War Of The Guardians
by TimeLordPrime
Summary: The destruction of the Time Lords has left a hole in the natural order of things and it must be filled. The Guardians of Time have decided that they will recreate a new group of Time Lords to control time once more. It's up to the new White Guardian to make sure that things are done right. Who is she though? Why does the Doctor find her so familiar? Is she friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

War of the Guardians

CHAPTER 1

Somewhere outside of time and space, there was a meeting of great importance taking place. It was a meeting that could potentially have far reaching consequences for the entire universe and each and every parallel universe as well. It was a meeting of the Guardians of Time. The Guardians were a little known but extremely powerful group of entities that had great control over all of time and space. There were six of them that were known to the Time Lords but there were many others that had kept their existence secret even from Gallifrey.

The Guardians were all gathered together in this place outside of reality in order to decide what to do about the vacuum that had been left in the universe after the destruction of the Time Lords. The Time Lords had kept time in order and had prevented the occurrence of paradoxes, cracks in time, and meddling in time by renegade time travellers. They also maintained the connections between parallel worlds so that there was easy access between them. Their extinction was causing many problems throughout time and not all of them could be solved by the one remaining Time Lord, The Doctor.

The Doctor was very good at what he did but not even he could be everywhere at once or solve everything. He also had been having a great deal of trouble with The Silence as of late that had driven him underground as he faked his own death. This had severely limited his ability to deal with any universal crises. His inability to travel to parallel worlds also meant that he couldn't fix any temporal problems that sometimes could and did occur in them also. Something had to be done about this situation. Recently, the Doctor's TARDIS had blown up and almost erased all of reality. The Doctor had managed to fix this problem but who was to say he would be able to do so the next time such an event might occur.

No, the Guardians would have no more of this situation. The Time Lords had to be replaced in some way. Someone had to fill the vacuum and soon. The Guardians were prohibited by their own laws from taking too much of a role in reality and usually used agents to carry out their will. They had decided to gather and hold a special vote to make an exception for this new situation. If the vote passed, then the Guardians would set up a new group to take the place of the Time Lords and use them to start policing time once more.

The vote passed with all of the Guardians agreeing to allow this one time exception to their rules. Now, the real problems began. Which ofthe Guardians would be in charge of fixing this situation? The two Guardians who were vying for this job were the White and Black Guardians. The White Guardian represented order and the Black Guardian represented chaos.

The White Guardian wanted to recreate a new version of the Time Lords that would function just like the Time Lords of old and would include not just Gallifreyans but representatives from all time travelling planets, except for Skaro for obvious reasons. The White Guardian even had an idea of asking the Doctor to be a consultant to this new group. He knew better than to ask him to lead it because he knew the Doctor would never do such a thing for long.

The Black Guardian, however, wanted to create a group that would not be composed of representatives throughout the universe but of beings who would answer only to the Guardians and would bend reality to their will. This appealed to many of the Guardians who had long grown tired of the endless wars and problems caused by free will creatures. They wanted to make their own lives easier by controlling everyone and everything with an iron fist. That way they could be sure that their existences would never be threatened by anything or anyone ever again.

The two Guardians began to gather followers among their fellow Guardians until the Guardians were evenly split between the White and the Black Guardians and a majority vote was not possible. The nature of this new replacement of the Time Lords had to be decided in another way. The Black and the White Guardians decided on a contest to decide which version of the universe would exist. The contest would be a race to reassemble the legendary Key To Time. Whoever reassembled the Key first would decide the future of all. They began to pick their champions and this is where the story truly begins.

Amy Pond was alone in the Console Room in the TARDIS as it drifted aimlessly through the Vortex. She sat and watched the Time Rotor go up and down and thought of nothing in particular as she tried to use the rhythm and the sounds of the TARDIS to lure her into sleep. She had had terrible insomnia as of late and nothing seemed to be able to cure it. She had gotten to the point where she was now hoping that the sounds and flashing lights of the TARDIS might help her fall asleep in the Captain's Chair. She had not slept in days and it was making her ever more cranky and irritable. She knew why she couldn't sleep though and there was nothing that she knew to fix the problem. Every time she tried to sleep she couldn't help but think of the many horrible things that had happened to her in the last couple of years since she had started travelling with the Doctor. This problem had only grown worse lately and she was finding it ever more difficult to be able to relax and fall off to sleep.

Amy had almost managed to finally get some sleep when she was rudely shaken awake by the arrival of a unexpected visitor! A figure dressed all in white suddenly appeared by the TARDIS doors in a blaze of golden energy.

Amy suddenly shot up to her feet fully awake. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" She shouted out as loudly as she could. She was hoping that the Doctor was nearby and would come up to help her. She knew that he hardly ever slept and she hoped that this wasn't one of the rare times when he actually was asleep.

The figure in white came closer to Amy and then stopped a few feet away from her. The being could see that Amy was shaking in fear and did not want to make her even more afraid. The being had on a long flowing white ceremonial gown and a white hood that completely covered its head so that none of its face could be seen. Amy couldn't tell anything about this being. The clothing was so voluminous and all-encompassing that it was hard to tell whether or not the being was even male or female. Amy wondered why this being had gone to such lengths to conceal their identity. Were they someone who might be easily recognized by the inhabitants of the universe? Questions like these flowed through Amy's mind as she stared at the silent figure in front of her.

Finally, the being in white spoke and Amy heard an echoing female voice that spoke in a proper English accent that sounded very posh and regal. "I did not mean to frighten you. I mean no harm to anyone on your ship. I am the White Guardian and I have come to speak to The Doctor. Can you bring him to me?" the figure in white said in a soft, quiet voice.

"Sure! No problem! DOCTOR!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs as she let out all of her fear at once.

You bellowed?!" came the Doctor's voice as he came near to the door to the console room. He hadn't been far away after all. He hadn't seen the White Guardian yet and assumed that Amy just wanted to talk to him about her problem sleeping so he was walking slowly and was in no big hurry to get to her.

"You don't have to shout so loud, Pond! I was just down the hall. You shouted so loud that you almost made me make a critical mistake in rewiring the TARDIS! I almost let two wires touch that if they had met would have caused a hole the size of Belgium to appear in the universe! That would have been very, very bad! Universal annihilation level bad! I don't know why holes in time and space are always the size of Belgium but they usually are. I always wondered about that. Why Belgium? I guess it's just one of those imponderable mysteries of the universe! Did I ever tell you about an amazing adventure that I had in Belgium once? It involved Charlemagne, a time displaced King Arthur, the Sontarans, and a half-eaten Belgian waffle . I used the waffle to save the world! Oh, it's a good story! Remind me to tell you about it sometime! I got a crown out of from Charlemagne! I should really start wearing that. Crowns are cool! How great would it be if I started wearing a cro-" the Doctor babbled and then stopped in mid-word as he saw the Guardian standing there.

"What are you doing in my TARDIS?" The Doctor said with an angry voice as he quickly came up next to Amy and stood in front of her protectively.

The White Guardian looked at him for a moment as if she were studying him carefully before she spoke. "Bow ties and tweed?! You have really lost the fashion sense you had in your last incarnation, Doctor! You were a very snazzy dresser before! What happened?" She said in a laughing tone.

Amy began to relax somewhat as she heard this. Maybe this White Guardian wasn't so bad after all. Anybody who teased the Doctor about his bow tie couldn't be evil, could they? In fact, the tone that the White Guardian used was a very friendly one almost as if she knew the Doctor. Amy wondered if she was someone who the Doctor had met before. She briefly wondered if it were River, but she knew that River would have revealed herself to Amy immediately and not played games with her. She felt a sense of safety and protection around this figure now that she usually associated with River or The Doctor. She didn't know why that was but it was what she felt around her. She felt as if she could trust this woman and that she meant no ill will to her\. She wondered if the woman was manipulating her mind to make her feel that way but she decided against that thought. This woman seemed to be genuine.

"Oi! Who asked you to come to my home and start making fun of my cool taste in clothes?! Again I ask who are you? You are not the White Guardian. You sound like a woman. The White Guardian always appears as a man, "The Doctor pouted with an indignant tone to his voice.

"It's true. I am not the White Guardian that you knew, Doctor. I have been only recently appointed to the position by the old White Guardian. He feels confident that I can be a proper successor to him and fulfill his goals for the universe. That is what I have come to you to talk about. I wish to get your help in finding the Key To Time once more. I must find the Key before the Black Guardian or there will be no free will left in the universe!" The new White Guardian explained. She then told the Doctor and Amy everything that had happened at the meeting of the Guardians and what was at stake here.

"The Guardians want to recreate the Time Lords?! How arrogant can you get?! What gives the Guardians the right to decide who controls time?" The Doctor said angrily.

"We had to step in and fill in the hole in the order of the universe, Doctor! You cannot do everything! Someone has to be your back-up! You should not have to do it all alone!" The White Guardian said. She said with emotion as if she genuinely cared about the burden that the Doctor always carried on his shoulders.

The Doctor stared at her silently for a moment. This woman seemed familiar to him. He couldn't place her but he knew that he knew her from somewhere.

The White Guardian broke the silence by speaking to Amy. "I see he still babbles on endlessly about nothing. He could talk for hours and still say nothing of any importance! Does he still call the TARDIS sexy?" She asked with a laugh.

Amy looked shocked but quickly responded back by saying, "Oh, yeah! I sometimes think he loves the TARDIS more than he does River! I know if she ever became human again that he would probably divorce River and marry her!"

The White Guardian looked puzzled and even somewhat hurt and shocked as she said, "The Doctor is married? Who is River? The TARDIS was human once?"

"I guess you aren't all-knowing then. I remember the Doctor talking about the Guardians as if they were all wise and all powerful. He actually did tell me about you one time when he told me a story about a companion of his named Romana. Yes, the Doctor is married to my daughter, River Song. I know I look too young to have a grown daughter but it's true! It's a long story! It's all timey wimey as The Doctor always says. The TARDIS briefly became human once when her soul was ripped out of her by a living asteroid named House who wanted to eat her. That's another long story!" Amy explained with an exasperated grin on her face. She didn't want to have to explain everything to this stranger who according to all accounts should already know it all anyway.

"Wait a minute! You mean you're travelling with your wife's mother?! You, who never does domestic?! You've certainly changed over the years, haven't you?" The White Guardian said and then she began to laugh a heartfelt belly laugh.

The Doctor looked at the Guardian suspiciously as he said, "Who are you? Do you know me? You know things about me only a few people could know and yet you don't know that I'm married? You're obviously not all knowing so how do you know so much about me? If you expect me to help you then you need to be honest and forthcoming with me. I won't do anything for you if I don't trust you! Why should I place any faith in you and your mission? Convince me!"

The White Guardian was silent for a moment as she thought of what she could possibly say to convince the Doctor to help her. She knew if she told him who she was that he would help her immediately but she didn't want to do that unless she had to. She didn't want anyone to know who she was. The Black Guardian himself didn't know who she was and she wanted to keep it that way. She would be much harder to beat if he didn't know who she was or how she thought. That was why the old Guardian had chosen her to replace him because he wanted to throw an unknown element into the mix to shake the Black Guardian up and throw him off his game. She was still in a way working for the old Guardian as he was giving her advice on what to do that she usually took. She had the final say so, however. She finally came up with something that she thought would sway the Doctor to her side.

She walked over to the TARDIS console and put her hand on it. She spoke telepathically to the TARDIS and told her who she really was. The TARDIS had already guessed and was ecstatic when that guess was confirmed. The console lit up and all sorts of noises were being emitted from it that The Doctor knew meant that the TARDIS was happy about something. The Guardian mentally asked the TARDIS not to tell the Doctor who she was in any way and the time ship agreed once she explained why to her.

"I just told the TARDIS my name and she obviously trusts me and even likes me. Does that convince you, Doctor?" The Guardian said.

"How do I know that you haven't done something to her to get her to react like that? No, you'll have to do better than that," The Doctor said skeptically.

"Okay. I'll up the ante then, Time Lord! " The Guardian said with a playful tone. Her hands began to glow with golden energy and then suddenly a new figure materialized in the Console Room!

It was a young blonde girl with her hair tied in a ponytail and wearing military fatigues. The Doctor looked at her in shock as he instantly recognized her.

"Jenny?! I thought that you were dead! If I had known that you were still alive, I never would have left you! How did you survive? You didn't regenerate. Your appearance is the same," The Doctor said as he stared at the girl in amazement.

"Dad?! I've been trying to find you for years! Is that really you?" Jenny said as she looked at him with happiness all over her face.

"It's him. I brought you here to him to prove to him that I'm on his side. Why would I bother to tell him about you unless I was? He didn't even know that you still existed. I could easily have left him clueless about you for eternity. Does that convince you, Doctor?" The Guardian asked with a cocky sound in her voice.

"Who is this? How does she know you?" Amy asked as she eyed this new girl warily.

"This is Jenny, Pond! She's my daughter!" The Doctor said still with a shocked look on his face.

"What?!" Amy said with an even more shocked look on her face.

"Now you're starting to sound like his tenth incarnation, Amy! You've been hanging around the Doctor too long I think!" The White Guardian joked.

The Doctor gave Jenny a warm hug as he apologized to her for leaving her behind and not knowing that she was still alive. Jenny was laughing and just happy to have finally found her father again after so long.

The White Guardian looked on at the two with a warm feeling in her heart. She had heard rumors spread throughout the universe of a young girl who travelled around looking for the Doctor everywhere that she went. The girl usually ended up saving whatever world she wound up on from some disaster or another. It wasn't too hard to put two and two together and figure out who she must be. She had learned all about information gathering and establishing contacts from her past employer and that had really come in handy in her new role as a Guardian.

Jenny was yet another person who she would need if she were to find the Key before the Black Guardian. She had many more people to approach and ask for help besides the three people before her. She still had to convince the Doctor though. He was the lynchpin for her plan. If she couldn't get him, then the whole thing would be all that much harder.

The Doctor looked at her at last and said, "Okay. I'm going to trust you for now. That doesn't mean that I'm going to follow you blindly though. I'll be watching you and if I think that you're going to double cross me then I will stop you! I won't let you set up some fascist version of the Time Lords on my watch! For now, though, I'll do what you ask of me because I certainly don't want the Black Guardian controlling all of time."

The White Guardian smiled a wide grin under her hood. Here she was back fighting side with side with the Doctor once again. She had so missed this. She was going to fulfill her end of the bargain with the original White Guardian. He had told her that if she helped him defeat the Black Guardian that he would bring her back to the Doctor and he had kept his promise. The Doctor had moved on with his life since she had left him, but that didn't matter as she knew that she would wait for him for all eternity of she needed to. What mattered was that she was here with him now and was by his side once again. The team was back together again! Shiver and Shake! Mutt and Jeff! The Stuff of Legends!

Rose Tyler just kept smiling under her hood. She was finally back home!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: Doctor Who and the song Moonlight Serenade do not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Was anyone surprised as to the identity of the White Guardian? I hope so. Even if you weren't, I hope that you liked it. Here is Chapter 2 as Rose sends her new recruits on the way to get the first segment of the Key To Time.**

Rose, still disguised as the White Guardian, watched silently as the Doctor and Jenny began to catch up with each other. The Doctor was telling Jenny about regeneration being the reason why he had a new face, and Jenny was telling him about what she had been doing while she had been travelling the universe looking for him. The Doctor looked proud and impressed as Jenny recounted many of her adventures to him.

Amy stood off to the side watching them with a look on her face that was a mixture of happiness and sorrow. She was happy for the Doctor that he had found Jenny after all of this time. She really was happy for him, but she was also jealous of him. He had a daughter who he could travel with, talk to, and who could have a normal relationship with him. Amy, on the other hand, had a daughter who only showed up for short periods of time, and then had to leave and go back to Stormcage. River was always out of synch with Amy and she never knew if the River that she met was from the future or the past. Amy might discuss something with her on one trip, and then River would not have even had the discussion with her yet in her personal timeline the next time that Amy saw her. It was very frustrating sometimes to not have a normal relationship with her. She could only imagine how the Doctor felt to have a regularly absent wife. She would never have a normal relationship with her child, and it was really starting to get to her. It especially got to her lately as she knew for sure that she was not going to have any more children. That had been one of the reasons behind her recent insomnia. This was it for her role as a mother. She had had one child and had missed her entire life. Sure she had grown up with her as Mels but she didn't know who she was then, and it was in no way the same as raising her as a mother. She sighed a depressed sigh.

Amy's sudden depression was unnoticed by the Doctor and Jenny. Rose, however, picked up on it right away. She had always had a sixth sense for when someone was upset and needed comforting even before she had become the Bad Wolf or the White Guardian. Rose walked quietly over to Amy and stood next to her. She was still new to her powers and unused to using them, but she had learned how to look at someone's timeline. She now looked at Amy's timeline and saw her past, present, and future.

Rose could see Amy's relationship with River and how complicated it was from the beginning to today. Now, she saw what was bothering the Scottish girl. She placed a comforting hand on Amy's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry that you didn't get to have a regular relationship with your daughter but you should know that one day you will be a mother again. I hope that that is some consolation for you."

Amy looked at her in shock and said, "How do you know all of that? Are you sure about that?"

Rose could see that she had upset Amy even more and was immediately regretful that she had said anything. "I can see a person's timeline when I want. I see all of the past, present, and their possible futures. The way your future is going it looks pretty certain that you will end up a mother again someday. I can't say that with a 100% accuracy because time can always be rewritten, but odds are that what I told you will come to pass. Time is a tricky business. It's all wibbly wobbly after all," Rose said as she tried to undo any further damage that she had done.

Amy began to smile a wide smile. It was the first real smile that she had had in a long time. She didn't know why she believed the Guardian but she did. Amy was full of joy! She was going to be a mother again someday. Maybe this time she would get it right.

The Doctor watched this conversation with a growing look of trust and appreciation on his face. He hadn't known exactly what had been bothering Amy lately, but he knew that she had been very depressed. He was now very glad to finally see a real smile on her face.

"Thank you! You seem to have the magic touch. You know what to say to make people feel better. You remind me of someone else I used to know who always made everything brighter for me no matter how bad it got. I lost her a long time ago. I'll always regret not telling her how I really felt. Maybe it's for the best though. I'm sure she's better off without me. I ruin everyone's life eventually if I stay around them long enough," The Doctor said to the White Guardian with a touch of melancholy.

"You always do this. You always blame yourself for things that aren't your fault. You need to stop doing this. You also need to start letting people in and let them help you with your burdens. You have got to start letting those you care about know how you feel about them. You would be surprised how much better it would be for you if you relied upon your friends more than you do. How about actually letting people know what's going on once in a while instead of keeping it all to yourself until the end," Rose told him.

"He's always doing that. It is **so **annoying! He just does it to show off how clever he is to everyone," Amy said with a grin. She was really starting to like the Guardian. She had started to think of her as a friend.

"Figured that out, have you? He's always trying to show off for people. He craves the attention. I think that he would have really loved being an actor. You should go on television, Doctor. Then, the whole world could bask in your brilliance!" Rose teased him.

"Me on television?! No one would want to see that! It would be cancelled in a week!" The Doctor said with a derisive snort.

"Oh, I don't know! You might be surprised!" Rose said with a knowing smile on her face that the Doctor couldn't see. She had knowledge about all parallel worlds now, and it had really surprised her when she had found out that in one world that their lives were on a TV show.

Rose sensed that time was growing short and as enjoyable as talking with the Doctor again had been she knew that she had to get down to business. "The three of you will have to start looking for the first segment of the Key now. I'm sure that the Black Guardian has already sent someone on the way to find it. You'll need this to find the segment," She said as she handed the Doctor a tracer.

The Doctor took the long wand like object, and explained to Amy, "This is a tracer. It emits a noise that gets louder the closer that we are to a segment. It lets us track the segments down. The segments will be disguised as something else and when we touch them with the tracer they will be revealed for what they truly are. I just have to put the tracer in the TARDIS, and we will be transported to their general area. They could be anywhere in time and space so this device is the only thing that will enable us to find them."

Amy looked at him surprised. "You've done this before, then?"

"Yes. I did this once before a long time ago. I found the segments and assembled them into the Key in order to keep the Black Guardian from getting his hands on them. He's had a huge grudge against me ever since then," The Doctor said with a weary sigh. The Black Guardian was just another in a long list of people with an axe to grind that he always seemed to run into again and again sooner or later. He would lose his friends over and over, but his enemies were eternal it seemed.

Rose knew that expression on his face and wanted nothing more but to blurt out to him who she was in order to make him happy again. She knew that she couldn't though. The old Guardian wanted her to stay undercover and so she would for now. Once this was over, however, it would be a different story. This made her all the more determined to beat the Black Guardian and claim her reward.

The Doctor put the tracer into the TARDIS console, and the time ship began to travel to the location of the first segment immediately. Rose knew that it was time to go and gather more recruits for her cause.

"Doctor, I have to leave for now. I will return later to check up on your progress. Good luck to all of you! I'm not going to leave you empty handed, however," Rose said as her hands glowed with golden energy.

Suddenly, a young woman around 18 years old appeared in the TARDIS. She looked at The Doctor and held out her hand smiling at him. "Hello! My name is Lily Wright! I guess you could call me an assistant to the Guardian here. I travel with her and help her out where I can. I don't have any powers though. I'm just an ordinary girl travelling through time and space. It's both terrifying and exciting at the same time but I wouldn't trade it for anything!"

As Lily shook the Doctor's hand, Amy said with a knowing grin, "Something tells me we have a lot in common!"

"Lily is more than an assistant. She's my best friend. I'm leaving her in your care, Doctor. Watch out for her. She's very brilliant and can be extremely helpful at times. She's also jeopardy friendly like no one I've ever seen! I have a connection to her that will bring me back to her if you need me. All she has to do is call me, and I will return. I can only return to talk to you or answer questions though. If you're in a jam, I can't help you out. I'd love to be able to do that but the Guardians have rules against that sort of thing. We can't interfere in events except through our agents. The four of you will have to act for me," Rose said.

Lily stuck out her tongue at Rose. "I am not jeopardy friendly! " She said with a mock angry expression on her face.

"Really? The last time I went somewhere with you I seem to remember that you somehow managed to get the Sontarans and the Rutans united in a common cause for the first time in 50,000 years. They both wanted to join forces to hunt you down and kill you! You don't call that jeopardy friendly? You're still on a shoot on sight list for both of them!" Rose said with a grin on her face.

"Well, that's not my fault. Neither of them could take constructive criticism! I just told them both how stupid they were for fighting a war for 50,000 years that neither of them will ever win because they're too evenly matched. What a bunch of soreheads!" Lily said with a big smile on her face as she joked with her friend.

Lily was the only person other than the old Guardian who knew Rose's true identity. She knew all about Rose's relationship with the Doctor and all of the key details of her life. Rose trusted Lily more than anyone else except for the Doctor. She knew that she could count on her because they had been through a lot together. Rose had met Lily back on Pete's World, and the old Guardian had let Rose take Lily with her to her original universe. The two of them were inseparable and were more like sisters than friends. They had both worked together at Torchwood under Rose's father and had tons of experience fighting against alien threats because of this. The whole Guardian thing was still new to Lily, but she was doing her best to get used to it for Rose's sake. Lily was afraid that if she wasn't there for Rose that she might lose her connection to humanity because of her newfound powers. Lily was not going to lose her best friend if she could help it!

Rose could sense what Lily was thinking about, and she placed a hand on Lily's shoulder and gave her a look that she hoped conveyed to her that Rose wasn't going to ever change. She knew how Lily felt about the Guardian situation and had tried to convince her that she would be okay. Lily was still unconvinced, however. She knew that Lily was terrified of losing Rose because Rose was not just her best friend but her only friend. Lily had lost both of her parents during an alien invasion on Pete's World and this was where Rose first met her. Rose had saved her life and ever since then Lily had stuck to Rose like glue and had been terrified that she would lose her too.

Rose knew that this wasn't going to happen though. She was still herself and still felt a strong connection to others especially her friends. Rose was broken out of her thoughts as she realized that Jenny was standing in front of her wanting to talk to her.

"I just wanted to thank you for bringing me to my dad. Why did you help me though? I don't know you," Jenny asked with a slight hesitation to her voice. Rose realized that Jenny was a little afraid of her.

"I helped you because I know how it feels to be in your shoes. I know how it feels to want to be with someone so much and yet you can't get to them because of a huge obstacle blocking your path," Rose said as she gently patted Jenny on the shoulder. She liked the young Time Lady and didn't want her to be afraid of her.

Rose smiled as she could see the tension in Jenny drain, and she felt more at ease around her. Jenny smiled and went back to stand next to the Doctor. The Doctor was staring at Rose again with a curious expression on his face. Rose knew that his internal cogs and gears in his mental machinery were hard at work trying to figure out who she was. She knew him so well.

Rose had to leave now so she gave one final goodbye. "I'll see all of you later after you've gotten the first segment. Lily, watch over them. The rest of you all watch over Lily!" She joked. She could see Lily roll her eyes as she left the TARDIS in a blinding flash of golden light.

Amy immediately turned to Lily, and said, "Okay, spill it! Who is she?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy! I can't tell anyone," Lily said with a grin.

"So you admit that you know who she is then?" Amy asked with triumph.

"I admit nothing. I know nothing. I see nothing. I say nothing!" Lily said as she deliberately tried to annoy Amy.

"I can see why the Sontarans and Rutans hate you," Amy joked back.

The Doctor just shook his head and Jenny giggled. Then, the TARDIS broke up the conversation as they finally arrived at the location of the first segment.

"We've arrived. Oh! It's Earth in the year 1600. London, England. I'll have to be careful here. Queen Elizabeth still wants my head over our little misunderstanding back in my last incarnation. Luckily, she doesn't know my new face. I'll just have to go by the name John Smith here until this is all over with. Hopefully, I'll be able to avoid her until then," The Doctor said with a fearful look on his face at having to come up against Elizabeth again. She had really gotten mad about the whole marriage thing. He hadn't understood that she had wanted to marry him, and he had run out of the ceremony in a heated panic as it suddenly dawned on him what was going on. She had been chasing after him the whole way calling for his head. She had somehow thought that he fancied her and was dead set on marrying him until he rejected her. Now she just wanted him dead. What a fickle woman!

"I've never been to Earth. This will be fun! I've always wanted to go there," Jenny said with excitement.

They opened the doors to the TARDIS to peek outside to see that they were right next to the Globe Theater. The Doctor smiled with a huge grin and almost leaped with joy. Maybe Will will be here he thought. He would love to see Shakespeare again. He then had a horrible thought of Shakespeare hitting on Jenny. He would have to put a quick stop to that if the bard tried it!

As they walked toward the Globe, however, they were met not by Shakespeare; but by another familiar face to the Doctor. This was a very unwelcome face. Particularly since this person was pointing a gun at the Doctor's head!

"I knew that you would come here to the Globe sooner or later, Doctor. I remember your love of Shakespeare. You're so predictable! I can read you like a book!" said the Master. He was still in the body he had the last time the Doctor had saw him just before he regenerated. He was wearing the clothes of an official of Elizabeth's court and this instantly tipped the Doctor off to what he was going to do next.

"Arrest him! This is the notorious Doctor! The hated enemy of the Queen! Her Majesty will decide his fate!" The Master shouted to some nearby guards.

The Master laughed as the Doctor was hauled off to the Tower of London. "Goodbye, Doctor! Knowing you it won't take long for you to escape, but I'll already have the segment by that time. So it really doesn't matter to me. Once I assemble the Key, I'll just kill you then. See you later!" The Master taunted.

The guards looked at the Doctor's companions questioningly and looked to the Master for orders on what to do with them. The Master thought for a moment, and then said, "Let them go. I'll deliver them to her Majesty in person after I ask them some questions. We have a great deal to talk about I think."

"Leave them alone! They don't know anything. If you have questions, come to me. Let them go," The Doctor screamed back at the Master as he was led further and further away.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna let them go so they can pop up later to stop me. I don't think so! You three are coming with me! You're going to tell me everything you know about the Key, and you are going to show me how this works," The Master said as he holds out the tracer that he took from the Doctor in his hand.

With his other hand. The Master still held a gun on the three woman and motioned them to get into the TARDIS. "Open the TARDIS ," he ordered them.

They all stood there unmoving. The Master grew angry and pointed the gun at Amy's head. "Do it or I kill the redhead!" he threatened.

Jenny took the TARDIS key from Amy's pocket and hesitantly walked toward the TARDIS. She didn't know this man but she knew instinctively that letting him into the TARDIS would be a very bad idea. She had to think of something quickly. What should she do?

Meanwhile in the present day, Rose had come to ask another old friend of hers to join her on her mission. She appeared in a golden flash of light in front of a bar in Cardiff. She hadn't known where to find her old friend exactly until she reached out with her newly enhanced senses. She was still learning how to use her new power so it took a little time to locate him but she finally did it. It figured that he would be in a bar.

She walked into the bar and saw him sitting there at the counter with his back to her. She had used her power to disguise herself as a young brunette woman that bore little resemblance to her true self so that she wouldn't be recognized by the man.

She gestured at the old time jukebox that sat in the corner by the door and it started to play Moonlight Serenade. That was the song that the man had played for her when they first met.

She knew that it might cause him to recognize her, but she wanted to give the man a clue to who she was. She hated lying to her friends. She secretly wanted them to figure it out on their own. It wouldn't be a bad thing if they found out by themselves with a little nudge from her, would it?

The man turned in the direction of the music and saw her standing next to it staring at him as she planned. "Hello! Captain Jack Harkness! " he said as he immediately started flirting.

Rose frowned at this. She and Jack had a brother sister relationship and this flirting made her uncomfortable. She immediately put a stop to it. "I know who you are. I've come here to make you an offer," Rose said.

"Okay! Your place or mine?" Jack asked with an enthusiastic grin.

Rose winced. This was just so wrong. "Not that kind of offer, Captain. I want you to help me save the universe," Rose said with an uncomfortable look on her face.

Jack suddenly turned all serious. "Who are you?" he asked as he started looking uncomfortable. He now realized that the jukebox didn't have Moonlight Serenade on it and this made him worried about just who he was dealing with here.

Rose smiled in order to put him at ease and said, "Have you ever heard of the Guardians of Time?"

"Yeah! A little. All Time Agents were told about them. I thought that they were a legend. Then again, I used to think that about Time Lords," Jack answered.

"I'm the White Guardian. I've come to ask for your help in finding the segments to the Key to Time. If I don't find them quickly, the universe will become a terrifying place to live in. The Doctor is already helping me if that will make up your mind for you. You know that the Doctor wouldn't be helping me if I weren't on the side of the angels," Rose said.

"How do I know that he's really helping you? How do I know that you're not making him help you?" Jack said as he became increasingly uncomfortable. A Guardian could probably kill even him with a thought and he had no way of stopping them. He hated feeling helpless like this.

Rose felt his emotions and sensed his thoughts. She tried to comfort him as she said, "You know about the Guardians, Jack. We can't force anyone to do anything against their will. That's our rules. That will change though if the Black Guardian wins. There won't be any free will anymore. There will just be one will guiding everyone forever. I know you don't want that. I need your help."

Jack began to feel like there was something familiar about this woman. He couldn't place it but he knew that he knew her from somewhere. He decided to trust her. "Okay. I'm in. Take me to the Doctor. It's been a long time since I've seen him. Does he still have the same face?" Jack asked.

"No, he's regenerated again. Now, he has a big chin and wears bow ties and tweed. You're going to laugh when you see him. You won't believe it!" Rose said with a giggle.

Jack frowned. The way she was talking to him was like she was an old friend. Who was she?

Rose sensed his thoughts once again and said, "I am someone you know, Jack. I can't tell you who but I can tell you that if you knew who I am that you would trust me instantly. I can't say my name or show you my true face but I just wanted you to know that I'm a friend." She had always been close to Jack and wanted to assure him of his safety with her.

Jack seemed to sense the truth in her words and nodded his head. "When do I go?" he asked.

"Right now. I think he's going to need your help knowing him. I'm sure he's already neck dip in trouble by now," Rose said.

Jack frowned again. This woman seemed to be very familiar with both him and the Doctor. Who was she?

Rose waved her hand and it glowed gold as Jack disappeared and went to where Rose knew the TARDIS now resided. She could feel the TARDIS and knew exactly when and where she was.

Jack appeared in front of the Master and immediately pulled out a gun and held it to the Time Lord's head,

Jenny saw the man that appeared out of nowhere and realized that the Guardian must have sent him. She felt an instant sense of relief,

"It's so nice to see you again. Just give me an excuse and I would love to shot you in the hearts. Take your gun away from the girl's head!" Jack ordered the Master,

"Fine! You won't have the upper hand for long though. Then, we'll get to relive our wonderful time together on the Valiant. I look forward to reacquainting you to the many forms of torture I know," The Master taunted Jack.

The Time Lord lowered his gun and handed it to Jack, "The wand thing too," Jack said pointing to the tracer. Jack took the tracer from the Master and handed it to Amy.

"Thank you! You've got to help my friend, the Doctor, though. He's been arrested and taken to the Tower. The Queen wants his head," Amy said with concern.

"No problem. I'll get him out somehow. Captain Jack Harkness!" Jack said with a smile. There was always time to flirt.

"Amy Pond. I'm married. Happily married," Amy said as she held up the hand with her wedding ring on it.

"Too bad! And you?" Jack said as he turned to Jenny.

"I'm Jenny! I'm the Doctor's daughter!" the Time Lady in question said.

Jack winced instantly. He knew better than to deal with anyone the Doctor cared about. He had learnt that when he still used to hit on Rose. He quickly learned not to mess with her once he get a face full of the Oncoming Storm look from the Doctor. "You're definitely off limits then. The Doctor would throw me out into a supernova if I tried anything with you! Sorry!" Jack said with regret.

"It's okay. You're right. He would definitely do something like that. I'd hate to see that happen to someone so handsome," Jenny said as she flirted with Jack.

Jack sighed. He already liked the girl but knew that this relationship would go nowhere fast once the Doctor found out.

He finally turned to Lily and said, "And you?"

Lily smiled and nodded. "Lily Wright. I'm definitely available. Any time and any place," she nodded with enthusiasm.

Jack smiled and said, "I'll have to get to know you better later. Right now, we have a Doctor to find."

The Master rolled his eyes and made a choking noise. "Thank you! I'm getting sick watching you try to sort out your love life, soldier boy! Flirt some other time! Please take us to the Tower now so that I can turn the tables and have you properly tortured in the Tower already!" He said with a manic grin on his face.

"You're so sure that you're going to win, huh?" Jack said with a grin.

"I know I am, Captain Casanova! I'm a Time Lord. My superior brain is always going to win out against a big stupid ape with a gun and a raging libido. You don't stand a chance. Just go ahead and take us to the Tower and let's get this over with," The Master said with a cocky grin.

"Fine. Let's go!" Jack said as they started toward the Tower. He was determined that the Master was not going to be proved right.

They were all being watched by a figure in the shadows. The figure whispered to himself, "So, the Master has decided to throw his hat into the ring, has he? This will not do. He must be dealt with. I can't have him causing me to lose the contest. I must possess the Key To Time. Ultimate power will be mine! The new Time Lords will answer to me. Not to the Black or the White Guardians! The Time Lords will belong to me as they should have in the beginning had Rassilon and the Other not stood in my way. The Time Lords will be led by Omega and I will be their god!"

**Enter Omega into the game. So, we've already got Omega and the Master and the champions of the Black Guardian still haven't shown up yet. Who could they be? Who else will Rose recruit? Where is the First Segment and what is it disguised as? **

**Stay tuned to find out! Same Who time, Same Who channel! Sorry, I couldn't resist. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.**

Rose Tyler, still in her brunette disguise that she had taken to meet Captain Jack, suddenly appeared in a blaze of golden light outside of a massive house in Chiswick. She had come to see Donna Noble. She was maintaining her disguise so that she did not awaken Donna's memories and fry her mind.

Rose needed the DoctorDonna to return once more to help in restoring the Time Lords. She was gathering all of the Time Lords that she could together so that she could use their help and expertise in recreating what had been lost. She had already located the Doctor and Jenny. She had also, unknown to him, brought the Master into the contest. She had put rumors about the search for The Key To Time out through time and space in places where she knew that the Master would hear them. She wanted to draw the renegade Time Lord, who she knew had escaped the Time Lock, out of hiding. She knew that this was the way to do it. The Master's body was still dying and she knew that he could use the Key to stabilize himself. She was playing a game with him by dangling the carrot out for him to follow. She wanted him where she could see him for now and where she could get to him when the time came. The Key would guarantee that he would not be far behind the Doctor. She decided that she was either going to include Koschei in the new Time Lords that she would build or imprison him forever so that he could no longer cause trouble in the timestreams. There was no room for him in her design if he persisted in his old ways. She would not kill him though because the Doctor would not want her to do so. She had never been that kind of a person anyway and wasn't going to be that way now.

There was also Omega to deal with. She was well aware of Omega's return from the anti-matter universe. Omega was still made of anti-matter but had turned himself temporarily into matter for his return to his home universe. Rose knew Omega would be drawn to The Key as well because it was the only thing that could fix his condition permanently. She would give him the same offer that she planned to give the Master. Omega's experience and knowledge as the creator of the Eye of Harmony would be invaluable in restoring the Time Lords if she could convince him to join her side.

For now though, she was concentrating on Donna. She needed Donna because she had proved back during the whole 27 planets adventure that she was smarter and more innovative than the Doctor when it came to coming to new solutions to solve problems. The combination of Time Lord and human if it were made permanent would be invaluable in helping her in her goals. Besides, Rose really wanted Donna to be able to remember her time with the Doctor. Rose couldn't even imagine forgetting her time with the Doctor. She couldn't imagine it. It was a horrible thought. She would fix Donna one way or another.

She knocked on the door of Donna's massive house that she had bought with the lottery money that she had won thanks to the Doctor and waited for an answer. Rose knew that Donna was all alone in the massive house. Her marriage had broken up because Donna had gone into a state of depression and despair. Her husband couldn't help her out of it, and finally he left her when it began affecting his own health. He still kept in touch with her on a routine basis because he still cared for her. Rose knew that this had been caused by the repressed memories that she had of who she had been and what she had seen. She was in despair over what she had lost without even knowing what that had been. Something had to be done to help Donna or she would not last much longer.

Donna came to the door and looked at Rose with a glaring look that would melt butter. "I don't care what you've come here about but you can leave right now! I'm not giving anyone any funding. So you can all quit coming up here with your ideas for new inventions or new businesses or whatever it is that you've come up here with to show me. I'm not interested!" Donna ranted. She moved to shut the door in Rose's face when the door suddenly froze in place. Donna tried and tried but she could not shut it.

Rose grinned mischievously at her and said, "I'm not here to ask for money. I've come to help you with your depression."

Donna looked even more enraged at this. "You can't help me, sunshine! No one can. I know. I've been to every doctor I could find and I saw all of the experts. None of them had a clue what was wrong with me or what to do to fix it. Just leave and don't waste my time!" She shouted on the verge of tears.

"I can help because I do know what is wrong with you and I believe that I can help fix it. You've forgotten, Donna. You've forgotten so much and you don't even know it," Rose said.

Donna's expression changed to a hopeful expression and she said, "Forgotten what?"

"The Doctor and his TARDIS," Rose said.

Donna froze in shock and her hands flew to her head as the memories started to surface once more. Rose knew that she had only a few minutes before the failsafe that The Doctor put in Donna's mind that kept her from burnout kicked in. She had to act quickly.

She gently moved Donna inside her house and finally allowed the door to shut behind them. She wanted no one to see what was about to happen. Rose put her hands on Donna's head and they began to glow golden. Suddenly, Donna's headache disappeared and she was normal again. This time, however, she remembered everything. She remembered the Doctor and all of her travels. She remembered all of the knowledge that she had gotten from the Doctor and all of the knowledge of a Time Lord.

Donna looked at Rose and asked, "Who are you? How did you fix my head?"

Rose said in a gentle voice, "I haven't fixed your mind yet, Donna. This is only a temporary fix. It won't last forever. You need to make a decision in order to keep your memories permanently."

"What decision?" Donna asked as she began to panic at the idea that her memories were only back temporarily.

"You must become either one species or another. You cannot continue to exist as half human and half Time Lord. You must be either human or Time Lord. Which will it be? Think carefully. Once I change you I can't change you back without doing massive damage to your body. If you become a human, you will keep your memories of your travels with the Doctor but you won't be the Doctor Donna anymore. If you become a full Time Lord, then you won't be human anymore but you will remember everything permanently. It's up to you, Donna," Rose said.

Rose wanted the DoctorDonna back but she would never force Donna to lose her humanity. She waited patiently as Donna made up her mind.

Finally, Donna looked at her and said, "I want to be the DoctorDonna. I want to go out there and see the universe again. It was the last time that I felt truly alive."

Rose was secretly pleased but she gave Donna one last chance to change her mind because she figured she owed it to her. "You could still travel as a human, Donna," she said.

"The Doctor's moved on by now I'm sure. He's not going to take me traveling again after what happened the last time. I'll have to take myself places if I want to go somewhere. I'll need the knowledge of a Time Lord to do that. What about you? Who are you and how do I know that I can trust you? You might be here to trick me for all I know," Donna said suspiciously.

"I am the White Guardian and I am here to help you. I need you to help me restore the Time Lords to the universe. I need you because I need them to be better. You can give them a touch of humanity that will hopefully keep them from making the same mistakes that the old Time Lords made. Even as the DoctorDonna, you will still remember what it was like to be human and you will still think like a human. You will surpass the old Time Lords and show the universe what us humans can do when we're given the chance. If anyone can do it, I know that you can Donna. I believe in you," Rose said passionately.

"Who are you? I need to know that I can trust you before I let you in my mind," Donna said.

Rose just kept running into this lack of trust with her old friends. The old Guardian didn't want her to be reveal herself but she had all of these troubles because of his request. She finally came to a decision and let her disguise fade away. Rose stood revealed in her Guardian robe and then she let down her hood.

Donna looked at her in shock. "Rose!" she shouted happily.

"You have to keep my identity a secret, Donna. Promise that you won't tell anyone?," Rose requested. Donna nodded her accent and then Rose went back to her disguise.

Rose then put her hands on Donna's head and they glowed. She removed her hands once the golden glow covered Donna's whole body.

"What's happening?" Donna asked.

"You're changing into a Time Lord. This will hurt but only for a little while," Rose said as she stood back. She remembered what had happened the last time that she watched this happen.

Donna continued glowing brighter and brighter until she glowed like the sun. Then, energy exploded out of her head and hands as she regenerated!

**The DoctorDonna is back but this time as a full Time Lady! Come back next time to see what happens next. **


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has decided to follow this story and a special thank you to everyone who has decided to call it one of their favorites. I also want to thank BlueDragonRising for the review that I got. It made my day! I also decided to put a certain character that you mentioned in the review in the story ahead of schedule, because I thought that they would work here especially for a certain scene. I live to please my readers. **

Donna instantly ran to a mirror after her regeneration had finished. She was afraid of what she might find there. She liked what she looked like and really didn't fancy having a new face. Of course there were things that she would change about her body if she could but those were little things. She certainly didn't want to look at a stranger every time she looked at herself, however. An image of Cassandra from the Doctor's memories flashed into her mind and she shuddered. She decided that she liked herself just fine, warts and all. It may be too late to come to that realization now, however.

She hesitantly looked at herself and then let out a grateful sigh. She still looked the same!

"I didn't change, Flower Girl. Why didn't I change? Not that I'm complaining," Donna said.

"Flower Girl?!" Rose said with a frown on her face. She shook her head for a minute, then she answered Donna. "You did change but only on the inside. You're now a Time Lady through and through. This is your first incarnation though so you still look like yourself. Next time you regenerate then you will change your appearance but not this time. You get to stay your lovable, charming self just a little while longer," Rose explained. Rose didn't tell Donna, but she had made sure that Donna would keep her own appearance and personality this time. She liked Donna just the way she was.

"Oi! Was that an insult, Flower Girl?" Donna said with a smile on her face that showed she was just joking around.

"I wouldn't dare! I can wipe out a whole army of Daleks with a wave of my hand, but even I don't have the courage to face off against an angry Donna Noble! I'd rather take on the Beast again than do that and that was definitely not a fun time for me!" Rose said with a wide grin on her face as she joked back.

Rose felt eyes on her back, and she saw Donna's eyes widen in surprise and fear. She turned around to see a man dressed in a black ceremonial gown standing in front of her. So, they finally met at last!

"Hello, Black Guardian! It's so nice to see you. What do you happen to be doing around this neck of the woods today?" Rose said with fake cheerfulness in her voice.

"I wanted to see you face to face at last, child. You've been hiding from me ever since you were made the new Guardian. Do you fear me, little girl?" The Black Guardian said with a sneer on his face.

"No, I just couldn't stand to look at your ugly face. Your charming personality doesn't help either," Rose said with a cheeky grin.

"Who are you? I know that the face I see now is not your true one. More to the point, what are you? " The Black Guardian demanded with a furious gaze.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm just an ordinary gal I am. Girls like me are quite common around these parts," Rose mocked.

"Don't toy with me, girl! I can't read your timeline. I can't even see it. That's not possible! I can see everyone's timeline even that of the other Guardians. I can't track you down at all when I can see a speck of dust at the other end of the universe. I can't see through that disguise that you're wearing, and I can't read your thoughts or emotions. It's as if you don't exist! You are a total enigma to me. Who. Are. You?!" The Black Guardian shouted in fury. He didn't like not being in complete and total control of a situation, and he certainly didn't like not knowing something.

Rose smiled at this uncontrolled burst of emotion coming from the man in front of her. She had him right where she wanted him. He was scared of her, and they both knew it. She was someone completely and utterly unknown to him and therefore unpredictable. She had essentially used her power to give herself the ultimate perception filter that not even a Guardian could see through.

"You will not win! The universe will be mine, and then I will have your kneeling at my feet and begging for my mercy! I will make you watch while I destroy everything and everyone dear to you when I find out who you are. I will-" The Black Guardian was screaming until he was suddenly cut off in mid rant.

A hand connected with his face with such surprising force that it made a loud cracking noise that could be heard reverberating around the room! Rose had just given the Black Guardian, a major power in the universe, a huge slap across the face! Her mother would be proud.

Donna burst out laughing at the sight of the Black Guardian's shocked face.

"No one has ever dared do such a thing to me before! You will pay!" The Black Guardian said as he kept rubbing his ever increasingly throbbing face.

Rose said, "Well maybe it's time someone started. If you had been given a little slap or two to keep you in line every once in a while, then maybe you wouldn't be such a major prat now!"

The Black Guardian had never been spoken to in such a manner, and he would not tolerate it. He flew in a fury and a burst of ebony energy shot toward Rose with deadly intent.

Rose vanished as the dark energy bolt hit the spot where she had stood. The floor started to burn and bubble as it melted into a burning, noxious liquid and then quickly turned into vapor.

"Hey, dumbo! That floor cost a fortune! Who's going to pay to replace that? You? Do Guardians even have money? Time Lords don't seem to ever have any so I don't expect you lot to have any either! Well?" Donna demanded of him furiously.

The Black Guardian looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he listened to Donna rant. Rose reappeared behind him and began to suppress a big laugh as she watched him squirm. This was why you didn't want to get Donna Noble angry.

"Do you want me to throw him out, my lady?" Rose asked Donna as she put on a servant's accent like she had heard on those period dramas on television.

"Oh, yes! It's time to take out the trash, dear!" Donna said with an ever widening grin.

"You heard the lady! Out!" Rose shouted at the Black Guardian.

Golden energy surrounded her entire body as her White Guardian gown and hood reappeared around her. The Black Guardian put an energy shield around himself ready for an attack, but it did him no good. Rose blasted him with a golden blast that combined both Guardian energy and the vortex energy of the Bad Wolf that sent him flying toward the front door. Rose waved her hand and opened the door right before the Black Guardian hit it, then she closed it as he sailed on out.

"And stay out!" Rose cried out after him.

The Black Guardian vanished before he could hit anything and then reappeared back on his feet once more back in the realm of the Guardians. He would retreat for now, but this upstart girl would not have the upper hand forever. When he found out who she was then he would make her pay.

Rose relaxed as she felt the Black Guardian leave. Then, she smiled as she pulled a scanning device out of the pocket of her robe and used it on the palm of the hand that she had used to hit the Black Guardian. The device bleeped, and she smiled again in triumph.

"What's that thing?" Donna asked. Even the Doctor's memories didn't recognize it.

"It's a scanner that can be used to identify traces of TNA and various energy signatures. It's Guardian technology. That's why you don't recognize it. It's the only scanner that can identify the basic building blocks that make up a Guardian, and I just successfully used it to extract the Black Guardian's TNA from my hand! TNA is-" Rose was explaining when she was cut off by Donna.

"The Time Lord version of DNA. Yes, I know. I have all of the Doctor's memories now you know. I know everything he knows. I didn't know that Guardians had TNA too though. Why is that? Why do you want it anyway?" Donna asked curiously.

"Well, the Guardians started out as Time Lords and they still have TNA because of that. Their TNA is much more advanced and complicated to decode than a Time Lord's is, however. That's why I had to use Guardian technology to get it. I wanted the Guardian's TNA for reasons of my own. It just might come in very handy later," Rose said with a mysterious smile on her face.

Donna's eyes opened in realization. "You knew that he would come here! You knew that he would feel me regenerating and come to find you here. He would know that you were the only one who could fix me. You led him here on purpose in order to get his TNA!" Donna said with a big smile. She was proud of herself for figuring it out on her own.

Then, Donna became angry again. "It's your fault that my floor got ruined! How do you plan to fix it, Flower Girl?" she shouted.

Rose looked taken aback for a minute, then she remembered that there wasn't much she couldn't fix. She waved her hand, and Donna's floor returned to its original state.

"That's better! I didn't want to have to kick your butt over this. You are my friend, after all," Donna said with a sincere look on her face at her last statement.

Rose smiled at this. She thought of Donna as a friend too and was glad that she felt the same.

"So, what do I do now? Do you just leave me here to come up with a way to time travel on my own or can you help me out and send me to the Doctor?" Donna asked.

"I can send you** a** Doctor," Rose said with a smile as she concentrated for a moment as if she were thinking very hard about something.

A wheezing, groaning sound filled the room as the TARDIS suddenly materialized in front of Rose and Donna.

The TARDIS doors opened and out popped the Doctor. This was not the Doctor that Rose had met earlier, however. This was the Metacrisis Doctor. Donna thought that he was her Doctor at first, and then she recognized him. She felt an instant mental connection spring up with him as their minds bonded. The Metacrisis Doctor looked at Donna in shock as he realized that she was now a Time Lady.

"When did you become a Time Lady, Donna?" the Metacrisis asked in surprise.

"Just now, Dumbo. You can hear my thoughts, you know. Why don't you just read them and find out how?" Donna said.

"You know I don't do that sort of thing without permission, Donna. That would be rude," The Metacrisis said.

"When did being rude ever stop you before, Spaceman?" Donna said back with a grin. She was so enjoying being back in the middle of all of this.

The Metacrisis nodded, and he and Donna exchanged information about each other mentally through their newfound bond.

"So, you grew your own TARDIS from the piece of coral that the Doctor gave you. You've been using it to travel through time and space again just like the good old days. Good for you, Spaceman," Donna said repeating what she had taken from the Metacrisis' mind.

"You changed her into a Time Lady? Why would you do that?" The Metacrisis asked Rose.

Rose now knew that Donna had not told him who she was and she was grateful. She had thought that Donna might be tempted to tell at least him, but she was glad that she had not.

"Yes, I changed her because I will have need of her for my plan to bring back the Time Lords. She will be able to think of things that the rest of you can't just like she did before. Also, because I'm a nice person," Rose said the last with an amused grin.

The Metacrisis couldn't help but smile at that. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place who just yet.

"So you two are working together then? Did you put this sudden bond between me and him in our heads?" Donna asked Rose.

The Metacrisis Doctor answered for her as he said, "Yes, she and I are working together. She brought me back here from Pete's World and said that she needed me to help her against the Black Guardian. I didn't know whether to trust her at first but I do now. She just has a way of winning you over I suppose. As for the bond, I would think that you would already know the answer to that, Donna."

Donna looked at him with an annoyed expression on her face as she said, "If I knew the answer, I wouldn't be asking you!"

"We formed a mental bond because we were both involved in a Metacrisis, Donna. We're like brother and sister now," The Metacrisis said as he looked at Donna as if she had just dribbled on her shirt.

"Why didn't that happen before back when you were first made?" Donna asked.

"You weren't a full Time Lady then. Your mind was unstable and already starting to shut down," The Metacrisis said.

Donna nodded in understanding. She had the knowledge and experience of the Doctor now, but she still needed a little time to adjust to her new mental state and to learn how to access things and put them together. She hoped that once she did that she would never have to get that condescending look from the Metacrisis ever again. Rose had never treated her like that, but then again that was because Rose understood having received it once before herself.

The Metacrisis saw the look on her face and knew that she felt insulted. He felt bad about it. He was always saying things without thinking. Usually he didn't care when he was being rude, but he didn't like to think that he had made Donna feel bad about herself. He quickly said something that he hoped would let her know how he really felt about her. "I named myself after you, you know," he said.

"How do you mean?" Donna questioned.

"Doctor Donald Noble at your service," he said with his hand extended out to her. "I prefer to be called Doctor though," he added quickly before Donna starting calling him Donny or something equally horrid.

"Nice to meet you, Donny" Donna said with a wicked grin. She had read his thoughts through the bond.

The Metacrisis winced. He had forgotten to put his mental shields up before thinking that last thought. He was going to have to be very careful around Donna from now on.

Donna looked at him with a puzzling look when he thought that. "Why are you going to have to be more careful around me? Are you going to be staying on Earth for a visit?" Donna asked as she had yet again read his mind.

Rose answered this time as she said," You're going to be traveling with him, Donna. I've told him where the original Doctor is and you two are going to join him. I'm sure he's going to need all of the help that he can get."

Donna jumped up and down in joy. "Yes! Just like the good old days! What are we waiting for, Spaceman? Let's go!" She shouted at as she acted like an excited child at Christmas.

The Metacrisis gave Donna a huge grin and then he opened the door of his TARDIS and they got in. Rose knew that the Metacrisis was overjoyed to have Donna back again.

The Metacrisis' TARDIS dematerialized and left Rose alone in Donna's house. She stood there in the silence for a moment enjoying the quiet. It was the silence before the storm. Then, she locked Donna's front door and vanished in a shower of golden light. She had others to recruit. Time waited for no one, not even her.

Back in 1600, the Doctor was currently locked up in the Tower of London awaiting the Queen's return for his trial and execution. Luckily for him, Elizabeth had been away visiting a far off city on official business; and it would probably take her a week to get back. That should be plenty of time to escape he thought with an arrogant smirk on his face. He had escaped the best jails in the universe. The Tower of London was nothing compared to them.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a TARDIS materializing in front of his cell door. "What?!" he cried out in surprise. Had Jenny somehow figured out how to fly the TARDIS on her own?

He quickly realized that even though it looked like his TARDIS, it wasn't his. It felt different to him, and it wasn't in his head the way his TARDIS was. He knew who this must be, and he didn't look forward to this meeting. He wondered if the Metacrisis was still angry about him leaving him on Pete's World.

He quickly got an answer to this question when the Metacrisis come out of the TARDIS and began immediately cutting him down.

"Oh, well, well! What have we here? The mighty Doctor trapped in an old dingy jail ceil like a common thief! I would have thought you could have gotten out of there easily without my help," The Metacrisis mocked.

"I don't need your help. I'm simply waiting for the right time to escape that's all," The Doctor replied back indignantly.

"Right! They took the sonic screwdriver from you, didn't they?" the Metacrisis said with a knowing look on his face.

"Yes, but that's only a temporary setback. I don't need your help. Just go on about your business and leave me to it. I'll be out in no time," The Doctor said stubbornly.

"Wellll! As much as I would love to do exactly that, I don't think that the White Guardian would take too kindly to me for it. She might decide to chuck me back on Pete's World if I did something like that. I guess I'll just have to let you out even though my every instinct is against it. What are you in there for anyway? Crimes against fashion? Is that a capital offense? I say you should get the chop for that bow tie alone," The Metacrisis taunted him. He was clearly enjoying every moment of this.

"I'm in here because of a little misunderstanding that Queen Elizabeth and I had. It happened after you left. Furthermore, bow ties are cool and always have been!" The Doctor said in a sulky childish voice.

Donna took this moment to come out of the TARDIS. She had been waiting inside because she was a little nervous about meeting this new Doctor. That was a first for her. She was never nervous about meeting anyone. She had wondered if he would be too different and whether he would still like her or not. She decided to come out when she heard the two of them continue to fight and realized that it wasn't going to stop anytime soon until she put a stop to it.

"Oi! Dumbos! We don't have time to waste here. The Guardian says that we need to recover the segments as quickly as possible. I know that you two are just loving all of this, but we have to stop right now. The two of you can continue fighting like two little kids later," Donna scolded them like an angry mother.

"He started it!" both Doctors said at the same time. They both looked at each other with angry scowls on their faces.

"You did!" The Doctor said.

"No, you did! You left me on Pete's World! I have a right to be angry!" TheMetacrisis said.

"You haven't changed. Still full of anger, I see. Not even Rose could help you. You're worse than Old Leather Boy was. That's why I left you there in the first place. I'll have to remember to thank the White Guardian so, so much for letting you out. I assume it was her, right?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yes, it was. I'm very grateful to her, too. That's why I'm helping you. That's the only reason why because you just left me there to rot! You never gave me a second thought I'm sure!" the Metacrisis shouted as he got angrier and angrier.

Donna spoke up again as she said, "Cool it, spacemen! We need to help the White Guardian or everything's going to go to pot. Why don't you two grow up and put things aside until we pull this off. Then, you can go back to ripping into each other all you like."

Both Doctors stood looking at her with shameful looks on their faces. They both nodded. The Metacrisis opened the jail cell with his sonic screwdriver and let the Doctor out.

The Doctor seemed to notice Donna then for the first time. He hadn't really processed her presence until that moment. He looked at her with a huge grin that covered his entire face and went up to his ears and beyond!

"Donna! I'm so happy to see you again! Are you fixed then? The Guardian fixed your mind so that you don't burn out?" The Doctor asked.

"Yep! I'm good as new and then some. Haven't you noticed something different about me now?" Donna asked.

The Doctor looked at her with a puzzled frown. Then, he realized what she had meant and shouted, "You're a Time Lady!"

"Dumbo!" Donna said as she shook her head. He was just as thick as ever.

The Doctor smiled at this. She was still the same old Donna, even as a Time Lady.

The two of them then gave each other an enormous huge that went on for several minutes. Even the Metacrisis was grinning at this. He knew more than anyone how much Donna meant to his other self.

"That's another one I owe the Guardian. She also brought Jenny back to me. She didn't die. I have to get you two back together. I hope she's okay. She was with the Master when I last saw her," The Doctor said.

Both Donna and the Metacrisis looked at him in surprise, and the Metacrisis said, "We have to find her then. The Master is liable to do anything to her if he finds out who she is to us."

"Hopefully, she's okay. She wasn't alone. She had Amy and Lily with her. Amy is tough and smart. You can usually count on her to help get you out of a jam. Don't tell her I said that though. She reminds me a lot of you, Donna. I don't really know Lily that well but the Guardian called her a friend so I think that we can trust her to protect Jenny also", The Doctor said. He wondered when he started taking what the Guardian did or said into consideration when he made his decisions. He realized that he had begun to think highly of her as if he had known her all of his life. He didn't know why he would feel that way though.

The Metacrisis and Donna seemed a little more relieved but still looked worried. The three of them got into the TARDIS quickly and left to find the others.

The group in question, which included Jenny, Amy, Lily, and Captain Jack, had just arrived out in front of the Tower of London with the Master still held out in front of them at gunpoint.

The guards at the Tower entrance immediately recognized the Master as the Queen's newest Minister. He had fooled everyone into thinking that he was the Queen's newest appointment to high office with a carefully forged paper that looked as if it had come from the Queen herself. He was good at doing things like that. He didn't need any psychic paper to make up an impressive looking forgery. He had been doing it for centuries.

"Seize them. They've taken me hostage. They're planning on stealing the Crown Jewels!" The Master ordered.

"That's not true! He threatened to kill these girls! I'm bringing him here to you so that you can arrest him," Captain Jack said.

The Master gave him a sneer. "Who are you going to believe? A servant of the Queen or a strangely dressed peasant with an even stranger accent?" The Master said as he looked at Jack with an "I told you so!" look on his face.

The guards began to arrest them as the Master looked on with a triumphant grin. He took the guns and the tracer away from Jack and said, "I'll keep these! Goodbye, Captain! See you never!"

The Master began to laugh hysterically and then he began to walk away from the four captives as they struggled to break free from the guards.

That was when he heard a familiar noise that caused him to stop in his tracks as the Metacrisis' TARDIS appeared in front of him!

The two Doctors and Donna quickly piled out of the TARDIS as the Doctor shouted at the guards to stop. "This man is an imposter! He no more works for the Queen than I do!" The Doctor shouted.

The guards looked unconvinced at this statement because they still thought of the Doctor as a criminal. Donna quickly thought of an idea and hoped that she could pull it off. She pulled the psychic paper out of the Doctor's pocket where she knew he usually kept it.

Donna walked toward the guards and held the psychic paper out in front of her and said, "I say that that man is an imposter. He does not work for the Queen. This people that he has accused are innocent. I say this as a true representative of the Queen." She said this in her best proper voice and accent. She hoped that the guards believed her.

"Yes, your ladyship! We will release these people right away and take the imposter into custody as you ordered," the lead guard said.

Captain Jack retrieved the guns and the tracer once more from the Master and said, "See you later, Smiley!" He smiled in triumph at the now incensed Time Lord.

"The psychic paper told them that I was Dame Donna of Chiswick and that you two were my plucky young boys who help me out," Donna said with a grin on her face.

The two Doctors gave her an insulted look while everyone else snickered at them.

As the Master was hauled off, the friends all caught each other up to date with what had been happening to each of them and Jenny and Donna had a tearful reunion with each other.

They were all out of danger for now. They still had to find the first segment, however. That would be easier said than done.

**Now that we have everyone gathered together for a proper search for the first segment it seems that things will go easier for our crew. I think not! The trouble is just beginning for them. Rose is still recruiting next time and two of the servants of the Black Guardian finally show up to make trouble for our heroes. Who will they be? **

**Hint: One of them was last seen in the Colin Baker days and knows the Doctor very, very well. **


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you again to all of the people who have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. Thank you all so much!**

Rose was in her White Guardian robe and hood once more as she decided to make an unexpected appearance to visit Lily.

Time suspended around Lily. Everything and everyone around her stopped moving and was frozen in place. Lily always knew that this was when Rose was about to come and talk to her.

Lily waited for a few seconds, and then Rose appeared in a burst of golden light in front of her.

"Hello, oh mighty one!" Lily said with a chuckle and then she curtseyed.

"Stop that, Lil. You know I don't like all that bowing and curtseying stuff. Kissing my feet is all I require. A little groveling wouldn't hurt, either," Rose joked.

Lily giggled. She still worried about all of her new power going to Rose's head but it hadn't happened yet so far that she could tell. Rose still had a sense of humor about the whole thing.

"Tell me what's happening so far," Rose said.

Lily didn't know why she was asking her this. She knew that Rose probably knew perfectly well what had been happening. She did have that whole seeing the past, present, and future thing that she could do. Not to mention that Jack, Donna and the Metacrisis had all shown up exactly when they were most needed. That told Lily that Rose must be keeping tabs on them regularly. She suspected that Rose just wanted an excuse to talk to her and to make sure that she was doing okay. Lily hadn't tried to contact Rose since the whole thing began after all, and it seemed to bother Rose when Lily didn't talk to her on a regular basis. Lily didn't want to bother her much though because she knew that Rose already had too much in her head to worry about.

After Lily had told her about everything that had been happening lately, Rose started to laugh.

"What?" Lily asked wondering what her friend could possibly be laughing about.

"Are you and Jack an item now?" Rose asked teasingly. Lily remembered that she had briefly mentioned Jack hitting on her in her report.

"Not yet. I'm working on it. I haven't exactly had time to talk to him thanks to the Master," Lily said with a disgusted tone to her voice.

"Bothers you, does it?" Rose asked with a chuckle.

"Yes. I don't like it when people point guns at my head and try to arrest me. I'm funny that way," Lily said.

Rose turned serious and asked, "Are you okay, Lil? I keep worrying about you. I know that we did a lot of things when we were at Torchwood, but running with the Doctor is a whole new level of dangerous. Say the word and I'll pull you out."

Lily smiled at her and laughed. Only Rose Tyler could have the fate of the universe hanging over her head and still be more worried about her friend's safety than any of the more pressing problems that she had to deal with lately. "I'm fine! I really am. I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't okay with it," She assured her friend.

Rose smiled and nodded her head. She felt better about things for the moment.

"I have something to give you, Lily. I want you to only use it when you absolutely need it. It only works once," Rose said as she handed Lily an amulet. The amulet had a wolf's head on it and was a bright white color.

"What is this?" Lily asked as she put the amulet around her neck.

"It's got a very, very small portion of my power trapped in it. All you have to do is put your hand on it and mentally command it to work to activate it. It gives you the ability to manipulate time and space for one time only. You can do anything that I can do with it. All you have to do is say what you want the amulet to do and it will do it until you tell it to stop. I want you to have this in case you run into some situation that you can't get out of and it looks like that there is no other way out," Rose said.

Lily's eyes widened as she realized for the first time just how much Rose trusted her. She had had no real idea of it before but now she truly did. Rose had just given her the ability to do almost anything with no strings attached. Lily shuddered. She didn't know if she trusted herself with such power. What if she screwed something up and couldn't fix it? What if someone else got the amulet and used it against Rose? She started to take the amulet off, and Rose shook her head at her.

"It only works for you, Lil. It's isomorphic. I trust you to use the proper judgment in using it. I know you won't take the whole thing lightly," Rose said with a reassuring look on her face.

"Doesn't this go against the whole non-interference thing that Guardians have to go by?" Lily asked.

"It may be bending the rules a little but it doesn't break them. Guardians have given power to their agents to use for millennia. You are my agent, Lil. Technically, you would be the one using the power anyway not me. So it doesn't break the rules," Rose said.

"You never were one to worry about rules, were you?" Lily said as she shook her head.

"Nope!" Rose giggled.

Rose saw the whole experience of being the White Guardian as bending the rules if not outright breaking them. It had been this way ever since the day that her new life had begun.

She remembered the day that she first met the old White Guardian. She had been working on an assignment for Torchwood with Lily when it had gone horribly wrong.

The two of them had been sent to investigate a strange occurrence in a small town called Leadworth. This Leadworth was exactly like the one in her home universe. It even had an Amy Pond who was very similar to the one that the Doctor travelled with now. Rose had met her and gotten to know her during this mission.

Rose and Lily had been sent to investigate a crack in the wall of Amy's house that she told them had been there since she was a child. For most of Amy's life, she had had no trouble from the crack except for when she had heard someone talking inside of it when she was a little girl. The crack had gotten worse in the last few weeks before Rose had been called in to investigate it, however.

Aliens had started coming out of the crack. At first, the aliens were harmless. They were just alien animals that harmed no one. Then, there were a few aliens who had been sucked into the crack from other worlds. They had found themselves trapped in a strange new universe and were quite understandably distraught about it. Torchwood quickly relocated them to their corresponding worlds in the universe of Pete's World or to homes elsewhere if their worlds were uninhabited there. There was no real trouble for many months, and Rose had had a fairly easy time managing the situation. She stayed in Amy's house with Amy and Lily while she tried to come up with a way to shut the crack.

Unfortunately, Rose could not shut the crack and was helpless to prevent a truly dangerous group of aliens from using it to enter Pete's World. That was the day everything changed for her.

Rose had been monitoring the crack and trying unsuccessfully to shut it when she heard a voice she had hoped that she would never hear again.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" said the screeching voice through the crack just before an army of Daleks began to pour out of it and into Amy's house! The Daleks had managed to escape from the void that she and the Doctor had put them in back at Canary Wharf.

She screamed in terror and got herself and Lily out of the house before the Daleks destroyed it. Amy was shot and killed as she run out of the house, and Rose could do nothing to help her. Rose began to frantically call Torchwood and anyone else who would listen for help. She feared that no one could stop them though.

The Metacrisis Doctor immediately appeared in his TARDIS to help her. She had tried to build a relationship with him when the Doctor had first left them here, but it just wasn't the same. The Metacrisis was like the Doctor in many ways, but he was not the man that she loved. They finally ended up good friends in a similar way to her relationship to Jack. The Metacrisis had now come when she called him just like he always did when she really needed help.

The Metacrisis tried valiantly to stop them, but he fell before the onslaught of the Dalek army. The Daleks continued to sweep forward and destroyed everything in their path. Reports had come in from far and wide of massive destruction. No one could stand against the Dalek armada.

Rose had just stood over the Metacrisis' body helpless and shaking with rage and fear as Lily did her best to comfort her as everything had fallen apart around them. Then, Rose had gotten a call from her father. He had told her that her mum and her brother had just been killed by the Daleks as they destroyed the Tyler family home.

That was the moment Rose started to scream uncontrollably. That was the moment the dam in her mind broke and Bad Wolf returned. Rose had continued to scream with rage as golden energy surrounded her body. Lily had looked at her in horror as she finished her transformation into Bad Wolf and she had begun to fight back against the Daleks.

Rose had continued to scream even as Bad Wolf. Suddenly, the anger had been transformed into power as wave after wave of golden energy poured out of her body and slammed into the Daleks like a battering ram.

None of the Daleks could stand against the pure power of the wolf as Rose continued to howl in fury. The waves of energy had continued to flow out of her and had surrounded the world in moments. Every Dalek on Earth had been disintegrated instantly but no other living being had been harmed.

The Bad Wolf was not done, however. All of the death and destruction that the Daleks had caused was swiftly undone as if they had never occurred. All of the people who had been brought back from death had had no memory of the event. Everything was like it had been before.

The golden power had receded back into Rose's body as her work was done. She had then promptly closed the crack in Amy's wall with a wave of her hand. With all of this having been accomplished, the power disappeared as quickly as it had come; and Rose had collapsed in a faint on the ground.

Rose had awakened in a Torchwood hospital to see a strange figure in white standing in her room. The figure had told her that he was the White Guardian, and that he had come to make her an offer.

He had told her that all of reality was under threat by his opposite number, the Black Guardian. He had asked for her to help him put a stop to the Black Guardian's plans. She had protested that she didn't even know how to control the power, and that she had no control over when it would appear.

The White Guardian had then promised to help her gain control of her abilities if she would help him. She had not been interested and had told him to go away.

Finally, The White Guardian had made her an offer that she could never have refused. He had offered to take her back to her home universe and to let her see the Doctor again. She had instantly said yes if her friend, Lily, could come as well. The Guardian had explained to her that she would have to be anonymous at first and that no one could know who she was. That was why she had wanted Lily to come because she wanted at least one friend that she could confide in by her side.

It was only later that she had learned just why the old Guardian had wanted her to help him so badly. She had learned that there was something else that the old Guardian had wanted her to do besides stop the Black Guardian from getting the Key and then rebuilding the Time Lords.

He had told Rose that she was not just a plain ordinary shop girl and never had been. He had told her that she was more than special. He had told her that she was unique. There was no one like her in any other universe.

He had told her that now that the Bad Wolf had been unlocked from her mind once more that he had needed her to help him do something that had never been done in the entire history of the multiverse. Something that not even the Guardians had ever had the power to do.

He had asked her to help him kill another Guardian.

Rose snapped out of her memories at that final thought and saw Lily standing there looking at her with concern.

"You're thinking about what happened back on Pete's World again, aren't you?" Lily asked.

"Yes and what the Guardian asked me to do," Rose said.

"He tricked you Rose. He never told you about that part until after you had agreed to it. You could find another way to accomplish the same goal without killing you know," Lily said.

"Yes, I know. If I did, though, would that break my agreement? Would I get sent back and trapped again?" Rose said in despair.

"I don't know. I do know that you can't do it, Rose. If you do, you'll be no better than the Master," Lily said.

"Maybe, I could master the Bad Wolf enough that I could come back even if he did send me back," Rose said with hope that she didn't have.

She still didn't know enough about her Bad Wolf powers to use them properly. She had mostly been using her Guardian powers to deal with things and if she were stripped of those then she didn't know if she could come back to this universe or not.

She had a horrible choice to make further on down the line: either break her deal with the old Guardian or kill the Black Guardian. The old Guardian had told her that she was the only one in all of the universes that could kill a Guardian. He had also explained to her why he thought that she could do that, but she didn't want to think about that just now. All that he had told her, if it were true, would blow her mind if she thought about it for too long.

She did, however, have a plan in her mind to get around that horrible choice. It was a way to permanently defeat the Black Guardian without killing him, and she had already started implementing it. She only hoped that the old White Guardian would not say that she had cheated if she used it.

Rose knew that it was time to go and recruit more people to her cause. She looked at Lily and said, "I'm going now. I'll see you later, Lil"

"See you!" Lily said with a worried look on her face as Rose vanished in front of her and time resumed its normal pace around her.

The others with her never even knew Rose had been there, and they continued to use the tracer to search for the first segment.

They finally found themselves drawing close to the segment as the tracer made a louder and louder noise. They stopped in front of a small shack on the side of a dirt road. The segment must be in there somewhere.

"Welll, that wasn't so hard. This should be over in just a matter of minutes now," the Metacrisis said with a confident grin.

Donna slapped him instantly and shouted, "You idiot! Every time you say something like that everything goes horribly wrong!"

"This time it might be different though," the Metacrisis said with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Actually, she's right. Everything has gone wrong for you once again, Doctor. You're never going to get the first segment or any of the other ones. You're all going to die right here," said a voice from behind the group.

They all whirled around to see a figure dressed all in black standing there with a look of triumph on his face. It wasn't the Master or the Black Guardian though. It was someone else that the two Doctors both knew very, very well.

"It's been a long time, Doctors. My day has finally come though. The Black Guardian has promised me an entire new life cycle if I kill all of you and bring him The Key To Time. I intend to collect on that bargain," The Valeyard said to them.

The Valeyard was the Doctor's dark side that had been somehow separated from him and gained a corporeal form sometime in the future in between the Doctor's twelfth and final incarnations. The Doctor had met him once before in his sixth incarnation when he had tried to steal all of his remaining regenerations from him.

Now, the Valeyard was back once more and he had brought someone with him. Or rather he had brought something. A pale, faceless humanoid figure stood next to the Valeyard in a battle stance and ready to fight.

"This is a Raston Warrior Robot. It is the most deadly killing machine in the universe, and it is under my complete command. I'm going to use it to kill every one of you and then take the first segment for myself. Nothing can stop it and none of you have a chance against it! I'll just sit back and watch. Too bad I don't have any fish fingers and custard to eat during the entertainment. Or some jelly babies. I love a good bag of sweets. Oh, well! Kill!" The Valeyard said and then stood back a few feet from the robot.

The Valeyard began to laugh as the robot began to fire sharp knives out of its hands at the heroes.

As they all fled in different directions in terror, Donna screamed at the Metacrisis. She shouted, "Dumbo!" at him as she ran. "Sorry!" the Metacrisis shouted back with a sheepish look on his face as he ran too.

**How will they possibly get out of this one? Just what is it that makes Rose so special and why? Why do so many of the Doctor's enemies dress in black? Stay tuned to this story to find out the answers to the first two questions but probably not the last one. **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you again to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed this story.**

The Raston Warrior Robot continued to fling deadly knives in all directions as the two Doctors and their companions ran for cover in a blind panic. The Valeyard had started to laugh and was making a running commentary through the whole thing as if he were watching a movie.

"Oh! So close! He almost got you, Doctor. Don't worry, though. He'll succeed eventually. You showed great form there as you jumped out of the way. Have you ever considered trying out for the Olympics? You'd probably win the Gold," The Valeyard taunted the Doctor as one knife came particularly close to his head and he had to dive out of its way in order to escape it.

Donna had run behind a huge nearby tree for cover and screamed back, "Tell your metal friend to back off and fight like a man, you coward! I'd love to see how well your form is when you're trying to duck out of the way of my fist!"

The Valeyard just laughed in response and shook his head at her as he let her know that that was not going to happen.

Amy and Lily joined Donna behind the tree and the two Doctors took cover behind a nearby rock. Jack had found a different but just as big tree of his own and was using it as cover.

Jenny, however, was not even trying to hide. She was somersaulting and flipping in and out of the barrage of knives as she slowly got closer and closer to the robot.

The Valeyard narrowed his eyes at this and knew that she might potentially get past the robot and be a threat to him soon. He had to do something about her now before she had the chance to get any further.

Donna, from her vantage point behind the tree, realized what was going on and shouted to Jack to provide some cover fire for Jenny. Jack pulled out his gun and began to fire at the Valeyard. The Valeyard went running himself and hid behind his own tree.

"How do you like it, mate?" Donna taunted him as he hid.

"Jack! No guns!" the two Doctors both shouted out at the same time.

"Hey! He was going to try to kill Jenny!" Jack complained. Talk about ungrateful he thought.

Jenny finally reached the robot and swiftly pulled out her own gun and fired it point blank into its chest. She flipped away from the robot as it staggered and sparks began to fly out of its chest.

Jenny smiled and thought that she had beaten it. She was soon proven wrong, however, as the robot suddenly teleported away; and then swiftly reappeared behind Jenny with a knife in its hand.

The murderous machine quickly wrapped its arm around her and tried unsuccessfully to stab her with the knife. Jenny managed to wriggle out of the machine's grip and somersaulted away from it.

She then continued her dance through the knives as the robot started flinging out knives from its hands once more. She knew that she couldn't do this forever. Her mind started racing through other ways to defeat the thing in front of her as the soldier part of her completely took over her mind.

Donna was frantic with worry, and she suddenly came up with an idea to stop the robot. She only hoped that it would work.

"Hey, dumbos! One of you needs to make yourself useful and throw me a sonic screwdriver. I think that I have a way to defeat that thing. I just need to do a quick modification on the sonic first," Donna shouted at the two Doctors.

The Metacrisis took out his sonic screwdriver and threw it at her. Donna caught it and began to take it apart and make modifications to it with lightning speed. She needed to change the settings on it.

Jack, despite the Doctors' earlier admonishments against guns, started to fire at the robot again as he tried to help Jenny.

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to open the front door of the nearby shack that they had found earlier that contained the first segment of the Key To Time.

"The door to the shack is now open. I want everyone to run into the shack when I give the signal. When I say run, run," The Doctor shouted.

Donna realized that the Doctor was waiting on her to finish changing the screwdriver before he gave the signal. He was hoping to use her attack to provide cover for the others when they ran to safety. It came in handy sometimes to know exactly how the Doctor's mind worked now that she was the DoctorDonna once again.

Donna finished her changes to the screwdriver and pointed it in the robot's direction. She nodded her head at the Doctor to show him that she was ready.

"Run!" The Doctor screamed out as Donna simultaneously pointed the screwdriver at the robot and pushed the button.

The screwdriver gave out an ear shattering barrage of noise, and the Raston Robot began to shake uncontrollably from the assault.

The others ran inside the shack while Donna continued to attack the machine. Everyone but Donna was soon inside the small building.

The Raston Robot shook more and more violently as the assault on it continued. Then, Donna gave out a cry of anger as she realized that the screwdriver was beginning to get hotter and hotter in her hand and stream was rising from it. She hoped that the robot blew up before the sonic did or she was in big trouble! She had known that there was a possibility of this happening because she had modified the screwdriver past its safety limits in order to have the maximum power output that it could give her.

The screwdriver had become red hot, but Donna continued to hold it as she continued her attack. Then, there was a huge explosion as the Raston Robot exploded into a million pieces, and Donna ducked as shrapnel went flying in all directions.

She stood up in triumph after it was safe to do so and said with a grin, "That's Donna Noble, 1 and Dark Doctor, 0."

"Donna! Get in the shack before the Valeyard tries something else!" The Metacrisis shouted.

"Thank you, Donna! I'm so grateful to you, Donna! I couldn't have done it without you, Donna! It wouldn't kill you to have some gratitude, Spaceman!" Donna mocked him as she ran towards the shack.

The Valeyard came out from his hiding place with a snarl. Blast that girl he thought. Now, they were all that much closer to the segment. He would not let this stop him, however. He would stop them yet.

Once she was inside the shack, Donna handed the sonic back to the Metacrisis. He screamed in pain and the sonic dropped to the ground and promptly exploded in a shower of sparks.

"Sorry!" Donna said with a cringing expression on her face.

"You burnt my hand and you ruined my screwdriver! I loved my screwdriver!" The Metacrisis whined.

"I just saved all of our lives!" Donna protested.

"You poor, poor thing!" The Metacrisis said with a pitiful expression as he looked down at the smoldering screwdriver.

"Oi! How about some gratitude, Spaceman!" Donna shouted as she began to get angry.

"Thank you, Donna! I'll say it even if Handy there won't," The Doctor said.

"Oi! I am grateful! I was just observing a moment of silence for my sonic! Have some respect! The poor dear got me out of a lot of bad scrapes!" The Metacrisis shot back.

"It's not alive you know," Donna said as she rolled her eyes.

"It's a good thing, too! Since you just blew it up!" The Metacrisis said as he continued to whine.

"Okay. I've had about enough of this! Shut up!" Amy screamed as her temper finally blew up.

The Scottish girl walked up to the Metacrisis and pointed her finger in his face as she began to lecture him. "Suck it up! It's just a tool! You can make another one. Now, tell Donna thank you! If I hear any more whining from you, I'm going to knock you out! Thank her. Now!" Amy screamed at him.

The Doctor was smiling uncontrollably. It was so amusing when she wasn't doing that to him. That's my Amy he thought proudly.

The Metacrisis grinned and looked at the Doctor as he said, "You're right. She is like Donna. I like her!"

This made everyone giggle and released some of the tension that had built up in them from the dangerous situation that they had just been in.

The Doctor gave Amy a favorable pat on the shoulder and she smiled at him. He then pulled the tracer out and began to try to locate the segment once more.

The tracer finally led him to a chest in the corner of the room. He used his sonic screwdriver to unlock it and looked inside of it to find an ancient sword. As he touched the sword with the tracer, there was a flash of light and it swiftly changed into the first segment. They had found it at last.

The segment was a transparent glass-like object that looked like a puzzle piece as it was made in an odd shape. Once they found the other five segments, they just had to put them together with the first piece like you would a puzzle in order to form the key.

They all went outside after the Doctor made sure that the Valeyard was gone, and they made their way back to their TARDISes. Donna and the Metacrisis got into their TARDIS while everyone else got into the Doctor's TARDIS. The Doctor and the Metacrisis had linked up the two TARDISes so that the Metacrisis' TARDIS would go wherever the Doctor's went. The Doctor inserted the tracer into the console once more and they all went off in search of the next segment.

Meanwhile, Rose had appeared at Stormcage Prison in the 51st century as she sought to add another recruit to her cause.

She was not looking forward to this at all. This was the last person that she ever wanted to see.

She removed her disguise and appeared in her White Guardian form once more as she walked up to one particular cell.

River Song was lying asleep on a bed inside the cell. Rose considered just leaving before River noticed her, but she knew that her friends would probably need her so she walked through the bars like they weren't there and entered the cell.

River got up with a wide smile on her face and seemed completely at ease as if people walked through the bars of her cell every day.

"Hello, Rose!" she greeted her.

**You just knew that River had to know about Rose, didn't you? She always seems five steps ahead of everyone after all. **

**Next time: Rose and River! Also, The Doctor and the Metacrisis finally have a discussion about Rose. Watch the sparks fly!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! Thank you all so much!**

**Now without further ado, I present the battle of the companions. In this corner, we have Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf and the White Guardian. And in this corner, we have Doctor River Song, the Doctor's wife. Ding Ding Ding Ding! Ready! Fight! Fight!**

"Hello, Rose!" River Song said with a huge smile on her face.

Rose, dressed in her White Guardian robe and hood, looked at her in shock.

"I don't know who you're talking about. I'm the White Guardian. I have no name. I walk in eternity, and I am beyond such things as a name," Rose said in her best Doctor impersonation.

"I can't imagine who you're trying to impersonate there, " River laughed with a knowing look on her face.

Rose gave up on denying the truth, and she finally asked," How do you know me?"

River just gave her an even bigger grin and simply said, "Spoilers!"

"That's not going to work on me. I want you to tell me what you know now," Rose demanded.

"I can't. I can't say anything about the future or it might change. You of all people should know that, Rose," River said with a serious look on her face.

Rose grunted in annoyance. This woman was beginning to get on her nerves with her enigmatic routine. She hadn't liked her from the start when she heard that she had married her Doctor, and this stubborn refusal to talk wasn't helping her score any brownie points with her.

"I've come to ask you to help me against the Black Guardian. I've already gotten the Doctor's help to find the segments of the Key To Time before he does, and I'm sure that he could use you. What do you say?" Rose asked as she let the subject of her identity drop for now.

"I can't," River said with no emotion on her face.

Rose was incensed. "Why not? The Doctor needs you! He's in a lot of danger right now. He needs all of the help that he can get. Are you that selfish that you won't lift a finger to help your own husband?" Rose said with an angry tone in her voice. She was beginning to lose her temper.

"I just can't. I can't tell you why. I want to help but I can't," River said as her face still showed no emotion.

Rose exploded with rage. If the Doctor ever needed her, she would have come running no matter what. Nothing would have stopped her. She couldn't imagine not being there for him. She didn't understand this woman that claimed to love him refusing to help him when he needed it the most.

"What is wrong with you?! What if something happens to him because you aren't there to stop it? You have to help him," Rose shouted at her at the top of her lungs.

"I can't! You'll find out why some day but I can't tell you now. You'll just have to trust me," River said as her calm mask started to slip. Rose was beginning to get to her now.

"Trust you? Why? I don't even know you. You'll have to do better than that. I mean how do I know that I can trust your judgment. I can already see that it is questionable at best," Rose remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" River said with growing anger on her face.

"Well, that hair for starters. It looks like you got your head caught in a wind tunnel! That outfit of yours is terrible too. It hurts to look at. I mean it literally brings tears to my eyes. Tears of laughter! I finally found someone who has worse fashion sense than the Doctor," Rose said with a catty tone to her voice.

Now, River was close to blowing up. She knew that Rose was trying to bait her, and she was determined not to let her do it.

"That's rich coming from someone who dresses like a reject from a sci fi convention. You must have gained a few pounds recently, dear. You're certainly gone to great lengths to hide your figure with that oversized robe on. What's the matter? Did you eat a few too many chips?" River taunted back after a moment. She had tried to stop herself from saying something back but she just couldn't.

Oh, it was on! Rose thought. It took all of her self-control to keep herself from turning River into dust. It was very tempting though.

"I have to wear this to hide my identity. It's supposed to be bulky so that no one can know who I am. Not that it helped me against you," Rose defended herself.

She began to get angrier and angrier. She needed to know who this woman was and why she was doing this.

Rose started to read River's timeline and stopped when she saw just how she had gotten married to the Doctor.

"Wait a minute! You forced him to marry you! You made him marry you or you were going to let the universe be destroyed! What's the matter? You couldn't get him any other way? Are you that desperate?" Rose shouted at her in anger.

River lost her battle to keep her temper in check at last. "At least he didn't dump me on some parallel world in order to get rid of me because I couldn't take a hint," River shot back.

Rose screamed with rage. How dare this woman say such a thing to her! She didn't know what she and the Doctor meant to each other. She didn't know what she had gone through to get back to him and how much it hurt her every night not to be by his side.

Rose began to glow with golden energy and she felt Bad Wolf taking her over. She tried to keep control even in her anger because she was afraid of what she might do even with a stray thought.

"You don't know anything about me! We love each other! We've loved each other forever! I've known him ever since we were-" Rose stopped herself in mid-sentence. What she had been going to say didn't make any sense. Yet, at the time, it had felt like the truth to her.

The Bad Wolf left her, and she stopped glowing as her anger was replaced by confusion. What had brought that weird thought into her head? She knew that what she had been going to say wasn't true. Was she losing her mind?

River calmed down as she saw that something was troubling Rose. "What is it?" River asked with concern.

Rose hesitated and began shaking. "I don't know. It's like for a minute there I felt like I was someone else," She said in a shaky voice.

River immediately forgot their fight and put her hand on her shoulder to calm her. "I'm sure it's just because you got so angry. People say and do all kinds of things that they normally wouldn't when they're angry. I'm sorry for what I said. I know that he still loves you. He still looks at a hologram of you in the TARDIS sometimes when he thinks I'm not looking and cries. I guess I'm just a little bit jealous," River said with a gentle tone in her voice.

Rose put her hand on River's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry too! It just shows how the universe just keeps trying to split me and him up. I finally get back to him and he's married. I still want to travel with him though. If I can't be with him any other way then I at least want that."

"How are you going to travel with him if you're stuck being the White Guardian?" River asked.

"I have a way around that. I just hope that it works," Rose said.

"I don't know how long that I'll be around, Rose. You may get your chance to be with him sooner than you think. I've always gotten the feeling that he knows when I'll die and that I die young. It's a look that he gives me sometimes like there's something that he desperately wants to tell me and that he knows that he can't," River admitted to her.

"I hope that that's not true. I didn't get to the end of your timeline so I don't know if it is or not. Do you want me to see?" Rose asked.

"No. I'd rather not know," River said.

"I can't blame you," Rose said.

All of the tension between them was gone and they gave each other a small, short hug. They weren't exactly friends but they weren't mortal enemies any more either.

"Do you still not want to go and help him?" Rose asked.

"I can't. You told me not to. You said that I couldn't," River said.

"What? I never said that," Rose said confused.

"You will say it. In the future. This is not the first time that I've met you. You told me that you would come to take me to help the Doctor today and that I was to tell you that I could not go. You didn't tell me why. All you said was that it was important that I not be there. You also apologized in advance for what you were going to say to me when I refused to help. I didn't know what it was but I knew that it must be going to be a doozy and it was," River explained.

"You could have just told me that in the first place," Rose said.

"I find that it's best not to give out too many details in situations like these," River said with a shrug.

"Very well. I'll go then. I hope to see you later and under more pleasant circumstances, Dr. Song," Rose said as she vanished with a golden light.

River Song smiled as she pulled a small object out of her pocket and looked at it. It's working just like she said it would River thought. Such an insignificant thing at first glance but so important to the fate of everyone. River put the small circular silver object back in her pocket. She would hold onto it until the time came for her to use it.

Meanwhile, in the Time Vortex, the Doctor was all alone in the console room as everyone else on his ship was asleep. He knew that the Metacrisis was probably alone as well. Donna had just recently become a Time Lady and would probably still sleep on a regular schedule until she got used to the fact that her body no longer needed it as much as it used to.

Now, when there was no one else around to hear them, was the time to finally ask the Metacrisis what he had put off asking him for so long. He hadn't wanted to talk about what had happened between The Metacrisis and Rose, but he knew that he had to know. It hurt him to even think about it. He had sacrificed his own happiness because he had thought that that was what was best for Rose. Now, he realized that all he had done was hurt her more. He must have because Rose was not with the Metacrisis. They must have broken up. Maybe they hadn't even gotten together at all. Whatever had happened, he had hurt Rose; and she was probably over in the other world miserable and alone now.

He had put this conversation off for too long because he couldn't bear to think about Rose being alone somewhere and in pain. He had frightening images in his mind of her doing something stupid or hurting herself in some way because of what he had done.

He hoped that maybe she would find someone else even if he never would. He had River but he didn't love her like he did Rose. It just wasn't the same. He cared about River but he wasn't sure that what he felt for her was love. It was definitely not the kind of love that he had had with Rose. He had only had that kind of love in his life once before. That was his first wife. He had lost her as well. It seemed that the universe was determined to take everyone he loved away from him.

The Doctor turned on ship to ship communications and contacted the Metacrisis in his TARDIS. The Metacrisis looked at the Doctor unsurprised that he was calling him.

"Finally! I thought that you would have done this a long time ago," The Metacrisis said.

"You know how hard that it is for me to even think about her. I don't like to talk about her. It hurts," The Doctor said.

"I know. Believe me I know. Ask away," The Metacrisis said.

"I need to know what happened between you and Rose. Where is she? Is she okay?" The Doctor asked. He knew that Rose must be okay or the Metacrisis would have said something by now; but he still needed to hear it before he would feel better.

"She's fine. We just couldn't make it work out. We both decided that it was best that we go our separate ways. Rose went to work with Torchwood full time, and I have travelled alone in my TARDIS ever since then until now," The Metacrisis said, reassuring him.

The Doctor wanted more details than that. "Why didn't things work out?" He asked.

The Metacrisis hesitated for a moment with a sigh. He didn't want to speak about that. Finally, he decided that he owed it to his other self to tell him everything.

"We tried to have a relationship at first. We really did. At first, we were happy. I loved her, and she loved me. She seemed to love me anyway. I wonder now if she just thought that she did or maybe that she wanted to so badly that she fooled herself. I still wonder about that sometimes. Did she ever really love me at all? It hurts! I know that she wanted to. I could see the pain on her face when she told me that our relationship had to end. She knew that she was hurting me, and she felt such sorrow for me. I like to think that she loved me a little bit if she could feel something for me. I still don't know," The Metacrisis admitted with misery on his face.

"Why didn't she love you?" The Doctor prodded. He didn't want to cause his other self any more pain but he had to know.

The Metacrisis became angry. "You know why. You know why our relationship was doomed from the start. She was still in love with you, you idiot! I may look like you and act like you but I'm not you! You should have realized that it was never going to work. You just had to do the self-sacrifice thing though, didn't you? All that you did was make things worse! Now, all three of us are unhappy!" He shouted.

The Doctor became angry too now. "I was doing what I thought was best. I couldn't give her a normal life. She would become old and I wouldn't. It wasn't fair to her," he defended himself.

"Yes, it was so much better to strand both of us in another universe and try to force us into a loveless relationship. That worked out very well, didn't it! You just left her with no one. She never did find anyone else. I would find her still alone every time I came back to Earth to visit her. Every time that I would ask her about it she said that she was too busy to be in a relationship. She buried herself in her work at Torchwood and never did much else from what I could tell. I'm not even sure she had any friends. At least, I never saw her be friendly with anyone. She always seemed to put everyone off to a distance. I think that she was afraid of being hurt again," The Metacrisis shot back.

(Story note: The Metacrisis never met Lily except for a few minutes while the Daleks were attacking the Earth in which the two of them never talked to each other. Rose and Lily didn't become friends until after the Metacrisis left Earth in the TARDIS which is why he doesn't know about her. He doesn't remember Lily which is why he didn't seem to recognize her when they met before. I just thought that I would clear that up.)

"Why didn't you step in and make sure that she had someone? Why didn't you stay with her? " The Doctor asked.

"That is because it hurt both of us too much to be around each other. Every time she looked at me, she saw you! Every time I looked at her, I saw what I could never have. That's why we can only be friends, and why we can't stay around each other for too long," The Metacrisis shot back.

The Doctor looked deflated and could think of no more to say. He just put his head in his hands and shook in sorrow. This was why he had put this conversation off for so long. He had known how much that it was going to hurt.

The Metacrisis' angry face softened, and he said with a softened voice," I'm sorry! I know that you didn't mean for all of this to happen. Maybe The White Guardian could bring Rose back to us if you asked her. She brought me here after all. I asked her if Rose could come with me when she recruited me, but she never answered me. I took that to mean that she either wouldn't or couldn't bring Rose. I let it drop. Maybe she would do it for you though once you've helped her get the Key. She'd owe you one."

The Doctor looked hopeful at this thought, but he didn't know if he should do it or not. Maybe Rose would eventually find someone. Maybe she was better off without him. He would just end up getting her killed or worse. That always seemed to happen to people that stayed around him too long. They got burned in some way or another.

The Metacrisis looked at him with despair. "Stop thinking like that! She wants to be with you, and you want to be with her. That's all that matters," he said knowing fully well what was going through the other Doctor's head.

"It's too late! She probably doesn't even want me anymore. Besides that, I have River now," The Doctor said.

"She does still want you. I know it. As for River, we both know how that ends; and then you'll be alone again. Do you really want that?" The Metacrisis said.

"Of course I don't! If something ever happened to Rose because of me, though, I wouldn't be able to bear it! I'd have to –" The Doctor had to stop in mid-sentence because he was too upset to continue speaking. He was shaking uncontrollably now.

The Metacrisis didn't know what to say. He only knew of one thing to do. He mentally commanded his TARDIS to instruct the other TARDIS to wake someone up to calm the Doctor down. He knew that the Doctor would need someone to talk to after such an emotional roller coaster.

A few minutes later, Amy came into the console room and saw the Doctor shaking out of control. The TARDIS had woken her up, and she had had a sense that something was wrong with the Doctor. She had immediately gone to the console room to find him.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked with concern on her face as she put her arms around him.

"I – I was just thinking about Rose!" He sobbed. He could say no more.

Amy understood and stopped talking. She just held him as he continued to sob uncontrollably.

The Metacrisis cut the video off in his TARDIS. The two of them would speak of this no more.

Amy led the Doctor back to his bedroom and put him in bed. She sat on the bed next to him until she could hear him drift off to sleep. Then, she left the room quietly and shut the door behind her. She stood outside the door for a few more minutes just to make sure that he was still asleep, and then she went back to bed herself. It was his job to keep her safe, and her job to protect him from himself. That was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep herself.

**What is the object in River's hand, and why couldn't she go to help the Doctor? What was it Rose started to say that upset her so much? These are questions for another time. **

**Next Time: Our heroes arrive where the second segment is and begin to search for it. Rose goes to recruit another familiar face and gets in a fight with an old enemy of one of the Doctor's companions. There's a hint right there as to which person Rose is going to recruit. Further Hint: This person has companions of her own. **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.**

**Once again, thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! Thank you all so much!**

Sarah Jane Smith was wandering alone through a fog-filled street. She had no idea how long she had been here or even how she had got here. She wasn't even sure where here was, and she was beginning to wonder if she were dreaming.

She kept calling out, "Hello! Is anyone there? Where am I?" She had been calling that for what seemed like hours, but no one had answered her yet.

She wondered how much longer that she would be trapped here. When was she going to wake up? Or was she already awake and trapped in some nightmare reality somewhere?

Her mind then went to her children, Luke and Skye. Would she ever see them again? Were they okay? Were they trapped too like she was?

She began to silently cry at the thought of them being in danger. She wished that the Doctor were here. He would always know what to do. Then, she reminded herself that she wasn't some helpless damsel in distress. She had gotten herself out of worse trouble than this before, and she wasn't gotten to give up now.

It was when she was determined not to give up, that a familiar figure appeared in front of her. She idly wondered if he had sensed her rededication to survive and had finally shown himself in response to this.

She had finally come face to face with the architect of her despair, The Trickster!

"Hello, Sarah Jane Smith! Fancy meeting you here!" The Trickster smirked.

"I should have known it was you behind this. This is just your style. What do you want?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I just want you to make a wish. That's all. Just a single simple wish," The Trickster said with an ever widening smirk on his face.

"What wish?" Sarah asked.

She knew that it had to be something awful. It always was. It had to be something that would alter reality in some way to the Trickster's advantage. That was his way. He tried to trick people into making wishes that seemed to be harmless and that gave the wisher some advantage but in reality they did major damage to the timestream.

"I want you to wish that you never met the Doctor," The Trickster stated.

"Never," Sarah said with no hesitation.

"Think about it. Think how much better off your life would be if you had never met him. You'd have a husband and a family by now. You'd have a normal life instead of constantly being in danger all of the time. You would be blissfully unaware of the war constantly going on around you just like most people are. You'd be so much happier," The Trickster said.

"I am happy, I do have a family, and I don't want a normal life. I'm fine with the one I have right now. Go away. I want nothing to do with you," Sarah said defiantly.

"I don't think you want me to leave, Sarah. If I leave, then you will be trapped here forever. You have to make the wish or you will be trapped for all eternity," The Trickster said, growing more and more angry with every moment.

"You can't do that. You can only grant wishes if the wisher makes them of their own free will. You can't make them wish for something that they don't want," Sarah protested.

"Those were the old rules. There is a new regime coming. Soon, I shall be able to do as I will. The universe will be belong to those like me. I am merely starting things a little early. Who's going to stop me anyway? You?" The Trickster said with laughter.

At that moment, the Trickster felt a tap on his shoulder; and he twirled around in surprise to see a figure in white standing behind him.

"What?!" The Trickster blurted out in surprise. No one should have been able to get in or out of this place without him knowing about it.

"Excuse me, but I believe that the lady said no. That means you have no further business here. Go home!" Rose commanded.

"How dare you? You have no right to interfere here. You are breaking the rules. You cannot interfere!" The Trickster protested.

"I interfere whenever and wherever I like once the rules have been broken, and you have broken the rules. Sarah Jane is right, you know. You can't force someone to make a wish," Rose said.

"Not that I want to look a gift horse in the mouth, but who are you? How do you know my name?" Sarah asked.

Oh, everybody knows you, Sarah Jane. You're about as big a legend as The Doctor. As for me, I'm a friend. You can call me The White Guardian," Rose said.

"The White Guardian? The Doctor told me about you, but he said that the Guardian was a man," Sarah said confused.

"I'm a new Guardian for new times," Rose said with a grin.

"You have no right to be here. You will leave now, girl!" The Trickster cried out indignantly.

"I don't think that you want to be giving me orders, little man. You might make me angry. You wouldn't like that, trust me. The only thing that makes me angry quicker than someone trying to push me around is if you take away my chips. I love chips! Do you have any?" Rose said mocking him.

"What?" The Trickster said as he couldn't understand what she was going on about.

"Chips? You know! Fish and chips?! They have a wonderful taste, you know. Wait a minute! I'm the Guardian now. I can just make chips by myself now, can't I? I'll do that. I never thought about it before. That is so cool!" Rose babbled. She was clearly enjoying herself here. She always loved cutting bullies down to size even before she met the Doctor.

A carton of chips appeared in her hand still warm as if they had just been cooked. She began to pull one out and eat it. She pulled out another one and offered it to the Trickster.

"You want one?" She asked innocently.

"No!" The Trickster shouted, growing more and more infuriated.

"Are you sure? They're very good! Have some," Rose said.

"NO!" The Trickster said louder.

"You're no fun! You know that! That's a common problem with people like you. No sense of humor," Rose said with a giggle. She was really enjoying this.

"You will leave now or I will destroy you!" The Trickster screamed.

"You want one, Sarah?" Rose asked as she pulled out another one.

"No thanks," Sarah said as she shook her head in amusement. She didn't know who this woman was, but she already liked her. She reminded her of the Doctor. She had that same off the wall sense of humor that he had had in his fourth incarnation.

"Too bad! You don't know what you're missing. Oh, well! More for me, huh?" Rose said with a snicker.

The Trickster had finally had enough of this girl's mindless babbling. He quickly slapped the chips out of Rose's hands, and they went flying across the ground.

"Enough! I'm sick and tired of you and your chips!" He shouted.

"Hey! I was eating those! You just wasted a perfectly good pack of chips! You know what else you did?" Rose said as she gave an ever widening smile.

"What are you talking about now?" The Trickster shrieked. He was raving now.

"You just attacked a Guardian. That means I can attack you back. Them's the rules, you know, mate!" Rose said as her hands began to glow.

"No, you can't! You wouldn't dare!" The Trickster shouted.

"You wanna bet, mate!" Rose said. She noticed that she was talking more like her old self the more fun that she had had but at the moment she didn't care. She was enjoying this more than she had enjoyed anything in a long time.

The Trickster unleashed a bolt of energy at Rose, but she quickly teleported out of its way. Then, she reappeared right behind him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"It's time for you to go! Say goodbye, ugly!" Rose shouted.

She picked him up and threw him through the air like a rag doll. She then waved her hand, and a portal appeared in front of his sailing body that quickly sent him back to his home dimension as he passed through it.

"Good riddance!" Rose said.

She turned to Sarah, and asked,"I'm sure you want to go home now, but I would like to ask you to help me before you do. The Doctor is on a mission for me to find the segments of the Key To Time before my enemy, The Black Guardian, does. He needs all of the help that he can get, and I would love it if you could go with him. You are brilliant, and I know that your help would be invaluable. Would you do it? Don't think that you have to do it to get home! I'm not like that. I'll send you home no matter what," Rose said.

Sarah thought about it, and then asked, "Will you send me home when everything is through?"

"Of course!" Rose said with a grin. She knew that Sarah would help.

Sarah smiled, and then said, "Ok. I'll do it then. How do I get there?"

"I'll just wave my hand, and the next thing you know you'll be in the TARDIS," Rose said.

Sarah nodded at that and waited for Rose to act.

"Wait a minute! I've got something I want to give you first. You can give some to the Doctor, too. I'm sure he'll love them," Rose said.

She snapped her fingers and something small appeared in her hand. She gave the object to Sarah, and then she waved her hand.

"Goodbye, Sarah. See you later!" Rose said with a laugh.

Sarah vanished and then reappeared on the TARDIS. The Doctor had just gotten up from his rest the night before and as he entered the console room he was greeted by the sight of his old friend standing there waiting for him.

"Hello, Sarah Jane! I assume that The Guardian sent you here," The Doctor greeted her.

"Oh, yes. She also wanted me to give you a gift," Sarah said as she held out the object that Rose had given her.

The Doctor looked at it with curiosity and asked, "What is it?"

"Chips! You want some?" Sarah said giggling as she opened the carton and took one out to offer the Doctor.

The Doctor chuckled at that and took one. This new Guardian certainly had a wild sense of humor.

Just then, The TARDIS materialized at their new destination.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked.

"We've finally arrived at the location of the second segment of the Key. It's an old favorite of yours, in fact. Peladon," The Doctor said.

**Next: Rose visits her oldest friend during her recruitment drive. Meanwhile, The Doctor and his friends battle through courtly intrigue and backstabbing on Peladon. This also features the return of an old friend of the Doctor's from the Peladon episodes. **

**Hint: This person has a very big eye!**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! **

**The Doctor and crew have finally arrived at Peladon. Meanwhile, Rose is about to visit an old friend. **

Mickey Smith and Martha Jones had been investigating a routine alien sighting near Cardiff when everything suddenly went very wrong. There had been reports of strange looking creatures having been sighted around an old abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Cardiff, and the husband and wife team had decided to investigate them on their own.

They had managed to get inside the warehouse without any trouble and had been searching through the old building without finding a single trace of alien activity for almost an hour.

They had finally decided to give up the search and go home when they finally found their evidence. A horde of Sontarans materialized right in front of them out of thin air.

"Destroy the intruders!" shouted one of the Sontarans.

Mickey and Martha ran for their lives as the Sontarans began firing at them.

"You and your bright ideas! Let's go investigate the old warehouse you said! It'll be a lark!" Martha grumbled as she ran.

"Hey! How did I know it was gonna turn out to be bloody Sontarans?" Mickey protested.

"It's pretty much always Sontarans!" Martha shouted in annoyance.

"Maybe they like you," said a voice from behind them. It wasn't a Sontaran's voice. It was the voice of a woman.

Martha risked a quick glimpse behind her as she ran, and then she stopped in her tracks and whirled around in a daze at what she saw. Mickey noticed that she had stopped running, and he stopped and looked too. His eyes widened in surprise at what he saw.

A figure in white stood in front of them giving them a wave. Behind the figure, the Sontarans were frozen in their tracks. They had been frozen in time.

"Hello!" Rose said with a cheerful tone to her voice.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Martha asked.

"I'm the White Guardian. Nice to meet you! I'm the one you can thank for getting you out of this mess. I've frozen the Sontarans in time. They won't move until I want them to," Rose said.

"Thank you! Why are you helping us though? What do you want?" Mickey asked. He was always the suspicious one Rose thought.

"I couldn't be doing it out of the kindness of my heart, could I? Always paranoid, aren't you, Mickey?" Rose said.

"Hey! How do you know my name?" Mickey said as he became even more suspicious.

"I know lots of things. I know who you are, I know who Martha is, and I know who's going to win that game you've bet on. You can say goodbye to that money, by the way. I've come to ask the two of you to help me. The Doctor is looking for the Key To Time for me in order to save the universe, and he's going to need your help. Will you help him?" Rose asked.

Martha looked at Mickey with a frown on her face and said, "You've been betting again?" She slapped him on the shoulder.

"I don't know what she's talking about, Martha. Honest," Mickey lied.

"Sure, Mickey! You only do it all the time. This time though is different. Right!" Rose mocked.

"How do you know that?" Mickey cried out. Rose could see he was getting freaked out.

"I told you how I know. I know lots of things. I'm full of knowledge. So, how about helping the Doctor?" Rose asked again.

"Of course we will," Martha said.

"Wait a minute. How do we know that she knows the Doctor? She could be lying. We could be about to get ourselves in an even worse mess than the one we're in now," Mickey said, still suspicious.

"Would I save your lives if I meant you any harm?" Rose asked.

"Of course you would if you had to use us in some diabolical plan that involves keeping us alive for it to work," Mickey reasoned.

"What diabolical plan?" Martha asked with a frown on her face.

"It's the kind of cunning diabolical plan that aliens with white robes that pop out of nowhere come up with. How should I know what kind of plan it is, but I'm sure that there is one!" Mickey said with absolute certainty.

Rose now knew that she was never going to convince her paranoid ex-boyfriend to come without telling him who she was. He was her oldest friend so she trusted him not to tell anyone anyway.

She took a deep breath; and then she walked up to Mickey and whispered in his ear in her normal voice, "If you don't help me, I'm gonna smack you, Mickey! Now quit mucking about and get to it!"

Mickey's eyes widened in surprise, and he pulled her to him in a massive bear hug. He began to cry tears of joy, and he started to say her name.

She quickly stopped him before he could say anything. "You can't tell anyone who I am, Mickey. No one must know. Got it? You can't even tell Martha. If anyone finds out who I am, the whole universe will be in danger," Rose said as she tried to stress to him how important her secret was.

Mickey nodded in understanding, and she knew that he would keep his promise.

Martha kept staring at him with narrow eyes. She didn't like the huge hug that Mickey had just given this total stranger. Rose knew that she had gotten Mickey into trouble.

"It's nothing, Martha! We're just old friends that haven't seen each other in a long time. Don't go being all jealous now, okay? Mickey loves you. He doesn't love me, and I definitely don't love him except as a friend," Rose assured her.

Martha seemed to be satisfied with this. She didn't know why but she trusted this woman. There was something familiar about her that she couldn't quite place.

Mickey now looked at Rose in awe. She had told him once what she could remember about Bad Wolf, and it had sounded pretty wild. Now, he was getting to see his old friend in action using her super powers. It was amazing.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" Rose said with a grin as she sensed his thoughts. He nodded his head at her.

Martha and Mickey both agreed to help the Doctor, and Rose sent them to the planet Peladon. She knew that they would be needed there.

Then, she turned to the Sontarans. "So, what am I going to do with you? I can't interfere with you directly, but maybe if I just called someone that could?" Rose said to herself.

A mobile phone appeared in her hand, and she called UNIT. She told them about the Sontarans and presented herself as an anonymous caller. She told them to get to the warehouse immediately to stop them. When she knew that they believed her and that they would send a group to investigate, then she unfroze the Sontarans and vanished in a blaze of golden light.

She hated not to stop them, but it was against the Guardian rules. She had been bending the rules by saving Martha and Mickey but not outright breaking them. She hadn't actually the Sontarans or stopped them, after all.

She looked into the future and saw that UNIT would get to the Sontarans in time to stop any bloodshed and she was satisfied. She continued her search for recruits with an unfettered conscience.

Meanwhile, back on Peladon, Lily had just gotten herself in huge trouble with the Queen of Peladon's advisor, Hamesh. She had angered him when she pretty much called him a crook to his face. Hamesh actually was a crook, but this was beside the point. Such things were not done in the court of Peladon, especially not by commoners.

The Queen, herself, was sympathetic to Lily both because she was the Doctor's friend from when the Doctor had been here before and because she never liked Hamesh either. Hamesh, however, had great political pull on Peladon so she knew that confronting him would be hard even for her to do. She managed to talk Hamesh out of executing her, however; and he settled for a public apology from the girl. Lily gave the apology with a lukewarm tone to her voice that showed she didn't really mean it. Hamesh, however, was pleased and left her alone after that. He had gotten his ego soothed after all.

Just as Lily had gotten out of trouble, Martha and Mickey suddenly popped up out of thin air in the middle of everyone in the court. Many people screamed and the Doctor had to hurriedly convince everyone that the two newcomers were friends of his and meant no harm to anyone there.

He had to do some particular convincing to calm down Alpha Centauri. She was his old friend from the first two times that he had been to Peladon back when he was in his third incarnation. The alien had a huge eye that took up its whole head, and it had a weird high screechy feminine voice that got even higher when it got nervous which was often. Centauri was always getting her nerves all worked up about something. She was an Ambassador to Peladon from her home planet; and she had been on Peladon longer than anyone, even the natives. She was hundreds of years old, but she didn't look a day over 80.

The Doctor had everyone calmed down now, and he told the Queen about his search for the Key. She knew of nothing that could be the segment in disguise, of course; but she gave him total permission to search anywhere for it that he needed to since he was an honored guest of hers.

The Doctor was happy that something in this adventure was going right and without any problems for once. Then, he mentally kicked himself when he spotted a new presence entering the court. He should have known that something like this would happen.

The Master went waltzing in the room in an official looking outfit and presented his credentials to the Queen. "The Ambassador of the Toclafane Union, your majesty. I am at your service," He said with a big laugh and an evil smirk in Martha Jones' direction.

"What may we call you, Ambassador?" The Queen said.

"You may call me Mr. Saxon. Harold Saxon," The Master said with a huge grin on his face.

No, It was never easy, was it? the Doctor thought as he hit himself in the head.

**So, the Master has returned at last. You just knew that he wasn't going to stay in the Tower for long. **

**Next: The Master and The Doctor have someone else to worry about besides each other as a threat emerges that threatens all of Peladon. They may actually have to join forces for this one. I'm sure Martha will have something to say about that. **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who and Charlie Chaplin do not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.**

**As always, thank you for your favorites, follows, and reviews. I really appreciate all of them!**

Rose appeared in a shower of golden energy outside of UNIT headquarters sometime in the past. She was here to add yet another recruit to her little army. This time, she was here for someone who had known the Doctor longer than anybody else who hadn't been born on Gallifrey.

It was the day of his retirement from service, but surprisingly she couldn't find him anywhere. She knew that he was supposed to formally hand UNIT over to his replacement today, so he had to be here somewhere but she had found no trace him.

She was currently invisible to human eyes so that she didn't have to answer any pesky questions. She wondered if that had been a good idea or not, when she continued to find no trace of him. She was considering disguising herself as a member of UNIT in order to pump the others here for information as to her subject's whereabouts, when she heard a familiar wheezing groaning sound.

She looked a few feet to the right of her in surprise as the TARDIS materialized next to a nearby tree. Of course she thought. The Doctor must have come to see him on this special day. That sounded like him. She wondered idly which Doctor it was.

The TARDIS doors opened and out stepped two men. One was Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. The man she had come here to recruit. The other, however, was someone who she had never seen but she instantly knew that he had to be the Doctor.

He was an older man than the Doctors that she was used to seeing. That surprised her. Her Doctors had all been young. This man was middle aged. He looked a little like Charlie Chaplin with the clothes that he wore. His hair, however, made him look like one of the members of a certain popular band from the 1960's. It was an odd combination, but it worked for him surprisingly. As he began to speak to the Brigadier, she began to warm up to this version of the Doctor almost instantly. She would love him no matter what face he took she thought to herself with a smile.

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it, Brigadier? " The Doctor asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh, no! It was just an average day for you I suppose, Doctor. We were taken to your home planet and were constantly running for our lives while being attacked and assaulted by all manner of alien creatures. Then, we met all of your other selves and were almost killed by a renegade Time Lord with delusions of grandeur. Actually, we were almost killed by two renegade Time Lords with delusions of grandeur counting the Master. Then, we were all saved by the mysterious floating head of the long dead founder of the Time Lords. Have I gotten everything right, Doctor?" The Brigadier said in an exasperated voice.

"That about sums it up, Brigadier. All in all, a rather fun way to end off your career I'd say. It will certainly be a day you'll never forget," The Doctor said with a smile on his face.

Rose couldn't help but grin at this version of the Doctor. She could tell that he was very fond of the Brigadier from the way that he looked at him.

"Well, I hate to leave but I must be off. I'm really not supposed to be here like I said before. The young fellow in the cricketer outfit with the celery on top is the Doctor relative to you in the causal nexus after all. I'm not supposed to cross my own timestream normally, but I thought that I would bend the rules a little just this one time. I didn't want to miss this special occasion after all," The Doctor said.

"As I said earlier today, you never were one to bother about rules," The Brigadier said to the Time Lord with a fond smile on his face.

Rose smiled. Lily had said that about her recently. The Doctor had really rubbed off on her in so many ways. He had made her a much better person than the miserable shop girl that he had found.

Then, she received a shock when she saw the Doctor look right at her as if he could see her. That shouldn't be possible she thought. She said be invisible to everyone but the most powerful of beings. He couldn't possibly see her could he?

"You might as well show yourself to us. I know that you're there," The Doctor called to her.

She appeared to them in her White Guardian robe and hood. She was completely surprised. "How did you know that I was there?" Rose asked flabbergasted.

"Oh, I have a few secrets up my sleeve. I'm not as stupid as I might seem, my dear," The Doctor said with an air of satisfaction on his face.

"Who is she, Doctor?" The Brigadier asked as he assumed a battle ready stance.

"I'm not sure, but I think that she may have something to do with The White Guardian. He's one of a group of powerful beings that can control time and space. They usually don't interfere with us lesser beings though," The Doctor said as he looked at Rose with an inquisitive stare.

"I've never thought of anyone as a lesser being, Doctor. I certainly wouldn't call you that," Rose said to him truthfully.

"You know me then, my dear?" The Doctor asked.

"Not this you. I meet you in your future when you're a different man. A much different man than you are now. I'm the new White Guardian, by the way. I'm sort of a replacement for the old one. A temporary one, I hope. I've come here to ask the Brigadier to help me or rather you. The you of the future. The future you is helping me carry out a very important task that carries the fate of the universe with it, and I am gathering together a number of his old companions to help him," Rose explained.

The Doctor nodded in understanding, and he turned to the Brigadier. "What do you say then, Brigadier? Do you fancy going on yet another life and death adventure with me before you head off into retirement?" The Doctor asked.

"Are you sure that she's on the level, Doctor? I'm not exactly certain that I should be so gung ho about going somewhere with some strange woman that I don't know," The Brigadier said hesitantly.

The Doctor stared at Rose for a moment as if he were sizing her up. Rose began to get nervous. This Doctor seemed to be very different from any of the Doctors that she had known. He seemed to see right through her and to know all of her secrets. One minute he would play the clown and the next he would be the wise old man who treaded where angels feared to tread. Yet, this Doctor was younger than the others. The Doctor must have gotten better at hiding this side of him or maybe he just didn't show it to her because he trusted her.

"There's something about her. Something very familiar! As if I know her. I just feel like I would trust her with my life, but I don't quite know why. I think that you will be safe with her, Brigadier. I don't sense any treachery in her at all," The Doctor said with such certainty that he surprised even himself.

The Brigadier could see the surprise on the Doctor's face, and he could also tell that the Time Lord really believed what he was telling him. He knew that the Doctor would never willingly lead him into danger without telling him about first. He trusted his judgment. The military man came to a decision, and he stepped up to Rose without further hesitation.

"If the Doctor of the future needs me, then I'll go," The Brigadier said.

"Thank you! You have no idea how grateful I am to you. Your experience and knowledge are going to be invaluable to him I'm sure," Rose said.

She waved her hand, and the Brigadier vanished in a burst of golden energy.

The Doctor looked at her; and said, "Take good care of him, my dear. That man is one of my oldest and closest friends. If anything were to happen to him, I should never forgive myself."

Rose smiled a soft smile. He never really changed, did he? "I'll watch over him. I know that the other you will too," She reassured him.

"I believe you completely, but I don't know why. Who are you to me in the future?" The Doctor asked with an intense gaze.

"I can't tell you. I have to keep my identity secret so that The Black Guardian can't use it against me. He's the one that I'm out to stop by the way. I will tell you that I'm someone that cares about you very much," She admitted to him. She didn't know if she should have said even that much, but she figured that she owed to him.

"I figured as much by the way you act around me, my dear. I gather then that I also care very much about you then?" The Doctor asked.

"I think so. You certainly seem to but you've never actually come out and said it. You kind of said it to me in actions instead of words," Rose said.

The Doctor laughed. "That sounds like me. I've always been extremely slow in gathering the courage to tell someone how I feel about them. Especially after what happened to my wife! I imagine the older I get the worse that her memory will affect me. Maybe that's why I've been so slow to act," The Doctor admitted. He was surprised with himself that he was telling this stranger such details about his life, but he just seemed to open up to her like he had to no one else.

"What happened to her if I'm not being too personal?" Rose asked. She knew that it was likely that he must have had a wife because he had told her that he had been a father once so that didn't surprise her.

"She was killed by the Daleks. Her TARDIS was destroyed by them while she was on a mission for the High Council of the Time Lords to Earth. During this mission, she found out that the Daleks were on Earth and were about to launch a horrible plan to destroy humanity. She managed to stop them and destroyed them all, but she lost her own life in the process. I was devastated and inconsolable for a long time, then I knew that I had to leave Gallifrey. I couldn't stay there anymore. Everything there reminded me of her. I decided then and there to do what I had always wanted to do since I was a child. I stole the TARDIS and went to see the universe. I also started to fight back against the Daleks and all of the others like them. I was determined that no one else should suffer what I had if I could help it. I suppose that the reason why I'm so protective of Earth is because she died defending it. I won't let her sacrifice be for nothing. I will defend the Earth forever if I have to in her honor," The Doctor explained.

Rose looked at him in shock and began to sob uncontrollably. She had never seen such a pure love before. It touched her deeply. That he could have such devotion to his wife's memory made her see him in a totally different light. He hoped someday that he might come to see her like that. She didn't know if she were worthy of it though. She would certainly try to be.

The Doctor immediately ran up to her and put his arms around her. Normally, he would never do such a thing to a woman he had just met because he was a gentleman. This woman, however, seemed more like an old friend. Well, much more than that if he was being honest with himself. He barely knew her and yet she was already starting to stir up feelings in him that he hadn't had since his wife had been killed.

"There, there, my dear! I didn't mean to upset you so. I'm sorry!" He apologized.

"No! It's okay. I just found it so beautiful. I didn't know any of that. The future you never told me anything about it," Rose said as she stopped herself from crying anymore.

"I imagine the memories will hurt more as I get older. It hurts enough now," The Doctor admitted.

"What happened to your child? " Rose asked.

"He stayed behind on Gallifrey. I asked him to come with me, but he would not have it. He said that I was being foolish and irresponsible. Time Lords were not supposed to interfere in the affairs of other, and they certainly weren't supposed to get emotional. I think that he was ashamed of my reaction to his mother's death. He thought that I should be cold and logical like the other Time Lords. I never was that way though. I always was a renegade from the moment that I was born. I never thought or acted like the rest of them. That's why I only had two friends in my life, Koschei and my wife. They were both a lot like me. They too weren't like the others, and they were proud of it. My wife especially loved to stand up to the pompous and uncaring nature of the majority of our race. She was always an advocate of helping others and wearing her emotions on her sleeve. I think that that was why we got along so well because she was just like me! I didn't go alone on my travels though. My granddaughter had always been a lot like her grandmother who she adored and she wanted to go with and help me. She didn't want me to be alone. Her father had absolutely forbidden it but that didn't stop her. She snuck on board the TARDIS right before I took off in her and I didn't know that she was there until I had already left. I couldn't go back since I had already committed the crime of theft so I had no choice but to take her with me. I eventually left her on a parallel Earth of the future that the Daleks had conquered and almost destroyed. She had fallen in love with a young man there, and I knew that she had a better future with him than with me," The Doctor explained further about his life.

Rose listened with a knowing nod of her head at his last statement. He really does never change. He did the same thing to his granddaughter that he did to me. He always thinks that he knows best for those that he loves without even consulting them about it first. That self-sacrificing and overprotective nature of his really got on her nerves sometimes!

The Doctor didn't know why he had told her all of this, but he knew that he felt as if she should know it for some reason. He felt like that he should leave now. If he stayed with her any longer, he didn't think that he would ever want to leave her. He was really jealous of the future him right now.

"I suppose that I should leave now, my dear. If I don't go back soon, the other Time Lords will catch wind of what I've done; and they will not be pleased. No, they will not be pleased at all," The Doctor said with a frown on his face.

"Well, goodbye then. At least for now, that is. You'll see me again in the future. It will be a long time though," Rose said with a caring smile on her face.

"That's okay. I imagine you're well worth the wait," The Doctor said with a mischievous grin.

He got back into the TARDIS, and it dematerialized. Rose stood there for a moment as she turned invisible again.

She stood there taking in all of this new information that she had learned about the Doctor. It really did make her see him in a new light. Now, she saw why he was the way that he was and what had motivated him in his life. His wife's death had obviously shaped his entire life and, as a result, the shape of the whole universe. From what he had told her about her, Rose felt that wherever she was that the Doctor's first wife would be proud of what he had become.

She resolved more than ever that the Doctor would never be alone again. She would make sure of it personally. The universe owed him a great deal, and she was more than happy to be the one to repay that debt.

Rose had only two more old companions to recruit to her cause now. Like the Brigadier, these last two were also unknown to her. Unlike the Brigadier though, these last two companions had something in common. They were both Time Lords! Rose had found two other survivors of the Time War. Soon, The Doctor would not be alone anymore!

Rose disappeared in a burst of golden light and was on her way to find the first of the two Time Lords.

Meanwhile back on Peladon, The Master and The Doctor were standing alone together in a private room with the door closed. The Doctor had insisted on this private meeting when the Master had told him about a great danger coming to Peladon soon. Martha, in particular, was very vocally against this; and told him that he was crazy to ever go anywhere alone with The Master. He assured her that he could handle the Master; and if he couldn't, that they would all be waiting outside the door and ready to pounce on a moment's notice. He was perfectly fine he had told her.

"So, what is it you want to tell me about?" The Doctor asked.

"Everyone here is in great danger, Doctor. I came here just ahead of an invasion of Peladon by one of your enemies. I found out about it quite by accident I assure you. I was monitoring all transmissions going in and out of the planet as I travelled here, and I just happened to catch their scrambled messages to each other. Normally, I could care less about what happens to a place like this but as I know that the second segment must be here somewhere I simply must speak up this time. I can't have the segment taken or destroyed by our mutual foe now, can I?" The Master told him with his ever present grin on his face.

The Doctor didn't trust him for a second. He knew that he was hiding something from him. It was only a matter of time before he found out what that was. He just hoped that he didn't find out too late.

"Just who are these invaders and why are they coming to Peladon?" The Doctor asked.

"It's the Cybermen, Doctor! They are coming fast too. They should be here in less than a day I calculate. As to why, that's obvious. They want to convert Peladon into a cyberbase! Soon Peladon as you know it will no longer exist!" The Master said with a loud and long laugh.

The Doctor shivered in fear. Not only did he have to find the second segment, but he also had to fend off an incoming Cyber Invasion and The Master at the same time! He just loved his life sometimes! At least he had plenty of companions with him to help. He silently thanked the White Guardian, whoever she was.

He had recognized her as soon as he saw her for the first time back in the TARDIS as the woman that he had met long ago back in his second incarnation. It had been right after that incident with Borusa and the Dark Tower back on Gallifrey when he had brought the Brigadier back to Earth. He wasn't too surprised therefore when the Brigadier suddenly appeared in front of him in the middle of the court of Peladon. He had been expecting his old friend to pop up sometime during this adventure after all. It was only a matter of where and when.

He was now more curious than ever as to whom this mysterious woman was and how did she know him? Was she someone that he had already met or was she someone that he had yet to meet? A time traveller's life was definitely a strange one and full of surprises.

The Doctor turned his attention back to the Master and the matter at hand. It was never a good idea to let your thoughts wander when the Master was around. He knew that his old friend would stab him in the back in a heartsbeat if given half the chance to do so.

The Doctor and the Master resolved to join forces to take on the Cybermen. They would form a temporary alliance until the oncoming menace had been dealt with. The Doctor knew that that really didn't mean much to the Master though. He knew his old friend too well. The Master would stick to the alliance until the right moment came to betray him, and then he would do so suddenly and swiftly and without mercy. This was going to be a tricky one, and the Doctor was looking forward to it. He always loved a challenge!

**Next: The Doctor and The Master get ready to face off against the Cybermen. Meanwhile, Rose finds the first of the two survivors of the Time War. Can you guess who they are? **


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this. **

**As always, thank you for your favorites, follows, and reviews. I really appreciate all of them!**

Rose could feel the presence of the first of the two hidden Time Lords get stronger and stronger as she approached the hidden entrance to the dimension that they had been trapped in all of these years. This was why that the Doctor had not sensed either of them before because they were both in separate dimensions from The Doctor's own universe.

Rose steeled herself and entered the dimension that the first of the lost Time Lords was currently trapped in. This was going to be an extremely dangerous encounter even for a Guardian.

She was going up against the Celestial Toymaker, one of the most dangerous beings in the multiverse! The Toymaker was an extremely powerful entity who played games against anyone that was unlucky enough to come across him; and if his opponents lost, he imprisoned them in his dimension forever and made them a part of his games. Even if you won the games, there was still no guarantee that you would escape from the Toymaker because he hated to lose. There were unconfirmed reports that The Toymaker would sometimes let his entire dimension be destroyed with the winners of the games still in it just out of pure malice. The Toymaker was immortal, of course, and would survive the destruction of his dimension and would just simply rebuild it all over again in a new form to await the next group of opponents.

Rose was now in the Toymaker's dimension, which was called the Celestial Toyroom. She could feel the Time Lord's presence strongly here. They must have become trapped here after losing one of the Toymaker's games. She couldn't interfere and release her recruit with her powers so there was only one thing that she could do. She would have to play the Toymaker for the Time Lord's freedom!

The Toymaker wasted no time in confronting Rose as he suddenly appeared in front of her with a sinister smile on his face. He wore the outfit of a Chinese Mandarin just as he always had. His realm was full of life sized playable versions of all kinds of games of chance.

Rose could see people in some of these games. They were either playing the games or they were already a part of them as the opponents to the new players. Rose wished that she could bring this whole sick monstrous trap that the Toymaker had created falling down around his ears, but she could do nothing. She would be lucky if she could save herself and the lost Time Lord.

"Hello, young Guardian! Why do you grace me with your presence? Have you come to play a game?" The Toymaker asked her, still with that evil smile on his face.

"That depends. I feel the presence of a Time Lord here. I need to know if they are who I think that they are. If they are a Time Lord, then I want them to come back with me. If I have to play a game with you in order to accomplish that, then I will," Rose said.

The Toymaker nodded his head; and said, "Yes, there is a Time Lord here. They have been my guest here for many years now. She is a Time Lady, actually. She came here while she was trying to escape from the Time War. She managed to keep from dying along with the rest of her race only to end up trapped here, unfortunately. Her TARDIS brought her here by accident, and then exploded upon arrival trapping her here. I played a game with her for her freedom from this dimension. She lost. This was fortunate for me but unfortunate for her. She has become a part of my games now for the last few years. She will stay here forever, if I have anything to say about it. I am rather proud of having her in my collection of players. It's my revenge against her grandfather."

Rose had a sinking feeling that she knew who the grandfather and granddaughter were. She asked him anyway. "Who is her grandfather?" Rose asked.

"The Doctor. The Time Lady's human name is Susan Campbell. She will stay here forever as punishment for the many times that her grandfather has beaten me," The Toymaker said with no mercy on his face.

Rose flew into a rage at this. "You will give her to me right now!" She commanded as her eyes and hands started to glow.

"Don't think that I am afraid of you, young one! You may have the Black Guardian quaking in his boots; but I am far older, wiser, and powerful than he is! You might say that in this world especially that I am unbeatable. I would advise you to give up now and go back home. Otherwise, you will just wind up a permanent exhibit here, just like the Time Lady," The Toymaker said.

"I will play your games, and I will win! Then, I'm going to take great pleasure in taking her out of here right in front of your face while you stand there helpless to do anything about it!" Rose said in fury.

The Toymaker had a wave of anger flow over his face for a moment, and then it was quickly replaced by his ever present smirk. Rose inwardly smiled as she knew that she was getting to him.

"This is your chance. Are you sure that you wish to play? I will put you into four different games. If you lose even one of them, then you will be mine forever. Think it over," The Toymaker said.

Rose simply said,"Let's do this!"

"Very well. You cannot use your powers though. If you do, then you automatically lose and will forfeit your freedom," The Toymaker said.

"Agreed," Rose acknowledged.

"Then, let the games begin! Your first game is a simple one. You merely have to hit the target with your darts," The Toymaker said with glee.

Rose was teleported into a game room with four people standing 30 feet in front of her. The people suddenly had small wooden targets appear on top of their heads. Then, a pile of toy darts with suction cup tips appeared beside Rose.

"The rules are simple. Hit the targets with the darts and you win this game. Hit the people, however, and you both lose the game and the people will die! They may look like harmless toy darts, but I assure you that the darts will kill on contact," The Toymaker taunted with a long laugh.

Rose hesitated for a minute and then she aimed carefully at the target on the first person's head. She saw the fear in the person's eyes and swore to herself that she was not going to miss.

She threw the dart and hit the center of the target. The target vanished, and the person under it vanished. Rose breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Very good! You only have three more to go in this game. Only, let's make it harder though. Let's move them back to 50 feet," The Toymaker said.

Rose threw a dart at the second person, and yet again the target was hit. The person faded, and Rose smiled in triumph again. She repeated this a second time with the third person, and they faded away as well.

The Toymaker clapped his hands together at her. "Very, very good! Now, for the final target, let's make things interesting," He said with an evil grin on his face.

The target above the fourth person's head began to start teleporting randomly in front of random parts of their body. It never stayed in one place longer than a few seconds before moving again. It seemed to move completely at random with no discernable pattern!

Rose was beyond angry! "You're cheating! You never said anything about this!" She screamed.

"Oh, I may have forgotten to mention that I reserve the right to change the rules whenever I want at random points during the games. If you didn't want to play, then you shouldn't have started. Now, throw!" The Toymaker screamed at her.

Rose concentrated and continued to watch for any patterns. She could find none. She tried to predict where the target would appear next but was always wrong.

Rose began to panic. She was going to lose, and it would cost an innocent person their life! Furthermore, poor Susan would be trapped her forever; and the Doctor would never even know that she was alive. He would never know that he wasn't alone.

Rose cleared her mind of all worry and fear and began to think calmly. She continued to watch the target and could still see no pattern. Then, she realized something. The Toymaker said that he would change the rules whenever he wanted. What if he hadn't changed the rules though? What if that was just what he wanted her to think? What if the target was still on top of the person's head and what she was seeing now was an illusion?! She hesitated for a moment, and then she threw her dart at the spot over the head where the target had been before it had started to move.

The target briefly blinked back into existence over the person's head with her suction cupped dart stuck in the center of it! She'd done it! The target and the person then vanished.

The Toymaker blinked in surprise. He gave her a newfound look of respect.

"Very good! You've beaten the first game. Now, onto the next," The Toymaker said.

Rose's surroundings changed again, and now she was in a new area.

This next area was seemingly empty, and then she saw a person strapped to a table with a blade moving back and forth over them. Very Edgar Allan Poe she thought.

"To win this game, you have to get to the table and untie that poor man before the swinging blade cuts him in half. You only have ten minutes and for each minute that passes the blade will fall down and get just a little bit closer to his body," The Toymaker said.

"I get the feeling it's not as easy as just walking across the couple of feet between us and untying him, is it?" Rose said.

"Oh, no! There will be all kinds of obstacles in your path. They will be invisible until you are almost on top of them, and then you will only have a moment to perform them. If you don't do them exactly right, or if you hesitate to perform them for longer than a few seconds; then the man on the table will instantly die, and you will lose! Now go!" The Guardian shouted.

Rose knew that she would have to think quick and fast. She had confidence that she could do it though. After all, she had won the bronze in her gymnastics club back home.

Rose ran forward and then saw a very high wall in front of her. She saw a long stick like you would use to pole vault with. She quickly used this to vault over the high wall and wound up on the other side. That wasn't so bad! Rose thought.

"That's just a warm up. It just gets harder from here," The Toymaker said with a smirk.

She walked closer as she saw the blade fall down a little bit. Now, she saw a balance beam that led over a lake of fire. She started across the beam and quickly realized that it was covered in grease! The Toymaker was changing the rules again! She fought to keep on top of the beam and slowly made her way across it to safety and across the fiery lake.

She moved forward again and saw rings hanging from the ceiling with no floor beneath them. She quickly ran forward and took a flying jump and swung from one set of rings to another. She was doing well until she felt a hatchet whiz past her. She looked back in horror to see a rag doll with a horrible looking evil grin on its face standing there with several hatchets lying at its feet aiming another one at her. It was trying to kill her as she swung across the yawning chasm!

This just keeps getting better and better she thought. She continued across without hesitation as hatchets began to fly around her. They came closer and closer and several narrowly missed her.

Then, another doll appeared next to the first one, and started throwing its hatchets at the ropes supporting the rings that Rose was using to swing with. It was trying to cut the ropes and send her falling to the ground below! Rose used every bit of strength and skill that she possessed and somehow made it across without being injured.

She was so close to the man now, but she saw the blade was getting very close as well.

Then, as she got within a few feet of the helpless man; she saw her final challenge. A set of trampolines appeared between her and the man. She presumably had to jump from one trampoline to the other until she landed beside the man. Of course, it wasn't as easy as that.

As she jumped onto the first trampoline and bounced off of it onto the next one, she realized the danger she was now in as the trampolines began to disintegrate out from under her as soon as she touched them. Furthermore, she saw row after row of razor sharp spikes pop up beneath her. If she didn't hit them all just right, then they would not be there in a matter of seconds and she would fall and hit the spikes below! It's just like being in one of Mickey's video games she thought.

She just kept going, letting nothing slow her down, until she finally landed with a flop right beside the helpless and bound man. She quickly untied him and pulled him to safety right before the blade sliced the table in half!

The man vanished as he told her thank you. Rose stood there for a moment panting and shaking with exhaustion.

The Toymaker had an even greater look of satisfaction on his face. Here was a worthy opponent at last!

"Excellent! You have passed the tests of deception and agility. Now, you must pass the test of endurance," The Toymaker said.

Rose's surroundings changed yet again. Now, she was in a room filled with life sized toy racing cars. The cars were all big enough for a person to drive, but they had those same evil rag dolls riding in them.

"This is a demolition derby. You must survive the attacks of the other cars and destroy them before they destroy you. The other cars will try to ram you and run into you until they demolish your car. If you are the last car left intact, then you win," The Toymaker explained.

"What's the catch in this one?" Rose asked.

"You'll see!" The Toymaker replied cryptically.

The race began and the other cars began running into Rose's car and tried to tear her car apart. She became very good at the game, however; and started maneuvering the cars into each other. She would wait until the last second and speed out of the way of one car just in time for it to hit another car that was also trying to hit her and so on. She had to time all of these actions just right every time in order to keep from demolishing her own car. She quickly created a pile of wrecked kiddie cars in no time.

Finally, when there only four other cars left besides Rose's, the rules suddenly changed in this game. Each of the four remaining cars suddenly had sharp circular blades pop out of them!

Now, Rose had to evade the blades as well as keep from being hit by the cars. As if that wasn't enough, grease started pouring out of the tailpipes of the other cars; and Rose's car started to skid around out of control.

This is just lovely! Rose thought with a grumble. She had to think fast, or it was over. She had to fight for control in order to keep from sliding right into the deadly blades.

Then, things got even worse as the dolls in the cars started throwing bombs with burning fuses into Rose's car. Rose was very quick, however. Her reflexes had been honed from years of travelling with the Doctor and working with Torchwood.

Rose quickly grabbed every bomb that each doll had thrown at her and lobbed each one back at the killer dolls. She hit three of the four cars, and they were blown to smithereens instantly!

Now, there was just one car left. Unfortunately, she had missed hitting one of them with a bomb by a couple of inches.

Rose and the remaining car now stood facing each other, and she stared the evil doll down as each driver waited for the other to make a move.

Then, the end game began as the other driver revved up and sped forward as fast as it could and tried to ram head first into Rose. She quickly turned her car out of the way and floored the accelerator as she sped away from the enemy car.

The enemy car chased Rose up and down the room as she desperately thought up a way to destroy it. Finally, she came up with a tried and true method.

Rose began to race right toward the enemy car at full speed as the other driver did the same! "Let's play chicken!" Rose shouted like a madwoman. She then screamed at the top of her lungs and yelled out, "Woo Hoo!"

The two cars got closer and closer; and then, at the last possible second, Rose turned away from her enemy just in time for it to go crashing into the huge pile of wrecked cars that was lying in the middle of the room! The car exploded into a fireball and quickly dissolved in flames.

Rose brought her car to a controlled stop and breathed a sigh of exhaustion. She had won!

"Wonderful!" The Toymaker shouted as he didn't even try to hide his enthusiasm any more.

Rose got out of the car and walked over to him in a state of near exhaustion.

"There is just one final test now, Guardian. If you pass this one, then you and the girl go free. This is the Test of Intelligence," The Toymaker said.

Rose's surroundings changed for a final time, and she was now in a room with four identical looking girls that were all tied with ropes to stone pillars.

"One of these girls is the Doctor's granddaughter, Susan. The other three are illusions. You must pick which one is real and which are the illusions. If you pick the wrong one, then you and Susan are doomed to remain here for eternity! You can ask the four Susans any question that you want to determine which of them is real, but keep in mind that only the real Susan will tell the truth. The other three will only lie to you. You can also only ask one question to one Susan at a time," The Toymaker explained the final game to her.

"Hello, Susan! I'm the White Guardian! I'm come here to help you. Please answer my questions as completely and honestly as you can so that I can save us both," Rose pleaded as she looked at all four of them.

"Okay, first question. What does the Doctor call the TARDIS when he thinks that no one is listening?" Rose asked the first Susan on her left.

"Nothing. He only calls her the TARDIS," The Susan in question answered.

"Wrong. He calls her Old Girl sometimes, and he calls her Sexy when he thinks no one is listening. You're not real," Rose said.

This Susan vanished, and she knew that she had guessed right.

"Second question. What kind of gun does the Doctor like to use?" Rose asked the Susan on the far right from her.

"He likes to use a sonic cannon," This Susan answered.

"Wrong. The Doctor hates guns and would never use one. He uses a Sonic Screwdriver, but it is not a gun. You're not real, either," Rose said.

This Susan now vanished too. Rose breathed a sigh of relief as she had guessed right again.

There were only two Susans left now.

Rose looked at the Susan that was now on her left and asked, "What does the name TARDIS stand for?"

"Time and Relative Dimension In Space. I should know because I came up with the name from the initials," This Susan said.

Rose started at this. She had given the right answer, but her statement that she had come up with the name sounded fake. She wasn't sure about this one.

This Susan started to look upset. Rose could see that she looked worried and that she was struggling to speak. She realized that the Toymaker was preventing her from speaking except as an answer to one of Rose's questions.

"Why do you say that you came up with the name?" Rose asked her.

"I did come up with it. They were just called capsules before I came up with the idea. Then, my name for them became popular and everyone started using it," The Susan on the left said.

Rose had no way of knowing if this was true. She did know that it sounded funny to her. Was this a lie?

Rose then decided to ask another question in order to be sure of this Susan's identity. "What is your name?" Rose asked the Susan on the left.

"I don't know if you want the name that was given to me on Gallifrey or the one that I used on Earth so I will give you all of my names. I was born Arkytior on Gallifrey. When Grandfather and I came to Earth though, he started calling me Susan Foreman. We took the last name Foreman from the junkyard that the TARDIS had landed in which was owned by a man named I.M. Foreman. I was then later called Susan Campbell when I married a man named David Campbell on an alternate Earth of the future that had once been ruled by Daleks," The Susan on the left answered.

Again, Rose had only known her by the name of Susan Campbell that The Toymaker had given her. She now realized that the Doctor had not told her his granddaughter's name so this question may have been answered honestly and it may not have. She still wasn't sure about this girl.

She came up with another question for this Susan. "What family member were you very fond of and attached to?" Rose asked.

"Well, that's a vague question. I was fond of and attached to all of my family. Can you be more specific?" The Susan on the left asked back.

"The Doctor told me that you were very fond of one particular family member and it was the death of this person that made the Doctor decide to leave Gallifrey. Which family member was it?" Rose asked.

The Susan on the left looked very sad at this question, and she answered, "It was my grandmother. I was very close to her. I was named after her. She had the same name that I have. Her family called her Arkytior after her mother's favorite flower."

Rose was intrigued by this statement. "What kind of flower was that? Is there an equivalent to it on Earth?" Rose asked. She knew that this wouldn't help her make a decision, but she was curious none the less.

The Susan on the left looked curiously at Rose, and then answered, "I guess the closest flower on Earth that you could compare it to would be a rose. So, my name and hers on Earth would be Rose!"

Rose let out a sharp breath and looked at the girl with wide eyes. Surely she was lying! The Toymaker must know who I am, but how could he possibly know? She wondered.

She looked at the Toymaker with suspicion. His gaze betrayed no emotions. She would get no answer there.

She looked back at the Susan on the left. She could see that the girl looked very upset now because she could tell that Rose thought that she was a liar.

This and only this reaction made Rose still question whether she was real or not. Rose looked at the Toymaker. "I'm still not sure about this one. Can I ask the other Susan a question, and then come back to this one?" Rose asked.

"No. You must eliminate one or the other based on what you have asked this Susan. You can't ask questions of another Susan until you have eliminated the one that you have been asking questions to," The Toymaker said.

"What if she's the right one though?" Rose asked.

"That's the problem you must face," The Toymaker said with a look of glee on his face.

Rose tried to think of another question that could decide this once and for all. "What does the Doctor like to do with the TARDIS when he thinks that no one is looking?" Rose asked with a smile on her face.

The Susan on the left looked confused. "Are you talking about how he strokes pieces of her sometimes when he talks to her? It was always a little disturbing for me to see that, so I pretended to ignore it," Susan finally answered with a grimace.

Rose laughed with glee. This had to be the right one.

"I choose her!" Rose said with certainty.

The Susan on the right vanished, and the Susan that Rose had been talking to stood before her unbound. She was free!

Susan ran over to Rose and hugged her tightly! She had done it! She had freed her at long last after so long!

"Thank you!" Susan squealed in happiness.

"It's my pleasure!" Rose said with a long sigh of relief.

The Toymaker was not happy. "You cannot go! You are too worthy of an opponent. I must keep you. You will stay, and we will continue to play one another," He said with a smug look on his face.

Rose became very angry. "You said that we could both go if I won. I won so we go!" Rose shouted.

"I've changed the rules. This is my realm, and I say who goes and who stays. Both of you are going to stay. You will both play the games again and again for my amusement," The Toymaker said with glee.

Rose had had enough of this man and his rules!

"Now, I'm going to change the rules! You made a deal with me, and you're going to keep it. This is your last chance! Either let us go or I make you do it," Rose said with growing anger.

"No one leaves here until I say so!" The Toymaker shouted.

Rose lost her temper completely then, and the Bad Wolf poured forth. The Toymaker had broken a verbal agreement with her so now she was free to interfere, and the Guardian rules did not apply to the situation anymore.

Rose transformed into Bad Wolf and began to tear apart the Toyroom. Big swathes of the dimension began to disappear as Bad Wolf's golden energy started to tear it apart.

All of the Toymaker's prisoners began to disappear as the Bad Wolf returned them all back to where they belonged. Only she, Susan and the Toymaker were left as the Toyroom continued to fall to pieces around them.

The Bad Wolf looked at Susan, who was looking at her in terror. "I would never hurt you, Arkytior!" the Bad Wolf reassured her. Susan started at that. The voice was unfamiliar but the tone of it and the way her name had been said was very familiar. Susan couldn't quite place it, however.

"Time to be with your grandfather, at last. Go to him, Arkytior. Comfort him," The Bad Wolf told her as she waved her hand and sent Susan to Peladon.

Then, Bad Wolf was alone with the Toymaker. "I will not kill you, but I can't let you keep torturing others. I must stop you permanently!" The Bad Wolf said as she waved her hands and the Toymaker began to vanish.

"You can't do this to me!" The Toymaker screamed as he completely disappeared.

"Think again, mate!" The Bad Wolf said as she sounded more like Rose.

The Bad Wolf transformed back into Rose who then vanished with a burst of golden energy as the Toyroom disappeared forever this time in a huge explosion!

Somewhere in time and space, the Toymaker appeared on a deserted island in the middle of the sea. He soon found that he had no powers, and he felt like he was no longer immortal either. All that he had to keep himself alive was the food and water that was found naturally on the island. He was stranded here now all alone but at least he was able to survive here. He sighed, but then he chuckled. He had been soundly beaten at last. The girl was a worthy opponent.

"Well played, Guardian!" He shouted to the heavens as he laughed.

Susan Campbell suddenly appeared in front of a man that she instantly knew was her grandfather, and she hugged him tightly. The Doctor looked at her in shock, and then began to hug her back. He began to silently cry. He had his Susan back.

"Susan. How?" He asked as he spoke to her for the first time.

"It was a woman calling herself the White Guardian. She saved me from the Celestial Toymaker. He had kept me a prisoner for years to get back at you," Susan explained.

"I'm so sorry, Susan! I didn't even know that you were still alive. You were reported dead," The Doctor told her.

"It's not your fault, Grandfather. My TARDIS escaped just in time. She was badly damaged though, and she blew up stranding me in the Toymaker's dimension," Susan explained.

"It's still my fault that he kept your prisoner," The Doctor said despondent.

"No, I think that he would have kept me anyway. He didn't even want to let the Guardian go when she beat him. She got angry and tore his dimension to pieces. I don't know what she did to him, but I can't imagine it was pleasant," Susan said.

"She destroyed his dimension?" The Doctor said in shock.

"Yes! She started glowing gold all over her body, and she began ripping it to pieces. She was frightening. She was good to me though. She told me that she would never hurt me. She sounded so familiar to me when she said that. I feel like I've met her somewhere before, but I don't know where," Susan said with a faraway look on her face.

The Doctor said nothing as a strange look came over his face. He was entertaining impossible thoughts as he mulled Susan's description over in his mind.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted; when he had a distant voice start shouting," Delete! Delete!"

The Master came running into the room and shouted, "They're here, Doctor. The Cybermen have started their attack at last."

**Next: Rose goes to recruit the other lost Time Lord and her final team member. Can you guess who it is? Hint: She had a faithful dog.**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this. **

**Thank you all so much for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them! I also want to thank GreekGirrl for her wonderful review and PMs!**

Rose was exhausted from all of the turmoil that she had been put through with The Celestial Toymaker and needed a quick stop to relax for a minute.

Lily was very, very glad when time stopped around her. The Cybermen had just landed on Peladon, and everyone was running away from them in terror. Lily was relieved that she had a moment to relax before she got plunged into that nightmare.

Lily closed her eyes to calm her nerves for a second as she waited for Rose to appear. She jumped in shock as she felt a hand on her shoulder. It took her a terror filled minute before she realized that it wasn't a Cyberman but Rose.

Lily turned to face Rose, and saw that her friend was looking at her with concern.

"I'm so sorry! I know that this has to be a lot to put up with! You just jumped out of your skin before you realized that it was me. I'm sorry that I asked you to do this. Do you want to go home now? You don't have to do this anymore if you don't want to," Rose said with compassion in her voice. She hated seeing her friend so afraid.

"I told you that I want to do this. I'm not going anywhere. You need me and so I've come. That's what friends do, isn't it? As for going home, my home is wherever you are. You're my sister, Rose Tyler, whether we had the same mother or not. Don't ever forget that! I don't want to have to slap you one to make your remember it!" Lily said with pure, unadulterated love in her voice. This woman was more than just a friend to her. This woman was family!

Rose gave her a full-on bear hug, and the two embraced fiercely for several minutes. Rose felt exactly the same way about her. She idly wondered sometimes just why the two of them were so close. She actually had fantastic thoughts sometimes that Lily must be her long lost sister that her mum's deceased counterpart on Pete's World had given up for adoption or something. It was the only explanation for how close that they were.

She had come here in order to relax. It was the best stress relaxer that she knew of. It didn't matter how badly her life was going. All she had to do was talk to Lily for a while about anything, and she always felt better as if she had been recharged. Lily was the person she always came to when she had a problem because she always made her feel better. That still had not changed even when she had all of time and space at her disposal.

She hoped that she had the same effect on Lily now and that she could help her calm down too.

"I just came to relax for a minute, Lil. I've had a hard time in the last few hours. That Celestial Toymaker gave me a real workout! I honestly didn't know if I was going to be able to beat him or not. Is Susan okay?" Rose asked.

"She's fine. She appeared next to the Doctor in his private quarters a few minutes ago. We were all kind of shocked when the Master brought her out along with the Doctor when he went to tell him that the Cybermen were here. I don't know why we were shocked though because this place has been like Grand Central Station all day with you popping people in every little bit. You've been a busy beaver lately, oh mighty one!" Lily teased her.

"I told you no bowing and curtseying! No fancy titles either! Just call me Your Grace. I am a Dame, after all. I was knighted by Queen Victoria herself," Rose said proudly.

"Yeah, and then she kicked you out of the country right after that!" Lily shot back.

"That doesn't count. She's long dead now, and the current queen loves me. So there!," Rose said with her tongue stuck out.

Lily looked impressed. "You've met the Queen?" she asked.

"Yep! The Doctor introduced me to her once after he got done saving the world for the billionth time. She's a really nice lady! She was so happy when she found out that I was the same Dame Rose that Queen Victoria knew. She told me herself that I was always welcome in her kingdom as far as she was concerned. So there to infinity!" Rose told her.

"You are such a child sometimes!" Lily said as she shook her head.

"Oh, you never want to grow up! The Doctor taught me that! You have to act a little childish sometimes!" Rose said with all seriousness but with a slight grin on her face.

"Jack Harkness certainly hasn't grown up. He's been hitting on me nonstop since I met him! He's a regular Casanova. I'm not saying that I don't like it though!" Lily said with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh, don't mention Casanova to me, Lil! That man caused so much trouble for me. The Doctor and I met him years ago. At first, I had a little misunderstanding going on with him because I thought that he was the Doctor. He looks amazingly like the Doctor did at that time. It's uncanny! The real Doctor got really jealous even though he wouldn't admit it. Then, Casanova made things worse by making a bet with the Doctor. He bet the Doctor that he could make me his girl by the end of the day. He said this right in front of me, Lil! The Doctor was half angry and half terrified. He was actually afraid that he was going to lose me! Casanova was one of the most arrogant men I have ever met. He wooed me all day. He really thought that he had me all wrapped around his finger. I loved seeing the look on his face when I told him no! The smug look that the Doctor had after Casanova lost though made me angry. I got Casanova to make the Doctor another bet. Casanova bet the Doctor that he could get me to kiss him. The Doctor was oh so arrogant and quickly agreed. He looked so shocked when I kissed Casanova on the cheek. I taught him not to take me for granted that day! I told him so later when we were alone. The Doctor was mad at me at first; and then he just gave me a hug, and told me that he was sorry. We never mentioned it again. I wonder if he ever gave Casanova that chicken he owed him for losing that bet?" Rose pondered as she finished telling her story.

Lily was laughing. "You really have some amazing stories about you and the Doctor! I can see why you're so eager to get back to him!" She said.

"It was only with him that I ever really felt alive! I felt complete when I was with him. It was like the final piece of the puzzle that was my life had fallen into place. I want that back. I need it back!" Rose said with determination.

Lily nodded and said, "That's why I'm here. That's why I'm going to stay here."

Rose didn't know what to say other than "Thank You!"

"So, these Cybermen that are coming are they the same as the ones on Pete's World?" Lily asked as she deliberately changed the subject. Rose never had to thank her for anything even though she always appreciated it when she did.

"They may look the same but they're not. These Cybermen were not created on Earth but on a world named Mondas. It was a sister planet to Earth. It doesn't exist now. It was destroyed when they tried to put it in Earth's place in orbit and failed. Then, they moved to a planet named Telos. This version of the Cybermen used to be able to be killed by putting gold in their chest cavities. It kept them from breathing and strangled them to death. They seem to have evolved beyond that now, however. They don't have any openings to put anything into now. They look just like the ones that we fought on Pete's World now except that they have no big C on their chests. I wonder if they still might have some kind of reaction to gold though if it somehow got into their systems?" Rose told her with a wink.

Lily knew that Rose had just given her a big hint on how to defeat the Cybermen even though she hadn't given her any specific details. It was a part of that whole interfering without really interfering thing that she had going on for her Lily thought with amusement.

Rose saw that Lily had gotten the hint, and she knew now that it was time to leave. She was definitely feeling better now that she had had time to relax and laugh for a while.

"I have to go and find our last recruit, Lil. There's one more Time Lord out there," Rose said.

"I hope that you have an easier time getting them than you did with Susan," Lily said sympathetically.

"I'm sure everything will go completely smooth and without complications as usual, Lil!" Rose said sarcastically and with a roll of her eyes. Lily could tell that she didn't believe that for a second.

"See you later, then," Lily said with a cheerful grin.

"I'll be back! It may be sooner than you think!" Rose said cryptically as she gave her friend one last worried look before she vanished in a burst of golden light.

That girl never stops worrying! Lily thought as she shook her head at this. That was one of the things that she liked about her though. She always put everyone else above herself, sometimes even to her own detriment. Lily's job was to keep her from doing that. Lily's job was to protect her from herself while Rose did her job and protected everyone else. The similarities between Rose and the Doctor were so pronounced sometimes that it was eerie Lily thought. They truly did belong together in her opinion.

Then, Lily's inner musings had to stop as time started to resume its normal pace around her. She quickly went to the Doctor to tell him what Rose had said to her about the Cybermen.

Meanwhile, Rose was entering the strange universe that the Doctor had once called E-Space. She was here to get the final Time Lord and the last of her recruits.

Rose followed her instincts and finally found the general location of the Time Lord. It was a small planet that was full of life but uninhabited by any sentient species as far as Rose could tell. It was a jungle world, and it would have been impossible for anyone else but her to find a Time Lord hidden here in this densely packed and heavily grown up world.

She had a feeling that the Time Lord in question had picked that world for exactly that reason. That showed her that she was dealing with a very cunning and intelligent person. That was good because that was exactly the kind of person that she needed for her group.

Rose materialized in a shower of gold just outside of a ship that she could see was being carefully covered over by jungle foliage so that it could not be spotted from the air. She knew somehow that the ship was a TARDIS. She had found her target.

Rose started to walk towards the ship when she felt a presence behind her. She looked and could see no one there but she could feel eyes staring at her all the same.

"Come out! Show yourself!" Rose called.

All of a sudden, a woman in a strange leather outfit came up behind her and put a knife to her throat! The woman had moved so quickly that Rose had not even seen where she had come from!

"I am Leela of the Sevateem. You will not hurt my friend! I will kill you first!" the angry woman shouted at Rose.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! I'm not here to hurt anyone! I'm the White Guardian, and I'm here to recruit your friend to help the Doctor in a mission to save the universe from the Black Guardian," Rose quickly explained.

Rose was not worried at all about Leela's knife. She could sense that Leela would not use the knife unless Rose acted first. Rose had no intention of doing so.

"Let her go, Leela! Let's have her explain herself first before we slit her throat!" a voice called out from the direction of the TARDIS.

Leela let her go, but she still stared at her with a suspicious look in her eyes. Really, everyone was so friendly to her that she tried to recruit! She wondered how the Doctor always seemed to win over total strangers as quickly as he did. It certainly wasn't working for her.

Rose turned to see an elegant looking woman with long blonde hair standing beside the TARDIS doors. She knew that this was her Time Lord.

"Romanadvoratrelundar, at your service. You can call me Romana or Fred. I'd prefer Romana though, to be honest!" the stately woman said with a small grin.

"I am the new White Guardian. A new Guardian for new times," Rose said with a cheerful voice.

She hesitated to get closer to Romana because of Leela staring at her with her death look.

Romana could see this; and said, "Don't worry about her. She won't do anything as long as you keep your hands to your sides."

Rose decided to have some fun and prove a point at the same time.

"Well, if I do that then I can't give you any chips," Rose said.

Rose held out her hand and a packet of chips appeared in her hand. She took one out to show it to them.

"You want one? They're good, I assure you!" Rose said.

Leela began to actually smile at that. Rose was shocked. She didn't think that face was capable of a smile.

Romana chuckled at both of them in amusement.

Another packet of chips appeared in Rose's other hand. "There's enough here for both of you! Eat up!" Rose said with one of her patented face covering smiles.

Leela completely relaxed and so did Romana. They could both believe that this woman knew the Doctor. She acted just like him with that same wacky, childish sense of humor. She would rather give them some chips than fight or argue with them. It was like the Doctor offering his friends and enemies both a jelly baby.

It was then that a metallic dog came rolling out of the TARDIS behind Romana. "Is everything safe, Mistress?" the machine said.

Rose couldn't believe her eyes. "K-9? How did you get here?" Rose asked in disbelief.

Romana looked at her puzzled. "You know his name?" She asked.

"Well, yeah! He's Sarah Jane Smith's robot dog," Rose said simply.

Romana now nodded her head in comprehension. "I've heard of Sarah Jane Smith. I'm sure that the Doctor must have given her a K-9 too just like he did to me and Leela. This K-9 is mine and Leela's is back in my TARDIS," Romana explained.

Rose looked at her with a surprised look. "There are three K-9s?!" She said amazed.

"At least. I wouldn't be surprised if there were more out there running around. The Doctor seemed to love making new ones," Romana said.

"He didn't have one when I travelled with him. He must have given up making them by then," Rose said more to herself than to them.

Romana looked surprised. "You travelled with him?" She asked.

Rose knew that she shouldn't have said that. It had just slipped out by mistake.

"You can't tell him that I said that. My identity must remain a secret until now. The Black Guardian above all must not find out. The Doctor is trying to reassemble the Key To Time again before he does. Promise me you won't tell him," Rose said frantically.

Romana looked her up and down; and then nodded. "If you travelled with him, then you must be a friend. I won't tell him. So, you've come to bring me to him so that I can help him in his quest?" Romana asked.

"Yes. If you want to go, then I will just send you to him. You can refuse though. I won't make you," Rose assured her.

Romana shook her head. "No. It's time that we go back. I need to go home," She said.

"Romana, it's not there anymore. It's been destroyed! The Doctor, Susan, and you are the only ones left," Rose said with sad look on her face.

"I know. I felt it as it burned. I felt them all dying even here in E-Space. I've felt so guilty ever since that I didn't stay and die with them. I couldn't be a part of the senseless destruction and slaughter that Rassilon had turned the Time War into though. I took Leela and fled into E-Space after Leela's husband Andred was killed by the Daleks in a senseless assault that gained us nothing. I knew then that Rassilon was going to lead us into the pit. I couldn't bear to stay and watch a billion years of Time Lord history get flushed down the drain! I have to go back to our home universe though. I have to try to pick up the pieces of my life instead of hiding here forever," Romana said with an empty look in her eyes.

"It wouldn't have done any good if you had have been there, Romana. You'd have just died too. You can do much good here and now and help me rebuild the Time Lords. We can make them better than they ever were," Rose said.

Romana smiled at that; and said,"Okay, I'll go then. What about you, Leela?"

Leela nodded. "I would like to help as well. I don't want Andred to have died for nothing. Maybe something good could come out of that whole horrible mess," She said.

Rose smiled. The Doctor was right. He did only pick the best.

She waved her hand; and Romana, Leela, K-9, and their TARDIS all vanished and reappeared on Peladon just in time to confront the Cybermen.

Rose sighed in relief. She had finished assembling her team at last. Now, it was time for her to take a more proactive role in the search for the segments of the Key. Or at least she would take as proactive a role as she could without breaking the rules anyway.

She vanished in a burst of golden energy from the jungle world, and left it uninhabited by sentient life once more.

Back on Peladon, The Doctor and his friends were all in the main court of the Queen huddled together in anticipation of what was about to come. They were hoping that the heavy main doors in front of them would hold against the invading army of Cybermen that so far had marched unimpeded throughout the planet. No one had been able to stop them.

The Doctor had gotten an idea for a plan from what Lily had told him that Rose had said, though. They all hoped that the Doctor could do his usual trick and save the day like he always did. They didn't want this to be the one time where one of the Doctor's plans went wrong.

First, they could hear the Cybermen bang their fists against the door; and then they could hear the crackling of electricity against it as the metal men tried to burn their way into the room.

Everyone stood in wait and held their breath. They were ready for anything. Or at least they thought that they were.

None of them were ready for what was about to happen next, though.

In a flash of golden light, Rose Tyler appeared as herself in front of her assembled group of friends.

They all looked at her in astonishment as she said, "Doctor, the White Guardian sent me to help you! She said that I was her final recruit. Aren't you glad to see me?" She looked at them with a mischievous grin on his face.

Everyone else looked surprised; but Lily, Donna, and Mickey all looked at Rose in absolute shock! Lily in particular looked at her with her eyes as wide as saucers. Only Rose could do something like this she thought!

The Doctor looked so happy that his head looked like that it was going to explode. He just grinned and grinned and it didn't seem like that he could have stopped himself if he had tried. It wasn't like he wanted to anyway.

He finally snapped out of his daze and said, "Hello!"

Rose smiled with a huge grin on her face as well as she said, "Hello!"

"Well, I see things are just like they always were between you too. You guys just pick up right back where you left off, don't you?" Jack said amused.

"Rose, this is a horrible time for you to have come. We're in terrible danger and we could all die at any moment, but at the same time I'm so glad that you're here!" The Doctor said, still smiling.

"So, it's just like old times then. I wouldn't have it any other way, Doctor!" Rose said with an even wider grin on her face.

The two of them embraced in the hug of all hugs as Lily just kept burning a hole in the back of her friend's head. Rose Tyler, what on Peladon are you up to now?! Lily thought to herself.

**Next: What is going on? Doesn't this violate the rules? I'll explain next time. The Cybermen finally attack, and the quest for the second segment truly begins.**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews. **

The Cybermen had now switched to their wrist blasters as they continued to try to get through the doors to the inner court of Peladon.

The Doctor's friends and the Master were now all working together to implement the plan that the Doctor had come up with to defeat the Cybermen.

Romana, Donna, and Susan were working on creating a chemical compound that the Doctor needed inside Romana's TARDIS.

The Doctor and the Metacrisis were setting up a system of tubes and hoses that they were spreading throughout the ductwork in the ceiling of the castle. They were also randomly drilling small holes in the ceiling as they went.

The Brigadier, Jenny, Jack, and Leela were using their training and fighting skills to whip the small and not very efficient army of the Queen's into a skilled combat unit in what little time that they had left before the Cybermen broke into the room. They weren't that much of a fighting force, and they only had primitive blasters; but some help was better than no help at all. Luckily, a few of the Ice Warriors, the reptilian warrior race from Mars, with their much more efficient blasters were visiting as a part of the Martian Ambassador's entourage; and they were quickly added to the army as well with their Ice Lord commander being added on as a fifth instructor.

Rose, Lily, Amy, Mickey, and Martha were all working together on going through the massive storage areas of the three TARDISes at their disposal as they set about putting together a group of anything that could be used to spray out liquid such as water guns and perfume bottles.

Sarah Jane had asked the Queen, who she had become friends with when she was on Peladon before, to order that all of the available gold on Peladon be gathered together and given to them as a part of the Doctor's plan. It had taken some convincing but she had been able to convince the Queen and her advisors that the Doctor needed it in order to defeat the Cybermen.

The Master meanwhile had disappeared, presumably to carry out some mission given to him by the Doctor. No one but the Doctor thought that this was a good idea. This was just asking for trouble.

As Rose and Lily explored the Doctor's TARDIS together, they began to finally talk about just what was going on.

"How is this not breaking the rules?" Lily finally asked Rose as they searched through mountains of junk in one of the Doctor's endless set of storage rooms. Lily would have gotten lost in the TARDIS a long time ago if Rose hadn't been there to show her around. Even Rose seemed to have a little trouble finding her way around sometimes. She said the reason for that was because the TARDIS had restructured itself since the last time she had been there, whatever that meant.

"It doesn't break the rules if I don't use any of my powers as The White Guardian or The Bad Wolf. I double checked the rules to be sure, and it's true. As long as I only do what Rose Tyler can do and nothing else, then it's okay. Well, basically okay. It may be bending things a little yet again, but I think that I can slide by with it since the fate of the whole universe is on the line and all," Rose said.

"Well, we haven't been brought before a gathering of the Guardians yet on charges so I guess you're right. I hope so anyway," Lily said.

"You worry too much!" Rose said with a reassuring grin.

"Yeah, like you don't worry!" Lily shot back.

The two friends were silent for a minute, and then Rose spoke up about something that had been bothering her.

"I'm sorry that we have to act like we don't know each other but it is necessary so that the two Doctors don't put two and two together about me," Rose said with a serious look.

"It's okay, Rose. I'm not hurt by it. I realized why you were acting that way at once," Lily said.

"I just didn't want you to misunderstand," Rose said.

"It's fine!" Lily insisted as she shook her head at her.

"So, what now? Are you going to stay here with us full-time now?" Lily asked.

"For now I will. I'm just going to kind of hang around and make sure that things are going okay. I miss this! It's nice just to be around the Doctor again and be running for my life!" Rose said.

"You have a weird idea of fun, you know that?" Lily joked.

"I have been told that before. Usually by my mum," Rose said with a smile.

"She's a wise woman, your mum," Lily said.

"You always did take her side against me," Rose kidded.

"Yes, because she was usually right," Lily defended herself.

"Not always. She didn't want me to be with the Doctor, at first. She was definitely wrong about that," Rose said.

"She was just trying to protect you. Most mothers generally would have a problem with their teenage daughters being whisked off through time and space by a madman with a box and living completely alone with said man for months on end," Lily said.

"Yeah, I suppose, but the Doctor is unique. He's special. It just took her a while to realize that," Rose said.

The two friends continued their search in silence and soon came up with a number of old water guns, plastic bags, and perfume bottles with spray nozzles on top of them. There was enough to outfit everyone in the Queen's army and then some. They also found nozzles like the kind that attach to the hoses of firemen to put on the hoses that the Doctors had set up for people to use in the court and in the ductwork above the ceiling.

They added their pile along with what Martha, Mickey, and Amy had found. Then, they all went about attaching the nozzles to the various hoses as needed.

Soon, the Doctor's plan was ready to spring into action.

The two Doctors began to spray the chemical compound that the Time Ladies had concocted throughout the castle through the hoses that they had put into the holes that they had put in the ceiling.

Everyone was then given a water gun or spray bottle with the compound in it to arm them against what was to come.

Cybermen were soon heard to be screaming out in pain as the compound spread throughout the castle. It was then that the Cybermen finally managed to break through the doors!

At that moment, the Master finally reappeared and handed the Doctor a couple of gas masks. He had been hastily manufacturing them in his own TARDIS. The Doctor put one on and hurriedly handed them out to his companions. They were also being handed out to the rest of the people in the room and in the other areas of the castle that were not being controlled by the Cybermen.

The Cybermen that had gotten through looked weakened and were moving shakily. They were making choking noises as they moved.

"Having trouble?" The Doctor asked with fake concern.

"What have you done to us?" The Cyberman in front of the group asked.

"We've sprayed perfume mixed with gold throughout the palace. You've been breathing it in now for several minutes. I expect your respiratory systems will be clogged up fairly soon now, and you will be unable to breathe," The Doctor explained.

"You will die first!" The lead Cyberman screamed.

The Cybermen began opening fire with their wrist blasters and struggled forward as they began to invade the court.

The Doctor's companions and the others in the room began to start spraying the Cybermen with the gold perfume or throwing plastic bags filled with it at them in an attempt to accelerate their destruction. Others were manning the hoses that had been lying around and sprayed streams of perfume at the Cybermen like they were firefighters putting out a blaze.

Then, the trained fighters came to the front of the battle; and began to fight the Cybermen with blasters or hand to hand. The Ice Warriors were the most effective fighters. Many of the larger Ice Warriors tore many Cybermen apart with their bare hands!

The Doctor hated all of this carnage and bloodshed, but he had no other choice. The Cybermen would convert or kill the entire planet if they were not stopped now.

It still bothered him as to why they were here at all though. Why here and why now as they were searching for the second segment to the Key? He didn't believe in coincidences. He also knew that the Master was up to something that he wasn't telling him about. He was being awfully cooperative in coming here and warning them. Then, he even helped them fight back. He was not acting like the Master that the Doctor had come to know that was certain. That was what worried him.

Rose saw his look of concern and walked up to him.

"Worried about the Cybermen or the Master?" She asked.

"Both. Then again, I'm always worried about the Master. I worried about the Master when I thought that he was dead," The Doctor said.

"Why would you worry about the Master when you thought that he was dead?" Rose asked confused.

"That's when you should worry the most about him, Rose! The Master always comes back from the dead! He's always meaner and nastier than ever, too. He's indestructible! My own personal Captain Ahab constantly out to destroy me," The Doctor said wearily.

"That makes you the white whale, then?" Rose asked with a giggle.

The Doctor smiled at that. She always knew just what to say to perk him up.

"Yes, I suppose it does! A great, big white whale wandering around with no sense of direction and no clue about what he's doing. I guess that just about sums me up. I'm a big old white whale. Just call Mr. Moby! That's me! On second thought, don't call me that," The Doctor rambled.

Rose was laughing out of control. "You haven't changed a bit. You're still just as crazy as ever, and I wouldn't have you any other way. You're still my Doctor," She said.

The Doctor blinked at that. Did that mean that she was interested in starting up a relationship again? He hated to do it, but he was going to have to tell her about River when this was over with.

She looked at his reaction and realized that maybe she was moving too fast too soon. She decided to slow it down a little and just be friendly with him for now.

"I've said he was mad from the start. I called him a madman a long time ago," Amy said as she walked up to them.

"If you think that he's a madman, then why do you travel with him?" Rose asked seriously.

"Just because he's a little mad doesn't mean that he's crazy," Amy joked.

"I sometimes think that being a little mad is a good thing. If you're not just a little mad, the world will eat you alive. It's the sane ones that I worry about," Rose said with a grin.

"I'd rather worry about the insane ones. Thank you very much!" Martha said as she came up beside them. She was looking pointedly at The Master as she said this.

"I know that he's up to something, Martha. I'm not ignoring him. Don't worry about that," The Doctor reassured her.

"I just hope that he's not already two steps ahead of us. I don't care to be on the receiving end of another one of his schemes ever again," Martha said worried.

The battle seemed to be coming to an end as the Cybermen's numbers were dwindling down rapidly. There were very few of them left now as the Queen's soldiers began to surround the survivors and move in on them. It was only a matter of time now. Communications were coming in from around the castle that said that the Cybermen had almost been driven out of every part of the castle. The fight seemed to be almost over.

The Master began to smile and laugh.

This was never a good sign! The Doctor thought.

The last of the Cybermen in the court fell, and the defenders of the court cheered. It was just then that several people in the room began to fall to the ground unconscious!

"Oh, no!" The Doctor said as he realized what was happening. He looked at the Master with a glare.

Everyone in the court continued to fall down as the Doctor ran over to the Master and grabbed him by his collar.

"What have you done?" The Doctor demanded.

"Oh, nothing much. I just put a chemical agent on the inside of the gas masks. Don't worry! It's not poisonous. It will just put everyone wearing one to sleep for, say, twelve hours! That should be plenty enough time for me to locate the second segment and then take it and your segment with me as I go on my way to find the other ones," The Master said as he laughed hysterically.

"I should have realized. I'm getting old and thick," The Doctor said as he hit himself in the head.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Doctor. You can't help it if you're not as clever and witty as me! I think that a little rest would do you some good. I'm sure you'll be thinking much clearer after a good long nap!" The Master taunted him as he continued to cackle with glee.

Everyone was falling asleep now. Even the Doctor was being affected. He began to fall to his knees as he tried futilely to fight off the chemical.

The Master just kept laughing at him as he struggled to stay awake.

Soon, the first two segments would be his. It had been him that had led the Cybermen here. He had put out a signal to them stating that the Doctor was here so that they would come to kill their old foe. All along it was a trap, of course. The Master helped the Doctor get rid of the Cybermen because this wasn't about killing the Doctor. It never had been. Why would he want to kill his favorite toy? A universe without the Doctor scarcely beared thinking about, after all. Who else would he have to torture that could provide him with such entertainment as the Doctor always did? No, they were just being used to distract the Doctor from the real threat, himself.

Now, as the Doctor and everyone one else around him finally drifted off to sleep, he took the tracer and the first segment from the Doctor's pocket. He went off on his own following the tracer as he searched for the second segment.

As she heard him walking away, Rose slowly opened her eyes and poked her head up. The chemical hadn't done a thing to her, of course. She had just pretended to go to sleep.

What do I do now? She wondered. She couldn't let the Master get away with it, but she was prohibited from interfering either. She couldn't do anything at all even as Rose because she should technically be asleep now. It was only her nature as the White Guardian that had kept her awake through no fault of her own.

She looked throughout the room for help, but no one else was awake. Then, she had a brilliant idea hit her.

She went in Romana's TARDIS as the White Guardian and explained to the two K-9s inside what the Master had been doing. They agreed to hunt down and stop the Master, and they both set off in search of him.

Rose sighed. She liked K-9 but she didn't know if even two of them would provide much trouble for the Master. They could maybe keep him distracted long enough for her to come up with something else, however.

She had to do something to stop him, and she would have to do it quickly.

**Next: The Master Vs. Two K-9s! Rose comes up with a plan. Also, another old Doctor Who Villain makes an appearance. Who is it? **

**Hint: She once killed the Doctor by accident when she knocked his TARDIS off course and made it crash.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this. **

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

Somewhere on the Ood Homeworld, Ood Sigma was linked in a circle with the other seers of his race as they all shared a psychic vision of the future.

Ood Sigma had been having visions of the future that both disturbed and confused him. He had decided to call someone here to help him with those visions. He and his fellow seers were awaiting that person's arrival as they continued to have the same vision together over and over again. It was almost as if the message of the vision was growing in importance and urgency. They had to share it now with someone who could do something about it.

A tall dark haired woman in her mid 20's appeared and began to approach them. She had been receiving a strange call in her head that had led her here. She couldn't explain what was causing it. She only knew that she had kept hearing an odd set of numbers being chanted in her head. At first, she thought that she was going mad; and then she looked up the numbers that she kept hearing and realized that they were the coordinates to a spot on the Ood Homeworld!

She had rented a spaceship and flew all of the way here. Now, she stood in front of the huddled Ood and stood there in silence. She didn't know what to say. She was afraid of looking like a fool.

"Welcome, Marissa Queen. You are not insane. We have called you here to share a vision with you. A vision of a possible horrifying future. We have asked you to help stop it," Ood Sigma finally said to her. He motioned her to sit and link hands with the group.

Marissa did as she was asked, but she was still very confused.

"Why me? I'm just a lab assistant in a research facility on The Formerly Lost Moon of Poosh, a silly name I must say. I'm nobody special. How can I help you in preventing this prophecy even if it is true?" She said perplexed.

"You are far more than just a lab assistant, Marissa Queen. You are actually one of the last of a race of once wise and powerful beings that are nearly extinct now. You have hidden your true self from the rest of them and even from yourself in an attempt to escape your race's destruction. Now, we must call upon your help to prevent not only the deaths of the last of your race, but the total subjugation of all of time and space by the forces of darkness, as well," Ood Sigma replied.

"You've been misinformed, sir. I am not a part of some alien race. I'm human and always have been," Marissa protested.

"Why do you carry a fob watch in your pocket then?" Ood Sigma asked.

"It's just a memento. It was given to me by my father. It's nothing. It's worthless. It doesn't even open. Its lock is broken!" She protested yet again.

Then, she pulled the watch out and looked at it in puzzlement as if looking at it for the first time.

She brought it closer to her face as if hypnotized by it. She was hearing a voice now. A voice only she could hear spoke to her.

"No!" She screamed. She put the watch back in her pocket with a defiant look on her face.

"I won't open it! I'll die if I do! Somehow I know I will," Marissa said.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to. We merely ask that you help us avert a terrible catastrophe from occurring. Please sit with us and let us show you our prophecy," Ood Sigma said.

Marissa thought about it for a moment and then she sat down and took their hands.

"I will help you if I can but I'll do it as me not as whoever is in that watch," Marissa said with a stubborn look on her face.

As Ood Sigma started to show her his vision, he sighed. He knew that they would really need Marissa as her original self in order to make sure that they averted disaster, but he could never ask her to become what she was again in good conscience. It would be a terrible person indeed who would want to replace the good person that Marissa had become with . . . her!

Meanwhile back on Peladon, Rose was still in a quandary as to how to defeat the Master without directly interfering herself. Then, it came to her.

She remembered Sarah Jane telling her the story about when she had come her while she was traveling with the Doctor. She remembered that Sarah had mentioned that the Doctor had gotten help from a local inhabitant of this planet. It was an inhabitant that was known as the guardian of the royal family of Peladon. An inhabitant that would not have been affected by the gas masks!

Rose disappeared in a shower of golden light as she went into the forests on the mountains of Peladon to gain allies for her cause.

The Master slowly and methodically searched for the second segment. The tracer's signal was getting stronger and stronger. Eventually, he was led to what looked like a temple.

At its center, the temple held a statue of a strange looking animal that had the body of a bear and the head of a boar. The animal had a huge horn on its head and had sharp tusks in its mouth along with large claws on its hands and feet.

"Primitives!" The Master sneered. Obviously the statue was supposed to evoke fear of one of the local animals that the inhabitants worshipped. He was definitely not afraid of an animal. He was a Time Lord! No animal could ever defeat such an evolved being as himself. He was the most feared being in the universe! There should be such a statue of him put up for the masses to revere! He would definitely make that a priority when he bccame the supreme being of the universe.

At that moment, the two K-9s came into the room; and the lead one said, "Halt! You will give us back the tracer and the first segment or we will be forced to stun you!"

The Master looked at the two metallic dogs with a look of pure amusement on his face. He began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Talk about delusions of grandeur! The Doctor's beloved pets think that they can save the day where their master failed, do they? I love it! I needed a good laugh today. Thank you! It's too bad that I'll have to destroy you. I would love to reprogram at least one of you and put you in my trophy room in the TARDIS," The Master said with a smirk.

"We are not here for your amusement. We are here to retrieve the stolen objects. Fire!" the lead K-9 ordered.

Both K-9s began to fire stun blasts from their noses at the Master who quickly dodged their blasts. Then, he pulled out his Laser Screwdriver; and fired twin yellow laser beams at the two dogs.

The second K-9 exploded and flames flew from it in all directions. The first K-9 was quicker, however, and managed to save itself. It dodged the Master's attack and fired its stun beam again. This time K-9's beam hit the Master's leg with a glancing blow. It had only briefly touched his leg so it did not knock him out. It did disorient him and weaken him somewhat, however.

The Master was furious. He was not about to be defeated by a metal dog!

This time he pulled out an old weapon that he hadn't used in a long time. It was an oldie but a goodie.

It was a wand like device with a round sphere like top at the end of it. He hadn't used this since he was running around in a Trakenite body.

The Master fired his new weapon at the K-9 and the metal dog instantly shrank down to the size of a doll!

The Master kissed his Tissue Compression Eliminator and laughed. Sometimes the old tricks are the best ones he thought.

Amazingly, the K-9 was still functioning. It continued to fire a teeny tiny stun beam at him that had no effect at all now. The Master laughed as he picked the K-9 up and put it in a bottle that he pulled out of one of his pockets.

"I guess I have a display for my trophy room, after all!" The Master laughed as he put the small dog away in his pocket.

I am truly Master of All he thought with arrogance.

Just then, he heard a loud roaring noise that seemed to get closer and closer to him by the moment. Minutes later, an army of animals that looked just like the statue poured into the temple!

The Master's eyes bugged out, and he ran from the temple in fear.

The animals pursued him down the hallway of the castle as the Time Lord ran for his life.

Behind them all, Rose reappeared in the White Guardian robe and hood and began to laugh.

Sarah Jane had told her about the Aggedors, the wild animals that lived in the mountains of Peladon and that were known as the guardians of Peladon and the protectors of the royal family. She had simply went to the animals, and told them in their own simple language that The Master was a danger to all of Peladon. They had willingly agreed to help after that. It amused Rose that The Guardian was using a guardian to save the day!

The Master was no match for the army of Aggedors, and he soon was overwhelmed by their sheer numbers.

Rose asked them not to kill the Master and the beasts reluctantly went along with her request. They could sense the evil in the man, and their natural instincts were to destroy him.

Instead, one of the animals simply knocked him unconscious. Then, they waited for Rose to catch up with them.

"Thank you, my friends," Rose said as she kneeled over the Master's body and took the tracer and first segment back from him. Then, she took the little K-9 back from his pocket and enlarged it.

"Thank you, Mistress!" the K-9 said.

"Don't mention it! I also fixed your friend," Rose said as the other K-9, which was now restored, came into the room.

Both K-9s thanked her.

"No, thank you! If you hadn't helped when you did, the Master would have already gotten the second segment and left by now. I'm in your debt. You little guys are the best. It seems I underestimated your kind when I saw your brother before," Rose said.

The two K-9s actually seemed to act embarrassed about this compliment, and Rose couldn't help but smile at their behavior. That decided it. She was going to ask the Doctor to make her one for herself once they were together again!

Rose asked the dogs to go back to Romana's TARDIS and to not tell anyone about this. They agreed and left. Then, she thanked the Aggedors and gave them each a few extra years of life as a reward. She didn't want Peladon to ever go without its guardians, after all.

She left the Master where he was because she could sense that he wasn't waking up any time soon.

She then made her way back to the court and put the tracer and segment back in the Doctor's pocket. She transformed back into Rose and lay back down on the floor as she pretended to be asleep. This was going to be a long wait!

Just before she closed her eyes though, Rose took one last look at the Doctor. Then, she quickly opened her eyes again and studied him. He seemed to be in a different position than the one that he was in when she left! Maybe she was just imagining it though. He was certainly asleep. He was even snoring. She closed her eyes again as she let the matter drop.

The Doctor's eyes opened half way for a moment and then closed.

Back on the Ood Homeworld, the Ood finished showing Marissa their prophecy; and she looked at them in horror.

"How am I supposed to help? How could I do anything to stop that?" She asked bewildered.

"You must. All of the Time Lords must come together in order for the White Guardian to win. We must avert the vision that we have seen. It must not come to pass," Ood Sigma said.

Marissa tried to shake the horrible images from her head. She had seen a universe dominated by fear. The powerful controlled completely the lives of the other sentient creatures of the universe. They even dominated their thoughts. They were just puppets carrying out the whims of the higher beings. Free will no longer existed, not even as a concept. The entire multiverse existed only for the amusement of one being. The Black Guardian!

"The Doctor's Soul will need you in what is to come. She will need the wisdom and experience of all of the Time Lords to accomplish her mission," Ood Sigma said.

"I won't be of any help if I change. The other me is liable to join the Black Guardian! I don't want to be her again. I want to be me. I may not be much, but I'm not evil. I don't want to hurt anyone," Marissa said on the verge of tears.

"What you do is up to you. We can all decide to change and to grow. That is life. We never stop learning and changing until we die. We don't have to remain stuck in our roles forever," Ood Sigma reassured her.

Marissa nodded. She understood what he was trying to tell her. She was still afraid, however. She knew that if she opened that watch that she would die and that the Rani would be reborn!

**Next: The second segment is found at long last! Marissa starts on her quest to find Rose and the Doctor. Will she open the watch or not? Yet another old enemy of the Doctor's appears working with the Valeyard on behalf of the Black Guardian. Who is it this time? Oh, and does the Doctor know about Rose now? All of this and more next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

Rose waited until she heard a lot of her friends get up and start moving about before she decided that it was safe for her to pretend to wake up too. She opened her eyes to see the Doctor staring at her as if he were studying her intensely.

"Hello!" She said with a smile, and she pretended to yawn.

"Hello!" The Doctor said with a smile of his own. He then proceeded to give her a small hug.

"What was that about? Not that I'm complaining," Rose said with a giggle.

"That was just for being you and for always being there when I need you," The Doctor said as he continued to smile.

Rose began to wonder what was going on with him. He was acting strangely even for him.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fantastic!" He said, and he said the last word in a close approximation of his ninth self's Northern accent.

Rose chuckled at the memories that this awakened; and said, "I thought that you didn't use that word anymore."

"It's always good to go back to the classics every once in a while," The Doctor said with a grin.

Rose still thought that something was up with him and that smile, but she let it drop for now. She loved to see the Doctor happy, and she didn't want to ruin his good mood. She knew that these kinds of moments were rare for him.

Someone else had noticed his unusual good mood though and was not going to let it go.

"So what's with the smile?" Amy said.

"What you do mean?" The Doctor said innocently.

"You just keep smiling and you're so happy! What's up with that? Where's the doom and gloom that you usually lapse back into?" Amy said.

"I don't know what you mean, Pond. I'm always happy. I smile a lot," The Doctor protested.

"Yes, but they're mostly fake smiles. It's a fake happiness that's put on for my benefit a lot of the time, isn't it? This time it's real, though. I've never seen you this happy! What brought this about, huh?" Amy asked as her eyes darted to Rose and she gave her a sneaky smile.

Rose blushed and so did the Doctor at her unsaid accusation.

"Nothing brought it about. It's just me being my normal sweet and happy self," The Doctor insisted.

"Yeah, right! I'm sure Rose Tyler showing up again had nothing whatsoever to do with it, right?" Donna chimed in.

"Of course it did! All he could ever do was talk about her when he traveled with me. It was Rose this and Rose that. Rose would know what to do and Rose would know what to say. I was so jealous of Rose that I wanted to scream!" Martha said.

Rose began to get more and more embarrassed, and she could tell that the Doctor was too. The playful jibes didn't let up though. They were all happy to be alive after what had happened with the Cybermen and the Master, and this was their way of celebrating.

"Come on now! Let's leave the two of them alone. I'm sure that the Doctor's good mood is just because the Master was stopped before he could get away with the segments. We're so lucky that one of the Aggedors found him and knocked him out before he could do anything," Sarah Jane said with a good natured smile on her face.

Rose had made sure one of the Aggedors had stayed behind so that it looked like it had knocked the Master out and dragged him off down the hall before he could do anything. The Aggedor had run off once it had been discovered.

"Thank you, Sarah Jane!" The Doctor said.

"Of course, I might be wrong!" Sarah said with a sly smile.

"Et tu, Sarah Jane?" The Doctor sighed.

His old friend gave a small laugh as the pouncing by the others began again.

"Is she going to be my mum, Dad?" Jenny asked with a grin.

Rose turned bright red, and the Doctor could only open his mouth like a fish in response.

"This is priceless. I've been waiting for years for this moment. The Doctor has actually stopped talking. I never could get him to shut up! This is a golden moment. We should treasure it," Romana said with a giggle.

"That's not fair, Romana! The Doctor did shut up sometimes," Leela defended him.

"When was that?" Romana asked her incredulous.

"When he was asleep," Leela said with a wicked grin.

"Or when he was eating jelly babies," Romana added with a snicker.

Everyone began to laugh in a good natured way. They knew that the Doctor knew that they weren't really make funning of him and Rose, but it didn't stop him from being embarrassed and that was the fun of it.

"She was the same way. She would never stop talking about the Doctor. It was the Doctor this and the Doctor that! I used to feel just like Martha," Mickey put in his two cents as he started in on Rose.

Rose gave him the look of death, but he just kept laughing.

"You should have been living with them, Mickey. When I traveled with them, you could cut the tension between them with a knife! All they ever did was dance around how they felt about each like two high school sweethearts with a crush. They never once said "I love you". I do remember the silly grins though. They used to do that to each other for hours on end while they stared without blinking! It took all of my patience sometimes just to keep from yelling out for them to kiss already and get it over with!" Jack said with an evil grin.

Rose really wished she could use her Guardian powers to disappear right about now. One look at the Doctor told her that he would have gladly joined her.

All of the Doctor's friends just kept laughing as the Time Lord and his Rose turned redder and redder.

Even the normally stiff lipped Brigadier couldn't resist joining in now. "When is the wedding, Doctor? Can I be the best man?" The military man said with a deadpan expression on his face.

This set off a new wave of laughter throughout the room.

"For shame, Brigadier. I thought you were better than that," The Doctor said with a mock pout on his face.

"I'm only human, Doctor," The Brigadier said with a shrug as he chuckled.

"I'm starting to remember why I hate domestics!" The Doctor said with a sigh.

Rose actually smiled at that. That at least relieved a little of the embarrassment that she was feeling.

"This is nothing new. I remember that he used to act exactly like this with my Grandmother. The two of them would just sit and stare at each other for hours and say nothing. I always thought that it was so sweet that they could still be that in love with each other after so long," Susan said.

"Thank you, Susan. I knew that I could count on you," The Doctor said with a satisfied grin.

"So you admit that you're in love with her, then?" Susan asked with an evil little grin.

The Doctor saw the trap that he had just fallen into, and he smacked himself in the head.

Lily had stayed out of the whole thing because she wasn't supposed to know Rose and because she knew that Rose would kill her if she said anything.

The Metacrisis stayed out of it because they had forgotten about him being basically the same person as the Doctor so far and had left him alone. He wanted it to stay that way. Sorry, brother, but if it's between you and me then I'm going with me! he thought to himself with a grin.

Just when the Doctor and Rose couldn't take the ribbing anymore, something happened to bring it all to a crashing stop. One of the Aggedors came walking down to the Doctor and hugged him!

The Doctor was scared at first, and then realized that the creature meant him no harm. It continued to envelope him in a friendly hug.

"Hello, there. Yes, I'm glad to see you too, boy! Are you related to the Aggedor that I used to know when I was here before by any chance?" The Doctor said as he nervously tried to make small talk with the friendly beast.

The mocking had stopped and was replaced by ohs and ahs.

Then, the Aggedor let go of the Doctor and walked out of the room. It proceeded unimpeded to leave the castle. Rose gave a small self-satisfied smile. She really owed that Aggedor one. She thought that it would never get there. She reminded herself to visit it and offer it a reward later.

"Right! Let's find the second segment then," The Doctor said at last.

They followed the tracer back to the Temple of Aggedor that the Master had visited earlier. The tracer sent out a high pitched squeal at the statue of Aggedor as the Doctor stood beside it.

"Of course! It was right in front of me," The Doctor said as he touched the statue with the tracer, and it turned into the second segment of the Key To Time.

The Doctor reassured the caretakers of the temple that he was only taking the statue temporarily, and that he would give it back later once his mission was done. Rose made a mental note to herself to do exactly that whether the Doctor remembered or not. That was if they made it out alive, of course!

Now, they were ready to go, and they said their goodbyes to the Queen and Alpha Centauri. The Doctor recommended that the Queen send the Master to a maximum security prison as he explained to her just how dangerous that he was. She assured the Doctor that she would make sure that he would be properly dealt with. She wasn't going to let him get away with what he done to her planet by bringing the Cybermen there.

The Doctor and his companions split up between their three TARDISes as the Doctor linked the other two TARDISes to his. Then, he put the tracer into his TARDIS' console, and they all dematerialized together to search for the location of the next segment.

As the heroes vanished, a figure in the middle of the throng of visitors to the Queen's court watched them go with an angry sneer. He had gotten here too late this time but next time he would put a stop to them once and for all. The Valeyard used a vortex manipulator and vanished.

He reappeared on a distant asteroid in the far future where he watched as a man covered in strange markings begin to speak to a crowd of robe clad followers

"The Beast will emerge from the pit. He shall make war on the followers of the light! All will worship him!" the man said.

"The Beast will be free!" The followers chanted.

"Yes, he will! Sutekh the Destroyer shall be freed and the Earth will be burnt to a cinder floating around a dead star! The Valiant Child will fall in battle before him!" the strange man said.

The followers continued to chant mindlessly as the strange man walked over to the Valeyard.

"It will be soon, my friend! Your physical body will be freed. Once we have the Key assembled, we can retrieve it from that black hole that it was dropped into," The Valeyard promised the strange man.

"Then, I shall make Rose Tyler watch as I destroy the Earth and her precious Doctor! Then and only then will I allow her to die!" the man who was possessed by the mind of Sutekh, aka the Beast, shouted.

"Yes, the Last of the Osirians will be released at last, my friend. The Black Guardian has agreed that Earth is yours to do with as you will in exchange for your help! It should be fun to watch," The Valeyard said with a sinister chuckle.

Meanwhile back on the Ood Homeworld, Marissa Queen was staring in amazement as the Ood had used their combined mental powers to bring the Rani's TARDIS to them.

"This is your ship, Marissa," Ood Sigma said.

"It might be her ship, but it isn't mine," Marissa said as she looked at it with disgust.

"You must use it to find the Doctor," Ood Sigma insisted.

"I don't even know how to open the door much less fly it," Marissa protested.

"That is why we need the Rani," Ood Sigma said with a sigh.

Marissa looked crestfallen but still had a stubborn look on her face. She would not change. Then, she heard the watch whisper to her again.

"The voice is telling me how to open the door," She said in surprise. She opened the back of the fob watch to find a TARDIS key.

She hesitantly opened the front door of the timeship which was presently in the shape of a wardrobe. She inwardly smiled at that when it made her think of one of her favorite books as a child.

She looked at the inside of the TARDIS in shock as she saw just how much bigger it was on the inside. She quickly closed the door and turned back to Ood Sigma.

The watch was now telling her how to fly the TARDIS. It seemed that even her other self wanted her to help the Doctor.

"The voice is telling me how to get to the Doctor. I don't know what to do," Marissa said to Ood Sigma as she hesitated.

"That is up to you. I can only tell you that I truly believe that the universe needs you," Ood Sigma said sincerely.

Marissa swallowed, and then she said goodbye to the Ood. She got into the TARDIS; and after a few moments, it dematerialized.

Ood Sigma wished her good luck, and then returned to the circle of his fellow Ood.

They were now receiving a different vision.

They would bear witness to the end of this song. The current song would be coming to an end soon, and would be replaced by an old familiar melody that hadn't been played for a long, long time! She will return at last! The Soul will be freed, and the Lonely Angel will be lonely no more! Then, will begin the Time of the Wolf!

**Next: Marissa finds the Doctor and his crew. The Doctor and company arrive at the location of the third segment. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this. **

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

The Doctor and his companions were en route to the location of the third segment of the Key To Time. As they traveled through the Vortex, they set down to eat. It had been ages since any of them had had something to eat.

The Doctor was currently traveling with everyone in his TARDIS but the Metacrisis and Romana. They had elected to stay in their own respective TARDISes. The Doctor had them both up on the monitor though so that they could all talk to each other.

The Doctor had had the TARDIS provide everyone with a full food court that contained a smorgasbord of different choices for a main course and a variety of different desserts. The Doctor had always thought that the TARDIS made a good chef.

As everyone picked and chose from the assorted items, they all gathered together at a large dining table that the TARDIS had also provided for them for the occasion.

The Doctor, of course, had a plate full of fish fingers and custard. His dessert was an ample supply of jelly babies. Rose had chosen fish and chips (What a surprise!). Her dessert was a huge piece of chocolate cake.

Rose looked at the Doctor's plate in disgust.

"How can you eat that?" she asked with her nose wrinkled up.

"It's good!" The Doctor said with a big happy face as he swallowed a piece of custard covered fish.

"I'll take your word for it," Rose frowned.

"Really, it's good! Try it!" The Doctor said as he held out one for her.

Amy looked disgusted also.

"You're not going to eat that, are you?" She asked Rose.

Rose hesitated and started to say no when she saw the pleading look on the Doctor's face. She couldn't help but smile.

"Why not?" Rose grinned as she put the custard covered fish in her mouth.

She smiled in surprise as she found that she actually liked it!

"It is good!" She said in amazement.

"What?!" Amy screamed in complete disbelief. She was looking at Rose as if she had lost her mind.

"I actually like it!" Rose insisted.

"Oh, come off it, Rose! You're just saying that because you don't want to hurt the Doctor's feelings," Mickey accused.

"No, I'm not. I'm being completely honest," Rose said, starting to get angry.

"Don't listen to him, Rose. He just doesn't have the kind of sophisticated pallet that you and I do," The Doctor said with a look of smugness on his face.

Rose liked fish fingers and custard! That was so cool! He thought to himself with glee. He began to wonder if she liked fezzes and Stetsons, as well. He couldn't imagine Rose shooting them off his head like a certain someone was known to do.

Rose proceeded to dip one of her chips in the custard as well. That tasted good too! she thought with a grin.

"You have a sophisticated palate? This coming from a man that will put anything, and I mean anything, in his mouth and lick it!" Donna said.

"I know! It's disgusting, isn't it?" Martha said.

"I've got plenty of stories that I could tell you about that particular habit of his," Amy replied with a giggle.

"I like them, so there! End of story!" Rose defended him.

"Are you sure you're not from another planet too? Anything you want to tell us about your childhood, Rosie?" Jack joked.

"Ha Ha! Very funny!" Rose said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Speaking as a bona fide alien, I must say that I too consider fish fingers and custard to be detestable. It is definitely not a typical Time Lord delicacy," Romana said with a sophisticated air to her voice.

"Just you watch, Romana. One day, everyone will be eating fish fingers and custard. It will be all the rage. I have always been ahead of the curve, when it comes to knowing what's cool!" The Doctor said with complete confidence.

"Bow ties!" Amy said as a simple statement of fact.

"Bow ties are cool. Everybody's wearing them these days!" The Doctor insisted.

"You need a complete wardrobe change! Even your evil self, the Dream Lord, thought so," Amy defended.

"That was because he was evil. Of course, he would try to lead you astray and away from the one true path of fashion. Also, he was wearing the same thing as me pretty much. So, he was a hypocrite as well as evil. You can't listen to people like that, Pond. Listen to me; and I'll have you looking cool, hip, and with it in no time!" The Doctor proudly proclaimed.

"You've never had good fashion taste, Doctor. When I traveled with you, you had a 30 foot long multi-colored scarf wrapped around your neck that I almost tripped on several times," Romana said.

"I used to hate that scarf! I wanted to chop it to pieces but he threatened to throw me in the vortex if I so much as thought about it," Leela said.

"My scarf was cool! No dissing the scarf!" The Doctor pouted.

"How about that horrible multi-colored coat that made you look like you just came out of a clown college that your sixth self wore?" Romana said.

"Well, er …" The Doctor started to defend himself, but he could of nothing that could excuse that outfit.

"Well?" Romana prodded with an evil smile.

"I was going through a mid-life crisis at the time. You can't judge me based on that. I wasn't exactly myself at that point of time when I picked that out," The Doctor finally said.

"What about the cricketer outfit with the piece of celery on the coat. Or the question marks on your lapels?" Sarah Jane said.

Rose's head went up at this. She remembered the Second Doctor telling her about his other self that wore this exact outfit.

"How about the sweater covered in question marks and the umbrella with a question mark for a handle?" Romana said.

"Oi! All of those outfits were cool! They were the height of fashion at the time and all the rage to all of those in the know!" The Doctor pouted like a petulant child.

"I like the outfits that you wore when I traveled with you! That leather outfit was great and so was the pinstripe suit!" Rose defended him.

"I knew there was a reason why I always liked you best!" The Doctor said with a grin.

"Oh, brother!" Amy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Those two are so in love that Rose can't think straight. She'd think that he looked good in a paper sack," Mickey said with a smirk on his face.

Rose began to smile as she imagined that. She wouldn't put wearing a paper sack past this particular Doctor. Mickey was right though about her loving him anyway.

"Oh, leave Rose and my dad alone. I think that they're perfect together!" Jenny said with an earnest look on her face.

The looks on everyone else's faces seemed to say that they agreed. Amy started to realize that this was more than just a joke. She had thought up until now that it had all been just good natured ribbing.

"You'll have to get over it though, Doctor. You are married, you know," Amy reminded him.

"I was married in another universe that no longer exists. Also, she forced me to do it; or she would let the universe be destroyed," The Doctor said.

"I thought that you cared about her," Amy said looking upset.

"I do but I don't love her. I never really did. I'm sorry, Amy. I can't lie about it," The Doctor said with a sad look on his face. He loved Amy and didn't want to hurt her.

Luckily, this conversation was tabled for another time as a strange new voice could be heard coming through the TARDIS monitor.

"Hello! Is anyone there? My name is Marissa Queen. I was told to find you by Ood Sigma," the voice said.

The Doctor, happy to be interrupted, ran to the monitor; and said, "You know Ood Sigma?"

"Yes. He told me that I needed to help you or the universe was going to belong to the Black Guardian. He gave me this TARDIS and told me how to use it in order to find you," Marissa said.

She hated lying to the Doctor about how she knew how to use the TARDIS, but she didn't want him to know who she had been. She knew that he would probably not even listen to her if he knew the truth.

The Doctor looked at her suspiciously. "So, Ood Sigma just happened to find a TARDIS and knew how to use it? You just happened to be able to drive it by yourself?" He said with a skeptical look.

She hesitated for a moment, and then whatever answer she would have given was cut off as the TARDISes all landed at the current location of the third segment. Marissa had linked her TARDIS to the Doctor's while she was talking to him per the watch's instructions.

As the Doctor realized that she had done this, he became even more suspicious of this new arrival.

Rose knew that she was definitely going to pay Ood Sigma a visit at the next opportunity.

The Doctor decided to discuss things with Marissa later as he realized where they had all landed.

He looked up at the others after he looked at the readout on the console.

"Welcome to New New York on New Earth!" he said with a wide grin on his face.

Rose smiled too. She looked forward to this. She couldn't wait to smell the apple grass again!

**Next: New New York! Novice Hame! The Valeyard and The Beast (Sutekh)! The Face of Boe meets Captain Jack (Just because I can)! **


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this. **

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

As the inhabitants of the four TARDISes spilled out into the streets of New New York, a figure stood in an alleyway cloaked in shadows watching them.

He was watching one of them in particular. His eyes followed Rose Tyler like a hawk's as he saw her smell the applegrass. He studied her closely.

It had to be her! The figure thought. There could be no mistake. Who else could control the power of the vortex without being incinerated by it? No human could do that. The Doctor had to regenerate after only having absorbed it for a few minutes, but somehow this ordinary girl could contain the power for even longer and survive unharmed just because the power had been taken out of her! Right! If the Doctor really believed that, then he truly was a fool!

The man in shadows was now convinced of it. This Rose Tyler was one and the same as the woman who had been his friend in his youth. This was the woman who had confided in him about the secret power that she could wield since she was a child, but who chose not to use it for fear of what she might do with it.

If he had such a power, he would have ruled the universe. She hid it from the others and tried to live a normal life. She even hid it from the man that she loved out of fear that he might think her a monster. The shadow man had only learned about it by accident, when he caught her accidently using it one day when she had not yet mastered it.

She had made him swear never to tell anyone about her power, and he never had. He didn't even tell anyone when he had gone renegade and left Gallifrey. He honored her as a friend too much to ever go back on his world to her. She had been one of the few people who had ever shown him true loyalty and respect.

He would not even tell anyone her secret now. Amazingly, even after all of this time and her new identity, he still thought of her as a friend even though he knew that she wouldn't recognize him or remember having known him before her current existence.

Now, that he knew for sure who she was though he would be watching her for any signs of her powers manifesting themselves. He would not let even her stop him from what he wanted to do.

The shadow man retreated back into the shadows. He would strike when the time was right.

Rose smelled the applegrass and smiled. She remembered when she had been here before, and she and the Doctor had lay out on the grass and relaxed.

The Doctor walked up to her, and she could see that he was having the same memory from the smile on his face.

"Fancy a picnic, Miss Tyler?" The Doctor asked.

"Don't mind if I do, Mr. Smith. What about the Key though? " Rose asked with a smile.

"Oh, I think we have a little bit of time. We should enjoy ourselves while we can," The Doctor said.

"What do you mean "while we can"?" Rose asked concerned.

"If the Black Guardian wins, then no one will ever be able to enjoy anything ever again," The Doctor said ominously,

"You don't think that we're going to win this time, do you?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, Rose. I just don't know," The Doctor said suddenly looking all of his 1100 years.

Rose smiled at him in an attempt to cheer him up.

"They can't beat us, Doctor! It's not just you and me this time, either. We've got a couple of TARDISes full of old friends of yours just waiting and willing to kill some Black Guardian posterior. We'll beat him! I know we will," Rose said.

The Doctor looked at her with a strange look again just like he had before. She began to wonder what he knew. Had he been awake back on Peladon? Was this whole conversation his way of testing her to see if she would break and tell him the truth?

Rose resolved not to tell him just yet. The less he knew, the safer that they would both be against the Black Guardian she thought.

"No time for picnics now, I'm afraid. I'll take a raincheck though for later. There will definitely be a later!" Rose said confidently.

She saw him give her a small frown which made her wonder even more just how much he knew or thought that he knew.

Then, the Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and looked at in surprise.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Someone's sent me a message. It's the Face of Boe!" The Doctor said shocked.

"The Face of Boe! What does he want?" Rose asked.

"He wants me to come and meet him at some fancy party being thrown for all of the galaxy's elite. The paper gives me the address and the time," The Doctor said.

"You'll have to tell him we're just a little bit busy," Rose said.

"He seems to have already thought of that. He also says in the message that he knows where the third segment is located," The Doctor said with a sly smile on his face.

"It would save us a lot of time and trouble then to go and see him, wouldn't it? I wonder how he knows that we're even looking for the segments?" Rose asked with an innocent look on her face.

She knew full well that The Face would remember being Jack going along with them to find the Key, and that was how he knew. She didn't want to let the Doctor see that she knew something that she shouldn't though so she decided to play dumb.

The Doctor gave her another funny look as he said, "Jack and the Face are the same person! The Face is Jack in the future!"

Rose pretended to be shocked by this, and The Doctor seemed to study her reaction intently.

Finally after a long pause, he said, "Let's go see The Face then. If this time is anything like our first date, we'll have a great time I'm sure!"

Rose laughed at that remark. Their "first date", as they had both called it, was when the Doctor took her on the TARDIS for her first trip. They had wound up in the future where the Earth was about to be destroyed and a gathering of the rich were watching it from Platform One. That was where they met the Face of Boe, aka Jack Harkness, for the first time.

The Doctor, Rose, and their companions all walked to the address that the Face had given them. They then began to mingle among the guests at the party as they waited for the Face to show up. So far the Face, who was the Guest of Honor, had yet to appear.

"That's just like Jack to call us all here and then keep us waiting," The Doctor whispered to Rose.

"Oh, lay off him! I'm sure that he has his reasons," Rose defended.

"I'm sure that they're very pretty reasons too," The Doctor said sarcastically.

"He's just a head now," Rose protested.

"I'm sure that hasn't stopped him. I bet he hasn't even slowed down," The Doctor commented with a smile.

"You're still rude I see!" Rose said as she playfully swatted him on the arm.

"I'm still not ginger, either," The Doctor whined.

"What is it with you and ginger hair anyway? You even like to pick ginger companions," Rose asked curiously.

"Ginger hair is cool! Besides, I've never been ginger. I like to try new things," The Doctor answered nonchalantly.

Rose felt like there was more to it than that. She resolved to ask him the same question again at another time.

Rose then saw a familiar face. It was the cat nun that she had come across the last time that she had been here. Novice Hame!

"What's she doing here?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"I remember the Face had her working for him the last time that I saw him. It was a part of her penance for being involved in creating new people just to experiment on for cures to diseases. I assume that she's here working for The Face now," The Doctor said.

Rose hadn't seen Novice Hame involved in Jack's timeline, but then she hadn't looked at it very closely. More like she had just given it a casual glance. He would live a very, very long time after all. That was a lot of years to look at, and she wasn't that patient a person!

Novice Hame saw Rose, and she walked up to her with a smile.

"The Face of Boe said that I should expect you here, Miss Tyler. It's very nice to see you again. I am so sorry for what happened between us before. I hope that you will forgive me!" The cat nurse said with an earnest expression on her face.

Rose could tell that she meant it; and she said, "I do forgive you. I believe in giving people another chance. If the Face says that you've changed, then that's good enough for me."

"Thank you! The Face of Boe will be arriving any moment now. He has some information for you that he says will save you a great deal of time. Until then, please feel free to enjoy the party and have some refreshments," Novice Hame told them kindly, and then she walked off to mingle with the guests.

"Well, she's changed her tune. I like her a lot better when she's not trying to kill me!" Rose said.

"I like everyone that's not trying to kill me," The Doctor quipped.

Then, the Face was wheeled out in his glass case by some of his employees. He made a short speech thanking the guests for coming and telling them to enjoy themselves. Then, he looked at the Doctor and Rose and asked them to come forward.

"Hello, Jack!" Rose said with a wide smile.

"I'm so glad that you know me this time, Rosie. I really hated not being able to talk to you as myself before. You didn't even know me the first time, and you didn't know it was me the second time. It was frustrating and yet interesting at the same time. I got to watch you on your first trip in the TARDIS. It was sad for me because I knew that it would be one of the last times that I would see you," The Face confided.

Rose reached over to touch his glass case. "I'm here now. We can talk all you want. I'll see about coming and visiting you again a few more times. I owe you at least that much. I made you like this after all. I'm so sorry about that! I didn't do it on purpose. I'm surprised that you don't hate me," Rose said as she looked at The Face sadly.

"Don't worry about that, Rosie. I know that you didn't do it on purpose! I forgave you for that a long time ago. I could never hate you. You're just like my little sister," The Face said with a smile.

Rose brightened up a little at that, and asked, "Where is the third segment?"

"I already have it with me. I thought that I would save you a lot of time and trouble and just find it and give it to you," The Face said.

The Face's employees brought out a metal mask that had a horrible looking face on it.

"This is the Mask of Demnos. It was unearthed in a dig at Italy. I found it in a museum and arranged for it to be brought here for the party. I told them that I would get it back to them after the party so you have to bring it back here," The Face said.

One of the employees gave the Mask to Rose who looked at it with a grimace.

"I remember that. It was worn by the leader of the Cult of Demnos. It was actually a front for the Mandragora Helix, which was using it to try to take control of Earth. They even hypnotized Sarah Jane into trying to kill me. Ah, good times!" The Doctor said remembering with a smile.

"You and I have a very different definition of good times," Rose said as she stared at the hideous mask.

"I'll have to bring Jack up here to see the Mask so that you will remember it and look for it in the future. We have to maintain the timestream," The Doctor said.

As the Doctor went off to find Jack, Rose began to talk with the Face in private.

"I'm afraid you slipped up just now, Rose. You're not supposed to know that you made me this way. He's already suspicious and that just made things worse," The Face said.

"So, you know?" Rose asked without too much surprise. The Face knew everything about the future because he had lived it.

"Yes, of course. I was there when everything ended. Before the Doctor comes back, I have to warn you about something. The old White Guardian was not always what he seemed. It's important that you remember that. The Black Guardian has a plan to stop you up his sleeve already in place and ready to go into effect. He's not as clueless as you might think," The Face said.

"Will everything be okay in the end, though? I know you can't really tell me much, but could you at least tell me that?" Rose pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that, Rosie. I will tell you that you're going to change before this is all over, but it's going to be a good thing. You'll see that you're not just a shop girl. You were always so much more special than that! I'll also tell you to trust your old friends. All of your old friends! Even if it seems like you'd be crazy to believe in them, you have to do it. You have to in order to stop the Black Guardian," The Face said cryptically.

"I trust all of my friends. Why wouldn't I?" Rose asked confused.

"I'm talking about the friends that you didn't even remember you had. Trust me. You'll understand what I'm talking about later," The Face responded even more cryptically.

Rose just looked at him with a totally bewildered look on her face as The Doctor and Jack came up behind her.

"Look! We've found the third segment, Jack! This is the Mask of Demnos. It was found in an archeological dig in Italy and The Face of Boe here has kindly arranged for us to borrow it until this whole mess has been cleared up. Isn't he wonderful?" The Doctor asked with a sneaky look on his face.

Jack looked The Face up and down and smirked.

"He's something alright. I'm not sure that wonderful is the best way to describe him though. Are you sure that you can trust him? He looks a little crooked to me!" Jack said.

"You should know, Captain. From what I hear, you're hardly a boy scout yourself!" The Face shot back.

"Hey! I resent that! How do you know about me? You can't tell me that anybody even remembers me in the year Five Billion. I'm not that important!" Jack asked.

"I know about you because you're the Stuff of Legends, Captain! Your exploits will go down in history and be remembered for ages. Schoolchildren will read about your adventures in the history books," The Face said honestly.

"I hope not! They're too young to learn about everything I've done if you know what I mean. A lot of my life is definitely not for younger audiences," Jack said with a slight grimace at the idea of his life someday being in history books.

"There will, of course, be a highly edited version of your life in the schoolbooks even in this time and place. You haven't exactly been a saint after all, have you?" The Face teased him.

"I shouldn't be in books at all. I'm no hero," Jack said.

"I would have to agree, but it seems that history will record you differently," The Face said.

"I would have to disagree. Jack is a hero even if he doesn't think so!" Rose said as much to The Face of Boe as to Jack.

The Face just smiled a little grin at her to show that he appreciated the sentiment even if he didn't agree with it. Rose could only shake her head as she looked at Jack to see the exact same look on his face! They were the same person though after all.

"Well, as enjoyable as this has been, I really think that I should be getting back to the party. I've just met a very lovely lady that I would like to get to know a little better," Jack said.

"Watch out for her, Captain. You might want to check all of your pockets later. She's not known for her honesty," The Face said.

"That's okay. Neither am I," Jack said with a wicked grin and then he left.

"The girl he's talking about steals everything that she can find in his clothes later on. It was almost worth losing though. Good Times!" The Face said with a nostalgic smile.

"Again, you people and your idea of "Good Times" does not match mine," Rose said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid that this is where we must part company," The Face said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"You'll see in a few seconds," The Face said as his employees began to move him back at his signal.

Seconds later, a small group of robed people came bursting into the party.

"Worship him!" They shouted in unison.

"I just hate party crashers! I especially hate ones belonging to cults. This night was going so well too!" The Doctor said with a sigh.

"The Beast will rise from the pit! He will make war on the disciples of the light! Then, all will worship him!" The robed people shouted in unison.

Rose looked up with alarm at this. She remembered the Ood back on Krop Tor saying something similar. It couldn't be the same Beast though, could it?

As if in answer to her unspoken question, a man covered in strange markings came up to her; and shouted, "Hello, Rose! Remember me? I survived your little attempt to kill me. Now, I shall make good on my promise to you. The valiant child will die in battle. I shall make sure of it!"

Rose looked at him in horror as she realized that it was indeed the same Beast. She thought that she had gotten rid of him when he had taken over the body of Toby back on Krop Tor. She had made sure that he was thrown out into space before he could escape on the only ship out of that doomed asteroid.

"Oh, yes! You will indeed get your chance to destroy MissTyler; but first, I want the three segments please!" called a voice from behind the cult.

They looked to see the Valeyard walking toward them with his arm outstretched.

"Hand them to me now, and I promise your demise will be swift!" The dark version of the Doctor said with a smirk.

"That's not going to happen!" Rose said with a steely gaze.

"I knew you would say that. Good! It'll be more fun that way!" The Valeyard said with sadistic glee.

The man with the markings held out his hands and suddenly some of the party goers began to look like they were in a trance and they began to chant along with the robed figures.

"Worship him!" They said.

More and more party goers began to become converted into followers as Rose and the Doctor looked on horrified.

Then, the followers began to move forward and tried to trample them. The Doctor and Rose began to run as the robed figures advanced ever further toward them.

The party turned into a full rout at the party goers who hadn't yet been turned began to panic and run from the cultists in terror.

The Doctor and Rose continued to run in order to avoid being trampled as their companions joined them.

How were they going to get out of this one? Rose thought.

**Next: Things get worse as the Beast begins to do much more than cause a riot! You won't believe who sides with the Doctor, Rose, and company either**.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

The followers of the Beast continued to chase the partygoers as they fled in terror from the possessed cultists. Things got even worse as the doors to the building suddenly slammed shut and locked in place.

The Doctor ran up to them and tried to open them with his sonic screwdriver without success.

"Deadlocked!" He said in disgust.

People started to travel upstairs to the upper levels in an attempt to get out that way somehow.

"There is no escape! You will all die here! You will be sacrified so that Sutekh will live!" the man with the markings taunted.

"You're a barrel of laughs, you are! Shut it, Toby 2.0!" Rose shouted back at him.

"You will die, Rose Tyler! The best part is that I will use your friends to kill you!" The Beast possessed man shouted.

Then, the horror truly began. Rose watched in horror as Mickey's eyes started glowing red, and his face became expressionless.

"Worship him!" the now zombie Mickey said.

Mickey ran toward Rose and started to wrap his fingers around her throat!

Rose quickly pushed him off of her and knocked him to the ground without hurting him too much.

The other followers began to turn violent too as they attacked the partygoers who became even more terrified as a result.

Jenny was doing her best to help as she tore through the possessed people like a human tornado. She was disabling them and knocking them unconscious left and right as her training as a soldier kicked in. She hoped fervently that she would not have to start using lethal force. She didn't want to kill innocent people.

The Brigadier was also being very helpful as he used his long experience and skill to take down the most deadly of the cultists. He was very tough for an old man! Rose thought.

Jack, who had had to temporarily pull himself away from his future new love interest/robber, was also helping to keep things under control . It was useful to have an ex-Time Agent at your side sometimes!

The others were also fighting back with varying degrees of success. They weren't quite as formidable at combat as the first three were, however.

Surprisingly, Donna was doing very well also. She had the Doctor's skill at Venusian Aikado in her mind, and she had quickly taken to this newfound skill to great effect. She was quickly knocking people out left and right and putting them to sleep with a simple touch. The Doctor had been the Universe's only two armed Master of the ancient martial art. Now, Donna was another Master of the alien fighting skill.

"Yeah, dumbos! That's how they fight in Chiswick!" Donna shouted.

"Yeah, if Chiswick were on Venus!" The Metacrisis quipped.

"Stuff it, Martian Boy!" Donna snarled back at him. He was ruining her moment!

They all continued to push back the tide of the possessed, and it looked like the Beast was losing until he upped the ante.

More of Rose's friends started to fall under The Beast's control, and their eyes glowed red. Now, Martha, Amy, and Sarah Jane had fallen under his control and they started to move in on Rose.

The others quickly helped painlessly incapacitate the three, and they were all put into a storage closet with Mickey.

More of the partygoers were also converted and joined the cultists. The battle was going back in the Beast's favor once again.

Rose could see that this was a losing battle as long as their enemy could turn any of them to his side at any time. The Doctor agreed, and he went to work on trying to find a setting on his sonic screwdriver that would hopefully block the possessed brains from the Beast's control.

More and more of the partygoers were converted until soon they had all joined the army of the Beast. Now, the heroes were all alone against the massive mind controlled army!

They continued to hold out, but they were only delaying the inevitable. They would all die unless they found a way to stop the Beast and soon.

They were forced to flee to an abandoned room deep inside the building and lock themselves in as the Time Lords put their brains together to try and come up with a way to release the others from the Beast's control. They had not been found yet, but it was only a matter of time before the mindless army burst in and cornered them in their new hiding place.

The Beast could still reach them though even here. Another companion fell prey to his control as Jenny's eyes began to glow.

Now, they had a real fight on their hands as Jenny began to wipe the floor with most of them. Only the Metacrisis, Donna, Leela, and Jack could really hold their own with her. The Doctor couldn't bring himself to fight his daughter. He would only do so if there were no other choice.

As if this wasn't enough, Lily fell under the Beast's control as well. She began to try to her best to kill Rose, but Rose refused to fight her. She would only fend off her attacks but would not initiate any of her own.

Lily seemed to not be as affected as the others for whatever reason because she could still talk as herself even if she still had no control of her actions.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Lily repeated over and over as she continued to try and pummel Rose.

Romana became possessed next. This time, however, the possession was different. Romana started burning the others with a touch. Her touch also seemed to slowly drain the life out of whomever she came in contact with for as long as she touched them.

The Doctor started to think that this was more like the power of another old foe of his than it was the Beast's. He couldn't quite remember who though. Who was it?

"Who are you?" The Doctor attempted to address the creature through Romana.

"I am known by many names. My latest incarnation was as the Beast. We met even before that though, Time Lord. Didn't the story of my imprisonment that you learned on Krop Tor sound familiar to you? Didn't it sound like a story that you had heard before? Doesn't my voice sound familiar?" Romana said in the voice of the Beast.

It was nagging him. There was a persistent memory at the back of his head trying desperately to nudge its way to the top. He knew that the Beast reminded him of someone, but he couldn't think of whom.

"I am the Destroyer of Worlds, Doctor! You cannot stop me. You can only delay me," Romana/Beast taunted him.

Meanwhile, Lily was pleading with Rose to stop her.

"You have to knock me out, Rose! Stop me! Please!" Lily shouted as she continued to attack Rose against her will.

Rose still refused to fight back against her best friend. She would only block her punches and kicks but did nothing else.

The Doctor began to get more and more worried. He tried different settings on his sonic but none of them would block the Beast's power from getting through to his agents.

Romana found someone who she couldn't hurt for very long in Jack. Jack began to realize that he could have his life force drained by her and then felt rejuvenated again in the next few moments. He decided to use that to his advantage, and he made sure that he fought with Romana exclusively from that point onward.

Lily had finally worn Rose down and had her on her back on the floor. She began to wrap her hands around Rose's neck.

"No! No! No!" Lily protested as Rose began to choke under her attack.

Rose knew that she had to fight back now or she would die. She was about to kick Lily off of her when Lily stopped herself and slowly released Rose's throat.

Lily was visibly shaking with the effort it took to resist the Beast as she forced her arms to her sides and stood still. She wasn't going to move anymore. She was not his toy!

The Doctor's eyes widened in complete surprise as he saw this display of sheer willpower. How was she doing this? He wondered to himself.

"You cannot defy me! I will make you kill her! You cannot resist my will!" Romana/Beast screeched at Lily.

"No! I won't! I won't!" Lily protested as she refused to move.

Lily could feel her will beginning to weaken, however. She knew that it was only a matter of time until she lost the battle so she deliberately walked into the way of a punch from Jenny! Lily fell to the ground and quickly lost consciousness.

"Lily!" Rose screamed.

She ran to her friend and pulled her body to safety out of the way of the fighting. She quickly checked her pulse and made sure that she was okay.

Then, Rose began to lose her temper. She didn't want to reveal her identity to the others, but she couldn't let this continue any longer. Someone was going to be killed soon, and she would not stand by and allow that to happen!

She was about to unleash the Bad Wolf when the whole matter was taken out of her hands.

They all turned to look in surprise as they heard a wheezing groaning sound. Seconds later, they could see the Master's TARDIS materialize in front of them in the form of a grandfather clock!

Bursts of energy shot out of the timeship and knocked all of the possessed heroes out instantly! The Master stepped out of his TARDIS laughing as usual as he looked at the very surprised Doctor.

"Happy to see me?" The Master taunted.

"What did you do to them?" The Doctor immediately demanded.

"They're fine. I might need them later after all. Good help is so hard to find these days, isn't it?" The Master said with a chuckle.

"This doesn't stop them but temporarily. The Beast can still take control of any one of those of us remaining and start the whole thing all over again. There's also an angry mob lurking around here somewhere that could find us at any moment!" The Doctor said.

"You do always manage to find the bright side of things, don't you?" The Master sneered.

Rose was actually almost relieved to see the Master. He had unintentionally saved her from making a decision that she wanted to put off as long as possible. As soon as her identity was out, then the Black Guardian could begin thinking of ways to get to her. She didn't want that to happen until it was absolutely necessary. Let her remain an unknown enigma for now.

Moments later, Leela was possessed; and she ran at the Master with a knife.

"You will be a wonderful new addition to my army," Leela/Beast said with a nasty grin.

"Is that why you're trying to kill me? Because you think that you can control me? Yeah, right! You can't control me. I already have something in my head that's blocking you. The drums actually come in handy for once!" The Master said with a fiendish cackle.

"That's it! That's how to block his control. I have to put another signal in their minds!" The Doctor said with open eyes.

He began to concentrate and sent out the noise of his sonic screwdriver to the minds of everyone in the building via his telepathy. Susan, who was a much better telepath than him, helped him greatly with this as did Donna.

As the three Time Lords concentrated and helped to free everyone from the Beast's control, the Beast decided that he had to go to his end game. The arrival of the renegade Time Lord had thrown a monkey wrench in his plans, but that would not step him.

He would live again in his proper body, and then the universe would suffer. He decided that he would retrieve his body without The Black Guardian's help.

He began to drain the life energy from all of those that he had possessed. He still maintained a link with them even though the Doctor was currently blocking it. With so many people, he could take a little bit here and a little bit there without completely using up anyone's life energy. Why get rid of a rechargeable life source after all if you didn't have to? With the added life force of two Time Ladies, he was able to pull the atoms of his true body out of the black hole and to slowly reassemble them.

He was doing all of this right under the Doctor's nose. He laughed at the thought of his upcoming revenge on the Time Lord.

Finally, he was ready. He summoned his body from the depths of space where it had reformed. The body appeared but not as The Beast. No, he would be once more his true self, Sutekh the Destroyer.

His mind left the human that it had been inhabiting and merged at last with his real form. He smiled with his real mouth for the first time in eons underneath the ceremonial mask that he always wore. He was Sutekh once again. The Last of the Osirians had returned at full power.

He teleported to where he now knew that his enemies had been hiding. He could easily find them now with his power. He looked forward to this battle with all of his being! He would easily crush the upstart Doctor and his friends, and then he would destroy this ridiculous world!

He didn't even think of Rose Tyler as a real threat, at all. He never even took her into account in his personal projections of the battle's outcome.

That was his biggest mistake! Sutekh's animal symbol was the dog, after all. Everyone knows that the wolf is more powerful than the dog! Especially The Bad Wolf!

**Next: Rose Vs. Sutekh with the fate of New Earth in the balance! **


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

The Doctor, Rose, and their companions were just starting to recover from the zombie assault of Sutekh's possessed army when the battle began anew! Sutekh materialized in the middle of the room with them and began to attack everyone with blasts of energy that surrounded their entire body.

Everyone felt like their bodies were on fire, and they screamed in agony as it felt like they were being torn apart atom by atom! They collapsed to the floor as they came closer and closer to blacking out due to the ever increasing pain.

It was in that moment, that a voice could be heard behind Sutekh. It was a familiar voice to the Doctor and company, but its tone was not the gentle one that they usually heard. It was one of anger. Extreme anger!

Sutekh had just done the most dangerous thing that anyone could ever do. The one thing that must never be done. He had made Rose Tyler angry! The Emperor of the Daleks could have told Sutekh that. If he had still been alive, that is!

"Leave them alone!" Rose said through clenched teeth.

She was wearing the White Guardian's robes and hood once again. Her body was surrounded by golden energy, and her eyes burned like twin suns underneath her hood.

"You cannot do anything! You are forbidden from interfering. You will simply watch while they all die. Leave me and stop wasting my time with your empty threats!" Sutekh said arrogantly and dismissed her with a wave of his hand like she was a child.

Rose didn't think that it was possible for her to be any angrier than she was right now, but she was wrong. She became enraged beyond reason. She couldn't even form a coherent thought anymore. All that was running through her mind was the feeling that she wanted to tear this two bit bully apart and spread the pieces throughout all of time and space.

"I said go! Do not make me ask again," Sutekh commanded with utter contempt dripping from his voice.

She stood unmoving and unspeaking. Her rage was barely being contained now. She began to grow brighter and brighter like the sun. The light was near blinding now and searing heat was coming off of her in waves. The power of the vortex was crackling across her body as it ached to be released.

Sutekh was tired of this upstart Guardian, and he would tolerate her no longer. He would not be shown up in front of lesser beings. His own anger and arrogance caused him to make a stupid mistake. It would be his last!

He fired bolts of the same dark energy at Rose that he had just used on the Doctor and his companions. He kept pouring energy into her until he was sure that he had dealt her a fatal injury. Then, he stopped and stepped back to admire his handiwork. He was certain that she would fall dead to the ground at any moment.

That moment never came.

What did come, however, were the words, "My turn!"

Then, Sutekh felt pain like he had never felt ever before in his whole eons long existence as Rose let loose a barely pent up torrent of vortex energy into his body! It continued to cascade out of her like a tsunami as endless wave after wave of energy poured forth and into every cell of his body.

He screamed long and loud as he got to feel what he had just put the Doctor and Rose's friends through just a moment ago multiplied by a thousand. He quickly fled from New Earth and into space as he attempted to lose her in the vast emptiness of the universe.

He might as well have been standing in place waiting for her with a huge neon sign over his head pointing directly to himself. No matter how far away he went from New Earth, she found him. No matter where he tried to hide, she found him. No matter how deeply into a planet, star, or nebula he went; she found him all the same.

Sutekh fled to other dimensions, and she followed him. He went to other universes, and she followed him. He traveled throughout time and space in a random completely unpredictable pattern, and she still followed him.

Finally, he had had enough running. He finally stopped in a desolate out of the way area of the universe where there was nothing around for light years in any direction but a huge asteroid belt.

It was here that he would make his stand. His final one, if need be.

He began to hurl rock after rock at Rose without stopping or slowing down. The asteroids became larger and larger until he was hurling masses of rock as big as planets at her!

She didn't even slow down. She continued coming as she ducked and dodged and teleported through every obstacle in her path. Nothing would stop her. This being would never hurt her friends again!

For the first time ever in recorded history; Sutekh, the Last of the Osirians, knew fear. An icy fear gripped his heart in a chokehold as he realized that she would never stop. He had realized too late that he had angered not a Guardian but The Bad Wolf!

As Rose finally reached him, she gestured with her hands that pulsated with energy and a hole began to appear in time and space behind Sutekh. The hole grew bigger and bigger until it was large enough to swallow whole planets.

Sutekh struggled to keep from being pulled inside but even he could not fight the pull of the hole's ultimate destination. Sutekh the Destroyer was pulled into the Vortex and lost forever in its endless expanse. He would not die as most would have done upon entering, but he would drift aimlessly and alone for the rest of eternity.

Rose closed the hole, and then returned back to New Earth. She changed her appearance back to Rose Tyler's and pretended that she had been laying there in pain the whole time like the rest of them. It helped that she had left an illusion of herself lying there just in case anyone might have noticed her absence.

The Doctor changed the Mask Of Demnos into the third segment. It had come time for them to leave once more and search for the fourth segment.

No one saw where the Master had gone to. He and his TARDIS had disappeared during Sutekh's attack, and no one knew where he would turn up next. The Doctor wondered why his old enemy had appeared at all.

Little did the Doctor know that The Master hadn't gone very far. He had hidden his TARDIS inside the Doctor's TARDIS when Sutekh had first appeared. He was now waiting somewhere deep inside the inner recesses of the Doctor's ship.

Now, the Doctor would lead him straight to the location of the next segment without even knowing it. Yes, the old tricks were still sometimes the best.

The Valeyard had gone running back to The Black Guardian, and he had told him that the mighty Sutekh had been sent running by The White Guardian like a whipped puppy. He had never reappeared either.

The Black Guardian already knew. He could feel Sutekh's presence leave the universe.

He now had some idea just how dangerous his enemy really was. He could not underestimate her. He could only hope that even if the Valeyard failed, which it contained to look very likely that he would, that The Black Guardian's secret trap would not fail. The White Guardian would not find things as clear cut as she believed if and when she finally did gather all of the segments of the Key.

The Doctor and his companions once again returned to their respective TARDISes and entered the vortex once more in order to follow the tracer to the location of the fourth segment.

Rose went to her room on The Doctor's TARDIS and began to silently shake. The whole incident had upset her.

It wasn't that she regretted what she had done. It had been necessary. Sutekh would have killed billions of people and her friends as well. It was just that it went against her nature. She hated to let loose with her rage like that. It always bothered her afterwards. She hoped that it always would. That was the way that she could tell that deep down she was still human. When it stopped bothering her, then she would start to really worry!

**Next: The search for the fourth segment begins as another old Who villain makes an appearance.**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

**Author's Note: If you haven't seen it yet, please check out my one-shot story, A Day In The Life of The White Guardian. It's a short story set in the same universe as this one. Hopefully, you'll like it too if you like this story.**

The TARDISes materialized at the location of the fourth of the six segments of the Key To Time.

It was a space station called Meridian Alpha. It orbited around a planet called Meridian Three, a place that had been largely uninhabited until it was settled and terraformed by humans centuries before the present time.

The space station itself was a security outpost that had been set up to warn Meridian Three about potential alien invasions and other dangers to the growing colony world.

Lately, the ongoing 50,000 year war between the Sontarans and the Rutans had been getting perilously close to Meridian Three. The humans believed that one or both of the warring empires would soon make an attempt to claim Meridian Three as their own. Earth, however, would send no troops because they were unconvinced of the danger.

Understandably, the crew of Meridian Alpha were understandably on edge because of the current situation and were just a bit paranoid. They were the first people who would be attacked if an invasion would come after all.

It didn't help matters that the Rutans were alien jellyfish that could change their forms and look like any other species. They also could kill with electric shocks generated from their hands, and they could use this same electrical energy to create a force field around themselves for protection.

Since the Rutans could look like humans, any unknown humanoids suddenly materializing onboard would instantly be regarded with immediate suspicion and hostility. So it was with the Doctor, Rose, and their companions.

The Doctor, Rose, and Donna were the first ones to come out onto the station.

"Wasn't that White Guardian awesome? She really kicked old Jackal Head's pompous rear, didn't she?" Donna bragged to the Doctor as she winked at Rose.

"Yes! Whoever she is, she's quite an amazing woman," The Doctor said as he too stole a look at Rose.

Rose began to wonder if The Doctor was more than just suspicious of her connection to The White Guardian. She wondered how much longer she could pull this deception off. How much longer do I want to? She thought.

Suddenly, they heard shouting all around them as the three crew members of the station surrounded them with blasters in their hands.

"Hands up! Who are you, and how did you get here?" The man in front who was obviously in charge asked.

"I'm The Doctor; and these are my friends, Rose and Donna. Those other cool and lovely people are all my friends also. We all came in our magnificent ships that you see before you," The Doctor said as he pointed to the four TARDISes.

"Just what kind of ships are those? I've never seen anything like them. They look suspicious to me. How do we know that those aren't disguised Rutan ships, sir?" a young man said to the leader.

"Us, Rutans? You're comparing me to a cosmic jellyfish? That is so not cool. My brilliant fashion sense alone should tell you I'm not an imposter. A real Rutan spy would have a rubbish set of clothes. They would look like they dressed in the dark," The Doctor insisted.

The leader of the group looked pointedly at the Doctor's outfit with a raised eyebrow.

"We're not Rutans, whoever they are. I swear. You can't go by him. He's not exactly what you'd call your average bloke. He's always been strange ever since I've known him," Amy said from her position behind The Doctor, Rose, and Donna.

"Thank you, Pond. I can always count on you to back me up," The Doctor said with a frown on his face.

"Always happy to help," Amy said with a half-smile on her face.

She was still a little angry at The Doctor over what he had said about River. She was trying her best to hide it, but it was still there. The Doctor knew her moods too well to be fooled by her. He knew that this subject was not over between them.

The leader pointed his blaster at them and ordered, "All of you into the room on the right now. We're going to march you all in front of our scanner and see whether you're human or not. If you're not, then you're going to be in serious trouble."

The Doctor began to protest, "Just because I'm not human doesn't make me a threat. I'm actually a big fan of humans. I love humans. I really do. You're quite my favorite species!"

"So you admit you're a Rutan?" the young man who had spoken before said with his finger on his blaster's trigger.

"No! I admit to being an alien not a Rutan. I'm a Time Lord. We're much friendlier than Rutans. Well, most of us are anyway. I really wouldn't recommend a fellow called the Master if you ever run into him. He's not as sweet and lovable as I am," The Doctor babbled.

The leader began to look annoyed at the Doctor and simply shouted, "Stop talking and step in front of the scanner! Don't you ever shut up?"

"Not that I've ever noticed," Donna said sarcastically.

The leader of the group and the Doctor both glared at her.

"Tough crowd," Donna said with a smirk.

The Doctor, Rose, and their friends all piled into the scanner room; and they were ushered past the machine one by one at the point of the leader's blaster. Rose, of course, hid her nature with her Guardian powers.

"They're not Rutans, sir. Some of them are aliens though,"a third man, older than the other two, told the leader.

"Well, we won't hold that against them," The leader joked. He was now in a more jovial mood now that he knew that they weren't Rutans.

"Thank you, commander. I knew that you were a reasonable man. Can you explain to me why you're so worried about Rutans?" The Doctor said curiously.

"Where have you been? I thought that everyone had heard about the Sontarans and Rutans spreading their war closer and closer to our world. It has been all over the news lately," The leader said with an incredulous look on his face.

"Well, we don't get out much. We're hermits," The Doctor said.

"Hermits United!" Martha and Jack both said at once and laughed.

Rose rolled her eyes not understanding the reference. I guess you had to be there Rose thought.

The leader looked at the others with a raised eyebrow. He seemed to be silently communicating with the others that these people were not quite sane.

"Well, I'm glad that you've finally left the house. My name is Captain Marcus Bennett. The younger man on my right is John Crater, and the older man on my left is Johann Schmidt. It's just the three of us here. At least it was until now. We're the early warning system for the planet below. They're depending on us to warn them about any threats, Rutan or otherwise," Captain Bennett greeted them warmly.

Crater was still looking at them suspiciously with his hand not too far from his gun. The Doctor decided that he would definitely keep an eye on him. Hotheads like that always started trouble the quickest in his experience.

Schmidt seemed to love blending into the background. He didn't say anything more than necessary and did nothing to draw attention to himself. It may have been his nature and nothing more, but this also set up warning bells in the Doctor's mind. Especially when you added his name into it. Johann Schmidt? That couldn't be his real name! The Doctor thought to himself.

So far the only one that he wasn't suspicious of was Captain Bennett. He was very helpful and friendly. The Doctor quickly changed his mind. That means I should watch him, too. It's always the friendly ones who are oh so helpful that turn out to be the ones that stab you in the back on these adventures The Doctor thought.

He wondered when he had gotten so cynical. On the other hand, he was still alive. Therefore, cynicism must not be too bad for him.

The Doctor would have been even more worried about things if he could have seen the Rutan ship that silently approached the space station while the crew were busy talking to him.

The sole Rutan onboard the ship quickly disabled the station's shields and detection devices as he pulled alongside the station's airlock. Then, he slid out of his ship and onto the station as he silently made his way down its corridors.

Soon, I will have complete control over the station, and then we will catch the planet below completely unaware. Glory to the Rutan Host! The Rutan thought to himself. He would move through the station and copy the inhabitants one by one, then he would slowly kill them off while posing as someone they trusted until only he was left!

No one could stop a member of the mighty Rutan Host! The Rutan thought with pride.

**Next: The Rutan begins its plan to divide and conquer. Will our heroes catch on in time or will the Rutan succeed in its mission?**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

As The Master detected the Rutan's presence on board the station with the sensors of his TARDIS, he began to softly cackle.

"This should be interesting! Maybe I can find some way to use this to my advantage," He said quietly to himself.

He watched The Doctor and his entourage on the monitor as they got to know the three crew members. Then, he changed the view on the monitor to focus on Rose.

"I know that it's you! It has to be. The two of you are too much alike for it to be a coincidence. The Doctor must be blind not to see it!" The Master shouted to himself in anguish.

It has to be you! He thought, almost in despair.

Arkytior had been his only friend other than The Doctor. She had believed him about the drums in his head being real when no one else did including The Doctor. She had kept him from going mad from their constant sound just by being there. She had been his rock. She had become someone that he could always rely on. Then, she was gone. A part of him died when she did. That was the day he gave up trying to fight the madness within him. That was the day that the Master was born!

If she were back though, then maybe things would be better for him. Maybe he could actually become his old self again with her influence back. She had always made him a better man. That was the kind of person that she was. She made everyone and everything around her better.

Rose Tyler was exactly the same way from what information that he had gathered about her. He had become interested in her back when he had heard The Doctor and Captain Jack discussing her back on Utopia. When he had heard the stories about her manipulating the power of the Vortex, he had immediately dared to hope that it was his old friend.

After becoming Prime Minister, he had had his people do serious research into her background until he knew everything about her. He had personally interviewed friends and family of hers as Harold Saxon by telling them that he was considering giving her a posthumous award since she was supposed to have fallen at Canary Wharf as a hero.

He had learned so much about her life and personality. Everything that he had found out made him believe that Rose Tyler was Arkytior even more.

He still didn't know how she could have escaped her destruction by the Daleks on Earth, but he did know that the power that she had could have saved her if she had used it. He had often wondered why she had not saved herself. How could she have allowed herself to die? He knew that if he had her power, that he would have never let himself be destroyed.

He had given up centuries ago on waiting for her to return though. Then, to hear about her when he was least expecting it! Memories about her had come rushing back to the surface and had aided him in changing back to himself from Professor Yana.

The Doctor may have given up waiting on her to return as well, but The Master knew that he had still been unconsciously searching for her all the same. He could see it in the choices of companions that he had made. He could see that they all shared certain personality characteristics or traits that would certainly bring her to the Doctor's mind. He often thought that that was why he was always traveling with those Earth girls. It wasn't just that he was lonely but because he was trying to fill the empty hole in his heart. Every time he found another companion it was as if he was still trying to find her. Arkytior had always been more like a human than a Time Lady after all. She and the Doctor had always shared a love for Earth and its people, even as Time Tots. It seemed that part of the Doctor couldn't quite accept that she was gone either.

The Master couldn't help but grin at the fact that The Doctor had finally found her without even knowing it. He laughed at the irony that The Doctor's one true love had been right in front of his stupid face the whole time, and he hadn't even known it!

He knew that she would not like the man that he had become and would certainly not approve of his constant attempts to kill the Doctor. He could only hope that she would still have some compassion for him left and would not totally reject him when her memories returned.

He silently promised himself that he would protect Rose and would make sure that she survived this ongoing war between the two Guardians. Even if she would now hate him, she was still his good friend from long ago. If only for that reason alone, he would make sure that she was with him when he assembled the Key and made himself Master of All! Maybe he would even let the Doctor live, if she asked him to long enough. He had to have a court jester to amuse him, after all.

For the first time in hundreds of years, he began to have a feeling of hope in his hearts. The hearts that he had thought had become cold and empty years ago.

He pushed these thoughts aside. Now, it was time for him to leave the TARDIS and step onto the station himself.

He began to disguise himself. He used to be very good at disguises. Hopefully, he still had it.

Soon, he would work use the Rutan's own strategy to his advantage. He would do it while using the Rutan as an unknowing, unwitting pawn the whole time, and then The Master would be victorious!

**Next: The Master and the Rutan spy begin to turn the inhabitants of the station against each other and the whole station descends into paranoia! **


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Disclaimer: Doctor Who, Harry Houdini, and Arthur Conan Doyle do not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

**Author's Name: I hope that if you like this story, that you will check out another one-shot set in the War of the Guardians universe that I have posted called Staying Human. I hope that you like it.**

Everyone on Meridian Alpha space station looked over in surprise as a new face interrupted their conversations.

A man in an Earth government issued uniform had just appeared out of nowhere out of the airlock and had begun addressing them.

"This station is in horrible shape, people! I just docked my ship here and entered the station without any of you even noticing! Your security is atrocious! I demand to know who is in charge here!" The new arrival shouted.

Captain Marcus Bennett stepped forward; and said, "I am in charge, sir. I am Captain Marcus Bennett and you are?"

"I am Charles Wilson. I have been sent by the government to inspect this station and see whether it is in good condition. My job is to evaluate you and whether or not you're ready to defend Meridian from any potential attacks. Obviously, you are not! Your sensors failed to alert you of my presence here! This is a slipshod operation, gentlemen! This is going in my report! I shall have to have full access to this station in order to complete the report. I may find other infractions to mark, and I want to make sure that I put each and every one of them on record!" the man shouted.

Captain Bennett rolled his eyes. This was yet another one of those government pencil pushers that were sent to make his life miserable. They would give him absolutely no funds to maintain the station, but were always the first in line to complain about it when something went wrong on it because of the lack of said funds. He was very concerned about the sensors not going off though. He would definitely have to have that checked later after he had finished dealing with this unpleasant fellow.

Then, to everyone else's further surprise, another unexpected visitor stepped out into view. He too stepped out of the airlock and looked at the government man in shock. Perhaps because he wore a government uniform as well!

"Who are you supposed to be, sir?!" Charles Wilson shouted at the new arrival.

"I – I am a government inspector. I was sent here to check out this space station and see if it is good shape or not. I have to report back about it to the government. My name is James Sawyer," the new arrival stammered nervously.

"Well, obviously there has been a mistake made here! I am the official inspector of this station! You will just have to go back and tell them that you were sent by mistake. They can just simply reassign you. I have things all covered here," Wilson said with an arrogant, smug smile on his face.

Sawyer quickly recovered himself and said, "The government has sent me here to perform a job, and I will do it, sir. If I have to do it right alongside you, then I will."

"Very well, sir. We will just be duplicating our efforts, but I suppose if that is what the government wants then that will be what the government gets. A big waste of time and money though, if you ask me! I shall certainly speak to the higher ups when I return home. This kind of government waste is inexcusable! I do not expect it from my department. No, sir! Heads will roll!" Wilson shouted in a long, winding tirade.

Captain Bennett rolled his eyes again. He was not surprised at all at two people being assigned the same duty at the same time. It was typical Earth government efficiency at work he thought with a small grin. No wonder things on this station were going downhill.

When Captain Bennett introduced the two men to the others and explained that The Doctor and company had only just arrived, Wilson went off like a bomb.

"You mean that you just let these people walk in here with no security checks or clearance, sir! I shall have to put that in my report, sir!" Wilson shouted.

Captain Bennett could have sworn that Wilson was enjoying every minute of this even though he seemed to be angry as he yelled.

The Doctor finally walked forward at this outburst and tried to diffuse the situation.

"I am The Doctor, Mr. Wilson. My friends and I are harmless I assure you. We just came here for a visit is all. We're just travelers who love to go places and see interesting things. Always out for a good time we are! I like to take my friends to random places throughout the universe, point at stuff, and say "Hey, look at that! It's a thing! Look at the beautiful thing!" It's much more fun than it sounds. I actually do tours for this sort of thing," The Doctor babbled.

"I thought that you said you were hermits?" Captain Bennett questioned.

"We are. Every couple of years though, I gather my fellow hermits together and I do tours. Then, they go back to being hermits. I don't do much business, but it's fun while it lasts! The memories help warm the lonely nights in my cave when I'm back to my hermit ways once again." The Doctor said with a goofy smile on his face.

Wilson gave the Doctor a scornful look and asked, "Are you sure this man is quite sane, sir?"

The Doctor smiled and said, "I'm as sane as the next man, I assure you."

"Yes, if the next man you meet is wearing a straightjacket!" Donna shot back.

"Hey! Not everyone who has a straightjacket on is insane. Harry Houdini used to wear them all of the time, and he was a very straight laced fellow. There was nothing wrong with him. He was a very nice man. He taught me about lock picking and escapology. I remember onetime he and I wound up in a very nasty bit of trouble involving the Zygons, a flute, and a very angry Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. It seemed that some of the Zygons had gone about saying that they were a famous fictional detective and his loyal friend that Sir Arthur had created. This led to some very amusing misunderstandings I'll tell you! I remember Harry actually had to bust me out of a cell on a Zygon ship. I was there because –" The Doctor rambled on and on.

He was silenced by Wilson screaming, "Shut up, sir! Captain, I suggest that you do background checks on these people and restrict them all to one area only until they have been cleared. They should not be allowed to roam the ship unattended. "

Captain Bennett looked indignant at that. He didn't like this man at all. How dare this bureaucrat tell him how to run his station!

"What about your background check? I don't know for sure that you or your fellow inspector over there are who you say you are. Do you have any identification, sir?" Bennett asked.

"I don't know about Mr. Sawyer there, but I certainly do," Wilson said as he gave Bennett a set of official looking documents.

Bennett looked at them, and then nodded. "I see that you are who you say you are, sir. What about you, sir?" He asked of Mr. Sawyer.

Sawyer also showed him some official looking documents, and Bennett could see that they passed inspection as well.

He followed Wilson's advice because he didn't want any more bad marks from the man and told the Doctor and the others that they all had to stay in the main area until he had them checked out. If they left, they would be arrested.

Wilson and Sawyer then went on their way about the station as they were allowed to move around unfettered.

Just before Wilson left, he turned to the Doctor and said, "No hard feelings, I hope. You have to be careful in these uneasy times, after all. Why for all I know, you could be an escaped mental patient, sir!"

The Doctor gave him a pouting look as he had still not forgiven him for telling him to shut up, and he said nothing.

Wilson went to move past the Doctor and start his inspection, when he accidently bumped into him

"Oh, I'm quite sorry, sir! I'll have to watch where I'm going in the future. I have a lack of depth perception in one eye I do," Wilson said.

As he left, the Doctor could have sworn he had Wilson give a small chuckle.

As soon as Wilson was out of ear and eye shot, he began to laugh uncontrollably as he pulled out the tracer that he had stolen from the Doctor's pocket. He had enjoyed that immensely! The look on The Doctor's face when he had told him to shut up! That was priceless!

Sawyer meanwhile was going about his mission to sabotage the station. He did not know that Wilson was going to be sent here, but it was only a slight hurdle to the overall plan. He would still perform his mission and destroy this station as ordered. All hail the Rutan Host!

**Next: The Doctor and company have to find a way to break out of their confinement while Wilson and Sawyer (like you don't know who they really are!) make their way across the station.**


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

**Author's Name: I hope that if you like this story, that you will check out another one-shot set in the War of the Guardians universe that I have posted called Staying Human. I hope that you like it.**

Rose had gotten tired of being cooped up in one room. They had to find the remaining segments and quickly. She swiftly thought up a plan; and she walked over to Johann Schmidt, who had been left to guard her and her friends. She crossed her fingers and hoped that this worked.

"Hello, Mr. Schmidt. I believe that there has been a bit of a misunderstanding here today," Rose said in her best official voice.

"What kind of a misunderstanding, miss?" Schmidt asked.

"My friends and I have all been sent here on official business by the Queen. We are on a special assignment for her majesty. We were sent to investigate a series of strange alien transmissions that were picked up around this area," Rose said.

"Alien transmissions! We haven't picked up any alien transmissions," Schmidt said shocked.

"Your sensors aren't working right. Maybe your communications equipment is just as bad," Rose suggested.

Schmidt had to shrug at that remark. It could be true for all that he knew. Government cutbacks had just left the three of them here to maintain the entire station. No wonder things were beginning to malfunction. They couldn't be everywhere! This was a huge station after all.

Rose could see that she had planted a kernel of doubt in his mind and ran with it.

"Your equipment didn't pick it up, but ours did. We have received several transmissions from the Rutans stating their intentions of attacking Meridian Three and this station. We also have reason to believe that the Rutans may have left a bomb somewhere on this station. That is why we came here. We heard a communication stating that a bomb was here somewhere, and that it would be set off when the time was right. We don't know any more details other than that. We were sent here undercover posing as a bunch of simpleminded idiots so as to avoid suspicion. We were told not to reveal any details of the mission until we had to do so. We were just to act like harmless simpletons and gain your trust so that we could stealthily search the station without causing any unnecessary alarm if we found nothing. Here is my security clearance," Rose said as she flashed him her Psychic Paper.

She put the paper behind her back, and then said, "Here is my official letter from the Queen stating that I am acting on her behalf, and that these people are helping me." She pulled out the psychic paper again and showed it to him once more.

Schmidt looked impressed; and said, "I shall tell the Captain about your mission at once, ma'am! You will, of course, have free reign over the ship to find any bombs that may be here. I'm very sorry, Miss Harkness!"

"That's quite alright, Mr. Schmidt. I'm sorry for trying to fool you earlier, but I was under orders to try it that way first you understand. Oh, and don't call me Miss Harkness in front of the others please. They all know me as Rose Tyler. My true identity is secret even to my associates. I'm an undercover undercover operative sent to make sure that all of our operatives are working as they should. I'm sort of evaluating them without them knowing about it," Rose explained with a widening smile on her face.

She had been thinking about being Cassandra Harkness lately after getting to see Jack again, and her subconscious mind must have put that name on the Psychic Paper without her realizing it. She certainly didn't want to have Jack hear that name, or he would have questions for her that she wasn't ready to answer just yet.

"Of course, Miss. I must say that your operative The Doctor did a magnificent job of portraying a simpleminded idiot and a harmless buffoon! I would recommend that you give him a stellar evaluation for his performance. I actually believed him!" Schmidt told her.

"Oh, yes! He's one of my best! Nobody can come across as being thick and oblivious like he can! He's raised it to an artform he has!" Rose said while barely holding back a laugh.

"Just stay here a moment, and I will clear everything with the Captain. Then, you can search with impunity," Schmidt said as he walked away.

Schmidt soon came back and told them that they were clear to go. The Doctor, Rose, and company were soon on their way and beginning to walk across the station.

"What was that all about when the two of you were looking at me, and you were trying not to laugh?" The Doctor asked Rose.

"It was nothing, Doctor. He was complimenting you. He said that you were very good at what you do," Rose said as truthfully as she could while biting her lip as she tried not to laugh.

"Oh! Well, it's nice when others can see how brilliant that I am! I don't like to flaunt it. It just comes naturally for me you know. I can't help being as special and unique as I am," The Doctor said with a smug look on his face.

"No, you certainly can't! Schmidt definitely knows how special you are. I made sure of it," Rose said with a grin.

"Good! It's always nice to be appreciated! I hope that you didn't talk me up too much though. I don't want people to think that I'm not humble and modest," The Doctor said.

"You don't have to worry, Doctor. No one will ever be confused about how humble you are!" Rose said as she could barely keep from dying with laughter.

"Quite right, too!" The Doctor said with a quick grin.

He then reached inside his pocket to pull out the tracer and could not find it! His grin quickly changed to a frown, when he couldn't find it anywhere. He searched all of his pockets to no avail.

"What is it, Doctor?" Rose asked as she saw the alarmed look on his face.

"The tracer. It's gone! I've lost it!" The Doctor said loudly as he went into a panic.

"No need to worry! Lily, The White Guardian's friend, handed me this extra tracer," Rose said as she put her hand in her jacket pocket.

Under the cover of her pocket where the Doctor could not see it, her hand momentarily flashed gold and another tracer appeared in her pocket from nowhere. She pulled the tracer out and gave it to him.

The Doctor looked at her suspiciously as he asked, "Why would Lily give this to you to hold onto?"

"I don't know. She just said that The White Guardian told her to give it to me because you and I worked so closely together all of the time. Maybe The Guardian saw the future and knew that you would need another one, and I would be here to give it to you. You know these mysterious entities. They're an inscrutable lot!" Rose said to him with a reassuring smile on her face.

The Doctor had grown tired of this game. He loved Rose very much, but he wouldn't put up with her lying to him.

"Are you working for The White Guardian, Rose?" The Doctor finally asked her.

"No," Rose simply said. It was true after all.

"Are you lying to me?" The Doctor said with a solemn look on his face.

"I am not working for the White Guardian!" Rose insisted.

The Doctor looked at her, and then let the subject drop.

Rose, despite it being to her advantage, wasn't finished with it yet.

"Why would you ask me that?" Rose asked curiously.

"I saw you get up and leave the room back on Peladon. Everyone else was knocked out when they put their masks on, and you acted like you were unaffected. You got up and wandered off. I don't know where you went because you disappeared somewhere before I could catch up to you. Then later, you came back and lay back down again. You acted like you had been asleep the whole time, but I know the truth. Why weren't you affected, and where did you go? What are you keeping from me?" The Doctor asked with a hurt look in his eyes.

He knew that there had to be some explanation. He knew that Rose would never willingly hurt him or try to betray him. He just wanted to know what was going on.

Rose looked at him in guilt. She didn't want to lie. It went completely against her nature, especially with the Doctor.

The Old White Guardian seemed to believe that no one should know who she was, or the Black Guardian might find out and use the knowledge against her in some way like threatening her loved ones. The less people that knew, the less the likelihood of being found out he had told her.

She had already told Lily, Donna, and Mickey though. Why not the Doctor?

She considered though that The Black Guardian would be more likely to read The Doctor's mind than anyone else's in her group. He was after all the person in their group that he hated the most other than herself of course.

If The Black Guardian found out from him who she was, then he would also quickly know how much she loved him. She knew that he would then be used against her to get her to stop trying to fight him. She wasn't sure that she would be able to keep resisting him if that happened.

No, she couldn't tell him. She hated to lie, but she had to do it. It was all to protect her Doctor. Everything she did and would ever do was for him. Why should this be any different?

"All of this flew through her mind in seconds. Then, having made her decision, she tried to explain what he had seen away.

"I wasn't affected. I don't know why. Maybe it was Bad Wolf. Maybe she changed me in some way where certain things don't bother me anymore. When I realized that I wasn't being affected, I didn't want the Master to find out so I pretended to be asleep until I heard him leave. Then, I followed him down the hall; but I had waited too late to get up. I had lost his trail. I tried and tried to locate him, but I soon got lost and barely found my way back to the Queen's Court. I had seen the Aggedors running down the hall and decided that it was probably safer for me just to go back there. Then, on my way back, I heard The Master scream and realized that he had met them too and not been as fortunate as I was to escape them. There was nothing more that I could do. I just pretended to go back to sleep then until I heard all of you waking up. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to start worrying about me and what else that Bad Wolf might have changed about me," Rose explained.

The Doctor seemed to accept this explanation and smiled with his mind reassured. He knew of course that Rose was above suspicion. He just hated having unanswered questions. He didn't like working in the dark.

"Why weren't you affected?" Rose asked.

"I was but not as much as everyone else. I could get up and walk around a little bit but that was about all that I could do. I could barely do that. When you've been poisoned and drugged as much as I have then you naturally start to develop a little bit of a resistance to just about everything," The Doctor said with a nonchalant air about him.

They proceeded to search for the fourth segment then and quickly found that they had caught up to Mr. Wilson, the station inspector. The tracer continued to buzz loudly as if they were right on top of the segment.

"What on earth is that, and why is it making that infernal noise?" Wilson shouted at him.

It's making that noise because it is a detector. It detects Guardian technology, and it has led me straight to your pocket," The Doctor said as he pointed the tracer straight at Wilson's jacket pocket. The tracer gave a high pitched buzz showing that the segment was in his jacket.

"I wonder why you would have a segment of the Key To Time? Maybe because you stole the tracer from my pocket when you _accidentally_ bumped into me? Who are you?" The Doctor said in an angry voice.

He began to try and grab the segment out of Wilson's jacket, but he was violently shoved away by the other man. As The Doctor hit the ground, Rose began to struggle with Wilson in an attempt to stop him from escaping.

Wilson managed to slip away from her, but she continued to chase him down the hallway. She grew closer and closer to him until she was close enough to him to grab him into a choke hold.

She was sure that Wilson was just about to pass out when all of a sudden their surroundings changed right before her eyes! She could hear The Doctor call out to her, but it was too late.

She found herself alone with Wilson in the middle of The Master's TARDIS. Wilson pulled off his disguise to reveal himself to be The Master. He rolled up his jacket sleeve to show her that he was wearing a Vortex Manipulator on his wrist as if he were silently explaining to her how they had gotten there.

"We have to talk, Rose Tyler. It's time for you to know the truth about yourself," The Master said with a completely serious expression on his face.

Meanwhile back on the station, The Doctor kept staring in shock at the empty air where Rose had just been seconds ago. He was about to start searching to see if he could find any traces of her with the Sonic Screwdriver, when he heard someone scream nearby.

He raced toward the direction of the scream to find the dead body of Captain Bennett lying on the ground. This in itself was not unusual in the Doctor's life. Unfortunately such things happened in his life quite a bit.

What was unusual was that Captain Bennett was standing over the body as well!

The Doctor quickly scanned both men with his sonic screwdriver and realized that the living Bennett was a Rutan and the real one was dead.

"I know what you are. You won't get away with this," The Doctor promised.

"I already have, Doctor! I have killed the Captain, and now I am going to use him to slowly kill the others. Once every one else is dead, then I will move this station out of orbit. This will send it crashing down to Meridian Three! I was just going to blow it up per my orders, but this will be even better!" The Rutan Captain Bennett proudly proclaimed.

"You'll die too," The Doctor said.

"That doesn't matter! I will gladly sacrifice myself for the glory of the Rutan Host! My people can use this world in our fight with the hated Sontaran rabble. It has plenty of natural resources that will prove useful to us. We only need to remove the human element first!" The Rutan proudly told him.

"Well, you've overlooked one thing I'm afraid. Me," The Doctor said with a confident smile.

"Oh, no! I have anticipated your presence here, Time Lord. My superiors warned me that you might come, and they provided me with the means to defeat you," The Rutan said with a smirk.

The Rutan pulled out a meson blaster and pointed it at the Doctor.

"This has enough energy in it to instantly kill even you, Doctor. Then, I shall aim it point blank into both of your hearts so that you will not regenerate. Good bye, Doctor!" The Rutan said with a look of satisfaction on his face.

He would be the one to finally kill the ancient foe of the Rutans!

**Next: Will The Doctor survive? Will the Rutan crash the base into Meridian? More importantly, how will Rose react to what The Master tells her? **


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

**Author's Name: I hope that if you like this story, that you will check out my two one-shots set in the War of the Guardians universe that I have posted called A Day In The Life OF The White Guardian and Staying Human. I hope that you like them.**

Rose looked at The Master like he had lost his mind.

"What are you talking about? What truth could you possibly tell me? The Doctor told me that all you ever did was lie, so why should I believe that anything that you could possibly tell me was the truth?" Rose asked with a skeptical expression on her face.

"I would never lie to you, Arkytior," The Master said honestly.

"What did you call me?" Rose asked shocked.

This was the name that Susan had told her meant Rose. It was the name of The Doctor's first wife.

"It is your real name, Rose. You've just forgotten it somehow. I still don't understand why you've forgotten but you have. Did you use the Chameleon Arch, I wonder?" The Master asked in all seriousness.

"What?! You're acting like I'm a Time Lady or something? I'm human. I was born human. My name is Rose Tyler not Arkytior. My mother is Jackie Tyler. I was born on Earth," Rose protested.

"Were you? I checked into your life, Rose. Your mother, Jackie, had complications with a pregnancy a year before your birth date and lost the child. The doctors put on her medical records that she would probably never have a child. She was highly unlikely to carry a child to term according to them. It was a near impossibility," The Master said.

"I know all about that. She told me. She always called me her little miracle because she never expected that she would ever have a child. The Doctors could never explain it she said. They told her that I was a lucky accident. It wasn't until she went to Pete's World that my alternate universe dad was able to give her fertility treatments that didn't exist on this universe's Earth, and she was able to have Tony," Rose said indignantly.

"I don't believe in luck, Rose. Neither should you. I checked Jackie Tyler's medical records. She went to a doctor for the flu two months before the date of birth on your birth certificate. Her medical records didn't show her as being pregnant!" The Master said.

"So? She went for the flu not pregnancy!" Rose said as she got upset.

The Master could see her beginning to tear up and almost stopped. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to tell her the truth. He decided to press on.

"The hospital would have noticed that she was pregnant and would have listed it on her record. There are certain drugs and treatments that should not be given to pregnant women. They would have had to put it on her chart. I have documented evidence, and I can lead you where the original records are if you don't believe me," The Master said.

"You forged it," Rose countered.

"No, I didn't," The Master said with an earnest expression.

"I don't buy it," Rose said stubbornly.

"I talked to family members of yours when I was Harold Saxon, Rose. They admitted to me that your mother found you in a basket on her doorstep. She wanted a child so badly that she pretended that you were hers. She went to a hospital where no one knew her and told them that she had given birth to you at home in order to get a birth certificate. She swore the entire family to secrecy about it, and they never told anyone until they thought that both you and your mother were dead," The Master said.

"You're lying!" Rose screamed loudly.

She burst into tears and started to sob uncontrollably.

The Master stopped once again. He never could stand to see her cry. It was like a knife to his heart. She had always been so good to him that he hated to cause her pain. It tore him apart!

She needed to know the truth though so he continued.

"Did you never wonder how you survived taking in the power of the Vortex, Rose? That power killed The Doctor and made him regenerate in minutes after he absorbed it from you. Yet, you had it much longer than he did. Do you really believe that he somehow saved you just by taking it out of you? There were no ill effects on you whatsoever when according to the Doctor the power was killing you just moments before? Does that make sense to you, Rose?" The Master argued.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Rose shouted as her body shook in fear and sorrow.

"That power killed a Time Lord, Rose! Yet, you were fine! Why was that? " The Master persisted.

"You said that I was a Time Lord. Now, you're acting like I'm not. Which is it? Get your story straight!" Rose shouted at him.

The Master almost smiled. She was beginning to fight back now. She had stopped crying and was standing up to him. This was more like it. This was the woman that he remembered that had fire in her veins!

"You are far more than just another Time Lord, Rose. You are the next step beyond! Exposure to the Vortex is what made us Time Lords. When you were exposed to the Untempered Schism as a child though, it made you into something more. You became the next step in Time Lord evolution. You became more like a Time Goddess! You merged with the Vortex and became filled with its power. With this power, you could use it to manipulate all of time and space. Are you familiar with the Skasis Paradigm?" The Master asked.

Despite herself, Rose answered him, "Yes. The Krillitane wanted to find it. It was an equation that would give you the power to manipulate the basic building blocks of the universe. The Doctor called it the God Maker."

The Master laughed. "What utter irony! The Krillitane were trying to find what was right in front of their nose all of the time! Think of the Skasis Paradigm embodied in a living being, Rose. That being is you! When I knew you back on Gallifrey, you had near infinite power. You could do anything. Think of yourself as a cheat code in a video game. The multiverse is your game, and you are in a state of permanent God Mode. You have had this power since you were eight years old, but you didn't use it because you feared it. You didn't tell anyone about it but me for fear that they would think you a monster and hate you or even worse destroy you for it!" He explained.

"Why would I only tell you? You expect me to believe that I was your friend or something?" Rose asked disbelieving him.

"Yes, you are my friend. I found out when you accidently used it in front of me one day. You swore me to secrecy, and I never spoke of it again until now," The Master said.

"Well, now I know that you're lying! Why would I ever be friends with you?" Rose said.

Her words actually hurt him. They were like an arrow in his hearts. His expression must have shown his pain because Rose's eyes actually softened a little and she looked confused at him.

"I wasn't always the man that you see before you. I used to be a different man. A much better man! It was then that we were friends, Rose. That was before the drums in my mind drove me insane and made me into who I am today. You kept them from driving me insane. You believed in me when I no longer believed in myself. It was you that kept me from snapping long before I did. I firmly believe that if you hadn't have died when you did that I would more than likely be traveling with the Doctor right now!" The Master said to her with passion in his voice.

Rose looked at him like she was just starting to see him for the first time.

"How did I die then? I'm not saying that I believe you, but just tell me about it for the sake of argument," Rose said curiously.

The Master blinked. Was she starting to listen at last? He wondered.

"You had been sent on a mission to Earth by The High Council Of The Time Lords. While you were there, the Daleks tried to invade and destroy the planet. You found out about this and stopped them. Unfortunately, you died after foiling their plans. The Daleks had severely damaged your TARDIS during your battle with them, and it went out of control as you tried to leave and fell back to the Earth. Your TARDIS exploded on impact when it crashed landed on the planet!" The Master explained.

"What was this mission that I was supposedly sent on?" Rose asked suspiciously.

The Master brightened at the way that she said that. She was as clever as always!

"That was the part that always bothered me as well. Why would the High Council send you alone on a secret mission to a backwater world like Earth? I could never understand that. Then a month after you died; I heard a rumor that you had been targeted for assassination by the Celestial Intervention Agency, a secretive renegade branch of the Time Lord government that performed the type of covert undercover missions that others didn't want to dirty their lily white hands with. According to the rumor, they had fed you some lie about a secret mission; and then they sent you to Earth during the middle of a Dalek invasion on purpose in order to get you killed. I infiltrated their ranks and soon discovered that it was true. Someone had found out about your powers and had ordered your death. They were afraid that you might someday become a threat to them. I hunted down and killed the man who gave the order a few days after that! It felt hollow though because it didn't bring you back. I never told The Doctor anything about it because it involved your powers and you had sworn me to secrecy about them," The Master said.

Rose looked intensely at him as if she were trying to weigh the truth in his words.

"How did I become human if I died in a TARDIS explosion?" Rose asked, in a curious but not unbelieving way.

"I'm not certain. I'm sure that you must have used a Chameleon Arch though. Perhaps you had time to use one and teleport yourself to the surface before you hit the ground. Do you have a fob watch?" The Master asked as he looked for it on her person. He knew that she probably would not even notice that she had it.

Rose looked lost in thought for a moment, and then said, "I did use to have one. Someone gave it to me when I was born as a present mum said. I don't know what happened to it though. I don't remember!"

The Master looked suddenly anxious and started questioning her.

"You have to remember! When did you last see it?" He asked.

"I remember that I had it in my room on the TARDIS when I traveled with the Doctor. It may still be there," Rose said.

"You must find it, Rose. It is the only thing that can make you a Time Lady again and give you your memories back! You will never be able to control the Bad Wolf unless you use it. You must be complete in order to truly use your power," The Master said.

"I have already used it before," Rose said.

"Yes, but that was when you when angry about the impending death of the Doctor. Your personality has apparently not been changed and so when you feel strong emotions they can be used to unlock your power. Your rational mind though is incomplete without the watch so you can't become the Bad Wolf on a whim whenever you feel like it like you could on Gallifrey," The Master answered.

"I became Bad Wolf on Gallifrey?" Rose asked in shock.

"Yes, you showed me what you could do once as you explained to me why you didn't want to use the power. Of course you didn't have a name for the power then." The Master replied.

Rose just shook her head. It was all very hard to believe. She didn't know how to process it all or even if it was true or not.

Suddenly a realization came to her like a thunderbolt!

"If I'm Arkytior, then I'm The Doctor's wife! He's still married to me! That means his marriage to River is not legal! He can't be married to both her and me at the same time. Her marriage is null and void!" Rose said with a huge smile covering her entire face.

The Master laughed at that. That would be what she would focus on out of everything else! He thought with a small grin.

"Yes, that is exactly what that means. You are his wife," The Master assured her.

"I'm his wife!" Rose simply said with a huge smile. She had never been so happy in her life!

Now, Rose almost wished that it were all true. She still wasn't quite sure that she believed it though. She would have to speak to The Doctor about this soon!

Then, The Master's TARDIS suddenly lurched back and forth and shook violently sending them back tumbling to the ground.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"The space station is moving. That idiot Rutan must be moving us out of orbit! If he does that, we'll probably go crashing down onto the planet below!" The Master shouted.

"We have to do something!" Rose said.

"We are going to do something! I'm talking us out of her to safety. As long as I save you, I don't care about the others," The Master said coldly.

Rose just looked at him with disgust in her eyes. He had to turn away from her in shame. He had never wanted her to look at him that way. He could take that look from anyone else but never her. She meant too much to him. They had been friends since they were Time Tots, and he had never cared about anyone more in his life except possibly The Doctor at one time.

"If you truly are my friend, then you will help me stop this! Don't let The Doctor and my friends die!" Rose pleaded with him.

The Master relented with a groan.

"Very well! I'll go help them stop the Rutan. If I get killed, it's all on your head!" The Master complained.

"I'm going with you. We can watch out for each other," Rose said with a smile. Maybe he was telling the truth! She thought.

"You're not going anywhere but home," The Master said as he touched a control on his TARDIS console.

The Master's TARDIS began to dematerialize as he used his Vortex Manipulator to vanish.

He was sending her away while he went to stop the Rutan!

"What is it with Time Lords locking me up in TARDISes and sending me away?" Rose asked herself in exasperation.

This isn't happening to me again! Rose thought in anger.

She had been prepared for this for a long time just in case The Doctor had ever tried to do it to her again. The Master wasn't going to get rid of her that easily! She thought to herself with a grin.

**Next: Will Rose find a way to come back? Will the others be able to stop the Rutan from crashing the station? Where is Rose's fob watch anyway?**


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

Rose ran over to the console of The Master's TARDIS and began to manipulate its controls. He thought that he could send me away? Fat chance! She thought.

She had sworn to herself a long time ago that she would never be trapped like that again. So, she had started to carefully watch The Doctor and to listen to everything that he said every time that he drove the TARDIS. She memorized what he called each control and what he said that they did. He even didn't realize that he was teaching her as he babbled away.

Many times he would talk about something that she didn't understand so she would write what she didn't understand down and go to the TARDIS library to look it up. The TARDIS was amazingly helpful to her, and she would usually find a book concerning what she had a question about already turned to the correct page as soon as she entered the library. The TARDIS seemed to encourage her to learn as much about flying her as possible.

She had also learned things from The Metacrisis as well. He had been more forthcoming with his knowledge and would usually answer whatever questions that she had for him.

She had learned so much that she actually thought that she might be able to fly a TARDIS better than the Doctor. She couldn't wait to see his and The Master's faces when she reappeared!

She checked the sensors and detected the life signs of a Time Lord and a Rutan together in the same room. She just knew who it had to be! Who else would find the Rutan first but Mr. Oncoming Storm himself?

As she set the coordinates to materialize her new ride, she thought to herself that she was Mrs. Oncoming Storm! Her face soon developed a huge grin that refused to go away! She just kept grinning like an idiot.

The Doctor looked death in the face as the Rutan spy slowly raised the meson blaster up and pointed it at his chest. He wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this one.

He was shocked beyond belief when he saw that The Master's TARDIS was materializing around him! Why would he save me? He thought in utter confusion.

He was even more shocked and confused when he saw who it was behind the controls.

"Rose! How in the world?" The Doctor asked as he was totally caught off guard.

"Oh, you know how it is, Doctor. You pick up a few things here and there, and then suddenly you can fly a TARDIS. Or at least I can anyway!" Rose said with a huge grin.

"How did you get away from The Master? What did he want?" The Doctor asked.

"He wanted to talk to me about my past, and I didn't get away. He actually sent me away to protect me. He'll soon learn what a mistake that was! I'm going to give him an earful when I see him!" Rose said.

"What about your past?" The Doctor said, still confused.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now, I suppose it's up to me to stop that Rutan spy since you seemed to be having a little trouble with him," Rose said with a grin.

She manipulated the controls of the TARDIS console again and a stun beam hit the Rutan spy who had been harmlessly firing at the timeship's door since it had materialized. The two of them could see the alien imposter hit the ground on the monitor screen.

"What did you do?" The Doctor asked.

"Don't worry! It was just a harmless stun beam. I read about others TARDISes having them, but I never thought that I would get to actually use one. That was fun!" Rose said with a laugh.

"You never cease to amaze me, Rose Tyler! Just when I think that I have you figured out, you pull another trick out of your hat and prove me wrong," The Doctor said amused.

"Wait till I spring my next surprise on you," Rose mumbled to herself.

"What?" The Doctor said.

"There's something that I have to tell you about later when this is all over," Rose told him with a serious look.

The Doctor thought that he knew what that look meant but he wasn't sure. It usually meant that he had some explaining to do to her about something. He had no idea what it could be though. He couldn't think of anything stupid or insensitive that he had done. At least not lately! He didn't realize that Rose was the one that needed to explain herself to him about her secret identity.

The two of them exited The Master's TARDIS as they went to stop the station from hitting the planet below. The Doctor quickly found the engine room, and he saw that The Master was already there and working with the controls.

The Master did a double take as he saw Rose Tyler enter the room with The Doctor.

"What? How did you get back here?" He asked perplexed.

"I'm just a little bit brighter than you thought," Rose said with a cheery grin.

The Doctor looked at her with a frown. Why was she smiling at The Master? What on Earth did he say to her?

"You always were, Ari. You were always the cleverest person I ever knew," The Master said with a small smile of his own.

"Ari?! Why did you call her that?" The Doctor said, suddenly enraged.

"Why did you call me that?" Rose asked curiously.

"It's what I called you back on Gallifrey. It was my nick name for you. It's short for Arkytior," The Master explained.

The Doctor became very angry now! His face turned bright red.

"This is sick even for you! I thought that she was your friend. She always seemed like the one person that you cared about even after you changed. Is that what you were doing to Rose? Trying to brainwash her into thinking that she was my dead wife?" The Doctor said furious.

"She is Arkytior, Doctor. I swear it," The Master said with a serious face.

"Nonsense. Where is her fob watch then?" The Doctor said stubbornly.

The whole time that they had been arguing away Rose had gone to the controls and desperately tried to figure them out. She had already changed her mind about giving The Master an earful since The Doctor seemed to be doing a good job of that for her! The Master was now ignoring the controls thanks to The Doctor, and she could feel the station falling faster and faster. She had to do something or the two bickering numbskulls that called themselves Time Lords would let them all get killed! She couldn't make heads or tails of them, and she wished that she was Arkytior so that she could save them all.

She started debating with herself on whether to use her powers to gain knowledge about the controls and whether it would be breaking the rules or not.

Thankfully though the others began trickling in and some of them began to join her at the controls. Schmidt and Crater hurried over to her and began to try to restart the station's engines and get them back in orbit around Meridian Three.

The two remaining crew members worked frantically at the controls as Rose volunteered her services as an extra hand.

As the three of them began to slowly bring the station back in orbit, they could hear the Time Lords still fighting behind them!

Susan in particular had her ears perk up at the mention of her grandmother's name. She had heard what The Master was insinuating, and she began to wonder.

Rose could feel eyes on her back as she helped the two crew members manipulate the controls. She assumed that it was The Doctor and thought nothing of it. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw that it was Susan staring at her.

Rose looked at her with an inquiring glance as she wondered what was going on in Susan's mind. Then, she realized just why the Time Lady kept looking at her so intently; and she almost collapsed! Was Susan her granddaughter?!

Susan seemed to have the same thought at the same time as she asked in the soft voice of a child, "Grandmother?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. I can't remember," Rose said to her as she became uncomfortable.

"It is you! I know it! You're my grandmother!" Susan cried out in joy as she ran over to hug Rose tightly.

"Okay. Okay. Let me breathe now okay?" Rose said as she laughed a little.

Susan pulled back and said, "Sorry! I'm just so happy to see you again!"

Rose looked at her with a warm smile and said, "As much as I would love to be your grandmother, Susan; I'm not sure that you should be celebrating just yet. I don't remember anything. I'm only going on The Master's word here."

Rose had hated to say that to her, but she didn't want to break the Time Lady's heart if it turned out not to be true. Even if she wasn't her grandmother, Rose had still grown fond of her in the short time that she had known her.

Susan seemed unfazed by her comments though and just kept looking at her with a smile of pure bliss. Rose quickly found herself engulfed in yet another tight hug.

Rose grunted in pain and struggled yet again to breathe.

"Okay. Grandmother needs to breathe now!" Rose joked.

"Yes, of course!" Susan said with a red face as she let her go.

"It's okay! Believe it or not, I do the same thing to my mum when I haven't seen her in a long time. I can only imagine how _you_ must feel," Rose said as she put her hand on the Time Lady's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Grandmother," Susan said.

Rose stiffened at that but let it go. She just hoped that the Time Lady wouldn't be too disappointed if everything went south.

Suddenly, she found herself looking at yet another inquisitive Time Lady who was studying her closely.

"Are you my mum then?" Jenny asked hesitantly.

"If I am who Susan thinks I am, then I guess that I would be your stepmother, yeah!" Rose admitted.

Jenny's eyes flashed with joy and a smile beamed from her face as she said, "Then, I can call you Mum?"

"You might want to hold off on that, Jen. I don't even know if it's true yet. If it were true, then sure I wouldn't mind it at all. I would like that," Rose said with a grin. She had liked the young Time Lady the moment that she saw her. She was simply adorable in her opinion.

"I love you, mum!" Jenny shouted with joy as she too began to hug Rose tightly.

It seems I'm very popular today! I wonder how much longer my poor ribs can put up with this! Rose thought to herself sarcastically.

"You might be getting ahead of yourself, Jen. I don't want you to be disappointed," Rose said as she tried to pull away from Jenny.

"I think you are his wife. You're just like I always pictured my mum. We even look alike! Plus you're cool!" Jenny said as she continued to hug her.

Rose had to admit that she had noticed the uncanny resemblance between them herself, but she had put it up to coincidence.

"Jen, You're going to have to take your poor mum to the hospital if you don't let up on the steel hard grip soon!" Rose said. Her ribs really were starting to get sore now.

Jenny let her go but she continued to smile at her without stopping.

Rose was a little unnerved by all of this attention, but she tried not to show it. It wasn't every day that you found out that you might be a wife, mother, and grandmother all on the same day after all!

At that moment, the two crew members finally let out a sigh of relief as they finished putting the station back in orbit. They were all now out of danger.

The still unconscious Rutan was tied up. Then, a ship from Meridian Three was sent up to take him to a cell on the planet below and to bring the body of Captain Bennett back home.

The Doctor, Rose, and their friends were now all ready to leave and search for the fifth segment. That is after they had gotten the fourth one back from The Master.

Rose stared at the renegade Time Lord and gave him a raised eyebrow as she said, "Give me the fourth segment and the tracer!"

The Master stood there unmoving and saying nothing. He was being stubborn!

"Give them to me, or I'll give you the patented Rose Tyler slap!" Rose said as the frown on her face deepened and her feet tapped impatiently.

The Master frowned. He knew that he couldn't hold out much longer against her. She was the only one who could ever get him to back down when he had set his mind on something. Mostly by slapping the stubbornness out of him until he cried uncle!

"Fine! We'll join forces then," The Master finally gave in. He gave Rose the fourth segment and the stolen tracer.

Rose gave them to the Doctor and said, "That sounds good to me. How about it, Doctor?"

"It's just asking for trouble, Rose. I guess I would at least know where he was at all times though. Okay, we'll do it for now," The Doctor reluctantly agreed.

"Good. Oh, and for future reference I want you to call me honey from now on or Yes Ma'am! I'll doesn't matter. I'll accept either one. You could also call me Mrs. Oncoming Storm if you want," Rose said with an ever widening grin on her face.

"Don't tell me you're buying this too? He's just tricking you Rose! I don't why he's doing it but he is. Arkytior is long gone, Rose. I wish that she weren't but she is!" The Doctor assured her.

"Susan doesn't think so. She keeps calling me Grandmother. Jenny keeps calling me Mum," Rose said with a grin.

"I hope that the two of them will be okay when this is revealed to be a fake," The Doctor said unhappily.

"How do you know that it's fake?" Rose asked seriously.

"If it's real, then where is your fob watch?" The Doctor asked.

"I did have one. I had it with me when I traveled on the TARDIS," Rose said.

"What? Why didn't you ever say?" The Doctor said as his eyes popped wide open in surprise.

"I didn't think that it was important! It was just an old watch that I'd had since I was a baby," Rose said.

"Where is it now?" The Doctor said in desperation.

"I don't know. I last remember having it when I traveled with you. I left it in the TARDIS before we went to Canary Wharf," Rose said.

The Doctor began to wonder. Could it be true? He asked himself.

The others had all entered the TARDISes and only The Doctor and Rose had been left outside. The Doctor was now a man on a mission, and he ran into his TARDIS and toward Rose's room. Rose said goodbye to the two crew members and quickly followed the Doctor into the TARDIS.

All of the TARDISes began to dematerialize at once. Rose decided to use her driving skills and piloted the TARDIS toward the Fifth Segment after putting the tracer into the console. She had taken the initiative because The Doctor was currently busy searching her room for a fob watch.

"You can drive the TARDIS?!" Amy asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I'm self taught," Rose said with a chuckle.

Then, it's true? Are you his first wife?" Amy asked her with sadness on her face.

"I don't know. Maybe," Rose said. She was so sad for Amy if it were true because she knew that it would upset her. River was her daughter, after all.

Amy walked away without saying another word. Rose's heart broke a little for her.

Marissa called Rose on the monitor from the Rani's TARDIS. "I believe that I may have known you before on Gallifrey back when I was The Rani. Do you remember me?" She asked.

"No. I'm afraid not," Rose admitted.

"I think that we may have been friends. I don't really know the details. I would only know for sure if I open my watch, and I don't want to do that," Marissa said.

"Then, don't. You don't have to open the watch for us to be friends. We could always just become friends the old fashioned way you know. That sound good to you?" Rose said with a grin.

"Sounds great," Marissa said. Then, she cut her transmission.

Rose had a feeling in the back of her mind that said that she did know the woman somehow. She wondered if she would ever remember any of this past that she was supposed to have or if it was even real in the place.

Back on Meridian Alpha, Schmidt quietly walked off to a quiet corner of the station where no one ever went and entered a blue box that was sitting there.

"Did you get the watch out of the TARDIS?" A female voice called to him as he opened the front door of the police box.

"Of course, Mrs. Storm! Do you think I'm an amateur? Don't answer that!" Schmidt said.

"I wouldn't dare! I know how easily you get your feelings hurt. Especially in this incarnation," the woman said as she teased him.

"It's time to go now. You have to give the fob watch to River Song now. We have to maintain the integrity of the timelines," Schmidt said.

"You know that was a stroke of genius you had calling yourself Johann Schmidt. That's John Smith in German, isn't it?" the woman said with an appreciative tone in her voice.

"It's not as cool a name as Cassandra Harkness I admit, but it is cool," Schmidt said.

"I thought for sure that you were going to blow things by calling the younger me that name. I don't remember you doing that before," the woman said.

"Yes, well. I forgot whether or not you were using that name when we were posing as tourists on this adventure or not. You use it a lot now when you go undercover," Schmidt said with a shrug.

"Just admit that you screwed up! You could have messed up Ari's entire timeline, you dunce!" a third voice said.

"Stuff it, Kosch! You know me, I always snatch victory from the jaws of defeat!" Schmidt said.

"More like the other way around most of the time!" the third voice said.

"Will you two dumbos please shut up!" cried out a fourth voice

The blue box slowly disappeared as the first woman's laughter could be heard echoing across the room and then slowly faded away.

**Next: The fifth segment! Also, the sixth segment may be closer than The Doctor and Rose think!**


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

**Trivia Question: What happened to the planet Kembel? It is an actual place in the Doctor Who universe and features heavily in an early Who story.**

Rose landed the TARDIS along with the other linked TARDISes at the destination of the fifth segment of The Key.

The Doctor hadn't come out of her room the entire time. He was searching every square inch of it for the fob watch, but so far he had not found it.

She realized that he wanted her to be Arkytior as much as she did. He just didn't want to admit it. She had given up on him finding the watch an hour ago, but he still refused to stop. The watch must have been lost long ago she thought with a sigh. She wondered if she would ever know who she was for sure or not now.

The TARDIS finally finished materializing, and Rose went to check on just where they were on the console display. It showed that they were on a planet called Kembel.

Rose had never heard of it. She turned on the monitor and saw that it was nothing but a desert. The whole planet was a total wasteland where nothing lived according to the TARDIS sensors.

She had a bad feeling about this planet. It was as though something terrible had happened here. She could feel that time was wrong here as if something had messed with it. It must be Bad Wolf telling her that she thought.

The Time Lords with her all seemed edgy as if they could sense it too. She just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

Since the Doctor didn't seem to want to give up the search for the watch anytime soon, she decided that she would take over as leader. Someone had to be the Doctor! Rose thought.

"Welcome to the planet Kembel. It's not much to look at; but hopefully, we won't have to be here long," Rose said.

She took the tracer out of the console and opened the TARDIS doors. Everyone followed behind her as she followed the tracer's signal.

"You've become just like him in every way," Mickey observed as he walked alongside her.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Rose joked.

She turned to look at him though to see that he was not laughing. He looked upset.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What if you are a Time Lady?" Mickey asked quietly.

"So? What of it?" Rose asked.

"It'll mean that if you change back that you won't be Rose anymore. I'll lose my oldest friend! You won't even care about me anymore. The Doctor will have finally taken you away from me completely!" Mickey said as he looked like he was sick.

She stopped walking and kissed him on the cheek as she smiled at him.

"That's not going to happen! Even if I did change, I would never forget you. I will always care about you and visit you whenever I can. I'm not going anywhere, Mickey Smith!" Rose said as she tried to reassure him.

"How do you know? Martha said that The Master totally changed personalities when he opened his watch. What if that happens to you?" Mickey said, still upset.

"It won't. The Master said that my personality was the same as it had been before," Rose said.

"Yeah, I really want to trust the freaking Master about something like that, Rose! Martha said that he can't be trusted," Mickey said.

"Not at the moment he can't, no. I can sense that changing though. I think that I bring his old self out of him. He said as much anyway," Rose said.

"Again, you can't trust him," Mickey said.

"You can trust me, Mickey! I will never stop caring about you or being your friend no matter what happens," Rose said to him as she put her arm around him.

Mickey just nodded and walked away. She could tell that he wasn't so sure about what she had said. She had meant it though. She was going to keep that promise, if she had anything to say about it.

Rose followed the tracer again, and it led her to an old stone column that was somehow still standing on this wasteland of a world that looked like a post-apocalyptic nightmare.

She realized as the tracer buzzed louder and louder as she walked up to it that this was the fifth segment. It couldn't be that easy! She thought.

She touched the column with the tracer, and it changed into the fifth segment instantly. She picked it up and put it in her jacket pocket.

Lily walked up to her and said, "That's it. I thought that we would at least run into the Valeyard or something. I can't believe that it's that easy."

"Stop it, Lil! You're going to jinx it," Rose said with a hiss.

"Too late!" Lily said with a shrug as she saw the Valeyard reappear right in front of them.

He wasn't alone either. He had Omega with him.

Omega's body looked like it had seen better days. It was beginning to degenerate as it changed back from matter to antimatter. Once it finished and he was completely antimatter, he would set off an explosion that would destroy the entire universe as matter met antimatter! Rose would have to send him back to his antimatter universe somehow before that happened.

"So, you've thrown in with The Black Guardian, then," Rose asked the ancient Time Lord.

"Why not? He has offered me my old body back and partial control over the new Time Lords for my help and knowledge," Omega said.

"He'll betray you! You can't trust him!" Rose said.

"How do you know that you can trust your Guardian?" Omega asked with a snort.

"Trust me, I know!" Rose said with a sly smile.

"Of course you do, Rose! That doesn't mean that you will win, though," TheValeyard said with a sinister smile.

Rose remembered that The Doctor said that The Valeyard was his evil side from the future. Did that mean that he knew that she was The White Guardian, and had he told The Black Guardian her secret? His last comment made her wonder about that.

"Don't worry, Rose. He still has no idea who The White Guardian really is," The Valeyard said with a knowing look.

He did know! Rose thought with a shudder. Why hadn't he told his boss about her then?

The Valeyard seemed to be able to read her mind even with the mental shields that The Guardian power had given her being up.

"I fight for myself above all others. I am out to get the key for my own reasons not for his. The power will be mine alone. Why would I share it with another? If The Black Guardian thinks otherwise and gives me a tracer, then too bad for him," The Valeyard said to Rose telepathically so that Omega didn't hear him.

She was shocked, but she should have expected it. The Doctor told her that in the end The Valeyard was always just out for himself. Rose now knew that The Valeyard planned on double crossing everyone including his supposed boss.

"They have five of the six segments. They have done all the work for us, my friend. Now all we have to do is find one more, and it is closer than they realize," The Valeyard told Omega.

"What do you mean by that?" Rose asked.

"You'll never find out, my dear," The Valeyard said with a sneer.

He gestured to Omega to take the segments from them and the old Time Lord began to attack them. Rose tried to fight him off but he proved to be incredibly strong for someone with such an unstable body.

That was when The Master stepped in to help. The Master shot bolts of his own life energy out of his hands and hit Omega with it knocking him back. He continued to fire out bursts of energy at Omega in patterns of four and sent him flying back and onto the ground. Omega had no defense against the sheer onslaught of his attack.

The Valeyard seemed to anticipate this result as he cackled and went running into The Doctor's TARDIS with a key that Rose didn't even know that he had. He must have stolen it from the Doctor at some time in the past. She realized that he had used Omega as a distraction in order to get the first four segments from The Doctor who was still in the TARDIS.

Rose ran back inside the TARDIS followed by Susan, Jenny, and Lily. Everyone else stayed outside to deal with Omega.

Rose ran into her old room to find The Doctor and The Valeyard brawling with each other over the segments inside of it.

"I'll get him, Mum!" Jenny shouted as she attacked the Valeyard and flipped him off of her father and onto the ground. She quickly landed on top of him and held him down on the floor. The Valeyard was struggling under her iron grip, but she was not about to let him back up.

The Valeyard struggled with her in vain, and it seemed like he had lost when all of a sudden Jenny started to jerk and shake! She let the Valeyard go as she lost all strength in her arms and collapsed to the floor!

Everyone looked at The Valeyard in horror as Rose asked him, "What did you do to her?"

"I've infected her with a rare poison from the planet Spirodon that I had hidden in my fingernails. It will kill her in less than an hour unless I give her the antidote. She won't even be able to regenerate! I want the five segments that you possess, or I will let her die!" The Valeyard said with an evil laugh.

"How can you do this? She's your daughter too!" The Doctor said with anger in his voice.

"I no longer care for anything of my past, Doctor! The girl means nothing to me! If she means something to you, give me the segments!" The Valeyard said.

Rose was furious, but she handed him her segment; and The Doctor handed him the segments that he kept in his coat.

"This is why I shall always win in the end, Doctor! I am not held back by lesser emotions!" The Valeyard said as he ran out of the room with a laugh.

"What about the antidote?" Rose called out to him.

"Whatever do you mean, my dear?" The Valeyard said as he began to laugh out of control.

As Rose looked at the shaking, pale girl that she had truly began to care deeply about, something in her snapped.

She began to run after the Valeyard, and as she ran she heard Susan shout, "Be careful, Grandmother!"

Lily ran just behind her as she chased The Valeyard, and she could hear her friend gasp as she could see that Rose was starting to glow with power as she ran. Lily looked to see if anyone were following them that might see this, but she saw no one. When she turned back, Rose had transformed into The White Guardian completely. They continued to chase The Valeyard as he left the TARDIS.

The Valeyard didn't even know that they were there because he was so wrapped up in his own greatness at having gotten the segments at last. He could see that the others outside the TARDIS were still wrapped up in fighting Omega, and he thought that he had a clear path to escape. Now, all he had to do was get the sixth segment; and he was home free.

The Valeyard laughed to himself. The last segment had been with them all along. They just hadn't noticed it. Or rather her! The evil version of The Doctor pulled out his own tracer given to him by The Black Guardian and touched Amy Pond with it!

Amy disappeared and turned into the sixth segment in a flash of light. The Valeyard grabbed the segment that had been Amy Pond and stuck it in his pocket along with the others. The Key To Time was now his! He would leave and assemble it himself in private. No one would be there to stop him, and he would use it to give himself ultimate power before anyone here even realized that he was gone!

It was then that Rose caught up to him.

"Give me the segments now!" She said in an angry guttural voice that did not belong to her.

Lily was actually taken aback when she heard this voice and moved away from her a few steps. The others heard the anger also and stopped their battle to watch the ongoing confrontation in front of them. The Doctor and Susan also appeared out of the TARDIS, and they too watched in silence.

The Valeyard looked at Rose and saw that her face was completely and utterly without compassion or mercy. He realized that he had gone too far and began to shiver out of control with fear.

He quickly gave her the segments and said, "Just let me go! You have what you wanted now!"

"Where is the antidote?" Rose said.

"There isn't one," The Valeyard said in fear.

"That's too bad for you! Do you have any last requests?" Rose said with no emotion in her voice.

Lily was truly scared now. She wouldn't, would she? She couldn't!

"You can't do anything to me. You cannot interfere!" The Valeyard said in terror.

"You forget that you ordered Omega to attack me while knowing who I am! You attacked me first! This is self-defense. The rules are on my side here. It's over for you! You'll never hurt anyone else!" Rose shouted in complete and absolute anger.

"No!" The Valeyard screamed in fear.

"Wait! Think about this first!" Lily shouted at Rose as she tried to get through to her.

Rose glowed brightly with power and began to squeeze her hand together into a fist. The Valeyard screamed as he felt his body fill with pain.

"This is what _she_ is feeling right now. This is the amount of pain that she is in, and yet she doesn't scream out. How much braver is she than you!" Rose said.

"I want you to remember that Valeyard! That girl back in the TARDIS is battling silently against a pain that is making you scream like a baby! She's worth a billion of you, mate!" Rose said as she stopped the pain.

Then, she waved her hand; and The Valeyard vanished as she sent him to The Void. That was where he belonged in her opinion.

Now, Omega faced her and Rose asked him, "What about you? Do you still want to be on his side or mine?"

"Can you help me?" Omega asked.

"Yes, I can fix you. I can make you matter again and keep you in this universe permanently. Join me and I'll help you. Otherwise, I am going to send you back to the antimatter world you came from," Rose said.

Omega thought for a minute, and then he nodded his approval.

"I will join you. I agree to your bargain," Omega said.

"You will help me to reestablish The Time Lords? You will help me with your knowledge and skills? I promise you will have a position in the new order if you do," Rose said.

Omega nodded.

Rose simply gestured at him, and he was whole again. He had a real body again for the first time in millennia! She had kept her word, and so he would keep his. She could count on Omega to help now!

Rose teleported back inside The TARDIS and was standing over Jenny. The Time Lady was lying on the ground and looked like she was near the end. Rose healed her and purged the poison from her system as glowing energy poured out of her hands and surrounded Jenny.

Jenny began to look like her old self, and she started to get up.

Rose, without thinking, grabbed her in a hug and said, "You mean something to me!"

At first, Jenny was puzzled as to why The White Guardian was hugging her; and then her eyes opened wide as she realized just what was happening here.

What Rose said next just confirmed what Jenny already knew in her heart.

"No one hurts my daughter!" Rose whispered.

Jenny resolved that she would not give her mum's identity away. She wanted it hidden so she would respect that and tell no one.

"Your secret's safe with me, Mum!" She whispered in Rose's ear.

"And me!" came a voice from behind Rose.

It was Susan!

"I knew when I first met you back in The Toyroom that it was you, Grandmother! When I met you as Rose, I knew that it was you again. This just confirms it for me," Susan said.

Rose transformed back in front of them and hugged them both.

She knew that she could trust her girls.

**Next: The segments have all been found. Now, Rose assembles the Key and goes to confront the Black Guardian at long last. What twisted scheme does he have up his sleeve though? When will River give Rose the fob watch, if ever? What will happen to Amy? What role does Marissa Queen play in all of this? What was The Ood Prophecy? What is Rose's plan to get out of being The White Guardian? These questions will be answered soon in the next few chapters.**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

Rose had finally gathered the six segments, but she wasn't feeling happy about it. She had lost a friend. She couldn't assemble the Key without trapping Amy. She didn't know if the other Guardians would ever set Amy free once the Key had been assembled. She couldn't do that to Amy. She would never do that!

She sat in the Captain's Chair in The Doctor's TARDIS and held the segment that had been Amy in her hand. She was trying desperately to think of a way to save her.

She now knew why her future self had told River Song not to come along. River would have been so emotionally distraught at what would happen to her mother that that would not have been a good idea. The last thing that she would have needed was for River to be breathing down her neck. She was upset enough as it was!

The Doctor stood there silently as he manipulated controls on the TARDIS console. They had all reentered the Vortex and were now just moving through it aimlessly.

"It's not your fault, Rose. You didn't change Amy. The Valeyard did," He finally said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better. We have to come up with a way to change her back! We can't just hand her to the Guardians!" Rose said with emotion.

"The White Guardian may give us no choice in the matter. I'm surprised that she didn't take the Key with her already," The Doctor said.

Lily, who had been sitting nearby, decided to speak up then.

"She isn't going to do that. The White Guardian would never do a thing like that! She's giving us time to find a way to save Amy," Lily said. She was angry that The Doctor would say such a thing about her friend.

"She may have no choice but to take the Key and give it to them. If she doesn't soon, then The Black Guardian will come to claim it," The Doctor said.

"Amy is your friend. How can you talk so coldly about her? Don't you care?" Lily said.

Rose raised a warning eyebrow at Lily, but it was already too late.

The Doctor exploded with rage.

"Of course I care! Amy is my best friend! I would do anything for her! Anything! Don't tell me that I don't care about her! You don't know me! You don't know anything about me!" The Doctor screamed at the top of his lungs.

Rose jumped to her feet and put a hand on his shoulder. The Doctor visibly calmed down.

"Doctor, please calm down and stop screaming at her! She's just as upset about this as you are! We all are! It doesn't do anyone any good, and it just makes things worse!" Rose said to him softly but firmly.

The Doctor looked at her in total despair. She knew that that was the way he felt. He had tried to hide it, but she knew him too way to fall for his "I'm always okay" act.

"I'm going to find a way to save her, Doctor! I promise!" Rose said as she looked in his eyes.

"What can you do, Rose? You're an expert at surprising me, but what can even you do? What can anyone do? Even The White Guardian seems to have no idea how to help us," The Doctor said in defeat.

Rose knew that his feelings for Amy were keeping him from thinking clearly. She had to get him back to his normal, super clever self.

"Maybe if we try to save her with genetics somehow? The segment must be encoded into her on a genetic level, right? So maybe if we found that part of her DNA that is the segment and changed it?" Rose suggested an idea that she had been thinking about.

The Doctor looked at her surprised. Since when did Rose know about genetics?

"Yes, her DNA was changed to make her the segment. The same thing happened to Princess Astra of Atrios. She had been made the sixth segment at birth. It was encoded into her DNA. I'm not sure how to change that though. How do we even get to her DNA now? She's a segment!" The Doctor said.

Rose simply smiled.

"Why don't we ask the Guardian to fix that?" she said.

"Do you think she would?" The Doctor said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I don't know. Will you?" Rose asked as she looked behind The Doctor.

Lily's eyes bugged out as she saw that The White Guardian had appeared behind the Doctor while Rose was still standing there in front of him!

"What?!" Lily couldn't help but blurt out before Rose gave her a silencing glare.

The Doctor whirled around to face The Guardian.

"Please change my friend back so that we can try to save her," The Doctor pleaded.

The White Guardian said in a cheery voice, "You seem to be on the right track on finding a way to fix her so yes I will. I'm not a heartless monster, Doctor. You don't have to beg me to help."

"I'm desperate!" The Doctor simply said.

"I know. That's one of the reasons why I chose you as my champion. You care. You'll do anything to help the people you love!" The Guardian said.

"Give Amy to me," The Guardian said.

Rose gave the segment to The Doctor, and he gave it to The Guardian.

The Guardian set the segment on the floor, and her hand glowed with golden energy as she gestured at it. With a dazzling burst of light, the segment changed back into Amy!

Amy looked terrified and was crying.

"Please don't change me back! I could feel every moment of it. I couldn't move or speak, but I could hear and see everything! It was the scariest experience of my life. Please don't ever change me back!" Amy begged The Guardian.

Rose went to her and hugged her.

"She won't, Amy! I promise! We're going to find a way to fix this. We have to take the segment out of your DNA and put it into something else. You'll be okay," Rose said as she comforted the distraught girl.

The Doctor looked at her with a funny look. How can Rose be so sure about what The Guardian would or would not do? He wondered.

The Guardian herself confirmed what Rose said though with her next statement.

"Of course I wouldn't do such a thing! Why does everyone think that I'm a heartless monster today? It's really getting on my nerves. I love chips after all. A heartless monster wouldn't love chips, would they?" The Guardian said in a joking manner.

Amy calmed down a little and even laughed.

"Thank you!" She said.

"Don't mention it. I have to go now. When you've found a way to fix things here, then I'll be back," The Guardian said as she vanished in a golden burst of light.

Lily looked at Rose suspiciously as she wondered how on Earth she had done that. Rose just smiled mysteriously.

"I have an idea about how to save Amy. Come on, Amy, let's go and see Marissa," Rose said.

Rose knew that if anyone could change Amy's DNA without hurting her that it would be Marissa Queen. The Doctor had told her that The Rani was a genius biochemist, after all. The problem was that Marissa might have to become The Rani again in order to help and that might be bad for not just Marissa but for all of them as well if The Rani didn't want to help them.

They materialized their TARDISes back on Earth in the 21st century at the Ponds' house in Leadworth. Rory wasn't there because he was at work in the hospital. That was why he hadn't been there with Amy on the TARDIS in the first place.

Rose and Amy went inside The Rani's TARDIS; and soon The Doctor, The Master, Marissa, Donna, The Metacrisis, and Susan were all putting their heads together in the Rani's Lab to try find a way to save Amy.

Rose felt lost in this gathering of the big brains, and she wandered off to the console room where she found Lily waiting for her.

The two of them were alone so Lily finally asked Rose what she had been dying to for the last thirty minutes.

"How did you do that? How were you in two places at once?" Lily asked flabbergasted.

"I haven't done it. Yet. But I will do," Rose said enigmatically.

"You sound just like The Doctor now," Lily said rolling her eyes.

"I know! Isn't it cool?!" Rose said beaming.

Suddenly, Rose turned into The White Guardian and vanished in a burst of gold.

Just as quickly, she reappeared and changed back.

Lily was floored by this strange behavior and asked, "What was that about?"

"I just went back in time and performed my role as The White Guardian for you, The Doctor, and Amy. The timeline is now intact. I had to do it now while I still remembered what I said and did. It's all very timey wimey!" Rose said with a grin.

"You are impossible!" Lily said with a groan.

"You still love me all the same though, right?" Rose said as she giggled.

"I wouldn't have you any other way," Lily said truthfully.

It was then that Marissa came into the console room; and she said, "I think that I can do it. I've come up with a cunning plan that will not only help Amy but maybe turn the tables on The Black Guardian as well."

Marissa smiled with a mischievous grin.

Rose was instantly intrigued.

"Tell me more," Rose said.

As Marissa explained her cunning plan, Rose's smile grew bigger and bigger. Oh, she was going to love this!

**Next: The cunning plan is put into action, and the Key is finally assembled. Plus The Black Guardian rears his ugly head and issues an ultimatum to Rose.**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

There was much cheering to be heard in The Rani's TARDIS as Amy was finally freed from the possibility of ever becoming the sixth segment ever again.

Marissa brought out a new sixth segment that looked exactly like the old one had looked. The big difference being that this one did not have Amy trapped as a part of it.

"How did you do it?" Amy asked.

"I looked at your DNA and saw that the sequence in it that made you into the sixth segment was not needed. It was a part of your junk DNA, all of that extra unnecessary DNA that we all have that seems to serve no real purpose. So, I simply removed all of that particular piece of junk DNA from your genetic code with my, I mean The Rani's, equipment. From what I've been able to grasp of it, The Rani had a very advanced understanding of DNA and genetic manipulation. There isn't much that was beyond her ability in that particular area. All of the DNA that made you change is now gone. I put it all together into one place, and then I just hit it with the tracer and voila! A new sixth segment!" Marissa said proudly.

"Thank you so much!" Amy said in gratitude and hugged Marissa tightly.

Now, Amy finally understood what all of that sitting inside of that huge elaborate machine for hours had been about. She had thought that she would go crazy as Marissa kept taking blood and tissue samples from her, and then the machine kept lighting up and turning off again. She had sighed in relief when it had all been over.

Marissa simply nodded. She was unused to such attention. She had been largely ignored most of her life. She didn't have much in the way of friends. She hoped that that would change now. She seemed to be hitting it off well with Rose, after all. The two of them had only recently met, but they were already getting along like they had known each other forever. Although in a way she guessed that they had. It was just that neither of them remembered the other right now.

Rose walked over to her and asked, "What about the next part of your plan? Is it ready?"

"It should be. It should all go exactly as we anticipated. It fits perfectly well with the plan that you had already come up with. You and I make a good team!" Marissa said in a mysterious voice.

"What should go as planned?" Lily asked.

"I can't tell you yet. It's a surprise," Rose said in an even more mysterious voice.

Lily was a little angry at that. Usually Rose told her everything!

"You'll see soon. I don't want to tell you and get your hopes up for nothing if it doesn't work," Rose said.

Lily understood, but she was still a little put off by this. She was used to being in the know.

Once Marissa had gone back to The Rani's Lab, Rose gave Lily a small hug.

"Don't worry, Lil! You're not being replaced! I can have other friends too you know," Rose said to her in a reassuring tone.

Lily smiled and said, "Sorry. I guess I just got a little bit jealous."

"I think that Marissa and I may have been friends centuries ago so you shouldn't be too worried," Rose said.

"Still don't remember anything?" Lily asked curiously.

"No. It's frustrating to keep being told that you've done this and that and not to remember a thing about it," Rose said.

"You'll remember again someday I'm sure, Ari," The Master said as he walked up to them. He had just stepped into the console room and had heard the tail end of their conversation.

"No offense but I wish you would just call me Rose. That's who I am now," Rose said.

The Master looked at her with a smug grin and just said, "Sure thing, Ari!"

"Has anyone ever told you you're irritating?" Rose said with a smile.

"People have often mentioned that to me. They've also said many other even less flattering things about me," The Master said with a grin.

"I'm sure! I can only imagine what those other things were," Rose said as her smile grew.

"Many of them were unfit to repeat in mixed company," The Master admitted.

"It's okay. I'm sure I've heard all of the words at some time or another. I used to run around with a bad lot when I was younger," Rose quipped.

"It seems that some things never change then," The Master said.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"I mean that you were constantly in trouble back at the Academy. You were always pulling pranks and making the lives of the instructors miserable. You were brilliant, but you were always close to flunking out of school because you didn't do your work. You just didn't like school at all except as a social gathering point. You and The Doctor were always running through the halls thick as thieves causing trouble wherever you went. Those were the days!" The Master smiled fondly.

"That sounds just like me in high school a few years ago! It's uncanny. You just exactly described the person I used to be back then. The only difference being that I didn't know the Doctor back then, and I actually did flunk out of school thanks to that stupid Jimmy Stone. I always used to fall for the bad boys," Rose said.

"Like I said, nothing has changed," The Master said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Rose said with a smile.

Lily was shocked at how easily Rose and The Master had become such fast friends. She could easily believe that they had known each other centuries ago because they just seemed to fall into some pre-established pattern of friendly banter whenever they met.

The Doctor came into the console room and glared at The Master. He still didn't want the man here, but he was tolerating him because even he could see that his old enemy seemed to be behaving himself around Rose. Rose seemed to have that effect on everyone. She just made everyone love her without even trying! The Doctor thought with a grin on his face.

"Thinking about something happy?" Rose asked him with a sly grin on her face. She knew that he had been thinking about her. She could read him like a book.

"Oh, yes! I was thinking about you," The Doctor admitted with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, here we go! Again with the stupid mindless grinning!" The Master said with a fake groan. He really didn't mind it that much. He was always glad when Ari was happy, but he couldn't let her know that. He had a reputation to uphold, after all!

This happy moment was ruined, however, when Rose could feel someone calling her. The Guardians were sending her a psychic call to meet with them now.

The Doctor could tell something was wrong by the look on her face.

"What is it, Rose?" he asked her in concern.

"I think that The Guardians are coming to get the Key. I can feel something strange," Rose half admitted to him. She knew that he would blame something like that on Bad Wolf.

The Doctor nodded. He had wondered why they had waited this long.

Rose gave The Doctor the new sixth segment, and he put the segments all together at last to form The Key To Time.

"It's ready whenever they want it," The Doctor said.

"She just told me that she wants you to be alone outside with the Key. She wants you to give it to her there," Lily said to The Doctor as she pretended to be communicating with The Guardian.

Thanks, Lil! Rose thought and sent that sentiment over to Lily in her expression as she looked at her.

The Doctor left The Rani's TARDIS with the newly assembled Key and waited. Rose meanwhile made an excuse that she needed to talk to Marissa about something and went off down deeper into the TARDIS on her own. Once she was alone, she transformed into The White Guardian and teleported outside to meet The Doctor.

"The Guardians are meeting. I need to take The Key to them now," Rose told him.

The Doctor handed her The Key, and she took it nervously.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"No! I'm nervous. I don't want to face them alone. Will you come with me?" Rose asked hesitantly.

The Doctor actually chuckled at that. This nervousness made her seem so human! It was such a contrast to a woman that could take down major threats like Sutekh without breaking a sweat.

"Of course. We all will," The Doctor said. He knew that everyone involved would want to see this through to its conclusion.

"I'm afraid that things will not go exactly as planned, my dear," came the voice of The Black Guardian as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

Rose instantly put up a force field around herself and The Doctor as she got ready for anything. She knew that The Black Guardian would be desperate to get The Key now and would try anything.

She didn't expect what he was going to do next. She should have seen it coming though.

Rose and The Doctor both looked on in horror as they could see that The Black Guardian was not alone. He was standing there with his hand wrapped around Jenny's throat!

"You did an excellent job of hiding who you are from me, but you made one little slip. You blurted out how much you care about this girl in front of The Valeyard, and I was watching! Now, I know your weakness. Give me The Key, or I will kill this girl!" The Black Guardian threatened.

**Next: Rose Vs. The Black Guardian. **


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

"Let her go!" Rose shouted at The Black Guardian as he stood before her with his hand around Jenny's throat.

The Black Guardian sneered at this, and began to lift Jenny off of the ground with one hand. Jenny struggled to get free as her face began to turn blue and her eyeballs began to roll into the back of her head. Rose could see that she was being strangled right in front of her!

Rose held the Key out in front of her and commanded, "Take away his power!"

Nothing happened.

The Black Guardian laughed long and hard as Jenny continued to struggle. Her attempts to break free were getting weaker and weaker, however.

"Idiot! The Key doesn't affect a Guardian!" He shouted in delight.

Rose frowned in frustration. It was worth a try she thought.

Suddenly, The Master started to blast The Black Guardian with bursts of his life force from his hands.

The Black Guardian laughed at this constant bombardment and merely smirked at the man before him.

"That might impress the stupid apes that inhabit this world, Time Lord; but it means nothing to me! Let me show you what true power is!" He shouted as his body glowed with dark energy.

The Black Guardian began to drain the life energy out of The Master all by himself without the Time Lord having to blast him with it. He drained it faster and faster by the moment causing The Master to fall to his knees with a gasp of pain!

"Soon, you will be drained completely; and you will turn into dust!" The evil being screamed at the renegade Time Lord.

The Master screamed in pain as he fell on his face on the ground. He was fading fast.

"What's the matter? I thought that you wanted to give me your life force!" The evil Guardian laughed.

Suddenly, The Master was back on his feet as he was filled with renewed energy. He turned to see that Rose was gesturing at him with her eyes glowing brightly through her hood. He could feel that he was somehow different now. He wasn't dying anymore. His body was stabilized! Better than that, the drums were gone! He was free!

"Thank you, but I don't want you to die for me! I think that you do deserve a reward though for the attempt," Rose said with a smile.

Rose was then all business as her eyes glowed yet again, and Jenny was teleported out of The Black Guardian's hand and into her arms. She hugged the Time Lady and whispered, "It's going to be okay, sweetheart!"

As Rose's eyes glowed again, The Doctor, Jenny, and everyone else suddenly found themselves inside the TARDISes. Rose then clenched her hand into a fist and the TARDISes dematerialized and entered the Vortex. They would not be allowed to return until Rose willed it.

"Impressive! You are learning more and more, little girl. It still won't help you though. I've had eons to practice my abilities. You can't beat me!" The Black Guardian taunted her.

The evil Guardian gestured and suddenly the two combatants found themselves on the barren world of Kembel.

"What better place to settle this. Nothing lives here anymore since The Doctor destroyed this world with the Daleks' own superweapon, The Time Destructor. There is nothing and no one here to distract us. It's just you and me alone at last! The two of us to the death! That is the only way that you can stop me! You will have to kill me! I know that the Old White Guardian told you to do it, and he was right. So do it! End me if you can, or I will certainly end you!" The Black Guardian shouted in fury at Rose.

Rose began to glow with power, and she fired at him with blasts of energy from her hands. She expected him to go flying like he did before back at Donna's house. To her surprise, though, he just laughed!

"You caught me off guard before with the level of power that you possess, little girl. This time though I'm ready for you! You won't find me such an easy foe this time!" The Black Guardian sneered.

Rose began to increase her power output, and she was hitting him with everything that The Old Guardian had given her. The Black Guardian was unfazed by this as he began blasting her with his own power. Rose could soon tell that they were too evenly matched. She needed The Bad Wolf!

"We are too equal in power, my dear. I'm afraid that old age and treachery are going to win the day here over youth and inexperience!" The evil Guardian taunted her.

Kembel began to shake violently as earthquakes suddenly started shaking the planet. Rose was quickly knocked off her feet and distracted. The Black Guardian took this opportunity to blast her in the head with twin bursts of the dark energy from his hands. In her distracted state, the energy broke through her force field and hit her right in the temple with full force!

Rose fell to the ground with a heavy crash and was flung around like a rag doll as she fell prey to the merciless earthquakes that were ravaging Kembel. If she weren't a Guardian, her body would have been turned into pulp a long time ago.

She struggled to come back to her senses as she was thrown about without direction and was slammed by flying rocks and debris over and over again. She was totally helpless amidst this unnatural disaster and felt terror begin to grip her heart as she began to fear that everything was lost.

She began to think about The Doctor, Jenny, Susan, Lily, and everyone else that she cared about. If she fell, then they would be at the mercy of The Black Guardian. The universe would become a place of nightmares without end. She had to stop him. She had to summon the wolf!

She began to hear the voices of the Ood singing in her head. One in particular spoke to her.

"You must not fall this day, Rose Tyler! We remember your kindness to our kind back on Krop Tor. The Ood there died that day, but not before passing on stories of you to the rest of us in their songs. The brave girl that stood up to the Beast and survived! The Valiant Child! Your song will be coming to an end soon, but it will change into another. An old familiar song not sung in ages. A duet of four hearts beating in unison once more! This time the old song will have new lyrics added and a new beat. Two soulmates constantly running hand in hand throughout time and space! They fix the universe where it breaks and mend lives and hearts as they travel throughout eternity together and beyond. And they will run . . . forever! The song will never end! That song will die before it is even born though if you do not fight back right now. We will show you what will happen if you fall now," Ood Sigma said to her in her mind.

Images of burning and broken worlds filled her mind now. The stars were dying, and the universe was dark and cold. Time was shattered and filled with rips, tears, and cracks. Entire timelines had been ripped apart, and there were lives unlived and people that never were. Universes lay in ruins and galaxies had been dissolved into clouds of dust floating through space.

Then, she could see Earth. It had become a burned out, cold empty husk . It was now a mockery of itself. In the middle of this monument to devastation, there was a throne made out of rubble. On the throne sat The Black Guardian. He laughed continuously without stopping as lives were constantly being destroyed around him. The human race had been reduced to eternal slavery and was bound in chains as they were whipped, tortured, and killed for the evil Guardian's amusement only to be brought back to life in order for the whole cycle to start all over again.

Next to the evil Guardian's throne sat the Doctor. He was constantly being blasted by the dark one's power over and over again as he was killed by him in different ways every time! Rose watched in horror as The Doctor died over and over again without regenerating while The Black Guardian continued to laugh and enjoy every minute of it. Then, Rose heard the Doctor speak; and her heart shattered into pieces. The Doctor could only say one word over and over again as if it were all that was left of him, and it was the only thing that was keeping him from shattering to pieces. She could hear him keep saying it over and over. The Doctor slowly and silently continued to whisper, "Rose!"

Rose only thought that she had known anger before, but she had never felt this kind of pure rage ever!

The Ood stopped singing to her as they realized that The Wolf was coming. Their job was done. They had unleashed her at her full power for the first time ever. They shuddered in fear and hoped that the anger of Rose Tyler did not rip the universe apart because they knew full well that it could if she wanted it to!

The Ood broke contact with Rose and wished her well in her battle through their songs.

Rose floated off of the shattered and broken surface of Kembel and transformed into The Bad Wolf. This time though was different. Rose felt power like she had never known before crack and ripple across her fingertips as she was filled with the pure energy of the Vortex.

The Black Guardian seemed to sense the difference in her as his arrogance and overconfidence turned to fear.

He cowered before her and said, "No, you're making a mistake! Stop!"

She pulled closer to him and was about to strike him down when she thought about the people she loved. Would what they say if they could see the thoughts in her heart? What kind of an example was she setting for them, in particular Jenny? Was killing to be the solution to all problems? She didn't care what the Old Guardian had told her. She wouldn't do it. She would find another way. She already had one in mind.

Before she could implement this solution though, she suddenly realized that her surroundings had changed. She was now in the Meeting Chamber of the Guardians. The other Guardians looked down on her in anger and fear. They began to scream and shout at her to leave the man in front of her alone.

She looked down at where The Black Guardian had been, and now she saw that the man that she been about to strike down was the Old White Guardian!

"He tricked you," The Old Guardian said in a low voice.

He looked like he had been through the ringer. He was broken and beaten. Rose could only guess about what had been done to him.

Then, she saw The Black Guardian standing to the side of her with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Do you see now, gentlemen? Do you see the threat that I have brought to your attention? See it now in its true evil! It wasn't enough for this mysterious female to steal the power and identity of one of our own and pretend to do his bidding whilst simultaneously keeping her identity secret and waging her own little secret war on the loyal beings who serve under us. Oh no! Now she has to finish the job. She has beaten the one that she kidnapped and replaced to within an inch of his life. Now, you have seen for yourselves as she advanced on him with the intention of killing him in cold blood while he pleaded for his life!" The Black Guardian with all of the showmanship of a ringmaster at a circus.

Rose could kick herself! She realized now that she had been set up. The Black Guardian had switched himself out for The Old White Guardian while she was lying on the rubble of Kembel. He had tried to trick her into killing him right in front of the other Guardians!

She also realized that The Black Guardian must have kidnapped the Old White Guardian right after she made her deal with him. He had obviously tortured him for her identity, but he had not given it up.

So, he had tried a new tactic. It had been The Black Guardian disguised as The Old Guardian who had asked her to kill. That was why the conditions of their deal had suddenly changed. He had been trying to trick her into doing the very thing that she had almost done today. If he had succeeded, she would have lost the power of the Guardian immediately because she would have been unworthy of it for killing an innocent being.

Now that he had failed to corrupt her, The Black Guardian was trying another new tactic. He was trying to turn the other Guardians against her and to frame her for something that she did not do. She could really see just how crafty her foe was now. He had had backup plan after backup plan lying in wait for her to catch her in a trap. As soon as she had escaped one trap, he had laid another one!

"I believe that I will now take this! You have proven that you are unworthy of it, pretender!" The Black Guardian said as he grabbed ahold of The Key To Time.

Amazingly, she was still holding onto it even after all that she had been through. She now struggled to keep it away from him.

"Surrender The Key now, or we will kill your friends! " The Black Guardian screamed.

Suddenly, The Doctor and all of her friends appeared behind her. They were bound in chains and unable to move.

"These traitors have helped the imposter in her quest to steal the Key out from under your very noses! Perhaps they should be executed along with her. What do you say?" The Black Guardian shouted to the assembled Guardians.

The Guardians began to call for her friends' blood.

"Give The Key to me willingly, or I will let them be torn apart by the others. Give it to me now, and I will convince them that you fooled them into helping you," The Black Guardian whispered in her ear.

She realized that The Black Guardian had lied and manipulated the facts about her so much that the others would never believe that she was innocent. She had only one thing left to do now.

She surrendered The Key to The Black Guardian as he laughed at her in triumph!

"Now it begins, my friends! Let me lead you and the universe into a new era! Now begins the Time of The Guardians. We have seen enough of this folly called free will. Let us drop it into the dustbin of history where it belongs. We will guide the universe into a new era of prosperity!" The Black Guardian proclaimed amid a chorus of cheers!

He had won at last. All of time and space now belonged to him! He thought.

He had not counted on just how powerful Rose Tyler really was, however.

Rose vowed to herself that it wasn't over yet. If she was going to go down, then she would take all of the Guardians with her! She would not let what the Ood had showed her come to pass.

Today, The Bad Wolf was going to howl! She was going to huff and puff and bring the house of the Guardians crashing down around their ears!

**Next: As a wise man once said, it's not over until Rose Tyler says it is! Or at least a wise man should have said it anyway!**


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

**A special thanks to Greekgirrl for her idea that I should have Rose tell Jack how she inspired him to become a Time Agent. This event happened in my one-shot story, A Day In The Life Of The White Guardian. **

The Black Guardian held The Key To Time up in his hands as he showed it off to his fellow Guardians. With its power and the support of his fellow Guardians, he could reshape the universe in his image.

Nothing can stop me now he thought.

Then, he began to feel strange; and it seemed as if his body was being pulled inside out. Something was happening to him, and he knew that the girl was somehow responsible.

"What have you done to me?" The Black Guardian said in horror.

"Exactly what you deserve," Rose said.

The Black Guardian then vanished in a flash of light as he transformed into a segment to The Key To Time!

Rose ran forward and quickly grabbed The Key before it hit the ground.

She then scooped up the segment that had been The Black Guardian and put it in place of the sixth segment that had originally been in The Key but had now disappeared.

The Key glowed with energy; and she said, "Change The Black Guardian's TNA and put the sequence for the sixth segment into it permanently! Let this be irreversible!"

The Key normally did not work on a Guardian as The Black Guardian had said to Rose earlier.

Rose was the Bad Wolf, however; and she had altered how The Key worked so that now it did. Absolutes never did matter to Rose Tyler, after all. She lived to bend the rules in her favor.

"What did you do, young one?" The Old Guardian asked Rose.

"I laid a trap for The Black Guardian with my friend Marissa's help. I had stolen a sample of his TNA from him earlier, and then I gave it to Marissa. She's a genius at genetic manipulation. She built a miniature genetic manipulation device inside of the sixth segment that she had created from Amy's junk DNA. This device then transferred the junk DNA in the segment into The Guardian's body as a new genetic sequence. The genetic manipulation device had activated as soon as The Guardian touched the artificially created sixth segment. It reacted to his TNA, and his own genetic code set the device off. The Guardian was then changed into the new sixth segment just by being in contact with the rest of The Key. The old segment that Marissa had created from Amy's DNA then vanished. Basically, he's got the sequence for the new sixth segment in his TNA permanently now. If he wants to use the Key To Time now, someone else is going to have to do it for him because he's a part of it for all eternity! Anytime anyone wants to assemble The Key they're going to have to change him into the sixth segment. That should keep him from using it, huh?" Rose explained with a snicker.

"That is absolutely brilliant! I see that I chose well in picking you," The Old Guardian told her with a smile.

"Does that mean I've won? Can I go ahead and reestablish the Time Lords now?" Rose asked as she noticed that the other Guardians were still angry and shouting at her.

"I'm afraid not quite yet. The Black Guardian has persuaded most of the other Guardians that he was right. They are not about to let you talk them out of their idea of ruling over everyone else. They actually believe it will be for the best," The Old Guardian said.

"So, I'm going to have to fight them all?" Rose asked.

"Yes, you are going to have to somehow beat the combined might of most of the Guardians just to be able to get yourself out of here alive," The Old Guardian told her.

"Why is nothing ever easy?" Rose asked him in disgust.

"You can stop them , Rose. I chose you because you can manipulate time and space with absolute mastery. They can't defeat you. That's why I needed you to help me. Only you can stop the others that The Black Guardian has corrupted and keep them from ruining the universe forever," The Old Guardian said.

"No pressure, then," Rose said with a small smile.

She realized that the other Guardians had held off from attacking for now because they were afraid of her. She knew that that would not be the case forever though. She would have to free her friends quickly before the others attacked.

Rose quickly freed the others and brought their TARDISes to them. Then, she healed the Old Guardian from the many wounds that had been inflicted on him by The Black Guardian and gave him The Key To Time.

She quickly explained what was going on to the others and told them that she was going to have to fight most of the Guardians in order to get out of here alive.

"Are you crazy?" The Doctor asked as he went red faced.

"Probably, yeah! There's no other choice though. It's the only way to keep the universe from being overrun by them," Rose explained.

"You'll never be able to defeat them all!" The Doctor protested.

"I thought that you said that you were never surprised by my ability to do the impossible, Doctor? Why start doubting me now?" Rose said with a grin as she lifted her hood down.

"Rose!" The Doctor said with unbelieving eyes.

He looked very angry and upset at her.

"You lied to me, Rose! How could you do that? You're not supposed to lie to the people that you care about!" The Doctor said with a hard look on his face.

"You're one to talk! Remember rule number one, Doctor?" Amy said with a smirk.

"You've got that right!" Donna said with a snicker.

"I'm sorry for lying. I was trying to protect all of you. You saw what happened to Jenny when The Black Guardian found out that I cared about her. I didn't want that to happen to all of you! Please forgive me!" Rose pleaded.

They all had to admit that Rose had a point. The Doctor, however, still hadn't liked being lied to, and she knew that if she survived that he would bring it up again later.

Her friends all stared at her in disbelief. Those of them who did not know her secret all had their jaws open in surprise.

"You mean that you were The White Guardian all along? That's just so hard to believe," Jack said.

Rose changed her form into the body that she had used the day that she was Cassandra Harkness and had changed Jack's life.

"What about now, Jack?" Rose said in Cassandra Harkness' voice.

Jack looked at her for a moment, and then his eyes widened.

"No, you're kidding me! That was you! You inspired me to become a Time Agent?" Jack said.

"Yep!" Rose said as she transformed back to her real body without The Guardian's robes and hood.

"Rose Tyler, what am I going to do with you?" Jack said with a huge grin on his face.

"How about you buy me some chips after this is over with?" Rose asked with a grin.

"Deal!" Jack replied.

Rose saw that The Doctor wasn't looking at her.

"Doctor, aren't you going to wish me luck?" Rose asked disappointed.

The Doctor frowned for a minute and then smiled.

"Show them who the boss is around these parts!" He said with a Texas accent and a huge toothy grin on his face.

"That's right, Rosie. Show them not to mess with a Tyler!" Jack said.

"Show those dumbos that they can't mess with Earth, Rose. Kick them where the sun don't shine!" Donna said.

"You can do it, mum! They won't stand a chance against you!" Jenny yelled.

"Show them what us lesser mortals can do, Boss!" Mickey said.

"I know that you can do it, Grandmother. You always could find a way of doing the impossible no what the odds were that were standing against you. Remember how you beat The Toymaker? You can do that again. I believe in you!" Susan said with a confident smile on her face.

Rose was smiling out of control now. She looked at Lily, and her friend was smiling back at her.

"They're going to be asking for the number of the bus that ran over them, Rose!" Lily said with a smirk.

"Thank you all! Thank you for being there for me! I can't ask you to stay any longer though. It's going to get very dangerous in here soon. I need all of you to go back to Earth and wait for me there," Rose said.

"We're not leaving you, Rose!" The Doctor protested.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to. Let's see how you like it this time, Doctor?" Rose said as she snapped her fingers.

She smiled as she sent them all back in front of Amy's house in Leadworth. She fixed it so that none of the TARDISes would be able to come back to this place until she was finished one way or the other.

"You should go too," She told The Old Guardian.

"No. This is my fight. I'm here until the end," he said.

"Well, at least take cover somewhere," Rose said concerned.

"Of course I will. I'm not stupid! I picked you after all!" The Old Guardian said as he walked off and got out of the way.

Rose smiled and shook her head. She could really grow to like that guy she thought.

Rose powered up to her full strength and went to face The Guardians.

"I don't want this fight. I'm asking you all to back down and leave the affairs of the universe to its inhabitants. Let people run their own lives. Those of you who don't want to fight with me need to leave here now. I have no problems with you," Rose said.

Some of The Guardians left and walked over to where The Old Guardian was standing. They were obviously on his side.

Most of the Guardians though just stood there and faced her defiantly.

"Is this your choice then? Are you sure?" Rose asked as she hesitated.

None of them moved, and they only glared at her.

"You're determined to do this then?" Rose asked one last time.

Again none of them moved or spoke. They all seemed to be getting ready to fight her.

"Well, you can't say I didn't try," Rose said with a shrug.

She braced herself as The Guardians went on the attack. She was in for the fight of her life.

As she started the battle, she couldn't shake one thought from her mind.

I really hope Jack keeps his promise about those chips!

**Next: Rose Vs. The Guardians of Time. This is the one for all of the marbles!**


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

Disclaimer: Doctor Who and the song Tainted Love do not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

Rose was being bombarded by dozens of multiple attacks as most of The Guardians attacked her at once. She concentrated all of her power to her force field as she stood there trying to think of what to do next. She was completely safe at the moment though no matter how it might have looked to an outsider. This was the Bad Wolf at full power after all. Even the Guardians didn't truly know what that meant, but they were about to find out. Only the Ood truly understood what had been awakened.

The Guardians temporarily stopped attacking as they realized that nothing they did could even scratch Rose. They decided to wait and see what she did next.

Rose didn't keep them waiting for long. She decided that if she was going to fight, then she was going to do it with style.

Rose smiled and snapped her fingers. The Guardians' dimension suddenly warped and transformed around them into a near perfect copy of Platform One. This was where she had her "first date" with The Doctor and watched the end of the world. She let the memory of that inspire her.

"This is good, but it needs more atmosphere," Rose commented more to herself than to the Guardians.

She snapped her fingers again, and Tainted Love began playing all around them. Rose danced a little to the beat.

She had thought about playing something from her favorite singer, Billie Piper. She decided to go with this song though because that was what Cassandra had played that day. She was feeling nostalgic lately for some reason.

"That's more like it. I like to do my battles to some background music," Rose giggled.

The Guardians grumbled as they realized that they were being mocked. They started to attack Rose again, and her force field went back up. She still wasn't finished yet setting the scene. She wanted this to have just the right feel. It had to show her everything that she was fighting for.

Rose snapped her fingers one last time; and the Ninth, Tenth, and Eleventh Doctors appeared and they all swayed to the music.

"That's it! I have my own super cute back up dancers now!" Rose snickered.

"You will stop this impertinence! This is our world not yours. Surrender now, and we will make your death painless," one of the Guardians said.

"That's a really appealing offer, but I think I'll decline. You see this may have been your world before, but it's not anymore. This is Rose's world now, and you lot are just living in it," Rose said as she laughed at them.

Now that she had set the scene, she was ready for a fight at last. She had to set the proper mood after all.

Rose gestured at the closest Guardian to her, and he was transformed into a human back up dancer who quickly joined the fake Doctors in the background as they all danced and sang the words to the music.

She laughed at the shocked look on the other Guardians' faces, and gestured at another Guardian.

This one was transformed into a sweet little puppy dog who yipped and jumped up and down in front of Rose.

"Good boy!" Rose said with a snicker.

She tossed the newly transformed dog a stick that she materialized in her hand, and it ran after it.

Rose then turned her attention to another Guardian and waved her hand at him. This Guardian transformed into a kitten, and Rose soon was handing it a saucer of milk to drink that appeared when she snapped her fingers.

The other Guardians were now visibly becoming unnerved, and they were edging back from her in fear.

"What's the matter, boys? Cat got your tongue? Ew! Sorry about that! That was just awful! It just sort of popped in there," Rose said as her face grimaced while at the same time she sported a little grin at the corner of her mouth.

She was having fun now. She gestured at two other Guardians, and they stayed themselves but they started dancing with each other. They were dancing a tango together.

She gestured again, and another Guardian began to break dance and spun around the floor.

Rose began to let out a huge belly laugh now. She was just loving this! She hadn't laughed this good and hard in a long time!

She pointed her finger at another Guardian, and he began to do a little rap about how Rose was hip, fly, and all that!

Rose was now on the floor laughing so hard that her sides were hurting!

Rose snapped her fingers. Another Guardian began eating chips nonstop that kept magically appearing in his hands and was extolling their virtues to everyone who would listen. He started offering them to the other Guardians.

"Any of you lot fancy some chips?" he kept saying to them.

The other Guardians gave up trying to fight Rose. They started to run in a mindless panic!

Rose hoped that they were giving up, but she was soon proven wrong.

The Guardians had decided to use a back-up plan. They had summoned forth Kronos the chronovore. Chronovores were creatures who fed off of the history of their opponents and wiped them from existence. Kronos was the worst of them because it was so powerful it had been the one who had destroyed Atlantis.

Rose began to feel weaker and weaker as Kronos began feeding off of her life force. She was still very much human after all.

Rose thought of something else that had once fed off of people's lives. She knew that they lived in the Vortex, and she wondered if that meant that she could control them since she was connected to the Vortex as well.

She knew that she didn't have too much longer before she would start to age and then die. She decided to take a gamble.

Rose waved her hand, and a hole to the Vortex opened up in front of Kronos. Out of the hole spewed forth hundreds of Reapers!

Reapers lived in the Vortex, and they appeared when paradoxes and other temporal disturbances were created. They worked to sterilize and fix these disturbances in time by devouring everything including the lives of other beings.

Rose had been right. The Reapers all obeyed her mental commands and attacked Kronos. She was the Vortex in a way and could therefore control them. It was funny to see Reapers working for her for a change.

The last time that she saw them was when she saved her father's life and had changed a fixed point in time. They had wound up eating The Doctor before her father sacrificed himself to fix things. Rose had always wondered why they never attacked her. She now thought that it was because they knew what she would become one day. If The Master were right, then she was already the Bad Wolf even then; but she had lost her connection to it due to her turning human. She just had to be exposed to the Vortex again in order to reconnect to it in her human form.

The Reapers weakened Chronos more and more as they surrounded the mighty being and completely covered it. It was blocked completely from sight now. Rose could hear it screaming though. She hoped that it would give up the fight and leave soon.

Apparently, Kronos was thinking the exact same thing as it gave out a fearful cry and disappeared. The Reapers were now left just hovering about and doing nothing. They looked to Rose for orders, and she gestured toward The Guardians with a wicked grin.

The Reapers attacked The Guardians now as more and more of them poured out of the hole that Rose had made that led into the Vortex. Soon, there were so many of them that they blotted out the sky, and they all descended on top of Rose's enemies. Rose heard the Guardians begin to scream in terror.

"Do you give up now? I don't want to fight you. Stop this now and leave things alone! Let everyone be free to run their own lives!" Rose shouted to them through the noise of the Reapers.

She could hear them shouting at her something about not giving up to a petty little human upstart. She couldn't hear them very well over the noise, but she caught the gist of it. They weren't going to quit. This was a fight to the death.

She soon realized just how far that they were willing to go. The dimension that they were in began to rip itself apart and to disintegrate around her. It was the Guardians! They would rather destroy themselves and this whole dimension along with them rather than give up to her!

She saw The Old Guardian and the other Guardians that had sided with him quickly leaving with The Key To Time. They were getting out while the getting was good.

Rose decided to leave too. There was nothing else that she could do here. The remaining Guardians were not going to give up and had decided their own fate. She hated that it had come to this, but that was what they wanted to do. It was a stupid senseless waste!

Rose was barely able to escape. She had to use every bit of her power to get out of there in time before she was ripped apart by the dimensional collapse.

She found herself lying on the floor now on a strange world. She was weakened by her experience and had no idea where she was.

Some soldiers found her and grabbed her arms. They started yelling something about needing her DNA.

Rose screamed as they led her closer and closer to a machine and tried to put her hand into it. She didn't know what the machine was going to do to her, but she was sure that it wasn't going to be good!

**Next: Rose finds out what the machine does and gets a big but welcome surprise. Then, we see Rose trying to make her way home. What will she find waiting on her when she returns? Hint: Part of the answer has something to do with the only water in the forest.**


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

Rose was led to the mysterious machine by the soldiers, and they forced her hand into it. She felt a stab of pain, and then she was allowed to remove her hand.

She looked at her hand to see a long cut on the back of it that already seemed to be healing.

"What was that about?" Rose asked the soldiers.

"We needed your DNA to make more soldiers for the war," one of them said.

"What war?" Rose asked confused.

"Our war with the Hath," the soldier said as he looked at her like she was crazy.

Rose's eyes widened. She knew what was going on now. She had to get out of her before _he _showed up.

She began to panic as she heard the Tenth Doctor coming. The soldiers had found him, Martha, and Donna. They were bringing him here to get his DNA now.

Rose turned invisible and erased herself from the soldiers' minds when the soldier that had been talking to her looked away at The Doctor's arrival.

She watched as the soldiers forced him to put his hand in the machine, and his DNA was extracted.

A minute later the machine created Jenny!

Rose looked at her and used her rapidly returning power to detect if what she suspected was true.

It was true! Rose realized with a huge smile on her face. Jenny had been created by the mixing of hers and The Doctor's DNA. Her DNA had been used too because it had been left in the machine and forgotten about when she erased their minds. She was Rose's daughter too!

That explained the connection that she had felt from the start with the young Time Lady. She had just felt that she was her child somehow without even knowing it.

Rose knew that she should leave now, but she didn't have enough energy built up to do it yet. She was forced to remain invisible and watch as this first adventure of Jenny's life unfolded.

Finally, she arrived at the part where Jenny had been shot. She watched as The Doctor pointed a gun at her killer and felt like joining him while at the same time being repulsed by the idea of it. She was so proud of him when he refused to give in to his anger.

Then, she watched him leave. She had almost gotten into the TARDIS with him while invisible, but then she remembered how Jenny had said that she didn't know why she had returned to life. Rose began to wonder if that was why she had been brought here. Maybe she was supposed to help save her as well as create her! She began to wonder if The Old Guardian or the Ood had something to do with this detour of hers, or maybe it was just the universe paying her back the debt that it owed her for saving it for the millionth time.

Rose went and stood by her daughter's dead body. She used her power and could see that Jenny really had died. She was not regenerating for some reason. It was probably because she had never been taught anything about it and did not know how to do it Rose thought.

Rose reached out to her and used a combination of Bad Wolf and the power of the terraforming device together to bring her back to life.

She smiled and was filled with joy as her daughter came back to life.

As she watched Jenny get onto a spaceship and leave the planet Messaline, Rose decided to leave and attempt to make her way back to Amy's house and her friends. She wasn't sure if she had enough power to do it or not, but she didn't want to stay here any longer.

She disappeared in a shower of golden energy and reappeared back at Amy's house in Leadworth.

The Doctor saw her first as he had been standing outside by the TARDIS with a panic filled expression on his face.

As soon as he saw her, The Doctor ran up to her and gave her a long passionate kiss!

Rose was totally shocked as The Doctor pulled away. It had been her first real kiss with him. The other two times were when she was Bad Wolf and didn't remember it afterward or possessed by Cassandra. This was the first time that he was kissing just her, and she was fully aware of it.

"I thought that I had lost you! I couldn't even go back and see if you were okay or help in any way because you stopped my TARDIS from returning. I was so afraid that I had lost you again. I can't lose you. I love you too much! It would destroy me, Rose! It almost destroyed me when Arkytior died. If I lost someone else that I love that much again, that would be the end of me. Don't ever do anything like that again!" The Doctor shouted at her.

Her only response was to give him a deep kiss back. When she pulled away from the kiss, he stood there in a daze.

"I _won't_ ever do that to you again because from now on we'll be getting into trouble together. Won't we?" Rose said the last part with an edge to her voice so that it sounded more like a command than a question.

The Doctor was still out of it so all he could do in response was just to nod slowly as if he were in a trance.

Rose couldn't help but giggle at the silly expression on his face. She gripped him tightly and gave him a long hug.

"I'm never going anywhere again, you silly man!" Rose said with a wide smile.

Just then, they heard cheers and applause and turned to see all of their friends watching them.

"Well, it's about time!" Jack said with a grin.

"It certainly took you two long enough!" Donna said with a smile and an eye roll at the same time.

"The Doctor has had a problem with commitment ever since he lost Arkytior," said a voice from inside Amy's house.

River Song emerged from the front door smiling at The Doctor and Rose.

"That won't be a problem anymore though. You're about to get her back, Doctor!" River said with an expression that was part happy and part sad at the same time.

She walked over to Rose and laid a silver fob watch into her hand.

Rose could instantly hear a voice that was hers and yet wasn't hers telling her to open the watch and free it.

The Doctor obviously must have heard it too because he looked at Rose in shock.

"It's true! It's you! It's really you!" He said as he began to cry.

He then grabbed Rose and hugged her tightly. He never wanted to let her go again. Ever! He felt a weight he hadn't even known was there lift off of his hearts and emotions he hadn't allowed himself to feel in hundreds of years came flooding out! He somehow both sobbed and laughed at the same time.

Rose just stood there in shock. It wasn't until that moment that she knew for certain that it was true. Up until then, it had just been a possibility but not a certainty. She loved the idea of being The Doctor's wife, but she was terrified of losing herself. If she opened the watch, would the part of her that was Rose die? Would she be someone else completely? Or would part or all of her survive somehow?

The Doctor could feel Rose tense up and saw how she looked at the watch in fear.

"You don't have to open it. I love you as Rose or Arkytior. It doesn't matter to me as long as I have you in my life," The Doctor assured her.

Rose knew that she had to make a decision. What should she do?

**Next: The decision that could change Rose forever! **


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

Rose looked at the watch and began to get upset. She wanted to be with The Doctor forever and this was the only way to do it, but would it really be her or someone else?

She looked at Susan and asked her, "What was your Grandmother like? Was she anything like me at all?"

"Yes. She was very much like you. You're practically the same. The only real difference that I see between you is that you are fearless and take chances, and she didn't. She always seemed to be afraid of something, but she would never tell me what it was," Susan said honestly.

"I was afraid of myself and the power that lay inside me," Rose said, shocking herself as she spoke. It was the watch. Arkytior was speaking through her.

The Doctor looked at her in surprise. The Master had told the truth. She did have the power even then.

"You kept it from me. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I didn't want you to hate me or be afraid of me? I was afraid of losing you," Rose/Arkytior said.

"That's insane. I wouldn't have hated you or been afraid. I would have helped you. I would have understood. Do you honestly believe I wouldn't have?" The Doctor said.

"I had the secret of my power to hide since I was eight. After hiding it that long, it became a part of my life and influenced it completely as its hold on me tightened and wouldn't let me go. Susan was right. I was always afraid of being discovered and what would happen if I was. It made me timid and fearful. It was only when I became Rose and the burden was taken off of me that I became who I was always supposed to be. Ironically, it was by becoming human that I became my true self," Rose/Arkytior explained.

Rose felt strange. It was like she was her and someone else at the same time. This was exactly how she had felt when she saw River before and had started to say that she had known the Doctor since she was a little girl. She realized now that River had had the watch with her then.

"Why didn't you give me the watch before if you had it?" Rose asked River.

"The future you that gave it to me told me not to. She told me not to give it to you until after you beat the rogue Guardians," River said.

"The future me had it?" Rose asked confused.

"Yes. She said that she went back in time and got it from the TARDIS back on Meridian Alpha. She said that she remembered that it was definitely there before then; and then when The Doctor searched for it, it wasn't. She then told me that I showed up later with it after she had beaten the Guardians and told her that I got it from her in the future. Therefore, she had to be the one that got it. She told me that it was all very timey wimey," River said with a smile.

"So because you didn't give it to future me until after I won, then you had to wait to give it to me now in order to not change the future?" Rose reasoned out.

"That's right! Future you told me that everything had to stay the same as it had been in her timeline or something might be altered and you might not win. So I did as you said," River said.

"I guess that makes sense. In a very confusing way! The kind of way that could only make sense in my life or The Doctor's," Rose said with a small smile.

"What was future me like?" Rose asked curiously.

"Spoilers! I can't influence your decision either way, Rose. You told me not to tell you anything," River said.

"Yeah, but which me told you that?" Rose asked with a sad look on her face.

"Rose, I told you that you don't have to open it," The Doctor said to her with compassion on his face.

"I won't be with you forever if I don't. Or maybe I still wouldn't if it isn't me?" Rose said anguished.

Rose thought it over again and again in her mind. She was agonizing over the decision. Then, she looked at the Doctor and the decision was made.

"I promised you that I would stay with you forever, and I always keep my promises. This is the only way to keep that promise. I don't want you to be alone. Even if I have to die, I don't want you to be alone! I want you to be happy. I love you too much to let you be miserable forever when I could give you your wife back! Good Bye, Doctor!" Rose said with determination.

The Doctor started to say something, but it was already too late. She had to act now before she lost her nerve.

She opened the fob watch, and a blinding light came out of it. Golden light surrounded her body almost as though she were regenerating but her outward appearance did not change.

Rose wondered what the change would feel like and when it would happen. She kept waiting for it to happen, but she didn't feel any different. Then the glowing stopped, and she still didn't feel any different. She felt the same as she always had! Had something gone wrong?

"What happened? I thought that I would change? Is this thing busted?" Rose said with concern.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked, uncertain.

"Yeah!" Rose said as she frowned at him. Of course it was her.

"You don't feel any different?" The Doctor asked, totally confused.

"No. What went wrong?" Rose asked.

The Doctor felt the left side of her chest and then the right side. He smiled.

"It did work. You have two hearts!" The Doctor said.

Rose was even more confused.

"I don't feel any different," Rose said.

"What color of hair did you have in your first incarnation?" The Doctor said suddenly.

"Red. I was a red head, and I always hated it. I wanted to be blonde!" Rose said instantly, surprising herself. She put her hand to her mouth in shock.

"I can feel it now. It's like I have her memories and I remember being her, but I'm a different person now. I'm Rose. I'm still Rose!" She said happy,

"That's what regeneration is like, Rose. I remember being my other selves, and I remember what being them felt like. At the same time, however, I am a different person than them in most ways. It's like I'm The Doctor always but different sides of myself open or close up with each new me. This is obviously what your current persona would have been like anyway without the influence of Bad Wolf acting upon it to restrain it. It's like you said, you found your true self while you were out from under its influence. You got a second chance to grow up without it and so you were a different person. The person that you were always meant to be, Rose! You and Arkytior are truly one and the same person in every way!" The Doctor said with a huge smile on his face.

Rose began to jump up and down in joy and hugged The Doctor tightly.

She looked at Mickey who still looked uncertain. She went over to him and gave him a hug too.

"Look into my eyes and tell me I'm not the same Rose that you grew up with, Mickey!" Rose told him.

Mickey did exactly that. He stared at her eyes and looked at the way that she acted, and he came to his conclusion. She was still his friend. He sighed in relief and hugged her tightly.

Rose laughed with renewed joy as she hugged him back.

Then, Rose walked over to Susan.

"It's so nice to be able to remember you again, Susan. It's feels so good to be whole and complete again. My heart told me that I loved you but I didn't know why. Now, I remember. I remember how you were always more like my own child then my grandchild and how you always came to me with your problems. It's weird! I think of myself as Rose and yet I remember so clearly being Arkytior. I'm her but yet I'm not. Are you okay with that? You're not upset, are you?" Rose said as she looked at Susan concerned.

"I'm fine, Grandmother. You're very much like you always were. I just want you to be happy and now you are. You never really were before. You were always afraid. It was how you grew up. That fear changed your whole life and kept you being the person that I see now. The person you should be," Susan said with a smile.

"Thank you! I'm glad that you're okay with this. Oh, and please just call me Rose, okay? Grandmother makes me feel old. I know I am old, but I certainly don't look or feel it. I like to think of myself as still in my 20's, like I got a second chance at life," Rose said.

"You did, Grandmother. You certainly did get a second chance," Susan said with a smile and a little bit of a smirk.

"I don't remember you being so disobedient, Susan. Not going to call me Rose, eh? Well, we'll see about that!" Rose said with a smile which told Susan that she was just kidding around and not angry with her.

"Yes, we shall see, Grandmother," Susan said with the same kind of smile on her face.

Jenny looked at Rose seriously.

"Does that mean that I can't call you Mum, then?" She said like she was going to be upset.

She obviously didn't understand that they had been joking around.

"Of course you can, honey! I am your mum, after all. You came from me and The Doctor," Rose said.

The Doctor and Jenny looked at her shocked, and Rose explained to them about going to Messaline and what she did there.

Mother and daughter hugged then, and Jenny was ecstatic that Rose was not just her stepmom but her biological mom instead!

It was then that Donna had a sudden thought hit her like a lightning bolt!

"Is that why you like redheads so much? Because Rose used to be one?" Donna asked as she looked at him in shock.

The Doctor looked a little chagrined at that, but he eventually nodded.

"The original Rose was the most beautiful woman that I have met, until the current Rose that is. I guess that that is why I have always liked redheads because they remind me of her," The Doctor said.

"That is so sweet! Nice save on that last part about me still being the most beautiful woman that you've ever met by the way! I would have given you such a slap if you hadn't added that part on!" Rose said with a snicker.

"I know! That's why I made sure I added it. I'm not stupid! I wouldn't dare anger The Bad Wolf!" The Doctor said with a grin.

"You'd better not! I wouldn't want to have to lock you out of The TARDIS!" Rose said with a giggle.

"You wouldn't dare!" The Doctor pouted.

"Why not? She belongs to me after all!" Rose said. She smiled an evil smile. She knew that this would set off the fireworks!

Jack looked shocked as he said, "What?! The TARDIS belongs to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Donna said with a shocked look.

"I mean that the old girl has been in my family for generations. I inherited her when I was ten. I quite wrongly decided to donate her to a museum as a permanent exhibit, but I retained my ownership of her. I used to take The Doctor to see her when we were little, and we talked about taking her out on adventures together one day when we grew up. We never got to though. Although, you've certainly made up for lost time, haven't you?" Rose said. She looked at The Doctor as she said her last sentence.

"That's why she's always liked you so much. You're her favorite because you're her original owner. I decided to take her in order to use her to honor your memory with since she was your TARDIS. I thought that it was only appropriate. It was like I was taking a piece of you out there with me," The Doctor explained.

Rose couldn't help but smile widely at that.

"You always were a hopeless romantic, Doctor!" Rose said.

"So were you if I recall," The Doctor said with an equally wide smile on his face.

It was then that that The Old Guardian appeared with The Key To Time.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this heartwarming reunion. I really am! I do need to give The Key back to you though so that you can complete our bargain, Rose. You don't have to go right away, but I do need you to go and start restoring the Time Lords as soon as possible," The Old Guardian said.

He handed her The Key, and she looked at him and asked him about what happened to her on Messaline.

"You went there because you needed to be there. The TARDIS was also pulled there before Jenny was even born in order to meet her. The universe was bringing both of you together because Jenny had to be born. Jenny will be very important one day, and the universe needed to make sure that she would exist. I guess you could say that it was kind of like it was meant to be!" The Old Guardian explained with a sly smile.

"Why am I important?" Jenny asked with her eyes open in wonder.

"I can't tell you, young lady. All that I can say is that someday you will know," The Old Guardian said with a soft smile.

Then, he vanished into thin air like he was never there.

"Cryptic much?" Amy said with a smirk.

Rose agreed and nodded.

"Definitely! That's a classic textbook definition of cryptic right there!" Rose said with a grin.

"I suppose that we should go ahead and start trying to reestablish the Time Lords then," The Doctor said with a frown.

Rose shook her head and said, "Not today, mister! I just got here! I'm going to celebrate the fact that I made it out alive before I plunge headlong into another mission. We're all going to go inside and have us a party!"

The Doctor brightened at that.

"Yes, I suppose you're right!" The Doctor said with a slight smile.

"When are you going to learn, Doctor? You'd think after hundreds of years that you would eventually find out what the first and most important rule is when it comes to our relationship," Rose said to him with a teasing grin on her face.

"What rule is that?" The Doctor asked confused.

"I'm always right!" Rose said.

They both burst out laughing at that because they both knew that it was true!

**Next: Shocking secrets are told! Rose sits down at the party and tells the Doctor some secrets about his life that even he didn't know about. It seems that Rose has been much more involved in shaping his life than even he ever knew. Plus, Lily reveals a shocking secret of her own to Rose. **


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

Rose and The Doctor were enjoying themselves immensely as their friends all held a party to celebrate their victory over the Guardians at Amy and Rory's house.

The two of them were dancing along to the music blaring out of the Ponds' stereo. Rose hadn't danced with this Doctor before, and she wanted to see if he still had all the moves. So far it looked like he hadn't lost a step.

The two Time Lords danced up a storm as Susan and Jenny just looked at them with big smiles plastered all over their faces. Both of the girls' lives had radically changed recently for the better, and they couldn't be happier.

Rose looked back at both of them as she danced. She hadn't even known that they existed before a few days ago, but now she couldn't imagine her life without them. She was so proud of both of them and couldn't wait to show them off to her mum.

She still thought of Jackie Tyler as her mum, and she always would. Jackie had helped make her into the person that she was now, and she would always be grateful to her for that. She still loved her very much and always would. Her having changed into a Time Lady had not changed that one bit.

In fact, it seemed that she had changed very little in terms of who she was. All that had really changed was that she now had a ton of memories and a vast amount of knowledge from her previous life that she could now access that hadn't been there before.

She knew that her new life would have to bring one more change with it that she had hesitated to initiate until now. The two of them would have to renew their mental bond again. It had been severed when she had turned into a human. It was the bond that all Time Lord couples shared that allowed them to share their minds and their thoughts with each other and made them one.

Rose knew that she had to renew their bond, but she had been a little afraid to do so. She didn't like the idea of anyone, even The Doctor, being inside her head and seeing her thoughts. She had been angry about it when she thought that The TARDIS had done it as she first traveled with The Doctor. It wasn't that she didn't trust The Doctor or didn't want him to see her thoughts or memories; it was just that the whole thing kind of bothered the part of her that still thought of herself as human. It was strange that part of her thought of it as no big deal and another part thought of the whole thing as just so bizarre. That was her life now though. Rose's human self and feelings were dominant, and her earlier self was there but she really didn't acknowledge it much. She preferred being Rose, and she suspected that she always would.

She knew that she would have to get over her hang ups and just go ahead with it in order to truly renew their relationship. From what she remembered as Arkytior, it really wasn't that bad anyway. They would be able to speak in private telepathically, and she would always know where he was and whether he was safe or not. There were definite advantages to it.

Before she bonded with The Doctor again though, there were important things that she wanted to tell him herself and not just let him be bombarded with as they shared their minds. She wanted to discuss them like a normal human couple would first.

She told the Doctor as much, and he agreed that this was probably a good idea.

So Rose started to tell The Doctor about a number of things that she had done on his behalf since she had become a Guardian that he had had no idea about.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me, Rose? Get it all out in the open. I'm sure you're all worried about nothing. What are these big secrets of yours?" The Doctor asked, confident that there was nothing that huge that she could have kept from him.

"Well for starters, I'm the one that saved you after you tried to blow yourself up by piloting the Pandorica into the exploding TARDIS. Didn't you ever wonder why your timeline started rewinding instead of your whole life just being wiped out instantly? That was me. I was giving you a chance to save yourself. You don't really think that Amy brought you back just because she still remembered you, did you? I had to help her," Rose said.

The Doctor's eyes bugged out.

"That was you?! I always wondered why that happened. It certainly wasn't supposed to," The Doctor said as he looked at Rose in shock.

"Well, now you know!" Rose said with a grin.

"What else have you been a part of in my past?" The Doctor asked.

"Who do you think that Dalek Caan was working for during the whole 27 planets incident? I went back in time and worked with him in coordinating everything so that the DoctorDonna would be created in time to foil Davros and the Daleks. Why do you think that Caan insisted that past me should be there? Caan wanted me to know everything that happened so that future me would insure that he succeeded in the past. That was very timey wimey for sure," Rose said.

It was now Donna's turn to look at Rose with her mouth open.

"You were behind all of that too? You made me the DoctorDonna and helped create the Metacrisis Doctor?" She said in awe.

"No! I just helped Dalek Caan manipulate things so that they would be as they should. He was right when he said that it would always have happened. I needed to make sure that it happened as it was supposed to though. I'm sorry about that resulting in your having to lose your memories," Rose said with a sad look in her eyes.

"You made up for it big time, Rose. I can't be too mad about it," Donna said smiling.

Martha looked thoughtful for a minute, and then she asked, "Was that you that helped me get out of Japan?"

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked her.

"During the Year That Never Was when Japan was destroyed, I was the only one that made it out of there alive. I still don't know what happened! I remember that everything was about to be destroyed one minute, and then I was safe the next minute. I always wondered if I blacked out how I had escaped because of the trauma of the whole thing. I have no memory of it. Was that you, Rose?" Martha asked earnestly.

Rose smiled a big grin and said, "Yep! I couldn't let anything happen to you, could I? You were the only one who could stop The Master. You did a wonderful job of it too. I'm glad that you didn't let The Doctor constantly comparing you to me get you down."

Martha blinked at her.

"You know about that?" She said embarrassed.

"Yeah! I saw it in your timeline. I'm sorry about that. He didn't mean anything by it really. He was just miserable about having lost me. He actually had every faith in you, or he never would have trusted you with his entire plan," Rose said.

The Doctor nodded along to that. Every word of it was true. He looked at Martha meaningfully in order to tell her that through his expression. He could tell by her smile that she understood.

Luckily for everyone, The Master had not decided to join the party but had decided to stay in his TARDIS. Otherwise things would have been really awkward right about now.

"I also brought Rory back from being erased. I used Amy's memories to put him in an Auton body and to make sure that he was still himself. The Daleks and company would not have bothered to have included him with the Romans from Amy's storybook just because one time he wore a Roman costume. Then, I made sure that he reappeared as a human when Big Bang Two happened. I couldn't let Amy lose the man that she loved like I had lost mine for so long," Rose said as she looked meaningfully at Amy.

Amy looked at her and said, "Thank you! If Rory weren't working the late shift at the hospital, he would probably be looking at you with his jaw on the floor right now. I'm going to love telling him about it so I can see the look on his stupid face. Seriously, thank you so much! I would be nothing without him!"

Amy then went over to Rose and hugged her tightly. She hadn't quite gotten over what had happened to River, but she knew that Rose hadn't done anything out of malice. She really hadn't known that she was the Doctor's wife. River had told Amy that she wanted the Doctor to be happy and that Rose made him happier than she had ever seen him. River had seemed to be resigned to it so Amy supposed that she would have to be too. It was hard for her to hate Rose now after what she had just told her anyway.

"Are there any other big secrets that you've been hiding from me?" The Doctor asked as his eyes seemed about ready to pop from his head.

"I may have made sure that your mother was able to contact Wilf and give him some warnings about your impending death so that he could help save you by bringing you the gun that you needed to stop Rassilon at the end of your last incarnation. I also might have sent Ood Sigma that prophecy about Gallifrey returning so that you would know about it in order to stop it. It could be that I was the one responsible for your TARDIS crash landing in Amy's yard too. I was also the one responsible for River Song being born. I worked with the TARDIS and helped ensure that she would be conceived. The only way that she could was to use the Vortex and to make the child half Time Lord so that it would survive long enough to be born. Amy would have never had a child otherwise. I'm sorry but you were never capable of having children naturally, Amy! Did you really think that River was a Time Lady just because she was conceived in the TARDIS, Doctor? If it were that easy, you could repopulate the whole planet of Gallifrey in no time. I had nothing to do with what the Silence did to her or you though," Rose said.

Amy looked thunderstruck by this. Now, she owed Rose for her child's very existence! She really couldn't hate her now. River looked completely shocked as well.

The Doctor just kept staring at Rose in utter disbelief! She had helped guide him and keep him out of trouble in the years since she had left. Without her, he probably wouldn't still be here.

Everyone looked at Rose in complete awe and admiration. None of them knew just how much she had done for The Doctor until now.

"That's everything except for one last thing. I never did tell you how I survived my TARDIS exploding," Rose said.

The Doctor merely shook his head and said, "You don't have to tell me about that. I know that it must be painful."

"No. I want to do it. I don't want there to be any undiscovered secrets left in my head for you to be shocked by, Doctor," Rose said.

She hesitated for a moment as she took a deep breath, and then she began to speak.

"I had used my TARDIS to sneak myself onboard the Dalek command ship once I discovered that they were about to attack the Earth. I then hacked into their main computer and ordered it to send a self-destruct signal to all of the other ships. I was soon discovered after the other ships all started exploding. I had to run from a whole battalion of Daleks, and they came close to hitting me several times! I then hid from them and sealed myself in a room with a deadlock seal as I reprogrammed the command ship to explode as well. That was much trickier because it had a more sophisticated firewall protecting it. I didn't have any time to make it back to my TARDIS so I had to use the Stattenheim remote control that that model luckily had with it. I dematerialized, and I thought that I had made it safely away from the ship when the Daleks fired a massive blast into my TARDIS just before their ship blew up! I was almost out of the atmosphere when the blast hit, and my TARDIS started freefalling immediately. Luckily, since I was so high up I had enough time to use the Chameleon Arch on myself. I regenerated myself into a baby, and then my TARDIS changed me into a human and teleported me to safety at Jackie Tyler's doorstep. My Chameleon Arch must have been damaged in the attack, and that was why my personality wasn't changed too. Luckily, my mum turned out to be a wonderful person and was good to me. I think that my TARDIS must have searched the historical records and picked her on purpose because she couldn't have a child. When I was changed into a human, the Bad Wolf part of me was separated from me and stuck in the Vortex until I looked into the Heart of the TARDIS many years later. I subconsciously knew that I could get the power back by doing so, and that would be the only way that I could save the Doctor," Rose explained.

The Doctor just looked at her in amazement for the hundredth time that day. She really was a master of doing the impossible!

"You hacked into the Dalek computers and reprogrammed them? I've never been able to do that!" The Doctor mock protested. He was extremely proud of her really.

"Well, you're not a genius at hacking into any security system like I am," Rose said with a smirk.

"Since when have you been a hacker?" Mickey said unbelievingly.

"I have been since I became a Time Lady again, Mickey. The Chameleon Arch took that skill away from me," Rose said.

Rose was done with her secrets now, and she was ready to bond with The Doctor now and began her new life with him. She wasn't about to get the chance to do that just yet, however. There was one last secret to be told that day, but it didn't belong to Rose.

Lily walked over to Rose, and she started shaking the closer that she got to her. Rose could tell that she was very worried and upset about something, but she had no idea what it could be.

Lily finally gathered her courage together; and she said, "There's a secret that I need to tell you Rose. I've wanted to tell you for a long time, and this is as good a time as any since you're being so honest with everyone today. I hope that you'll forgive me from keeping it from you!"

Lily looked very nervous and upset. Rose didn't like seeing her this way at all. Whatever it was, she knew that she would forgive her.

"What is it?" Rose asked softly.

Lily pulled a perception filter off of her wrist that Rose had never even noticed was there until now. It was then that Rose knew what Lily had been keeping from her.

Rose looked at Lily in shock as she said in words what Rose already knew in her heart.

Lily looked at her with complete love in her eyes and said, "I'm your mother!"

**Next: Lily explains what she just said. Then, Rose starts to plan out the future and how she wants to set things up for the new Time Lords that she must create. **


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

Lily looked like she was about to burst into tears at any minute, and she was shaking out of control. Rose's hearts broke, and she couldn't stand to see her that upset. She quickly put her arms around her and hugged her.

"I'm not angry at you, mum. I would like to hear what happened to you though. How did you get to Pete's World, and how did you know that it was me? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Rose asked.

"This is your mother?" Donna asked.

"Yes, she's my birth mother. My other mother, Jackie, is still on Pete's World," Rose explained.

"I like Jackie. She did a good job in taking care of you when I thought that you were dead. I owe her a lot! I paid some of that debt back to her though by introducing a little Gallifreyan fertility technology to a certain hospital that I knew that Jackie often visited," Lily said with a smile.

"You helped her conceive Tony!" Rose realized at once.

"It was the least that I could do to repay her for raising you," Lily said.

Rose hugged her mother again. She was so glad that Lily didn't resent Jackie. She loved both of them and thought of both as her mother.

Lily could see this on Rose's face, and she grinned.

"Of course I love Jackie. Who wouldn't?" Lily said.

"The Doctor for one," Rose said.

"He never liked me either," Lily said with a frown.

"What is it with you and hating my mums?" Rose asked with a slight smile.

"I don't hate them. I just don't like them very much. Both of them always seemed to think that I wasn't good for you and that I was going to get you into trouble," The Doctor admitted.

"I wonder why they'd think that?" Rose asked with a smirk,

"You? Get into trouble? Not you, Doctor!" Lily said with mock shock in her voice.

"It's definitely her! She always was my worst enemy!" The Doctor said with a grimace.

"Did you just say that my mother was worse than The Master or The Daleks?" Rose asked with a frown.

"Yes! At least I can defeat them. No one can beat your mothers. They both have the ability to tongue lash anyone into submission in under thirty seconds! Even the Daleks would cower before them in terror!" The Doctor said with an ever widening grin on his face.

"Keep it up, bow tie man! I won't have to use my tongue. I'll smack you into submission with the back of my hand!" Lily said with a grin on her face.

Donna was laughing out of control.

She managed to blurt out in between laughs, "I love her already!"

Rose wanted to get back on track so she said, "Mum, please explain to me what's going on."

Lily sighed, and she started to explain.

"When I thought that you died, I went into a deep depression. I left Gallifrey and started to travel the universe alone in my TARDIS. I went from world to world as I tried to find something new to see to take my mind off of you. I traveled so long that I eventually regenerated when my old body wore out. I was constantly going to different places in order to try and make myself feel something again. It didn't work though. You were still gone! I felt a hole in my hearts, and I couldn't fill it. Eventually, my TARDIS accidentally went through into Pete's World. I couldn't get it to work anymore after that so I resigned myself to living out my life there. I made up a perception filter that disguised me from being detected as a Time Lady, and then I created a life for myself as Lily Wright. I made up a fake background and history and got a job to support myself. Then, one day you rescued me after aliens had attacked my neighborhood, and I made up the story about them having already killing my parents so that you wouldn't ask questions about my background. I quickly realized that it was you just by watching you. I would know you anywhere. I also knew though that you had changed yourself into a human and didn't remember me. I befriended you and soon learned that you were very upset because of The Doctor. Some things never change, it seems! I decided to stay beside you and watch over you because I was afraid that if I didn't that you might do something foolish in your despair. We soon became closer as friends than we ever were as mother and daughter. You didn't tell me about The Bad Wolf before you became Rose. You would tell me everything when I was Lily when you had never told me anything at all as your mother. I never tried to tell you who I was because I knew that you would never believe that you were really a Time Lady. I should have told you once Koschei told you the truth, but I could see that you didn't quite believe him. Honestly, it was because I was afraid! We've become so close now, and I don't want to lose that. I'm sorry for lying to you!" Lily explained as she become to tear up.

"I love you, mum! You're not going to lose me. We're going to stay just as close as we are now if I can help it. I like being able to talk with you about anything. We can be best friends and mother and daughter," Rose said as she put her arm around her mother.

Lily smiled and hugged her.

"You don't know how happy that makes me. I'm glad that I can finally talk to you as myself. I can also get to know my new granddaughter and get reacquainted with Susan again," Lily said with a large smile.

Lily then looked deep in thought as though she was thinking about something.

She suddenly turned to Jenny and asked, "Do you have a name besides Jenny?"

Jenny looked puzzled as she said, "No. Why? Do I need one? I've been doing well so far without any other names. It works for Dad."

"Just because your father is unimaginative doesn't mean that you can't have a full name though. I think that Rose should give you one since your father never got around to it," Lily said with a wink at Jenny.

Jenny frowned at first, and then realized that Lily was just playing around with her Dad and wasn't really insulting him. She giggled as she realized that she was starting to like her.

The Doctor was not in such a good mood though. Or he pretended that he wasn't anyway.

"Oi! I didn't have time to give her a name. I thought that she died after only having known her for a short time, and then we were involved in this whole Guardian mess after she came back. I don't see you naming her," The Doctor shot back with a fake pout.

"That's up to her mother. Go on, Rose," Lily said. Lily decided to keep calling her Rose because she knew that that was how her daughter saw herself now.

Rose noticed this and gave her a thankful look as she said, "Well, I think that I should give her my last name. Jenny Tyler. How do you like that, Jen?"

Jenny nodded with a grin. She liked being called by her mum's last name.

"How about a middle name?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. Let me think for a minute," Rose said.

Then, she remembered something that she heard the Doctor say once when he had gone to meet the Ood to receive their prophecy as Gallifrey was returning and she was watching invisibly as The White Guardian.

"You named a galaxy Allison," Rose said looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at her shocked. He guessed that she must have been there when he told the Ood that.

"Yes, I did. That was a long time ago," The Doctor said.

"I can guess who you were thinking of when you did that," Rose said with a soft smile.

The Doctor returned her smile, and both of them looked at Donna.

"What?" Donna asked.

"Allison means noble. What do you think of that name, Donna?" Rose asked.

Donna smiled from ear to ear as she nodded.

"Yeah! I would love that," She agreed.

"There we have it then. Hello, Jennifer Allison Tyler! We'll still call you Jenny for short though" Rose said with a wide, open smile.

"I love that name, mum! Thank you!" Jenny said as she squealed in delight.

"You can thank your godmother too," Rose said.

"Who's that?" Jenny asked.

"Donna, of course!" Rose said as she beamed at Donna.

Donna felt so happy that she wanted to burst. She ran over to Rose and hugged her, and then she gave a big hug to Jenny.

"I'm going to spoil you rotten, Jenny!" Donna promised her.

"Hey! That's my job! I'm her grandmother!" Lily mock protested.

"If anyone's going to spoil her, it'll be me!" The Doctor said as he pretended to pout.

Rose just shook her head at all of them and put her arms around Jenny.

"I'll probably spoil you more than all of them combined, Jen!" Rose admitted to her as she kissed her forehead.

Jenny laughed ecstatically. She was so happy to finally have a family after being alone for so long!

The party eventually ended, and everyone went back to The TARDISes to sleep except for Amy of course. It was her house after all.

At last, The Doctor and Rose were at last alone. This was the first time that they had been alone together since Rose had returned.

They sat on Rose's bed in her old bedroom on the TARDIS. They just sat in the silence enjoying each other's presence for a while. Then, they put their hands to each other's heads and began to bond once more.

Thoughts started to flow in and out of their minds as they started to speak with each other telepathically, and they shared their memories at the same time. Soon it was as if they were one once more. Rose still found it a little weird that she could now finish his sentences and knew what he going to say before he said it, but she didn't exactly hate it either.

"I don't think that I've ever been so happy in all of my life!" Rose said.

"I have," The Doctor said.

"When was that?" Rose asked curious. He was closing off his mind so that she couldn't see his answer until he said it.

"The day I married you!" The Doctor said with a deep smile as he reopened his thoughts to her.

Rose's smile covered her entire face as he said that.

"Marry me again!" Rose said.

"What?" The Doctor said surprised.

"Marry me again a second time. I want you to marry me as Rose," she replied.

The Doctor grinned out of control as he realized that he loved that idea.

"Sounds wonderful! Where do you want to get married though?" The Doctor asked.

"Gallifrey," Rose said.

The Doctor was now confused.

"Gallifrey isn't there anymore," The Doctor said with a sad look.

"About that . . ." Rose started off and gave a wicked grin.

The Doctor read her thoughts and as he did a wave of joy surged through him. She truly never ceased to amaze him!

He began to kiss her passionately, and they lay down together on Rose's bed. Rose could swear that she could hear the Ood singing in her mind. Or maybe it was just the music in her hearts that she could feel every time that he was with her?

**Next: Gallifrey? Really! Do I dare? You bet I do! **


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

The Doctor and Rose did not tell the others the good news. They merely told them that they were all going somewhere to start planning for the return of the Time Lords, but they didn't say where exactly.

The Doctor kept smiling the whole way there as the TARDISes traveled through the Vortex.

"Okay. What's up?" Amy said as she looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor said as he looked a little too innocently at her.

"I know you, and I know that smile. You don't smile like that unless you're up to something! What is it you're not telling us?" Amy demanded.

"Not a thing, Pond. You're much too suspicious!" The Doctor said, still with that way too innocent smile on his face.

"Right!" Amy said with a frown.

Rose quickly thought of a way to change the subject as she held out a gift that the TARDIS had just recently given her in her hand for everyone to look at.

"Look at what the TARDIS made for me!" she said as she showed off her new sonic screwdriver.

It looked just like the Doctor's sonic except it had a pink light on top of it.

Rose turned the sonic on, and the light shined through the console room.

Everyone looked at it now, and their attention was totally drawn to it as The Doctor and Amy's conversation was forgotten.

"I love that! Can I get one too?" Donna asked.

The Metacrisis, who was on the monitor, quickly said, "You still owe me a screwdriver! I think that you should be more concerned with that first."

"Pipe down, Spaceman! You'll get your precious screwdriver. I want a pink one first though," Donna said with a growl.

"Me too, mum! I want one. I love it!" Jenny called out.

You're an excellent distraction maker as always, Rose! The Doctor thought to Rose through their link where only they could hear it.

Maybe I'm a little too good. The TARDIS is going to be angry with me because now all of the Time Ladies are going to want a pink screwdriver too. She's going to be working overtime on them! Rose thought back to him with a frown.

She didn't want to think about an angry TARDIS. The last time that she had been mad at her, she couldn't find the bathroom or the kitchen without having to search an hour for them. The TARDIS deliberately kept hiding them from her for over a month. She shivered at that memory. She actually thought that she could hear the TARDIS laughing at her some of those times.

I did not! An unknown voice said in Rose's head.

You didn't what? Rose thought to the Doctor.

What? He thought back to her.

She could tell that he had no idea what she was talking about.

It was me! The voice said again.

Rose realized that it was the TARDIS!

Since when did you start speaking to me, and how come the Doctor can't hear you? Rose thought at the timeship.

I started speaking to you now that you've become a Time Lady and can properly hear me. As for him, I can't speak to him because he isn't connected to the Vortex like you are. The TARDIS explained.

So you're going to be popping into my private thoughts now? Rose asked her annoyed.

Of course not! It was just that your last thoughts were broadcast so loud that I couldn't fail to pick up on them. You've really got to put your psychic shields up better, Rose. You're too rusty at it! The TARDIS admonished her.

Excuse me! I've only been at this again for less than a day now! Rose thought back.

I don't want to fight with you, Rose. I just thought that you should know that I could hear you and so could anyone else with a modicum of telepathic ability. And I didn't laugh at you! The TARDIS said.

Yes, you did! Rose said

Did not! The TARDIS shot back.

"Did too!" Rose shouted out loud as everyone turned to look at her like she was totally insane.

"Who are you talking to?" The Doctor asked with concern.

"The TARDIS! She keeps saying that she wasn't laughing at me that time when she kept hiding the kitchen and the bathroom from me, and I was telling her that she did," Rose explained.

"The TARDIS speaks to you?" Amy asked in shock.

"Yes, she does now. She said that it was because I'm a Time Lady now and connected to the Vortex. That's why you can't hear her Doctor," Rose explained.

"You get to speak to her, and all you can do is argue with her like a little kid?" The Doctor asked her with a frown. He would love to get to speak to her.

"She started it!" Rose said with a grin.

"You do sound like a flipping kid, Rose," Donna remarked to her with a grin.

"I guess I never did grow up!" Rose said with a grin.

"I hope you never do!" The Doctor said with a shiver at the thought of it.

"I don't think that you ever have to worry about it," Rose said with a wide grin on her face.

That's for sure! The TARDIS chimed in to her thoughts again.

"Stop doing that! Get out of my head!" Rose yelled at the console.

The Doctor just gave her that funny look again.

"Be glad that you can't talk to her or hear her, Doctor! She won't shut up!" Rose said with a growl of rage.

The Doctor just started laughing at her. He sent memories of Idris, the body that the TARDIS had inhabited one time, to her through their telepathic link. Rose received images of Idris trying to bite The Doctor as she constantly chattered away without stopping. Rose now started laughing too.

"That's her alright!" Rose said with a grin.

"You poor girl!" The Doctor said with a slight smirk.

"Thanks!" Rose said.

"I wasn't talking to you!" The Doctor quipped.

Rose hauled back and slapped him in the face, and the noise of it resounded through the console room!

"Ow! Why did you do that?" The Doctor yelled as he rubbed his face.

"That was for taking her side!" Rose said with a large grin on her face.

"You're just like Jackie!" The Doctor said as he kept rubbing his cheek.

"In what way do you mean? Be careful how you answer," Rose said with a small grin.

"In the way that you are both quite lovely!" The Doctor said thinking quickly.

"Good answer!" Rose said, still grinning.

She quickly hugged him and whispered, "Sorry!" into his ear.

He just laughed at her. She knew that he wasn't upset.

"Did I teach you nothing, Rose? Never apologize for putting him in his place!" Lily said smirking.

The Doctor just glared at her with a mock pout on his face.

"If you lot are quite finished acting up, I believe that we are about to come out of the Vortex any minute now," Donna called out to them.

Exactly a minute later, the monitor showed them all a picture of their destination as they came out of the Vortex. Some of them instantly recognized the planet and gasped. The others had no idea what they were looking at.

"What planet is that?" Amy asked.

"Welcome to Gallifrey, Pond!" The Doctor said with a huge smile that never ended.

"How?" Romana asked in shock.

"I brought it back. You can't have Time Lords without having a home for them," Rose said with as wide a grin as the Doctor's.

She was so glad that she could give him his home back! She knew that it was her home too, but she really thought of the Earth as her home now more than Gallifrey.

The TARDISes all materialized on the surface of the planet at once and for the first time since the Time War a group of Time Lords set foot on Gallifrey!

Everyone looked around them in amazement. It was all just like it was. Even the animals and the trees with the silver leaves were back. The sky was orange and the grass was red. In the distance were vast mountain ranges capped in snow. The Citadel still stood in the distance, intact and undamaged. The only thing missing was the other Time Lords. They were the only sentient beings on the whole planet.

The Doctor couldn't stop himself as he began to scream at the sky in joy! The other Time Lords that had once lived on Gallifrey were all excited as well. Even the Time Lords, Jenny and Donna, who had never lived here felt a strange pull on them from the planet. It was like the planet itself was alive and was welcoming them all back.

"The Citadel is just like it was before the Time War except for their being no Eye of Harmony. I didn't want to try to recreate that without help because I was afraid I might blow the whole place back up again. That's where you'll come in handy, Omega. I need you to recreate the eye. I've even got your stellar manipulator ready for you to use once more," Rose said as she snapped her fingers and the Hand of Omega appeared next to Omega floating in the air beside him.

It had been this stellar manipulator device that Omega had used to turn a star into a singularity or Black Hole which was placed under the Panopticon. This was located inside the capital and was used to power all of the Time Lords' technology including the TARDISes.

It was in creating the Eye of Harmony that Omega became trapped in the antimatter dimension that he had been in until recently thanks to Rassilon, the evil founder of the Time Lords' civilization, sabotaging his machinery. Rassilon then proceeded to take the credit for creating the Eye for himself.

This time there was no Rassilon to trip him up so Omega should be able to recreate his experiments in creating the original Eye with no problems as soon as they found a suitable star with no planets full of life around it. At least Rose hoped there would be no problems anyway.

After this, they would be able to use the Eye of Harmony to reestablish the quantum force field that protected the planet from physical attack and the transduction barrier which prevented others from teleporting onto the planet.

Now with a base to start from, the Time Lords were ready to reestablish themselves in the universe. They still had to get some recruits from the other time traveling planets and to establish good relationships with the rest of the universe. In order to do that, Rose needed a Lord President and a High Council. She already had someone in mind to be Lord President. She just hoped that they would be willing to take the job.

That was all in the future though. Right now they just stood on the surface of the planet and relaxed as they basked in its twin suns.

**Next: The rebuilding of Gallifrey and the Time Lords continues, and Rose offers one of her friends the Presidency.**


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

Omega, after a long and arduous struggle, had managed to turn a star a couple of light years away into a singularity without any trouble. He then quickly and successfully created a new Eye of Harmony and placed it back under the Panopticon where the old one had been. The quantum forcefield and the transduction barrier were now both back up again giving them protection against their enemies.

He had done the job completely and successfully without any problems. Well, there was one problem.

He wouldn't shut up about it! He just kept talking about it over and over and over again! He just kept bragging about it on and on until Rose almost wanted to drop him back into the Antimatter Universe again.

"I can see why Rassilon tried to kill him!" Rose muttered to herself during another bout of Omega's boasting.

"Yes, good friends, the Eye of Harmony is restored once more! Only I could have done it! Only the great and mighty Omega would have had the skill and the knowledge to do such a thing properly! Even The White Guardian herself told me as much!" Omega shouted at the top of his lungs for the hundredth time that day.

Rose rolled her eyes and began to rub her throbbing head. She needed some aspirin. Unfortunately, that would kill her now since she was a Time Lady. She considered taking some anyway. She would do anything to keep from listening to that man for one more second.

Omega was still yelling away.

"I, Omega, deserve to be placed at the top of the list of Gallifrey's greatest heroes. In fact, I should be worshipped as a god! All lesser beings should bow down and admire the magnificence that is Omega! Entire galaxies should be named after me and sing praises to my brilliance! You will all tell stories to your grandchildren one day of the day that you were there when great and powerful Omega brought about the Golden Age of the universe!" Omega continued to rant.

Rose wanted so very badly to disintegrate the man! So, so badly!

The Doctor was actually laughing at the homicidal expression on her face.

He thinks that this is hilarious, huh? Rose thought. Let's see how funny he finds it later when I ask the TARDIS to hide all of his fish fingers and custard and only leave apples, bacon, and beans in the refrigerator!

The Doctor's face fell quickly as his smile morphed into a look of sheer terror. He had heard her thoughts just like she knew that he would.

You wouldn't actually do that, would you? He asked her telepathically, almost shaking in fear.

She almost laughed out loud, but she kept up her angry appearance just to mess for him.

Not if you get rid of him for me. Please! I don't care how you do it, just do it! I'll do anything if you do! Rose almost shouted into his mind.

Anything? The Doctor asked with a raised eyebrow and a creepy smile on his face.

Hello, Jack! Have you seen my husband? I was just talking to him a second ago. Where could he have gone off to? Rose thought with a grin.

Don't worry. I'll get rid of him somehow The Doctor thought.

"Hey, Omega! You know what would build your legend even more? If you go on and perform other great deeds for your chroniclers to record, that will help to spread your legend even further. You owe it to all of your soon to be legions of fans to have as many stories as possible for them to listen to and venerate," The Doctor said.

Omega seemed to have a revelation at his words, and said, "Yes! You're right. I must have as many new inventions and accomplishments to my name as possible for my followers to worship me over. I owe to the future! The future!"

The windbag of a Time Lord then ran off to his newly acquired lab and began to write down idea after idea as he thought up ways to increase the Time Lords' technology and power.

The Doctor smiled in triumph, and Rose gave him a quick kiss to thank him.

"I'll do a lot more than that later," She told him with a wink as he blushed.

It was just when Rose's head seemed almost back to normal again that Jenny entered the room and began to loudly tell her about how great a day she had had.

Rose had to restrain herself with all of her willpower to keep from yelling at her to stop talking so loudly. Jenny wouldn't realize that it really wasn't directed at her, and she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Sweetheart, your poor old mum has a very bad headache right now so could you please tone your voice down a couple of notches?" Rose said as nicely as she could. Her voice still had an element of anger and irritation in it though that she winced at.

Jenny seemed to know that her mother's anger wasn't directed at her, though. She looked at her with a sympathetic expression on her face as she asked, "Omega, again?"

"Yes! That man is driving me crazy!" Rose exclaimed as she sighed in relief that Jenny hadn't taken her tone to heart. She didn't want to be one of those mothers that yelled a lot at her daughter.

"Do you want me to shoot him?" Jenny asked with a grin.

"Don't even joke about it!" The Doctor said severely.

Jenny just laughed as Rose leaned over to her conspiratorially and whispered, "We'll talk more about it later."

The two Time Ladies both giggled at that as The Doctor, having heard Rose, suppressed a smile.

Romana came into the room, and asked Rose, "Susan said that you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes. I wanted to offer you a job," Rose said.

The Doctor looked at her blankly. She hadn't told him about this. As he looked at her face though, he could tell that this was one of the times that she was keeping a secret from everyone until she could blurt it out in some dramatic reveal. She was so much like him sometimes it was scary.

"What job?" Romana asked.

"How would you like to be Lord President again? The Doctor told me that you made a good one and from what I've seen of you I believe it. We need leadership like yours in order to rebuild Gallifrey and make it a universal power again," Rose said earnestly.

"My reign did end rather badly thanks to Rassilon overthrowing me. I would love to make up for that. It would be nice to have a second chance. Yes, I'll do it," Romana said.

Rose smiled at that. That was what all of this had been about since she first became The White Guardian. A second chance! Everyone who deserved one would get one if she had her way.

"Great! Now I know that things will be in good hands," Rose said.

"A brilliant idea! Romana was one of the best Presidents that we ever had. She's just who we need to start things up all over again," The Doctor agreed.

"We also need something else. We need Time Lords. Thankfully though someone took care of that one for us already," Rose said mysteriously.

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor asked. Rose just kept pulling out the surprises today.

"The Biodata Archive and the Matrix were both copied and saved by your brother, Doctor," Rose said.

"What?!" Both The Doctor and Romana shouted at her at once.

"Your brother, Braxiatel, stored a copy of the Biodata Extract of every Time Lord and the Matrix in a safe and secure place outside of Gallifrey just before the Time War. He knew that there was a possibility that the Time Lords might lose so he wanted there to be a way to bring them all back," Rose said.

"What is the Biodata Extract and the Matrix?" Jenny asked her.

"Biodata is a Time Lord's temporal DNA. It stores all of their history and timelines for each of their incarnations. A Biodata Extract used to be kept for every living and dead Time Lord here in the capital. The ones for the dead Time Lords were kept in the Matrix, a computer that stored all of their knowledge in a large database and was used to learn the past and predict the future. It contained most of the knowledge and secrets of the Time Lords. If we find both of them, then we can bring them all back and have all of the old wisdom of Gallifrey returned to us!" Rose said with a grin to grin smile.

The Doctor reeled from this revelation. They could all come back! The Time War could be undone!

Rose was so happy for him because she knew the guilt that he had carried all of these years because of the Time Lords all having died.

"Where are these copies?" Romana asked.

Rose's smile dimmed somewhat at that.

"That's the hard part of all of this. The copies used to be in a safe place but they aren't any more," Rose admitted.

"I knew it! There's always a complication," The Doctor said with a downcast face.

"So where are they?" Romana asked again.

"They're on Skaro!" Rose said as her face turned deadly serious.

**Next: The fledgling Time Lords launch a daring mission to rescue the Biodata Archive and the Matrix from the heart of the Dalek Empire. Plus Davros! I had to put him in sooner or later.**


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

A hooded and cloaked figure flew a small spaceship into orbit around Skaro. Instantly the ship's monitor lit up with a Dalek transmission.

"HALT! STATE THE PURPOSE OF YOUR PRESENCE HERE! IF YOU DO NOT REPLY, YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" said the Dalek on the screen.

"I wish to speak with Davros, your creator. I have some very valuable information that I think that he will be very interested to know," the cloaked figure said.

"TELL ME THE INFORMATION!" the Dalek ordered.

"No, no, no! I only tell what I know to Davros. I think that he will pay a pretty penny for it. I'm not just giving the information away. I want money!" the hooded figure said.

The Dalek consulted with another Dalek off screen; and then reappeared saying, "VERY WELL. YOU MAY LAND AND SPEAK WITH HIM. IF YOU ARE PLANNING ANYTHING, HOWEVER, YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Yes, yes. I'm well aware of your tendency to shoot first and ask questions never. I'm planning nothing, I assure you. I will land in moments," The mysterious figure said.

The ship landed, and the cloaked figure got out and was immediately met by an army of Daleks with their gun stalks all pointed at the mystery person's chest.

"You lot have trust issues! You know that. Take me to Davros," the mystery figure demanded.

"WALK IN FRONT OF US. PROCEED. DO NOT STOP. MOVE! MOVE!" The lead Dalek shouted.

"You don't have to shout, you know. I'm not deaf. I will be though by the time I got through listening to you yell at me I'm sure!" the hooded figure complained.

The Daleks led the figure into a hidden meeting room where Davros was waiting to speak with them. Several of the Daleks stayed behind after the door closed in a show of force to deter any hostile action on the hooded figure's part.

"So, I hear that you have some information for me. Tell me, what is this secret of yours that is so precious that you would risk your life to bring it to me?" Davros asked.

"The Time Lords have found out that you have their Biodata Extract and Matrix. They're sending someone to get it back from you," The figure said.

"Who would that be?" Davros asked curious.

"I'm not telling you that without being paid. I want my money!" the figure said angrily.

"You impertinence is not appreciated. You will tell me what I want to know now!" Davros shouted.

"No! I want to be paid first. Pay me now, or you'll never know who they're sending here," The figure said stubbornly.

The Daleks all turned their gun stalks on the figure.

"TELL US! OR WE WILL EXTERMINATE YOU!" one of the Daleks screamed.

"Again with the screaming and the exterminating! It's just the same tune with you, isn't it? Tell me, do you ever feel like maybe you're in a bit of a rut?" The figure joked.

"Tell me! Now!" Davros demanded.

"Ok! Ok! Don't get your shorts in a bunch! Do you even have shorts? Silly question I know! I'll tell you what you want to know. The person that the Time Lords are sending is –" The figure stopped on a dramatic pause.

Then, the mystery person removed their cloak to reveal themselves to be Rose Tyler!

"Me!" Rose said with a huge grin.

The Daleks all began to fire at her at once!

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE HER! DESTROY THE BAD WOLF!" They screeched together in unison.

None of their beams even touched her. Rose changed into Bad Wolf, and all of their attacks bounced harmlessly off of her force field and hit the Daleks instead. They were all quickly destroyed by their own blasts!

Now, Rose was alone in the room with Davros.

Davros began to shoot energy out of his hand, but it didn't even faze Rose. She just laughed at him.

"It tickles!" She said with a grin.

Rose gestured at him, and his chair started to spark and burn as everything in it except life support was burnt out instantly!

Davros didn't seem to be bothered by this in the slightest though. He continued to smile smugly at her.

"Do you think that you have won, Miss Tyler? Such arrogance! I anticipated that you might come here one day, and I have prepared a trap for you. A trap that you have just fallen into!" Davros sneered.

A door opened at the other side of the room, and a young redheaded woman walked out. She wore a frightened, pained expression on her face. Rose's hearts instantly went out to her. There was no telling what the Daleks had done to her!

"Meet Experiment Zero, Miss Tyler! We have been trying to come up with our own version of Bad Wolf, and we have finally succeeded. Now, my new servant will destroy you with the power of the Vortex," Davros cackled with glee as he moved out of the way of the two women.

The redhead began to glow with golden energy and moved closer to Rose as she prepared to attack her.

"Destroy her!" Davros commanded her.

Experiment Zero was surrounded in gold now and began to attack Rose. Rose's force field was up but the force of the attack still sent her flying back into the wall! Rose quickly got up and faced the redhead with a determined look on her face.

"Not today, Davros! I'm going to help this poor girl, and them I'm going to bring this whole stinking base down around your ears!" Rose promised.

Davros' only answer was a bout of hysterical laughter.

Rose determined that she was going to slap that smug smile off of his face after she finished jamming her fist up his throat!

**Next: Rose Vs. Experiment Zero. Plus, Davros gets smacked into the next century! Then, Rose really gets mad! **


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

As Rose prepared to face off against Experiment Zero, there were other plans being hatched by our intrepid band of Time Lords to infiltrate various parts of the Dalek citadel. It had been the plan for Rose to keep Davros and the Daleks distracted while the others acted in secret in order to reclaim the Biodata Archive and the Matrix out from under their hypothetical noses.

Lily and Jenny, dressed in torn and ripped clothing as a disguise, mingled among a Dalek slave force that was making its way into the citadel. They soon found themselves on the upper levels and quietly made their way to where Rose had told them that the Daleks were keeping the Matrix. They used a cutting laser to break through the door of the vault and after a few minutes of searching they had it.

Just as they thought that the worst of it was over, they were discovered by a lone Dalek on patrol. The Dalek began to yell at them to stop, but they ran from it down the hall. This proved to be a very bad idea though as they soon found themselves in a huge room that was filled to the rafters with an army of Daleks!

"It's time to carry out the back-up plan that we talked about if something like this ever happened, Jen. Stay as close to me as you can," Lily said.

"Got it, Gran. Let's do this," Jenny said with a big toothy grin.

Lily shook her head. Jenny was actually enjoying this. She was going to have to keep an eye out for her. Her thoughts on the subject changed though when she saw her granddaughter in action.

Jenny began to throw Dalekanium bombs on fuses at the Daleks, and the bombs stuck to their outer shells. She then somersaulted and pirouetted out of the way as she dodged incoming Dalek fire. The bombs went off and destroyed the Daleks instantly as Jenny was already several yards away dealing with a new batch of Daleks. Jenny just kept repeating this strategy, and Lily could see that she was already making a huge dent in the Dalek ranks in just a matter of minutes.

Lily soon realized that Jenny was just fine, and it was herself that she needed to worry about. She was being surrounded by Daleks on all sides. It was time for her to carry out her part of the plan.

Lily put a large metal gauntlet on her right hand and slipped a specially made necklace around her neck. She had a surprise or two for her new playmates.

"YOU HAVE BEEN IDENTIFIED AS THE TIME LADY KNOWN AS PERSEPHONE. YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS. YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF SEVERAL DALEK BASES THROUGHOUT THE UNIVERSE. YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED FOR YOUR CRIMES!" The Daleks shouted at her.

Lily just smiled. She hadn't told Rose the entire truth about what she had done when she thought that she was dead. She had gone on a one-woman mission to infiltrate and destroy every Dalek base that she came across as she traveled through the universe. She had made them pay for taking Arkytior away from her! She wasn't a bit sorry for it either.

"You're right. That's me. You're wrong about what's going to happen here today though. You're not going to exterminate me. I'm going to exterminate you!" Lily said with a wicked smile.

"HOW WILL YOU ACCOMPLISH THIS? WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED BY SUPERIOR NUMBERS, AND YOU ARE CUT OFF FROM YOUR ASSISTANT," One of the Daleks said.

"You see this?" Lily said as she showed them the gauntlet on her hand.

"I'm an engineer. A very good engineer, in fact. I made myself a copy of the Gauntlet of Rassilon. Rassilon used it to destroy Time Lords. Mine has been specifically made to kill something else. Daleks! Let's see if it works, shall we?" Lily said as she closed the fingers of the hand wearing the Gauntlet into a fist, and it began to glow with power.

The Daleks screamed as they began to explode from the inside. The Daleks out of range of the Gauntlet's effects began to fire their gunstalks at Lily, but their rays were harmlessly absorbed by the force field that had suddenly sprung up around her.

"Did I mention that this necklace I'm wearing gives me a personal force field that will protect me from all of your attacks for up to twenty four hours? Must have slipped my mind," Lily said with a small smile.

She continued to use the Gauntlet to destroy the Daleks, and Jenny kept blowing them up with the Dalekanium bombs. Soon all of the Daleks were gone, and the two Time Ladies made their way to the safety of the Doctor's TARDIS with the Matrix.

"That'll teach them to mess with us! We make a good team, Gran. We should do this more often," Jenny said.

"It could be a new pastime, Jen. Dalek hunting. The sport of the insane," Lily said as Jenny burst out laughing.

The Doctor and The Master meanwhile made their way to the location of the Biodata Archive and got in and out with it without being caught. They were about to go back to the TARDIS when The Doctor began to feel through his link with Rose that something was wrong.

"Rose is under attack by some new Dalek super weapon. I've got to help her. You go on back to the TARDIS," The Doctor told the Master.

"I don't think so. She's my friend, Doctor. Nothing is going to happen to her while I'm around. We're both going. If anyone has so much as scratched her, I'll show them all just how crazy I really am!" The Master said with a demented look in his eyes and a stern expression on his face.

The Doctor just nodded. Even though Rose had removed the drums from the Master's head, he still had a lifetime of rage for what had been done to him built up inside of him, and that would still have to be dealt with sooner or later. Until then, maybe it was best that that anger be directed against the Daleks rather than potentially against the other Time Lords.

The two of them made their way to Davros' chambers and burst in to see Rose and another glowing woman fighting with each other while Davros sat in the corner laughing.

"She is as powerful as you, Miss Tyler! The Daleks have stolen the power of the Vortex and mastered it. Now we have our own Bad Wolf, and not even you will be able to stop us now. You will fall, and then we will finally bring about the final extinction of the Time Lords!" Davros said as he began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Same old Davros. Still as mad as a hatter," The Doctor said with a disgusted look.

Davros turned to see The Doctor and The Master standing there, and he smirked.

"Not even you can win this time. Experiment Zero achieved all of her goals and mastered every test that the Daleks gave her. She was our greatest success. With her on our side, we will be the masters of time and space," Davros boasted.

Rose had been going toe to toe with Experiment Zero for about an hour now, and neither one was giving ground. Rose knew though that it was because she hadn't been able to allow herself to use her full power against the girl. Experiment Zero just looked so sad and lost, and Rose knew that she had no say in what was happening here. She kept holding back against her; and she knew that she would have to stop doing that, or this whole mission was going to fail.

Rose began blasting Experiment Zero at full power at last while simultaneously asking her to forgive her. The redheaded girl was blown back by this renewed attack, and she soon found herself on the losing side of the battle. Rose's hearts started to break as she could hear the girl begin to cry and call for her mother. She couldn't stop now though. She had to end this.

Rose began to try and drain the Vortex energy from her and to break the girl's connection to it. When Rose felt the girl's resistance to her break down enough, she completely drained her of all of her energy and undid all of the changes that the Daleks had made to her by completely rewriting her DNA back to its original state.

The redhead collapsed on the floor unconscious but otherwise unharmed. Rose was glowing brighter than the Doctor had ever seen her with all of the energy that she had taken from Experiment Zero.

Rose walked over to Davros, and a loud crack resounded through the room as her hand made contact against the side of his face! Then, she slapped him again on the other side even harder.

"You're a monster! " She yelled at him.

Then, Rose began to unleash all of the excess energy; and the whole Dalek base began to explode and tumble down around them.

The Doctor grabbed ahold of the redhead and carried her to safety as he ran to his TARDIS. The Master meanwhile began to rewire Davros' chair.

"What are you doing?" Davros demanded.

"You'll find out!" The Master said with his trademark evil laugh.

"I demand you stop that this instant!" Davros cried impotently.

The Master continued to laugh and never answered him.

He finished his rewiring, and then he quickly ran out of the base before it collapsed.

Rose teleported back to the TARDIS, and Davros was left alone in the ruins.

Davros' personal force field had activated protecting him from the collapsing structure, and now he looked around him at the devastation.

"This is only temporary. We can rebuild and come back stronger than ever. Even the loss of Experiment Zero is no real setback. We have the data left over from the experiment, and we can just create another one," Davros said to himself.

As his chair began to repair itself, he went onto the Dalek net to check on the data from Experiment Zero and screamed at what he found. It had all been erased! Davros could see that the Dalek net had been infiltrated by something called the Bad Wolf Virus. He silently cursed Rose Tyler.

It was then that he found out what The Master had done to him. His chair started to spin out of control faster and faster without stopping. Davros couldn't regain control of it no matter how hard he tried. Then, a copy of the Master's laugh began to issue forth from the chair mocking him. The chair stopped spinning, and now began to move back and forth out of control hitting the nearby debris. Then, Davros' own energy blasts from his hand began to start attacking his body and electrocuting him, causing him to scream. Davros' life support turned off next, and didn't come back on until Davros was almost dead. All of his chair's functions continued to keep malfunctioning without stopping until there was an overload, and the chair shut down again except for life support. And one other function. The Master's laugh continued to come out of the chair and drove Davros crazy. When the Daleks found him later on, he was begging them to make it stop.

The Doctor kept looking at the Master grin out of control as they were returning to Gallifrey in the TARDIS.

"What did you do?" The Doctor said. He knew that he had done something.

"Oh, nothing much. I just made sure that Davros thinks twice before messing with Rose again," The Master said with a wide grin.

Rose walked over to him and hugged him.

"Who says you don't know how to have fun?" She said with a smile.

She knew exactly what he had done and appreciated it greatly.

Rose learned from the redhead where the Daleks had taken her from, and she was soon returned to her mother. The smile on both the girl's and the mother's faces made this whole mission worthwhile. She had saved someone's life today and reunited a mother and a daughter. It was times like this that showed her that The Bad Wolf was not the curse that she had believed it to be when she was young after all.

When they returned to Gallifrey, they reconnected the Matrix; and then began to try and clone the dead Time Lords from the Biodata Archive.

They weren't haven't much success so far, but Rose was sure that Marissa would figure it out eventually.

They were now that much closer to setting things right and back to the way that they had been before. The Time Lords would soon be back and be better than ever.

**Next: Not everyone wants the Time Lords to return, and someone has a plan to stop them now before it's too late. Enter a new enemy for our heroes as they are attacked every time they try to establish diplomatic relations with the rest of the universe by saboteurs. **


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

The Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS into the Draconian Emperor's court.

"Step forward, my lord Doctor. I take it that you as a Noble of the court of Draconia are here to request something of us?" the Emperor asked with a nonchalant air.

"Yes, indeed. I've decided to forgive you lot for your role in trapping me in the Pandorica even after I helped you about a billion times, and I am offering to establish full diplomatic relations between the Draconian Empire and Gallifrey," The Doctor said.

"Gallifrey? Gallifrey was destroyed," the Emperor said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, it was; but now it isn't. It's back now, and we're getting things back up off the ground, Your Highness! We would love to establish friendly relations with you and to open up trade between our two worlds. So, how about it?" The Doctor asked with a hopeful look.

The Emperor thought about it for a moment, and then he nodded.

"Yes. I would like to have the Time Lords on my side. Let us sign a formal treaty then. Write up a treaty and bring it to me," the Emperor commanded one of his servants.

The Doctor thought that everything had been all wrapped up all nice and neatly with a bow on top, and he smiled smugly at himself.

Then, everything went horribly wrong.

A group of people suddenly teleported into the Draconian court wearing masks and body suits. They began to lob explosives around everywhere, and explosions ripped across the court causing massive destruction!

"The Time Lords must not return! They almost destroyed the universe once before. We will not wait around and let them have a second chance at it. Let any who offer them aid suffer!" one of them shouted.

Before the Doctor could do anything to stop them, they all teleported out in the blink of an eye.

The Emperor looked at the Doctor with a look of regret and said, "I'm afraid that we must decline your offer, Doctor. I cannot risk any more such attacks occurring."

The Doctor merely nodded and stepped back into the TARDIS. I was so close he thought bitterly.

The same thing occurred over and over again throughout the universe. Everywhere that the Time Lords tried to establish any kind of relationship or trade was swiftly and immediately attacked by the same group of mysterious saboteurs.

Rose was determined to put a stop to this. She decided to go with the Doctor herself back to Draconia and try to ask the Emperor for a second audience.

The other Time Lords continued to keep traveling to other worlds and trying to establish any kind of contact with them that they could. Gallifrey was now deserted except for Amy and Marissa.

Marissa was still trying unsuccessfully to clone the Time Lords from the Biodata Archive. Amy meanwhile was sleeping in a room in the citadel that the Doctor had given to her while he was using the TARDIS on diplomatic missions.

Amy was having nightmares again for the first time since Rose had told her that she would have another child again one day. They had disappeared for a long time, but now the nightmares were back full force as Amy tossed and turned in her sleep.

Amy was being chased in her dreams by a horde of horrors that included a Dalek, a Cyberman, and a Weeping Angel. She just kept running and running never able to get more than a few steps ahead of them. She was sure that they would catch up to her soon.

Suddenly the alien horrors froze in their tracks, and Amy stared at them in confusion. As she began to wonder what was going on and her brain began to realize that it was a dream, a middle aged man wearing an outfit just like the Doctor's suddenly appeared beside her.

"Hello, Amy! Long time no see. Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life!" the Dream Lord said with a sinister smile.

"What are you doing here? What's going on?" Amy asked confused.

She was worried now. She didn't know if the Dream Lord she was seeing was the real one or just a dream of hers.

"Oh, I'm very much real, Amelia," the Dream Lord said in response to the unspoken question on her face.

"What are you doing in my mind? " Amy asked with growing impatience.

"I'm here to make sure that you stay asleep, Amy. You're going to sleep for the rest of your life! Don't worry. I'll be merciful. You'll have nice, pleasant dreams. You'll never even notice the years slipping away," the Dream Lord said with a twinge of regret in his eyes. Part of him was the Doctor after all, and the Doctor had always been extremely fond of Amy.

"Why are you doing this?" Amy asked him as she began to get upset.

"My partner needs your body, Amy. I'm one of his backup plans. I've been infiltrating your mind since even before Rose Tyler first appeared to you on the TARDIS as The White Guardian. I've been gaining more and more of a hold on your mind slowly ever since, and now is the time for me to take total control. You are to be his new vessel. You should feel honored," the Dream Lord smirked.

"You were the one making me have problems sleeping," Amy said in sudden realization.

"That's right! Too bad that you didn't ask Arkytior to look into your problems, or you could have saved yourself. Now though it's too late. Have a nice life, Amy!" the Dream Lord said as he disappeared.

"No! Don't do this to me! If there's anything of the Doctor inside of you, don't do this to me!" Amy pleaded.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears, and she broke down as she realized that she was now all alone and trapped in her own mind.

Marissa was still working late at night trying to make a viable clone when she heard a noise behind her. She turned to see Amy standing there and looking at her with a strange expression on her face.

"Did you need something, Amy?" Marissa asked curiously.

"Not much. I just need to kill you! The Time Lords must not be returned. If I kill you, then they never can be," a voice that was not Amy's said.

Marissa knew that something was wrong. Very wrong!

She began to run, and Amy chased after her.

"It will be quick. I promise! I'll be swift and merciful," the possessed Amy told her as she chased after her.

Meanwhile, Rose and the Doctor were on Draconia to try once again to establish contact with the Emperor.

"I'm afraid that my answer is unchanged, Doctor. I do not wish for my world to suffer any more attacks from these terrorists," the Emperor said.

"Now that I'm here, Your Highness, I can assure you that no one will be able to touch you," Rose assured him.

The Emperor looked at her for a moment, and then he had a sudden look of surprise on his face as he realized just who he was talking with.

"I have heard of you, Bad Wolf. If you can hunt down and capture the assailants, then I will grant your request," the Emperor said.

"Consider it done," Rose said.

She vanished for a few minutes, and then reappeared with the whole saboteur group all captured and tied up!

She began to question them and soon found that they knew nothing except that they had been paid to do the sabotage by an outside agent. As soon as she got the name of this agent, she snapped her fingers and the man in question suddenly appeared before her.

He was a slug like alien who seemed far too smug for someone who had just been captured by a Guardian.

"Who are you, and why did you hire these people?" Rose asked him.

"My name is Sligas Sophod, and I am a mercenary for hire. Someone hired me to put together a team of saboteurs to wreak havoc on the Time Lords' diplomatic attempts. I got paid good money for it too. Enough that I can easily get out of whatever trouble you throw my way," the slug being said.

"Who hired you?" Rose asked him as she began to lose her patience with him.

"I don't know. It was a woman, but she always kept her face hidden in shadows. She would always tell me where the Time Lords were going next, and then I would send my group there. She would then make a wire payment to my bank account once the attack had been committed," Sligas admitted.

Rose realized that it to be someone on the inside that had told him such confidential information. Then, she knew that there were only two people that it could be. Only two people stayed behind every time.

The Doctor had come to the same realization. He took it one step further though.

"Amy's nightmares! They started coming back again recently. It must be the Dream Lord," The Doctor said with a worried look on his face.

Rose nodded and said, "The Dream Lord must have been taking control of Amy while she slept and giving out the information. Why would the Dream Lord care though?"

"He wouldn't but maybe he's working with someone who does. We have to go back now and hope that we're not already too late!" The Doctor shouted as the two of them began to run back to the TARDIS.

Back on Gallifrey, Marissa was hiding inside of a closet in terror as she waited for possessed Amy to pass by her.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Amy shouted to her.

Marissa stood still and hoped that she would go unnoticed.

"I'll find you eventually. It's best just to get this over with now," Amy called.

Marissa remained silent. She heard nothing for several minutes, and then she began to hear footsteps walking away from the closet.

Marissa waited a few more minutes, and she still heard nothing. She began to believe that maybe she was safe here when a hand burst through the door and grabbed her by the throat!

"Tag! You're it!" Amy shouted with glee.

"Let me go!" Marissa managed to get out before she began to lose consciousness.

"I'm afraid not, my dear. I have to kill you so that the universe will finally be mine. It's nothing personal," Amy said with a smirk.

Rose suddenly appeared behind the possessed Amy and shouted, "Who are you? What have you done to Amy?"

Marissa was pulled out of Amy's grip as Rose teleported her out of her hand. She reappeared on the other side of the citadel, safe and sound.

Amy was furious and turned to look at Rose with hate filled eyes.

"You can't protect her forever. I will stop them from returning, and then I'll destroy you! You can't win," Amy said.

"You're a coward! You can attack poor Marissa, but you can't do anything but issue idle threats against me. Come on then. Show me what you've got," Rose challenged possessed Amy.

"I'm not a coward, my dear. The color of cowardice is yellow. My favorite color has always been black!" Amy said with a sinister smile.

Rose started to glow with energy as she brought herself to full power. Now, she knew who she was dealing with.

He had returned!

**Next: Guess who? He's back!**


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

Marissa regained consciousness in an entirely different area of the citadel than she had been in when she had passed out. She assumed that Rose must have gotten here and saved her. As Rose was not here with her though, she knew that she must still be fighting with whatever had possessed Amy. She had to help her.

She ran to the Matrix, which was nearby. She hoped to find some answer in it as to what could be going on here and how to stop it.

"You cannot use the Matrix, girl. You're not a Time Lady. Free me, and I will save us all," the voice from her watch said.

Marissa paused and began to weigh the pros and cons of opening the watch in her mind. She wanted to help Rose and Amy, but she didn't trust the Rani to care about either of them. She did know her other self well enough though to know that she did value her own self so maybe she would help them if it benefitted her. This foe had admitted that it wanted to destroy the Time Lords after all. She had to admit though that in the end she couldn't make the choice because she was afraid. She didn't want to die. At least she didn't want to without knowing that it would mean something. She didn't want to sacrifice everything only to have the Rani saunter off to safety somewhere while everything and everyone that she cared about was destroyed!

It was then that she heard a voice calling to her. This time it wasn't from the watch but from the Matrix itself. The image of a man appeared in her mind, and she could hear him speaking in her head.

"I can help you, child. You don't have to sacrifice yourself. I have a plan that can destroy this intruder and save Gallifrey. I must have your help though. Will you help me?" the man in her mind asked her.

"Don't listen to him. He's trying to trick you," the voice of the Rani said from the watch.

"Yeah, like I'll believe you," Marissa said.

"You foolish girl. He's not what he seems. He's not doing this out of the kindness of his heart. Think about it. What's in it for him?" the Rani advised.

Marissa hesitated for a moment. Maybe her other self had a point. She began to walk away from the Matrix. Something didn't feel right here.

"Run, you idiot!" the Rani told her.

Marissa started to run. She didn't know why, but she actually trusted the Rani for once.

"Why am I running?" Marissa asked the watch.

"Let's hope you never find out," the Rani said mysteriously.

Back in the room that housed the Matrix, the man that had been speaking to Marissa began to laugh. He had hoped to convert her to his cause so that he would have a soldier in his noble quest, but it didn't matter. He could deal with the enemy all by himself. He had done such things before in the Old Times after all. He would do them again.

The man began to come out of the Matrix as a physical being. Even though the girl hadn't been a real Time Lady, she had had her fob watch with her and that had been all that he had needed in order to build himself a new body using her DNA as a basis. He couldn't use his own DNA because it had been deliberately removed from the Biodata Extracts and destroyed when he had been locked up in the Dark Tower for his cruelty. His original self was apparently long dead. This imprint of his mind that he had left in a hidden corner of the Matrix though was very much alive and well. He had waited for the right time to emerge, and this was it. His entire legacy was at stake, and he would not let it be destroyed. Gallifrey would rise again!

Meanwhile, Rose was dealing with her own problems. Amy was surrounded by dark energy now. She was blasting Rose continuously with bursts of ebony power. Rose had been holding her own against Amy but had stayed on the defensive. She was trying to think of a way of freeing her friend first before she went on the offensive.

"You couldn't stay down, could you? Oh, no! You're a sore loser. No, scratch that, you're just a loser period! Only a loser would steal someone else's body, and then talk about how great they are. You couldn't even hold on to your own body," Rose insulted him.

"If I am a loser, then why am I on the offense and you on the defense?" the newly revived Black Guardian in Amy's body said with a smirk.

"That's because I haven't started going all out against you yet? When I do, you're going down," Rose said with fake enthusiasm in her voice.

The Black Guardian saw right through her.

"You won't attack me because you won't attack your friend, Arkytior? Let's be honest here," the Black Guardian said.

Rose was surprised that he knew her real name.

"I know everything that Amy Pond knows about you now, Rose Tyler. You have no more secrets from me. This time I will destroy you, and I will do it with your one weakness: your compassion for others. It seems that it was most fortuitous that I was able to seize her body, isn't it? Fortune had nothing to do with it though. I had the Dream Lord planted into Amy's mind from the beginning in the hopes that I could gain control of her because I already knew that she was the sixth segment. Part of her DNA was used in the making of the original sixth segment; and then, thanks to you, it was transferred to my body and made me into the new segment. What you didn't count on was my being able to use this newly transferred DNA to move my consciousness from my old body into Amy's, the DNA's original owner. It was my back door out of the trap that you placed me into. Even when my back up plans seem not to work at the time, they still help me come out on top anyway! Do you call that a loser?" The Black Guardian said.

"Yes. I call it just being plain lucky, too," Rose said.

"Have you ever considered that the universe wants me to succeed, and that is why I have survived?" The Black Guardian asked with a sinister smile.

"No. Not for a moment. If the universe wanted you to succeed, I'd have died permanently a long time ago instead of getting a second chance at life. I think that I was meant to spread your sorry carcass throughout the stars. It was only by becoming Rose Tyler that I would develop the strength of character that I needed to defeat you," Rose said with an absolute confidence in her voice.

The Black Guardian was taken aback by this sudden burst of confidence that Rose was displaying. He began to feel fear for the first time. This was a side of Rose that he had never seen before. It was like something had clicked into place, and she had become some unstoppable force. He felt like he was staring into the eyes of the wolf just before it devoured him.

He quickly did his best to regain his confidence and began to go on the offensive again. He could do this. He could still use Rose's friendship with the girl against her.

Then, even that seemed to go against him.

He could feel Amy fighting back against him.

Rose looked at Amy in shock as she could see the dark energy recede from her; and her eyes became her own again, if only for a moment.

"Do it, Rose! Kill me!" Amy's own voice said.

"Are you sure? I may be able to save you," Rose asked her.

"You can't take that chance. You have to end this before it's too late!" Amy pleaded.

Rose hesitated.

"Do it! Don't let him destroy everything! I can see what he has planned, and it's even worse than the visions that you described to me that you received from the Ood! Just do it now before I lose control again," Amy pleaded.

Rose began to shine brighter than she ever had. She had to erase the Black Guardian permanently from existence, and that would require her to alter the very nature of the Universe so that the Black and the White Guardians were no longer required. If she didn't do that, then the Black Guardian would eventually reform and be reborn again because he was a universal abstract.

She was about to unleash her attack when she was interrupted by an unexpected presence behind her.

The man behind them shouted, "Stand and face me, Black Guardian. This is my world, and it will bend to my will and no one else's. I made Gallifrey what it was, and I shall do so again. The empire of the Time Lords will spread once again through all time and space, and I will be its head once more. Thus begins the Second Era of Rassilon, the once and future ruler of the Time Lords!"

"Over my dead body!" Rose said as she faced down the would be tyrant as well as the evil Guardian.

This was going to be a tricky one!

**Next: Rose vs. the Black Guardian vs. Rassilon in a three-way fight for the future of Gallifrey.**


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

Rose was now left to stand alone against the Black Guardian and Rassilon. Or so she thought?

She heard a familiar wheezing, groaning sound and saw the TARDIS materialize.

Why did you come here? You were safely out of it! Rose thought to the Doctor through her link with him.

Like I would ever stand by and do nothing while you're in danger. I could sense Rassilon returning through the Vortex. Everyone else is coming back too. Most of us have a huge grudge against Rassilon from the Time War, and they see this as a chance for payback. Especially you know who! The Doctor thought back to her.

Oh, great! I get to hear Omega rant about how great he is again for hours! I want to drop kick Rassilon into a black hole for him just for making me have to go through that again! Rose thought with a groan.

Actually I was talking about Koschei! The Doctor said sheepishly.

That's even worse! Rassilon will just bring his dark side back out again. It will undo everything I've tried to do to get rid of it! Rose thought in anger.

That's why I came her first to give you an advanced warning. They'll all be there very soon now The Doctor thought back.

Then, the Doctor got out of the TARDIS and stood beside her.

He was wearing two of the Artefacts of Rassilon.

Around his neck, he wore the Sash of Rassilon. This would give him access to the power of the Eye of Harmony and protect him from its effects. On his head, he wore the Crown of Rassilon, This gave him access to the knowledge of the Matrix.

These artefacts were usually only supposed to be used by the President. Since the Doctor used to be President and it was an emergency, Romana gave their use by him her full approval.

Rose looked the Doctor over with an approving look.

"Looks good on you!" Rose said to the Doctor with a smile.

"Thanks! I would rather sit through the Dalek production of Hamlet again, than have to be President though," The Doctor admitted.

"It's not as bad as Dalek opera," Rose shot back.

"Nothing's as bad as Dalek opera! Do you remember how we used to torture our instructors with it?" The Doctor said with a giggle.

"Yes. We would hack into anything with a communications device near them and pipe in a recording of Daleks screeching their greatest Opera hits to it. It drove them crazy! They would be followed by the most horrible screaming everywhere they went for days," Rose said as she started to laugh at the old memory.

"That was just the sounds of the people trying to get away from the Dalek Opera! The music was even worse!" The Doctor joked.

Both of them erupted into a fit of laughter.

She was suddenly glad that he was here even if she was worried about him.

"Excuse me! I was about to take over the universe!" the Black Guardian said annoyed.

"Who's stopping you?" The Doctor said with an innocent expression.

Then, his face lit up with a huge grin as he said, "Oh, yeah! Us!"

"We really should let him have his moment before I give him his required beat down, Doctor. It'll make the pain feel like it was worth it later," Rose said with a grin.

"Yes, we can all work together and crush the usurper," Rassilon added in.

"Who says we're on your side?" The Doctor said with a frown.

"I'm certainly not!" Rose said firmly.

"Then you shall both die at my hand," Rassilon said as he showed off the original Gauntlet of Rassilon that could even kill a Time Lord.

Rose mentally kicked herself for not destroying that thing.

Rassilon began using it on them, and they screamed in pain. At least they did at first. Then, Rose grew annoyed with him. Rose's eyes flashed brighter for a brief moment, and his Gauntlet turned to dust!

"It's time for you to go back to the kids' table! The grown-ups are speaking!" Rose said to him in disdain.

She gestured at him, and he went flying several yards down the hall and into a wall. He looked at her with a frightened expression on his face and ran. Rose would deal with him later.

The two Time Lords turned their attention back to the Black Guardian now.

"Who invited him anyway?" The Doctor sighed.

The Black Guardian looked so filled with rage at being ignored that he looked like his head was going to explode. That would solve the problem! Maybe we could make him so mad his head pops off! Rose thought with a giggle at the mental image.

Meanwhile, Rassilon had continued to run for his life until he ran straight into the other Time Lords.

The Master looked at Rassilon with unbridled anger in his eyes as he began to pull out his laser screwdriver.

"I killed the original of you so I think that I shouldn't have too hard a time killing a copy, do you?" He said to him with his trademarked laugh.

Marissa had met up with the others when they arrived, and she looked at Rassilon now with terror in her eyes. She was starting to remember things about her previous life. Things she would rather have never remembered at all. She knew now why she had become human. It had to do with the man before her.

As Rassilon was getting ready to fight his way through the other Time Lords, Rose had been doing battle with the Black Guardian once more. This time the fight was different though.

The Black Guardian grew ever more frustrated as Rose and the Doctor had continued to banter relentlessly about nothing while Rose fought with the Guardian and the Doctor just stood by and watched. The Black Guardian knew that he was up to something; but every time he had tried to attack him, Rose successfully deflected his attacks. Rose's own attacks were very weak and inefficient, and he knew that she was just keeping him busy while she got ready to spring some new trap on him. The question was: what trap?

"I say that fish fingers and custard tastes better than chips," the Doctor said with firmness.

"It does not. Chips beat everything," Rose said with equal firmness as she launched another golden bolt of energy at the Black Guardian's head that she knew that he could easily avoid.

They had gone on for several minutes earlier about who could take who in a battle of the lotharios between Jack Harness and William Shakespeare. Rose called Shakespeare the clear winner as the man had relentlessly hit on her when she had met him once before. The Doctor had argued the opposite side. Now, they had switched to what the best food of all time was.

They could sense that the Black Guardian's patience was now about to come to its end. They had deliberately ignored him in order to buy themselves time to carry out the plan that the Doctor had come here to carry out and that they had discussed in secret through their link earlier.

Now was the time to finally strike. The Doctor began to use the power of the Eye of Harmony to assault the Black Guardian at the same time as Rose hit him with her full power. Then, the Doctor opened up his mental link with the Matrix that he had been taking all of this time to firmly establish.

The Black Guardian's mind was assaulted by the combined minds of every Time Lord who had ever lived, including all of their incarnations, all at once! Their mental energies were now all bound together to do the Doctor's will as the wearer of the Crown of Rassilon!

The Doctor hoped that the Black Guardian would fall soon because he knew that even his Time Lord mind and body could not withstand the strain of so much power flowing through it at once for long.

**Next: The Black Guardian falls or does he?**


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

Amy's body fell to the ground in a slump and was suddenly lifeless.

The Doctor too had fallen unconscious from the massive amount of power that had just poured through him. Rose swiftly checked him over and found that he was okay. She kissed his forehead.

Then, Rose went over to check on Amy and felt for a pulse. She smiled when she could see that Amy was still alive. She checked her body quickly with her power and could detect no trace of the Black Guardian in it. He was gone!

Rose then laid her hand on Amy's forehead as her eyes glowed brighter and brighter for a moment. Rose removed her hand from Amy's head just in time for the Scottish girl to wrap her arms around her in a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She kept repeating the two words over and over again as tears fell out of her eyes.

Rose held her for a long time as she shook from the ordeal that she just had gone through. Then, Amy finally let her go and said, "Sorry! I didn't mean to cry on your shoulder like a baby. I really did think that I was going to be asleep forever, and I was going to kill everyone and not be able to stop it. I felt you doing something to me. What did you do?"

Rose smiled at her and said, "I didn't make you a Time Lady if that's what you're worried about. I put a protective shield around your mind. He won't be able to get back in now just in case he's still around somehow. I also wiped all traces of the Dream Lord out of your mind. All that's left of him is in my hand."

She showed Amy a ball of glowing energy. This was the remnant of the Dream Lord. He had been brought back to life by one Guardian, and now he was quickly sent back to nothingness by another one as Rose extinguished him by crushing him in her hand. No more bad dreams she thought grimly.

Amy smiled at that. It took a load off of her mind that the Dream Lord was gone for good.

Her smile quickly turned into an expression of horror though when she saw Rose's eyes beginning to glow black!

Rose's sweet concerned look of a moment ago was quickly replaced by an angry scowl that looked completely out of place on her face.

"At last! The ultimate power is now mine! With Rose under my control, none of you can stand against me now!" The Black Guardian's voice said as it came out of Rose's mouth.

Amy was afraid that she was going to be killed after all when she heard a voice from behind Rose shout, "I'm tired of you! Everybody's tired of you! It's long past time for you to go. I want you to go somewhere far, far away from here and never come back!"

Then Rose was suddenly bathed in a blinding pure white light that engulfed her from head to toe! A dark shadow came flowing out of her and floated over her for a moment. Then, it quickly began to lose its cohesion; and it fell apart as a loud scream was heard echoing throughout the room!

Amy and a newly freed Rose both turned to see who had helped them and discovered to their shock that it was Jenny!

Jenny stood there with her eyes and hands glowing bright white. She looked scared and uncertain as to what she had just done. Rose remembered feeling what she was feeling now. She knew that Jenny would be in shock and immediately went to help her.

Rose put her arms around her and hugged her. As she did so, the glow on Jenny's hands and in her eyes faded away.

"You don't hate me? You don't think I'm a –" Jenny said with fear in her eyes.

Rose quickly cut her off as she said, "Never! I'll never hate you! You're my baby. There's nothing wrong with you, okay? You need to know that. You don't have to be afraid of what you've just done or anything else that you can do. I'll always stand by you no matter what and so will all of the rest of us."

Jenny seemed to be calmed by that, and she began to smile. Rose wished that someone had told her those same words when she had first used her powers. Maybe her life might have turned out differently. Then again, maybe that was for the best because if her life had been different then maybe she never would have had Jenny. Jenny was worth any pain she had ever had to suffer.

"What did she do?" Amy asked still not quite believing that Jenny had powers. Then again, she was the daughter of the Bad Wolf.

"I think that she sent him somewhere far, far away like she said. I hope he's gone for good this time," Rose said.

"Sounds good to me," Amy grinned.

Satisfied that Jenny was okay for now, Rose left to hunt down Rassilon. She teleported herself to where she could feel his presence and found him surrounded by her friends. Not surprisingly, the Master kept shooting blasts at him with his laser screwdriver while he ran from side to side of the hallway trying to avoid getting hit. He was playing games with him!

"Dance, puppet, dance!" The Master said as he laughed his head off.

Rose groaned at the sight. The Master heard her, and he realized that she had been watching him. He turned around to see that her eyes were filled with disappointment. His entire demeanor suddenly changed, and he put the screwdriver away and looked at her sadly. She walked over to him silently and just put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. Her expression told him that she wasn't happy with him, but that she didn't hate him either. He relaxed a little at that. He would never be able to live with it if he ever lost her friendship, especially over some nothing like Rassilon.

Rose walked over to Rassilon and pondered what to do with him.

Marissa just looked at Rassilon with horror. Unwanted memories flooded her head as she remembered what the evil tyrant had done to the Rani.

The Rani had been on the planet Miasimia Goria performing her usual experiments on select subjects from the local populace as she tried to further her knowledge of genetics when Rassilon had called her in her TARDIS and requested that she join the Time War. She had refused at first and thought that she was safe from his retribution. She was, after all, on a far off planet that she ruled with an iron fist. She had found out how wrong she was when Rassilon sent operatives from the Celestial Intervention Agency to kidnap her.

Marissa shuddered. She couldn't make herself face what had happened next just yet.

Amy walked in just then hesitantly, but she was relieved to see that Marissa didn't hold a grudge against her as the two of them hugged.

Jenny and the Doctor came in right after Amy and went over to Susan. The three of them separated from the others, and they started to talk quietly. Rose knew that Jenny was telling them about what she had done. The Doctor and Susan were both shocked at first; but then they started smiling at her and talking to her gently, which pleased Rose.

She would make sure that Jenny never felt alone or afraid of who she was.

Just as it seemed that everything was finally finished and their troubles were over, Rassilon started screaming and was surrounded by dark energy.

"Sorry, old boy! I'll be needing that brain of yours. If I can't have you, Rose; I'll take the next best thing, a Time Lord! Oh, and look what I have here," the Black Guardian said from Rassilon's body.

The evil Guardian pulled out a gun that Rassilon had apparently had concealed on his person.

The Time Lords all eyed it in shock and apprehension.

It was a miniature de-mat gun. A Time Lord weapon that would immediately remove anyone from time and space!

"You tried to send me away, child. I'm going to repay the favor," The evil villain said as he pointed the de-mat gun at Jenny.

Rose immediately turned into Bad Wolf, and there was no trace of anything but anger in her eyes as she closed in on him.

"Hold on, Rose. Yes, you might just kill me; but I'll definitely hit your little girl here before I die. Maybe I'll get lucky and hit some others too! Can you live with that?" The Guardian asked.

"I can't live with you continuing to exist either. I'll stop you! When I do, it will be for good! After today, I swear that the Guardians will no longer exist; and you will be gone forever and will never return!" Rose said in pure anger.

She knew that he couldn't die forever though. The universe required a White and Black Guardian. As long as one existed, then so must another. She knew that she was going to have to change that and by doing so change the universal order forever.

The Old White Guardian and his Guardian allies had wanted this from the start anyway. They told her that they had grown tired of being Guardians and thought that the Guardians were no longer needed anymore. They had wanted Rose to remove all of the Guardians' powers and roles from the universe itself and to change it so that the Universe did not require any of them to exist anymore. There were going to give her their combined powers so that she could do this without killing herself as soon as she had reestablished the Time Lords. This was to be her way out of being the White Guardian, and that had always been her plan. Now though, the others weren't here. If she wanted to stop the Black Guardian for good and to do it quickly so that he had no chance to return, then she would have to do it all by herself.

Changing the very nature of the universe though would take a lot of power. Too much power! In order to ensure that the Black Guardian would never return, she might have to die!

If that was what it took to stop this madman forever though, it was worth it!

**Next: The battle royale occurs as the two Guardians fight for the last time and one of our heroes falls! **


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44

Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

The Black Guardian looked at her in scorn as she stated that she was going to wipe the Guardians out of reality including him.

"Do you actually think that you can change the basic laws of this universe without destroying yourself in the attempt? That is what you will have to do to get rid of me forever and even you don't have the power to erase a universal concept such as myself. I, however, have more than enough power to erase you," He said arrogantly.

He snapped his fingers, and the Sash and Crown of Rassilon disappeared from the Doctor's body and reappeared on his.

"These artefacts were pretty effective. I'll have them off of you, Doctor," the evil being sneered.

Now his powers were increased as he added in the knowledge of the Matrix and the power of the Eye of Harmony. On top of that, he was still holding the de-mat gun.

Rose decided that this would be the end of it. The final battle! The Key to Time appeared in her hands, and then she drained its power into herself. She hoped that this would give her all the power that she needed to defeat the Black Guardian and erase him from the universe forever so that he could never return.

The two Guardians now faced each other with their powers at the highest levels that they could get them.

They both began firing blasts of pure energy at each other at the same time. Gold met Black and collided, and then each sought to overpower the other. Each Guardian was putting everything that they had into one blast so that they could quickly take down the other one. Rose wanted to destroy the Black Guardian first quickly, and then erase him from the laws of the universe. A long knockdown drag out fight might prevent her from having the necessary power to do that.

Rose put all of her willpower into the struggle and strained her mind to the limit. She struggled and struggled to break the Black Guardian's stalemate for several minutes without success. They were too evenly matched.

It was then that Jenny decided to help her. She was already beginning to learn how to do more and more with her abilities. She had always been able to adapt very quickly to new situations. It was a part of her programming as a soldier she supposed.

Jenny started glowing with white energy all over her body and began to add her own power to the fight. As the Gold and White energies merged together to become one solid stream of power, the Black Guardian was knocked across the room by the combined power of mother and daughter!

He went crashing through several walls and wound up halfway across the Citadel. He had had the breath knocked out of him, but he quickly recovered and began to attack again so that Rose wouldn't have time to start altering reality.

He tried to trap Rose and Jenny in a time loop, but Rose simply snapped her fingers and dissolved the loop before it could even begin.

"Is that all that you've got? Magic tricks! What, are you running out of ideas? Maybe you should call it a career and retire!" Rose taunted him.

"Maybe he could take up a new job as a magician?" Jenny added with a snicker.

"Or a court jester?" Rose commented.

"I will wipe you both out, and then all of reality will bend to my will," The Black Guardian ranted.

"Blah blah blah! It's always the same old thing with you, isn't it? You really should hire someone to write your dialogue for you. It just all gets so old after the first fifty or so times," Rose said with a smile.

"You dare mock me?" the evil Guardian said with an indignant smile on his face.

"Well, somebody should. It's just too easy not to. There's so much material there to work with!" Rose snickered.

"Silence! I've had enough of your foolish babblings!" The Black Guardian shouted.

He fired the de-mat gun straight at Rose, and Jenny held her breath in absolute terror as horrible images of her mother being wiped out of reality flashed through her mind!

Jenny smiled in satisfaction though as Rose absorbed the power of the gun in one hand and deflected it back at the Black Guardian with a wide grin.

The Black Guardian had to quickly duck, or he would have been the one to have been erased!

"Still want to keep performing parlor tricks, or do you want to actually fight?" Rose asked with a smile.

"Let this be the end of it then!" The Black Guardian said.

The two Guardians renewed their attacks while Jenny stood to the side. She wanted to help; but she still wasn't powerful enough yet, and she knew it.

White and Black Guardians met in a contest of wills then, and neither would give an inch to the other. As they did battle, they were using so much temporal energy that they actually began to find themselves moving randomly through different times and places as they fought.

They moved from Gallifrey to an island off the coast of Greece three thousand years ago. The ocean sprayed upon them as they did battle on a beach there. The local inhabitants fled in terror from them as they believed that they were witnessing a battle between two of their gods.

A little girl did not run but continued to watch them with fascination! She couldn't believe that she was getting to see such a magnificent thing. She was so wrapped up in what she was witnessing that she failed to move out of the way in time of a stray bolt of energy from the battle!

The energy would have been powerful enough to have destroyed her instantly but for the intervention of one particularly swift Time Lady. Jenny had flung herself at her and pushed her out of the way just in time.

"It's lucky for you that I was too close to them and got dragged along with them when they started hopping through time. My name's Jenny," she said as she held out her hand to the girl.

"Marina," she said and shook Jenny's hand with enthusiasm and a grin. Jenny was glad that she wasn't frightened of her despite the fact that she was lit up like a Christmas tree.

They stood next to each other and continued to watch the two Guardians fight in silence until Marina asked Jenny, "Who is she? She's wonderful!"

"She's my mum!" Jenny told her with pride.

It was then that time shifted again, and all four of them found themselves on a lonely mountaintop in the middle of nowhere. No one else was around this time to witness the fight.

Jenny looked at Marina with concern.

"I'm sorry. You were too close, and you got sucked in too. I'll get you back to your own time if I can I promise," she said to the little girl.

"It's okay. I don't really care anyway. There was nothing for me there. I was homeless and alone. A life in another time would probably be a lot better than what I had back there," Marina said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I know what that's like. That was me for the first few years of my life until just recently. Then, I found my mum and dad," Jenny said.

"That must be wonderful. I'm an orphan. I have no one," Marina said.

"Maybe I can change that. I'll find you a home, if we survive this fight that is," Jenny said with a small smile.

Marina leaped up and down.

"Thank you!" she cheered.

Then, she went silent again as they both had their attention swiftly drawn back to the fight between the Guardians.

Rose and the Black Guardian continued to clash with no clear victor in sight. Time and space shifted around them again, and this time the four of them found themselves in the middle of a huge forest.

Rose was tired of this long and pointless fight. She decided to go for broke and unleashed all of her power in one powerful attack that caused a huge explosion that leveled everything around them for miles!

Jenny had just managed to shield herself and Marina in time with a force field, and they both stood up and saw both Guardians lying on the ground. Rose got up and looked at them in horror.

"I didn't know that you two were here. I'm sorry!" Rose said as she realized that she could have killed them both.

"You were a little busy at the time, Mum. It's understandable," Jenny said with a soft smile.

"Do you know how to go back? You need to take yourself and the girl out of here, Jenny," Rose said with alarm.

Jenny shook her head. She had no idea how to go home.

Rose waved her hand at the two of them, and they found themselves on Gallifrey.

"That was incredible!" Marina said.

Jenny smiled and shook her head. This little girl was pretty incredible herself. Most kids her age would have been in tears and screaming, but she was acting like she was overjoyed at having almost been blown up and then finding herself on an alien planet light years from Earth. Maybe she belonged here Jenny thought to herself hopefully. She wouldn't mind having someone around to fuss over.

Rose and the Black Guardian fought alone now. This time they were fighting on the deck of a large ship. It was a cold dark night, and they were in the middle of the ocean.

Rose noticed that the Black Guardian had been weakened greatly by her last attack. She could feel that the battle was finally going her way.

Suddenly, the ship beneath lurched and rumbled as it struck something and shook all over!

The Black Guardian was distracted by this, and Rose took this chance to hit him again with everything that she had in one blast. He went flying back and into the ocean with a huge splash.

Rose took a moment to rest and finally realized where she was. She gasped when she saw that she was standing on the Titanic!

Then, she received a further surprise when she noticed a familiar face on the deck above watching her. It was the Doctor! Not the Eleventh though but the Ninth. She remembered him telling her that he had been here on the Titanic once just before he had met her as Rose.

Rose smiled up at him, and he continued to watch her curiously. She wondered if he would remember any of this in the future. Seeing her old Doctor from her human days revived her spirit, and she felt a renewed effort to finish the Black Guardian off.

As if just thinking about him had summoned him up, the Black Guardian suddenly appeared in front of her and blasted her in the chest! As she went flying into the deck of the ship, she noticed that his attacks felt weaker. She was winning!

Time shifted again, and they were now standing in the middle of Stonehenge. It was different than the one that she knew though. This version of it was fully intact and looked almost new. They must have been back thousands of years ago at Stonehenge's beginnings.

Rose could see the Black Guardian was getting weaker and weaker. He was much slower now and was shaking as he moved closer to her to renew his attacks.

"What's the matter, BG? Old age finally catching up to you?" Rose taunted.

"You won't win. I won't be beaten. This universe belongs to me. This is my time, and it has finally come. It will all be mine, and you're not going to take it away from me!" The Black Guardian screamed. He could feel that his time was running out. He felt weaker and weaker by the moment.

"Your time had ended. The time of the Guardians is over. The old White Guardian said that he is ready to move on. He wants to retire. Why can't you? This is your last chance. Give up now, and you can live out a normal life in peace just like the Old Guardian is going to do," Rose offered him.

The Black Guardian never even considered it.

"No! I will rule everything, or I will not exist at all. I will not be put out to pasture like an animal," he shouted.

Then, he renewed his attack again and blasted Rose with a bolt of dark energy. Rose noticed that his attack was now noticeably weaker. She easily deflected it.

Then, Rose concentrated and released another powerful blast at the Black Guardian. The blast was so intense that it knocked half the stones of Stonehenge down.

"Sorry!" Rose called out to no one in particular. She winced as she realized that she was the one who had wrecked Stonehenge.

The Black Guardian got back up and began to attack again. Their location shifted once again as he did so. Now, they were both standing on the surface of a lifeless asteroid in the middle of deep space.

Rose knew that he was almost finished now. Unfortunately, so was she. She was being worn down too by this ordeal. She was just holding out longer than her opponent somehow.

The Black Guardian could barely stand now. He staggered over to her and blasted her once again with his dark energy bolts. This time his blasts were so weak that Rose barely felt them.

Now was the time. Rose poured every ounce of her power into one final attack, and then she blasted him with it full force. He was instantly knocked out and lay passed out at her feet.

She knew that he would be back up again in just a few minutes if she didn't act fast. She now was ready to alter the nature of the universe so that it no longer required the Guardians to exist in order to function. There would be no role for them anymore and no power. The Old Guardian and his friends would become ordinary people and live out a normal life just like they wanted. Rose would no longer be the White Guardian if she survived what she was about to do.

Rose reached out tendrils of power throughout time and space and through every dimension and alternate timeline. She began to act like a hacker and to remove the Guardians' power and position from the universal hierarchy's code. She wasn't sure what would happen as a result of all of this tampering with the universe, but she knew of no other way to stop the Black Guardian. He would just keep coming back again and again because the universe as it was required him to exist. Rose was now changing that. He would no longer be a universal constant that could never be destroyed.

Time and space were slowly being rewritten, and it was taking every bit of power at her command. She had never done something like this before. She had no idea how much power it took to change something so deeply ingrained in the fabric of space and time. She had to do this though. She had to save everyone from the terrible evil of the man lying on the ground before her.

She knew now that it would be at the cost of her life. She would have to give her own life force for all of her lives at once in order to finally defeat the Black Guardian forever with certainty.

She would have to say good bye first though.

Back on Gallifrey, an image of Rose appeared to her family and friends, and they knew from her expression that something was wrong.

"What's happening?" The Doctor asked her.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I can't stop him without sacrificing myself. I don't want to leave you again but I have to. If I don't do this now, then everyone will die! I'm so sorry! I love you!" Rose said as she began to break down and start crying.

"You can't do this, mum! Let me do it. I'll do it for you. Bring me to you, and then you don't have to kill yourself," Jenny pleaded.

"You don't have enough power to do this. You're not strong enough yet. I'm so sorry! Goodbye! I love you so much!" Rose said as tears fell from her eyes like rain.

Jenny broke down sobbing, and she slumped to the floor. Marina went to her and attempted to comfort her.

Lily clenched her fists in anger. No! Not this time! You're not doing this to me again! I lost you once and I'm not going to stand by and let it happen again! She thought to herself in anger.

She pulled out the wolf head amulet with a portion of the White Guardian's power in it that Rose had given her to protect herself with. She had never used it, but now was certainly the time.

She held it in her hands and made a wish.

Seconds later, Rose appeared in her place to everyone's shock and surprise!

Lily appeared now on the asteroid. She had asked the amulet to let her become the White Guardian and switch places with Rose. If a life force was needed to stop the monster at her feet forever, then let it be hers.

Lily used all of her new-found power and finished what Rose had started. She rewrote everything and the Guardians were all written out! The Black Guardian vanished forever and Lily collapsed on the asteroid as she sent out a mental call to Rose with the very last ounce of power that she possessed.

"Good bye, my sweet child!" Rose heard in her mind back on Gallifrey. Then, she screamed out in pain and fainted.

The Black Guardian was finally gone forever but at a terrible cost!

**Next: It seems that all of the trials and tribulations for our heroes are over. One more is still waiting in the wings though. This one will change Marissa's life forever. Also, will the Time Lords from the Biodata Archive ever be brought back?**


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45

Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

The Ood were gathered together on the Ood Homeworld as they shared a vision once more.

"She is coming. She seeks answers for what she has found. Do not be afraid. She will not harm innocents no matter what her current emotional state," Ood Sigma told the others.

Some of the Ood appeared frightened after finishing their latest vision. The vision shared a visit from the Bad Wolf that was soon come. Ood Sigma continued to talk soothingly to them.

Suddenly Rose appeared. This was not the smiling compassionate woman that they were used to but the angry despairing woman that they had just seen in their vision.

"Where is she? I went back to get her body, and it was gone! Where is my mother? I know that if anybody will know that it's you! WHERE IS SHE?!" Rose screamed at the Ood.

The skies above the planet turned dark and lightning strikes streaked throughout the sky as thunder shook the ground. The atmosphere was being subconsciously shaped to suit Rose's mood.

Rose saw that she was frightening them, and she visibly calmed down. She walked over to Ood Sigma and looked at him with a pleading expression on her face. Tears fell down her cheeks as she said, "I'm sorry! Please help me. If you know anything, please tell me."

Ood Sigma showed a rare display of affection to her as he stroked the top of her head and said in a gentle tone, "I am sorry, Rose Tyler. She is has been taken. She was taken by Ouroboros."

"Ouroboros? Who or what is that? Why would they want her body?" Rose asked upset.

"We do not know. We just see the name Ouroboros in our minds. This is the entity that has her. She is being held by them for reasons known only to them," Ood Sigma said.

Rose looked at him suspiciously.

"You're talking like she's still alive. Is she alive?" she asked as she clinged to a last desperate hope.

Ood Sigma said, "We said nothing. We cannot see whether she lives or not. We just know that Ouroboros has her."

"Thank you for telling me what you know! I'm sorry for scaring all of you," Rose said as she suddenly vanished in a swirl of golden energy.

"I hope that you find what you are looking for, my friend," Ood Sigma said, and the other Ood nodded their heads in agreement. The Wolf was a good friend to the Ood. They wished her only good luck.

"Ouroboros is coming!" The Ood started to chant over and over as they received another vision.

Meanwhile back on Gallifrey, Marissa slammed pieces of her equipment down in frustration. She had kept trying and trying to find a way to bring back the lost Time Lords from the Biodata Archives but she couldn't. She was very intelligent for a human, but she didn't have the intellect of a Time Lord. She knew that she would need that in order to bring the Time Lords back. She wanted to figure out how to do it very badly too for Rose's sake. She could bring her mother back that way.

Rose told her that it wouldn't really be her because she wouldn't remember being Lily since her biodata would have been taken from before the Time War. She told her not to bring her back because she would not be the same person that she had just lost but a clone with out of date memories. Marissa knew that she might change her mind though so she needed to know how to unlock the contents of the Archive.

She looked at her fob watch in frustration. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to lose herself, but she also didn't want to let her people down.

She paused as she realized what she had just thought. They were her people. She had never thought of them that way before. She had always thought of herself as a human before. Now she was thinking of herself more and more as a Time Lord. She felt as if she belonged here. This was her world now. Not Meridian. She already felt herself changing against her will even without opening the watch, and it frightened her. At least she wasn't having homicidal thoughts though. She was still only thinking of how she could help the others. Maybe whatever was happening to her was a good thing.

It was then that she saw Rassilon standing in the doorway of her lab!

"No! You're dead! Lily killed you!" Marissa screamed as she became terrified.

"The clone that the Black Guardian stole is dead and him with it. I, however, transferred my mind from that clone once it became clear that the Guardian was not going to survive. I'm now back in a new version of that previous body that I took based on your DNA. Unlike you, I actually know how to use the equipment here to make a clone body," Rassilon taunted her.

"This time with no White or Black Guardians here to stop me I will retake this world in my name! No one can stop me now!" Rassilon began to laugh uncontrollably.

Marissa decided that she would follow Lily's example. She would sacrifice herself in order to save everyone. Someone had to stop this madman, and she couldn't do it as Marissa. She could only stop him as someone else! She thought of what her friend had told her back when she was a little girl and clung to the hope that she would not become a monster once again as she pulled out her fob watch and pushed the button.

Rassilon looked at her in surprise as she glowed with light and transformed back into her original form. Then his eyes widened in fear as he realized just who that she was!

"The Rani!" he whispered.

"Hello, Lord President! You just made a big mistake coming back here!" The Rani said with a sinister smile on her face.

"You can't hurt me. I am a warrior. I can overpower you in an instant," Rassilon boasted weakly. The Rani could tell from his face that he wasn't anywhere near as confident as he had been with her human self earlier.

The Rani picked up a few pieces of equipment from her lab and hastily began cobbling together a new piece of equipment from them while Rassilon rushed forward to attack her.

She kicked him across the room, and he slammed against the wall.

"I may not be a warrior, Lord President. I did, however, pick up a few fighting techniques here and there on the many worlds that I have visited. That was a spinning kick from Vega Seven," The Rani said as her hands continued to make a weapon to use against Rassilon.

Rassilon rushed at her again, and this time she freed up a hand for defense as she grabbed him by the neck and flung him back against the same wall again.

"I'm really going to have to get someone to repair that wall for me later. You just keep putting cracks in it!" The Rani taunted him.

"I'll destroy you!" he shouted at her as he rushed at her again like an animal.

"You already tried that. It didn't work!" the Rani shouted at him angrily as she kicked him away again.

He had tortured her for years after he had captured her. He had done everything imaginable to her in order to break her, and she had still refused to do anything to help him in his stupid War. She eventually broken free and escaped to Meridian where she became Marissa.

Now, she would stop him once and for all and finally get a sense of ending for that horrible chapter in her life. She had finished the weapon she had been trying to make for the past few minutes. As Rassilon rushed at her yet again, she pulled out a strange looking gun and aimed it at him.

He stopped in his tracks and regarded her with fear.

"What is that supposed to be? What kind of gun could you have cobbled together in less than five minutes? Will it even work?" Rassilon sneered at her.

"All of the pieces for this particular device were there luckily. I had already been using genetic equipment in my attempts to use the Biodata Archive. I just built myself a gun used to break down and destroy someone with a particular strand of DNA. It's called a DNA scrambler. It turns the DNA of a particular victim into a scrambled mess and makes them a pile of goo. Oh, and it won't hurt anyone else but you so if you're thinking of trying to use it against me it won't do any good. Surrender to me now, and I'll let the Doctor decide what to do with you," The Rani told him.

"I believe that you're bluffing. I don't think that that gun does anything," Rassilon scoffed.

"Don't let your arrogance be your undoing! One shot of this gun, and you're a puddle on my floor that I'd rather not have to clean up. Thank you very much!" the Rani said with a confident look on her face.

"I'll take my chances!" Rassilon shouted as he ran at her again. He grabbed her and began trying to wrestle the gun away from her.

She kept fighting back against him but nothing that she did could get him off of her this time. He had become almost fanatical in his zeal to overcome her. He began to try and strangle her. As she struggled to breathe, she aimed the gun at him and fired.

He screamed and then collapsed into a puddle of goo on the floor just like she had told him.

"You stupid idiot! I tried to warn you. I gave you every chance. Why didn't you listen? The gun was keyed to your DNA because you used my own DNA to make your body. I learned my own genetic code by the time I was a Time Tot. That was how I made the gun so quickly! It would have technically worked on me too since we had the same DNA, but I had to bluff you into thinking that it was just set for you," The Rani said to the puddle on the floor.

She began to cry. She didn't want to do it. He had practically asked for it. It was then that she realized something. She actually cared that she had taken a life. Even someone who deserved it like Rassilon. The old Rani wouldn't have cared. She would have laughed and soon forgotten about it. She still felt and thought like Marissa! This made her almost smile.

There was no time for self-introspection though. She quickly cleaned up and incinerated Rassilon's remains. She didn't want him coming back again. Then, she hacked into the Matrix and made sure that all traces of him were gone from it so he couldn't pull that trick anymore.

She set back to work on the Biodata Archive. She was going to bring them all back including Lily if Rose wanted her to do so! She still thought of Rose as a friend and hoped that when she found out about her transformation that she would still feel the same way about her too.

**Next: The return of the Time Lords and the response of the others to the return of the Rani! **

**Coming Soon: The wedding of Rose Tyler and the Doctor!**

**What happened to Lily? Who or what is Ouroboros? These questions will be answered in the near future.**


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46

Doctor Who does not belong to me and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews.**

**Somewhere outside of time and space**

Lily woke up to a blinding white light. Was this the afterlife, then? She looked around her but could make out nothing else. All that she could see everywhere was that blinding light. Then, she finally saw two strange looking white robots coming toward her. They grabbed each of her hands and led her out of the light. She was still lightly dazed and confused. She didn't even try to fight back or resist. She just let them carry her along without protest.

Suddenly, she found herself in a huge forest. The robots had left her here all alone. How the light led to the forest she had no idea. She began to wander through the trees and wonder just where she was.

She remembered dying on the asteroid and calling out to Rose. Then, she remembered nothing until she woke up in the light. Someone must have rescued her but who and why?

She came upon a group of men gathered around a campfire eating and singing. They were obviously enjoying themselves and none of them seemed to notice her presence there. She watched in amusement as they danced and sang around the fire. They seemed like a lovable bunch of oafs. They were like something out of an old adventure story. In fact, they reminded her of an Earth story that she read once about that man who stole from the rich and gave to the poor. What was his name again?

A hand landed on her shoulder from behind her and caused her to jump in panic. She turned around to see a man in green tights with a beard who carried a bow in his hands and a quiver full of arrows on his back.

"I'm sorry to have scared you milady. I mean you no harm. Come and sit with us. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want. I am Robin Hood and these are my Merry Men!" the man said with a wide smile.

"So this is Sherwood Forest?" Lily asked unbelieving. What was going on here?

"Yes. What is your name, milady?" Robin Hood asked.

"I'm Lily. I don't know how I got here. I was dying on some asteroid in space, and then I'm in a white light that led to here. Do you know how I could have gotten here?" She asked.

"I don't know this word asteroid, but I believe that you are asking me how you came from the outside world to this one. If so, then I cannot tell you. I have never been anywhere but here, and have no knowledge of the outside world," Robin Hood responded.

"So this isn't the real Earth?" Lily asked confused.

"No. This is the Land of Fiction. We exist outside of your time and place. This wondrous realm is one where characters from books are given life and allowed to live out their adventures for all eternity," Robin Hood explained.

"So you're not real. None of this is real. It's all from books. How did I get here then?" Lily wondered.

"I don't know but I can promise you food and shelter here. We will take care of you until you can find out the truth," Robin Hood offered.

Lily smiled and hugged him. He looked shocked and pleased at the same time.

"Does this mean that we are a couple now?" Robin Hood asked with a sly smile.

"No, silly! It just means I'm grateful. Don't take any more meaning than that from it?" Lily said with a groan.

Robin Hood nodded and said, "I understand. You wished to express your gratitude. I couldn't hope that that gratitude might someday become something more?"

Lily just laughed. Even in the Land of Fiction, she had found a Captain Jack! Maybe she would be alright here after all.

She would find out what was happening here, and then she would find Rose. No one would keep her from her family for long. She swore that!

Eyes watched Lily and the others from a distance and reported her actions back to the Ouroboros leaders. Their new pawn was being hidden here where even the Wolf could not find her. Soon this would change. She would be another weapon to be used in their war against the Wolf and her children. They would soon fall, and the universe would bask in the perfection that was the Ouroboros.

**Back in the main universe **

Marissa, she decided to keep her human name, had succeeded in cloning the Time Lords out of the Biodata Archive a week ago. They were all about the Citadel now and performing their duties just like they had in the old days. Gallifrey had returned to life once more now that trade and contact had been established between the Time Lords and the rest of the universe. Time Lords had been set up to protect and watch over every part of time and space. Their mission had become a proactive one of preserving reality from all threats. They also were sent to watch over the parallel worlds. The way to get to these other worlds was made so much easier thanks to the help of specialists in the Time Lord ranks creating stable gateways to them once more and keeping constant watch on these gateways so that they would not close again.

During all of this long week and throughout all of these changes though, Marissa had not left her laboratory once. Her lab was psychically sealed so that no one could sense that she had opened her watch. She was terrified of how the others would react if they knew that she had changed. She knew that she was still Marissa and not her old self, but she didn't know if the others would believe her or not. Especially the Doctor.

She knew that she had locked the doors to the lab securely so she was more than a little shocked to see Amy standing at the entranceway with the doors wide open!

"Hello, Marissa! We've all been missing you. Why don't you come out and let us know you're still alive? Some of us were starting to wonder if something was wrong," Amy said with a combination of anger and worry on her face.

"I'm okay. No need to worry. I've just been caught up in my work that's all. Just tell everyone that I'll be out to socialize in a later while. How did you get in here anyway? I had that door deadlock sealed," Marissa asked in puzzlement.

"It's one of the perks of having a friend who just happens to be the most powerful woman in the universe. Little things like locks don't matter to the Bad Wolf. Are you okay, Marissa? You're my friend, and I'm worried about you," Amy asked.

"I opened the watch, but I'm still the same I swear. I'm still your friend. I've just been terrified of how everyone would react. The Doctor won't believe me I know," Marissa said with a troubled look on her face.

Amy studied her for a moment, and then she smiled.

"You let me handle him. He says one word to you, and I'll knock him out," Amy said as she gave her a hug.

Marissa began to relax. Amy had become her closest friend, and she was so grateful that her reaction had been a positive one. She had been having nightmares where she had rejected her along with everyone else.

"I'll smack him one too. I can see just by the look on your face that you've been terrified all week. You don't have to worry about it though. He'll understand eventually. He's a little paranoid but he's forgiving too. I mean if he could keep forgiving the Master, then he can certainly forgive you," said a voice from the door.

Rose was now standing in the doorway and watching them with a smile.

"How are you doing?" Marissa asked her in concern.

"I'm fine because she's not dead. I just know it. I can't sense any trace of her anywhere in time or space, but I know that she's still alive. I can feel it in my heart!" Rose said with a determined look on her face.

"I hope that you're right," Marissa said as she forced a smile. She actually felt sad because she suspected that Rose was just fooling herself.

"I'm always right. The Doctor knows that, don't you?" Rose said as she turned her attention to a point behind the wall.

Marissa's body stiffened as the Doctor walked into the room. Here it comes! She thought as she got ready for a tongue lashing.

The Doctor walked up to her and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I can tell that you must be telling the truth, Marissa. You've been locked up in here for a week, and we're all still alive. The old you would have already tried to kill us all by now or at least me!" The Doctor said.

She could tell that he still didn't quite trust her but that he was trying to for Rose.

"I promise that I've changed, Doctor. I'm not out to kill you anymore. I might pull a prank on you though just like we did to each back at the Academy. Maybe I'll create a new chemical that only destroys bow ties," Marissa said with a smile.

"Don't you dare! Bow ties are cool and are off limits in a prank war!" The Doctor insisted.

"We'll see. Maybe I can do something to fezzes too," she continued to joke.

"Rose! Make her stop!" The Doctor mock pouted.

"You're on your own, Doctor. I don't want her pulling any pranks on me," Rose giggled.

Marissa felt at ease with herself and her place in the world for the first time in a long time. She finally felt like she was home!

**Next: Marina gets adopted and the wedding preparations begin as Rose picks her Maid of Honor and the Doctor picks his Best Man. Who will they be? **


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 47

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**Special Note: I have a poll up now on my profile that invites all of my readers to make a choice as to what Jenny's second name should be. If Rose is the Bad Wolf and the Doctor is the Oncoming Storm then Jenny is _. The choices are: Time's Angel, Time Angel, Guardian Angel, White Wolf, Daughter of the Wolf, Wolf's Daughter, and Eye of the Storm. Give me your answer in the poll or in a review. I'll put the answer in as Jenny's new battle name in War of the Guardians.**

"Have you picked a Best Man yet?" Rose asked the Doctor out of the blue not long after they finally got Marissa to come out of her lab.

The Doctor just looked at her in a bit of a panic for a minute. Obviously, he hadn't thought about it at all.

Rose just laughed.

"I suppose you've had other things on your mind lately," Rose said understanding.

"Yeah, I'd say so. What with the Black Guardian and Rassilon trying to kill us on a nonstop basis until recently," The Doctor said with a roll of his eyes.

"You don't have someone in mind though?" Rose asked again.

The Doctor thought about it for a minute, and then said, "Well, I had thought about Koschei. I don't know if he would do it or not though."

"I think that he'd be an excellent choice," Rose said.

"What about you? Who is your Maid of Honor?" the Doctor asked Rose.

Rose said, "Well, I haven't asked her yet, but I thought about Donna."

"Donna? She doesn't exactly have good lucks with weddings," The Doctor said with a grin.

"Maybe this time would be the exception," Rose said.

"I certainly hope so. I'm usually rubbish at weddings. I would love for this time to be the exception!" The Doctor said seriously.

"Our original wedding wasn't so bad," Rose said.

"We had to elope because your parents hated me. We wound up getting married outside of the Capitol by a renegade priest who had joined the Outsiders. We spent our honeymoon living out in the wild with them. We might have lived there forever if your mother hadn't found us and decided to keep me as a part of the family. It was the only time you didn't give in to her wishes about something," the Doctor said, thinking back fondly.

"See? It wasn't so bad. I enjoyed sleeping out under the stars. I didn't enjoy living off the land that much though. I've always been a city girl as Arkytior and Rose. It's deeply ingrained in me apparently," Rose said.

"Yes, I remember when the Outsiders brought you a fresh kill to eat. You had your nose scrunched up in disgust!" the Doctor laughed.

"Good times!" Rose said with a laugh.

"Sounds like it. Maybe I'll elope too someday," Jenny said with a smile as she entered the room.

"Don't you dare, or I'll hunt you down like my mother did to me!" Rose promised only half joking.

Jenny grinned showing that she really didn't mean it.

Rose noticed that she had the little girl, Marina, with her. Marina wouldn't leave Jenny's side. The two of them had become inseparable over the last week. Jenny fussed over her and made sure that she ate something and wore new clothes every day. Rose knew that Jenny already thought of Marina as a new little sister. She had asked Jenny about Marina going back to Earth and being adopted by a human family a couple of days ago, but she quickly gave up on that line of thought when she saw the horrified look on her daughter's face. As far as Jenny was concerned, the little girl wasn't going anywhere but by her side. She knew that the two of them had developed a bond with each other because at one point they had both been alone and homeless. Jenny wanted to make sure that the other girl always had someone to take care of her so she decided that it would be her.

She went over to Marina, who was sitting quietly next to Jenny, and said, "Marina, I know that you don't know me or anyone else here that well except for Jenny, but I have a question to ask you. I want you to think carefully about your answer, okay?"

The little girl nodded and listened to her intently. Jenny had a pleading look on her face. She was afraid that Rose was going to ask if Marina wanted to go back to Earth. That wasn't what she in mind at all.

"Would you like to live with me and my family? Jenny adores you, and I know that she would be worried sick about you if you ever went anywhere without her. I could adopt you, and you could be our foster daughter. What do you think?" Rose asked softly smiling at her.

Marina smiled a wide grin and said, "Thank you! Does this mean I'm Jenny's sister now? "

"I think you started being that days ago, but yes it does," Rose said.

Marina jumped up and down and screamed. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she yelled. She ran over to Jenny and hugged her, then she ran back to Rose and gave her a big long hug as well.

Rose laughed. She was already growing very fond of this little child. She was quite a character.

"Thank you so much. I was so afraid that I would be sent to live with people who wouldn't love me as much as Jen does. I know that she cares about me. I don't know if a stranger would or not. I won't be any trouble I promise. You'll barely notice I'm here. Thank you!" Marina said as she kissed Rose's cheek.

"I don't want you to think that you have to stay hidden or out of the way, Marina. You're going to be a part of our family now. You'll just have to learn to be as crazy and messed up as the rest of us all are. Jenny will show you how. She's the cheerleader of our little group," Rose said with a snicker.

"Thanks for the character reference, mum," Jenny said.

"Anytime, Jen," Rose shot back.

The Doctor came over then and hugged Marina.

"Welcome to the family, Marina," he said smiling.

She hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek too.

You'll have to teach me about human children, Rose. I don't know anything about them. The Doctor said to her through their link.

Don't worry, Doctor. They're not that much different from Time Tots behavior wise. Well, maybe they're a little worse but I don't think that you have to worry about Marina. She seems like a sweet little girl. Rose thought back to him.

Yes, I like her too. It will be nice to have a little girl to raise I think. We didn't get that chance with Jenny. We did kind of raise Susan though, didn't we? The Doctor thought.

Yes, but not completely. This time it will be all us Rose thought.

Oh, I don't know. I think that Jenny will be doing a lot of the work for us. I've never seen her take to anyone so quickly even you! The Doctor said with a fond smile as he watched the two girls laughing and talking to each other.

Rose could only nod her head in agreement and grin.

It was later on, when most of the others had gone to bed, that the Doctor found the Master alone and looking out at the stars.

"I've come to ask you a question. Don't laugh at me when I ask you. This is important to me," The Doctor said seriously.

The Master turned to him and said, "No. I won't be your Best Man."

The Doctor actually looked hurt by that as he said, "Why not? Rose would love to have you there. Do it for her if not for me."

"She is the reason I'm not doing it. She's needs someone to give her away. Lily's not here and, despite what Arkytior thinks, she's not going to be. I want to be the one who gives her away," the Master said.

The Doctor smiled at this and said, "Yes, I think that she will like that. That means that I have to find a new Best Man though. I thought that I had that all sewn up. You're causing me trouble already, and the wedding hasn't even started yet!"

"It's what I do. I can cause you trouble, Doctor, without even trying! It's my special talent," the Master said smiling evilly.

The Doctor had to think long and hard before he came up with his next choice for a Best Man. He found him sitting by himself in a section of the Capitol that had already become a make shift bar of sorts. Drinks weren't sold there but the visitors that had come to visit Gallifrey from other worlds had started bringing their own drinks and sitting there to talk and swap stories with each other. Many of the other Time Lords objected to the presence of this place, but Romana agreed to let them continue to meet as long as they didn't get out of control. He knew that he would find Jack there.

"Hello, Jack. I have a question to ask you?" the Doctor said as he sat down next to him.

"The Master turned you down for Best Man, then?" Jack said to him with a wide grin.

"Yes. He wants to give Rose away at the wedding," the Doctor admitted.

"Well, as much as I hate being second choice, I'll guess I'll have to go along with it and say yes! For Rosie's sake! This means, of course, that you have to be the Best Man at my wedding," Jack said.

"Okay but only one wedding. I'm not doing any other ones, Jack. I know you. You're liable to get married a half dozen times before the decade's out!" the Doctor said.

Jack smirked and made a rude gesture at him.

Now that they had a Best Man, they just needed the Maid of Honor.

Rose found Donna with the Metacrisis Doctor eating at a restaurant that had been set up for the visitors to Gallifrey through a contract with one of those Great and Bountiful Human Empires. Rose smiled to herself. The commercialization of Gallifrey by humanity was already in progress! She thought. Then, she thought of chips and her mouth watered.

Rose sat down next to Donna and materialized herself some chips with her Bad Wolf powers while she got up the nerve to ask her the question.

"Hello, Donna. How are you?" Rose asked.

"I'm great today, Rose. The Doctor's been talking my ear off, but that's just a normal day for me. I'm used to his babble," Donna said with a smile.

"Oi! You like my conversations, and you know it. I'm the highlight of your day," the Metacrisis pouted.

"Of course you are! I couldn't live without your comments on jelly babies and the politics of Draconia. They're such scintillating conversations that we have together every day, Spaceman!" Donna kidded him.

The Metacrisis pretended to be offended by this comment and turned his face away from her in a huff.

"Donna, there's something I want to ask you. I –" Rose started to ask, but she was cut off by a loud cry by Donna.

"YES! Of course I will. I would love to be your Maid of Honor!" Donna yelled as she hugged Rose tightly.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Rose asked stunned.

"You were too nervous in approaching me. You're always so relaxed with me. That and you've been talking non-stop about the wedding lately. I took a shot that that was what you wanted to ask me. I would have been so embarrassed if you'd said that I was wrong," Donna admitted.

"Congratulations, Donna! Good luck to you, Rose. I hope you two have the wedding that you deserve this time!" the Metacrisis told Rose as he hugged her.

Rose smiled to herself. Now, that the important positions had been filled she had to decide where and when to hold it. Also, she needed to find someone who would and could marry them. It wasn't over yet. She kept hoping that somehow Lily would make it there. She fantasized over and over about her returning just in time to see her wedding. She knew that Lily had been looking forward to it. She could only hope that somehow it might come true. Little did she know what her wedding day held in store for her!

**Next: The wedding preparations continue, and Lily finds out more about just how she wound up in the Land of Fiction and who brought her there and why. **


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 48

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**Special Note: I have a poll up now on my profile that invites all of my readers to make a choice as to what Jenny's second name should be. If Rose is the Bad Wolf and the Doctor is the Oncoming Storm then Jenny is _. The choices are: Time's Angel, Time Angel, Guardian Angel, White Wolf, Daughter of the Wolf, Wolf's Daughter, The Angel of Time, and Eye of the Storm. Give me your answer in the poll or in a review. I'll put the answer in as Jenny's new battle name in War of the Guardians.**

It had been days since Lily had found herself in the Land of Fiction. She had been well treated by Robin Hood and his Merry Men, but she wasn't happy here. She wanted to go home to Rose. She knew that Rose's wedding was soon, and she didn't want to miss that. She had already missed her first wedding, and she didn't want to miss this one too.

She started to cry before she could stop herself.

"Please don't cry, Lily! I swore to you on my honor that I would find a way to get you back to your daughter, and I will! I always keep my word to a lady," Robin Hood said with a sad expression on his face.

He had only known her for a few days, and he had already developed feelings for her. He hadn't told her this though. It would be inappropriate with her in such an emotional state. Robin Hood would never take advantage of a lady in such a way.

Lily smiled at him. His nobility was charming. She had to admit that he was very endearing for a fictional character. That didn't mean that she wanted to spend the rest of her lives trapped her with him though.

"I have already found out from my men that someone has been watching this camp. We haven't been able to catch him yet but we will. He must be the one who brought you here. I will wring the answers from his neck if necessary. He will pay for bringing such misery to a lady!" Robin Hood promised her.

Despite herself, Lily hugged him and kissed his cheek. She had grown quite attached to the big lug over the last couple of days.

"Thank you! I needed to hear something positive today. I'm just getting more and more depressed thinking about being stranded here," Lily admitted.

Robin Hood was red faced. He was quite clearly embarrassed by her show of affection toward him, and Lily realized for the first time that he liked her.

She wasn't sure how to handle that. She didn't even know if he were flesh and blood or not. She decided to put a stop to the displays of affection for now. She didn't want to lead him on.

"I will bring you more than a positive message today, my lady. I will bring you the weasel's head. Even now, I have heard word that my men are closing in on him. I have also contacted some of the best of this land's warriors to assist them," Robin Hood started speaking again once his blushing had stopped.

As if on cue, one of those warriors appeared and rode up to them. He was a knight in shining armor on a white horse. As he got closer to them, he pulled off his helmet and smiled at Lily.

"If I had known that the woman of whom you spoke were so beautiful, I would have redoubled my efforts!" said the knight as he continued to smile at her.

Now it was Lily's turn to blush as the knight said, "My name is Sir Lancelot. I am at your service."

Lily's eyes widened. "The Sir Lancelot!" Lily said surprised.

"You've heard of me! Yes, I am that Sir Lancelot. I am a knight of the round table who serves the noble King Arthur. Today though I serve you and you alone, my lady," Sir Lancelot said with that same smile.

Lily smiled to herself. Was every man here like Jack? She wondered with amusement. She could hear Robin Hood give a low growl of anger beside her, and she noticed that he moved closer to her as if to tell the other man that she was his.

"Thank you, Sir Knight! I'll be glad for any help that you can give me so that I can go home," Lily said honestly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Robin Hood had a grin when he noticed that she wasn't flirting back with Lancelot while Lancelot looked disappointed but said nothing.

At that moment, another man in a musketeer's uniform came riding up to them .

"I have the foul miscreant! My fellow musketeers and I have captured him for you, my lady! I am D'Artagnan of the King's Musketeers; and these are my friends, Athos, Porthos, and Aramis," the musketeer told her.

Seconds later, the Three Musketeers came riding up to her with a man tied up on the back of one of their horses.

She had seen the man before on Gallifrey. He was a Time Lord named Morbius. She was there when he raised up an army of mercenaries and a cult of brainwashed followers to help him take over the universe as he promised them all immortality and dominion over time. He was defeated by his fellow Time Lords in a huge battle and executed for his crimes.

Only his body died though as one of his followers had stolen his brain from his body before it was destroyed and took it to the planet Karn where he built a new body for it. The Doctor had come across this new Morbius though, and he had been killed at the hands of the secretive Sisterhood of Karn, who the Doctor had been working with.

It seemed though that he had returned because he looked now just like he had when he had been executed centuries ago.

"Morbius!" Lily said.

"It doesn't matter now if I have been captured, Persephone. I have trapped you here forever and only I can bring you back out. I'm not about to help you escape though. You'll stay here forever per the orders of the Ouroboros. They resurrected me and promised me my own universe to rule if I go along with their plans, and I'm keeping my end of the bargain," Morbius said with a arrogant grin on his face.

"Why me? Why did they even save me in the first place? They could have just let me die on that asteroid," Lily said.

"How better to set a trap for the Bad Wolf then to use her mother that has been presumed to be lost as the bait? She will be the one person that Arkytior will bring close to her without any alarms or suspicions being raised because she will be so grateful for her return. She will suspect nothing until it is too late!" Morbius said.

"I will never help you hurt her!" Lily said defiantly.

"I know that's why I had one of my men clone you while you were unconscious, Persephone. The clone is on her way to kill your precious little girl right now while you sit here helpless to do anything about it! You will stay here for all eternity with your newfound oafish friends. You and these stupid fairytale rejects deserve each other," Morbius said as he started to laugh.

"You will tell my lady how to get out of here and back to her daughter!" Robin Hood demanded. Lancelot emphasized this point as he pulled out his sword and placed it under Morbius' throat. So did the musketeers.

"It doesn't matter how you threaten me or what you do to me, I will not tell you how to escape. Even if you kill me, the Ouroboros will eventually come back and bring me back to life after they finish killing all of you first!" Morbius threatened them.

Lily began to despair. Was there any way to get out of here and save Rose?

"Do not worry, my lady Lily. I have just the man in mind to pry open this miscreant's tongue. Well, he's not a man exactly. He hasn't been a man in about five hundred years," Robin Hood said with a wry grin.

A sinister looking man wearing dark and aristocratic looking clothing appeared as if out of thin air and said in a heavy accent, "I will bend him to my will. No one can resist my power. He will tell me everything that you wish to hear!"

As the tall man began to stare into Morbius' eyes, he opened his mouth to reveal sharp pointed teeth as he said, "Look into my eyes! You will obey me! You will tell me everything that I need to know!"

Lily hoped that this would work. If it didn't, she would rip the secret of how to get out of here out of him herself if she had to!

Back on Gallifrey, the Doctor had just booked a time and place for the wedding.

"It's official. The wedding will be held in New New York on New Earth. The whole thing is been graciously paid for by our friend, the Face of Boe! He is going to buy out an entire wedding hall just for us," the Doctor said with a wide grin on his face.

"That's wonderful. I knew I could count on Boe," Rose said as she tried not to look at Jack.

"Not the big giant head again! I didn't like that guy. He was a bit of a pompous jerk in my opinion," Jack said.

Rose had to suppress a giggle at Jack having just insulted himself.

"I would have to agree, Jack; but he's our pompous jerk!" The Doctor said with a mysterious grin.

"Sometimes I get the feeling that you guys aren't telling me something about him," Jack said suspiciously.

"What would ever give you that idea, Jack?" The Doctor said with a grin.

Rose was overjoyed to be having the wedding with the Face of Boe in attendance. She had also invited Amy, Marissa, Jenny, Susan, Martha, Sarah Jane, Leela, and Romana as her bridesmaids along with Donna as the Maid of Honor. Marina was to be her Flower Girl. Koschei would be the one giving her away.

On the Doctor's side, his Best Man was Jack and his Groomsmen were The Metacrisis, the Brigadier, Mickey Smith, and apparently now the Face of Boe. Only Jack could attend the same wedding twice! He was even going to give the toast. She wondered if that were such a good idea!

She knew that the Doctor would probably have somebody else show up as well. She knew that she planned on inviting at least three other people herself. She would have to go back to Pete's World soon. She hoped that Jackie wouldn't get upset when she explained all of the changes in her life to her. She really wanted her to attend the wedding.

She also wanted someone else there too. She knew somehow that if she was still alive that she would be there. She knew that Lily would return. She had to!

**Next: There are some more arrivals for the wedding as Rose goes home to talk to Jackie. **


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER 49

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**Special Note: I have a poll up now on my profile that invites all of my readers to make a choice as to what Jenny's second name should be. If Rose is the Bad Wolf and the Doctor is the Oncoming Storm then Jenny is _. The choices are: Time's Angel, Time Angel, Guardian Angel, White Wolf, Daughter of the Wolf, Wolf's Daughter, The Angel of Time, and Eye of the Storm. Give me your answer in the poll or in a review. I'll put the answer in as Jenny's new battle name in War of the Guardians.**

Rose decided to take the Doctor's TARDIS through the newly established gateway to Pete's World by herself. The Doctor had offered to go with her, but she told him that she wanted to do this alone.

The TARDIS materialized inside her parents' house, and she got out and slowly made her way through the house trying to find her mother. She was shaking inside from nervousness. Maybe she should have brought someone after all.

She finally found Jackie outside tending to her garden. She teleported outside and reappeared a few feet behind her mother. She stood there in silence for a few minutes and debated what to say to her.

"Are you going to say anything, or are you going to stand there admiring my landscaping skills, sweetheart?" Jackie said to her without turning her back.

"How did you know? I never made a sound," Rose said.

"I can see your shadow for one thing, and I can just feel it when you're around. It's like a mother thing that I have. It's like a special kind of radar I suppose. I've always known when you were standing behind me and anxious about something. You used to do this to me all the time growing up when you were afraid to talk to me about something. I always knew when you were there," Jackie said.

"I came here to ask you to come to my wedding, mum. I would really love it if you, Dad, and Tony were there," Rose said.

Joyce turned around with her face all lit up in joy.

"Of course I'll come! We all will. I assume that it's to you know who, right? Or did you wise up?" Jackie joked.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Very funny, mum! You know it's the Doctor! Who else could it possibly be?" Rose said with a frown.

"I'm just joking. No need to start getting upset with me already," Jackie said, getting defensive.

It was already starting. They were starting to argue with each other. She didn't want this to happen. Not at a time like this when she was already upset about Lily.

Rose took a deep breath, and Jackie did also because she knew that something was upsetting her daughter. She didn't want to argue with her either, especially not with her wedding coming up.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Jackie said, cutting to the chase about what was bothering Rose.

"Lily's . . ." Rose started, and then started to sob.

Jackie understood instantly. She knew that something terrible must have happened to Lily to cause this kind of reaction.

"Did she die?" Jackie said hesitantly.

"I don't know. Everyone else thinks so, but I believe that she's still alive. I can't explain it. I just feel like she's still alive in my hearts," Rose said passionately.

Rose held her breath as she realized what she had just said at the end of that sentence.

Jackie didn't seem to notice her daughter's mistake though.

"She's still alive then. The two of you are so close that I think that you would know better than anyone else. If you don't believe it, then don't let anyone else tell you otherwise!" Jackie said with a smile.

Rose hugged her mother and said, "Thank you. You always did know what to say to make me feel better."

"That's my job," Jackie said with a smile.

Then Jackie looked at her in growing realization as she felt her daughter's increased heart rate through the hug. She added that with the word "hearts" that was just now starting to process in her mind, and she suddenly knew that Rose had changed.

Rose could see the look of shock come on her face and read it instantly. Her mother knew!

Jackie looked at her with a growing fear on her face. Rose knew that she was afraid that she would lose her now that she had become a Time Lady.

If you had lost me, would I be here now seeking comfort from you, mum? Rose said in Jackie's mind.

Jackie started at Rose's words suddenly appearing in her brain.

Rose smiled sweetly at her as Jackie realized that she was showing off to her. Jackie realized that if she was showing off that of course she still cared what she thought, and she was trying to present what happened as something cool and exciting so that she wouldn't be upset about it.

"What happened? How did you change?" Jackie asked finally.

"It turns out that I was a Time Lady all along. We have a way of turning ourselves human and into an infant again. I just finally realized it and used my old fob watch that you found with me to change me back," Rose said.

Jackie began to get upset now as she realized that Rose knew that she was adopted, and that she had lied to her about it.

Rose quickly nipped that fear in the bud as she hugged her mother again.

"I'm not mad. I'm very glad that you were the one who found me and took care of me. You made me into the person that I am today, and I love you. You're my mum, no matter what!" Rose said.

Jackie began to look relieved and started to calm down.

"So you turned out to be just like him then? I guess that explains why you two always got along so well," Jackie said.

Rose smiled nervously.

"You're not going to believe this in a thousand years, Mum. There's another reason why the two of us took to each other like we did. I'm not just any old Time Lady to him, you see?" Rose said.

Jackie's eyes bugged out as she realized what Rose was saying.

"Oh, my! You were already his wife! That explains everything about your relationship with him then, doesn't it?" Jackie said with her eyes staying large at all the shocks she was getting today.

"Why did you change in the first place, and why did I find you?" Jackie asked.

Rose explained how she had saved the Earth from the Daleks, and then had had to change in order to save herself as her TARDIS crashed. She explained how she thought that her TARDIS would have picked her because she didn't have a child of her own and couldn't have one.

Jackie just looked at her in complete shock now without speaking. Rose knew that Jackie was simply overwhelmed by it all. She had already told her too much today already.

She decided to tell her about her real relationship with Lily and Bad Wolf later. She certainly wasn't going to mention Jenny at the moment either if she didn't want her mum's head to explode! She didn't want to tell her anything else because she didn't want to upset her any further. She was here to reassure her that she was still her little girl, and that she wanted her to come to her wedding. That was all that she needed to tell her for right now.

She waited until Jackie started to look more like herself again before she spoke again.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked her gently.

"Yeah! It's just a lot to take in. I'll be okay though. Don't worry," Jackie said to her with a gentle smile.

Rose just kept looking at her worried anyway.

Jackie couldn't help but smile. Whatever else had happened to her, she was definitely still her Rose. Rose had always worried more about her than she had herself. With all that Rose had been through and was still going through, she was more worried about her! That was her Rose in a nutshell!

Rose waited while Jackie, Pete, and Tony dressed and prepared to go with her to the wedding. Then, they all got into the TARDIS, and Rose took them back to the main universe. Her family just looked at her unbelieving as she operated the TARDIS by herself. Then, they were really overwhelmed by Gallifrey.

"It's amazing! The Doctor's stories didn't do it justice," Jackie said in awe.

"Jackie! Pete! Tony! It's so good to see you all. Especially you,Tony. I'm the Doctor! I'm sure your mum has told me all about me. Don't believe a word of it!" The Doctor said joking.

Tony laughed at this and said, "I've only heard good things."

The Doctor looked at him in disbelief.

"That seems hard to believe. You're sure that your mum never called me the Devil or anything like that?" the Doctor joked.

"Pretty sure," Tony said as he snickered.

"So you've changed your appearance again. You look like a kid now," Jackie said.

"So I've been told," The Doctor replied with a small smile.

"You don't look old enough to get married or to drive," Jackie joked.

"Mum, leave him alone," Rose said as she laughed.

"I'm just having fun with him," Jackie said with a sly smile.

"You certainly haven't changed Jackie. Not one little bit," The Doctor said with a sigh.

As Rose's family settled into their temporary living quarters on Gallifrey, other guests began to appear. The Doctor went to visit and collect Sergeant Benton, Captain Yates, and Harry Sullivan from his days at UNIT. They became a part of his Groomsmen and made his side of the wedding more equal with Rose's. Jo Grant and Liz Shaw also came as guests on the Doctor's side. In a surprise, an older Ace had appeared also. She said that a future Rose had brought her because she thought that it was appropriate that she be here for the wedding. The present Rose hadn't met her just yet so she was a guest for the Doctor too.

Donna announced to them that she was going to be giving a toast as well right after Jack. The Doctor cringed at that. It was bad enough that Jack was going to speak. Who knew what Donna was going to say!

Everything seemed to be more or less set up. He even had someone in mind to preside over the ceremony although he wasn't sure if Rose would agree to her or not. He hoped that she would.

He even had the rings. He felt them in his pocket. He had kept his all of these years. His was his original wedding ring. He had bought her a new one to replace the one that she lost in the explosion of her TARDIS. He couldn't wait for her to see it. He was going to give the ring to her soon when it seemed like everything had settled down as far as the preparations were concerned. He had already chosen Mickey to double as his Ring Bearer and one of his Groomsmen.

The wedding would start soon, and he hoped that this time it would be perfect for Rose's sake. He didn't want anything to go wrong this time.

**Next Time: An unexpected guest arrives, and it's probably who you think it is but definitely now who Rose thinks it is. Plus the Doctor gives Rose the ring. The wedding begins, and we find out who is conducting the ceremony. Of course, things don't go according to plan as even more uninvited guests show up and disrupt the ceremony! Chaos ensures!**


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER 50

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**Special Note: I have a poll up now on my profile that invites all of my readers to make a choice as to what Jenny's second name should be. I'll keep it up a few more days until we have a clear winner, and then I'll put the answer in as Jenny's new battle name in War of the Guardians.**

Rose was waiting for her wedding dress to arrive. She had found it in a clothing store on Earth in Paris. Romana, of all people, had suggested that she go there. She said that she had visited the store once with the Doctor when they had gone to Paris together to battle someone called Count Scarlioni.

The dress was worth an obscene amount of money, and she almost felt bad paying that much for it. Almost! It was white, even though that particular ship that the white dress symbolized had sailed hundreds of years ago for her. She preferred the white because she was an old fashioned girl. It was backless and off the shoulder and it was incredibly tight and clung to her in all the right places. She hoped that she would be able to breathe in it. The train on the dress seemed to be as long as the Doctor's old scarf if not longer. She wondered if half the bridesmaids would trip on it going up the aisle. Finally, it had a full veil that covered her face and that she had trouble seeing through when she tried it on. She would have to use Bad Wolf to keep from tripping and falling onto her face. All in all, she thought that it was gorgeous!

She was waiting for Jenny and Susan to bring it to her. They had gone hours ago in the TARDIS to retrieve it. What was taking so long? She wondered. She knew they weren't big shoppers so why hadn't they come back yet?

She soon got her answer when the TARDIS materialized, and Lily stepped out of it! Jenny and Susan came out with big toothy grins right behind her.

"Guess who we found wandering around Paris?" Jenny said with a grin.

Rose grabbed Lily in her arms and smothered her in a bear hug. She didn't let go for several long minutes, and it didn't look like she was going to release her anytime soon.

"Can't . . . breathe!" Lily managed to gasp out between breaths.

Rose quickly let he go while Lily swallowed in mouthfuls of air.

"Sorry! Where were you? How did you get to Paris?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"I was kidnapped by some goon that this group called the Ouroboros hired. They wanted to keep me a prisoner in this weird place, and they did for a while. They didn't count on me being too hard headed to be held in one place against my will for long though. I managed to find a way out, and I found myself in Paris! There must have been a gateway between the place I was being held at and Earth. They must be on Earth too. Anyway, I wandered around Paris lost until I came across Jenny and Susan. How lucky can you get?" Lily said with a grin.

Yes, too lucky! Doesn't it seem very convenient that she just happened to show up in Paris at the same time as Jenny and Susan? the TARDIS said to Rose in her head.

What are you trying to imply exactly? That my own mum is working with the Ouroboros to hurt me? You'd better be careful in the accusations you make! My mum would never hurt me! Rose thought back to the timeship in anger.

Maybe she's under their control, Rose. Did you ever think of that? Of course she wouldn't hurt you normally, but if she's being controlled she is liable to do anything. Please listen to me, my precious one. I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm trying to keep you safe! Something is wrong here. I can feel it! the TARDIS insisted.

I'll be careful then, but I think that you're wrong. Mum's too tough to let them get to her. She just pulled off one of her patented impossible escapes. That's all! Rose said, still in denial.

Just be careful and watch her closely. Don't trust her until you're sure that she's safe. I know it goes against your own basic instincts not to trust your own family but promise you'll do this. Humor an old girl, will you? the TARDIS said to her in a passionate plea.

Okay. I'll do it, but I don't like it! Rose admitted to the TARDIS. Rose could feel the ship relax in her mind.

The Doctor came up to Lily, and he hugged her too. Rose noticed though that he too acted suspicious once she told him how she had escaped.

You don't believe her? Rose asked through their link.

Let's just say that they let her go a little too easily the Doctor replied.

Rose frowned. Even the Doctor thought that something was wrong with Lily's sudden reappearance. Why couldn't she just be reunited with her mother just in time for her wedding? Why couldn't she just be lucky for once? The universe could let her be lucky just this once, right?

"Are you okay?" Lily asked her with a worried look on her face. She certainly acted like Lily.

"Yeah! I guess I'm just still upset about them having had you for so long, and I still don't know why they did it. I'm just glad you're here, and you're safe. I almost died when I thought that you had . . ." Rose started to cry and couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'm okay. I made it, see?" Lily said as she hugged her tightly.

When Lily let her go, Rose thought that she could see a feeling of guilt on her face. Why would she be feeling guilty? It wasn't her fault that she was kidnapped. She just kept seeing that guilty look on Lily's face though. She kept looking like she wanted to tell her about something but couldn't for some reason. What if the TARDIS and the Doctor were right, and Lily was being forced to do something against her will?

She didn't want to scan Lily with her power but maybe she should. She was afraid to do so though because she didn't want to upset her mum. There was no way she could let her know that she was scanning her without arousing her suspicions and admitting that she thought that she might be under mental control. That wouldn't go over well with her she thought.

The Doctor brought out a small box and held it out to Rose. He got on one knee and asked, "Rose Tyler, will you marry me again?"

Rose was totally caught off guard and looked at him in shock for a minute.

She quickly recovered and smiled as she said, "Of course I will, you silly man! You look like you thought that I was going to say no!"

The Doctor had looked terrified when she hadn't said anything for a minute.

"I guess I just thought that maybe you had wised up and realized that you could do so much better than me!" the Doctor said, only half joking.

"Don't even joke about that! You know that you're the only one I'll ever love, Doctor. I'm just not smart enough to say no to you. If loving you is stupid, then I'm just the stupidest girl in the universe I guess," Rose said with one of her huge face wide grins as she put her arms around him.

"Thanks, I think," the Doctor said with a grin.

"You know what I mean, you big dope," Rose said as she lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

The Doctor just grinned at how lucky he was to have someone as extraordinary as her marry him . . . twice!

He gave her the box, and she opened it to see the beautiful ring inside. It was made out of pure gold and it shined like a star. The huge diamond in the center and the emeralds and rubies on the sides of it nearly put her eyes out with the light that reflected off of them!

"It's incredible! Where did you find this?" Rose asked in pure fascination with it as she held it.

"I picked it up from an old friend of mine named Sabalom Glitz. He's not exactly always been known for being honest, but he swore up and down to me that he got this ring legally. He said that it belonged to some queen that had fallen on hard times and had to sell it. Glitz sold it to me at a bargain because I might have saved his life a couple of times in the past. Don't worry. I checked it myself, and it's real. I wouldn't dare give you a fake," the Doctor said.

"Not if you know what's good for you," Rose said with a grin.

She couldn't take her eyes off of it and only hesitantly gave it back to him. He had to give it to Mickey to hold until the wedding.

"Thank you so much! I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you! I know that," Rose said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

The Doctor looked at her in shock. How could she say that? It was obvious that she only deserved the best of everything and even that wouldn't be good enough for her!

When he told her so to her face, she just blushed and gave him a much more passionate kiss that lasted for a long time.

Lily interrupted after several minutes had passed with a loud clearing of her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt but you two have a wedding to go to soon. Can I see the ring?" Lily asked.

The Doctor gave it to her hesitantly. He still didn't trust her.

Lily looked at it and held it in her hand for a minute. Then, she gave it back to the Doctor and said, "It's beautiful! Thank you for being so good to her!"

The Doctor did a double take. Lily never said anything nice to him! She was always insulting him no matter what he did or said. He knew that she actually liked him, but it just wasn't their relationship. His mother-in-law just couldn't say anything complimentary to him, or she would ruin her tough as nails image that she had spent centuries creating around him.

Even Rose looked at her funny.

"Are you okay, mum? You're being nice to the Doctor. That never happens!" she said as she looked at her in concern.

Lily gave her a pointed look as if she were trying to tell her something.

"I'm just tired I guess. You know me. I always make fun of Baby Face here when I'm in my right state of mind. I've been through a lot today though. It's almost as if I'm a different person today," Lily said with a meaningful tone to her voice.

Rose knew that something was wrong now. She just didn't know what to do about it as long as her mum didn't try anything. She didn't want to cause a scene with her or to keep her from attending the wedding. 

"If there's something wrong, please tell me. I want to help," Rose whispered in her ear, but Lily said nothing. She just smiled at her but looked worried at the same time.

We have to keep an eye on her Rose thought to the Doctor.

The Doctor agreed with a slight nod of his head to her.

After a few more hours of celebration, everyone that was going to the wedding got into the TARDIS; and they were all soon on their way to New Earth.

Jackie got yet another shock as Jenny walked up to Rose in front of her and said, "I'm so happy for you, Mum. I just know that you're going to be the most beautiful bride there ever was!"

"Mum?!" Jackie said in shock.

"Grandmother, I just wanted to wish you good luck at the wedding! I know that it's going to be wonderful!" Susan said as she just then walked up to Rose from across the crowded console room.

"Grandmother?!" Jackie said as her face turned pale.

"Girls, this is my mum, Jackie. Mum, this is my daughter, Jenny and my granddaughter, Susan. I'll tell you about them later," Rose promised with a small smile.

Jackie just looked at her with her mouth open.

The TARDIS arrived in the middle of a huge wedding hall, and the Face of Boe was there with his employees to greet them.

"Hello, everyone! I'm so glad to be holding this wedding for my good friends today. I've even brought in a special guest to perform the wedding ceremony. I hope that she will meet your approval, Rose," Boe said with hesitation.

"Who is that?" Rose asked, suspicious.

Novice Hame walked out hesitantly from behind a curtain. She had obviously been told to wait there until the time was right.

"Hello, Rose. I'll understand if you don't want me performing the wedding. I know we haven't exactly had the best of histories together. I am legally sanctioned to perform the ceremony though, and I would consider it a way of repaying you for what happened between us before," Novice Hame said.

"Since when can a nun perform a wedding?" Jackie asked.

"It's the year five billion, Jackie. The churches have all changed with the times. I love how you didn't comment on her being a cat though. You're getting better at this!" the Doctor said with a grin.

"Well, I've come to expect anything when I travel with you," Jackie commented with a smirk.

Rose smiled at Novice Hame and said, "Yes, I'd love to have you perform the wedding but I don't believe in Santorini."

"That's okay. The Face of Boe already talked to me about that. I will be doing a state wedding ceremony," Novice Hame assured her.

"Good. Santorini and I didn't exactly get along too well although we ended up on good terms with each other," Rose said in a matter of fact tone.

Novice Hame just looked at her in absolute surprise.

"The Doctor and Rose tend to have that effect on people," Donna told the cat nun with a snicker.

Rose went off to get into her wedding dress and was accompanied by her bridesmaids and both of her families. Lily had sensed that Jackie didn't know about her yet, and so she kept quiet about their true relationship. Jenny and Susan, who Rose talked to about it after the incident in the TARDIS, didn't bring it up either.

The Doctor shuffled off to get into his suit and was joined by his groomsmen.

All of the guests sat down and waited as wedding music started to play.

Then, the Doctor showed up in an elegant black suit with, of course, a black bow tie on top. He walked up the aisle and stood there waiting for Rose. Novice Hame continued to look nervous as she stood in front of everyone in ceremonial clothing. She had never performed a wedding before. The Face of Boe encouraged her to do it against her best judgment. He said that she would be the perfect choice.

Marina came out and started throwing flowers on the floor as the ceremony began.

Rose slowly walked down the aisle in her wedding dress as her bridesmaids held out her wedding train behind her. She was accompanied by Koschei on her right side and Pete on her left side. She wanted a person from her life as Arkytior and her life as Rose to walk with her. Koschei had been willing to step aside for Lily, but she told him to go ahead and give Rose away as planned.

Everyone in the room looked at Rose in awe as she looked breathtakingly beautiful walking down the aisle.

The Doctor looked at her as if he were hypnotized as she drew closer to him. He never even blinked. He had been all throughout time and space, but he had never seen any sight to compare to her anywhere. He could honestly say that she was the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen!

She stopped next to him, and he continued to stare at her without stopping.

"Does the dress look that good?" Rose asked.

"No, you do!" the Doctor admitted.

"Keep it up, mister; and I'll give you the wedding kiss early!" Rose said as she flushed under the veil.

"It might be worth ruining the ceremony for," The Doctor quipped.

Rose lightly slapped him on the arm.

The ceremony began, and Novice Hame got to the part where she asked if anyone had just cause for the two of them not to be married.

Lily couldn't hold her tongue any longer. She couldn't let Rose die!

"Yes, I do. I don't object to the wedding as much as I do to Rose putting that ring on. I switched it. I have the real ring in my pocket. The one that Mickey has is a fake. It's a trap. If you had put it on, Rose; it would have sent a lethal dose of aspirin into your body. There's a hidden pin inside of it that would have pricked your finger as you put it on. The Ouroboros were following you, Doctor. They knew what kind of ring it was, and they made an exact copy. They're always watching you. They know everything that you're doing," Lily warned them.

A moment later, a TARDIS materialized right behind the Doctor and Rose; and another Lily popped out and shouted, "Don't put on that ring!"

The other Lily came up beside her and said, "I already told them that. I couldn't let them do it!"

The Lily from the TARDIS smiled at her.

"They can't even get my clone to kill my little girl! That's good to know," she said with a soft smile.

"Our love for Rose is beyond even their control," the clone Lily said.

"Apparently so! You have failed. Therefore, we must take steps to ensure that this wedding goes as scheduled, and theWolf dies!" said a voice from behind them all.

They all turned to see an army of Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, and evil literary characters from the Land of Fiction that had suddenly appeared in the wedding hall. They were led by a man in black body armor wearing a helmet that covered his entire head. The helmet had an Ouroboros symbol, a snake swallowing its own tail, on the forehead.

"Destroy them all!" the man in black shouted.

"My friends will have something to say about that," the real Lily said as Robin Hood, Lancelot, the Three Musketeers, and a host of other literary heroes poured forth from the TARDIS that had brought Lily there.

"We will stop these foul beasts for you, my lady," Robin Hood said.

"I can handle them too you know. I have been trained in the art of combat," Lily insisted.

"A woman fighting?" Robin Hood said shocked.

"Watch me," Lily said with a sly smile as she grabbed a sword from one of the knights.

The other Lily joined the battle as well with a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows on her back.

Rose turned into Bad Wolf and confronted the man in black.

"You're Ouroboros then?" Rose asked.

"Oh, no. I am an Ouroboros. All of the servants of the true Ouroboros call themselves that name to honor her, but there is only one true mistress. You will not live to see the true Ouroboros! She has ordered your death, Bad Wolf. You will die, and she will take over this universe. All will serve her, or they will perish!" the Ouroboros said and then laughed.

There was something familiar about that laugh Rose thought.

The wedding quickly descended into chaos as good and evil literary characters duked it out alongside Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, and our heroes. The Face of Boe had already evacuated the guests to safety in another room because he had already known what was coming today.

"I'm so sorry, Rose!" the Doctor said with a sad expression as they fought side by side with their screwdrivers out.

"It's okay. We'll soon sort all of these bozos out, and then we'll carry on with the wedding like nothing happened. This is just another ordinary day, Doctor! Nothing to get worked up about!" Rose said with a smile as she set a nearby Dalek on fire with a burst of golden energy.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" the Doctor said to her with pure love in his eyes.

"Yes, but I can always stand to hear it more. Serenade me!" Rose said as another Dalek went flying through the air screaming behind her.

This wedding was already going just as well as she thought that it would Rose thought. Oh, well! It could have been worse. The Daleks could have started singing opera! She joked to herself.

**Next: The battle continues as the Doctor and Rose try to deal with their uninvited guests in time to continue their wedding. Will they beat the bad guys before their allotted time for the wedding is up or will the next couple have to say their vows in front of a Dalek? "I now pronounce you both . . . EXTERMINATED!"**


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER 51

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**Special Note: I have a poll up now on my profile that invites all of my readers to make a choice as to what Jenny's second name should be. I'll keep it up a few more days until we have a clear winner, and then I'll put the answer in as Jenny's new battle name in War of the Guardians.**

Rose and the Doctor had started doing their "Dance" at the very beginning of the battle. They began using their sonic screwdrivers to take out Daleks and Cybermen left and right while at the same time holding hands and slowly dodging and spinning out of the way of all incoming attacks as they came. It always seemed to an outside observer as though they were dancing.

They were singlehandedly taking on the entire group of Daleks and Cybermen and keeping them occupied as they slowly destroyed them all one by one.

Lily, meanwhile, was doing pretty well against Cardinal Richelieu's musketeers, Mordred's evil knights, and numerous pirates and other villains from literature. She plowed through them like a whirlwind and quickly left a pile of injured, unconscious and screaming men in her wake! Robin Hood, D'Artagnan, and Lancelot just looked at her in awe as if they couldn't believe their eyes.

"My lady, where did you learn to fight so effectively?" Robin Hood said with his mouth open.

"The Time Lord Academy back on Gallifrey. Also, I picked up a thing or two on Earth. I used to visit there sometimes before my daughter was born. I got into a lot of trouble there. I'm not just an incredibly gorgeous face, you know!" Lily said with a grin.

"You certainly are not. I didn't think that it was possible, but I actually find myself even more attracted to you than I already was. You are magnificent! You are a woman who is my equal in every way!" Robin Hood said in awe.

"You sure know how to flatter a girl, Robin! You keep that up, and I'm liable to think you're serious!" Lily said as she broke the nose of another pirate and sent him flying to the ground.

"I've never been more serious, my lady," Robin Hood admitted.

"That's what scares me," Lily said in a low voice to herself where he couldn't hear her.

Meanwhile the clone Lily was also doing well in battle. She was more than holding her own against the Sontarans and bested a number of them in hand to hand combat. She had also been shooting arrows in the probic vents of some of them as she took them by surprise.

"Such a warrior is hard to find. Who are you, noble one?" a voice said to clone Lily.

"I don't know anymore. I used to be called Lily, but I'm not really her. I'm a copy of her. I'm just a clone. I suppose I'm nothing!" clone Lily said upset.

"Such a fine warrior is not nothing, and being a clone does not make you any less real," said the voice again. It was a Sontaran. He made a gesture of truce, and the two of them went off to the side to talk.

"What can we call you in the legends to come? Since you are a clone, you can name yourself. How do you wish to be addressed in the future?" the Sontaran asked curious.

Clone Lily thought about it for a moment, and then said with a smile, "Call me Violet. I always liked violets! I'm Violet Wright!"

"An excellent name! Do you wish to return to battle then, Violet?" the Sontaran said.

"In a minute. With all due respect, why are you attacking my daugh-, uh, niece? Why are you doing battle against a woman on her wedding day? Where is the honor in that?" Violet asked.

She decided to start thinking of Rose as her niece because Rose already had two mothers. Now, she could be a fun aunt!

"We are trying to save the universe. The Ouroboros told us that the Bad Wolf has plans to dominate the universe if we don't stop her now. They said that she had already done so to their universe, and that they are rebelling against her cruelty. They are trying to keep her reign from spreading here," the Sontaran told her.

"They're lying to you! As with all of the best lies, they're couching their lies in the truth. Only they aren't talking about my niece. They're talking about their leader, the Ouroboros. The Ouroboros conquered and subjected her own universe with her great power, and now she has come here to this universe to do the same thing to all of you!" Violet said.

"How do you know all of this?" the Sontaran said skeptically.

"I was created by them to kill my niece. They tried to brainwash me into killing her, but it didn't take because the love of the original Lily was too strong. The Ouroboros cannot overcome true love. Even she can't change someone's heart! This will be her undoing someday I hope. You have to tell the others that. They are making war against an innocent woman. Rose Tyler is a kind and loving person and would never enslave others. Tell them to lay down their arms for the sake of honor!" Violet pleaded.

The Sontaran smiled at her and nodded. He went to talk to the others while Violet rejoined the battle.

Soon the Sontarans stopped fighting and left the wedding hall. One of them came up to Violet while she fought some literary bad guys and said, "Tell Rose Tyler that we apologize! We will gladly join her when she inevitably wishes to do battle against the Ouroboros if she will have us! The Ouroboros have tricked us, and we wish to regain our honor."

Violet smiled and said, "I will, noble warrior. Thank you for realizing the truth! I will always think of the Sontarans as noble and valiant from now on."

The Sontaran smiled at her and saluted. He left as well as he transmatted back to his ship.

Violet went back to fighting and silently communicated what she had done to Lily, who was not only astonished but was also quite proud of her new "sister". She decided that she liked Violet, and she had accepted her as at least a friend after she had told her of how she had singlehandedly took the Sontarans out of the fight without throwing a punch.

Lily was also receiving help from another unexpected source as the vampire from the Land of Fiction enslaved the other fictional characters to her cause by using his mental powers. They had already worked on Morbius and had forced him to reveal that the way out of the Land of Fiction was the TARDIS that the Ouroboros had provided him, which had been invisible. It was now Lily's TARDIS.

Lily had used this TARDIS to get to her daughter's wedding just in time. Well, it would have been in time if Violet hadn't overcome her brainwashing and confessed just a minute before. It seemed that a Lily was going to save the day no matter what!

The vampire's enslaved army were slowly helping turn the odds against the other characters working for the Ouroboros. She never thought that she would be glad to be working with a vampire! She used to fight vampires a long time ago when they were the mortal enemies of the Time Lords. It was days like this that she realized just how old she was!

Practically ancient! The Doctor said in her mind as he and Rose passed by. They had already taken care of all of the Daleks and Cybermen, who were lying in a heap in the middle of the wedding hall. Now, they were joining the battle against the literary villains as they were the only ones left other than the lone Ouroboros.

Stuff it, Bow Tie Boy! You're no spring chicken yourself! Lily thought back to him.

Leave my mum alone, or I'll slap you! Rose warned him mentally.

You won't have to, Rose. I'll slap that dead rodent he calls a hair style off of his head all by myself! Lily thought back to both Rose and the Doctor.

Lily could hear Violet laughing in her head. She decided that she liked her new twin even more.

Soon the evil fictional characters were all subdued in one way or another. All that was left was the lone Ouroboros soldier.

He found himself surrounded, but he didn't seem worried. He just continued to laugh.

Rose knew that she had heard that laugh somewhere before.

"Who are you? Why do you want to kill me?" Rose demanded.

"I wish to kill you because my mistress demands it. You are a threat to her, and she will not let you stop her from making the universe perfect. Only a universe in her image can reach perfection. She is all knowing and wise. Her way is best!" the Ouroboros soldier said as though he had been brainwashed.

"What did she do to you? You sound like you've been hypnotized," Rose said.

"No one controls me. I control them. I have merely come to realize that her way is the best. She has brought a new Golden Age to our universe, and now she wishes to bring her gift to yours. You, however, are standing in the way. You believe in free will, and my mistress realized long ago that free will is the problem. You will never bring peace to the universe as long as it exists," the Ouroboros soldier proclaimed.

"She's not going to roll in here and start taking over this universe. Not if I can help it. I already took down the Guardians to save everything, and I'll take down your mistress too," Rose promised.

The Ouroboros soldier began his insane laughter again.

"Others have tried, and they have all fallen. None can oppose her. She is the undisputed ruler of her universe, and now she will be the ruler of this one. She will crush you and your daughter, Bad Wolf! The Children of the Wolf will not be allowed to prosper!" the man said as he started to laugh again.

Rose flew into anger as Jenny was threatened and blasted him into unconsciousness with a golden bolt of energy. She then pulled the helmet off of him to reveal his face to the others.

Most of them didn't recognize him but Rose, the Doctor, Lily, Violet, Marissa, and the Master did. It had once been a very familiar face to all of them, especially one of them.

None of them could believe what they were seeing as it began to sink into them just who their enemy must be.

It was the face of the first incarnation of the Master!

"The Ouroboros. They're Time Lords. They must be the Time Lords of another universe!" The Doctor said in horror.

"Who is their leader then?" Rose asked as she continued to stare at the other Koschei in shock.

**Next: The wedding continues uninterrupted this time as the events of the day are pushed aside for a while. Let the celebrations begin! Listen to Jack and Donna make speeches and watch the Doctor squirm! **

**Coming Soon: Who is the Ouroboros leader? Why does she want to kill Rose and her daughter? The answers may shock you! **


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER 52

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**I added the Tuxedo of Doom in for a minute thanks to a suggestion from Greekgirrl. I can't believe that I forgot about it for the first part!**

**Special Note: I have a poll up now on my profile that invites all of my readers to make a choice as to what Jenny's second name should be. I'll keep it up a few more days until we have a clear winner, and then I'll put the answer in as Jenny's new battle name in War of the Guardians.**

The wedding was back on schedule once more. Lily had taken everyone who belonged there back to the Land of Fiction. All of them went back except for Robin Hood, of course. She came back with him as her special guest to the wedding. Rose couldn't say that she was too surprised. It was obvious that the two of them had something going on with each other. Her mother kept trying to deny it though.

The Face of Boe had gotten his employees to clean up the wedding hall in record time. Everything was soon set back in place where it had been before the battle knocked it all over the place, and the chairs were placed back in the center of the room.

The guests were all seated once again, and they all waited in breathless anticipation for the ceremony to start back up again. They were all half afraid that someone else would barge in and interrupt the wedding again, but this time thankfully no one came.

Novice Hame finally came back out again, and the Doctor joined her a minute later.

Several of the Doctor's old companions gasped as they recognized that he had changed from the suit that he had been wearing earlier and into the Tuxedo of Doom!

Martha stomped up to the stage and said, "What are you thinking wearing that? Hasn't this day been bad enough already?!:

"My suit was damaged in the fight, and this was all that I had left to wear that fit the occasion!" the Doctor pouted.

"Really?! The TARDIS couldn't have given you something?" Donna shouted to him as she too noticed what he was wearing.

"I'm going to prove that this suit isn't cursed! Besides I look cool in it. You said I look like James Bond yourself, Martha," the Doctor said with a smug look on his face.

"That was your last incarnation. Although you do still look pretty good in it," Martha had to admit.

Donna flashed her an angry look.

"You're not helping, Martha! He needs to change into something else right away before Rose sees him. She'll slap him silly," Donna said.

"I'm keeping this on. No one's changing my mind either," The Doctor said with determination.

A second later, River Song appeared out of thin air with a meson blaster in her hand pointed straight at him!

"Back into the TARDIS, now!" She ordered him.

The Doctor gave Amy an angry stare as she laughed at him. It was obvious who had ratted him out to River!

"Traitor!" he said to her.

The women dragged him pouting back into the TARDIS as the guests laughed at his antics.

Rose could hear them laughing all the way back in her dressing room. She was fixing her wedding dress and making it all clean again with her Bad Wolf powers after it had been through the ringer during the fight.

"What is going on out there?" Rose asked Lily, who had just come in from the wedding hall.

"Nothing. The Doctor is just being his usual stupid self," Lily lied.

"He wore the Tuxedo of Doom, didn't he?" Rose asked with a sigh.

Lily nodded with a grin on her face.

"I knew it! I'm surprised he didn't wear it the first time! He just loves that thing for some reason. Well, I assume that the others are making him change it then?" Rose asked.

Lily nodded again with a giggle.

"River made sure of it!" she said.

Rose laughed at that image as she said, "Bless that woman! She saved me from having to give him the mother of all slaps! I would hate to do that on our wedding day. At least I would hate to do it in front of everyone else anyway! I don't want everyone to think that I'm violent!"

"It's okay, Rose. They all know the Doctor so they won't think a thing about it if they see you slap him around a little!" Lily said with a snicker.

Rose laughed at her and hugged her.

"I'm so glad that you're here! I thought that I had lost you forever!" Rose said. and she started to get upset.

Lily immediately hugged her and whispered, "Not a chance! I'm too tough to die! Everyone knows that! Stop crying. This is a happy day."

Then, Lily smiled as she attempted to cheer Rose up.

"On second thought, you're marrying the Doctor . . . again! Maybe you should be crying," she joked.

Rose smiled and hugged her mother close again.

They could hear the wedding music start, and Rose put her wedding gown back on with a snap of her fingers.

"There's my cue!" Rose said.

This time, Lily led Rose down the aisle with Pete on her other side once again. Koschei had graciously bowed out this time at Lily's request. He hadn't been too eager to show himself this time anyway after what had happened before with the other Koschei. He didn't want to mar Rose's moment any more than it already had been.

The Doctor was now wearing another black suit with a black bow tie on top. It looked better made and more expensive than the original one had. The Doctor had to admit that the girls had been right. This suit was certainly a better choice than the Tuxedo of Doom had been.

He gawked at Rose again in the dress even though he had already seen her in it. She still took his breath away every time he saw her in it!

She stood next to him, and the ceremony started up once again with Novice Hame looking like she was about to cough up a hairball from nervousness.

"Ladies and gentlemen and other assorted beings, we are gathered here today to witness the wedding between these two most extraordinary people. I am honored to perform this ceremony for them as they renew their vows today. I must ask everyone again that if anyone has just cause as to why these two people should not be married, please let them speak now," Novice Hame said as she looked like she desperately hoped that no one would.

Donna stood up and gave everyone in the room a death glare for several long moments.

No one made a sound except for Rose who was trying very hard to stifle a laugh.

As Donna sat back down, Novice Hame resumed the ceremony.

"Do either of you have anything to say to each other before I ask you to renew your vows?" she said to the Time Lord couple.

The Doctor spoke first.

"I've loved you almost as long as I can remember. I loved you before I even knew what that word really meant. Everything I've ever done and everything that I've become is all because of you. I always did my best to make you proud of me even when I thought that you were dead. I never wanted to do anything to make me unworthy of you. Not that I ever was worthy! You are the most beautiful woman in all of creation, and I could not hope to be good enough to even glance at you across a crowded room. Yet, here I am! The luckiest man in the entire universe! Not only did I get you to marry me once but twice. I also got the chance to fall in love with you all over again as Rose, when I didn't even know who you were. It just shows how we were meant to be with each other because we found each other over and over again no matter how much the universe tried to keep us apart! I love you so much that I would gladly marry you a thousand times over if you asked me to!" he said with a tear in his eyes at the end.

Rose looked at him with tears in her own eyes.

"I'm the lucky one! You're the most magnificent man in all of time and space! You always put yourself on the line saving everyone over and over again without hesitation. You never think about what's in it for you. You just go and help people whenever they need it. No one ever thanks you, and you never get a reward. You never even ask for one. You're the most selfless man I've ever known! You're a real hero if ever there was one! I consider myself privileged to get to be that special someone who gets to fight by your side. I'm the one who never quite feels worthy of you! I'm so glad that you want to marry me not once but twice, and I'll tell you right now that I would be all too willing to marry you that thousand times if you asked me to!" Rose said with pure joy in her eyes.

Now the Doctor was openly crying without stopping.

"Do we have the rings?" Novice Hame asked.

Violet quickly gave the real ring to Mickey and took the fake one. He then proceeded to walk up the aisle and give them to the Doctor.

"Doctor, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" Novice Hame asked.

"I do," he said as he placed her ring on her finger.

"Rose Marion Tyler or Arkytior of the House of Lupinesglen, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" Novice Hame asked.

"I do," she said as she placed his original wedding ring back on his finger.

Novice Hame smiled as she said, "Then by the power invested in me by the government of New Earth and by special dispensation of Lady President Romana of the Time Lords, I now pronounce you once again man and wife! You may kiss the bride."

The Doctor lifted Rose's veil and gave her a long passionate kiss. Everyone in the room cheered and clapped in appreciation as they stood on their feet. Captain Jack let out a wolf whistle!

"I give you the Heads of the House of Lungbarrow!" Novice Hame said proudly as she finished the ceremony.

There was a huge cake with figures of the Doctor and Rose on top that looked amazingly like them at the reception afterwards. Rose cut the first piece of cake and licked a bit of the icing from her finger. As everyone sat down to eat, it was time for the toasts.

Jack stood up first. The Doctor began to sweat. He hoped that he hadn't made a mistake in letting Jack make a toast! Rose smiled an evil grin. If she knew Jack, this would be good!

"I've come here today to celebrate the Doctor's marriage to Rose as his Best Man. I love both of them like family, and I couldn't ask for two better friends. Rose is just like my little sister, and the Doctor is like the brother I never wanted or even asked for!" Jack started.

Everyone laughed except for the Doctor who began to turn red faced.

"You know it took the Doctor long enough to get together with Rose. I thought it would take him forever just to tell her that she looked nice. You know it took Rose destroying all of the Daleks at the Gamestation before he gave her a kiss. The only way she could get him to kiss her was to become the Bad Wolf! He had to kiss her, or she'd disintegrate him!" Jack joked.

Everyone laughed again but the Doctor who just looked pale.

"Now the two of them have no problem with showing their love for each other. I mean there's a reason why they call him the Doctor! Come on, Rose. I know you know what I'm talking about!" Jack said.

Everyone laughed again except for the Doctor and Rose. Rose had put the veil back over her now red face. She reminded herself to kill Jack later!

"I know he looks like a dweeb with that bow tie and the tweed, but everyone knows exactly why he's called a Lord! It's not just a title! He's earned it! Tell 'em, Rose!" Jack said

Both the Doctor and Rose had slid halfway under the table now in an attempt to hide.

"I'll lay off the hidden innuendos now, folks. My poor friends have suffered enough of my acid tongue. I have to say seriously that I've never known two people who deserved to be together more! I love them both dearly, and I am so glad that they found their way back to each other again. I have just one more thing to say Doctor. If you ever hurt Rose, I'll do the worst thing imaginable to you. I'll tell Donna, Jackie, Lily, Amy, and River on you! They'll make you think back with fondness to the good old days when you were just fighting Daleks and the Master! Just Jackie or Donna alone would send all of your worst enemies fleeing for their lives in terror!" Jack said with a sly grin.

Everyone laughed again except for Donna who glared at Jack. He wasn't winning any friends today!

"Well, I guess I'll end my speech now before Donna causes my head to explode. So here's to the happy couple! Thank you, everyone," Jack said as he took a drink and then sat down.

Donna stood up now and began her speech.

"Hello! I assure you that my speech won't be as slimy as Captain Innuendo's was. This is a wedding after all! I'm here to toast Rose as her Maid of Honor. She is a very special and unique person, and I have to tell you that if it wasn't for her that I wouldn't be here now! She saved my life when someone called the Trickster was trying to destroy me. She made me believe in myself and made me see that I was somebody. I know that if it wasn't for her that I would have never had the strength or courage to take on the Daleks during that whole 27 planets affair. That's what Rose does, she brings out the best in everyone! She always makes the universe seem like a brighter place just when it seems like it's at its darkest, and I'm proud to call her my friend!" Donna said with a warm smile as she looked at Rose.

"I don't know why she wants to marry this big hunk of nothing next to her though, but to each their own I guess. I mean he looks like a kid just out of preschool! People are going to call you a cradle robber, Rose!" Donna said laughing.

Rose put the veil back down on her face again. Her speech had been going so well too! Now she had to add Donna to her hit list.

"I'd still like to know just how the Doctor picked out that outfit. Did the Sontarans pick it out for him? Did he lose a bet? Was he wearing it as part of a Worst Dressed competition? I have no idea! Maybe Rose can do the impossible though and get him to wear some decent clothes.

She'd be doing the universe a favor if she could just burn all of his bow ties for him or at least chuck them in the nearest black hole!" Donna joked.

Somewhere River Song was laughing her head off. Her laughter reverberated throughout the hall.

"You know I'm just kidding you though, Spaceman. I love you to death really! I just hope that you actually dance well today. No more flailing giraffe moves please! You're embarrassing yourself not to mention all of the rest of the Time Lords out there! You make us all look unhip and uncoordinated. They're going to be spreading rumors out there that Time Lords can't dance, and I can dance the rug off the floor thank you very much! I'm a wonderful dancer. Don't make us all look bad, dumbo! Actually do a real dance today, okay!" Donna said to the Doctor with a wicked grin.

The Doctor groaned. It least she's not as bad as Jack though! He thought.

"Okay. I can see by the Doctor's face that I should sit down now. Here's to Rose and the Doctor! Thank you!" Donna said as she took a drink.

Everyone sat down to eat; and then later on, as Donna mentioned, there was a dance. The guests danced to the music of a certain Pop star who looked a lot like Rose.

The Doctor actually did a real dance this time, and he tore up the dance floor with Rose. His dance moves shocked everyone at how good that they were. Now that Rose was back, he actually cared about dancing well again. He wanted to give her only the best today!

"Maybe I got through to him after all," Donna joked as she looked at him in shock.

Once the wedding was over, the Doctor and Rose went off on their second honeymoon in the TARDIS. They went to visit Paris in the late 1800s. Rose had always wanted to go to Paris.

They wound up getting involved in a plot by the Kraal to send an android army to invade the Earth using the Eiffel Tower as a gateway. They had soon wound up chasing the androids through the catacombs of Paris as they attempted to save the city from being blown up by an android who looked an awful lot like a certain popular masked character from a broadway play in the future. It was certainly a novel way of spending a honeymoon, but Rose wouldn't have had it any other way!

**Next: The Ouroboros makes another move during the Doctor and Rose's second attempt at a honeymoon as our newlywed couple gets closer to figuring out just who she is. Plus Rose gets her revenge on Jack!**

**Coming Soon: Rose gets a surprise after her honeymoon. What is it? Also, what's going on between Robin Hood and Lily anyway?**


	53. Chapter 53

CHAPTER 53

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

The Doctor had decided to take Rose to a second location as he attempted to give her another chance at a honeymoon that would hopefully not be ruined this time. This time they had gone to the planet Karfel, which had a garden with singing plants in it.

The Doctor, his companion Peri, and a young H.G. Wells had saved the planet from going to war with their neighbors, the Bandrils, by overthrowing the evil dictator called the Borad and his army of androids. Naturally the inhabitants of Karfel were very grateful to the Doctor and had offered to let him spend his honeymoon there. They considered it a great honor.

Rose had loved the garden and so far the trip had been going well until the planet was invaded by more of the Ouroboros soldiers. The two of them had been asleep in the suite that had been so graciously provided to them when they had heard explosions coming from outside that woke them up immediately.

Rose snapped her fingers, and she was instantly dressed and ready to fight. She teleported outside and went to see what was going on.

"That's easy for you to do," The Doctor mumbled to himself as he slowly put his usual outfit on in a hurry.

Slow poke! Rose called to him in his head through their link.

I'm coming as quick as I can! the Doctor insisted as he rushed to get dressed.

He then found himself outside fully dressed and with his sonic screwdriver in his hand.

He just looked at Rose in surprise while she laughed at him.

"If I waited on you to get dressed, the fight would already be over. It looks like I'm going to have to get you dressed from now on, Slow Poke!" Rose kidded him.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed.

They both watched as the Ouroboros appeared in their TARDISes and began to attack the planet once again. They had already performed a hit and run attack just a few minutes before and had left several of the buildings in flames. No one had been hurt yet from what Rose could tell with her powers.

The TARDISes were War TARDISes and were firing missiles at the buildings, and then dematerializing before they could be hit by any weapons on the planet's surface. They were now firing on the planet for a second time, but this time Rose was ready for them.

Rose dissolved the missiles into atoms, and then forced the TARDISes to stay materialized. She would not allow them to leave this time.

The TARDISes landed, and the Ouroboros' alternate universe Time Lords got out and started firing stasers in all directions. Rose's eyes glowed, and the stasers melted into goo in their hands. She also caused their TARDISes to start shooting out with sparks and to shut down.

"Show off!" the Doctor said with a smile at her. He was actually very proud of her, of course.

The Ouroboros soldiers started attacking Rose and the Doctor even after Rose had so easily disarmed them. They came at them with their fists flailing, and Rose knew that they had been brainwashed by the Ouroboros. They were disregarding their own safety to attack her bare handed. Rose quickly stunned them with golden blasts from her hands.

It was then that the Ouroboros' real plan was revealed as the enemy TARDISes all exploded at once and bathed Rose with pure Vortex energy. She just had time to teleport the Doctor to safety before she was thrown to the ground and knocked unconscious by the impact of the explosions!

The Doctor rushed back to Rose's side and found her lying unconscious on the ground. He ran to her in horror and checked her pulse and vital signs. He checked her over with the Sonic Screwdriver until he was sure that she was alright. As far as he could determine, she was just stunned. He stood guard over her as he knew that another attack could come at any moment.

He was soon proven right when another person in dark armor and a dark cape around her shoulders appeared before him. He could tell this person was obviously a woman from her figure. She slowly walked closer to him while he stood in front of Rose protectively.

"So, you are the great Doctor that I have heard so much about," said a distorted voice. Her voice was so scrambled that it was impossible for him to recognize it as anything other than female. He wondered if she were an alternate version of someone that he knew.

"That would be me. And you are?" the Doctor said with a defiant look on his face.

"That would be telling, Doctor! I'm afraid that you'll have to figure that out by yourself. Are your other enemies so accommodating of you that they instantly blurt out all of their secrets to you immediately?" the woman said with a laugh.

"No, but I hope that one of them will slip up and eventually tell me anyway one day. One day that will work, I assure you," the Doctor told her with a grin.

The woman laughed, and it almost seemed as if she were a friend instead of a deadly enemy out to kill him.

"Of course it will. You're a funny little man, Doctor. I can see why she loves you so much. If only I had had someone like you in my own life. How different would it all have been?" the woman said to him with what almost sounded like regret in her voice.

"What do I call you? I can't just go around shouting "Hey, you!" Or do you prefer that?" the Doctor said with a grin.

"I am the Ouroboros, Doctor! I am the one that you fear so much. Do I look so fearsome in person? I wish you no harm. Just let me have Rose Tyler and her daughter. I will spare the rest of you, and you can all help me bring about peace to this universe. I only want what is best for everyone," the woman said in a calm voice.

"I won't let you lay a finger on my wife or my daughter. You're insane if you think that I'll just roll over and let you near either of them without a fight!" The Doctor said as his face changed from happy to angry in an instant.

The Ouroboros looked almost saddened at this outburst.

"I thought that that would be your reaction, but I wanted to give you a chance anyway. If you wish to die by your wife's side though, then so be it!" she said in what sounded like more regret.

She began to glow with dark energy, and she reminded him of the Black Guardian for a moment as she did so. She gestured at the Doctor, and he started to feel intense pain all throughout his body as she started to pull him apart, atom by atom!

Then his pain stopped as he was suddenly surrounded by golden energy, and his body began to pull itself back together. He smiled as he knew now that Rose was awake!

"Leave my husband alone, you crazy b- ." Rose started to say when the Ouroboros blasted her with a dark energy bolt and quickly drowned out her words.

"Uh uh! Language! You have a foul mouth, dear! I'm going to have to wash it out for you with my fists!" the Ouroboros said with laughter. The near gentleness that she had shown the Doctor earlier was now gone and replaced with sheer hatred for Rose.

"Fall, you stupid cow! You will not stand there and mock me any longer with your perfect little life!" the Ouroboros shouted at her with pure venom in her voice.

Rose got back to her feet and blasted the Ouroboros with so much energy that she went flying up into the air for hundreds of feet!

"Have fun in orbit, witch!" Rose shouted at her.

The Ouroboros was soon returning though as she went flying at Rose under her own power and slammed into her fists first! Rose was slammed through the ground, and both of them wound up fighting each other deep beneath the surface of Karfel. Their battle started causing earthquakes on the surface up above, and the inhabitants started running in a blind panic as the Doctor stood there helpless to do anything!

Meanwhile back on Gallifrey, Captain Jack had just gotten out of the shower when he discovered just how Rose had gotten him back for his toast. All of his clothes had disappeared and had been replaced by tweed suits with bow ties! He called Gwen Cooper on Earth and was about to get one of the Time Lords to take him back there to get another set of clothes for him to wear when to his horror Gwen told him that all of his clothes on Earth had suddenly changed to tweed suits with bow ties as well!

He bought some new clothes at a clothing shop that had sprung up for tourists on Gallifrey. As he went to put them on though, he soon discovered that he was wearing a tweed suit and a bow tie!

"No!" Jack screamed as he now realized that Rose had zapped him so that everything he owned would turn into tweed suits with bow ties.

He would have to do a huge amount of begging for forgiveness to get her to undo this one!

Donna smirked at him as she had found out what Rose had done to him. She had gotten off relatively easy compared to him. Rose had just turned her hair purple with white polka dots in it. That was nowhere near as bad as having to wear bow ties and tweed though she thought with a snicker!

**Next: The battle between Rose and the Ouroboros continues as our mystery villainess finally reveals her identity to them!**


	54. Chapter 54

CHAPTER 54

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**The Poll is closed. I've added the votes that I received in reviews to the ones in the poll and the winner is Time's Angel! Thank you! Jenny has her own nickname now that I'll add into the story. **

The Doctor rushed back into the TARDIS as he quickly came up with a plan to help Rose.

I just hope that I don't blow us both up in the process, old girl! he thought to himself as he looked at the TARDIS console.

Somewhere in the middle of the planet of Karfel, Rose and the Ouroboros were still locked in battle together. They continued to attack each other with every bit of power that they had at their command, but neither one seemed to be gaining an advantage.

"Fall! Just fall!" the Ouroboros screamed at Rose.

"Sorry, but there's one thing that you need to learn about me: I never give up! I just keep going and going until I win. I'm just too stubborn to give up I suppose. I haven't fought this long and this hard to establish a life with the Doctor to give it up now. I won't let you or anyone else pull us apart ever again, do you hear me? Never again!" Rose screamed as she let loose a massive blast of energy at the Ouroboros.

The black armored woman went flying out of the pit and landed with a crash on Karfel's surface that shook the entire area! Rose swiftly came after her as she floated up out of the pit and stood over her in anger.

"Who are you? Why do you hate me so much?" Rose demanded to know.

"You are a reminder of who I should have been. You have everything I ever wanted. How could I not hate you?" the Ouroboros screamed at her in rage.

A sudden realization hit Rose with sickening horror as she knew deep down in her hearts just who this woman was!

The Ouroboros began to laugh as she saw the look on Rose's face.

"That's right, precious Rose! Take a look at the truth. Look at who you really are deep down inside. Look at who you might have been had life taken you down a different road! Look at yourself, Arkytior!" the Ouroboros shouted as she removed her helmet.

Rose knew what to expect, but she still gasped in shock as she saw the face of her first incarnation staring back at her!

"I'm you, Rose. A you from another reality where I didn't get to have your oh so perfect life! I'm sick of hearing from everyone about how great and wonderful you are, Rose Tyler! I'm going to enjoy tearing your life down around you while I subjugate your reality under my boot!" the Ouroboros shouted at her.

"You act like everything was just given to me. I had to fight hard to get back to the Doctor over and over again. He pushed me away, but I still returned to him. I never had it all handed to me. I worked for it!" Rose protested.

"At least you had a Doctor! He never existed in my universe. He was never born as far as I can determine. I lost both of my parents when I was little, and I was all alone. I was raised by a cold and uncaring family who were made to take care of me because I was from nobility. The only love I ever had in my life was from my friend, Koschei. Our friendship turned into love, and we married. That was when the drums started! I started hearing the drums in my head through our bond, and they've been slowly driving me insane ever since! My link to the Vortex began to be the only slim hold that I had left to sanity. Then, the High Council found out about my power even though I had tried my best to keep it secret. They decided to imprison me, and they experimented on me to try and find out how my abilities worked. That was when I decided that I had had enough. I destroyed them all, and then I assumed control over the minds of every Time Lord! I decided that if I wanted to have a perfect life that I would have to use my power to make it happen for me. I made everything perfect just like it always should have been. Everyone loves me now and does as I say. Just like everyone here will. All I have to do is destroy you and your daughter, and no one will be able to stop me here either. You can't just work to get what you want, Rose. You have to take it! Sometimes you have to crush others to make things as they should be!" The Ouroboros shouted at Rose.

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. This woman looked and acted like her, but she couldn't believe that she was in any way like her. She would never say such things much less actually believe them. This woman was not her!

"You won't do anything here. I'll stop you and undo everything that you've done. I could never be like you! I won't ever be like you!" Rose shouted as she attacked her alternate self.

Golden energy snaked out from her hands and began to surround the other Arkytior. The Ouroboros began to feel the energy being sucked out of her as Rose tried to block her link with the Vortex.

"That won't work, Rose. I'm far too powerful now. My daughter tried that on me too. She dared to rebel against me. She said that she was trying to save me, but all that she was trying to do was to take what was mine away from me. She learned the error of her ways. It was the last thing that she ever learned because I wiped her mind. No one opposes me not even my family! That's why I must destroy your daughter as well so that she does not rise up against me as mine did! I can already feel how powerful she will someday be, and I cannot allow that. She must be destroyed now while she is still weak!" the Ouroboros shouted in insane rage.

Rose began to feel violently sick to her stomach. This woman was not her and never could be! She knew that for certain now deep inside her bones. She could never even in her worst nightmares conceive of ever hurting Jenny! It made her almost throw up to even think about it. She had to put this insane monster down now before she got anywhere near her daughter.

The Ouroboros began to feel weaker and weaker all of a sudden as she felt the energy being sucked out of her. The dark glow around her began to fade, and she screamed in outrage.

"How are you doing this?" she asked Rose.

Rose looked at her in confusion. She wasn't doing anything.

They both got their answer as they saw the TARDIS flying above them and sucking the Vortex energy out of Ouroboros.

"That's it, old girl. Keep draining her! She's getting weaker. Hold it together just a little bit longer until she's weak enough for Rose to stop her. Hold it together!" the Doctor said to the TARDIS as the console started to spark and catch on fire. The vast amount of energy inside of the other Arkytior was beginning to be too much for the old ship to absorb already.

Now, Rose! Strike now before the TARDIS explodes! the Doctor shouted to Rose in her mind.

**Next: Rose continues to battle the other Arkytior while Jenny enters the battle to help her mom. Plus Rose finds out something about herself that even she didn't know from the Ouroboros of all people! What could it be? **


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPTER 55

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**The Poll is closed. I've added the votes that I received in reviews to the ones in the poll and the winner is Time's Angel! Thank you! Jenny has her own nickname now that I'll add into the story soon. **

Rose began blasting the Ouroboros with every bit of power that she had in her body. The alternate Arkytior fell to her knees in pain as the dark glow that had previously surrounded her disappeared.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, but that doesn't give you an excuse to ruin everybody else's life. It's over!" Rose said to her as she continued to attack.

"Defend me!" the evil Arkytior shouted and from out of the devastated buildings poured out a huge group of suddenly hypnotized Karfelons.

They pulled the Ouroboros to safety as they began to surround Rose and attack her.

"Leave the mistress alone. We will not let you stop her in her noble goal. She will make everything perfect and wonderful," the mind controlled Karfelons chanted at her over and over again.

Rose had to teleport away from them as they almost suffocated her. She reappeared inside the TARDIS and saw the Doctor struggling to keep the old timeship from catching on fire.

"There's no use, Doctor. She's got the natives protecting her. I can't get to her without hurting them," Rose said.

"It wouldn't have worked anyway. Just draining her power for a few minutes almost caused the TARDIS to explode. She has too much energy in her. It really gives me a newfound respect for the level of power that you have," the Doctor said to her.

"What good is it doing me? We're too even. I can't stop her," Rose said in defeat.

"We'll come up with something. We're not going down without a fight. Remember to be optimistic!" the Doctor said with a cheerful grin.

Rose looked at him like he was insane.

"You're usually the least optimistic person that I know. You're the original Mr. Depression. What's with the optimism bit?" Rose said in puzzlement.

"I don't like it when you don't smile. I know that everything is right with the universe as long as you're smiling. When you're upset, it means that things are really bad. So don't be upset, okay? I can't stand it when things are that bad! The roles are all reversed now. You're supposed to be the happy one, Rose! You're supposed to be trying to make me feel better not the other way around," the Doctor said, still with that goofy smile on his face.

"So you don't like it when I'm upset. I get it. It does tend to majorly depress me though when I come across an evil version of myself who wants to not only kill me but Jenny too. That tends to dampen my good mood just a bit," Rose said with a grim look on her face.

The Doctor looked at her in shock.

"What?" he asked.

Rose told him what the other her had said and how she had looked just like her first self. She even had her original fiery red hair that she never really liked that much.

"I can't believe it. She's nothing like you, Rose. Don't even let her make you believe that for a second. You're a much better person than she could ever hope to be. You would never do the things that she's done, and I know that you would never hurt Jenny no matter what. Don't let her upset you!" the Doctor told her passionately.

Rose smiled for the first time in a while as she heard him say that. It felt good to have him say that about her. She had gotten majorly depressed after the other Arkytior had told her that horrible story about her life.

"It's like looking in a mirror, Doctor. I might have easily become her if I hadn't had the wonderful people in my life that I did. I can't even imagine what I would have become if I hadn't had you, my two mums Persephone and Jackie, Pete, Tony, Jenny, or Susan in my life. You've all made me who I am today, especially my mum Jackie. If it wasn't for her raising me like she did, I wouldn't have become Rose Tyler; and I might have been more like evil Arkytior. I'm so grateful that I was raised as an ordinary girl and without my powers by someone who taught me how to love and care about others. The other me didn't have that. She was stuck with her powers her whole life while they slowly, along with the drums in her head, drove her insane and made her detached from reality. That could have been me. Sometimes I'm afraid that it still could be. I worry that my power could go to my head, and I might turn into a dictator like her. Who could stop me if I did? I worry about it late at night sometimes," Rose admitted.

The Doctor had never heard her admit that out loud before although he knew through their link that she was always worried about it.

"The very fact that you're so worried about it and that it makes you so upset shows that you won't let it happen! You're too sweet and wonderful to ever be evil, honey! You care too much about others to ever be anything like the alternate you. Besides that, if you ever even thought about it; you know that Jackie and Lily would slap you silly!" the Doctor said with a wide smile.

Rose laughed out loud. He could always make her feel better no matter how bad things got.

"You're right. I don't know what I've been worried about. My two mums will be around to slap me back on the straight and narrow," Rose said with a silly grin on her face.

"That's right. Fear of them will keep you from turning if nothing else. I know that fear of Jackie certainly keeps me from acting too badly around her. I thought that I would never meet anyone that terrified me as much as Persephone, but Jackie Tyler proved me wrong! Persephone is a pussy cat compared to her!" the Doctor said.

"I'll be sure and tell her you said that!" Rose said to him with an evil grin.

"No! You wouldn't dare!" the Doctor said with a fake pout.

"Wouldn't I?" Rose said smiling.

"I was wrong. You are pure evil!" the Doctor said with a smile on his face that showed her that he really didn't mean it.

The two of them kissed, and Rose immediately felt better. She was so grateful that he was in her life!

She was still going to tell Lily what he had said later though. She had to be a little bad sometimes!

Then, she saw something that she hoped that she would never see on the TARDIS monitor. Jenny was here, and she was confronting Ouroboros!

Rose let out a gasp of pure fear and instantly teleported to Jenny's side to protect her.

"Get away from her Jen! She's very dangerous! She's liable to do anything," Rose warned the young Time Lady.

"I can take her! She's going to pay for trying to ruin your wedding. No one does to my mum!" Jenny said angrily as she began to be surrounded by white energy all around her.

Ouroboros looked at Jenny in confusion.

"You are her daughter also?" she asked with a strange look on her face.

No! Rose thought. She knew what Ouroboros was thinking now, and she was terrified.

"That's right. I'm not going to let you keep running over her either. You tried to ruin the best day of her life for her. I'm not letting you get away with it. You're going down!" Jenny said with pure anger on her face.

"So there are two daughters! It is fortunate that I ran across you when I did then. I might have found out about you too late. Luckily for me though I can kill you right now!" Ouroboros said with a totally inhuman smile on her face.

Jenny screamed as Ouroboros blasted her with her dark energy, and she began to fade out of existence! She was being ripped apart and would soon be totally disintegrated.

Rose had never felt such anger in her life! She wanted nothing more right now than to rip this woman apart, and then put her back together again only to rip her apart once more!

Every bit of power at her command flowed out of her and engulfed the evil Arkytior from head to toe, and now it was her turn to scream! Rose ripped her apart atom by atom but wouldn't allow her to die. She kept her in that state just before total disintegration and watched her scream in agony.

"NEVER! EVER! HURT! MY! BABY!" she screamed at the other her.

Jenny was healed by a flick of Rose's wrist, and the young Time Lady hit the ground and whimpered in pain and fear.

Rose kept Ouroboros trapped in place and still in the middle of being dissolved into nothingness as she held Jenny in her arms! After a few minutes of her screaming, she made her completely solid again; and she passed out unconscious from the pain!

"You're okay now, baby! She'll never hurt you or anyone else ever again! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault. I should have protected you. I'm sorry, baby!" Rose said to her, sobbing as she kissed her on the forehead over and over again.

Jenny smiled at her and said to her reassuringly, "I'm okay, mum. You did protect me. It's my fault not yours. I shouldn't have come here. I should have known that I wasn't strong enough yet. Please don't blame yourself for what I did, mum! I'm okay now! I'm okay!"

The Doctor was even angrier than Rose if that were possible. He grabbed the Ouroboros and took her with him in the TARDIS. The TARDIS dematerialized, and then came back with the Doctor now all alone.

"What happened to her?" Rose asked him, not particularly caring as long as she didn't come back again.

"She's somewhere where she won't be coming back," the Doctor said mysteriously.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Jenny said sobbing.

The Doctor hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't do that ever again! I almost lost you, Jen! I can't lose you again, sweetheart! It would kill me!" the Doctor told her as he hugged her to him.

She nodded at him in agreement. She was never going to take on someone as powerful as Ouroboros again until she was much stronger than she was now and certainly not without backup. She would never be that cocky again!

"Always remember that you're my little angel, Jen! I love you so much!" the Doctor told her with tears in his eyes.

Rose was so glad that Jenny was okay. She was also glad that she hadn't succumbed to her dark side and ripped Ouroboros apart permanently like she was so tempted to do. She just couldn't do that in front of Jenny though. She didn't want her little girl to see that side of her. Maybe she wouldn't become Ouroboros after all! she thought to herself hopefully.

It was then that she thought about something that Ouroboros had said that she had ignored in her concern over Jenny.

She had said that Rose had two daughters!

What did she mean?

Rose went into the TARDIS and checked herself out with the scanner. Then, her eyes widened in surprise and joy over the results that she found! Ouroboros had detected it before she had felt it herself.

She went back out to the Doctor and Jenny and told them the wonderful news!

"I'm pregnant, and it's going to be a girl!" Rose said with pure joy on her face and tears in her eyes.

**Next: What do you think the next chapter will be about? Rose is pregnant! Plus Lily and Robin Hood advance in their relationship as Lily stops denying her feelings. **


	56. Chapter 56

CHAPTER 56

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

Rose and the Doctor finally got to have a real honeymoon when they went to Venice in the 1700s. This time they weren't interrupted by crazed Rose doppelgangers or brainwashed Time Lords out to kill them. They actually had a pleasant time and enjoyed themselves. Until the last day that is when the Doctor ran into Casanova, and the two got into an argument over the chicken that he still owed him. Rose had to wind up slapping them both and dragging a protesting Doctor back to the TARDIS. It had been good while it lasted anyway! Rose thought to herself. She decided to call it quits on the honeymoon while she was ahead.

The two of them returned to Gallifrey for the first time since they had found out that she was pregnant. She hadn't told anyone else except Jenny, and she was a little nervous about telling the others about it. She didn't know what to say. She kept practicing it in her mind on the way over in the TARDIS. She laughed at herself over her sudden spell of shyness. Who would have thought that Rose Tyler had any shyness in her?

It turned out though that she had worried all of that time for nothing. A certain someone had already spilled the beans to everyone before they even got there!

As Rose first came out of the TARDIS, she was attacked by Lily. Her mother grabbed her in her arms tightly and kissed her on the cheek!

"I'm so happy for you! Another little girl! Someone else that we can use in our war against the Doctor! I'm going to be a grandmother again!" Lily practically shouted in her ear.

Rose looked at her in shock.

"How did you find out? Did Jenny tell you? I told her not to say anything until I came back. I wanted to be the one to tell everyone!" Rose said angry.

"You know that Jenny wouldn't do such a thing, Rose. Who else does that leave though? Who can never keep his big trap shut?" Lily said as she looked toward the TARDIS.

The Doctor still hadn't come out yet and now Rose knew why.

"I'm going to kill him!" Rose shouted at the top of her lungs so that he could hear her even inside the TARDIS with the doors closed.

"So you should, dear. I'll gladly help you, but let's delay his execution for now. Everyone is dying to talk to you about it. I made sure that I got to be the first though. I practically had to threaten to beat the rest of them senseless to have a moment alone with you," Lily said with a smile.

"They all know?" Rose said with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Yes. Everyone found out. It seems that Gallifrey is full of gossips! Well, at least one anyway. You see Jack was the one who the Doctor told, and he made sure and spread it to everyone else. He may have still been mad at you about what you did to his wardrobe," Lily said with a snicker.

"That son of a –" Rose said with a look on her face that would have melted steel.

Lily began to laugh out loud and interrupted her. She knew that Jack was so dead right now!

Rose's eyes glowed and from a few feet away everyone started laughing at Jack.

Lily could hear Jack screaming, and she ran through the door to the next room where the others had all been waiting to talk to Rose to see what had happened.

"I assume that Rose just found out who told everyone the good news before she did," Amy said with a laugh as she saw Lily.

Lily came to a complete stop as she saw Jack, and she burst out laughing.

He now had a huge chin that looked like it was a mile long, and his nose looked like it was about four feet longer now. He also had two buck teeth that stuck way out of his mouth. His new look was completed by his new voice. He sounded like a cartoon character when he spoke.

"Hwelp muh! Twell Wose to chwange muh bwack!" Jack said with a terrified look on his face.

Lily couldn't stop laughing. This was priceless!

"What did he say?" Donna asked as she laughed.

"I think that he was asking for Rose to change him back," Martha said with a big belly laugh.

Rose came into the room and gave Jack a death glare.

Her hearts broke though when she saw the look on his face. She couldn't do anything bad to him for long. She had always had a big soft spot for him ever since 1941.

She kissed him on the forehead, and his appearance and speech changed back to normal.

"I'm sorry. I was mad because you changed all of my clothes, but I shouldn't have blabbed to everyone," Jack said with a guilty look on his face.

"It's okay. I forgive you," Rose said to him as she gave him a hug.

"You're too soft hearted, Rose. If it had been me, I would have gladly let him suffer for a week at least," Donna said with an evil grin.

"Well, it's a good thing Rose is the Bad Wolf then," Jack said as he shot Donna a dirty look.

"I have a formal protest to make about that statement," the Doctor said as he finally came into the room.

He was dressed in his old coat of many colors from his sixth incarnation, and his long multicolored scarf from his fourth incarnation was wrapped around his neck. On top of her coat was a huge oversized piece of celery from his fifth incarnation that was about triple the size it had actually been when he had worn it back then! On his head was a dunce cap that seemed to almost reach the ceiling and on his feet he was wearing huge oversized clown shoes that made him almost fall over onto his face with every step that he took!

"I can't take these clothes off no matter how hard I try! As soon as I remove them, they come right back on my body!" the Doctor cried out to them in a pitiful wail.

Everyone laughed at him.

"It's not funny!" the Doctor pouted. He too began to laugh though.

Rose didn't laugh. She just gave him the stare of death and looked like she wanted to melt him into a puddle.

"Why did you tell them? It was supposed to be my job! I told you that I wanted to tell them first!" Rose yelled at him.

"I couldn't help it. I was so proud that I had to tell someone! It just happened that Jack answered his phone first so I told him. I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell the universe! I'm going to be a father again," the Doctor said with an expression of pure bliss on his face.

When she realized that he hadn't done it out of any malice, Rose relented and his clothes morphed back into his usual look.

The Doctor grabbed her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry," he said, meaning it.

"I know," Rose said back.

"You should have known, Doctor. Never get Rose mad! Didn't you learn your lesson from when she turned your hair green that time after you laughed at her new shoes?" Amy said with a giggle.

"Shut up, Pond! I don't need for you to give me a history lesson," he said to her angrily.

"Apparently you do," Lily said to him with a sly smile.

"You shut up too!" the Doctor said to her grumpy.

"You're right, Rose. He isn't as afraid of me anymore. So, he actually said that Jackie was scarier than me, huh? It looks like I have to put the fear of me back into him!" Lily said as she advanced on him with an evil grin on her face.

"What are you going to do?" the Doctor said scared.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lily said to him as her smile grew wider.

The Doctor ran out of the room like a scared rabbit as everyone laughed.

"He routinely faces Daleks without an ounce of fear, but all you have to do is give him an evil smile and he runs away like the Devil is behind him!" Mickey said with a smirk.

"That's because he knows what I'm capable of, Mickey. We've had some times, him and me! He knows that I'm much scarier than any old Dalek!" Lily said with a grin.

"You don't seem that scary to me," Mickey admitted.

"That's because I like you, Mickey. Trust me. You don't ever want to get on my bad side," Lily said with a pointed glance at him.

Mickey actually swallowed hard a little at that as the others smiled at him.

Rose came up beside him and whispered, "Don't worry about it! She'd never bother you. I told her how good you've always been to me. She wouldn't touch you because she feels grateful to you for being my friend. She just likes to appear tough to everyone. It's just an act!"

Rose smiled at him and gave him a gentle hug.

Mickey seemed relieved and began to breathe a little easier.

Don't scare my friends, mum. He didn't know that you were kidding! Rose said to Lily mentally.

Sorry! I get a little carried away sometimes. You know I'd never do anything that bad to him anyway. I like Mickey! Lily thought back to her with a small smile.

"What are you going to do to the Doctor?" Rose said out loud to her.

"Wouldn't he like to know? He will soon learn to fear me again!" Lily said cryptically with an ever widening grin on her face.

Rose shook her head as everyone now congratulated her for her pregnancy.

"What are you going to name her?" Donna asked.

"I haven't decided yet," Rose said. She had been thinking about it relentlessly, but she couldn't come up with a name that she was satisfied with.

"How about Robin? It could be a girl's name as well as a boy's," Robin Hood suggested as he came into the room and put his arms around Lily.

Then, to everyone's surprise, she kissed him fully on the lips.

"Well, finally! Everyone knows about you two," Amy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, it's not like it's been a huge secret with the way you two keep looking at each other and flirting," Martha said with a grin.

"Don't make her mad, Martha. She might do things," Mickey whispered to his wife, which made Rose snicker slightly.

"She wouldn't bother you, Mickey. She likes you," Violet whispered into his ear in a low voice that only Mickey could hear.

Mickey began to relax again. He figured if anyone would know how Lily really felt it would be her clone.

Violet had a new look now he noticed. She had dyed her hair the same color of blonde as Rose's and had cut it off short. She was trying to make herself look as different from her "twin" as possible. He had also noticed that she was speaking in a similar accent to Rose's now. She seemed to be trying to act more like Rose's sister than Lily's. Mickey thought that maybe she was trying to endear herself to Rose because Rose hadn't actually taken to her yet. Rose hadn't been exactly mean to her, but she hadn't welcomed her with open arms either. He liked Violet though and hoped that Rose would come to accept her.

"I was always afraid to show Robin my true feelings because I didn't know if he could exist for long outside of the Land of Fiction. It seems though that he can. I'm actually kind of surprised. I would have thought that he might vanish outside of its powers for too long," Lily admitted.

"Maybe he just needed someone to make him a real boy," Rose said under her breath with a mischievous grin on her face. She had said it where only Lily could hear her.

Lily looked at her in shock, and then she nodded.

Of course! Who else could it be? She thought to herself as she hugged her daughter close to her in gratitude.

The others had no idea what had just happened. They assumed that she was happy about Rose's pregnancy.

"You always find a new way to surprise me," Lily said with a warm smile at her daughter.

"That's what I'm here for," Rose said with a grin.

The Doctor had left in the TARDIS without telling anyone where he was going. He had arrived at a museum in America where he watched as two young women, one a redhead and the other a brunette, were looking at a display of ancient Egyptian artifacts.

"That symbol. It looks familiar. I can't quite place it though," the redhead said as she stared at an Ouroboros symbol on a piece of pottery.

"You've probably seen it before in an old book or on the internet. You're always reading about everything all of the time. I've never seen anyone smarter than you," the brunette said with a grin.

The redhead smiled warmly at the other woman and said, "You're smart too, you know. You just pretend not to be for some reason."

"I have an image to maintain. I'm not known to be a big brain like you, and I want to keep it that way," the brunette said with a giggle.

The redhead shook her head at her friend. Then, she looked at her sadly.

"What is it? Are you okay?" the brunette asked.

"It's nothing. It's just sometimes I look at you, and I feel so guilty for some reason. I don't even know why. I just feel like I should ask for your forgiveness for some reason. I guess that sounds crazy. I don't know," the redhead said with sad eyes.

"It's nothing, Daisy! It's just because you can't remember your life beyond a year ago. I think that you just invent all kinds of horrible stuff in your head about your past self because you can't remember. It's lucky for you that I found you in that park and took you in as my new roommate. I'm very understanding when it comes to crazy people!" the brunette said with a smile.

"I just want you to know that I'm so grateful to you for everything that you've done for me, Cathy! You took in a total stranger and treated me like family. Not many people would do that. I feel like we are family. It's strange how close we are now," Daisy said.

"Don't worry about. You're my best friend. I don't know what my life would be like without you, and I hope I never find out. If you ever did do anything bad to me in another life or something, then I forgive you. Does that make you feel better?" Cathy said.

Daisy just looked at her funny as she made her "another life" comment, but then she smiled.

"Yes, it does. I just want you to know that I love you like a sister," Daisy said as she hugged Cathy.

"I love you too," Cathy said as she returned the hug.

The Doctor smiled at both of them and got back into the TARDIS.

He couldn't bring himself to destroy her. She was too much like Arkytior. He decided to give her the life that she always wanted. He had given her and her daughter a second chance. He hoped that they had a happy life together!

He resolved to himself to never tell Rose about this. He didn't know how she might react or if she would approve. He had to have a few secrets, didn't he?

Back on Gallifrey, Rose smiled to herself as her eyes glowed.

As if you could ever keep anything from me, you silly man! She thought to herself.

It was just like him to do something like that. He wouldn't be the man that she loved if he didn't!

**Next: Rose tells Jackie the complete truth about herself as she comes up with a name for her unborn daughter. Wonder what it could be?**


	57. Chapter 57

CHAPTER 57

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

Jackie Tyler had been back at home for a few days now since Rose's wedding, but she was still as troubled now as she had been since she had returned. There were things that Rose didn't tell her. She knew that. She always knew when Rose was keeping secrets from her. She also knew that whatever it was must have been something that Rose thought would upset her. That was just like her Rose to always want to protect her feelings at the expense of her own. She wouldn't have it this time though. This time she was going to get clear straight answers out of Rose.

"I know you're there, Rose. Talk to me! We've done this before, and your little silent act doesn't work any better now than it did then!" Jackie said, seemingly to no one at all.

She could see no one around her, but she knew that Rose was there somehow. Either that, or she was going insane.

"Hello, Mum!" Rose said as she suddenly materialized in front of her.

Jackie gasped as she saw golden light surrounding Rose, and her eyes glowing like twin suns! Her hair flowed behind her as a mighty wind accompanied her that seemed to blow through the trees like a hurricane.

"I take it this is one of those things that you've been keeping from me. You didn't tell me that you've become the Bad Wolf again. Awfully impressive, I must say! Do you think that you could conjure me up a new diamond ring or something with all of that power instead of just using it to show off how powerful you are?" Jackie said with a wry grin on her face.

Rose started laughing, and her power faded as she became herself again. She ran over to Jackie and hugged her tightly.

"I was so afraid that you were going to be terrified. Instead you're asking me for diamonds! That's just so like you, mum," Rose said with a wide smile on her face.

"Why on Earth would I ever be terrified of you, sweetheart? You're my Rose! I know that you wouldn't hurt me, and I know that you're too hard headed to ever let the Bad Wolf corrupt you either. I mean what was the one thing that you did when you first got your power? You used it to save the man that you loved. That's my Rose all over. Always thinking of someone else and never once about herself! You're so much better than I am. I'd be conjuring up oceans of jewelry all over the place if I were in your shoes," Jackie said with pride in her daughter.

"Thank you, mum. I find it hard to believe that you wouldn't act any differently from me though. You made me who I am. I owe everything to you," Rose said to her as she hugged her tightly to her.

"There's something else that you're keeping from me, isn't there? It's something bigger than even the Bad Wolf, right? I know that you think that I'm going to be upset but please tell me. I'm a big girl. I can handle it," Jackie said as she smiled at her.

Rose took a deep breath, and then she started to tell Jackie everything.

"My original name is Arkytior of the House of Lupinesglen on Gallifrey. I was born to the Lady Persephone of Lupinesglen about eleven hundred years ago or so. I never knew my father. I suppose that I'm never supposed to grow up with a dad in either of my lives. I don't even know his name. My other mum never told me. I became best friends and then much more with a boy named Theta Sigma when I was a child. I eventually married him, of course. Do you know that I even named him? His current name I mean. Time Lords have three names. The first one is the secret one that only you and your spouse know. Then there is the one that we go by when we're young. That's given to us by our families. Just like people do here on Earth. Finally, there is our third and last name. This is the name that we call ourselves. We make up our own names, and we are called by them for the rest of our lives. Theta Sigma was having a hard time coming up with a name for himself so I suggested one. I said to him that all he ever wanted to do was to help people so I suggested that he call himself the Doctor, the man who makes people better. He's called himself that ever since," Rose said.

Jackie looked completely shell shocked.

"No way, Rose. Don't tell me that you named him the Doctor? You actually came up with his name? You couldn't have come up with something better than the Doctor? Really?" Jackie said with a wink at Rose that let her daughter know that she was just kidding her.

"Always criticizing me, aren't you? That name just seemed to fit him then just like it does now. It's so appropriate somehow," Rose said.

"What was your name? What did you call yourself?" Jackie asked Rose curiously.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't ask me that. It's kind of embarrassing. I never go by that name for a reason, mum," Rose admitted as her face started turning red.

"Well, now I've got to know what it is! Go on. Tell me. No more secrets, Rose," Jackie said.

"Harmony. I liked to sing, and I was very good at it. That name is just not me though, is it? I've always liked the name Rose so much better. It's what Arkytior means," Rose said embarrassed.

"I like the name Harmony. What's wrong with it?" Jackie asked seriously.

"I just like Rose better. That's all," Rose said.

"What aren't you telling me?" Jackie prodded.

"Okay. The whole name that I picked was Harmony Dancer," Rose said as she winced.

Jackie tried not to laugh.

"That sounds like a character from the '70s! I'm Harmony Dancer, and I'm going to bust you up! Can you dig it?" Jackie said as she started laughing hysterically.

Rose turned bright red, and then she started turning invisible as her eyes glowed.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Don't go! Please!" Jackie said to her desperately. She didn't want her to leave until she got the big secret out. She knew that a silly name wasn't it.

Rose became fully visible again.

"Please don't tell anyone that name. I'd never live it down. I swore the Doctor to secrecy about it by threatening to spread him to the four winds if he ever told anyone," Rose begged her.

"Your secret is safe with me. I promise," Jackie said as she mimed zipping her lips shut.

Rose decided to continue telling her about her big secret now.

"My big secret that you know that I'm keeping is that my birth mum is alive and well. She survived the destruction of the Time Lords, and she assumed a human identity. It turns out that she was someone that I knew all along. She was right by my side, and I wasn't even aware of it until recently," Rose said.

Jackie came to a sudden realization in her mind as she suddenly understood just who Rose must be talking about.

She began to get very upset and to start shaking as she said, "It's Lily! Lily's your mum. She was here the whole time while we were living on Pete's World. It all makes sense now. The way that the two of you were so close and why she was always around you all of the time. It explains the way that she was so protective of you and why you two always got along so well. She was trying to take you away from me and she did it, didn't she? She's your mum now, isn't she? Not me! I was just a fill-in until you could go back to her, wasn't I?"

She was very upset and wouldn't stop crying.

Rose immediately hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"No! No! That's not true! None of it, mum! I love you! I've always loved you, and I always will! You're my mum just as much as Lily is. You raised me and took care of me when I needed someone the most. You made me into the person that I am today. You made me Rose Tyler. I owe you so much for teaching what it means to be human and just how much humanity is worth! I'm a much happier and well balanced person as Rose than I ever was as Arkytior. I don't even think of myself as Arkytior. I think of myself as Rose. You helped me find out who I really was. Don't ever tell Lily, but in some ways you were a better mum for me than she was. I never got along with her that well in the old days, and I wouldn't tell her my darkest secret: that I was the Bad Wolf. I was totally miserable and shut myself off from everyone. I never really lived until you gave me courage and taught me how to fight for myself and what I wanted. You gave me an identity and a life that I needed so badly. I came across an evil alternate version of myself recently that made me appreciate just how much you meant to my life, mum. She never had anyone in her life like I did, and she was a miserable twisted person who hurt others without a care. You made sure that I would never become her, and you taught me how to be a loving and caring person. You made me want to stay human even now and to stay the person that you made me. I'm Rose Tyler, and I'm proud to be her. I'm proud to be your daughter!" Rose said to her in pure unadulterated love for her adopted mother.

Jackie's face was so full of happiness, and Rose was glad. She was so afraid that she was going to lose her by telling her about Lily.

The two of them hugged for several long minutes, and then a voice could be heard from behind them.

"Can I say hello now, mum?" Jenny said as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Of course, sweetheart," Rose said as she wiped the tears of joy that she had been crying from her face.

Jenny seemed hesitant, but she slowly approached Jackie and smiled softly at her.

"Hello, Gran! We didn't exactly meet for very long, and I wanted you to get to know me better. I'm Jenny. I'm your granddaughter," Jenny said as she looked at Jackie nervously.

"She's scared, mum. She thinks you won't like her," Rose whispered to Jackie.

Jackie couldn't help but chuckle to herself at that. She wrapped her arms around Jenny and hugged her tightly.

"Hello, Jenny! It's so nice to meet you properly. You're just as sweet and beautiful as your mum," Jackie said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, no! I'm nowhere near as beautiful as mum. No one is," Jenny said as she shook her head.

Jackie laughed at her.

"Don't be so modest, dear. You're very pretty. Don't down yourself," Jackie told her.

"I'm just being honest. I'm not as pretty as mum is," Jenny said.

"She's telling you how she honestly feels, mum. Jenny is brutally honest. She never lies. I don't agree at all, of course. I think that she's very pretty, and that she underestimates just how pretty that she really is. She's easily prettier than me," Rose said with complete honesty in her voice.

Jackie never loved her Rose more than she did in that moment. She was so proud of her that she could say such a thing about her daughter.

Jenny looked so embarrassed at what Rose had just said and shook her head. She didn't believe it. Not for a minute. Bless her heart! Jackie thought. She was finding out that Jenny was a very sweet and humble girl.

"I think she's beautiful, Rose. She's so sweet. I just love her to pieces!" Jackie said as she hugged the life out of Jenny. Jenny couldn't breathe, but she had a huge smile on her face as her grandmother showed her how much she cared about her.

"So, Jenny, what name have you picked for yourself?" Jackie asked her curiously.

"She hasn't picked one yet," Rose said.

"Actually I already did, but I've been afraid to use it. I haven't told anyone yet," Jenny admitted.

Rose looked surprised as she said, "Well, go ahead. It can't be as bad as mine!"

"I know. I heard," Jenny said as she began to laugh.

"Don't tell anyone!" Rose warned her.

"I won't. I promise," Jenny said as she tried to stop laughing.

"Well, what is it?" Rose prodded her.

"Time's Angel," Jenny said.

Rose and Jackie looked at each other for a minute, and then both of them smiled.

"I like it!" they both said at the same time.

"Really?" Jenny asked unbelieving.

"Yeah! I love it!" Rose said.

Jenny smiled. She was going to use that as her second name now. Time's Angel. She had gotten the idea from her dad when he had called her his angel.

"Mum, I have one last secret that I've been keeping from you. It's why I'm here really," Rose admitted.

"You're pregnant," Jackie said quickly.

Rose and Jenny both looked at her astonished. How did she do that? She always seemed to know Rose's secrets before she could even blurt them out.

"How?" Rose asked.

"You're positively glowing, Rose. A mother knows!" Jackie said with a small smile.

Rose just laughed and shook her head. Her mum could still surprise her even now.

"It's going to be a girl, and I've already come up with a name for her. I've named her after someone who's been very important to me," Rose said.

Jackie looked grim as she said, "You're calling her Lily, then?"

"No. Jacqueline!" Rose said with a huge ear to ear smile.

Jackie grabbed her and hugged her harder than she ever had in her life! She had been wrong. She had never loved Rose more in this moment than she ever had!

**Next: The new status quo for Rose and the Doctor gets set up as War of the Guardians starts to come to an end, and the stage is set for the coming sequel series. Next time, you will get the first of the last three chapters of War of the Guardians and the title of the new sequel series will be revealed.**


	58. Chapter 58

CHAPTER 58

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

The TARDIS landed outside of Amy and Rory's house, and the Doctor popped his head out and shouted, "Come along, Ponds! I can't wait forever you know!"

Amy and Rory came out of their house and rushed inside of the wondrous time ship. They had been waiting on him to arrive for hours. It was just like the Doctor to tell them that he was coming early in the morning, and then to arrive at almost sundown! Amy thought to herself.

Rose was smiling at them when they walked in, and she obviously knew exactly what was on Amy's mind as she said, "It could be worse, Amy. He could have left you waiting for twelve years again!"

"Very funny!" the Doctor said as he frowned at her.

"I thought so," Rose said with a snicker.

"And it was very accurate too," Amy said with a grin.

"Shut up!" the Doctor said to her but with a little smile on her face.

Rose kept looking at Rory as if she wanted to say something to him, and this made him start to feel uncomfortable.

Amy took him aside and whispered, "She wants to get to know you, but she isn't sure how to start up a conversation with you I think. Go over there and talk to her. She's very nice and a sweet person, Rory! Give her a chance, and you'll love her."

Amy scowled at him when he hesitated, and she hit him on the back.

"Go!" She hissed at him.

Rory hesitantly walked up to Rose and said, "Hello, It's nice to meet you. I'm Rory. Amy's told me so much about you that I feel like I know you already."

"She thinks the world of you, Rory. All she does is talk about you all of the time," Rose said as she smiled at him sweetly.

Rory's nervousness started to fade as he realized that Rose was very easy to talk to.

"How about, in celebration of our first meeting, I give you the choice of where we go first? Rose said.

"You don't have to do that. We don't we let Amy decide where to go?" Rory said.

"You don't have to always look to me all of the time, Rory. Go on and make a choice of your own," Amy urged him.

"He just did, Amy. Let Mr, Pond make up his own mind. Quit telling him what to do. You're very pushy sometimes you know," the Doctor said.

Rose saw Rory wince as the Doctor called him "Mr. Pond", and she didn't like it one bit.

"You've very rude sometimes. Don't call Rory Mr. Pond. His last name is Williams," Rose said defensively.

Rory's head whirled around to look at her. He was totally surprised! Rose was coming to his defense.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just winding him up," the Doctor said looking wounded by her words.

"I know you don't mean anything by it, but sometimes you don't understand how your words can hurt people. You used to make fun of Mickey all of the time, and you gave him a complex where he thought that he wasn't good enough to travel with us. I always had to assure him that you were just kidding around with him. I didn't like it when you did that with Mickey, and I don't like you doing it with Rory. He's Amy husband. He doesn't have to travel with us. He does it for her. I want him to want to be here and not to dread it. So stop it. Call him by his proper name, Doctor!" Rose said.

"I like Rory. I didn't mean anything. It's just a little joke we have between it. Isn't it, Rory?" the Doctor said.

"Yes. I know you think of it as just a friendly little joke, but it does make me uncomfortable," Rory admitted.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean anything by it. I just like to kid around with my friends that's all. Are we good?" the Doctor smiled at him hopefully.

Rory nodded and said, "Of course we are."

"Good! I don't want Amy mad at me. That was very uncomfortable the last time that it happened. I had to sleep with one eye open for weeks! I certainly don't want Rose mad at me. I rather like having my body all in one piece," the Doctor joked.

I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just wanted you to realize how you were making Rory feel. I'm not mad at you. In fact I'm proud of you. I always am! Rose thought to him through their link as she smiled at him.

The Doctor smiled back. He knew that sometimes he still didn't quite understand humans, and he was glad that Rose had set him straight. He had honestly thought that Rory was okay with his little joke.

Rory looked at Rose with newfound respect and smiled at her. Rose smiled back at him.

"I told you that you would like her," Amy whispered to him.

"I guess that we could go to Rome in the present day. I would like to visit some old haunts. I used to be a Roman centurion in another life," Rory said.

"I know. Rome it is then," Rose said as she set the coordinates on the console.

Both the Doctor and Amy looked at him in surprise. Rory never offered up a suggestion for their destination. He always deferred to Amy.

Amy smiled at Rose in gratitude. It seemed that she was giving Rory a little more self-confidence just by being here. She had made him feel more at ease to express his own opinions on the TARDIS after her gesture of friendship to him. Amy had always tried to more him feel like this was his second home, but she hadn't been quite as successful at it. Rory had always known that the Doctor preferred Amy to him, and this had made him feel like a fifth wheel and a tagalong.

Rose took both of them aside.

"My boyfriend Mickey felt the same way as you do, Rory. It took him a long time to gain a sense of self-worth, and I don't want to see that happen to you. I want you to feel totally comfortable and at ease here. Mi casa es su casa!" Rose said.

Rory smiled at her. Amy was right. He did like her. She was nothing like the Doctor at all, and yet she was exactly like him. It was strange.

The TARDIS landed in modern Rome. Rory started to go toward a nearby museum, and Amy followed him. She wondered if there was anything in the museum that Rory would remember or have actually used as a centurion. Rory never talked about his life as an Auton, but she always wondered about what he did while she was in the Pandorica for two thousand years.

They all stopped at a statue of a woman that was standing in the center of the museum. The sign said that it was a statue of the goddess Fortuna, but Amy couldn't help but notice the resemblance to someone in their little group.

Rory looked at Rose, and then back at the statue.

"I thought that you looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place you. I used to walk by statues of Fortuna all of the time. You were the model?" Rory said in fascination.

"Something like that. It's a long story," Rose said with a nostalgic look on her face.

"That was when Rose was human and still traveling with me as my companion," the Doctor added.

Rory looked at Rose with a questioning look on his face. Amy had just told him that Rose was a Time Lady and the Doctor's long lost wife. She hadn't mentioned that she had ever been human.

"I used to be human for a long time. That's another long story. I'll tell you about it sometime," Rose promised.

Rory now understood her better and why she had defended him. Rose Tyler was not an ordinary person, or even ordinary for a Time Lady, by any definition of the word. He was just now beginning to understand just how special that she was. He just knew that he was going to enjoy traveling with her a lot!

**Next: Rory gets his first proper adventure while traveling with the Doctor and Rose as the new TARDIS team is firmly established. Meanwhile, Rose starts to show her pregnancy and Amy feels depressed about it. Also, Jenny gets a visit from Ood Sigma. What could it be about?**

**Coming Soon: War of the Guardian ends but is replaced by a sequel series. Watch out for Children of the Wolf, which is coming right after War of the Guardians ends and picks up exactly where it will leave off! **

**Oh, and one hint about the future series: Ouroboros is still coming! Make of that what you will! **


	59. Chapter 59

CHAPTER 59

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

**I've reached 100 reviews! Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and especially your reviews! **

The TARDIS landed in what looked like a village out of an old black and white horror movie from the 30's. It was the kind of movie where the villagers are chasing after monsters with pitchforks by the end of it.

These were Rory's observations when he stepped out of the TARDIS into the fog enshrouded village. He half expected a werewolf to leap out and attack him at any moment.

"Blimey! It's like we've landed in the middle of an old drive-in movie," Rose commented with a grin. She was just loving the atmosphere of this place.

Rory looked at her in surprise. He still couldn't get used to how Rose acted and sounded just like any ordinary girl from Earth, and yet she was a centuries old alien and the wife of the Doctor!

The Doctor stared at Rose for a moment with a big grin on his face.

"What? I love those old movies! I used to watch them all of the time with my mum when I was a little girl," Rose said.

"Was that all you did was watch TV, Rose? It sounds so boring!" the Doctor said as he shook his head.

"Still rude I see. I didn't just watch TV, Doctor. I did other things too. I wasn't a total couch potato you know. I was an athlete too. I saved your life from those rotten Autons with my gymnastic skills if you'll remember!" Rose reminded him as she poked him in the chest with her finger.

The Doctor laughed. How could he forget the first time that he met her? He'd forget his own name before he ever forgot anything about Rose.

"Sorry about the rotten Autons remark, Rory. I didn't mean anything by it," Rose said to him.

"That's okay, Rose. I didn't take it personally. I'm not too fond of the Autons either since they made me shoot Amy," Rory told her.

"I forgave you for that a long time ago. It wasn't your fault. Stop talking about it," Amy said.

"The horror of being made to shoot my wife isn't something that I can just easily forget," Rory said.

"I got better so drop it," Amy said as she smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

Rose looked at them fondly as Amy made Rory cheer up. She liked having them around. Amy had already become a good friend to her and now Rory was starting to become close to her too. She felt very protective of both of them and had begun to think of both of them as family.

Before they had gone very far from the TARDIS, Rose had begun to get sick. She realized that it was morning sickness. She felt very queasy and had to move over to an out of the way place because she was afraid that she was going to throw up.

The Doctor noticed this and ran up to her in concern.

"Rose, what is it?" he asked her in concern.

He got an answer in the next second as Rose emptied the contents of her stomach out onto the side of the dirt road that she was standing on.

Amy looked at her in sadness. Rose would have a child soon. She would never have one again. She remembered that Rose had told her once that she would have a child again but so far nothing had happened. She seemed to be no closer to getting pregnant now than she had ever been. She had considered adoption, but she wasn't sure if she would get a child or not. She didn't think that she would be given any child with her lifestyle of constantly disappearing in the TARDIS for weeks on end or longer with no real explanation for her disappearances that anyone would actually believe.

She wanted another child though so badly. She wanted a second chance to get to raise a baby. A chance that she hadn't gotten with River. Looking at Rose now just painfully brought that desire straight to home for her. Rose was already beginning to show her pregnancy, and now she was getting morning sickness. It was hurting her so badly to be around her!

Rory instantly knew what she was thinking and put his arm around her in comfort. She looked at him with a grateful but still sad look on her face and laid her head on his shoulder.

Rose noticed all of this out of the corner of her eye and felt so badly for both of them. She wanted to do something to help.

Rose walked over to Amy and said, "You'll have a baby again someday. I can see one in your timeline. I've told you that before."

Amy started crying. She couldn't help it.

"It can't happen soon enough for me. I wish that I could get pregnant tomorrow," Amy admitted with a sob.

Rose's hearts broke, and she made a decision. She hoped that she wouldn't regret it. She couldn't see what it would hurt though.

"Do you really want that? Do you really want a child right now? Are you sure? It would totally change your life. Are you really prepared for that?" Rose asked her.

"Yes! I want one so badly. It's all I think about. I dream about a baby every night, and I wake up crying because I know that I'll never have one! I wish I had a baby with all of my heart," Amy said crying out of control as Rory hugged her close to him and stroked her hair.

Rose touched Amy's shoulder, and then turned her head away where the two of them couldn't see her eyes. Rose's eyes glowed briefly as she whispered, "Done!"

Amy yelled and rubbed her arm where Rose had touched it.

"That hurt! What was that?" Amy said.

"It must be static shock. It's nothing to worry about, Amy. Nothing to worry about at all," Rose said as a smile filled her entire face and wouldn't go away. She was so happy for her friend. She was so glad for what was about to happen for her!

On the Ood Homeworld, Ood Sigma was gathering with his fellow seers again as they looked into the future.

"The Ouroboros is still coming! She will still manifest herself if the current timeline continues. We must warn the ones that she loves the most. Only they can save her now," Ood Sigma said.

Jenny was alone in her room on Gallifrey when a vision of Ood Sigma suddenly appeared before her.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Jenny asked concerned. She had heard of Ood Sigma's prophecies from her mother, and they freaked her out.

"I have come to warn you, Time's Angel. The Ouroboros is still coming! You are one of the few who can stop her! You must be ready!" Ood Sigma told her.

"What are you talking about? Mum stopped the Ouroboros, and I couldn't do anything to her. She almost killed me! Dad said that she was gone for good. She's not coming back again," Jenny said confidently.

"The Ouroboros is still coming! You are one of the only ones who can stop her. You must remind her of who she is! That is the only thing that will save her, Time's Angel. You must remind her of how much she loves you. You are one of the only ones who will be safe from her. She will not hurt you no matter how hard the Ouroboros tries to make her. The Ouroboros cannot overcome real love," Ood Sigma told her.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked him in foreboding. She believed that she already knew, and the answer was terrifying her.

"You already know, Time's Angel! Save her, and save us all from eternal domination!" Ood Sigma told her.

"How does it happen? Maybe I can stop it," Jenny cried out desperately.

"We do not know. We only know that it will. You must help stop it. Only the Children of the Wolf can save her!" Ood Sigma said as he faded away.

Rose felt wonderfully happy as she strode over to the Doctor. She couldn't stop smiling.

"What did you do?" the Doctor asked her amused.

"I didn't do anything. Can't I just be happy without being up to something?" Rose asked as she tried to appear innocent.

"Rose Tyler, what have you done? You only smile like that when you've been up to something," the Doctor said to her with a knowing look on his face.

"You'll find out soon, Doctor. Don't worry though. It's nothing bad. It's going to be something wonderful!" Rose told him truthfully.

The Doctor looked at her in worry.

"Don't worry. It will be a good thing. I promise you," Rose said to him.

This was when the Doctor began to first suspect that something was wrong with Rose. He would look back later and recognize it as the first warning sign.

The four of them continued to walk along the dirt road into the village and still saw no one. They were beginning to wonder where everyone was. Then they saw the last person that they ever would have expected to see here.

A man wearing a floppy hat and a long multi-colored scarf that trailed behind him for several feet came striding up to them on his long legs out of nowhere.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor! It's so awfully nice to meet you. I've been walking for an hour and I haven't come across anyone until now. You must be the local inhabitants. Can you tell me what's wrong here? Something certainly is. I mean here I am in a creepy old village in the middle of nowhere with no inhabitants in sight and the fog rolling in. It has all of the ingredients for a really bad movie! It's exciting, isn't it? I love bad horror movies. I never thought I'd have the thrill of actually being caught in the middle of one! I wish Leela were here. I'm sure she'd enjoy it too. She just loves going around throwing Janis thorns at things. Unfortunately she had to stay on Gallifrey with Andred. Oh, well. Now I have you lovely people to join me. Here, have a jelly baby! They're very good," The fourth Doctor said with a huge grin on his face.

He pulled out a bag of jelly babies and handed them out to the Doctor and Rose. Rose couldn't resist. She took one and ate it. Then she smiled as she found that it did indeed taste good.

"Thank you. I loved it. You want some chips?" Rose asked him as she pulled a bag of chips from her pocket and offered him one.

"Oh, thank you! You're a very nice girl! You're a lucky man to have such a nice girl with you," The Fourth Doctor said to his future self as he ate a chip from Rose.

"Here. Have another one," Rose said. She had never met his fourth self before, and she found that she liked him a lot. He was very friendly, and she was already growing fond of him.

"Thank you, my dear!" the Doctor said as he ate another chip.

"You need to stop that, Rose. If you keep feeding him, he'll never go away!" the Doctor finally said as he became more and more irritated at the actions of his past self.

"I don't want him to go away. I like him," Rose said with a wide grin on her face.

"Well, I don't. He's very annoying," the Doctor said with a scowl on his face.

"How rude I must say. Am I really so rude in the future, my dear?" the Fourth Doctor asked Rose as he took another chip from her.

"I'm afraid so, Doctor. You become very rude, but I'm doing my best to give you back some manners," Rose told him as she handed yet another chip.

"Quite right too, my dear. You tell him off whenever he starts going too far! Manners are very important you know, and so is a healthy sense of humor. The future me obviously doesn't have one. You won't go very far without a healthy sense of humor I always say! Your Doctor obviously takes himself way too seriously. He's all doom and gloom, isn't he? You've really got to work harder at cheering him up!" the Fourth Doctor said with that ever present grin still on his face.

"Oh, believe me! I'm working on it! He's quite an old fuddy duddy though sometimes. I wish I had gotten to know your version of him. You seem like you'd have been full of fun!" Rose said as she gave up giving him just one chip and finally gave him the whole lot of them.

"Oi! I'm standing right here you know," the Doctor said to her annoyed.

"I know! He does have a point though. You could really do with a little more happiness in your life. You were more fun in your last incarnation," Rose told him.

"That was before I spent centuries without you," He told her honestly.

"I'm here now though. I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere ever again," Rose told him, and then she kissed him for several minutes.

The Fourth Doctor finally interrupted them with a loud clearing of his throat, and he said, "I suppose then that you are much more than just another companion, my dear."

"Why, whatever gave you that idea, Doctor?" Rose asked as she grinned at him wickedly.

It was then that the Fourth Doctor gave her a long hard look, and he realized the truth about her.

"Arkytior!" he said in a low almost reverential voice.

"Hello, Theta!" Rose said with love shining in her eyes. She then hugged him tightly.

"How? You died," the Fourth Doctor asked as he stared at her in complete disbelief.

"It's a long story, Doctor. You know that you're going to have to make yourself forget about meeting me later anyway. You can't know too much about your own future, I'm afraid," Rose told him.

"At least I know for a little while that I'll someday get to see you again! What on Earth is your Doctor in such a foul mood for then? If I had you, I'd never have a smile off of my face ever again!" the Fourth Doctor said truthfully.

"He just doesn't get along with his other selves, Doctor. You never did get along with your other selves too well, did you?" Rose said with a wink.

"If we can please get back on track here, I would very much appreciate it. We have to find out what is going on here. Let's keep on looking until we do," the Doctor said with a frown.

"Of course, old chap, but you could have asked a little more nicely. He's so grumpy!" the Fourth Doctor said as he took Rose's hand and smiled at her.

"You have no idea," Rose said as she strode along through the village with him.

The current Doctor just glared in jealously at his younger self as he walked behind them.

Amy was laughing at him softly as she and Rory brought up the rear of the group. Only the Doctor could be jealous of himself she thought in amusement!

**Next: Next time, the final chapter of War of the Guardians wraps up this story and starts off the sequel story. Everything changes for Rose as something terrible happens, and this time not even Rose can stop it. Only the Children of the Wolf can save the universe now.**

**Watch for Children of the Wolf which will continue the story directly from where it ends here in the next chapter. The first chapter of it will come out on the same day as the last chapter of this story. **


	60. Chapter 60

CHAPTER 60

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

**I've reached 100 reviews! Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and especially your reviews! **

Jenny was desperately trying to use her powers to find Rose and the Doctor, but she couldn't locate them. She realized that she wasn't skilled enough to use them properly yet. She started to become frantic because she could feel that she was running out of time to find them. The young Time Lady ran to Donna's room in a blind panic. She knew that Donna would help!

"Donna, Mum's in trouble. Ood Sigma told me that she needed me. Can you find her? Please help me!" Jenny begged Donna as soon as she opened the door.

Donna put her arms around Jenny in an attempt to calm her down.

"Sure I will. Calm down Jenny. We'll find them. It'll be okay," Donna assured her without really feeling too sure about things herself. She knew that the Ood only gave out warnings when there was something serious about to happen.

Donna took Jenny to see the Metacrisis Doctor who was currently working on his TARDIS.

"Oi! Spaceman, Jenny's all upset about Rose. She said that Ood Sigma gave her a warning about her so she's anxious to find her. I told her that we'd locate her so get to her and show Jen that there's nothing to worry about, okay?" Donna said to him in an almost nonchalant way.

The Metacrisis knew Donna too well to fall for her seemingly unworried tone though. He immediately knew that she was putting on a show for Jenny to calm her down because it was obvious that the young girl was extremely worried. He decided to keep up the act and assumed a casual atmosphere himself.

"Sure, Donna. I'll use my TARDIS to locate hers in no time, and then you'll see that it's nothing Jen. It'll just take a few minutes at the most," The Metacrisis assured her as he began to manipulate controls on his TARDIS console.

After several minutes of trying though, the Metacrisis started to look annoyed and began to start showing the tension that he had been carefully hiding up until now. He couldn't locate Rose and the Doctor's TARDIS anywhere in time and space!

Donna sensed his tension immediately but didn't want to worry her goddaughter.

"Jen, why don't you go outside and wait. It may take a little longer than expected, but the dumbo here will find your mum. Don't you worry, okay?" Donna said in a casual manner.

Jenny just nodded and left the Metacrisis' TARDIS. She stood outside and waited as she began to shake inside from worry.

Inside the TARDIS, Donna started shouting at the Metacrisis as her worry started to come out without Jenny around to hear it.

"You need to find her now, Spaceman! The Ood don't hand out warnings for no reason. The last time the Ood gave us a prophecy I wound up with my mind all deep fried! We can't let anything happen to Rose! She helped me and gave me my life back. I owe her everything. Find her now!" Donna screamed at him at the top of her lungs.

"I'm trying. I would do anything for her! You know that. You know more than anybody else exactly how I feel about her. Don't you think that if I could find her that I wouldn't have been there a long time ago?" the Metacrisis shouted back.

Donna ran over to him and put her arms around him as he started to cry. She hardly ever saw him cry. She knew exactly how serious things were now.

"I'm sorry, Doctor! I'm just upset. I didn't mean to yell. I know you're doing all that you can," Donna assured him.

"It's not good enough! I can't find her. It's like she's disappeared from the universe," the Metacrisis said in frustration as he kicked his console in anger.

Outside and beyond range of their conversation, Jenny grew more and more upset as time passed, and she couldn't hold the sobs in now. She was openly weeping in despair, and she didn't care who saw her.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder in a soft, comforting gesture, and she assumed that it must be Donna. She was totally surprised when she looked up to see that it was a strange woman that she had never seen before in her life!

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Jenny asked in fear.

"I'm a friend. My name is Cassie Prentice, Jenny. I'm here to take you to your mum. I know where she is, and she needs you just as much as you think that she does. There isn't much time left before something very bad is about to happen," the woman told her.

Jenny didn't know why but she trusted this woman immediately. She was a young blonde who looked about the same physical age as Jenny did more or less. She had a very kind face, and she was looking at Jenny with eyes full of warmth. Jenny didn't even think not to trust her. She instantly took her hand and left the room with her.

As they left the room, Cassie left a previously written note for Donna and the Metacrisis on a nearby desk. It read: I have taken Jenny to see her mum. Don't worry! I'll return her safe and sound when everything is over. Your friend in time, Cassie Prentice.

Back in the strange village that time forgot or maybe wanted to forget, Rose and the Fourth Doctor still led the way as they continued to try to find any kind of sign of life there. They still had found nothing after another hour of searching however.

"This is useless! Don't you remember what happened before if you've already been here, Doctor?" Amy said to the Eleventh Doctor in frustration.

"No, I don't. I don't remember being here before. Maybe I erased my memory of it though so I wouldn't remember meeting Rose. I'll just have to live these events just like everyone else and find out what happens the old fashioned way. I hate that! Passing through time the old fashioned way is just so boring!" the Doctor said like a pouting child.

"You need more patience, old chap. Young people today. They just have no patience at all anymore," the Fourth Doctor said with a huge smile.

"Young?! I'm older than you are. Several centuries older!" the Doctor said indignantly.

"You don't look it. You look like you've just barely come out of diapers," the Fourth Doctor joked and caused Rose to laugh.

"At least I don't look like someone's crazy uncle that everyone conveniently forgets to invite to family reunions!" the Doctor shot back at his younger self.

"So grumpy! You really need to go on a nice long vacation and learn how to relax! You're going to develop ulcers if you keep stressing out the way that you are," the Fourth Doctor said with a carefree air.

"I wonder why I'd be stressed?!" the Doctor said through gritted teeth.

Amy was laughing her head off.

"This is just priceless! I've never seen anyone get under your skin this bad not even River," she said as she just kept giggling.

"You try meeting your younger self sometime and see if it doesn't make you get all bent out of shape too," the Doctor told her.

"I have met my younger self if you'll remember. We got along just fine. She actually liked me, and I liked her," Amy said.

"Yes, well. Your younger self was very nice and easy to get along with. That's true. She wasn't a big giant prick like some people!" the Doctor shouted the last part out very loud so that his younger self couldn't miss it.

The Fourth Doctor didn't rise to the bait. He just said, "He has serious self-control problems doesn't he, poor chap? You really need to take him to see a Doctor!"

Rose began to laugh out of control at his intentional pun.

"I'm so sorry that I never got to know this version of you before. You've had me in stitches from the moment I've met you," Rose said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm a very jovial fellow, my dear Rose. Once you get to know me, you'll find that I rarely take life too seriously. It's much better that way I think. Worrying too much gives you wrinkles," the Fourth Doctor said with an amused grin on his face.

"You remind me a lot of the way you were at the Academy. This was the way that you were there as well," Rose said in fond remembrance.

"Yes, when I was a teenager. I actually grew up though. At least I thought I had," the Doctor shot another zinger at his younger self.

"Don't pay any attention to him. He's just jealous that I'm showing you so much attention," Rose confided to the younger Doctor.

"Obviously. I can't say that I blame him though. You're even more beautiful than I remember! You look positively gorgeous as a blonde, Arkytior! Even better than you did as a redhead," the Fourth Doctor assured her.

Rose blushed brightly at his words and was struck speechless. She just smiled back lovingly at him.

"You know I haven't even really looked at another woman since I lost you. I just don't notice them at all anymore in that way. I don't want anyone else. You were the only one that I ever wanted. Only you! I thought that I was going to be lonely forever. It's so good to see that I'm not," the Fourth Doctor told her with a heretofore unseen tone of seriousness in his voice.

Rose started to tear up at his words and hugged him tightly. What he had just said had moved her greatly.

"I'm so sorry that you had to wait for so long for me. If I could, I'd change time so that I could have gotten back to you right after the explosion as Rose Tyler. You could have had me for all of your lives. Maybe I still should do that," Rose said with a regretful tone to her voice.

The Doctor looked at her shocked. Rose wasn't acting like herself at all today. He decided to let it go as just regret talking though.

"Nonsense, my dear! I'm perfectly fine now that I know that you'll be waiting for me one day. I'd gladly wait all of my lives as long as I knew that I'd get to be with you again at the end of them all somehow!" the Fourth Doctor said with a love filled tone in his voice.

Rose choked up with emotion and couldn't speak for a long time as she just held him in her arms.

Finally, she looked at both of the Doctors as she said, "That's one of the most beautiful things that you're ever said to me!"

The Doctor looked at his younger self with a look of admiration.

"I never knew I had it in me. Good job!" he said.

There was now an unofficial truce between them, and they stopped glaring at each other and started to act more civil.

Amy actually teared up herself and said to Rory, "I never thought the Doctor could be so mature and thoughtful. Too bad I couldn't get that one."

Amy's Doctor looked at her with a deep scowl, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

The Fourth Doctor just looked on off into the distance with a superior air on his face.

Rose tried unsuccessfully to suppress a snicker.

They just kept searching for another half an hour but still found no one and nothing in the village. Rose had started feeling strangely, and she didn't think that it was because she was pregnant. She just kept thinking about how she could change time to make things better for everyone. She was actually thinking of ways to majorly change the timestream without causing paradoxes. She kept having to shake herself out of these crazy thoughts but it was getting harder and harder to keep talking herself out of fixing time the way that she thought that it should be.

"Doctor, I don't feel right. I'm having strange thoughts, and I don't feel like myself right now. I think that I'm going to go back to the TARDIS and lie down, okay?" Rose said with a worried look on her face.

"It's probably just the hormones from your pregnancy. Go lie down Rose. You'll be okay after a little rest," the Doctor said in a confident voice. He looked at her with an extremely worried expression though after she walked away from him.

Amy looked worried as well.

"Do you want me to go with her? I've noticed that she's been talking strangely today. She's not acting like herself," Amy admitted to the Doctor.

The Doctor just nodded at her, and now Amy knew that he was worried because he didn't try to argue with her about it.

She went after Rose, and Rory followed her.

The Fourth Doctor turned to his older self and said, "I wouldn't worry about it. She's probably just worried about being pregnant again. It's been a long time since she's had a baby you know."

The Eleventh Doctor just shook his head.

"No. I don't think that's it. Something hasn't been right with her all day. She keeps acting like her head is in the clouds and like she isn't really here. It's like she's been operating on automatic pilot. She also keeps saying things about changing time and fixing everything. She's reminding me a little too much of an alternate universe version of her that we met not too long ago that had taken over her whole universe, and it's beginning to scare me a little I have to admit," the Doctor told his younger self.

"I find it hard to believe that Arkytior would ever want to conquer and control anyone. She's always been a gentle and kind soul. She seems to have gotten even kinder in her current incarnation," the Fourth Doctor said in an unconcerned voice.

"That shows what you know, you grinning moron!" came an angry voice from behind the two Doctors.

The Eleventh Doctor knew who it was instantly even as the Fourth Doctor looked angry and confused.

It was his ninth self. He was staring daggers at both of them.

"You stupid idiot! You're just standing there ignoring Rose and something is wrong with her. She's in trouble! We've got to go find her before it's too late!" he shouted at the Eleventh Doctor.

"What do you mean? What do you know about it?" the Eleventh Doctor asked the Ninth.

"I had a strange girl appear to me and warn me that Rose was in danger. Now that I'm here, and I've heard you two geniuses talking I'm convinced that she was telling me the truth. Come on! We've got to go find her now," the Ninth Doctor shouted at his other selves with an impatient, irritated tone in his voice.

"Well, it's plain to see that you haven't changed. You're still as angry and loud as ever," said another familiar voice to the Eleventh Doctor.

The Tenth Doctor was standing there with his hands in his pockets and an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh, so you're my replacement, huh? An over glorified pretty boy who can't see what's right in front of his face because he's too busy shooting his mouth off!" the Ninth Doctor said to his Tenth self.

"At least I'm not too busy shouting all of the time that I don't notice a wonderful girl standing right in front of me just aching to give me her heart!" the Tenth said back to his earlier self.

The Ninth Doctor started to advance on the Tenth with balled up fists as the Eleventh placed himself in between them.

"Stop it! Rose is in trouble! We have to set aside our mutual hate fest and go save her if she's in trouble. I think that we can all agree that she's what's most important right now. We have to help her. She's Arkytior. She's our wife!" the Eleventh revealed to his younger selves.

Both of them looked at him in complete shock and astonishment for several long minutes.

"That's fantastic!" the Ninth Doctor finally said with a wide grin on his face and all of his teeth showing.

"It's brilliant is what it is! I never would have guessed it. It does make sense though when you think about it. Rose is Arkytior. Yeah, I can definitely see it. No wonder the two of us always felt so right together!" the Tenth Doctor said with a big grin on his face as well.

"I suggest that we go save her now instead of standing around and talking about her all day," the Fourth Doctor said to his older selves in a tone of condescension.

"Good idea. I'm glad that one of me finally shows some sense," the Ninth Doctor said.

The four of them started to run in the direction of the TARDIS.

It was already too late though.

Rose had almost reached the TARDIS when she suddenly stiffened and started to laugh. It was nothing like her usual laugh. It was wild and out of control.

Amy looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"What is it? Are you okay?" she asked Rose as she started to put her arm around her.

Rose turned back to look at her with glowing eyes and a hate filled expression!

Amy jumped away from her as she instantly knew that this wasn't Rose. She edged closer to Rory, and Rory got in front of her in a protective stance.

"Away from me! I no longer have need of such insignificant creatures such as yourselves. I am supreme now and I will deal with you human pests no longer! I will be running things from now on not you and your kind! My destiny has finally been fulfilled. All of creation is now mine to control!" Rose said in a voice that certainly was not hers.

"Amy, get into the TARDIS. Run!" Rory said to Amy in a low voice.

He stood between Rose and his wife as he desperately tried to protect her.

"Rose" laughed at Rory and waved her hand at him. He went flying several feet away and landed against a nearby house with a thud. Amy looked at his unmoving body in horror.

"What have you done? He was your friend! " Amy said to "Rose" in anger as she tried to appeal to the real Rose who she was convinced was still there.

"I have no friends nor do I need any. You are nothing, do you understand me?" the possessed Rose shouted at Amy.

"Who are you? What have you done to Rose?" Amy said as she finally understood that Rose wasn't there anymore.

"I am an old acquaintance of hers. We've met before as well, Miss Pond. Yes, I think that I shall tell you the truth before I destroy you. I am the one who was known as the Black Guardian. There are no more Guardians now but I survived. Lily failed in destroying me. I fled to another world where I joined myself with another Arkytior. I was too weak to do anything more than go along for the ride with her, but I knew that eventually she would lead me back to the real Rose Tyler. I was right. I passed into your Rose when the Ouroboros fought with her on Karfel. I have been slowly taking control of her mind ever since. I even caused her to come to this long deserted world that has an unnatural fog on it that causes anyone here to be undetected by any means to give me the extra time that I needed to take her mind over permanently. I ran the Doctors around in circles like fools while I completed my takeover right under their noses. I even caused the Fourth to come here just so I could secretly laugh at him right in his face just as Rose was enjoying her last few moments with him. He is the one who first stopped me, and the one who I hate the most. It was glorious! Neither of them could stop me because neither of them even suspected a thing! Now she is mine completely! The War of the Guardians is over, and I am the winner! Rose Tyler is no more. Only I exist now. I am the new and improved Ouroboros. I shall take that as my new name now. It's a perfectly good name going to waste. The Black Guardian and Rose Tyler are dead! Long live the Ouroboros!" the possessed Rose shouted.

Amy was terrified and began to back away from "Rose" in blind panic. She started to run when she felt heat on her back. She had been blasted with a bolt of dark energy, and she fell to the ground in pain.

She stood looking up at the possessed Rose in complete fear, but she looked at her defiantly.

"Go ahead, kill me! I can't stop you. Mow down a defenseless woman. That'll make you look real big and tough!" Amy said with a confidence that she did not feel at all.

The possessed Rose advanced toward her, and her hands started to glow with dark energy. She then pointed one of them at Amy and looked like she was about to deal her a fatal blow to the head. Amy stood unmoving and stared her in the eyes. Good bye, Rory! She thought.

Rose hesitated and began to shake. Tears started to appear in her eyes, and she lowered her hands as they stopped glowing.

"Run, Amy! Get into the TARDIS! Run!" Rose said in her own voice as she shook violently.

Amy got up and pulled Rory into the TARDIS and shut the door.

Rose started to cry violently.

"I'm sorry! I can't control him! I'm so sorry!" Rose said between tears.

Then, she was Ouroboros again as her demeaner completely changed.

"You surprise me. I had thought all of the fight had been taken out of you. It doesn't matter though. I've still won. You are mine!" the new Ouroboros said with a sneer.

"Let her go!" Jenny shouted from behind.

"You're too late! You can't save her. No one can this time. Soon she will be gone completely, and I will be the only one here. The universe will then be mine! Her power will make me the undisputed ruler of everything!" Ouroboros said in triumph.

"You're wrong. You're going to fall!" Cassie told the evil entity.

"I don't think so. Just who are you supposed to be who makes such bold claims?" Ouroboros asked with a laugh.

"I'm the one who's going to destroy you! Take a good look. I'm the last one you're ever going to see!" Cassie threatened.

Jenny grabbed Rose's body and hugged her tightly.

"Mum, come back! You can fight it. I know you can. Drive this thing out of you and come back to me. I can't lose you. Please!" Jenny begged.

"Get off of me, or I'll destroy you!" Ouroboros shouted.

"No, you won't. Mum won't let you," Jenny said in defiance.

Then, she felt Rose's hand gently ruffling her hair. She looked into Rose's eyes and knew that her mother was back in control for the moment.

"You have to get away from me. He'll hurt you," Rose warned her.

"No! I'm not going to leave you. The Ood said that if I make you remember that you love me that I can save you. I have to save you!" Jenny said with a hysterical tone in her voice.

"It's too late! I have to save you now, Jen. I have to leave and get as far away from everyone that I love as possible. Tell Amy and Rory that I'm so sorry! I have to go, Jenny. I'm sorry! I have to leave!" Rose said as tears flowed freely down her face and hit the ground like a waterfall.

"No! Please! I can save you! Don't leave me!" Jenny screamed in agony.

"I'm sorry! Good bye, baby!" Rose said as she vanished in a golden burst of energy.

"Nooooo!" Jenny screamed at the heavens as she broke down and fell to the ground.

Cassie immediately sat down beside her and held her in her arms.

"It's not the end, Jen! She'll come back. I promise you. I'll bring her back to you," Cassie said to her as she stroked her hair.

"How can you say that with such certainty? My mum is gone forever, and you're making promises you can't keep! Leave me alone! That's what I'm going to be again. Alone! She left me! I've lost my family again!" Jenny cried in pure agony.

"No, you haven't! I'm still here, sweetheart. I'll get your mum back too. You can believe me when I promise you that," the Doctor said from behind the two girls.

He took his daughter in his arms and held her while she sobbed.

"It's you! You're the woman who warned me that this was going to happen," the Ninth Doctor said to Cassie.

"She warned me too," the Tenth Doctor added.

"Who are you? How did you know what was going to happen?" the Fourth Doctor asked Cassie with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"I'm Cassie Prentice, and I'm a friend of Rose Tyler's. I'm here to help her. As for how I knew what was happening, I'll just have to say one word about that: spoilers!" Cassie said.

The Tenth and Eleventh Doctors looked at her in surprise.

"I take it you know River Song then?" the Eleventh Doctor asked her.

"Yes, we've met," Cassie said with a sly smile

"So there's absolutely no use in asking you any further questions is there? I'm sure that she trained you well," the Eleventh said with his hands up in the air.

"Yes, she did," Cassie said with a grin.

"What can you tell us then?" the Tenth Doctor asked her with an annoyed look.

"I can tell you that we are going to get Rose Tyler back. All of us working together can do it. We have all been watched over and taken care of by her in one way or another in the past. We are all her children in a way. The Children of the Wolf. Now, it's our turn to take care of her! We're going after her, and we're bringing her back. We will free her! I promise you all that!" Cassie said with an aura of confidence surrounding her. The others couldn't help but believe in her.

"You're right, child. Together we can free her," an older man's voice said.

They turned to see the remaining Doctors all gathered behind the First Doctor who had been the one who had spoken.

"You're all here at last. All of you combined can stop him and save Rose's life. I believe in you," Cassie said with a warm, loving smile on her face.

Most of the Doctors looked at her suspiciously. The First Doctor though just looked at her with knowing eyes.

"I know who you are, child. The others haven't figured it out yet, but I've always been a little ahead of all of them," the First Doctor said to her with a little chuckle.

"Yes, I know. You always were the smartest one even though you're the youngest from what I've been told about you," Cassie said.

"Thank you, child! It's good to know that someone here appreciates me," the First Doctor said with a smug grin.

"I'd appreciate it if you told us all what you know. I hate being kept in the dark," the Ninth Doctor said to the First with a grumpy look on his face.

"I'd rather not, my boy. It might well do great damage to our timestreams if you all were to know that information now," the First Doctor said.

"It's okay for you to know it though?" the Ninth Doctor asked him with an even grumpier look on his face.

"Of course it is because I know enough not only to keep my mouth shut but to not try and alter my own personal timeline either. I'm not so sure about you though," the First Doctor said haughtily to his future self.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the Ninth said to him with a bad attitude.

"You are quite the street tough, aren't you?" the First Doctor chided him.

"That's telling him!" the Tenth Doctor laughed.

"You're the Flirt, aren't you? The Pretty Boy Romantic," the First Doctor said.

The Tenth Doctor shot him a dirty look but said nothing.

"We really should get to the problem at hand and try to put our heads together to save Rose," the Eleventh Doctor argued from where he was still cradling Jenny's head in his arms.

"Finally one of me with some sense even if he is the Juvenile of the group," the First Doctor said as he complimented the Eleventh while insulting him at the same time.

"Leave him alone! Stop fighting and help me save my mum! I need her to be safe!" Jenny screamed at him in pure misery.

The First Doctor walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, my dear child. Your mother will be okay. I know she will. Stop worrying and trust in all of us. We will save her for you," the First Doctor consoled her.

As he pulled away from her, Jenny asked, "How do you know that we can trust Cassie? Who is she?"

"Someone that loves Rose Tyler just as much as any of us," the First Doctor said mysteriously.

"That's impossible because no one loves her more than me and Jenny," the Eleventh Doctor said firmly.

Amy and Rory came out of the TARDIS then and Amy said, "We do. We love her too and we're going to help you get her back. We are all going to get her back!"

Amy said this as she looked at Jenny with a confident smile on her face.

Cassie looked at her with a small smile. That was Amy all right. She never gave up no matter what. She would be her rock and would always be there for her in the future just like she was here for Jenny now.

All of them piled into the Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS, and they entered the Vortex as they began the search for Rose Tyler. Someway, somehow she would be brought back to them. The Children of the Wolf would not fail!

**Next: War of the Guardians may be over, but this story isn't. Not by a long shot. The adventure continues with Children of the Wolf Chapter 1 coming soon!**

**Who is Cassie Prentice and what is her connection to Rose Tyler? Where did Rose go and what is the new Ouroboros up to? Will Jenny ever get her mum back? What will happen to Rose's baby? What did Rose do to Amy in the last chapter? Read Children of the Wolf to find out!**


	61. Chapter 61

CHAPTER 61

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

**You're not seeing things! War of the Guardians is back! I wanted to do a series featuring Rose and the Doctor having adventures together with Amy and Rory. I was going to make it a new series, but I decided why not bring back the original story. Also, let me be honest here. I missed it! **

**For those of you who haven't read Children of the Wolf and are coming to this straight from Chapter 60, all that you need to know is that Rose is okay now and fully back to normal. For the details as to how and as to whom exactly Cassie is, check out Children of the Wolf.**

**This story now takes place after Children of the Night and is occurring concurrently with The Adventures of Rose Tyler, Lily and Robin, and Jenny Tyler. Finally we have all the events of the main titles happening at roughly the same time together.**

Rose Tyler was at the console of the Doctor's TARDIS putting in the coordinates of Barcelona when the TARDIS started to automatically changed course on her own.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking us this time?" Rose wondered out loud.

The TARDIS immediately landed, and Rose looked at its destination in complete surprise.

It was in the middle of nowhere. They were in a large forest somewhere in the Pacific Northwest of the United States in the early 21st century. She turned on the monitor and could see nothing but trees for miles around as far as she could see. Why had the TARDIS brought them here?

"Is that where we are?" Amy asked her from the door leading to the interior of the TARDIS. She had just arrived in the Console Room from her bedroom. She was looking at the miles of endless forest on the monitor with a look of anguish on her face, and a groan escaped her lips.

"I'm afraid so. The TARDIS took us here all by herself. I have no idea what she wants us to do here though," Rose said to her with an equal look of anguish on her face.

"I already don't like it. I hate camping! I've never liked being out in the middle of nowhere by myself," Amy said with a wrinkled nose.

"I never liked it either. Mickey always wanted to drag me out to some camping trip or another, but I always put my foot down and told him that he could do it without me. I'm a city girl!" Rose said with a grin.

Amy couldn't help but laugh. She loved just how down to Earth Rose really was. She had the power to manipulate reality to her command and was born on another planet entirely; but you would never know it from the way that she acted. She acted just like any other ordinary woman of her age would. Amy knew that it was because she still thought of herself as human first and foremost. In her heart of hearts, she was still Rose Tyler; and she always would be.

The Doctor came into the Console Room; and upon seeing the monitor, his face immediately broke out into a childish grin.

"Oh! A forest! I love a good forest. I get a chance to go camping now. Camping is cool!" the Doctor said with a giddy laugh.

Amy groaned as she said, "How did I know that you were going to say that? I knew that you would be one of those people that just loved camping! It's just my luck."

"Sorry, Amy! He's always loved camping. He camped out in the wilderness of Gallifrey all of the time when we were at the Academy. We were married out in the wilderness," Rose said.

She tried to keep from laughing at the look on Amy's face at her last sentence.

"You got married in the wilderness?! What kind of a wedding is that? It's a wonder she agreed to marry you at all, Doctor! I would have grabbed you by the ear and twisted it while I demanded a real wedding," Amy said to him in disgust.

"We had to elope because her mother didn't approve of me. We went to the Wilderness in order to find a priest that Persephone couldn't talk out of marrying us. She had already gotten to all of the ones in the Capitol," the Doctor said in defense of himself.

"I guess that I can understand that. You still should have given her a real wedding later though," Amy said.

"I did. You were there," the Doctor said with a roll of his eyes.

"No. I'm talking about you should have done it hundreds of years ago not two years ago. It was a little too late then," Amy said as she rolled her own eyes.

"Better late than never," the Doctor said with a grin.

"That's like your motto, isn't it?" Amy said frowning.

Rose burst out laughing at how true that was while the Doctor just glared at Amy.

"You're lucky that I like you so much, Pond. Otherwise, I'd be tempted to just leave you stranded here in the middle of the forest," the Doctor said grumpily.

"You wouldn't have the guts! If you tried it, River would rip you a new one in about two seconds and force you to go back and get me," Amy said with a smug look on her face.

"If she wouldn't, then I definitely would! I like Amy. Besides, the females on this ship have to stick together," Rose said with a warm smile.

"Like I didn't already know that you, Amy and Idris were constantly united against me. I swear if I didn't have Rory here, I'd be completely outnumbered," the Doctor pouted.

"What makes you think he's on your side? I am his wife, after all," Amy asked with a big grin.

"Well, he's a guy. That automatically makes him on my side. Doesn't it?" the Doctor said with a questioning look on his face.

Rose laughed at him. This version of him really didn't understand humanity at all at times. He was frequently clueless about what motivated humans or how they thought. He was so different from his last self. That Doctor was very human.

"He knows what will happen if he takes your side, Doctor. Trust me, he's not going to risk that," Amy said with a knowing smile.

"Ah! Of course! I understand now," the Doctor said with a nod.

Then he turned to Rose and whispered, "What will happen?"

Rose tried very hard not to laugh at him as she whispered back to him what Amy meant.

The Doctor looked at her horrified as he said, "She would really do that just to get him to agree with her?"

Rose nodded and stymied a laugh.

"That's terrible. You don't do that to me to get what you want," the Doctor said with a thankful look on his face.

"No. I would never do such a thing. I can always make you do what I want without having to resort to anything like that. All I have to do is use the ultimate threat against you," Rose said with a snicker.

"You threaten to disintegrate him?" Amy asked with a giggle.

"No. I call my mum and tell her to pay him a visit. If I really want my way, I call both of my mums!" Rose said with a wide grin on her face.

The Doctor shivered in fear at the thought of both of Rose's mums together in the same room with him, and both Rose and Amy burst out laughing uncontrollably.

Rory came into the Console Room then and saw them both doubled over laughing.

"They're picking on you again, aren't they?" Rory guessed.

"Yes! They're being extremely rude!" the Doctor whined.

"You would know. You're the expert at it!" Rose kidded him.

"That is so true!" Amy said as she started laughing even harder.

You see what they do to me, Rory? You're on my side though, right? You'll take up for me, won't you? Tell her to back off, Rory!" the Doctor said with a pleading look on his face.

Rory looked at the warning look that had quickly popped up on Amy's face, and then he gulped in fear. He knew what would happen if he dared to go against her.

"Amy's right. Amy's always right," Rory repeated the well-known by now response that he always gave in situations like this.

"Traitor!" the Doctor said as he shot daggers at him with his eyes.

Amy meanwhile gave him a quick peck on the lips. She had taught him well.

Their playful mirth was suddenly interrupted by the TARDIS door opening, and a little girl about ten years old ran inside in a blind panic.

The Doctor and Rose looked at her in surprise. How had she opened the TARDIS door without a key?

"Please help me! My dad's been attacked! I don't know if he's still alive or what!" the little girl said in an extremely panicked voice.

"Of course we'll help, sweetie! Where is your dad, and who attacked him?" Rose asked her with a concerned look on her face.

"He's straight back the way I came from. I've only been running for a few minutes, so he can't be too far away. He needs your help! Please! He's being attacked by Bigfoot!" the little girl said as tears fell down her face.

The four travelers looked at each other in disbelief. Bigfoot?!

**Next: It isn't Bigfoot but it's something else that closely resembles it. An old villain from the Doctor's past returns in the next chapter! Old time Who fans may have already guessed what it is. Have you?**


	62. Chapter 62

CHAPTER 62

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

"Bigfoot?" Amy asked the little girl in complete disbelief.

"It must be Bigfoot. I can't think of what else to call it. It's big and hairy. It's also really strong," the little girl said.

"Take us to where it is," Rose said.

The little girl ran back out as fast as she could, and they did their best to keep up with her.

"Is there really a Bigfoot?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Not that I've ever seen, but that name and her description of it does seem to spark a memory for me. It rings a bell for me because it reminds me of something from my past. From long ago, when I used to play a flute and wear check trousers," the Doctor said with a wistful look in his eyes.

"Your second incarnation you mean," Rose said.

"Yes. I think that I know what this may be, but I hope that I'm wrong. If I'm right, then we may be in for a fight with something much worse than Bigfoot," the Doctor said ominously.

Amy looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

The Doctor was silent. Amy never liked it when he was silent. That was always a bad sign.

The little girl came to a tent that was still pitched with signs of a struggle all around it. There were overturned pieces of equipment, ripped shreds of clothing, and a still smoking fire with dirt thrown all in it that was now mostly burnt out.

The Doctor also found tracks of something with very big feet leading up to and then away from the area. There were marks next to the tracks that were leading away from the area that showed that the creature had been dragging something heavy away with it when it left. It must have taken the girl's father with it for some reason.

Don't tell the girl anything. Rose told the Doctor through their telepathic connection.

Rose knew what had happened as well. She didn't see any need to upset the little girl any further then they had to though.

"Where is he? Is he dead?" the girl asked.

"I don't know, honey. We'll find out, okay?" Rose said in a gentle voice.

The little girl looked at her, and nodded. Rose could tell that she already feared the worst though despite their silence.

"What's your name?" the Doctor asked her in a kind voice.

"Emily Patterson. I like to go by the name Emmy though," she said.

"Emmy. I like that. Well, Emmy, I promise you that I will find out what happened to your father. I won't rest until I do, okay?" the Doctor told her gently.

Emmy nodded at him with a scared look on her face. She stared at him for a moment with an odd glance as if she were trying to remember something.

"Do I know you? What's your name?" Emmy asked him.

"I don't think so, Emmy. I would remember meeting you I think. My name's the Doctor. This is my wife Rose; and these are our friends, Rory and Amy. That blue box that you were in was the TARDIS. It's my ship, and I travel in it through time and space," the Doctor said.

The Doctor was testing her reaction because there was something about her that both of the Time Lords had noticed immediately. Emmy had had no reaction to seeing the inside of the TARDIS! She had acted like it was something that she saw every day. They might attribute that to the blind panic that she was in when she arrived if it were not for the fact that she opened the TARDIS door without a key. Just who was this girl, and why did she not blink an eye at a box that was bigger on the inside than the outside?

Emmy didn't bat an eye at what he said about the TARDIS at first, and then she said, "It's a time machine? Could we use it to travel back to before my dad was attacked and prevent it from happening? "

"No, we can't I'm afraid. Once the TARDIS lands, it becomes a part of the series of events; and we can't leave until things have worked themselves out one way or another," the Doctor explained.

Emmy nodded again as if she actually understood what he had said. The Doctor was now seriously suspicious of her.

Amy looked shocked. There was no way that Emmy understood what he had just said. No way!

Rory couldn't believe it either. He knew that any ordinary child would not have accepted the Doctor's explanation so quickly. They would have been screaming at him to go and save their father. This child just didn't act right at all. He began to wonder if she were even human.

Emmy turned to Rose and said, "I seem to know you as well. Only you had a different face when I knew you. I know that that doesn't make sense."

Rose looked at her in shock. How did she know that she was a Time Lady? Rose looked at the Doctor who looked equally shocked.

Amy was getting made seriously uncomfortable by this girl and asked, "Why would you think that she had another face?"

"I don't know. I know that I sound crazy, but I have images and names that flash into my head that seem so real to me. It's like they're memories but of people I've never met and places that I've never been to. I've had them all of my life, and I don't know why. My dad thinks that it's because of my mother disappearing when I was young. He thinks that it traumatized me. He took me to a few psychiatrists, but none of them could help me so he eventually gave up. I stopped telling him about what I remember because I didn't want to upset him anymore. We both act like it never happened now," Emmy said with a sad look on her face.

Her story touched Amy who put her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry! I know what it's like when nobody believes you about what you know to be true. I was taken to several psychiatrists myself. I bit them all because they kept telling me that what I knew that I saw wasn't real," Amy said in a sympathetic voice.

Emmy smiled at what she said and put her arms around Amy. She was so glad that someone wasn't treating her like a freak for once.

"Thank you!" Emmy said to her with her eyes filled with tears in gratitude.

"You're welcome. I wished that someone had done this for me when it was happening to me. It turns that I wasn't crazy, sweetheart. I was right. I don't know how you know the things that you know, but I believe you when you say that you see these things. It's not your fault, okay? You're not crazy, and you're not strange. I believe in you even if no one else will," Amy told the little girl with her own eyes now tearing up.

"Thank you so much!" Emmy said to her as she broke down and cried in her arms.

Rose felt so badly for the little girl. She was so grateful to Amy for what she had said to her. She knew that this was a topic close to Amy's heart.

Rory looked on upset at what Amy was going through. He knew that this was touching on a huge sore spot for her. He wished that he could say or do something to help her.

He put a hand on Amy's shoulder, and she smiled gently at him. This was the only thing that he could do really. He hoped that it was enough.

"I'm alright, Rory! Don't worry about me," Amy reassured him with a smile.

Once Emmy had calmed down enough, they all started following the trail of footsteps that had been left behind for about two miles until they came to the opening of a cave. The tracks led straight into the cave. It was a trap if the Doctor had ever seen one.

He went on into the cave anyway, and it quickly plunged into darkness. Rose pulled out her sonic screwdriver and activated it. Its pink light now guided them through the set of tunnels that wound out from the cave mouth. The screwdriver was doing more than light the way though. She was also using it to track for human life signs. She had quickly found some that she hoped belonged to Emmy's father. They showed the presence of someone living nearby.

They kept following the life signs until they were suddenly blocked in their path by a large, hairy creature covered in fur with black claws and feet, yellow teeth, and green eyes. It looked almost like a cross between an ape and a bear. In its hand, it held a gun.

"Run!" the Doctor yelled in alarm.

They began to run away from the monster, but it was already too late. The creature shot the gun at them, and a strong web like material came out of it and quickly ensnared them all in a giant cocoon up to their necks!

"What is it, Doctor?" Amy cried out.

"It's a Yeti. They're the robotic servants of the Great Intelligence," the Doctor said with a solemn tone in his voice.

**Next: The Doctor, Rose, and their companions do their best to keep from being killed by the Yeti as they investigate the cave further in an attempt to find out just what the Great Intelligence is up to. **


	63. Chapter 63

CHAPTER 63

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

Rose's eyes glowed with golden light, and the web disappeared in an instant. She balled her hand into a fist, and the Yeti disintegrated in seconds as she ripped it apart with the power of the Vortex.

She looked in concern at Emmy, who she had forgotten was there for a moment, to see how she was reacting to what she had just done. She was shocked to see that Emmy was unaffected by it. She had no change of expression on her face.

"Emmy, who are you?" Rose asked her.

Emmy now looked at her with a frightened expression on her face.

"I don't know. Can't you tell me? I know that you can see the past. Look at my timeline," Emmy said.

Rose looked at her in wonderment. How did she know that she could do that?

"Who are you?" the Doctor said with a piercing gaze on his face.

"I really don't know! You do though. I remember you. Not this you but another man. You know who I am. Please tell me!" Emmy told him with pain in her voice.

"Stop playing games with me. I don't like games, Emmy. Tell me who you are!" the Doctor yelled at her.

"I don't know, Theta! Leave me alone!" Emmy screamed back at him.

The Doctor looked stunned.

"How do you know that name? Where did you hear it?" he demanded.

"I don't know. It just popped into my head. I don't remember!" Emmy said as she started to cry.

"Stop playing with me. Tell me," the Doctor demanded.

"I don't know. Please leave me alone! I feel sick. My head's killing me!" Emmy shouted back as she started to have tears flowing down her face.

The Doctor fell silent because he felt sorry for her. He could tell that she wasn't lying. She really didn't know.

He walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Emmy! I shouldn't have yelled at you. Please accept my apology," the Doctor said to her softly.

"It's okay. I tend to give people that reaction for some reason. I make them very upset with what I know," Emmy said.

The Doctor held her in a hug for a minute. This seemed to be natural for some reason. It was like he knew her just like she said that he did.

He let her go and said, "I'm sorry for upsetting you. I do have to admit that you seem familiar to me. You wouldn't happen to have a fob watch on you, would you?"

The little girl looked at him with a surprised look and pulled a silver fob watch out of her pocket!

The Doctor's eyes bugged out. He had just been joking!

He bent over to look closer at the watch when he heard Amy scream. A half a dozen Yetis had suddenly appeared in front of them.

The Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at them, and they started to spark and fizzle as their circuitry burned out. They soon stopped moving and fell over onto the cave floor lifeless.

"Sonic screwdrivers are cool!" the Doctor said with a smile.

"They certainly are!" Rose said with a giggle.

They walked on further into the cave and found themselves inside of a huge chamber that contained a large circular metal sphere filled with energy. Standing next to the sphere was a man who had looked like he had been in a fight recently and lost. He was bleeding, beaten and bruised all over. His clothes were ripped and torn in several places. The Doctor immediately knew that this must be Emmy's father.

"Dad!" Emmy said as she started to run to him.

Rose grabbed her before she could go to him.

"No! He's not your father anymore," Rose warned her.

Emmy looked to see her father moving like a machine, and he looked at her with no recognition on his face.

"What have you done to him?" Emmy challenged the energy filled sphere. She sounded like someone much older as she said that.

"He is my temporary vessel. I will use him to help me create myself anew as I finally gain a new physical form. I have been bodiless for so long. Since the beginning of this universe, I have been trying over and over to reform myself without success. Each time I am thwarted by him or one of his agents," a voice that did not belong to Emmy's father said through his body as he glared at the Doctor.

"The Great Intelligence I presume," the Doctor said with a goofy smile on his face.

"You have changed your form again just as I have, Time Lord; but on the inside you are still the same witless fool that you always were. This time I will crush you and gain dominion over this world. I already have a ready-made form built for me by humanity itself to use. It controls everything and everyone on this planet in one way or another; and once I gain control over it, I will gain control over them!" the Great Intelligence said.

The Doctor had a suspicion about what he was talking about, and he didn't like it. If the Great Intelligence succeeded in his plan, humanity would be either enslaved forever or set back centuries by his actions even if he were eventually defeated. He couldn't let him get that far!

"Let my dad go, or I will personally make sure that I destroy you. I'll find your weakness, and I will be the one to finally stop you. I'm giving you one warning only," Emmy said to him with the confidence of a grown person.

Amy looked at the little girl in complete surprise. This was not the language of a child. Who was she? She had to admit that she reminded her of someone. She didn't know who though. It was like a distant memory from long ago. She shook her head to clear it of such silly thoughts. She had never met Emmy before today.

Rory continued to worry about Amy. She hadn't been acting right since she had met Emmy. He knew that her story earlier had reawakened old demons for Amy. He hoped that she would be alright again eventually.

Amy grabbed hold of the old family keepsake in her pocket that she had had her whole life. She had gotten it from her aunt or maybe it was her mother. She couldn't remember. She had always turned to it in the old days when the psychiatrists were constantly bothering her. It had somehow helped give her strength and confidence in herself just to touch it, and it had allowed her to go on.

Now it was helping her once again as Emmy's story was reawakening and reopening old wounds in her psyche. The Great Intelligence wasn't helping matters either. She needed to go somewhere and have time to relax and work through her emotions for a while. She didn't need this right now.

The chamber began to fill with more of the Yeti who were all holding web guns. Thick webbing started to cocoon the chamber and envelope them all inside of it. They were soon quickly separated from each other and wrapped up in it so tightly that they couldn't move.

Rose started to free them all again, but she was quickly knocked out by a blast of energy from the Great Intelligence's circular form.

"Not this time, Bad Wolf! You didn't think that I would prepare for your coming? You are always where he is sooner or later," the Great Intelligence said.

"If you've hurt her . . ." the Doctor threatened.

"She is merely sleeping. I doubt that even my power could ever successfully do more than give her a temporary setback. Even you have no idea how powerful she really is, do you? If she ever abandoned this foolish notion that she is still human, she would have every being in this universe bowing before her. None could stand against her," the Great Intelligence said with a tone of awe and admiration.

"Then it's a good thing that she's all too human then," the Doctor said with his voice filled with pride in her.

"Yes. It's a good thing for me. She won't be able to stop me as easily as she could as long as she limits herself so. I would never have been able to strike her unconscious if her mind were not still similar in function to that of a human's," The Great Intelligence said with a sinister laugh.

The Doctor struggled to reach his sonic screwdriver, but he couldn't move an inch. He wasn't sure how they were going to get out of this one.

**Next: More clues as to who Emmy is while the Great Intelligence starts to put his plan into motion. **

**Oh, and what is it with the watch Emmy has and the keepsake that Amy carries around with her? Questions, questions! The answers will soon be clear. **


	64. Chapter 64

CHAPTER 64

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

As the Doctor and his companions were helplessly trapped in the cocoon made by the Yeti, the Great Intelligence started to implement his plan. The TARDIS suddenly appeared in the corner of the cave chamber that they were in.

"I remember your ship well. How ironic that I should use it to implement my plan! It will use it to connect with the outside world," the Intelligence said.

"You won't be able to get in without a key," The Doctor said with a confident grin on his face.

"I already have one, Doctor. Emmy, come here," the Intelligence said as the cocoon suddenly released the little girl.

Emmy raced towards the man who had been her father and stood in place obediently before him.

"He's not your father, Emmy," the Doctor warned her.

"I need you to let me in the blue box. If you let me in the box, then I will let your father go. Both of you can be together again," the Intelligence said.

"Why can't you get into it?" Emmy asked him curiously.

"I won't open for me. It only opens for certain special people like you," the Intelligence said truthfully.

"You'll let him go?" Emmy asked uncertainly.

"Let me gain entrance to the blue box; and as soon as I do, I will let him go. You'll never see me again," the Intelligence said with a kind smile on his face.

Emmy appeared to mull it over.

"Don't do it. It's a trick! He wants the TARDIS to take over . . .," the Doctor said; and then the cocoon spread over his mouth and shut him up.

"Hey! Don't do that," Emmy said upset.

"I was trying to keep him from upsetting you. He's very confused you see. He might give you the wrong impression about me. He has the wrong idea about my motives. I'm really very nice," the Intelligence said with that smile still on his face.

He was using his power to hypnotize people with the sound of his voice on the girl; and so far, it seemed to be working.

"Yes, I get the picture exactly," Emmy said with a smile.

"Good! Then open the door and allow me into the box," the Intelligence said gently.

Emmy walked slowly toward the door as Amy shouted, "Don't listen to him. He's tricking you!"

Emmy looked at her with a smile on her face and then walked away. Amy's face fell in despair. There was nothing that she could do. The little girl had been taken in by him completely!

The Intelligence followed closely behind Emmy as she walked to the TARDIS. Suddenly Emmy picked up speed as she raced ahead of him. She touched the door quickly with only seconds left before the Intelligence would be close enough to reach her. The door opened at the touch of her hand, and then she quickly shut it behind her and in the Intelligence's face!

"Good girl!" Amy called after her with a huge smile on her face.

"That was foolish, Emmy! You can't stay in there forever. You'll have to come out eventually; and when you do, I'll possess you and make you open the TARDIS anyway. You've accomplished nothing!" the Intelligence mocked her.

"I've accomplished more than you think," Emmy cried out through the door.

A second later, shock covered everyone's face as the TARDIS started dematerializing!

"What in the world?" Amy said in surprise.

"How is she flying the TARDIS?" Rory asked her in bewilderment.

"You've got me! She's definitely not your ordinary girl!" Amy said as she shook her head.

The Doctor looked at his disappearing ship in wonder. She had to be a Time Lady! He knew it! Which one was she though? Why did she seem so familiar to him?

"This means nothing. I can still carry out my plan without the TARDIS. It only made it easier was all," the Intelligence shouted to the empty space where the time ship had once stood.

Onboard the TARDIS, Emmy's head was splitting open from pain as memories from another life bombarded her.

"Help me!" Emmy cried out in pain.

"Open the watch, little one. Your true self will be freed," said a voice in her head.

"I'm afraid. What will happen to me? Will this me die? I don't want to die!" Emmy said as she shook with anxiety.

"You won't die. You'll be reborn. You will keep your memories; and if you want, you can still be the same person. Just open the watch," the voice said.

Emmy took the watch out of her pocket and held it hesitantly.

"Please let me save them. Let me save the Earth. I'll save your father too if I still can. You know that you can trust me because you know who I am, don't you?" the voice said. Emmy could now tell that the voice was coming from the watch.

"You're me. The real me," Emmy said with fear in her voice.

"I promise that you'll be the same person. I'm not any different than you are really. I didn't want to change myself too much when I used the Chameleon Arch. I hate the idea of anyone changing who I am. That's why I know how terrified you are of it. We're the same, Emmy," the voice said soothingly.

"Good bye, dad!" Emmy said as she opened the watch with tears in her eyes.

"Not good bye, Emmy! Don't be afraid. It'll all turn out alright. You'll see," the voice reassured her as the golden energy inside of the watch engulfed her body.

Emmy began to change immediately as she grew older and taller. She now looked about twenty. She found that she really didn't change all of that much on the inside though. She felt the same as she had before, just older and wiser. Her head was full of memories now as well. Memories of the Doctor!

Emmy ran to the TARDIS and set the coordinates to take her back on silent. She rematerialized the TARDIS at the entrance of the cave and made it invisible so that the Intelligence couldn't find it. She found an extra sonic screwdriver of the Doctor's and took it with her. You never knew when you might need one of those she reasoned to herself.

She stealthily made her way back to the chamber where the Doctor and the others were being held. The web was still all over the place and had the others all trapped inside of it. She took a deep breath before starting to act. She was still nervous about what was to come.

She used the sonic screwdriver to dissolve the web and let them all go. Then she started dismantling the Yeti from the inside with the sonic as the Doctor joined her with his screwdriver. The two of them were soon standing side by side as the Yeti began to fall before them. Soon they were all lying down on the cave floor unmoving and deactivated.

She smiled at Amy and Rory as she said to their amazed faces, "I'm Arianrhod, but you can just call me Emmy like you did before if you want to. I'm the Doctor's sister!"

**Next: Introducing the new Emmy!**


	65. Chapter 65

CHAPTER 65

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

"What do you mean you're the Doctor's sister?" Amy asked Emmy in shock.

"I'm his much younger sister that he really didn't get a chance to know. Mainly because he left Gallifrey when I was only twenty years old! I never saw you but sporadically after that. It made me feel just oh so wonderful that my brother wanted nothing to do with me," Emmy said angrily.

"It wasn't you. I just wanted to get away from there. Everything reminded me of Arkytior. I would have lost my mind like poor Persephone did for a while if I had stayed there. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I just couldn't be there anymore," the Doctor said with a sad look on his face.

"You could have taken me with you! You took Susan. Why not me?" Emmy said.

"You were too young. You were only a child and barely that! More like a baby. Even Susan was older than you," the Doctor said.

"Wait a minute! She just said that she was twenty when you left," Rory said.

"Twenty is considered a very young child to Time Lords, Rory. We take a lot longer than humans to mature," Emmy explained with a smile.

"Oh, I get it. I think," Rory said with a slight frown.

"It's okay if you don't. We're so different from your species biologically. I'm sure you would figure it out quickly if you studied our biology long enough. You seem to be very intelligent. You're always standing back and observing everything. You only speak when you have something important to say or a question that needs asking," Emmy observed.

Rory smiled at her assessment of him.

"Stop flirting with my husband whoever you are," Amy warned her.

"I wasn't flirting with him. I like humans, but I'm not attracted to them. I hope that doesn't make me a speciest. I don't have anything against humans, honest! Oh, and I already told you who I am. I'm the little girl you met. I'm Emmy," Emmy said to her with a frustrated look on her face.

"So how does that work? How do you just grow older in a matter of minutes? How do we know you're not a trick by the Great Intelligence?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Honestly, Pond! Do you think I don't know my own sister? Give me a little credit! Besides that, you'd think that River would have taught you about how Time Lords can control their age!" the Doctor said, sounding a little peeved.

"I'm surprised that you recognized me at all honestly. Since you barely hung around long enough to get to know me," Emmy said resentfully.

"Look, I already told you that I was sorry about that," the Doctor said with chagrin.

"Excuse me!" the Great Intelligence said as the Time Lords argued with themselves.

"Yes, yes, I'll get to you in just a minute," the Doctor said with a dismissive gesture.

"Oh, so now we're ignoring the world threatening aliens in favor of a childish squabble?" Amy said with her eyes rolling.

"Quiet, Pond! I'm trying to have a conversation with my sister," the Doctor said rudely.

Rose had woken up by now, and she was regarding this conversation with great amusement.

"Still rude I see. Especially to the ginger," Rose said with a wide grin.

"Cute, Rose! Really cute," the Doctor said at Rose's pun on the famous 'Rude and still not ginger' comment.

"I thought so," Rose said with a snicker.

"I'm still here!" the Great Intelligence almost screamed for attention now.

"I think that you're going to have to deal with me for a while. The Doctor's kind of distracted by his sister right now. They used to fight like this all of the time back at home. Of course, Arianrhod had a good excuse at the time. She was still a child. I don't know what the Doctor's excuse was," Rose joked.

"So she is his sister!" Amy said with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, so her you believe then?" the Doctor asked perturbed.

"Yes, because she doesn't lie to me unlike some people have in the past," Amy said with a smirk.

"She's got you there," Rose said with a grin.

"I'm still going to conquer this world!" the Intelligence shouted as loud as he could.

"I don't doubt it! I'm still a little busy right now though. Wait your turn!" the Doctor admonished him.

"Why don't you pay attention to him? He's dangerous, Theta! He knew who I was somehow even after I used the Chameleon Arch. He tried to trick me into handing him the TARDIS," Emmy said seriously.

"Speaking of that, where is my TARDIS? If you've damaged her . . ." the Doctor started out angrily.

"You haven't changed a bit! You're still always on my case about everything! I didn't do anything to Arkytior's TARDIS. She's fine!" Emmy said with an exasperated eye roll.

"My TARDIS!" the Doctor emphasized.

"Actually she's right. The TARDIS belongs to me technically," Rose said with a grin.

"Oh, we're not going to start this again are we?" the Doctor said annoyed.

"Arkytior? That is you, isn't it? I knew it. I never did believe that you were really dead! You seem very different though. Your personality's really changed," Emmy said.

"Yeah, that's a long story. I'll tell you about it later," Rose promised her.

"Deal!" Emmy smiled at her.

Arianrhod had always loved Arkytior. She felt closer to her than she did to the Doctor. Arkytior had been more of a sister than a sister-in-law to her. She found that she could tell her anything, and she would never judge her. Emmy had been the only one to not believe that she was dead when everyone else just accepted it. The whole thing had never felt right to her. Plus she never could let her go.

"I can't believe this!" the Intelligence screamed throughout the cave. He held his arms up in the air with dismay.

"I can't believe you fell for that act!" the Doctor said with a huge grin as he blasted the Intelligence with his sonic screwdriver while Rose simultaneously attacked him with her powers.

The body of Emmy's father fell to the ground unconscious immediately.

Rose and the Doctor then quickly destroyed the Intelligence's circular metal sphere before he could retreat to it with a combined attack as well!

They could hear the Intelligence scream and seemingly dissolve away.

"It was all a trick!" Amy said in amazement.

"Of course it was, Pond. Do you really think that I would be so reckless around a major menace like the Intelligence?" the Doctor said with a smug grin.

Amy started to open her mouth to say something, but the Doctor quickly cut her off by saying, "Don't answer that!"

"Well you asked," Amy said with a sly grin.

"You couldn't let me in on it of course," Emmy said angry.

"There was no time. Rose and I came up with it through our link with each other," the Doctor explained.

"Why do you keep calling her Rose?" Emmy asked the Doctor confused.

"That's another long story that I'll explain to you later. I'll make it a girls' night," Rose promised her sister-in-law.

"Great! I look forward to it," Emmy said.

"You owe me a story, Arian. How did you wind up as Emmy?" the Doctor said.

"I'll explain later. Right now I have to try to explain why I'm fully grown to my dad," Emmy said as she saw her human father begin to wake up and look at her in disbelief. Somehow he knew that it was her.

As Emmy began to try to explain things to her human father, the Great Intelligence was putting his ultimate plan into effect. The four Time Lords and the human really thought that they had defeated him? Fools! Soon he would show them all how wrong that they were.

Just before they blew his metal sphere up, he had finally connected to the outside world with it. He managed to download his consciousness into his true goal just in time to avoid the loss of yet another body.

Now he was on the Internet. He had achieved his true goal at last. Slowly he reached out through the various places throughout the world that it reached and began to gain control of them. Soon he would have control over everything that the internet controlled or was involved in. Then mankind would have a new master!

**Next: The Great Intelligence expands his control over the web right under the Doctor's nose! Also, we find out more about Emmy and her past. **


	66. Chapter 66

CHAPTER 66

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

It turned out that Emmy's human father, Bill Patterson, now remembered finding her in those same woods that they were in now as a baby. His memory of this had been erased by Emmy's TARDIS though as soon as he found her so that he believed that she had always been his. To go along with this fake memory, he had also been given a false memory about Emmy having had a mother who disappeared when she was born.

She decided to explain herself to both Bill and the Doctor at the same time. They both listened while she began.

"My people were in a terrible war, and I was badly injured during a great battle in that war. My TARDIS, a time machine, was severely damaged as well; and it initiated an emergency failsafe program to save both of our lives. It took us both here to Earth; and while I was unconscious, it exposed me to a machine called the Chameleon Arch that changed me into a human baby. Then it found a potential loving father in you with a mental scan of the area and put those false memories in your mind so that you would take care of me. I know this because this whole cave chamber is my TARDIS. It told me what it did when I opened my watch. I'm so sorry! I never told it to do that. Please don't hate me!" Emmy said in tears as she looked at her human father.

"I could never hate you! I still think of you as my little girl even if you're not so little anymore or even really mine. I guess you don't feel anything toward me anymore though, do you?" Bill Patterson said with fear in his eyes.

"Of course I do. I still consider you my dad. I know it's weird to have a grown daughter that looks more like your little sister, but I do still think of you as my dad. I love you, dad!" Emmy said as she gave him a tight hug.

"I love you too, Emmy! Can I still call you Emmy?" her father asked hesitantly.

"Of course you can! To be honest, I like it better than my other name. I think I'm going to keep it and start using that name instead now. That's what my sister-in-law is doing; and if it works for her, then it will work for me," Emmy said with a smile.

Her father smiled and hugged her.

"So will you stop by every once in a while and tell me what you're up to?" he asked her.

"Of course I will! You won't be able to stand the sight of me I'll be around so much!" Emmy promised him with a wide grin.

She meant it too. She loved him for taking care of her and for trying to help her when she had her mental lapses due to her memories leaking out. Others would have institutionalized her, but he didn't. She would always be grateful to him for that!

Rose healed his injuries, and she sent him back to his home. Emmy promised to visit him soon before he left.

"Well, I guess I'll take my TARDIS and leave. I'll catch you later, Arkytior," Emmy said as the cave chamber suddenly changed into a Console Room at her mental command to her TARDIS.

"You're not going anywhere, Arien! We still don't know how the Great Intelligence knew who you were or how he got ahold of your TARDIS. What if he did something to you or to your TARDIS or both? We've got to test both of you to make sure you're okay before you go gallivanting across the universe by yourself," the Doctor said to her.

"First of all, my name is Emily Patterson or Emmy now! Don't call me Arien anymore, got it?! Second of all, I'm a grown woman; and I can do whatever I want. I'm hundreds of years old now not a little kid like I was the last time you bothered to take any kind of interest in me. You don't order me around anymore, big brother! Period! I'm leaving now, and you're not going to stop me!" Emmy raged at the Doctor.

He was hurt by her comments but not surprised. He supposed that he deserved this treatment. He had to make her see that she might be in danger though. It didn't matter what she thought of him as long as she listened to him.

Rose beat him to the punch though. She decided to try to convince Emmy herself.

"Emmy, he's right you know. You have to make sure that the Intelligence didn't do anything to your TARDIS before you go off in it. I would like to know if you're okay too. He knew you somehow, and that doesn't sound good to me. Let us make sure you're okay, please?" Rose asked her with a worried face.

"Okay!" Emmy said with a small smile.

"Wait a minute! All she has to do is ask, and you just give in like that? You just screamed at me for basically asking you to do the same thing!" the Doctor said with an angry look on his face.

"She asked me to do it like you would to an adult. She didn't order me to do it. That makes a big difference!" Emmy said in anger.

The Doctor softened his face as he said, "I'm sorry, Emmy. I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to hate me. Please forgive me for the past. I would like to start over now. I want to be the brother that you never got to have."

"I'll consider it," was all that she would say.

The Doctor just accepted that as an answer. It was better than her saying that she would never forgive him anyway.

Rose looked at Emmy with a frown, and she knew that Rose was going to have a little talk with her later about this subject. She didn't look forward to it. She wasn't going to just forgive the Doctor overnight, not even for Arkytior.

She linked her TARDIS with the Doctor's as the five of them got inside of his TARDIS that Emmy had left outside, and they both dematerialized as they left the cave together.

They thought that the Great Intelligence was finished, but they were wrong. He was only just beginning his plan. He had already infiltrated the major computers of every country in the world, and he was quickly gaining total control of all of them. He also was gaining control of the power grid and utilities of every country as well. Soon, he would have control of the nuclear missiles of every country and of all of their bank accounts. If he kept going at the rate that he was, he would have total control of every major government and every major institution on the planet in about two days!

The best part was that the only ones who could stop him didn't even know that he was still alive. He was doing all of this right under everyone's nose! Soon this planet would belong to him, and the humans would have to do as he asked or else face extinction!

He decided that it was time to initiate his back-up plan to destroy the Doctor while he was busy taking over the web.

He had found Emmy's TARDIS a month ago and had infiltrated its systems within two weeks. This was how he knew who she was even in her human form because her TARDIS had told him what she had done to her. Once he had found out that the human Emmy was living nearby, he had sent his Yetis after her but got her father instead.

Her TARDIS was an inferior model to the Doctor's, and it had been much slower in giving the Intelligence access to the Internet than the Doctor's would have been. That was why he had wanted Emmy to give him access to the Doctor's TARDIS instead. Luckily for him, Emmy's TARDIS had had just enough time to complete his mission for it and send his consciousness to safety inside of the Web before his link with it was broken by the Doctor and Rose.

Now Emmy's TARDIS was going to come through for him one last time by destroying the Doctor forever. He ordered the time ship to self-destruct within two minutes of entering the Vortex for the first time. He hoped that it would take the Doctor's TARDIS with it when it blew!

**Next: Emmy's TARDIS is about to explode, and the Doctor is completely unaware of it! What will happen next?**


	67. Chapter 67

CHAPTER 67

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

Emmy's eyes suddenly widened in surprise and fear as her TARDIS sent her a mental message of warning about what was to occur. Her TARDIS had been under the Great Intelligence's hypnotic control until just now. He had finally released control at the end when he knew that there was no time for her to deactivate his self-destruct order. She raced to the TARDIS console and started to disconnect the link between the two TARDISes before it was too late.

"What are you doing?!" the Doctor said in confusion and anger.

Emmy could tell that he didn't like her messing around with the controls on his TARDIS one little bit. He quickly moved around the console and tried to get in her way so that she couldn't reach the rest of the controls.

"Stop it! I'm trying to save our lives. My TARDIS is going to blow any minute now!" Emmy shouted at him with irritation.

The Doctor quickly backed off, and she managed to finish releasing the link between the TARDISes just before her ship exploded. She then proceeded to start to get the TARDIS out of the Vortex before the shockwave from her ship reached them. The Doctor immediately stepped in to help her, and the two of them began to work in unison for the first time in centuries as they quickly acted to save themselves from being knocked out of the Vortex.

Rose raced to help as well, and the three Time Lords working together managed to take the TARDIS out of the Vortex just in time to stop it from being destroyed. They didn't entirely avoid it getting damaged though. The outer edge of the shockwave had managed to reach them just before they left and knocked everyone around the ship with massive force.

The Doctor was immediately knocked out when he had his head thrown against the console. Rose was thrown against the wall, and she too was knocked out. Emmy was thrown across the console room and was knocked cold upon impact with the floor.

Only Amy and Rory had managed to stay conscious because they were sitting down when the shockwave hit and held on tightly to their seats as they rode it out. They now looked at the three Time Lords lying unconscious in shock as they realized that the ship was flying with no pilot, and they had no idea where or when they were!

Amy and Rory raced to the console and tried to remember everything that they had ever learned about the controls and how to use them. Amy soon determined that they were flying through open space with no direction or control. She had no idea if they were about to hit something or not. She also had no idea how to fly the ship well enough to steer it. She felt so lost.

Rory tried to get some idea of how to steer the TARDIS, but he had no clue about what half of what he was looking at did. He was no pilot so he didn't even have a rudimentary knowledge of how to fly something. He began to wonder if they might hit something and explode before one of the Time Lords woke up. He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. That kind of thinking wasn't going to help them here. He had to remain calm and controlled for Amy.

Amy was thinking the same thing about Rory. She too was starting to panic but resolved not to show it in front of her husband.

The two of them kept looking over the controls as though they hoped that they might somehow be able to understand them if they looked at them enough. There were no sudden bursts of inspiration for either of them though.

Suddenly the TARDIS hit something hard, and the two of them were thrown to the floor. The TARDIS hit whatever it was again before they could even begin to get up. It just kept being slammed over and over again and alarms started to go off all over the console. If the two of them didn't come up with something soon, they were all going to be destroyed!

Amy suddenly felt as if she were in a trance as she slowly got up and walked over to the console. She began to push buttons and turn switches, and the TARDIS dematerialized and reentered the Vortex. She felt like she was in a dream watching someone else handle the controls as her hands deftly moved across the console as if she had been flying the TARDIS for years.

Once the TARDIS was safely back in the Vortex, Amy snapped out of her trance-like state just as quickly as she had went into it. She looked at Rory to see him staring at her in complete disbelief.

"How did you do that?" Rory asked her with his mouth hanging open.

"I don't know. It felt like someone else doing it while I watched. I can't explain it," Amy said honestly.

Rory could see that she was disturbed by it. He walked over to her and put his arms around her to comfort her.

"Well, whatever it was I'm glad that you were able to get us to safety. Maybe all of those times watching the Doctor fly the TARDIS made more of an impression on you than you thought. Maybe you subconsciously remembered what to do and just acted on it without thinking," Rory suggested.

He wasn't sure if he believed that, and he didn't think that Amy did either from her expression. He was worried about her now. He wondered if she had somehow been possessed by the TARDIS.

He made a mental note to ask Rose about her odd behavior later. He found it easier to talk about things to Rose. He felt at ease around her in a way that he didn't around the Doctor. She was just like an ordinary person and didn't act unpredictable or emotional like the Doctor could sometimes.

Emmy was the first to wake up. She rubbed her head and walked around like she was dizzy for a minute as she struggled to get to the console.

"We're in danger. I've got to get us back into the Vortex. We could be anywhere," Emmy said with worry on her face.

"It's okay, Emmy. Amy already got us back into the Vortex by herself," Rory said.

"You know how to fly the TARDIS?" Emmy asked her with a surprised expression.

"No. I don't know how to fly her at all. I just did it somehow. It was like someone was controlling my hands while I watched. It almost felt like someone else was in control of my body for a few minutes," Amy said with a strange look in her eyes.

"Someone else? Like who? Did you get some kind of impression of who it might have been?" Emmy asked her with a serious expression on her face.

"It's strange. It was like it was me doing it but not me. I felt like it was a smarter, more intelligent version of myself at the controls while the regular me watched. Does that make any kind of sense?" Amy asked her with a frown.

"I don't know. It might. I'll have to get back to you about that later after I've given it some thought. In the meantime, I don't think that you should worry about it so much, okay?" Emmy said to her with a reassuring look on her face.

"Okay. I'll try not to," Amy said with a slight smile returning to her face.

Rory was grateful to Emmy for making Amy seem to feel a little better, but he didn't like her non-committal answer to her question. He could tell that she thought that she knew something about what had happened, but she didn't want to tell Amy about it yet for some reason. He definitely was going to ask Rose about it later now. He knew that she would be honest with him about it and not beat around the bush.

Emmy went to the controls to make sure that everything was okay. She tried to hide her expression from the others as she wondered idly about Amy's strange behavior.

Which one had she been? Emmy wondered.

**Next: The Doctor, Rose, and company return to Earth to confront the Great Intelligence before it's too late. Plus Rory has some questions for Rose about Amy. **


	68. Chapter 68

CHAPTER 68

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

The Doctor woke up to see Emmy piloting the TARDIS and smiled. The two of them had never really gotten along, but he could always count on her when he needed her.

"What are you smiling at?" Emmy asked him with a grin.

"I'm just glad to see that we're all still alive and in one piece. Thank you, Emmy!" the Doctor replied.

"It wasn't me. I was knocked out too," Emmy said.

"Then who?" the Doctor said as he could see that Rose was still unconscious. He wouldn't have put it past her to have still saved the day somehow even in that state though.

"It was Amy," Emmy said with a worried look on her face.

The Doctor looked shocked. Amy! It couldn't be. He had traveled with her for years! How could he have failed to notice the signs? She seemed totally normal to him.

Rory noticed the Doctor's expression, and his suspicions about Emmy keeping something about Amy from him were confirmed. He had to know what was wrong with Amy. Rose would tell him when she woke up. He was sure of it.

"That's not all that you need to know. My TARDIS was ordered to self-destruct by the Great Intelligence," Emmy told him.

"A final trap set for us before he was defeated," the Doctor said.

"No! My TARDIS told me that she was given the order after he was supposed to have been destroyed!" Emmy said pointedly.

"Great! We have to go back to Earth and try to found out where he escaped to. He could be anywhere now," the Doctor said with a groan.

"I know exactly where he is. My TARDIS was very helpful at the end. She was trying to make things up to me for being used against me. She told me his plan. He's taking over the internet. He's inside of it right now!" Emmy warned him.

"It just keeps getting better!" the Doctor said as he slapped his forehead.

"Is this the way things usually go with you?" Emmy asked him with a grin.

"No. Things are usually much worse! This is one of his better days!" Rose said with a giggle as she woke up.

"Hello, Rose! I'm glad that you're back with us," the Doctor said with a wide grin.

"You know me, Doctor. I wouldn't miss tangling with an insane Elder God trying to take over the internet for the world!" Rose said with a face wide grin of her own.

"That's my pink and yellow . . . Time Lady!" the Doctor said proudly.

"You started to call me human, didn't you?" Rose laughed.

"Yeah!" the Doctor admitted.

"It would have been okay if you had. I still think of myself as human most of the time anyway," Rose said seriously.

"That's something I need to talk to you about, Arkytior. What happened to you, and why do you act so differently now?" Emmy asked her.

"I'm going to have to talk to you about that later, Emmy. Oh, and please call me Rose. I don't use the other name anymore," Rose told her with a firm look on her face.

"Sorry. I forgot. I'm not used to calling you that. It just seems wrong," Emmy said with an apologetic look on her face.

"You'll get used to it. I will explain it to you later I promise. Right now though I need to talk to Rory about something," Rose told her.

Emmy and the Doctor exchanged a look with each other. Rory suspected that something was wrong! Emmy nodded and didn't detain Rose any further.

Rory hadn't been listening to their conversation because he had gone to the TARDIS library. He was trying to look up what a TARDIS could or couldn't do there. He wanted to know if Amy had been possessed by the consciousness of the TARDIS in order to save them or if it was something else that had happened to her.

"It wasn't the TARDIS," Rose's voice said from the doorway to the library.

Rory was surprised as he looked up to see the Time Lady standing there. She had come to him first. Now he knew that something was wrong with Amy!

"What do you know about Amy?" Rory asked as he got to the point immediately.

"She's not who you think she is, Rory. She isn't who she thinks she is either. That doesn't mean that she isn't still Amy though. She'll still be the same person on the inside even if she does decide to change back. She'll still love you," Rose said as she danced around the main issue.

She was trying to spare him the answer to his question. She didn't want him to know until he had too. If he asked her about Amy's condition directly though, she wouldn't lie to him though. She had never lied to him before, and she wouldn't start now.

Rory looked irritated. Rose was trying to spare his feelings. He knew her well enough by now to know that. She hated to see people suffer. He didn't want her to treat him with kid gloves though. He wanted the truth.

"Rose, I want the truth! What happened to Amy? How was she able to suddenly pilot the TARDIS?" Rory said with his voice filled with equal parts anger and worry.

"She remembered doing it from her previous life, Rory. Amy isn't human. She used to be a Time Lady. She used the Chameleon Arch to become human like I did," Rose finally said with a sad look on her face.

Rory's face fell as he tried to process what Rose had just said.

"No! You're lying! I'm human!" Amy screamed from behind Rose.

She rushed at her and slapped her in the face with all of her strength.

"You're a liar! Tell him the truth! Tell him!" Amy shouted at her.

She tried to slap Rose again, but Rose grabbed her arm gently and stopped her.

"I'm so sorry, Amy. I know that it's hard to believe at first. I didn't want to believe it either. It's going to be alright though. You don't even have to ever change back. No one will force you to I promise. The Doctor and I just want you to be happy. That's all that matters to us," Rose said softly.

"Leave me alone," Amy said upset.

She pulled herself free from Rose and ran into Rory's arms.

"It's not true!" she said to him.

Rory gently rubbed her back as he said, "It doesn't matter to me even if it is. I'll still love you."

"I'm glad to hear that, but it's a useless gesture. I'm not a Time Lord! I'm human!" Amy said forcefully as she pulled away from Rory too now.

"Amy, I just want to help you through this," Rory said honestly.

"There's nothing to help me with. Listen to me, both of you! I. AM. HUMAN!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs.

The Scottish girl was beginning to hyperventilate from getting so upset. Rose hated to do this, but she couldn't let Amy hurt herself. She put her finger on Amy's forehead, and the distraught girl immediately went to sleep. Rose caught her in her arms, and Rory helped her lay her down on a table in the library.

"I'm sorry about that, but I didn't want her to hurt herself somehow. She was getting too out of control," Rose said sadly.

"We have to talk about this. Who was she? Did you know her from before?" Rory asked.

Rose took a deep breath before she started to tell him the whole story.

Meanwhile, the Doctor landed the TARDIS back on Earth as he attempted to track the Intelligence down. He decided to start at UNIT. He was going to need the help of the Brigadier.

**Next: Amy's previous life on Gallifrey is revealed. Plus the Doctor tracks down the Intelligence's recent activities and discovers what he's been up to. **


	69. Chapter 69

CHAPTER 69

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

**A special thank you goes to An Irish Rose for her suggestion of Cliodna as the Gallifreyan name for Amy.**

As The Doctor and Emmy left the TARDIS to talk to the UNIT personnel in an attempt to get ahold of the Brigadier, Rose stayed behind with Rory and a now sleeping Amy. She was going to have to tell Rory the whole story about who Amy used to be.

"Her original name was Cliodna of the House of Brightshore. She was a Prydonian and a member of the Deca along with the Doctor, Koschei, Marissa, and me. The two of us both officially joined the Deca at the same time to replace Rallon and Millenia who were both lost to the Celestial Toymaker. We had already been unofficial members of the Doctor's little social group of geniuses up until then anyway," Rose started.

Rory looked at her with his eyes wide open with interest now as he said, "So the two of you knew her from before. She's your friend."

"Yes, she was a very good friend to both of us. She was especially close to the Doctor. She was his only other friend other than Koschei. He thought of me as a friend too at the time, but I really wasn't. I was something much more than a friend to him, and I always had been even when neither of us would admit it to ourselves," Rose said with a smile.

Rory's eyes slowly widened in realization as he said, "So she was basically in the same role that she is now. She was his best friend."

"Exactly, Rory. She wasn't that different back then from the way that she is now. The two of them had the exact same relationship. In fact, they were always arguing all of the time just like now. I have to admit something to you right now, I knew who she was a long time ago. I've known since I entered her mind to drive out the Dream Lord. I found Cliodna's buried memories hidden there. I kept silent about it though because I knew that she was happy. I didn't want to ruin her life. Now it seems that her memories are going to come out no matter what. Seeing Emmy again reawakened her true self. She was as close to Emmy as I was in the old days.

Emmy thought more of us than she did her own brother it seemed sometimes. It wasn't that she didn't love him. Arianrhod always loved him. She just felt ignored by him most of the time. He feels so bad about that now I can tell. I hope that they will eventually become closer someday," Rose said with a hopeful tone.

"Emmy knew her too then," Rory said as he tried to take all of this new information in.

Rose nodded as she resumed her story.

"When we graduated from the Academy, she took the name The Siren. She picked that name because so many people were calling her that as a nickname already. She was just as beautiful in her first incarnation as she is now. She had many male suitors. Time Lords used to vie for her attention and even fight over her. She loved the attention, but she hated the fighting over her," Rose said with a grimace at the memory of the many fights that had started over her friend.

Rory looked at Rose in disbelief as he said, "She called herself the Siren? I met someone else called the Siren once and fell under her control. Of course she turned out to be a computer program but still that is weird!"

"Yes, it is. The Doctor told me about her. I'm glad I wasn't there then. I would have probably disintegrated her if she had started going after him, and he had started talking about how beautiful she was!" Rose said with a giggle.

She turned serious though as she realized that she had gotten to the depressing part of her story.

"She traveled through time and space for a long time, and then she met someone who she thought that she would spend the rest of her lives with. His name was Oisin. He was the love of her life until she met you. He was a very nice man, and he loved her immensely. They were very happy together until one day they encountered the Cybermen. The Cybermen caught both of them and converted him into one of them. Somehow he retained enough of himself to save Cliodna. She was about to be taken to be converted herself when he turned on the other Cybermen holding her and killed them. He told her to go, and then he held the Cybermen off while she escaped. Once her TARDIS had left, he blew up the Cybership that they had been held on," Rose said with sad eyes.

"That's terrible! What happened to her then? Was she ever able to get over it?" Rory said as he looked at Amy with a sympathetic look on his face.

"No. She came back a shattered person. She became dark and angry. She trained herself to become a warrior and took out her pain and anger on the Cybermen. She wanted revenge, and that's what she did. She would follow them to wherever they were and start destroying them. She became such an accomplished fighter of Cybermen that she became their most feared enemy until the Doctor started his own travels much later. I lost track of her after that. I know that she spent her lives in one violent conflict after another with the Cybermen or with others who caused pain and suffering. She was like a vengeance driven version of the Doctor in a way. It was ironic that the woman who used to hate fighting became so devoted to it. I don't know what happened to her to make her wind up on Earth. We may never know that," Rose finished her story.

"I see why you didn't want her to remember now. She was happy, and you didn't want her to be in that much pain again," Rory said with understanding in his voice now.

"That's right. I thought that it was best to let sleeping dogs lie," Rose said.

"I'm not opening that watch now for sure," Amy said from off to the side of them.

They looked to see that she had been listening to them.

"Amy, are you okay? I never meant for you to hear that. I thought that you were asleep," Rose said with a wince as she realized that Amy had heard her story.

"I feel better. I'm so sorry for slapping you and for the yelling! I just freaked out. I still can't quite believe it. I'm so glad that I don't remember what you were just talking about. I don't want to be that person. I want to stay Amy," Amy told Rose with fear in her eyes.

"You don't have to change, Amy. No one wants you to be unhappy. I certainly don't. It always made me sad to think of you off miserable somewhere involved in some new scrape with the Cybermen. I'm glad that that part of your life is over," Rose said sincerely.

"I'm not changing back. I'm staying who I am now. Even if I only have one life, it'll be worth it to keep from being as miserable as that woman sounded like she was," Amy said with a determined look in her eyes.

Back at the UNIT base, the Doctor and Emmy had finally gotten to see the Brigadier. He gave them access to all of the top military sites around the world that UNIT was affiliated with so that the Doctor could study them for any signs of the Great Intelligence having infiltrated them.

"Well, Doctor? What have you discovered?" The Brigadier finally said after the Doctor hadn't spoken for over an hour.

The Doctor said nothing, and the Brigadier grew frustrated. He knew that the Doctor was off in his own little world and wasn't likely to speak for a while.

Emmy decided that she was going to get him to come back to reality a lot quicker than scheduled. She pulled back her hand and slapped him across the face as hard as she could!

The Doctor leaped up and screamed. He saw that Emmy was the culprit, and he turned angrily toward her. He quickly shouted, "Oi! What was that about? That hurt!"

"It was meant to! The Brigadier asked you a question, and you ignored him. I thought he was your friend," Emmy said with an angry look on her face.

"He is my friend. I didn't ignore him on purpose. I just got caught up in what I was doing. There was no cause to hit me like that!" the Doctor whined like a little boy.

"Maybe that'll teach you to stay in this reality next time, huh?" Emmy said as she gave him a wicked grin.

The Brigadier was trying not to laugh as he asked Emmy, "Who are you, miss? The Doctor never said."

"Of course he didn't. Why bother acknowledging me now? He never has in the past! I'm Emmy, the Doctor's sister!" Emmy said to him with a sweet smile as she introduced herself.

The Brigadier looked surprised as he said, "How very nice to meet you, Miss Emmy! The Doctor never mentioned having a sister or any other family members either for that matter."

"That doesn't surprise me. It's nice to meet you too, Brigadier. Hopefully the Doctor will get around to telling you what you want to know eventually," Emmy said with a smirk.

"If you would kindly stop talking, then I certainly would! I've found evidence of the Great Intelligence infiltrating several websites of key military importance. If he's on those sites, then I'm sure that he's on several others. I was concentrating on a way to stop him when I was so rudely interrupted! We don't have much time left. He'll have complete control of the internet in less than a day and a half if we don't stop him! After that, he will have complete control over every major government and institution on this planet!" the Doctor said with growing alarm in his voice.

**Next: The Doctor comes up with a plan to stop the Great Intelligence that is totally insane but it just might work. If he and Emmy can keep from killing each other first that is! **


	70. Chapter 70

CHAPTER 70

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

**This chapter and the next one occur just before Shadow of the Daleks. It leads up to that story as Amy finishes discovering the truth about herself. Chapter 72 will be an epilogue to Shadow of the Daleks. **

Rose had finally come out of the TARDIS after Amy seemed to be feeling better about her recent revelations about her past. She joined the Doctor and Emmy as they were discussing a plan to stop the Great Intelligence with the Brigadier.

"It's just like the good old days again, Doctor. The two of us in battle with the Great Intelligence once again. I'm surprised the Yeti aren't here," the Brigadier said with a soft smile as Rose found them.

"You just missed them, Brigadier. We fought them earlier," Rose said as she entered the room.

"Rose. It's so good to see you again," The Brigadier said as the smile on his face widened and became warmer.

Rose was surprised. He actually called her by her name instead of 'Miss Tyler'!

"I knew I'd wear you down eventually, Alistair. I definitely prefer my friends to call me Rose," she said with a grateful smile.

"I thought I'd change a lifetime of habits just this once for you. You've been very good for the Doctor. He's so much happier now than I've ever known him," The Brigadier admitted.

Rose blushed at his statement and rushed forward to hug him. Now it was the Brigadier's turn to blush.

"Only Rose could get the Brigadier to change his mind. Or me for that matter," the Doctor said with a small smile.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to calling her that myself. I still think of her as Arkytior," Emmy admitted.

"How can I help, Doctor? I know you have some kind of plan involving me from the look you gave me when I came in the door," Rose said.

"How on Earth could you tell that from a look?" the Doctor asked her.

"I've known you hundreds of years, Theta Sigma. I know what every look you have means. I've studied them all. I speak Doctor. I know you better than anyone else in the universe. I'm right, aren't I?" Rose said with a confident smile.

"Yes. You don't have to be so smug about it though," the Doctor said with a fake pout on his face that quickly changed into a smile.

"So what's the plan?" Rose said with a grin of her own at his behavior.

"I plan on going inside the internet and confronting the Great Intelligence directly from in there," the Doctor said.

"That sounds like something you'd come up with alright. So you want me to convert you into a digital signal or something? Or would you rather I just send your mind in there and keep your body intact?" Rose asked him seriously.

"I think the second one would be better. Much less for you to do I think. How about you stay here and monitor me to make sure that I don't get lost forever?" the Doctor said.

"Sounds like a plan," Rose agreed.

"Just how do you plan on doing that, Rose?" the Brigadier said.

"Like this," Rose said as she summoned the Bad Wolf. She waved her hand, and the Doctor's mind was transported into the Internet instantly. She caught his body with her telekinetic powers and gently laid it on the floor before it could fall.

The Brigadier looked at her with a fond smile as he said, "We certainly could have used you in the old days, Rose. The Cybermen wouldn't have stood a chance against you."

Rose smiled at his compliment as she said, "I wish I could have been there. I bet you all had a great time."

"Arkytior, I want to go too. He's going to need some help," Emmy said as she interrupted the moment between them.

"Rose, Emmy! Remember? Okay, I'll send you too. Be careful, okay?" Rose said with concern.

Emmy felt herself leave the real world in a moment as she found herself in the internet. She was alone for a moment and panicked.

"Doctor! Where are you?" Emmy said in fear.

She didn't see the Doctor anywhere. All she saw was a long highway with trees on both sides of it. There was no one around for miles. This was the internet? She thought to herself.

"It's how you perceive it. It would probably be different things to different people," Rose's voice said.

She turned to see a large golden wolf on the side of the road speaking in Rose's voice.

"You're a wolf," Emmy said with a snicker.

"That is one of my names. This is how I appear to you in here. I'm going to help guide you through this place," Rose said with a cheery voice.

Emmy followed the wolf Rose down the highway and soon they saw the Doctor up ahead. At least he still looked the same Emmy thought in relief.

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor said surprised.

"It's nice to see you too," Emmy said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that it's too dangerous here," the Doctor said looking concerned.

"What is it with you two? I'm not the little kid you knew anymore back on Gallifrey. I'm a grown-up now. Start treating me like one!" Emmy demanded.

"I suppose you're right. It isn't just you though. I worry about everyone. Even Rose," the Doctor admitted.

"That's nice to know but unnecessary. I can take care of myself," Rose said in her wolf form.

The Doctor was taken aback. He hadn't realized that the wolf was Rose. He thought it was just another trick on their perceptions like everything else was here. It made sense now in hindsight though.

"What's with the wolf? Why don't you appear as yourself?" the Doctor asked her with a perturbed tone.

"This is how you and Emmy see the Bad Wolf in me. If you prefer the real me though, I aim to please," Rose said as she suddenly appeared as herself.

"That's better. The wolf thing was just weird," the Doctor said.

"When the Doctor thinks it's weird, that means it really must be," Emmy joked.

"Ha ha! Very funny!" the Doctor said with a frown.

The three of them kept walking down the highway until they came to a change of scenery all of a sudden. Now they were in a magnificent throne room. It looked like something out of the Arabian Nights.

The three of them saw a man sitting on top of the large throne in the center of the room, and they instinctively knew that it was the Great Intelligence.

"Hello, Time Lords. Welcome to my realm. This is my stronghold. I control almost everything on the internet from here. Soon I will control all of it and through it the world. Let me demonstrate my might," the Intelligence said.

He snapped his fingers, and the Time Lords saw images of the lights going out all around the world. He snapped them again, and they could see more images of the stock market suddenly dropping to an all-time low and investors losing money by the boatload.

"How do we know this is real?" the Doctor asked skeptically.

"It is. I have part of my mind here with you and part of it in the real world. This is all happening right now as we speak. I can see the Brigadier shouting to the others at UNIT about it," Rose assured him.

The Doctor sighed. They had to stop him now, or he would do irreparable damage to the world!

**Next: The final showdown between the Doctor and the Great Intelligence. Plus Amy remembers how she became human.**


	71. Chapter 71

CHAPTER 71

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

**This chapter occurs just before Shadow of the Daleks. It leads up to that story as Amy finishes discovering the truth about herself. **

The Doctor had to find a way to stop the Great Intelligence now before he did more damage. He decided to go for all or nothing.

"It looks like you've won this time. I just have to say congratulations! You've finally beaten me. You're the better man or whatever you are. Although, you didn't beat me in a straight one on one fight. So you'll always wonder, won't you? Could you take me in a fair fight without all of the underhanded tricks? I don't think you could win in a fight between me and you. You'd lose in a fight involving your mind against mine. The only way you won was by sneaking off and taking over the internet while my back was turned. You're just a coward! Afraid to face me like a real man!" the Doctor said with a smug grin on his face.

The Intelligence looked at him angrily as he said, "You dare to say that to me here where I could rip you apart with a thought!"

"Yeah, I do. You don't have the guts to do anything to me directly. You're too afraid of me to lay a finger on me. That's why you're sneaking around here on the internet. It's the lowly underhanded way of winning," the Doctor said with a smirk.

The Intelligence was fuming now as he said, "Name your game. I'll beat you at anything. I'll take you on anytime, anywhere. I will prove to you once and for all that I am your superior, Time Lord!"

"I challenge you to a fight using only Venusian Aikido. That's what I want to do with you. That will prove who has the greater mind once and for all because this version of me is made of pure mental energy instead of flesh and blood. If you beat me in that, then I'll give up. I'll proclaim how cool you are to everybody. I'll even give you all of my fish fingers and custard! I'll let you do whatever you want," the Doctor promised.

"I don't know Venusian Aikido," the Intelligence admitted.

"That's fine. You can fight in whatever style you want while I beat you using only Venusian Aikido. It'll show that I'm the best when I beat you just using one style of fighting," the Doctor said with a grin.

"Your arrogance will prove to be your undoing, Doctor! I accept your challenge!" the Intelligence said with a smirk on his face.

The Doctor took his coat off and handed it to Rose. He then assumed a fighting stance and waited for the Intelligence to attack.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Emmy asked him skeptically.

"Of course I do. I'm a master of Venusian Aikido. I'm the only two-handed master of it in the universe!" the Doctor said proudly.

Emmy still gave him a skeptical look but said nothing.

"I hope you have more of a plan than using your Aikido on him," Rose whispered to the Doctor.

"Trust me, Rose. I always have a plan," the Doctor said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yes, but is it a good plan?" Rose asked him with a wide smile.

"I always have a plan," the Doctor repeated himself with that same grin on his face.

"That's what I thought. Good luck, Doctor!" Rose said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"He's going to get beaten horribly isn't he?" Emmy whispered to Rose.

"Have faith, Emmy. The Doctor may act incompetent and clueless sometimes, but he knows what he's doing. Most of the time!" Rose whispered back to her with a wink.

"Oi! I heard that!" the Doctor shouted.

"I know!" Rose said with a wicked smile.

"If the two of you are quite done flirting, I will begin your humiliation at my hands," the Intelligence proclaimed.

"Let's do it then. I least I have confidence in my ability to win since no one else does!" the Doctor said with a fake pout. He knew the real truth that Rose always believed in him just like he always believed in her.

The Intelligence took a swing at him that the Doctor easily ducked. The Doctor then quickly grabbed his arm while it was still moving forward and used his own momentum to throw him over his head and onto the ground a few feet away.

The Doctor beamed at the Intelligence in triumph as he got back up off the ground and charged at him again. Again the Doctor used the Intelligence's own momentum against him and flipped him onto his back a couple of feet behind him.

"Still think you can win?" the Doctor taunted him.

The Intelligence responded by suddenly leaping to his feet and launching himself through the air with a flying kick. He hit the Doctor square in the chest and sent him flying halfway across the room!

The Doctor slowly got up and struggled to talk through the pain in his chest as he said, "That . . . was . . . pretty . . . good! It's . . . still . . . not . . . enough!"

The Intelligence smirked as he said, "Your false bravado will do you no good, Doctor! You will still fall at my hands."

He then delivered a chop to the Doctor's throat that the Time Lord evaded fast enough to keep his larynx from being crushed but not fast enough to keep him from clutching his throat in pain.

"It looks like I've finally found a way to shut you up, Doctor! I do throat punches now! Throat punches are cool!" the Intelligence said with a big grin.

Rose and Emmy exchanged a look of surprise at what the Intelligence had just said. He hadn't seemed to notice it.

The Doctor began to grin, and this made the Intelligence angry again. He ran at him and rammed him full force in the stomach with his head. The Doctor went flying to the ground and groaned in pain as he lay there unmoving.

"You see what I did there? Who da man?!" the Intelligence said with a goofy smile on his face.

The Doctor smiled again at the strange behavior of the Intelligence. This time the Intelligence noticed that he wasn't acting like himself. He glared at the Doctor accusingly.

"What have you done to me?" the Intelligence said.

"Oh, nothing much really. You see you're basically a computer program here. So I've been using my superior mind to subtly rewrite your program with my thoughts. I've made my thoughts into a virus of sorts I guess you'd say, and I transmitted that virus to you every time that you touched me. So every time you hit me you hurt yourself just a little bit more as you became more and more infected. My thoughts have been slowly rewriting you and transforming you into someone else: Me!" the Doctor said with a smug grin.

"You can't do this to me! That's just not cool. I could really use a Stetson right now to make myself feel better," the Intelligence said as he slowly began to change right in front of them and look more and more like the Doctor.

"How about a fez? I know nothing else can make me feel as good as I do when I'm wearing a good fez," the Doctor said as he suddenly produced a fez out of mid-air and gave it to the Intelligence to wear.

"Oh, thank you! I love a fez! Fezzes are brilliant!" the Intelligence said as he changed more and more to resemble the Doctor.

"Would you like a jelly baby?" The Doctor said as he suddenly produced a bag of the sweets from his hand.

The Intelligence took one and began to eat it. He smiled at the taste of it and began to eat more of them. He was instantly hooked on them.

"How about some fish fingers?" the Doctor asked with a grin. He gave his now virtual twin some of those as well.

The new Doctor greedily devoured the fish fingers and said, "They're good, but they'd taste better with some custard."

"Of course they would. I'm glad someone else feels that way. Everyone but Rose acts like I'm insane when I eat them that way," the Doctor said.

"You're not insane. You're incredible and amazing, Doctor," the new Doctor said to the original with a wide goofy grin.

"Why thank you, Doctor! I must say congratulations to you for joining the upper echelons of coolness by becoming me. You are now one of the coolest people in the history of the universe if I do say so myself," the Doctor said with a smug look on his face.

"You're much cooler than me," the other Doctor said.

"Well thank you for saying so. It just shows how brilliant and perceptive you really are," the Doctor said with a supreme look of self-satisfaction on his face.

Emmy made a gagging noise from behind them, and both Doctors turned and whirled to stare daggers at her.

"This takes self-worship to a whole new level! This is beyond narcissism. I don't know what this is but it's just so . . . you, isn't it?" Emmy said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Thank you very much!" both Doctors said at the same time.

"That was not a compliment!" Emmy shouted at them in irritation.

"You know I've always made jokes about you infecting people and making them like you before but this is ridiculous!" Rose said with a look on her face that was half smile and half grimace.

"I think it's a genius idea. How better to beat your enemies than by showing them just how awesome you are!" the Doctor said with a big toothy grin.

"What happens now?" the other Doctor asked curiously.

"Well, I guess I'll just take you out of here with us when we leave. Then I'll leave you somewhere where you'll be happy and everyone else can feel safe as well. I don't think that you'd ever change back, but I'd rather be safe than sorry," the Doctor said.

"I understand. It'll be a cool place though, won't it?" the other Doctor asked concerned.

"The coolest!" the Doctor answered with a grin.

"Well that's all I can ask for!" the other Doctor said with a look of contentment on his face.

The three of them then left the internet, and the Doctor transferred his virtual clone to a thumb drive that he had fished out of his pocket after they returned.

"Here he is, Brigadier. The Great Intelligence caught in this little drive. I don't think he'll be bothering us anymore. I'm going to put him somewhere safe," the Doctor said.

"I knew you'd come through. I'm not quite sure how you did it, but I can't argue with the results. Everything's back to normal. The Stock Exchange has been fixed back to where it was before all of this started happening. The people who lost money have been guaranteed it back since it occurred by an act of alien interference," the Brigadier said.

"They should have acts of aliens covered by insurance," Rose suggested only half joking.

"Many insurance companies are actually considering it. Things have changed since the days when no one believed that aliens even existed. Contact with them has started to affect every aspect of human life," the Brigadier told them.

"Blasted aliens always invading and causing trouble!" Rose grumbled.

All of them looked at her strangely as Emmy said, "Uh, you're an alien too."

Rose looked at them blankly for a minute, and then slapped herself in the forehead.

"I actually forget that sometimes. I really do still think of myself as a human first and foremost. In my mind, I'm just plain old Rose," she admitted to them.

The Brigadier couldn't help but smile at that and so did the Doctor.

"There was never anything plain about you even when you were human, Rose Tyler!" the Doctor told her with a smile.

As the Doctor and Rose bid the Brigadier good bye, Emmy watched in silence without commenting. She didn't even realize that she wasn't saying good bye to him. She was walking around like a zombie. This person calling herself Rose wasn't her Arkytior, and the Doctor just kept calling her by that name instead of her real one. It really bothered her. She felt like she had lost someone that was like a sister to her!

"You'd better talk to her later, Rose. She's very upset about something," the Brigadier whispered to Rose just before she left.

"I know. I think I know what it is too. Thanks anyway for pointing it out, Alastair," Rose said.

"Sorry if I insulted you. It's just that I always had to point things like that out to the Doctor. He never was good at understanding when someone was secretly mad or upset around him. He was terrible at reading people," the Brigadier explained.

"I'm not insulted. I understand now that you've explained it. Not all Time Lords are like the Doctor though. He's unique even among us. He's always been a little bit . . . eccentric," Rose said with a face wide grin.

"Oi!" the Doctor said.

Rose lightly slapped him on the shoulder as she snickered at him, and he grinned at her. The Brigadier couldn't help but like Rose. She really had a way with the Doctor. He was glad to see his old friend so happy.

The Doctor put the former Great Intelligence into CAL's computer banks at the Library. He hoped that the new Doctor version of him would be happy there.

While the Doctor was doing this, Rose walked up to Emmy and put her arm around her as she gave her a one-armed hug.

"I know I'm totally different from the person who you used to know; but I'm still your friend, Arianrhod. I hope that you see that eventually and learn to accept the new me. I want us to be as close as we used to be again," Rose said to her in a gentle voice.

"I want that too. I'm sorry . . . Rose," Emmy said with a small smile.

The two of them gave each other a full hug, and Emmy then knew that whoever Arkytior was now that she still cared about her just as much as she used to. She could work with that! she thought happily.

Elsewhere on the TARDIS, Amy woke up in a cold sweat and shaking. Rory had been watching her while she slept. He couldn't sleep lately for worrying about her. He immediately put his arms around her as he asked, "What is it? A bad dream?"

"No. I just remembered why I became human. It was like a flashback. I finally became so disillusioned with a pointless empty life of doing nothing but fighting one enemy after another that I gave up. I sought oblivion as a regular human on Earth. I wanted to forget the past and my pain. I just wanted to live out an ordinary human life and fade quietly away. So I regenerated into a human baby and used the Chameleon Arch to create a new human life for myself with the Ponds. I always did like the Scottish so I wanted to live out my new life as one of them. Only it didn't turn out like that because the good old Doctor just had to find me. That man always did turn up when and where he was unwanted," Amy said with a fond smile.

Rory looked at her a little upset because she was talking like someone else for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Rory! I keep remembering what it was like to be her. When I do, I am her for a little while. You don't have to worry about it though. I'm not changing back. I'm staying human. Nothing's going to change my mind," Amy said with a determined look on her face.

She couldn't know though at the time that in two days the Daleks would attack and kidnap the Doctor and Rory. That would force her to change in order to save their lives. Rory would soon have to confront dealing with someone who was and yet who wasn't Amy at the same time.

**Next time: An epilogue to Shadow of the Daleks where Amy and Rory have to come to terms with her being a Time Lady once again.**


	72. Chapter 72

CHAPTER 72

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

Amy woke up in the middle of the night in her room on the Doctor's TARDIS because she couldn't sleep. She watched Rory sleeping peacefully and smiled. At least one of us is able to relax she thought.

She still wasn't sure just who she was yet, but she knew that she wanted him to stay in her life. She couldn't sleep because she was worried that maybe she had changed too much, and that she would push him away. That would be her worst nightmare. She never wanted to become the person that she was before she became Amy ever again.

That was when she realized that she still thought of herself as Amy. She liked Amy's life and loved Rory, Melody, and Anthony with all of her hearts. She found that she still loved Amy's parents too and thought of them as her own. She decided that she was going to stay Amy as much as possible.

She was happy as she realized that she finally had an idea of who she was going to be now. She was so happy that she had a definite name for herself.

"I'm Amy Pond!" she said happily without thinking about it.

"What?" Rory said as he woke up.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up. It's just that I finally released that I'm still Amy. I want to be Amy!" Amy said happily.

Rory laughed and smiled at her with a wide grin.

"I'm glad of that. I was going to love you no matter what you decided though," Rory said honestly.

"I know. That's one reason why I love you so much. I really am still Amy though. I'm not just saying that," Amy said as she looked at him with a worried look on her face.

Rory knew that she was worried that he would reject her so he said, "I know you are. I can tell. I know that you're mostly the same as you were before. In fact you're so much the same that you're terrified of losing me because you changed. That's so you to be worried about that when there's no possibility of it ever happening."

"I guess I'm just as bad. I was worried about losing you," Rory admitted.

"Like you said Mr. Pond, there's no possibility of that ever happening!" Amy said with a warm smile.

"There does seem to be one noticeable change in you," Rory said.

"What?" Amy asked worried again.

"You're much nicer to me now!" Rory said with a grin.

"You little . . .! You had me all worried for a minute!" Amy said with fake anger. She hit him in the arm for the momentary grief he had given her.

"Now that's the Amy I remember!" Rory laughed.

The two of them then kissed for a long time. It was a kiss full of fire and passion. Rory realized that she still mostly kissed like Amy, but that it wasn't exactly the same as before. Just like Amy herself. She was mostly who she had been before, but she was now just a little bit different.

He knew that she could tell that he had noticed that too, and she was worried about it. He was determined that he was going to convince her that she didn't have to worry about a thing. He didn't care how long it took him to do it.

He noticed that she was even afraid that the baby wouldn't accept her now. She would pick him up very gently and talk to him slowly and softly as if she were afraid of scaring him. So far the baby didn't seem to notice any difference in her. He still smiled whenever he saw her and still laughed when she played with him.

Rory was most glad for Rose's help. She was constantly talking to Amy and reassuring her that everything was fine. The two of them would even laugh about the old times back on Gallifrey. The stories of their life from the Academy always calmed Amy down whenever she was worried about things.

Rory actually enjoyed hearing them. She seemed like pretty much the same person back then as the one that he knew now. He loved that Amy got into just as much trouble at the Academy on Gallifrey as she did as a human going to school. It seemed appropriate to him.

He looked forward to hearing more about what she was like before she was Amy. He definitely wasn't going to ask her about her life after she left Gallifrey though. He could already tell that that was off limits to everyone even him. He hoped that that would change later. He wanted to help her through the obvious scars that that time had left in her psyche.

Emmy had been very helpful too. She too had talked with Amy about the past. She had stories of a different side of Amy. She had been very close to her, and Amy had been more like a sister to her than a friend. He could tell that Emmy still thought highly of her and was worried about her. Emmy had even offered to help with the baby. She was trying very hard to help Amy through this hard time in her life. Rory really appreciated that. He hadn't known Emmy for long at all, but he really liked her. Anybody that could tell the Doctor off as regularly and expertly as Emmy did was alright in his book.

River had reacted to the change in Amy with her usual nonchalant air. Rory was sure that she already knew that it was going to happen long before it did. When she had been told how Amy drove the Daleks off all by herself, River laughed and made a remark about how she must have gotten it from Amy. He did notice that she was being extra nice to Amy lately though. It seemed that even River was worried about her.

River was the only family member that they had told about her change. Amy was hesitant to tell her parents. She still felt the same about them but she didn't know if they would believe that or not. Rory was sure that she would tell them eventually though. They also hadn't told Rory's father. Amy seemed to think that maybe they should tell him first. She actually thought that he might be more understanding than her own parents would be.

The Doctor had been the most accommodating of all to her. He acted like nothing at all had changed. So far he had shown no amount of worry about her at all. He had treated her just like he had always treated her. The two of them would argue or laugh together just like they always did. Rory knew that this probably helped Amy the most to adjust. It gave her some stability and a place where she wasn't being constantly reminded about what had happened. She could just pretend for a while around the Doctor that she was just the same old Amy again.

He was taken out of his reverie by Amy saying, "We have to talk about things. We need to decide where we go from here. Are we staying with the Doctor or do we go back to Leadworth? Maybe we should get our own TARDIS. What do you think?"

"I think that it would be good for you to stay here for a while until you get adjusted to your new self. What would you disguise your TARDIS as though if you got one? I'm just curious," Rory asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe I'd make it a copy of our house in Leadworth. That way we could always take home with us. That would probably be the best thing to do with a baby around. It would give him some kind of stability growing up. I think you're right though. I am going to stay here with the Doctor for a least a little while so there's no use in thinking about it anyway," Amy said.

"Still it is kind of fun to imagine what it would look like. A copy of our house is kind of boring. Maybe you could make it a sports car like Rose has," Rory said with a grin.

"I could make it one of those really expensive cars like the movie stars have instead. I wouldn't want it to be pink though. Maybe fiery red," Amy said with a wide grin.

"I'm shocked. I never would have guessed you'd pick that color," Rory said sarcastically.

"You're going into dangerous waters there, Mr. Pond. Maybe you'd better reconsider that attitude," Amy said with a giggle.

Then she put her arms around him and said, "Thank you for making this easier on me!"

The two of them held each other quietly for a while, and then gently drifted back off to sleep with their arms still wrapped around one other.

**Next: The TARDIS crew go on their first real adventure with the new Amy. How will Amy handle herself? Will she be an asset or a liability when they go up against the Cybermen?**


	73. Chapter 73

CHAPTER 73

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

The TARDIS landed on the world of Septimus in the far future during one of those many Great and Bountiful Human Empires that the Doctor was always going on about. Septimus was yet another world that the humans had colonized and made their own as they went out into space. They had no idea that someone had been there before them. Someone who had left something behind that would threaten the lives of everyone on the planet.

"Welcome to the planet Septimus. It's a lovely world. It's very much like Earth used to be in the distant past. That's why the colonists chose it to settle down on. It's a virtual paradise. I think we may have lucked out here. There can't possibly be anything that could go wrong here!" the Doctor proclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

Rose and Amy both looked angrily at him while Rory silently chuckled. The Doctor just looked at them with an innocent expression on his face.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"You just jinxed us!" Emmy said with an eye roll.

"I did not! Well, I hope I didn't!" the Doctor said as he suddenly realized that he probably had.

Rose smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek as she said, "My lovable bumbling oblivious Doctor!"

"Well at least I'm still lovable," the Doctor said with a grin.

"You're always lovable," Rose said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

The Doctor was all smiles as Emmy rolled her eyes at their behavior.

"Were they always like that?" Rory asked her.

"No. Not back on Gallifrey. The Arkytior that I knew was never so affectionate in public. She was very shy," Emmy said.

"She was affectionate with him sometimes around me," Amy added.

"Really? They never did that around me," Emmy said a little put out.

"You were still a child then. You don't make out around children. At least Arkytior and Theta wouldn't have anyway," Amy said.

"I guess that's true. I just always feel like he shut me out of his life," Emmy admitted.

"I don't think he did it purposely. He does love you. I know that," Amy said.

"Yeah, I know," Emmy said in a low voice.

She felt Rose's hand on her shoulder and saw her giving her a loving look. It was a wordless communication between them that she loved her and that no one was leaving her out.

Emmy smiled back a smile of thanks.

Rory couldn't help but feel a little weird about having Amy talk about things from her past on Gallifrey. He still wasn't quite used to her talking about her other life. He was trying to be very supportive of Amy though so he didn't mention it, and he hoped that he had kept his facial expressions neutral.

"Bothers you just a little, doesn't it?" Amy asked him with a smile.

Rory looked flustered and guilty. He hadn't wanted her to know. He didn't want to make her feel any worse than she already did about her change.

Amy seemed to read his thoughts as she said, "It's okay. You're not making me feel bad. Your reaction is perfectly understandable, Rory. I'd be a little freaked out too if I were in your shoes. Don't worry about it."

She kissed him to show that she was okay, and he smiled with relief.

They were all surprised when a girl wearing a black jacket full of badges, pins, and buttons came running up to them out of breath. She looked exhausted and acted like she was about to pass out at any minute.

"Ace?" the Doctor and Rose both said at once as they both recognized her.

"Rose!" Ace said in a weak voice. She had a sense of relief on her face as she saw her.

She sprinted up to Rose and collapsed in her arms. Rose tried to talk to her, but she quickly figured out that she had fallen unconscious as soon as she collapsed.

"She didn't recognize me," The Doctor said miffed.

"Of course not. She hasn't met this you yet," Rose said.

"Yeah but you think that she still would have recognized me," the Doctor said pouting.

"Doctor, I'm more worried about what happened to her than your hurt feelings at the moment," Rose said with a groan.

"She's obviously been chased by someone or something. I don't remember this happening," the Doctor said as he immediately shifted to a serious face.

Rose had realized all along that the pouting had been a way to cover up his feelings of worry about her. She knew that he had cared a lot about Ace.

"Your memories may have been erased. It has happened a lot to you. More than you realize," Rose said enigmatically.

The Doctor lightly caressed Ace's hair as he looked at her with worried eyes. He realized that she looked like she hadn't eaten or slept in days. He really didn't know what was going on here. He didn't remember any of this at all. That bothered him a lot.

Rose touched Ace and a golden glow surrounded her unconscious form. Ace woke up as her body suddenly looked like it was at the peak of health once again in a matter of seconds.

"You have to love your cosmic powers, Rose," Ace said with a smile.

"They're not cosmic, Ace," Rose corrected her with a giggle.

"Whatever. I feel like a million bucks. I haven't felt this good in a long time. You should market this, Rose. It's better than any gym," Ace joked.

"Ace! Stop with the jokes, and tell me what happened," the Doctor said to her seriously.

"That's you, isn't it? Nice look, Professor! You look a little too young to be giving me attitude though. You look more like my little brother than the Doctor," Ace said with a grin.

"Ace!" the Doctor said frustrated.

"It's the Cybermen, okay? They've been chasing me for days. They've taken over most of the planet. You've obviously just arrived right in the middle of things just like always, or you'd already know that. I'm one of the few people on this planet that hasn't yet been converted by them. You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" Ace said with all seriousness.

"What happened to me? Why don't I remember this?" the Doctor asked frustrated.

"You were captured by the Cybermen days ago. You told me to keep running when they got you. I thought that it was all over for you, but you're here now so I guess you're alright," Ace explained.

"Not necessarily. I could have been killed, and this me is a temporal anomaly that time hasn't caught up to yet," the Doctor said worried.

"Way to make me feel better, Professor. I was already feeling guilty enough about leaving you," Ace admitted angrily.

"He's not an anomaly, Ace. So far his timeline is intact," Rose said with glowing eyes.

Ace looked relieved. She knew that Rose would know for sure about something like that.

"We're going to rescue your past self, Doctor. I'll go in there single handed if I have to," Amy said with a determined look on her face.

"You can't face them all by yourself. No one can!" Ace said to her in dismay.

"I'm not just anyone. I was fighting Cybermen for hundreds of years. I'm an expert at destroying them. I'll free this planet and rescue the Doctor," Amy promised.

"Time Lord, right?" Ace asked.

"That's right. How'd you guess?" Amy asked with a smile.

"The arrogance gave it away," Ace said as she returned her smile.

"I thought so. I'll have to work on that," Amy said, still smiling.

Rory had been worried about her reaction to the Cybermen, but he could see that she was just fine. She seemed to be looking forward to this.

He wished that he could say the same.

**Next: Our heroes start to fight back against the Cybermen as they try to locate the Seventh Doctor.**


	74. Chapter 74

CHAPTER 74

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

"Have you seen where the Cybermen's main base is? They usually establish one right away and start converting people there," the Doctor asked Ace.

"Yeah I have. It's more a tomb than a base though. I snuck in there once to see if your past self was there. There were thousands of Cybermen all over the place, but they were in plastic looking containment cells looking like they were dead or asleep. There were some Cybermen that were walking around upright and patrolling the place, but most of them seemed to be in suspended animation or something. I think that that was what was going on because it was very cold like a freezer in there. I didn't see any of the people from the planet in there. There are so many Cybermen already that I don't know if they're even bothering to convert the others or not," Ace said.

"They probably are being processed somewhere just not around their tomb. I've seen the Cybermen put themselves in suspended animation and pretend to be dead before in order to keep from being totally destroyed by their enemies. An archaeological team once found what they thought was the tomb of a group of long dead Cybermen and soon found out to their sorrow that they were still alive when they awoke again. That sounds like what's happened on this world. They hid here from some long ago foe, and then they reawakened centuries later to find plenty of new converts for their cause had suddenly come here to live," the Doctor deduced.

"Nice. We came here too late to stop it from happening of course. We just wound up right in the middle of it as usual. We were trying to stop them but there were just too many of them for even you to handle. I'd swear though that it was almost as if they knew that we were coming the way that they found us so quickly," Ace said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yeah, that does sound kind of peculiar, doesn't it?" the Doctor said with an odd look on his face.

"They did know, didn't they? How did they know?" Ace asked as her suspicions were confirmed.

"Someone told them. The one who awakened them," Rose said as she had a faraway look in her eyes.

"I hate this part. This is the part where you Time Lords know what's going on, but you can't be bothered to tell me about it. I always have to find out later when I'm right in the middle of it all running around in a blind panic," Ace said grumbling.

"Don't lump all Time Lords together in the same category as him. I'm not really in the loop here either. My name's Emmy by the way. I'm the Doctor's sister," Emmy said as she smiled at Ace.

"Really? It's so nice to meet you. You must be a long suffering woman. I can't imagine being his sister," Ace said with a wide grin.

"It's been trying to be sure. I've survived though and gotten past it all. I moved on from him and started my own life. Somehow I found myself together with him again recently; and I, silly girl that I am, actually agreed to start traveling with him. What a mistake that was!" Emmy said with an evil smile.

Ace laughed a long heart felt laugh and said, "I like her! We have a lot in common."

"By that, you mean that you both like making little barbs at me," the Doctor said with a groan.

"That's because we both know you so well," Emmy said with a giggle.

"I'm glad that I'm not the only one that's totally in the dark for once," Ace said relieved.

"I'm usually in the dark when I'm traveling with him myself. I just kind of follow along and do what Amy tells me to. I'm Rory, Amy's husband, by the way," Rory introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you too, Rory. You're human, right? I'm glad I'm not the token human of the group," Ace said.

"I'm the token human usually. So I'm glad not to be the only one too for once," Rory admitted.

"You're not the token human. I used to be human too until recently," Amy protested.

"Really? How does that work?" Ace asked confused.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later. I'll just say that I lived a long time as a human, and I actually thought that I was one," Amy explained.

"That must be horrible. I can't imagine finding out that you're not what you thought that you were. It must really mess with your head," Ace said sympathetically.

"Yeah it does. I'm getting better with accepting it though," Amy said.

"I went through the same experience myself, Ames. It gets better with time," Rose said.

Ace wondered why Rose kept looking at her while she said that. She hated it when the Doctor had done that to her. It usually meant that there was something that he was keeping from her until later. She hoped that Rose wasn't going to start keeping secrets from her too.

"I'm not going to keep you in the dark, Ace. There's someone here who brought the Cybermen out of suspended animation. It was someone who wanted them to start running amuck in order to cause chaos in the timelines and bring the Doctor here. He's an old acquaintance of yours, Ace. You've met him before," Rose said.

"Stop with the mysteriousness, Rose. Tell me what's going on," Ace said in irritation.

"Let me do the honors, Dorothy," a man with glowing golden eyes and an evil grin said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Fenric!" Ace said in fear and anger.

"Who?!" Emmy asked in total bewilderment.

"He's like the Great Intelligence, Emmy. He's a self-proclaimed Elder God who claims to have lived in the previous universe before this one. He has a great deal of power, and he's used it to cause chaos and massive destruction in the past. I've met him several times in the past unfortunately. He's an old enemy of mine," the Doctor explained.

"He would be. You always did attract the crazies," Emmy said with a groan.

"Silence, Time Lord whelp! I will not hear you prattle on and waste my time when I've waited so long to kill my two most hated enemies. My Cybermen allies were most useful in capturing your past self so that I could lure you here. I knew that your TARDIS would sense his distress and force you to come here," Fenric said with a smirk.

"Well, you got us here didn't you? You're not going to find it so funny when I'm ramming my fist down your throat though," Ace said angrily.

"I wasn't talking about you, Dorothy. You're not my true enemy here. My curse is on your family. You're no threat to me. You are one of my wolves!" Fenric said proudly.

Rose walked toward Fenric in full Bad Wolf mode as she said with a wide faced grin, "She was never one of your wolves, Fenric. Didn't you ever think that maybe she was one of mine?"

Ace looked at her in complete shock. What in the world was she talking about?

**Next: The hidden history of Dorothy McShane (that's Ace to you) revealed. **


	75. Chapter 75

CHAPTER 75

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

"She's always been my pawn, Rose Tyler. I used her to help free myself from the Doctor's trap once before. She's mine," Fenric protested.

"Really? Then try to make her do something. Take her over if you can," Rose challenged him.

"What are you doing?" Ace asked angrily.

"Trust me," Rose said to her with a wink.

Rose smirked at the evil being as he tried to take over Ace's body but failed. Ace's eyes briefly glowed gold, but Ace herself felt no differently.

"What just happened? I felt him trying to get into my mind, but it was like there was something there blocking him," Ace said in surprise.

"What did you do?" Fenric asked furious.

"I took your curse, and I changed it. I gave her access to the Vortex instead and made her more like me. I couldn't remove your taint from her completely which is why the Doctor still felt it on Ice World when he first met her, but I was able to remove your ability to influence her life and control her," Rose explained.

"You lie! I brought her to Ice World with a time storm so that she could meet the Doctor there and become his companion. I made her save her grandmother and her mother from being killed by vampires when her mother was still a baby and therefore ensure her own existence. It was Dorothy that gave me the solution to the Doctor's chess game that helped free me from his trap. I had her life planned from the start and used her as a pawn to help me. I controlled her completely," Fenric said with smugness.

"Why can't you control her now then? You never controlled her. Ace gave you the solution because she thought that you were someone that she trusted. She didn't know that you had taken over that man's body. You tricked her. You didn't influence her at all. You didn't make her save her mother and grandmother either. She did that because she cared about her grandmother even though she didn't know that it was her at the time. That was the Web of Time taking care of itself. As for bringing her to Ice World, that was the only thing that I allowed you to do. I had already met Ace, and so I had to ensure that she would meet the Doctor in the future and then eventually me so as not to create a paradox," Rose said with a wide grin.

"I am sick of your constant interference!" Fenric shouted at her.

"The feeling's mutual, mate," Rose shot back at him irritably.

"So you're saying that I have powers like you? What did you do to me?" Ace asked upset.

"You don't have powers at the moment. They only came out once because you got extremely angry and that activated them for a brief time. You don't ever have to use them if you don't want to, Ace. They can stay dormant," Rose reassured her.

"What do you mean they came out once? I've never done anything like you can do. I don't like being used and manipulated. I've gotten enough of that from the Doctor. I thought I could trust you, Rose!" Ace said hurt.

"I wasn't using you. I was saving you from his control. I can remove your connection to the Vortex right now but it would put you under his control again because Fenric's curse would return. Do you really want that? I would never make you do anything that you didn't want to do, Ace. I'm not like that. Fenric would. He would use you as his pawn for the rest of your life," Rose said honestly.

Ace nodded and said nothing. Rose could tell that she still didn't trust her yet and had decided not to talk to her anymore. She knew that she must be full of questions about her past though so she decided to answer her unspoken questions through the Doctor and maybe reassure her that she could still trust her that way.

"There are still so many questions about Ace's life though, aren't there? Why were you so interested in her, Doctor? Tell her the truth. It wasn't because you thought that she was one of Fenric's wolves, was it?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"No. I could feel his influence on her on Ice World, but that wasn't why I started traveling with her. The Time Lords wanted me to take her on as a companion and test her. They wanted to see what she could do. They had plans to offer to make her into a Time Lord so that she could help them in the Time War that we all could sense was someday coming. They thought that a Time Lord who thought like a human would give us an advantage against the Daleks," the Doctor admitted.

"That's what Gabriel Chase's house and Fenric here were all about then? Testing me to see if I was worthy of becoming a Time Lord?" Ace asked angry and upset.

"No. Not to see if you were worthy but to see your potential. They wanted to see how strong you were and how well you handled the demons of your past. They were testing your mental fortitude and your character to see if you would buckle under pressure. They liked what they saw, Ace," the Doctor said.

"Why me though? What was so special about me that attracted their attention?" Ace asked.

"It was your hidden power, Ace. Didn't you ever wonder how you sensed the evil in Gabriel Chase's house that caused you to burn what was left of it?" Rose asked.

When she was young, racists firebombed the home of one of Ace's friends and killed her. Enraged by the death of her friend, Ace found an old abandoned house and had taken out her frustrations and pain on it by burning it down. She hadn't known at the time that it had been a place where great evil had once occurred. It wasn't until years later that the Doctor took her back to the past of that house, and she had had to face firsthand the terrible things that had occurred there a hundred years earlier. She had never known how, but she had sensed that it was evil long before she ever met the Doctor. This was what had made her pick it to burn down.

"I don't know how I knew I just did," Ace said looking uncomfortable.

"You could see it couldn't you? You could see the past of that house for just a moment and you could sense the lingering presence of the evil being who had destroyed himself there, and it repulsed you. It was what drew you there in the first place. How did you burn it down, Dorothy?" Rose asked pointedly.

"I don't remember. I used gasoline I think," Ace said uncertainly.

"You think? You don't know for sure though, do you? Maybe you didn't use anything at all. Maybe you did it all by yourself. Your anger caused your power to emerge, Dorothy. It opened your connection to the Vortex. You set that house on fire with the power inside of you. The power that I gave you when you were born," Rose said.

"What are you talking about? That's not what happened!" Ace asked in a panic. She was becoming very upset.

The Doctor was looking at Rose with a strange expression on his face. The questions that he had always had about Ace were now being answered. He had always wondered why the Time Lords were interested in her himself. He had never been told. He had thought that it had been because she was brave and had a strong character in addition to being under Fenric's curse that had gained her their attention. He should have known that it couldn't have been that simple.

"Do you remember what happened to Ace, Doctor? Where did she go after she left you?" Rose asked him suddenly.

The Doctor thought for a moment and found to his surprise that he couldn't remember. He had no idea what had happened to Ace. He had a feeling that she was alright wherever she was, but that was all. He realized that his memories were being suppressed.

"Why did I suppress my memories of her leaving me? What do you know about that, Rose? I know you know something," the Doctor said alarmed.

"Yes, I do. I already know because I read Ace's timeline the first time that I met her. I can't tell you what happens yet though. I can only say that nothing bad happens to her," Rose said gently.

The Doctor nodded and accepted that. He knew that Rose wouldn't lie to him. He decided to wait and hope that maybe she would eventually let him know what had happened to Ace.

"What happens to me in the future, Rose? Do you make me your pawn in your war with Fenric?" Ace asked her with a snarl.

"No. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do, Ace. Your future can still be changed. I know what has happened, but that doesn't mean that it still has to happen that way. Your future is not a fixed point yet. I haven't told anyone what happens to you so it's not fixed yet. The only fixed point is that the Doctor removes his memory of what happens. I just want you to be happy. You have to do what's right for you," Rose said sincerely.

Ace seemed to accept that for the moment and nodded. Her face seemed to lose most of its turmoil and become calmer.

"What nonsense! She has no future. She dies here along with all of the rest of you. The only one I can't kill is the past Doctor because that would create a paradox. Everyone else is fair game. I'll annihilate all of you, and then release him with his memory erased of this incident. That's what happens," Fenric said arrogantly.

"We'll see," Rose said with a sly smile.

"Destroy them all," Fenric commanded; and a whole army of Cybermen appeared to confront them.

"Delete! Delete!" the Cybermen shouted as they advanced menacingly on them.

Amy decided that was her cue. She pulled out her new sonic screwdriver and decided to give it its first trial by fire. She being using it on them immediately, and Cybermen started exploding left and right. She had added specialized settings just for the Cybermen on her sonic based on her past knowledge of them. One of those settings allowed her to make them self-destruct with the touch of a button!

"That's a very handy invention, my dear. The question then becomes: How many of the Cybermen can you kill before their sheer weight of numbers overwhelms you?" Fenric said with a triumphant look on his face.

**Next: The Cybermen attack, and Ace starts to discover her abilities as she fights for her life against them. Plus Amy shows just why she became the Cybermen's most feared enemy.**


	76. Chapter 76

CHAPTER 76

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

Amy was cutting the Cybermen down left and right with her sonic screwdriver. She blew some of them up, caused others to lose control of their selves and start attacking the other Cybermen around them, or shorted out their circuitry and left them standing immobile. All of this while dodging multiple attacks at once from every Cyberman around her as they did their best to wipe her out.

Amy fought alongside Rory who was expertly using his old Roman sword to impale the Cybermen around him with. Being friends with Rose had come in handy when it came to having her instantly teleport the sword to him from inside the TARDIS when the Cybermen had attacked. The two of them left a deadly trail of death behind them as they tore through the Cybermen's ranks together.

"You know I could get used to this. Maybe we could make this a regular thing?" Amy joked.

"Oh, yes. I just love going Cybermen hunting. It's my favorite thing to do with my spare time," Rory said sarcastically.

"You're cute when you're getting smart with me. You know that?" Amy said as she gave him a quick kiss in between killing Cybermen.

The two of them had soon left a massive body count behind them as the Cybermen's ranks in the area had already become severely depleted. Unfortunately, there were still plenty more of them left elsewhere on the planet to take up where the other ones left off. Most of them seemed to be heading straight for them at the moment from what they could see from far off in the distance.

"The female's attack pattern indicates that this is the Time Lady known as Cliodna. We must make her deletion our top priority," the Cyber-Leader ordered.

"I'm hurt. I really am. I thought that I would be your top priority," the Doctor said pouting.

"Here's a news flash for you. You are not the center of the universe," Emmy said to him with an eye roll.

"Thank you so much. I never would have known that if you hadn't told me," the Doctor shot back sarcastically.

"I know. I could tell," Emmy said to him with an evil smile.

Emmy laughed as she heard him mumble something about annoying little sisters. The two of them then got serious as they used their sonic screwdrivers to fight back against the Cybermen. Emmy decided to become more inventive in her attacks as she pulled out a deodorant can filled with explosives that she had gotten from Ace and threw it in the middle of the largest grouping of Cybermen around her. It exploded in seconds and took several of them down at once.

The Doctor glared at her with disapproval, and she laughed at the face that he made. She was going to love using Ace's Nitro-9 explosives in the future. Not only did they do a lot of damage to Cybermen, but they also annoyed her brother. It was a win-win situation.

Ace was too upset to do anything more than just avoid being killed as she wandered in a daze through the maze of attacking Cybermen around her. She still hadn't quite processed what she had found out about herself. The things that Rose had told her about her past were still bothering her. She now felt like that she had never been anything more than someone else's puppet her entire life. It made her heart sink into the depths of despair.

Rose was very worried about her and was trying to keep one eye on her while she used the other one to deal with the Cybermen around her that were doing their best to kill her. She was afraid that what she had told her was going to lead to her doing something stupid or suicidal.

Ace didn't see the lone Cyberman that had slowly been creeping up on her until it was too late for her to avoid it. It grabbed her arm in its steel grip and refused to let go. She was suddenly brought out of her depressed state and was plunged full force back into reality by the excruciating pain shooting through her arm.

"Let go of me!" Ace screamed with anger at the Cyberman as she attempted futilely to fight back against it by hitting it with her other arm.

The Cyberman just increased the pressure on her arm in response to her attempts to escape, and she was almost ready to pass out from the pain. A combination of anger, pain, and soul numbing sadness now combined together to activate something deep inside of her that she hadn't accessed since she was a kid.

She began to glow with golden energy; and her eyes filled with the same golden glow as she shouted, "GET OFF OF ME!"

The Cyberman grabbing her arm instantly let her go and began to scream in pain for a moment. Then it suddenly looked around itself as if it were confused by its surroundings.

It looked right at her as it said, "Where am I? What's going on?"

The glow surrounding Ace faded, and she suddenly came back to her senses. She was just beginning to realize what she had just done, and it shocked her.

The Cyberman continued to talk to her as it asked, "Where is my baby? Is he safe?"

Ace's heart broke as she heard those words said in the machine like monotone of a Cyberman. This was a mother! Her heart was now awash in guilt as she realized with total awareness for the first time the total enormity of what she had done.

"Please tell me where my baby is. I need to find him," the Cyberwoman pleaded with Ace.

"I don't know where he is. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!" Ace said in tears.

"I'll help you find him I promise," Rose said as she suddenly appeared beside them.

"I don't know what they did to him. They took him from me," the Cyberwoman said.

Rose looked at the woman's timeline and used her connection with her child's timeline to locate him. She saw that her baby was still alive at the moment and being kept in a special area with the other children. Cybermen usually didn't convert children thankfully. Their brains weren't sufficiently developed yet for the conversion process to work.

"He's still alive. I'll get him back for you," Rose promised.

"I just need to know that he's safe. I want to give him to someone who will take care of him. I can't do that anymore," the Cyberwoman said.

"You know then, don't you? You know what you are now," Rose said with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Yes, and I don't want to live like this. I want to save my baby first, and then I want you to kill me!" the Cyberwoman said as her shoulders slumped over in despair.

"This is my fault!" Ace said in tears.

Rose put her arm around her in comfort as sobs of pain wracked Ace's body. Rose realized that Ace wasn't just crying for the Cyberwoman and her lost child. She was also crying for herself.

Rose was determined that Ace wasn't going to go through this alone. She was going to give her the help that no one had ever given to her. She would be with her every step of the way as her new powers emerged.

**Next: What will happen to the Cyberwoman and her baby? Will Rose actually kill her or will she find another way?**


	77. Chapter 77

CHAPTER 77

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

Rose touched the Cyberwoman's outer shell, and the color of it changed to pink.

"That's so we know that you're on our side," Rose said by way of explanation.

"It doesn't matter to me if I do get accidently destroyed. When I know that my baby is safe, I'll no longer care what happens to me," the Cyberwoman said.

"Maybe I could help you," Rose offered.

"How? Look at what they've done to me. How can anyone help me now?" the Cyberwoman said.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do," Rose said confidently.

Rose had made up her mind. She was going to attempt to do something that she had never done before once the woman found her baby. She just hoped that it would work.

Ace looked at Rose curiously. She didn't know her that well yet, but she had been around her long enough to know when she was planning something. She was definitely planning something now to help the woman. She could only hope that whatever it was would help ease some of the guilt that lay on her shoulders.

As more Cybermen started to surround them, Rose suddenly had an idea that she hoped would help Ace become more used to her new life. Maybe if she started out using her abilities to do something familiar to her first, that would help her to adjust.

"Ace, I want you to picture the chemical composition of Nitro-9 in your head. Think of everything that goes into making it up, and then concentrate on it. Think of the very air in front of you transforming into those elements. Picture the molecules of the air themselves becoming Nitro-9," Rose instructed her.

Ace was sure that this wasn't going to work, but she did what Rose said. Suddenly she could feel the same feeling come over her that had before when she had changed the Cyberwoman. She saw a golden aura surrounding her as she felt the very air in front of her beginning to transform. She could actually see it happening somehow even through the now golden glow in her eyes.

The very atmosphere itself around the Cybermen became a weapon as it suddenly exploded and destroyed them all instantly!

Ace watched this in complete surprise. Had she done that?

Rose laughed at her expression as she said, "That was all you. Welcome to a brand new world."

Ace just nodded at her dully as if she were in a dream. She still couldn't believe that all of this was happening to her.

"It'll be alright. I'll be with you every step of the way," Rose promised her in a gentle voice.

"What if I don't want to do this?" Ace asked.

"You don't have to. I can teach you how to control it so that it will never activate again when you don't want it to. You'll never have to use the power ever again," Rose said.

"You're not going to make me use it then?" Ace asked.

"No. Of course not. I never wanted a pawn. I was just trying to help a friend," Rose said with heart felt honesty.

Ace smiled at her then. She suddenly felt a lot better about the whole situation. Her trust in Rose had been reestablished.

She still wasn't sure if she wanted to keep using her new abilities yet or not. She had made a decision to use them for the short term though. She didn't have any other way to fight the Cybermen after all.

Ace gestured at the air in front of her, and it exploded into flames once again and destroyed all of the Cybermen massing against them. She grinned at the results of her attack. She was beginning to like this!

"You're teaching her to use Vortex energy to create explosions? Are you insane?" the Doctor asked Rose.

Rose grinned at him with her tongue between her teeth as she said, "I married you . . . twice. Does that answer your question?"

The Doctor's frowning face suddenly turned into a huge smile as he laughed at her. It was little things like that that constantly reminded him just why he loved her.

Ace actually laughed at their interchange. It was the first time that she had laughed since Rose had told her the truth about herself. Rose watched her with joy in her heart and felt better inside about the whole situation. Maybe she hadn't ruined yet another person's life after all. She didn't want to add Ace to that list. It already included the names of Jack Harness and Ileana on it.

Rose and Ace both quickly worked together to destroy the Cybermen between them and the area where the children were being kept. Rose quickly broke into the building with her sonic screwdriver and led the Cyberwoman inside.

The children started to scream and cry when they entered. They were all completely terrified.

"It's okay. No one's going to hurt you. We've come to take you out of here," Rose said in her gentlest tone.

The children seemed to visibly calm down in her presence, and Ace stared at her in wonder at her ability to do that. She always made everyone feel safe around her.

The Cyberwoman quickly made her way through the children to the area where the babies were sleeping. She found her child, and her body posture relaxed as she saw that he was resting peacefully.

"I've been taking care of all of the babies. I've made sure that they're okay," one of the girls, who looked about twelve years old, said to her nervously.

"Thank you," the Cyberwoman said as she gently patted the top of her head.

The girl smiled at her and nodded.

The Cyberwoman hesitated in front of her son. She was afraid to pick him up. She really didn't know the extent of her new strength. What if she hurt him?

Ace realized that these thoughts were going through her head, and she stepped forward and picked the child up herself. She gently cradled him as she said, "I'll make sure that he's taken care of. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

The Cyberwoman nodded at her, and the tension seemed to go completely out of her body now. Her work was done. She had found her son, and he was safe.

"It's time. I want you to destroy me now, Rose," the Cyberwoman said.

"No," Rose said firmly.

"You promised," the Cyberwoman said, turning toward her in an aggressive posture.

"No, you asked me to do it. I never promised to. I'm going to attempt to do something else. I'm going to try something I've never tried before. I'm going to attempt to turn you from a Cyberman into a human again!" Rose said.

"Can you really do that?" the Cyberwoman asked.

"I don't know. I think so. I have to warn you that I may end up killing you instead of helping you," Rose said.

"That's what I wanted anyway. I win either way, Rose. Either I'm myself again, or I get out of this living nightmare that I'm trapped in. Do it!" the Cyberwoman said.

"There will be a lot of pain," Rose warned.

"Do it!" the Cyberwoman said again.

"Before I do this, I want to know your name," Rose said.

"It's Jillian. Jillian Richards. My son's name is Alex," the Cyberwoman said.

"It's nice to meet you and little Alex, Jillian," Rose said with a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Rose," Jillian said.

"Prepare yourself, Jillian. This is going to be very excruciating. Worse than any pain you've ever experienced before," Rose said.

Jillian nodded and waited for the process to begin.

Rose began to concentrate and summoned up every ounce of power at her command. Her knowledge of human anatomy that she had been adding to every day by constantly reading about the subject in the TARDIS library or talking to Rory was going to make or break her now.

She started to slowly convert Jillian's metal body into a flesh and blood one based on the DNA in her brain. She was trying to reconstruct her entire original body based on that blueprint.

Jillian screamed in constant agony the entire time, and Rose tried to calm her by talking to her gently. She almost stopped several times, but she forced herself to continue. She wanted Jillian to be whole again almost as badly as Jillian wanted it.

She poured every bit of herself into the process as she reconstructed her from the ground up using the metal in her body as her materials. She molded the metal into tissues, organs, and bones as she created a foundation for the body to come.

Ace had to look away. The entire process was too graphic for her to watch. She warned the children to turn away from it. She couldn't believe that Rose had this level of power.

Rose continued to sculpt and mold the materials in the Cyber body into their new shape and form until the transformation was complete. Instead of a Cyberman standing before her, she now saw a flesh and blood woman!

Jillian looked at her new body and smiled as she saw that it was the same as her old one. Rose had even created some clothes for her out of the molecules of the air to preserve her modesty. Everything she was wearing was pink she noted with an inner laugh.

"Thank you so much! You've given me my life back," Jillian said as she ran forward and embraced Rose.

Ace was laughing with relief. Everything was okay now. Rose had fixed what she had done to Jillian. She had to be more careful what she did in the future from now on with her power. She couldn't always count on Rose to fix her mistakes for her.

Ace gave Alex to Jillian, and the tension that had been building up inside of her all of this time eased out of her at last. They had saved the children and Jillian. Now they had to save the rest of the planet. It was time to take the Cyberman and Fenric down once and for all.

**Next: Rose and Ace take on Fenric together while the others do battle with the Cybermen as they attempt to drive them off of the planet once and for all.**


	78. Chapter 78

CHAPTER 78

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

Rose had decided that she had had enough of Fenric and his games with peoples' lives. Now that she knew that she could change the Cybermen back into people again, she had decided to attempt to do the impossible. She was going to change all of the remaining Cybermen on the planet back into their original forms! When she told the Doctor about it, he gave her his usual upbeat positive outlook on the matter.

"Again I have to ask you if you're insane, Rose. If you try to change all of them back at once, you'll probably wind up killing yourself from the strain," the Doctor said with an extremely worried look on his face.

"I have to do this. It's the only way that we're going to get out of here alive. For all of them that we destroy, they'll just keep making more. We've destroyed hundreds of them, and they just keep coming. They potentially have the population of the whole planet to throw against us," Rose said.

"I believe I might just have a chance against them. I've defeated huge groups of Cybermen before," Amy said.

"Have you ever come across any groups this big?" Rose asked.

"No, not any that I've ever stayed to fight anyway. I've never been that suicidal even on my worst days," Amy admitted.

"Maybe we could make it back to the TARDIS," Emmy suggested.

"No, they've successfully cut us off from that. I saw a group of them capturing it. They probably put it with the one that my other self arrived here in," the Doctor said regretfully.

"Well, that settles that then. We'll have to fight to the death then or go underground and hide," Rory said.

"You could take us off of here, couldn't you?" Ace asked Rose.

"Yes, but then Fenric would still have your Doctor. He could also still use the remaining people of this planet as fodder for the Cybermen. Maybe I should send you all back and handle things here by myself," Rose mused.

"I'm not going anywhere without you, and I'm in jeopardy as long as my past self is here anyway," the Doctor said.

"I'm not going anyway without him and you," Emmy said loyally.

"I'm not leaving you here alone either," Amy said.

"I always go where she goes," Rory said with a wry smile.

"I'm staying with you. You're the only one who can help me control this power," Ace said with a warm smile that showed that that was not the only reason that she was staying.

"Thank you," Rose said with a heartfelt look of appreciation on her face.

"So how are you going to change the Cybermen without killing yourself?" Ace asked as she got right to the point.

"I'm going to have to do something else I've never tried before. All of you need to fight the Cybermen and keep them away from me until I'm finished," Rose said.

She opened a man-sized hole to the Vortex next to her. The Time Lords and Rory quickly raced off to fight off the nearest Cybermen in order to protect the now vulnerable Rose who would have to use all of her concentration to convert the entire world's worth of Cybermen back into people. Ace wondered if she should stay with Rose or not.

"I should stay here, shouldn't I? I have powers like yours too," Ace asked uncertainly.

Rose smiled warmly at her as she said, "Yes. In fact, I think I'm going to need your help if I'm going to do this. It'll make things easier on me if I have someone else to watch over me and back me up."

"I don't know how to do anything though," Ace said.

"Just lend me your help the best that you can when I need it. That's all that I ask," Rose said.

"I can do that," Ace agreed happily.

Rose then walked into the hole to the Vortex and entered it. Ace watched as she began to glow brighter and brighter as she absorbed more and more power from it. Then, while she was still standing inside of the Vortex and at her maximum power level, Rose began to reshape all of the planet's Cybermen back into people once more. The Doctor and the others stopped fighting them as they all started to change right in front of them.

Rose's entire concentration was focused on changing everyone back so she didn't notice Fenric approaching her with the intent of attacking her. Luckily, Ace did see him. She did the only thing that she knew how to do and caused an explosion right in front of him that knocked him several feet away and caused him to land flat on his back.

Fenric got right back up unharmed and started attacking Ace immediately. She could feel incredible pain shooting through her as he started to try to rip her apart from the inside.

"I'm not going to let either of you or the Doctor walk away from here alive, Dorothy. It all ends here!" Fenric said as he smiled with joy at Ace's pain.

"You've got that right!" Rose said from behind him as her hand phased through his chest.

Fenric stiffened as his mouth flew open and his body arched back in pain.

She started to glow with power, and as she pulled her hand back out of the body she held the essence of Fenric in her hand. The body that Fenric had been using fell to the ground unconscious but otherwise unharmed.

An ancient flask appeared in Rose's other hand, and she poured Fenric's essence into it and sealed it with her power. Ancient runes appeared on the flask for a moment, and then they faded away.

Rose healed Ace of her injuries with a touch of hand; and Ace said as she looked at the flask, "Thanks. Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes. This is the flask that the Doctor sealed Fenric inside once before. I've just put him back in it. This time it's going somewhere that no one will ever find it," Rose said.

She threw the flask into the still open Vortex hole, and then closed it.

"I hope that he stays sealed up this time. Did you manage to fix all of the Cybermen?" Ace asked.

"Look for yourself," Rose said with a face wide grin.

Ace looked around to see that all of the Cybermen had disappeared and in their place were happy smiling people everywhere. Rose had done it! She had converted all of the Cybermen back into people once more.

Rose started to walk forward and almost collapsed. Ace had to quickly grab her and hold her up before she hit the ground.

"Sorry. Doing all of that left me pretty weak," Rose apologized.

"Don't you dare apologize, Rose! You just saved me and everyone else on the planet. You're allowed to feel a little weak after something like that," Ace said with an affectionate grin on her face.

"Rose, are you alright?" the Doctor said as he came running up to help Ace hold her up.

"I'm fine. I'll be back to normal after maybe an hour or so," Rose said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips to reassure him that she was okay.

"You worry too much, Professor. Rose is tough. She can handle anything!" Ace said confidently.

The Doctor smiled as he saw the look on Ace's face. He could tell that Rose had just won over a new fan.

They soon found the Seventh Doctor tied up inside one of the Cybermen's bases nearby. He was a little bruised and dirty but otherwise unharmed.

"I hate to say this, but I guess I have to thank you for saving me and Ace. I really got myself into trouble this time," the Seventh Doctor said to the Eleventh Doctor a little reluctantly.

"Don't thank me. Thank Rose," the Eleventh Doctor said.

Rose stepped forward, and the Seventh Doctor looked at her in curiosity at first as he recognized something familiar about her. Then his eyes widened in disbelief as he finally understood just who Rose was.

"Arkytior," the Seventh Doctor said with reverence.

The Seventh Doctor then proceeded to kiss her passionately. He stopped when the Eleventh Doctor cleared his throat rather loudly. Rose couldn't help but laugh at his jealously of himself.

"Doctor, stop it. He's you," Rose said giggling.

"I don't care. I don't like anyone else kissing you even if he is me," the Eleventh Doctor said stubbornly.

"She's my wife too," the Seventh Doctor defended himself.

The two of them turned away from each other in anger now.

"Stop it, you two! You'll get me eventually, Doctor. You just have to wait till you're him. Right now though, you'll have to forget that you ever saw me here today. The only reason I've let you see me is so that you'll know that Ace is going to be in good hands and part of you will remember that," Rose explained.

"What are you talking about?" the Seventh Doctor asked confused and upset.

"She means that I have to stay with her, Professor. I have these powers that I don't understand that only Rose can help me with. They're powers that I've had all of my life that I didn't even realize that I had until today. They let me use the energies of the Vortex. I haven't decided whether to actually learn to use them or to just learn how not to use them yet, but only Rose can teach me about them because she has them too," Ace said to him as she put a hand on his shoulder affectionately.

The Seventh Doctor nodded his head as he said, "That would explain so many things about both of you that I never quite understood. I know why the Time Lords were so interested in you now, Ace. I also realize just why you were so sad all of the time now, Arkytior. I wish you had told me about your secret powers."

"I should have, but that can't be helped now. You'll find out about it eventually," Rose said with a smile.

"I look forward to that day," the Seventh Doctor said with a smile.

"I guess I always knew that you would leave me someday. I just hoped that it would take a while longer. Good bye, Ace! Take care of yourself!" The Seventh Doctor said with tears in his eyes as he hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"Good bye, Professor! I'll miss you!" Ace said with tears in her own eyes.

"No, you won't miss me too much. You'll still have me with you, just a different me. He won't be too different though I promise," the Seventh Doctor said.

"I'll take care of her; and once I've trained her in whatever way she wants, I'll drop her off back in her time again," Rose promised.

"What if I don't want to go back to my time?" Ace asked.

"You'll have to eventually. I've seen an older Ace that now lives in this present time. That means I must take you back to the 80's eventually to maintain the timeline. It doesn't have to be anytime soon though," Rose said with a reassuring smile.

"I don't want to leave for a while. I can always be an old lady in the present," Ace said.

Rose laughed. She did remember that the older Ace at her wedding looked a little older than she would have expected. She now wondered if this was why. This situation was all very timey wimey and looking more so all of the time.

"Now I'll have to make you forget what happens to Ace after you leave the Planet of the Cheetah People. You'll just remember that she left you, but that she's safe and happy," Rose said as she placed her hands on the sides of the Seventh Doctor's head.

"I'll have to forget that you're alive entirely, and I hate that. Knowing that would help me a lot sometimes," the Seventh Doctor said as Rose started to suppress his memories.

"I'm sorry. You'll make it through the hard times to come though; and when you find yourself in your darkest hour, you'll find me again!" Rose said softly.

"That would be just like you. You were always there when I needed you the most. Always!" the Seventh Doctor said as he started to fall asleep.

Rose had put him to sleep to make it easier for him as she suppressed his memories. She kissed him lightly on the lips after she finished and laid him out gently on the ground.

"Good bye until we meet again, my love," Rose said to him.

The Eleventh Doctor looked near to tears as he saw just how much she loved him as she gently tended to his past self. Rose had covered him with a blanket and put a pillow under his head that she had gotten from the TARDIS. He would awake a few hours later with no memory of what had occurred here today except that Ace had left him and was now happy.

The memories became unblocked in the Eleventh Doctor's head now, and he remembered all of it at last.

"I always wondered where the blanket and pillow came from," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Now you know," Rose said as she gave him a peck on the lips.

Rose asked Jillian to watch over the Seventh Doctor to make sure that no one bothered him until he woke up. She readily agreed to do so. It was the least that she could do after what Rose had done for her.

The Doctor found his TARDIS; and Rose, Emmy, Amy, Rory, and now Ace all joined him as he left Septimus for the last time. Ace wondered what awaited her now. She felt confident that she would get along fine with Rose, and she still had the Doctor in a way so she didn't worry too much about her new traveling companions. It was her ability to control her new powers that worried her. She just had to have confidence that Rose could teach her how to use them or not use them as the case may be. She would have to decide soon which that she wanted her to teach her the most.

Back in Chiswick, Wilfred Mott heard a loud thud against his back door and immediately went to it to see what had caused it. He peered through the key hole to see a young woman in her 20's leaning against the door like she was almost unconscious. He slowly opened the door and helped pull her inside the house. He sat her down in a chair in the living room; and she looked at him with a look of fear on her face as she said, "Thank you so much for taking me in! You're very kind. I don't know why I came to this place, but I felt like that I would find help here. I don't remember who I am. I've forgotten everything about myself. All I know is that I had a feeling that you would know me. I remember your face from somewhere. Can you tell me who I am?"

"No. I'm afraid not, sweetheart. You can stay here though until you feel well enough to leave. I'm not going to put you out on the street in the condition you're in. You look like you've about had it," Wilf said with concern.

"I was so hoping that you would remember. I keep seeing your face and a church. There's a church, and we're both in it together at Christmas. I can't explain it. It's strange I know," the woman said with a small smile.

Then golden energy escaped out of her mouth and flew upwards into the air. Wilf looked at it in disbelief. He wondered just what he had gotten himself into here. Just who was this woman? How did she know him and where to find him?

**Next: More on the mysterious woman at Wilf's house. Also, Rose pays Oswin Oswald a visit as she prepares to give her a gift that she has wanted for a long time. **


	79. Chapter 79

CHAPTER 79

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

Wilf watched the young woman sleeping in his guest bedroom for a minute, and then silently closed the door. He had told her to go lie down and rest for a while because she looked like she was about to pass out at any minute. He kept checking on her every hour or so to make sure that she was still breathing. She had been asleep for almost fifteen hours straight now, and he was worried about her.

He kept debating whether to call Donna about her or not. He knew that Donna was doing important work with UNIT now so he didn't want to bother her unnecessarily. He kept thinking, however, that maybe she should know about this strange woman that had just shown up out of nowhere coughing up golden energy. She just kept having it escape from her mouth even while she was asleep. He had seen it come out several times while he had checked on her.

He had almost decided to call Donna when he heard the noise of slamming car doors outside that immediately caught his attention. He ran to the window to see a group of rather stocky people in business suits walking up to his front door. He wondered what in the world that they could possibly want with him.

He went to the door to open it after they started knocking when he heard a voice from behind him say, "Don't answer that, Wilfred."

He turned to see that it was his house guest who had spoken. She was standing a few feet behind him looking all vibrant and healthy now. She looked totally different from the woman who had shown up at his door yesterday.

"Why shouldn't I?" Wilf asked.

"Those aren't people out there, Wilfred. They're Slitheen," the woman said with a look of newfound knowledge in her eyes.

Wilfred was amazed at the change in her now. Not only did she look physically revitalized, but her personality had changed from being frightened and almost timid when she had first arrived to one now full of self-confidence and inner strength.

"You mean they're aliens? How do you know that?" Wilf asked her.

"Oh, several things told me that just by briefly watching them walk by your window. They're all rather overweight for one thing, which is just the kind of body that the Slitheen like to hide themselves in. They all move rather oddly as if they are unused to walking like human beings do. Their body language is also all wrong for a human being's as well. Finally and most telling, they keep emitting very loud noises from their bodies that makes it sound like they all have a spontaneous case of severe indigestion at the same time. Slitheen make those noises because of gases that are constantly escaping from their bodies due to the process that they use to compress themselves down to a small enough form to fit inside the skin of a human being," the woman said with an amused look on her face at the numerous rude noises that they could both now hear.

"What do these Slitheen want with me? I've never even met any of them," Wilf asked.

"They don't want you. They want me. The Slitheen love to make money off of things. Can you imagine the money that they'd make off of a Time Lady? They could sell me to the highest bidder. There are people that would love to look at my genetic structure so that they could try to replicate it and give themselves the power of a Time Lord. The worst thing about it is that no one would even be looking for me because no one knows that I'm still alive," the woman said.

"So you remember who you are now?" Wilf asked her.

"Yes. I remember everything now. Thank you so much for helping me when I was so weak, Wilfred! I had just regenerated you see, and it had gone rather badly for a while. It had caused me to lose my memory for a while until this new version of me stabilized. I'm just glad that I retained enough memories to remember you and where you lived. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't. I'd probably be passed out in some alley somewhere right now dying," the woman said with a grimace.

"I was glad to help. I'd do the same for anyone," Wilf said.

"I know. That's one of the things that I like about you. It's one of the reasons that I chose you to help my son when he was fighting for his life," the woman said mysteriously.

Wilf started to ask her what she was talking about when he heard his front door suddenly being battered down. The Slitheen was breaking through it to get to them.

"Come on. We need to get something with vinegar in it. Vinegar is deadly to them. You do have some in the kitchen, don't you? I hope," the woman said.

"Of course I do. I just bought a big bottle of it a few days ago. I use it to cook with," Wilf said.

"Bless you! You always come through for me don't you, Wilfred?" the woman said as she gave Wilf a quick kiss on the cheek and made him blush.

The two of them ran into the kitchen, and the woman quickly found the bottle of vinegar in the cupboard. She held it up in her hand like it was a precious gem.

"Yes, that should be enough to finish all of those little buggers off. Now, how best to deliver it to them? That's the question, Wilfred Mott, isn't it?" the woman said with a small chuckle.

"I believe I have something that will do the trick. At least, I hope I do," the woman said as she rummaged through the pockets of the coat that she had arrived there in.

She pulled an odd assortment of junk and various odds and ends out of the pockets of her jacket until she finally produced two water guns. She then proceeded to fill the water guns with the vinegar.

"That's a lesson for you, Wilfred. You never know when even the most useless thing could come in handy sometime. That's why I usually keep everything I come across. Of course, it helps if you have pockets that are bigger on the inside," the woman babbled away happily.

Wilfred just looked at her with a wide grin on his face. He thought that he had a good idea of just who this woman was now even though he wasn't completely sure. She reminded him a lot of someone else that he knew.

The Slitheen finally broke through the door and raced inside of Wilf's house in their true forms as they prepared to kill him and claim their prized Time Lady. They stopped short when they were greeted by their two would be victims holding water guns full of vinegar pointed right at them.

"You're too late. You should have come earlier when I was all weak and helpless. You could have easily taken me then. Now though I'm all bright eyed and bushy tailed and ready for you," the woman said with a mad grin on her face.

"You won't be able to stop all of us, Time Lady," one of the Slitheen said in a threatening voice.

"You just watch me. Well, come on. Who's going to be first?" the woman said with an uncaring, confidant smile on her face.

The Slitheen seemed to be reconsidering their actions now as they looked nervously back and forth at each other. None of them wanted to take the first step forward.

"Listen, why don't you just go home and give up? You don't want to die, and I don't want to die. Wilfred here doesn't want to die either I'm sure. Do you, Wilfred?" the woman asked.

"Not particularly. I'd like to live out my remaining years peacefully if I could," Wilf said honestly.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I never should have come here. I've brought them right to your door," the woman said with an apologetic look on her face as her smile suddenly dropped at his words.

"It's not your fault, sweetheart. You were sick and had no memory. You had no idea what you were doing," Wilf said with a gentle tone in his voice.

"Thank you. I can see why he likes you," the woman said as she gave him a quick one-armed hug that made him blush again.

"If you are done flirting with the human, I suggest that you come with us peacefully before we take you anyway and kill him in the process," one of the Slitheen said.

"I was not flirting with him. Not that that's any of your business. I'm not going anywhere with you. What's in it for me? You're just going to kill him anyway even if I do go, and you're not going to do me any good either. It looks like we have a stalemate here. Now is the time to reconsider things and just leave. Because I assure you that either you're going to kill me, or I'm going to kill all of you. I'm betting on me. So the question before us remains: who goes first?" the woman asked with a defiant look on her face and a deadly gleam in her eyes.

The Slitheen began to slowly back away now, and then that slow retreat turned into a sudden panicked mass exodus as they tripped and fell all over each other in their haste to get out. The woman breathed a sigh of relief as they all got back into their cars and raced at full speed away from the house as quickly as they could.

"I'm not as callous as I sounded. I wouldn't have taken any joy in killing them I assure you," the woman said once the Slitheen had left.

"I know. I could tell that. You're just like your son," Wilf said with a grin on his face.

"So you know who I am then?" the woman asked happily.

"I know that you're the Doctor's mother, but I never did learn your name," Wilf prodded her.

"What use is a name really? I never did have much use for names. I know who I am," the woman said enigmatically with a crazed grin on her face.

"It would give me something to call you besides "that woman"," Wilf pointed out.

"That's true. That's very true. Alright, if you must call me by a name then you could call me Elizabeth. Yes, I like that. Elizabeth it is then for now. I'll call myself Elizabeth Storm," the woman said merrily.

"That sounds like one of those action heroes in the movies," Wilf pointed out with a chuckle.

"I know. That's why I picked it. It does make me sound like an action heroine, doesn't it? I like it," Elizabeth said with a giddy laugh.

"I'd still like to hear your real name, but I guess I'll settle for this one for now. I've always liked the name Elizabeth anyway," Wilf admitted.

"Really? Good! Then we're both satisfied then," Elizabeth said happily.

Wilf shook his head at her. He found himself greatly enjoying her company. He hadn't felt this happy in years.

"I'm sorry that I was flirting with you earlier, Wilfred. This new body seems to be an incorrigible flirt. I'm going to have to curb that impulse," Elizabeth said seriously.

"That's good because I'm a little old for you, darling," Wilf admitted.

"What are you talking about? I'm the one that's old. To me, you're just a kid. That's why I have to curb the impulse because you're too young for me! I am over two thousand years old after all. I'm an old woman by Time Lord standards," Elizabeth said.

"I'm an old man by human standards," Wilf said.

"Well, maybe we're closer to each other's age than we thought then," Elizabeth admitted with a shrug.

"The thing is that I look old, and you don't. I don't look all young and beautiful like you do," Wilf said.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Elizabeth asked with a wide grin on her face.

Wilf began to blush all over his face now as he realized what he had just said.

"Relax! I'm just playing with you. I just think of you as a friend, Wilfred. For now at least," Elizabeth said with a mischievous grin on her face.

While Wilf was being thoroughly embarrassed by Elizabeth, Rose was headed home onboard the Doctor's TARDIS to meet with Oswin. She had made her a promise a long time ago, and now she was finally going to keep it.

The Doctor dropped Rose off next to her TARDIS which she had left parked in UNIT's parking lot as she normally did when she stayed on Earth for any long period of time. Oswin had been staying with her in her TARDIS ever since she had come to the present day.

Rose entered the TARDIS and saw Oswin standing in the console room with her other companions. They were all watching one of Rose's favorite soap operas that she and Shareen had slowly gotten the others hooked on.

"Oswin, it's time that I kept my promise to you to make you human again," Rose announced to an astonished Oswin.

**Next: Rose attempts to make Oswin human again. Will she be successful? Also will Elizabeth ever meet up with the Doctor and Emmy? **


	80. Chapter 80

CHAPTER 80

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

Oswin looked at Rose in disbelief after she had announced that she could make her human again. She was so stunned that she couldn't speak for several moments.

Shareen, Rose's life-long friend who was currently traveling with her, had no problem at all speaking.

"Are you sure about this? What if you do something wrong, and she dies? Oswin's become a close friend to me. I don't want anything to happen to her," Shareen said with a worried look on her face.

"I can do this. Trust me. I just changed a whole planet full of Cybermen back to their original human forms again. I've been studying Dalek physiology for a long time now in preparation for this day. Now that I'm on an all-time roll with the use of my powers, I'm going to help Oswin at last," Rose said with a look of euphoria on her face.

Shareen could see that being able to help Oswin now was making Rose extremely happy. Shareen knew her well enough that she knew that her old friend had felt burdened with guilt over not being able to help her.

Oswin looked at Rose warily, but said nothing. Rose knew that Oswin was afraid but didn't want to say so for fear of insulting Rose. Rose quickly worked to dispel that fear.

"I can do this now, Oswin. You'll never have to use that perception filter to hide from what you've become ever again. You can feel truly happy again just like you've always wanted," Rose said as she tried to persuade her.

Oswin still looked anxious and said nothing. Rose then tried one last tactic to appeal to her.

"Do you honestly think that I would be doing this if I wasn't one hundred percent certain that nothing will happen to you? You're my friend, and I would never do anything to harm you in any way. You know that, don't you? Trust me, Oswin! Believe in me. Do you believe in me?" Rose asked her with pleading eyes.

Oswin suddenly smiled then as she said, "I believe in you more than I do in myself. I know that if there's a way to accomplish the impossible that you'll find it. You always manage to save the day and make even the biggest long shot into a surefire way to beat the odds. Yes, Rose. I do believe in you. Do it!"

"I have to warn you thought that it is going to be very painful. I'm so sorry about that. Do you want me to put you to sleep? That would help with the pain somewhat but not completely," Rose asked her.

"No. I want to be awake. I want to face this head on. Don't stop if I start screaming, Rose. Not even if I beg you to. Don't stop!" Oswin said firmly.

Rose nodded, and her smile at what she was about to do filled her face as she started to glow with power like the sun. Rose's other companions stood back in awe and wonder as she prepared to change her friend's life forever.

Oswin turned off her perception filter and stood revealed as her true Dalek self for all of them to see. She usually kept the filter on all of the time even around her friends so it was unusual for them to see her like this.

"Oswin, I'm going to take you out of your shell, okay? I need to be able to watch what I'm doing to you the entire time in order to make sure that I'm doing it right," Rose said as she opened up the top of Oswin's Dalek shell.

Rose could see Oswin's one eye looking at her as if in shame. She knew that Oswin had never wanted anyone to see her like this. None of them had ever seen what she looked like inside of the shell. She had never allowed them to see her.

"It's okay, Oswin. No one cares what you look like. We all love you for who you are on the inside," Rose assured her.

She gingerly picked Oswin up and gently sat her down on the TARDIS floor in front of her. Rose's other companions couldn't help but stare for a minute because they had never seen her like this before.

She then began to concentrate more than she ever had in her life and focused all of her mental energies on reforming Oswin's body back into a human's. She ignored Oswin's soul numbing screams as her body began to reform from the inside out. Every single part of Oswin's body was being reshaped simultaneously, and it was causing her indescribable pain.

Shareen began to cry. She hated to hear the pain in Oswin's voice. She knew that Rose was helping her but part of her still wanted Rose to stop. She had to restrain herself with every fiber of her being from yelling out at her to do that very thing. She had gotten to be very close to Oswin recently, and she now considered her to be on a par with Rose on a list of the most important people in her life.

Oswin's screams grew worse and worse until her throat went raw, and her voice gave out from overuse. Tears were streaming down Rose's face at the pain that she was causing her friend. Despite what Oswin had requested, Rose waved her hand and put her to sleep.

She could still see her spasming and writhing in agony even in her sleep though. Rose was glad that she was almost finished. Oswin was now in a semblance of a human form once again, but she still looked misshapen and distorted.

Rose continued to reshape her body until it looked like her image of her original self from the perception filter. Then she woke Oswin back up, and Oswin looked at her restored body with tears in her eyes.

Oswin hugged Rose tightly as Rose said, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know that it would be that painful for you."

"It doesn't matter. It was all worth it. I have arms and legs again. I can touch and feel again. That's worth any amount of pain," Oswin said weeping.

She walked around the room on her restored legs in pure, unadulterated joy as she hugged one of her friends after another. She was herself again at long last!

She was already thinking of plans for how she could continue to fight alongside Rose in the future. She was a master of Dalek technology, and she was going to come up with new ways to duplicate her old abilities as a Dalek so that there wouldn't be a gap left in Rose's team by her change.

The universe hadn't seen anything yet. Oswin Oswald was back, and she was going to be better than ever!

Elizabeth Storm, as she now called herself, was ready to reunite with her son at last. She just wasn't sure how to find him. He could be literally anywhere in time and space. Wilf was trying to help her by seeing if Donna had some idea of how to find him. Elizabeth eagerly waited as Wilf called her and talked to her for several minutes.

"I've gotten ahold of Donna, Elizabeth. She hasn't been able to find the Doctor yet, but she has gotten in touch with the next best thing," Wilf said with a sly smile after he hung up.

Elizabeth knew that there was something that Wilf wasn't telling her from his expression. She looked at him questioningly, but he said nothing.

Suddenly all became clear when a pink sports car suddenly materialized inside of Wilf's living room. Elizabeth wondered who this was. It obviously wasn't the Doctor.

A blonde woman came out of the trunk of the car and looked at her in amazement with a large smile on her face. Elizabeth studied her in confusion for a moment. She looked very familiar to her, but she didn't know exactly why. Then she realized with complete shock just who this woman was. She was the absolute last person that Elizabeth had ever expected to see again.

"Arkytior," Elizabeth said in amazement.

Then, Elizabeth and Rose embraced for the first time in many years. She had her daughter in law back. She couldn't believe it! Elizabeth was one step closer now to being reunited with her son.

**Next: Elizabeth finally reunites with the Doctor and Emmy. **


	81. Chapter 81

CHAPTER 81

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

Rose landed her TARDIS back at UNIT HQ where she usually parked it. She had arranged to meet the Doctor and Emmy here already and was standing there patiently waiting on him to appear. She hoped that he didn't overshoot the time that he was supposed to be here and wind up showing up late . . . again.

She wanted him to be on time this time for sure because she had a special surprise for him. She had his mother in the TARDIS waiting to see him. She hadn't told her about Emmy still being alive yet. That would be a surprise for her too. Rose looked forward to it.

The Doctor's TARDIS arrived on schedule thankfully, and he got out of it to see Rose grinning at him like a Cheshire Cat. He knew that meant that Rose was about to spring a surprise on him. He wondered what it was this time. It wasn't the anniversary of anything or his birthday. He had no idea what it could be.

"Just go ahead and spring it," the Doctor said.

"Spring what?" Rose asked, playing dumb.

"The surprise, whatever it is that you're about to surprise me with. Go ahead and do it," the Doctor said knowingly.

Rose's smile dimmed just a little but not much as she said, "You take all of the joy out of a good surprise, and this is a good one!"

The Doctor was intrigued now at her tone and expression. He had rarely seen her this happy before. What was it that she had to tell him?

"Come on out!" Rose called back in the direction of her TARDIS.

The trunk to her sports car opened and out walked Wilfred Mott and the Doctor's mother! The Doctor did a double take to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. Was this real?

"How? How did you escape the Time Lock?" the Doctor asked in disbelief.

"I'll get to that another time. You don't have to worry about anyone else escaping if that's what you're asking about. As you can see, the way that I escaped almost killed me. I had to regenerate because of it," Elizabeth said.

"Are you alright now?" the Doctor asked concerned.

"I'm fine now. A large part of that is thanks to Wilfred here. He took me in and helped me when neither of us knew who I was. He also helped save me from some nasty Slitheen who came to take me away," Elizabeth said.

"You did that all by yourself, Elizabeth. You stared them down not me," Wilf said.

"You had the vinegar I needed to threaten them with, dear. You were invaluable," Elizabeth said as she smiled sweetly at him.

Wilf blushed as she called him 'dear'. He wasn't sure if she was flirting with him or not, but he wished that she would stop. Or did he? He suddenly wasn't so sure anymore what he wanted. Part of him liked all of the attention that she was giving to him even though he wouldn't admit that to her out loud.

Rose had noticed the way that she kept acting around Wilf and wondered if she would have a new father-in-law soon. She wondered how long it would take the Doctor to figure out that something was going on between Wilf and his mother; and how long after that, it would take for him to freak out about it. Knowing the Doctor as well as she did, the answers to her questions would be several months at least and two seconds respectively.

"Elizabeth?" the Doctor asked his mother.

"Yes. That's what I'm calling myself in this incarnation so far. I like it. The name is Storm. Elizabeth Storm," Elizabeth said with a wide grin as she imitated a certain famous spy at the end.

"Your personality has really changed this time," the Doctor said, feeling a little uneasy.

Elizabeth could see that the new her bothered him so she said, "It'll be okay, Theta. I swear I'm still the same on the inside. I just seem to have gotten a little more wild and fun loving in this version. Maybe it's a result of almost dying for good. That tends to change your perspective on life somewhat."

The Doctor just kept staring at her in disbelief that she was really there until Rose finally hissed, "Hug her!"

He put his arms around Elizabeth and hugged her at last. She hugged him back tightly. She had been so afraid that she would never see him ever again. The Doctor had felt the same way, and he was filled with emotion at seeing her here alive and well now. He was just still a little bit too stunned to show it at the moment. He was used to dealing with the impossible, but this was a new one even for him!

Then Elizabeth gasped as she saw another person who she thought that she would never see again appear out of the Doctor's TARDIS. She saw Emmy standing there looking at her in shock.

"Mum?" Emmy asked in a small, quiet voice.

"Arianrhod," Elizabeth said in a voice filled with joy.

"Theta told me you were dead," Emmy said.

"I thought that you were dead too after you disappeared in the Time War. I'm so glad that we were both wrong," Elizabeth said with laughter.

"Oh, I'd rather be called Emmy now by the way. I was living as a human for ten years, and I got used to it. Just like Arkytior now calls herself Rose because she lived as a human too," Emmy said.

"That's going to take some getting used to. Then again I'd rather be called Elizabeth these days myself. I feel like a new person in so many ways now since I regenerated so I figured I'd give myself a new name to reflect that," Elizabeth explained.

"So are you sweet on Donna's grandfather?" Emmy whispered in her mother's ear.

"No. We're just friends," Elizabeth said.

"I think he likes you," Emmy said with a grin.

"You do. What makes you say that?" Elizabeth asked with sudden interest.

Emmy started laughing at her mother's reaction to what she had just said.

"Yeah, you're not interested in him at all," Emmy said with a giggle.

"Keep it down. I don't want Wilf to hear. He might not feel that way about me. It probably wouldn't work anyway. He's too young for me," Elizabeth said.

"Who isn't?" Emmy quipped.

"Hey! That's no way to talk to your mother, young lady. I've only been back five minutes, and you're already insulting me!" Elizabeth said with a mock frown.

They both started laughing and hugged each other. This was the happiest day that both of them had had since the Time War.

The Doctor looked at Rose with great appreciation in his eyes as he said, "This was your best surprise ever!"

**Next: A new storyline starts as the Doctor takes Elizabeth and Wilf along with him onboard the TARDIS. Elizabeth finally gets to see her son in action for the first time as he returns to the Land of Fiction to fight a new threat there. **


	82. Chapter 82

CHAPTER 82

I do not own Doctor Who or the Wizard of Oz, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

Elizabeth was enjoying her reunion with her family when Amy and Rory suddenly appeared in Amy's new TARDIS. Rose had called her and told her that Elizabeth had returned. She knew that Amy would want to know.

Amy and Elizabeth had been very close back on Gallifrey. Amy had always been at her house every day to visit the Doctor back when they were at the Academy together. The two of them had eventually become good friends themselves, and Elizabeth had come to think of Amy as her 'third daughter'. The other two daughters she was referring to being Emmy and Rose, who she had also thought of as a daughter even before she married her son.

The two of them had been so friendly with each other that Rose had actually been jealous of Amy sometimes. She was half afraid that Elizabeth liked Amy better than her and was trying to fix her up with the Doctor. Elizabeth would later tell Rose that this wasn't so when she confided these thoughts to her. She had told Rose that she knew that she was the one for the Doctor the first time that she had seen him with her. She had never seen his eyes light up like they did whenever she was around.

Now it was just like old times again as Amy stepped out of her TARDIS, which was in the form of a large ornate dressing room mirror, and Elizabeth immediately started screaming with joy at seeing her. The two of them ran up to each other and started immediately talking at a hundred miles an hour in excited conversation with each other.

"I was so worried about you when you disappeared, and no one ever heard from you again. I was afraid that maybe you had . . . ," Elizabeth finally said after several minutes of idle chitchat and trailed off without finishing her statement.

"Killed myself? In a way, I guess I did. I used the Chameleon Arch to become human. I wanted to forget the past and start over again with a new life. I'm so glad that I did, or I wouldn't have met Rory," Amy said with a warm smile on her face as she looked at Rory.

"I'm so happy for you. I'm glad that you finally found some happiness again even if it came a few hundred years late," Elizabeth said.

At that moment, a TARDIS very familiar to Rose suddenly appeared and interrupted their conversation. Lily and Robin immediately came out of the TARDIS doors, and Rose could see that Lily was very upset about something.

"Rose, there's something terrible happening in the Land of Fiction. We've got to go there and put a stop to it," Lily said.

"Oh, isn't that just like her? Dropping in out of nowhere without warning with some problem or another and immediately expecting everyone to drop whatever they're doing and help her," Elizabeth said irritated.

Lily looked at Elizabeth in surprise for a moment; and then said, "Oh, it's you. I should have known that you'd get out of the Time Lock somehow. Some people are simply too ornery to keep down forever. I'll have to remember to keep a constant watch out for a house about to be dropped on us now that you're around."

"I think that if anybody is going to have a house dropped on them that it would probably be you, dear," Elizabeth said with a tight smile on her face.

"I don't understand. Why would either of you have a house dropped on you, and how would such a thing happen?" Robin asked confused.

"It's from an old children's story. Remind me to tell you about it sometime. Once you get to know that woman over there, you'll start to see a certain resemblance between her and the main villain in that story," Lily said in a catty tone.

Rose shook her head. The two of them had always hated each other for as long as she could remember. It seemed that even after all of this time and the major changes in both of their lives that that had still not changed.

"Can you two please set aside your differences and work together to help stop whatever this problem is in the Land of Fiction?" Rose said in an annoyed tone.

"I'll try to behave, but I don't know if I can say the same about her," Lily said with a smirk.

"Act your age, dear, and stop acting like a child. Then again with as old as you are, I can see why you'd rather act like a child," Elizabeth said to her with an amused smile on her face.

"Here we go. You always make cracks about my age every time that we meet. It's not like you're a spring chicken yourself, you know?" Lily said as she rolled her eyes.

"No but compared to you I'm practically a teenager," Elizabeth said as she tried hard not to giggle.

"Oi! Can you two stop fighting so that I can find out what Lily came here about?" the Doctor said annoyed.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I got distracted by that one over there and momentarily forgot about what brought me here. Robin received a visit from one of his merry men from the Land of Fiction who had come to warn him that they and everyone else there were under attack. There's someone who's invaded and is trying to take that entire dimension over. A civil war is brewing right now as the inhabitants of that dimension have taken sides either for or against the invader. We've got to go there and put a stop to it before Robin's home is completely destroyed!" Lily pleaded.

"Who is this invader? Where did they come from?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"No one knows. None of the inhabitants of the Land of Fiction had ever seen or heard of him before. No one knows his real name, but he calls himself Loder. He's called many other things though from what Robin's friend said. He's being called a Trickster, the Wolf's Father, the Sly One, or the Sky Traveler in whispers throughout the dimension by those who fear him. He has all of these phenomenal powers that's he's using to slowly take over that entire realm. He's bending them all slowly to his will. He keeps talking about needing recruits for some upcoming war. No one really understands what motivates him," Lily explained.

"Loder? I've never heard of anyone by that name before," the Doctor said thoughtfully.

"Wolf's Father? I hope that this isn't Fenric again! I really hoped that I'd seen the last of him," Ace, who had been in the TARDIS until now and had come in on the tail end of this conversation, asked suddenly.

"No, I don't think so. This sounds like someone else. Fenric never called himself by any of those names," Rose said.

"It doesn't sound like Sarah Jane's Trickster either. This isn't his style," the Doctor mused.

"Well, whatever he is doesn't matter at the moment. We need to go and put a stop to him. What are we waiting around here for?" Emmy said impatiently.

They all decided to go with the Doctor in his TARDIS so the Doctor left with an impressive crew consisting of Rose, Emmy, Ace, Amy, Rory, Elizabeth, Wilf, Lily, and Robin. They soon found themselves in the blinding white light that always accompanied the entrance to the Land of Fiction.

Upon actually entering that dimension, the Doctor and company were greeted by Robin's merry men. They had come to take them to safety before Loder's forces spotted them and attacked.

They were soon led to Robin's secret hideaway deep within Sherwood Forest where the leaders of the resistance movement were currently meeting.

As soon as they got there, they suddenly noticed a huge shadow falling over them. They all looked up to see something quickly falling towards them from up above.

"What is that?" Wilf asked with concern.

"I don't know. I can't see it clearly enough yet," Elizabeth answered.

Then as it got closer to them, they began to be able to make it out, and what they saw shocked them to the core!

"No, no, no! I was just joking!" Lily said in dismay.

"Every time I get around you, there's always trouble!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Oh, sure, that's right. Blame me!" Lily said annoyed.

"Will both of you just shut up and run?" the Doctor yelled.

They all scattered in all directions as they tried their best to get out of the way before the house that was rapidly heading towards them fell right on top of them!

**Next: We're not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy, I mean Ace. Plus just who is Loder anyway? More clues as to who he is next time.**


	83. Chapter 83

CHAPTER 83

I do not own Doctor Who or the Wizard of Oz, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

The house hit the ground with a massive crash that reverberated throughout the area. Luckily, everyone had gotten out of the way of it in time so that no one was hurt. Surprisingly, the house was still intact.

Ace suddenly screamed as she was teleported away from the others in a blaze of light.

"Ace!" Rose cried out.

"What is going on here?" Emmy asked in a panicked voice.

Everyone sighed with relief in the next moment as Ace emerged from the house with her hair done up in pig tails and wearing a long old fashioned dress and ruby slippers. It was so different from Ace's usual style of dress that everyone started laughing.

"Someone's going to die for this!" Ace growled.

The others suddenly all changed their appearances too, and they all now looked like the other characters from the Wizard of Oz. The Doctor was the Wizard, Rose was Glinda the Good Witch of the North, Rory was the Scarecrow, Emmy was the Tin Man, Amy was the Cowardly Lion, Elizabeth was the Wicked Witch of the West, Lily was the Wicked Witch of the East, and Wilf was a Winged Monkey. Only Robin remained unaffected for some reason.

Now it was Ace's turn to laugh. She had just gotten a newfound love for all of this now.

"I thought that I looked bad!" Ace said with a laugh.

Lily looked at the now green skinned Elizabeth with a wide grin and said, "Well, at least whoever did this got you pegged right!"

"They made you into a witch too. You have no right to say anything," Elizabeth grumbled.

"Yeah, but at least I'm not the main villain of the story," Lily shot back with her tongue stuck out at her.

"They got you pegged right for sure, Rose," Ace said as she looked at Rose, who was now decked out in a large pink dress with a crown on her head and a magic wand in her hand.

"I'm not so sure about that. This look is definitely not me. Except for the pink of course," Rose said as she looked at Ace with a large smile.

"At least you still look normal. I'm the freaking Cowardly Lion," Amy said angrily.

"You don't look as badly as I do, sweetheart. I'm a Winged Monkey. That's even worse," Wilf said with a sigh.

"Oh, I don't know. I think that you look very cute," Elizabeth flirted.

Everyone groaned; and Elizabeth said, "What? I do."

At . . . least you're . . . all organic. I'm . . . the Tin . . . Man," Emmy protested through a barely working mouth.

The Doctor took an oil can out of Emmy's stiff hand and oiled her mouth with it. Emmy's mouth started moving better; and she said, "Thanks. I needed that. Being a mechanical person is the pits."

"I think that I have it even worse than you. I'm made out of straw. I keep losing bits of myself out of my shirt," Rory said perturbed.

"Interesting that Robin wasn't affected. Perhaps it's because he's already from the Land of Fiction and is firmly established in his role here. Either that or our mysterious trickster wants to keep him in his assigned role for his army that he's trying to create in the hope that he will join it," the Doctor mused.

"I will never join him. I certainly won't now after he mocks all of you, especially my lady, in such a way," Robin said defiantly.

"Oh, don't be such a spoilsport, Rob!" came a voice from behind them all.

They all whirled around to see the owner of the voice and saw a tall man with red hair and a red beard wearing what looked like clothing made out of skins and fur. He looked like someone from the distant past.

"You! You are the one behind all of this," Robin shouted as he rushed towards the man in a fury.

"That's gratitude I tell you. I keep him from being affected by my power, and he thanks me by trying to kill me. Some people!" the man said with a grin as he suddenly vanished before Robin could reach him.

The man reappeared right beside Rose and said, "Hello there, Rosie! It's so nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you lately. The great and the powerful where I come from are very interested in you. You've attracted their attention through all of the stunts that you've been pulling off lately. I especially loved how you turned the Cybermen back into people again or how you changed that Dalek girl back into a human. That shows them that you're ready to sit at the adults' table cosmically speaking," the man said.

"You're Loder, aren't you?" Rose guessed.

"That's one of my names, yes," Loder said as he moved around her and eyed her from top to bottom appreciatively.

"I don't appreciate being ogled, especially by strangers," Rose said angrily as her eyes started to glow.

"Oh, you misunderstand me, Pink. I'm not looking at your bod. Although, I have to admit that that looks pretty nice too! I was looking at your aura. The energy radiating off of you is phenomenal. I'm impressed, sister, and I don't impress easily," Loder said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Is that what this is all about? Someone wants my attention? You've certainly got it then. You may not like it though when I start to come after all of you," Rose threatened.

"Oh! I like it. This one's got fire in her! I think that the Big Daddy is right about you, Blondie. You definitely belong with the big boys," Loder said.

"What are you talking about? Who is it that is so interested in me that you keep talking about, and what do they want with me?" Rose demanded as she grew more and more impatient.

"They are the movers and shakers in this universe, Rosie. They're the big boys that decide who's who and what's what. You see there's a big battle coming and everyone who's anyone is going to have to choose sides. The Big Daddy wants you for his team, and I want you for mine," Loder said with a mischievous look on his face.

"What is this battle supposed to be about? What are they all fighting over?" Rose asked confused.

"Oh, our little fight involves the fate of the universe of course. The winner gets to decide what to do with it," Loder said.

"I suspect that what you and your side want to do with isn't anything good," Rose surmised.

"It depends on your point of view, Rosie. I want to end this universe and restart it again. I will create a new and better world from its ashes. The Big Daddy wants to maintain the status quo. That's so him though. He's on the side of the stale and boring every time. So which side are you on then?" Loder asked her as he looked at her intently.

"I'm on the side of the universe. I don't want anyone to decide what happens to the universe except for the people in it. I fought in a war once before that sounds just like this where the Black Guardian wanted to remake the universe into a horrifying place, and my side was determined to stop him. It sounds like your Big Daddy is someone like me; but since I'm not sure yet, I'll just take the side of the people instead," Rose said.

"Somehow I thought that you'd say that. I'm not as bad as the Black Guardian though, sweetheart. My new universe would be nothing like his. It would be similar to this one in some ways except better. I really do think that you have misjudged me, my dear. So to make you change your mind, I'm going to keep you here and make you play out the Wizard of Oz story or at least my version of it. You'll stay here forever unless you agree to be on my side. I'm going to take over this place and create a new army from it anyway so you might as well join me. I mean, come on, you don't want to be trapped in a children's book forever, do you?" Loder asked her seriously.

"I'll find a way to escape from your little trap, Loder; and when I do, you'd better hope that I'm feeling merciful," Rose threatened.

"Oh, I like it when you threaten me! You're my kind of girl, Rosie, except for the whole stubborn refusal to go along with my plans of course. I'll soon fix that though. After you've been stuck in this place for a while trying to figure out a way out, you'll beg me to release you and let you help me. If not for your sake, then for theirs," Loder said as he pointed to Rose's friends and family.

"I'll free us by myself," Rose said confidently.

"We'll see, Pink. We'll see," Loder said with an evil grin.

The Yellow Brick Road suddenly appeared in front of them; and Loder said, "There is only one way out of this; and it's at the end of the Yellow Brick Road, people. So follow the Yellow Brick Road!" Loder said as he vanished in a fit of laughter.

"Do we really have to do this?" Ace asked annoyed.

"It looks like it. I've been trying to get out of here, and I can't. Loder has somehow prevented me from being able to use my powers here. So we have to play along with his little game I guess. For now," Rose said.

**Next: Our heroes' journey down the Yellow Brick Road starts in the latest chapter of Lily and Robin with Part 2 of this story, which is coming out soon. Then, it continues back over here in the next chapter for Part 3 as Rose finds out more about the battle that Loder was talking about and her possible role in it from the Big Daddy, who is in charge of the other side, as he shows up personally to speak with her.**


	84. Chapter 84

CHAPTER 84

I do not own Doctor Who or the Wizard of Oz, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

**Here is Part 3 of my Oz story as continued from Lily and Robin.**

Rose was standing face to face with the stranger with the eye patch that Loder had called Big Daddy just outside of the Emerald City. He had just stated that he was about to tell her the truth about just what was going on here and Rose's role in it.

"I will start by telling you that my name is not Big Daddy. That is my blood brother making a bad joke about me. He tends to do that because he never takes anything seriously. My name is actually Odin," the eye patch man said.

Rose blinked at him as she asked, "As in the old Norse myths? You're claiming to be the actual Odin?"

"That is correct," Odin said with a mischievous smile.

"You're not an actual god though. You're the ruler of the Aesir, aren't you?" the Doctor said as he walked up to Odin with a smug smile.

"The Aesir?" Rose asked, starting to feel like she was dribbling on her shirt for the first time in a long time around him.

"Yes, you wouldn't have heard of them. I ran into them in my Seventh Incarnation a long time ago," the Doctor said.

"It must have been when you were traveling with Doughnut then. It certainly wasn't with me," Ace said.

"Doughnut?" Rose asked.

"That's her name for Melanie Bush. She was a redhead that used to travel with me right before Ace did. Ace met her on Ice World," the Doctor explained.

"Yes, I remember a redhead being there with you when I saw Ace first meet you on Ice World. That was back when I was reviewing Ace's timeline and trying to undo the influence of Fenric on her life. I saw this redhead and thought 'Not another one!' You just couldn't forget me, could you?" Rose said with a huge grin.

"Never!" the Doctor said with a large smile.

Rose gave him a quick peck on the lips, and they continued to smile at each other for several moments in silence.

Ace could see that Odin looked a little put out that they had started ignoring him. He had a big frown on his face.

"You'll have to clear your throat or something. They'll never snap out of it otherwise. They do this all of the time since I've been with them. I think a bomb could go off, and they wouldn't notice once they get all lovey dovey with each other," Ace said with a giggle.

"I've seen them do it right in the middle of fighting with Daleks before," Rory said.

"Yeah, I remember that. It was very fun to have Daleks out to kill you, and your two main Dalek fighters all of a sudden just tune them out and start making goo goo eyes at each other. You're forced to both save yourself and protect them at the same time," Amy said in irritation.

"Tell me about it. They really left us in a bad situation that time. I almost got my head taken off by a passing Dalek because they stopped fighting them at the wrong moment in order to stare into each other's eyes for half an hour," Emmy said perturbed.

"They used to do this before back on Gallifrey in their first incarnations as well. The two of them would just zone out right in the middle of a conversation with me sometimes," Lily said with a snicker.

"You too, huh? They did that to me a lot. I used to wonder if there was something wrong with them. I actually thought that maybe something in their brains shorted out when they linked," Elizabeth said with an evil grin.

"I can see why he was so sad when I knew him before now. He loves her so much. He must have felt like his heart was ripped out when he thought that she was dead and when he thought that she was trapped forever in that other world too," Wilf said with wisdom.

"You are such a romantic, Wilfred. I think I like you even more now. I love romantics," Elizabeth said.

Wilf blushed deeply at her words and went silent.

"Could you be any more obvious?" Lily said in disgust.

Odin had had enough of this foolishness. He had decided to get Rose's attention in a big way and convince her of the seriousness of this situation all at the same time.

The skies above them suddenly darkened and numerous bolts of lightning started hitting the ground all around them simultaneously. The thunder was deafening, and it made their ears almost burst from the sound!

"I think that we made him angry," The Doctor said.

"Whatever gave you that idea," Rose said in a fake innocent tone.

"Listen to me! Time grows short. You must help me to defeat Loki once and for all before he starts Ragnarok and destroys the universe," Odin said enraged.

"Loder is Loki then? I thought so," Rose said with a smug smile.

"You were doing that on purpose?" Odin said with a grin.

"As a way to test whether you were being honest with me, yes. People usually blurt out the truth when they're angry. Anger is the best lie detector there is," Rose said grinning.

"You're very clever, Arkytior. I hope that that cleverness extends to deciding to join me against Loki and to prevent the end of the universe," Odin said.

"So the myth of Ragnarok is real?" Rose said.

"What is Ragnarok for those of us not well versed on Norse mythology?" Ace asked.

"Ragnarok is the end of time according to the Norse myths. It involves one final battle between the gods and their enemies that results in the end of everything. According to prophecy, the final battle is to be started by Loki, the trickster god, when he kills Odin's son, Balder, with an arrow made out of mistletoe. Loki is also the leader of the army that fights against the gods in the final battle. Most of the gods die, and the Earth is destroyed along with most of the human race. It isn't all bad though. Two humans are supposed to survive to restart the human race on a new Earth, and a few of the gods survive to start a new Asgard, the home of the Norse Gods. The whole thing is just a bunch of legends that the Vikings made up about the Aesir. That's what Odin and Loki both are. They're a super advanced and highly intelligent species from the planet Asgard that visited the Earth several times in the past. They long ago evolved past most of the races in the universe so that their highly advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic for most of the universe. They have great powers of matter and energy manipulation that are unsurpassed by almost everyone. It's no wonder that the Vikings thought that they were gods," the Doctor explained.

"You know a great deal about us, Doctor," Odin said impressed.

"Like I said, I met some of you before. Not you of course but some of the lesser Aesir. They weren't any of the big boys like you and Loki are," the Doctor said.

"So why do you need my help? I can't even overcome Loki's powers. He's keeping me from doing anything or else I would have gotten us out of this Oz mess a long time ago. Surely I'm of no use to you in stopping Ragnarok," Rose said.

"Loki is only blocking your powers because you are allowing it, Rose Tyler. You need to concentrate and override his control. You still even now haven't learned to use the full extent of your abilities. This is what Loki wants. If you were ever able to unleash your full abilities, then there would be very few creatures in this universe who could oppose you. You will have to use your full power to stop Ragnarok before everything is through, or we will all be doomed to have the universe be remade by Loki's insane imaginings," Odin warned her.

"I've been trying to override his control of my power, but I can't. I just can't," Rose said in frustration.

"Try harder. You must. You could prevent Ragnarok from occurring as it has been prophesized to occur just by interfering on my behalf. You can rewrite the universe to your will, Rose Tyler. You can even rewrite prophecy if you wish. Nothing is beyond your abilities to override and control given enough time and practice to learn how," Odin told her.

"Oh, shut it, One Eye! She can't beat me, and she knows it. Her only chance to survive the coming battle is to join me and help me to beat you. She doesn't have the power to beat me, but she could certainly run rings around you. I was always more powerful than you in the end, Odin. That's why I'm destined to win against you and your little band of morons. If you want to join the winning team and help this battle run more efficiently so that there's less destruction and bloodshed like I want you to do, then join me. We'll remake the universe in a good way, Rosie. I promise you that. Odin is just too old and set in his ways to understand what I'm trying to do here. He's too stuck in the past to embrace any change, even a positive one," Loki said with a ever present smug grin on his face the whole time like he was so sure that he was going to win.

"He's lying to you. He fears you, and that is why he wants you to join him. He knows that you can help me beat him. He has no grand and noble goals for the universe. He just wants it to end in flames," Odin said.

Rose was still undecided. She wasn't sure that she trusted either one of them if she was being honest with herself. Both of them seemed like that all that they cared about was beating the other and not the death and destruction that they would cause. Neither of them even considered just not going to war at all, and that bothered her about them.

"Still undecided, huh? Well for the greater good then, I'll just have to help you to decide," Loki said.

He gestured towards Emmy, and she began to scream. Her body began to bend and distort as it looked like Loki was ripping her apart from within!

"Leave her alone!" Rose screamed at him.

"Sure I will if you agree to join with me. Otherwise, the Doctor's little sister is toast!" Loki said with an evil laugh.

Rose was concentrating harder than ever now to overcome his block on her powers. She really wanted to knock that grin off of his face now more than ever!

**Part 4 of the Oz storyline can be found in Lily and Robin Chapter 34 coming soon. Check there to see if Rose can overcome Loki's mental block or not. **

**Next: Part 5 of the Oz storyline can then be found here in the next chapter of War of the Guardians. **


	85. Chapter 85

CHAPTER 85

I do not own Doctor Who or the Wizard of Oz, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

**Here is Part 5 of my Oz story as continued from Lily and Robin. This is the final part of this storyline.**

Rose kept struggling to free herself from Loki's block on her powers over and over, but it did no good. She knew that there was only one way to be sure that she would have the necessary power to take on the Aesir, but she was afraid to do it. She would have to call upon her true power as the Bad Wolf for the first time. In order to accomplish that though she would have to pay a terrible price, and she might not ever be the same again. She wasn't sure that she would ever be able to come back from it. She would save that option to be used only if there were no other choice.

The Doctor noticed Rose's mood and the fear on her face and asked, "What is it? What are you thinking about doing?"

"It's nothing, Doctor," Rose said, trying to reassure him.

"Don't give me that! I know you better than anyone else does. I know that look. You're thinking about doing something incredibly dangerous in order to get us out of this mess, aren't you?" The Doctor accused her.

"Yes. It will be dangerous for me at least anyway. I don't think that she would hurt you or anyone that I care about," Rose admitted.

"She?" the Doctor asked her as he was suddenly full of worry and concern at her unexpected words.

"The Bad Wolf," Rose said.

"What are you talking about?" the Doctor said as he got even more upset.

"What you're seen up until now isn't all that I can do. It's only what I can do as long as I hold onto what's left of Rose Tyler. If I let go of that, then I would be capable of almost anything. I would never be able to be taken control of mentally ever again and no would ever be able to knock me unconscious or gas me either," Rose said.

"You're talking about losing your physical form, aren't you?" the Doctor asked in alarm.

"Yes. It's the ultimate power of the Bad Wolf. I can transform into an energy being made out of pure Vortex energy that would give me my full power and have virtually no weaknesses. If I do so though, I may never be Rose Tyler or even Arkytior ever again. I would just be the Bad Wolf forever and ever," Rose warned.

"The Bad Wolf is you though," The Doctor said.

"Yes, the ultimate version of me. She would be a version of me with no emotion or compassion. She would only care about preserving and protecting the universe and the people and things that I care about. She wouldn't care what she would have to do in order to do that though. She would have no mercy for her enemies," Rose said ominously.

"It sounds like Time Lord Victorious where the ends justifies the means except even worse," the Doctor said with a shiver.

"It would be much, much worse. Think of the Pythia, Doctor," Rose said.

"Would you turn on us too?" The Doctor asked.

"No. I would protect those that I care about as far as I know. Even I'm not entirely sure though," Rose said.

"Don't do it, Rose. We'll find another way to win," the Doctor said.

"Alright," Rose said unconvincingly.

"I mean it. I'll find another way. Under no circumstances are you to change, do you understand me?" The Doctor said firmly.

"I won't do it unless I have to," Rose agreed.

"You won't do it period!" the Doctor said angrily.

"It's my choice not yours. I know that you want to protect me, but I am my own person. I can decide things for myself," Rose said in a sudden fit of rage.

"I know that. I just don't want to ever lose you again," The Doctor said in tears.

"Not a chance. I always come back. You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried," Rose said with a large grin as she put on a brave front.

They all then proceeded to enter the Emerald City and to keep playing through this little game of Loki's until the end in an attempt to break free and to be able to return back to the TARDIS and then home. Rose wasn't so sure that they would ever be able to break free until she either joined one side or the other though. She was thinking of joining Odin if that proved to be the case, but she didn't really want anything to do with either of them. It was always a bad idea to get involved in someone else's business she had found.

They went to the Wizard's home in the middle of the city and knocked on the door to get in. Most of them knew that if things stayed true to form that they would have a hard time getting in to see him but that they eventually would. What they didn't expect was for the Doctor to suddenly vanish right in front of them.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted in alarm.

"Don't worry. He's the Wizard. He has to be inside in order to play out his part in all of this," Lily said to her reassuringly.

"I'm getting sick of this! We're just all being jerked around like puppets on a string by this upstart. When will he learn that this is my universe now? I control it not them," Rose said with a dark expression.

"What? Why are you talking like that?" Lily said as her heart began to fill with fear at Rose's words.

Rose realized what she had just said and looked shocked by it. It was beginning to happen already against her will. The Bad Wolf was coming out; and if that happened, Loki had better run!

"What's happening, Rose?" Lily asked in concern.

"The Bad Wolf wants to make them feel the pain that they're putting us through. She wants to stop them from playing around with us," Rose said.

"Don't let that happen. Stay in control, Rose. I don't want to lose you again. I couldn't bear it," Lily said as she started to shake all over. Rose had told her about what could happen to her if the Bad Wolf were ever to take her over completely one day.

"I'll try. I'll do my best to stay me," Rose promised.

"No one sees the Wizard. Not ever. The Wizard is closed to the public. Seeing the Wizard is just not what the cool people do," the Wizard's guard, who looked a lot like the Doctor, said.

"Doctor! What are you doing?" Rose said with a grin starting to form on her face now that she knew that he was alright.

"I can't help it, Rose. It's like I'm being forced to read from some terrible hack screenwriter's script. The words appear in my head, and I have to say them whether I want to or not. At least I added a 'cool' in there. It just wouldn't be my style otherwise," the Doctor said with a grin.

"Just let us in!" Rose said impatiently.

"I can't just yet. I'm supposed to annoy you for a few more minutes, and then let you in," the Doctor said.

"Well, you're already annoying me now. Doesn't that count?" Rose said with a sigh and an eye roll.

"Normally I'd agree, but it appears that I have no choice in the matter," the Doctor said sympathetically.

"Allow me. Stand back, Doctor," Lily said as she stepped up to the Wizard's door.

The Doctor knew what she was going to do, and he quickly ran away from the door. He got out of the way just in time to keep the door from hitting him as it flew past him. Lily entered the room with her hands still glowing with regenerative energy. She had used it to increase her strength to superhuman levels so that she could knock down the door with her bare hands.

Loki suddenly appeared in a rage and said, "Oh, no, no, no. No cheating, sister. You have to stick to the script!"

"This is what I think of your script!" Lily said as the Vorpal sword suddenly appeared in her hand, and she cut Loki's head off again.

"That's not going to help this time, mon petit! It was a good laugh for everyone the last time that you did it, but this time I'm afraid that I can't allow it," Loki's head said.

Loki picked his head back up and quickly reattached it to his body. Then he gestured at Lily, and she started to scream in pain.

"What are you doing? Leave her alone!" Rose shouted.

"She's interfered in the game, and now she must pay the price. She is a witch after all, and witches melt when exposed to water!" Loki said with a heartless laugh.

Rose saw with horror that Lily was shrinking now. She was becoming smaller and smaller as her body was slowly dissolving into a puddle on the floor.

"Mum!" Rose screamed in horror.

"Don't do it, Rose!" Lily pleaded, knowing what was about to happen next.

Odin then reappeared as he said, "Do you see now? He is totally evil. Join me and keep him from winning. You don't want a universe recreated by him!"

Loki laughed relentlessly as Lily was now almost completely gone. All that was left of her was her head now. Her eyes were silently pleading with Rose not to let the Wolf out.

It was already too late though. The Wolf had come, and the Aesir would be sorry. They had awakened the sleeping beast within Rose at last.

"You never controlled anything, godling. This is my universe. It is my right to decide what happens here. I decide whether you go to war or not, Odin. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?!" Rose shouted.

"How dare you?!" Odin shouted furious.

Rose looked at him with her eyes burning with golden energy now. Her body was soon glowing all over as well, and then she started glowing brighter than she ever had before in her life. Her body changed, and she became pure Vortex energy. She was no longer human or Time Lord now. She was something more.

Her head and her body still looked humanoid, but it was now glowing like the sun. There were no discernible features on her face now. All that anyone could see was her glowing golden eyes. Her human head was frequently replaced with a glowing wolf's head from time to time. It faded in and out of view as everyone looked at her. Her voice now sounded like an echo as if she were talking across a great distance.

"How dare you?! Loki attacks my mother and instead of helping me all you can do is to lecture me about what I must do to help you. There will be no battle, Odin. Have you got that? Go home!" The Bad Wolf said.

Her eyes glowed, and Odin was instantly teleported back to his home world. The Bad Wolf then snapped her fingers, and Lily was now restored back to her proper form without the witch disguise. Loki was laughing with glee now. This had been what he had wanted the entire time. All of this had been designed to drive Rose past the breaking point and to make her unleash the power inside of her. He knew that without Rose Tyler around to stop her that the Bad Wolf inside of her would be free to do whatever that she wanted.

He would probably be attacked by her soon, but he didn't care. At last, Ragnarok would begin! It wouldn't be the battle of the myths or the one that Odin was expecting, but instead it would be The Bad Wolf finally realizing at last that she could and should make the universe better. The Bad Wolf would redesign the universe based on her whims, and Loki believed that it would be a better place. Maybe it could even be a place worth living in, assuming that he survived to see it.

Loki continued to laugh as she turned her attention towards him. He knew that whatever happened next would probably be very painful but to live in a better world he felt that it was worth whatever he had to suffer through.

"Do you think that it's funny to melt someone that I love in front of me, Trickster? Did this sick little game amuse you?" The Bad Wolf said in a rising fury.

"This whole universe is sick and needs to be remade into a better place, Wolf. I had to do whatever I could in order to bring you out so that you could accomplish that," Loki said.

"What makes you think that I haven't been doing that already? All that has transpired in the last year or so has happened according to my design with any variations from that design swiftly dealt with as soon as possible. I am already making this universe a better place, Farbauti's son. Did you truly think that I would be your puppet once I emerged and make the universe like you wanted it to be?" The Bad Wolf asked with a small laugh.

"Odin and his family are petty and vindictive, and their rule of my race must stop. I want you to undo all of it and free the Aesir from their stupidity," Loki said.

"They would be even worse off under you. You are much worse than Odin could ever be. I see into your blackened heart, and I find it lacking. You just hope that whatever changes I would make would remove Odin and benefit you so that you would wind up on top of the universal pecking order," The Bad Wolf correctly guessed.

"I believe in free will, Loki. This is my universe now, and my universe will have free will in it for everyone. Anyone who opposes that plan and tries to remove that freedom from anyone else will be swiftly dealt with. All that you have accomplished in bringing me forth is to ensure that I will punish you without mercy. Rose would have been much more forgiving than I will be," The Bad Wolf said.

She snapped her fingers, and Loki disintegrated into ashes. Then, he just as quickly was reassembled back into himself again. He was then disintegrated and reassembled again and again in an endless cycle over and over again. Loki was in incredible agony as he could feel himself being taken apart and then reassembled again in an endless loop.

"That's what I will do to everyone who would hurt others and try to impose their will on them," The Bad Wolf said darkly.

A giant hammer came flying out of nowhere and hit her in the chest with such an impact that the entire Emerald City shook from it and several structures were several damaged. It was like the entire area had just suffered an earthquake. The Bad Wolf, however, had never even felt it.

The Bad Wolf snapped her fingers, and everything was like it was before. The city was back in one piece once again.

The hammer started to fly back to where it had come from of its own accord, but The Bad Wolf caught it and held onto as she studied it curiously. The hammer struggled to get out of her hand, but she easily held it back from the hand of its owner.

That owner was now rushing towards her in a fury. He had a red beard and was wearing Viking armor that including gauntlets and a large belt around his waist.

"You will pay for insulting my father! No one treats the All-Father with such cavalier disrespect?" the mighty Norse warrior shouted.

"You're Thor the so-called god of thunder, right? Cool hammer!" The Bad Wolf said, sounding like Rose for just a second.

Thor was almost on her now as he shouted, "Give me my hammer, witch! No one can keep Mjolnir from its master!"

"You're right. I should let you have it. Here!" The Bad Wolf said with a mischievous tone in her voice.

She took the hammer and swung it at Thor as hard as she could. He went flying up into the air and straight out of the Land of Fiction with one blow. He found himself floating adrift through space, still alive but momentarily helpless as he had been knocked unconscious by the force of the blow.

"I like this weapon. I believe that I'll keep it," The Bad Wolf said amused.

"Rose, it's over now. Send Loki back in one piece, and then take us back to the TARDIS," The Doctor said.

"Rose is gone, Theta. I am all that is left now. Perhaps it's best this way. I need to devote my full attention to making this universe into a better place. I'll make you proud," The Bad Wolf said with a lighter tone to her voice.

"You're becoming just as bad as Loki. You're putting him through immense pain over and over again, and you don't even care. Rose would care," the Doctor said.

"I'm not Rose, Theta," The Bad Wolf said with no emotion.

"Please stop this!" Lily begged.

"I did it for you. He hurt you therefore he gets to be punished in the same manner in which he hurt you," The Bad Wolf said.

"It's overkill, Rose. Stop this!" Lily said.

"You ask for mercy for such a person?" The Bad Wolf asked confused.

"I ask for you to stop tainting your soul, Rose. You're becoming corrupted with power just like the Daleks or Rassilon!" Lily said with fear.

"I told you that Rose is no longer here. I am all that is left of Arkytior. Anything that was human in me was removed when I changed," The Bad Wolf asserted.

"Is this what I'm like as Sekhmet?" Lily asked Robin.

"Yes, except that even then I can see the love in your eyes towards all of us. I can't see that with Rose, my lady. I believe that she is lost to us," Robin said.

"No, I don't believe that! I won't believe it!" Lily said in a trembling voice.

"Rose, you crossed universes to find me. You can come back from this too. Please!" the Doctor begged.

"It's too late, Theta. I must go on to bigger things now. The universe needs me to keep it maintained and running like it should. All must be kept in proper order. I must make sure that everything is the way that it should be. I must become the universe's ultimate Guardian," The Bad Wolf said.

"Not so fast, my Wolf. This is not your destiny. You will be traveling with my Thief forever and forever. You will be traveling, are traveling, have been traveling with him. For once, it doesn't matter if I get the tenses right or not. They're all true. The two of you always travel together throughout the past, present, and future. This is not your path, little one. Your road lies with him. It always has since the day you first met him," Idris said as she appeared out of nowhere to confront the Bad Wolf.

"That was the destiny of Rose and Arkytior. I am neither of them," The Bad Wolf said.

"Oh, but you are. The shock caused her to fight her way back to control," Idris said as she turned to look at the Doctor with her last statement.

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor asked as confused as he always was around Idris.

"I'm answering a question that you will ask in the future, but you haven't yet," Idris said with a wide grin.

"I don't need your little games now, Idris. I need Rose back," the Doctor protested.

"She will return, Thief. Count on it!" Idris whispered to him.

Odin then chose that moment to reappear and attacked The Bad Wolf. He sent lightning bolts hurtling at her that she easily deflected away from her with a single gesture.

"You'll have to do better than that, Wanderer," The Bad Wolf said.

"Oh, I will. I cannot let a potential threat to me like you continue to exist. If there's any chance that you are the one that I was warned about then I must stop you right here and now," Odin said.

"I have no further interest in you. Go home and leave me alone or pay the price for your continued assault on me," The Bad Wolf warned him.

Odin started running towards her with a giant spear in his hand as if he were going to impale her with it. The Bad Wolf was ready to teleport him away in the next second when she was distracted by crying nearby. She hadn't heard the crying before, but she could hear plenty of it now.

She turned in the direction of the noise and saw that Wilf was lying dead on the ground. His body was burned badly and still smoking. Something now changed inside of her, and she no longer wanted to be a part of any of this anymore. She decided to bring it to a quick and abrupt end here and now.

The Bad Wolf snapped her fingers, and Odin disappeared once again as did Loki. Thor and his hammer were sent back to Asgard as well at the same time. She put up a powerful barrier around the Land of Fiction that prevented any of the Aesir from ever being able to return here so that none of them would return for a rematch until she could leave, and so that Loki would not be able to return to claim his army for Ragnarok. She was not in the mood for this game anymore. She never had been truly. Let them fight it without her and without help from these people.

She snapped her fingers again, and they were all suddenly back in the TARDIS once more. She could see that the Doctor's mother was weeping uncontrollably over Wilf and that she just kept staring back at her in anger.

"What happened?" The Bad Wolf asked.

"It was you! When you deflected the lightning bolts that Odin sent at you, they hit Wilfred!" Elizabeth accused her.

"I – I – I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!" The Bad Wolf stuttered in a voice that was now filled with emotion for the first time since she had emerged.

She snapped her fingers, and Wilf came back to life again unharmed. He sat up confused and said, "What happened? I don't remember a thing after seeing that lightning bolt heading straight towards me."

Elizabeth immediately wrapped her arms around him and kissed him for all that she was worth. When she pulled away, Wilf had a huge grin on his face and said, "I don't know what brought that on but you're welcome to do it again, sweetheart!"

Elizabeth then proceeded to do so over and over again. Both of them were now openly admitting their feelings for each other for the first time.

The Bad Wolf put her hands to her head and started to shake all over. The Doctor could see that it seemed as if she was fighting with herself now. Her glow started to dim and fade, and he could see Rose's body once again begin to take shape from within it. Then the glow faded completely, and his Rose was back and smiling at him once more.

"I told you that I'd come back! I'm like a bad penny I am," Rose said in an emotional and shaky voice.

How? How did you do it?" The Doctor asked her.

"Oh, come on, Thief! I already told you that several minutes ago. Do keep up, old boy!" Idris said with an insane grin.

"Old boy?" The Doctor pouted.

"You've called me 'old girl' for the last couple of centuries. Turnabout is fair play, Thief," Idris said with a smile.

"I'm so sorry!" Rose said in tears to everyone in the room.

"Don't you ever do that to us again!" The Doctor said as he hugged her to him tightly.

"I won't. I promise. That's why I always kept my brain and my mind as human as I could make them. It kept me from ever becoming that person that you just saw. It does leave me open to all kind of mental assaults and attacks, but staying as much Rose as I can helps to keep me from ever becoming a full out Bad Wolf ever again. I think that we all agree that that would be much worse," Rose said as she hugged him back.

All of them nodded their heads in agreement. Pure Bad Wolf Rose was just scary. None of them ever wanted to see that again.

This whole nightmare was now finally over, and it was time for them to relax a while before it was time to go on to a new adventure.

"I know the perfect place for us all to go to relax for a while. Barcelona!" Rose said with a grin.

"Haven't I been through enough lately, Rose? Why torture me more?" The Doctor pouted.

All of them but the Doctor had a much needed laugh at his expense. Rose felt better about the whole thing but still felt guilty. She had allowed Loki to play upon her emotions and to manipulate her into doing something that she never thought that she would. She felt like a fool. She promised herself that that would never happen again.

As for Loki and the rest of the Aesir, if they ever returned then she would send them packing once again but as herself this time. She would definitely be on guard against that evil trickster from now on. She wouldn't and couldn't allow herself to be fooled again so easily by him. She had a feeling that she had gained a powerful new enemy today. She would have to stand vigilant against his return, and she knew that he would return. It was only a matter of time.

That was the thing about the end of time. No matter how many times you delayed it, it was still always around the corner just waiting for its time to come. It was inevitable just like death. To overcome such a thing once and for all would be impossible after all. One thing about that though, Rose Tyler had always been an expert at accomplishing the impossible. She liked her odds.

**Next: The Doctor, Rose, and company take a much needed vacation after the terrible events in the Land of Fiction. During this, the Doctor meets his latest companion who he quickly comes to like very much. Rose, however, does not. She has a bad feeling about her. Could it be that this new companion is not what she seems to be?**


	86. Chapter 86

CHAPTER 86

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

After all of the terrible series of recent events that had just transpired, Rose was too embarrassed to be around the others. She hid from the others and refused to talk to anyone. Especially Wilf. She was ashamed of what had happened to him because of her.

"When is she going to come out and talk to us?" Amy asked the Doctor after the second day of this behavior.

"You know Rose, Amy. She could do this forever. I'm hoping that she'll come to her senses soon and start talking to us again," the Doctor said.

"So, in other words, you're going to wimp out and not try to go talk to her about it yourself," Amy said to him with a smirk.

"I am not. I just know that it won't do me any good to try to get her to do something that she doesn't want to do until she's ready to do it," the Doctor defended himself.

"In other words, you're wimping out!" Amy repeated.

"Why don't you talk to her about it if you're so concerned? You'll soon see what a waste of time it is to try and change her mind," the Doctor said.

"That's funny. I used to do it all the time back on Gallifrey," Amy said.

She stopped for a second with a weird look on her face. She started to laugh as she said, "I'm still not used to that. It still seems so funny remembering about Gallifrey and our past together. I still think of myself as Amy in my head first and foremost, do you know that?"

"I can tell that. You still act like her, and don't act much like your old self at all. I'm not saying that that's a bad thing though because you were so miserable back then. I definitely prefer happy Amy to miserable Cliodna. A happy Amy is cool. It's just too bad that I don't see enough of her some days!" the Doctor said with a grin.

"If I weren't more concerned with helping Rose, I'd be slapping you right now for that remark," Amy said laughing.

She paused for a minute; and then got a wicked smile on her face as she started toward the Doctor saying, "Oh, why not?!"

"No! Wait! I was just kidding!" the Doctor protested.

"If I don't slap you, how are you ever going to learn?" Amy said with an ever widening smile on her face as she drew closer and closer to him.

Rory heard a loud popping sound and an even louder scream of pain as he neared the Console Room. He smiled to himself. He knew that the Doctor must have done something to make Amy mad again.

The Doctor was rubbing his face as Rory walked in, and Amy was grinning like the cat that just ate the canary. Rory walked up to her and kissed her. He loved it when she put the Doctor in his place.

"Oh, that's right. Reward her for hurting me," the Doctor pouted.

"I didn't hit you that hard, you big baby!" Amy said.

"It hurts!" the Doctor said like a child.

Then they heard a much missed sound that they hadn't heard at all lately as Rose started laughing behind them. They turned to see her standing behind them bent over in laughter.

"Some . . . things . . . never . . . change!" Rose struggled to say through her laughter.

"I knew that that would work! You could hear that sound halfway across the TARDIS I bet. I was hoping that that would flush you out of hiding wherever you were. You never could miss a chance to see the Doctor whine," Amy said with a pleased look on her face.

"You always did know how to make me feel better," Rose admitted.

"Well, I'm so glad that you two are getting such pleasure from my pain!" the Doctor said sarcastically.

"Stop it! You wanted Rose to feel better, didn't you? Mission accomplished!" Amy said.

"Why is it that your missions are always accomplished through causing me pain?" the Doctor pouted.

"It's much more fun that way," Amy admitted with a giggle.

"Are you okay now, Rose?" Rory asked her with concern.

"I feel better than I did. I just feel so awful about what I did. I let myself be played like a fool, and I got Wilf killed because of it. If I wasn't who I am, I would have had to live with that for the rest of my life. I can't ever let myself do something stupid like that ever again. I still can't face Wilf yet. Hopefully, I'll be able to soon," Rose said.

The TARDIS then landed, and the Doctor read the destination on the console. He said, "We're back on Earth again somewhere near London. It's just a few days after we were last here."

"That sounds good to me. I'm glad that we didn't miss anything much," Amy said.

"We didn't miss anything as far as I can remember. It'll just be another boring day out there. That's okay though because we need a nice vacation anyway after what we've just been through. Where better than at a place where you can feel at home, Rose?" the Doctor asked in a hopeful mood.

Amy opened the TARDIS doors and saw that there were outside of a huge hotel. It was a very fancy place. She whistled as she looked at it.

"Are we going to stay here?" she asked the Doctor hopefully.

"Oh, yes. I've booked us all here for a week. I normally hate staying in one place that long, but I think that you need this, Rose," the Doctor said.

"I suppose I do. I definitely need some downtime," Rose agreed.

She gasped in awe as she got a look at the hotel. She turned back to the Doctor with one of her patented face wide grins on her face.

"You always did know how to show a girl a good time, Doctor," Rose said as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"I can be romantic when the occasion calls for it. In fact, I'm very romantic. I'm the King of Romance! I'm much better than that poser, Casanova," the Doctor said with a smug look on his face.

"Don't ruin the moment, Doctor," Rose warned him.

"I wouldn't think of it," the Doctor said with a boyish grin that promised trouble ahead.

Rose shook her head with a smile. This version of him really did act like a child sometimes.

Ace, Emmy, Elizabeth, and Wilf came to the Console Room then and saw everyone staring out the TARDIS doors. Emmy could see that it was a luxurious hotel, and she screamed with joy.

"Finally, we get to stay somewhere cool for once. This is so much better than being chased by monsters trying to kill us," Emmy said.

"What are you talking about? I always go to cool places. Name somewhere that I've taken you to that wasn't cool. I defy you to do so," the Doctor said smugly.

"How about Septimus? We almost got killed by Cybermen there!" Emmy said.

"Yeah but we picked up Ace there so that makes it cool," the Doctor said.

"How about the Land of Fiction?" Emmy asked.

"What isn't cool about a place where books come to life? That's like the epitome of cool!" the Doctor said with a wide grin.

"I give up. You have an answer for everything," Emmy said in exasperation.

"You're giving up because you know that I'm right. I'm always right. In fact, I'm Mister Always Right. Maybe that's what I'll call myself now, Mr. Right," the Doctor said.

Then he realized what he had just said and quickly backtracked, "No, wait. That doesn't sound good at all. I think I'll just stick with The Doctor," he said with a sheepish look on his face.

Rose laughed hard at him as she said, "Don't worry about it, Doctor. I'll always think of you as Mr. Right."

"Well, I'm glad that you think so. I don't think that it would be very good as a regular name though," the Doctor said.

"No, it wouldn't. Why don't you just stick with the tried and true?" Rose said, still laughing.

"I think that I will. I earned my rep with this name so I might as well keep it. It probably has a few good centuries left to it after all," the Doctor said with a grin.

"I'm glad to see that you never really change, Professor," Ace said as she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you," the Doctor said.

"I don't think that that was a compliment," Emmy said.

"I choose to take it as one anyway," the Doctor said.

"You two certainly never change. You've been squabbling since Emmy was little," Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"That's just the way siblings treat each other. I can tell that they both love each other very much deep down," Wilf said.

"Really? How can you tell that?" Elizabeth asked amused.

"I can just tell by the way that they treat each other. I'm a dad too, you know," Wilf said.

"He's alright. Sometimes," Emmy admitted, looking at the Doctor with a small smile.

"She is too. Sometimes," the Doctor admitted with a look of fondness at Emmy.

"You see?" Wilf said with a satisfied look on his face.

"I think I'll call you Mr. Right," Elizabeth said as she kissed him.

"Why don't you two get married already?" Emmy groaned.

"What?" the Doctor said.

"I'm just saying that they should go ahead and get married already. They're so in love that it's actually sickening," Emmy said.

"Who's in love?" the Doctor asked confused.

Emmy looked at him like he was insane as he said, "Wilf and Mum!"

"What?" the Doctor said in complete shock.

"Don't tell me that you didn't know! How oblivious are you?" Emmy asked him.

"What?" the Doctor said again.

"Step back, this is going to be bad," Rose said with a snicker.

"What?!" the Doctor said once more in a loud voice.

"I haven't heard that one in a while. Ah, the memories!" Rose teased him.

"Mother, you and Wilf are together?" the Doctor asked once he could speak again.

"It took you long enough to realize it. You always were a little slow to realize certain things sometimes even as a child. It took you years to realize that Arkytior loved you. What's the matter with me and Wilf being together? What do you have against him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing. I like Wilf. He's a good man. I just feel weird about the idea of you and him being together. I feel weird about the idea of you and anyone being together really," the Doctor admitted.

"So I'm supposed to be a nun the rest of my lives?" Elizabeth asked in an annoyed voice.

"No. I just . . . I just always picture you with Father," the Doctor said.

"It doesn't mean that I don't love your father anymore, Theta," Elizabeth said with a warm smile.

"I know that. I just feel weird about it. It's my problem not yours. I'm sorry, Mother. Just ignore me and get on with your life. You couldn't do any better than Wilf, that's for sure," the Doctor said with a reassuring smile back to her.

"Thanks, Doctor. I appreciate that," Wilf said.

"I hope that you didn't take that personally. I'd be glad to have you as a Dad," the Doctor said.

"Well, I don't know if we should be taking things that far ahead just yet," Wilf said with a look of alarm on his face.

"We're just starting out, Theta. Don't jump the gun. He's already got us married off, Wilfred," Elizabeth laughed.

"He just wants you to be happy," Wilf said.

"Oh, you definitely make me happy," Elizabeth said as she smiled at him.

The Doctor began to get uncomfortable with the direction that things were going as his mother started to flirt with Wilf right in front of him.

"Yes, well, I guess we should all be going into the hotel and getting ourselves some rooms now, right?" the Doctor said blushing.

"Yes, let's do that before the Doctor melts into the floor," Rose giggled.

The Doctor just glared at her, but she kept on laughing. Inwardly he was smiling because Rose was laughing again. Anytime that she was happy, he was happy too.

They all proceeded to sign up for hotel suites and booked the rooms for a one week stay. The Doctor was going to give Rose a week to relax and forget about all of the terrible things that had happened back in the Land of Fiction. She already seemed to be getting better so maybe it was working.

He was afraid though that he, being the trouble magnet that he was, could never manage to stay out of danger for that much time. The universe just didn't work like that for him. It never had, and it probably never would.

His mother had once told him a story about how somebody had put some snakes in his crib when he was a baby to kill him. He always thought that she made that up though. He could swear that he had heard that one somewhere before, and Rose laughed at him once when he told her about it which just made him even more suspicious about the story's veracity.

For the first few days, the Doctor's fears proved unfounded; and then on the fifth day there, trouble found him as it usually did. Frankly, he was surprised that it had taken that long. The Doctor and Rose were in the hotel lobby about to head out for a night on the town when the hotel was suddenly invaded by a group of pig men entering the lobby from the outside. The hotel guests started to scream and run as the pig men started charging forward in an attempt to attack them.

"This seems familiar. I've run into pig men once before you know. That was with Martha back in New York. The Daleks turned out to be behind that one," the Doctor said with a fond smile on his face.

"The Slitheen used a pig man too back when I traveled with you the first time, remember?" Rose asked.

"Oh, yes. That was just an actual pig that had been experimented with though not a man. Poor creature," the Doctor said sadly.

"It always seems like pig men have someone behind them who is the real mastermind of things," Rose observed.

"I really hope it's not the Daleks this time. I am definitely not in the mood to fight with them this week," the Doctor said.

"I'm never in the mood to fight with them, and I'm not in the mood to fight with anyone today either," Rose commented.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Every pig man in the room started to fall to sleep instantly. They just dropped in their tracks wherever they were and settled down for a nap.

"I like that. Nice and humane," the Doctor said to her with a proud look on his face.

"It's neat, quick, and efficient. They're sleep for hours. Just call UNIT to come and pick them up, and we're all set," Rose said with a satisfied smile on her face.

"What did I ever do without you?" the Doctor asked.

"Get into massive amounts of trouble on a regular basis, I'd wager," Rose snickered.

"That's true," the Doctor admitted.

Rose gave him a peck on the lips, and they started out of the hotel again. Then they heard another scream come from the ladies' bathroom. Rose groaned. Somehow one of the pig men must have made it in there, and she hadn't noticed it.

She ran into the bathroom to find that a pig man was threating several of the ladies, but one woman in particular was actually bravely standing up to it. She was amazed to see that this woman seemed to have no fear at all of the strange creature.

"Leave them alone, or I'll bop you one right in the snout!" the young woman shouted at it.

"Oh, I like her. She reminds me of Donna!" the Doctor said from behind Rose.

"You're not supposed to be in here. It's a ladies' room," Rose said with an eye roll.

"I wanted to see what was going on," the Doctor said indignantly.

"I said leave them alone!" the woman shouted again.

She punched the pig man right in the snout just as she said that she would do, and it started to make a high-pitched squealing sound of pain. It grabbed its snout and looked at her in fear.

"It's your own fault, isn't it? I told you what would happen if you didn't listen to me," the woman said.

The pig man started backing away from her slowly, and then it ran out of the bathroom in a panic. Rose put it to sleep as soon as it went back out into the lobby with a wave of her hand and with her eyes closed so that no one would notice what she was up to.

The women in the bathroom all cheered at the brave young woman who had saved them all from a savage attack. She seemed to be unnerved by this sudden attention and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, it's nothing that the rest of you wouldn't have done if you had been as angry as I was. That pig ate my best lipstick. I just had bought it and paid a fortune for it! I owed him a punch in the snout for that alone," the woman said sheepishly.

"She definitely reminds me of Donna," the Doctor said smiling.

"I can't imagine Donna getting so upset over lost lipstick," Rose said.

"No but that angry in your face attitude is just so her," the Doctor said.

"Why is there a man in the ladies' room?" one of the women said in a high pitched voice as she finally noticed the Doctor standing there.

"Oh, don't worry, ladies. He's no man. He's just the Doctor," Rose said with a massive giggle.

"Thanks a lot, Rose!" the Doctor said with a fake pout.

The Doctor walked up to the woman who had stood up to the pig man and said, "I'm the Doctor. I'd just like to say that what you just did was brilliant. It was just amazing. It was . . ."

"Fantastic?" Rose prodded.

"I don't use that word anymore. That was Shouty's," the Doctor said.

"So what? I happened to like Shouty thank you very much," Rose said with a grin.

"I know. What was up with that? He wasn't exactly the life of the party, you know. He wasn't cool and with it like me," the Doctor said with a smug grin.

"I thought he was. I used to love that leather jacket that he wore," Rose said with a big grin.

"Oh. Well, he knew that he had to wear that in order to get attention. Women like the street tough bad boy look, don't they?' the Doctor asked.

"It worked on me," Rose admitted.

"Excuse me, but did you say that you were a doctor?" the woman who had fought off the pig asked.

"Yes, I am. Not a medical doctor, mind you, but I did have some medical training at the University of Edinburgh in the late 1800s. Of course, that was a long time ago. I'm sure that standard medical practice has changed a lot since then," the Doctor babbled.

"I hope that you still remember some of it because I think that I'm about to . . ." the woman said, and then abruptly passed out and fell into the Doctor's arms.

The Doctor caught her and said, "Okay, I guess I was wrong. She's definitely not like Donna. I can't imagine Donna ever passing out like this."

Rose looked at the woman suspiciously. How convenient that the Pig Man was so afraid of her when the rest of them hadn't been afraid of anyone else! Also, that whole fainting in the Doctor's arms was so cliché. It was practically out of the damsel in distress handbook. Whoever this woman was, Rose resolved to watch her closely. You could never tell just what she might be up to. They never had figured out just where the Pig Men had come from after all. Rose couldn't help but smell a rat here.

The woman suddenly came back to consciousness and said, "I'm so sorry. I guess all of that excitement just suddenly caught up to me. My name's Sabrina, by the way. Sabrina Stevens. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Sabrina Stevens. I'm the Doctor; and this is my wife, Rose," the Doctor said.

"Nice to meet both of you," Sabrina said as she shook both of their hands.

"I still say that what you did back there was just so cool. You were very brave. You saved some lives today I think. You should be proud of yourself," the Doctor said.

"I was just mad, that's all. Too mad to realize just how much danger I was in. It's no big deal," Sabrina said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"No big deal? I love your modesty. I always love modesty because I'm such a modest unassuming person myself. You can call Mr. Modesty. No wait, just call me the Doctor. I've grown rather attached to that name. It has legs," the Doctor babbled on.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Sabrina. Maybe we'll see you around sometime. I'd better get the Doctor out of here before these women start to raise a fuss about him being in the ladies' room," Rose said as she tried to make an excuse to get away from Sabrina.

There was something about her that set off her danger sense. The Doctor, of course, had no clue that there was anything wrong about her. He was as oblivious as he always was in this incarnation to everything that was going on around him.

As Rose and the Doctor started to leave, Sabrina said, "You know that Pig Man reminded me of that old fairy tale about the Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf. We had all of the pigs and then some here just now. I wonder where the Bad Wolf was?" Sabrina asked with a pointed look at Rose.

Rose glared at her. She knew! Sabrina knew who she was, and this was her way of letting her know it without coming out and saying it. Rose looked at the Doctor to see his reaction, but he still had that same grin on his face.

She could tell that he was already thinking of asking her to be his new companion and had totally missed the real meaning of what she had just said. She would have to be on her guard against this one. She wouldn't be able to turn her back on her for a minute, or she might wind up with a knife sticking out of it!

**Next: Who is Sabrina Stevens, and what does she want with the Doctor? Find out next time as the true identity of Sabrina is revealed.**


	87. Chapter 87

CHAPTER 87

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

The Doctor and Rose tried to enjoy the rest of their stay at the hotel after the Pig Men incident while Rose did her best to keep the Doctor away from Sabrina. That was easier said than done though as Sabrina always seemed to be everywhere that they went. Rose knew it was planned. It had to be. Sabrina was doing her level best to make sure that the Doctor chose her to be his next companion.

Finally, Rose had had enough of Sabrina's constant appearances and decided to provide the Doctor with a distraction of her own. She could sense with the power of the Bad Wolf that an old friend of the Doctor's was nearby that day, and she decided that she was going to arrange for a not so chance meeting to occur between them that very day.

Rose got up early and went out on her own to a nearby department store where she saw a man with a child that was almost two years old with him. The child could speak a few words but was still not talking much yet. He was mostly babbling away in what seemed to be gibberish to most people.

"I hope that Mum and Not-Mum get finished shopping soon. I hate shopping. I want to go home and play," the child was saying.

"Why do all men hate shopping? It starts out in infancy apparently," Rose said to the child with a grin.

The child's father looked at Rose oddly and said, "What? Are you talking to me?"

"Actually, I'm talking to your son. He says that he hates shopping and wants to go home," Rose said as she tried not to laugh.

"Oh, I suppose you want me to believe that you can understand what he's saying then? Of course, I did know someone else once who claimed that he could, but I never was sure that I believed him," the man said skeptically.

"Did this man act more like a child than Alfie does then?" Rose asked with a wide grin.

"Oh, yes. He was easily a worse baby than Alfie if you ask me. He could be such an idiot sometimes," the man said.

"You're preaching to the choir, Craig," Rose said giggling.

Craig Owens then looked at her with his eyes bugged out as he said, "How do you know our names? Who are you?"

"It's pretty obvious that she knows the Doctor, Not-Mum. Duh! I'd say that she's his wife, but she's too gorgeous to be with a guy like him," Alfie said.

"I don't know how to respond to that. On the one hand, I'm flattered; and on the other hand, I'm highly offended at the same time," Rose said laughing.

"You should be flattered to even be addressed by Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All! I do you a great honor, My Future Queen," Alfie said.

"Sorry, Stormageddon, but I'm taken as you've already guessed, so I can't be your future queen. Also, you're a little bit too young for me!" Rose said as she tried hard not to laugh.

"You will come begging me to be my Queen one day, the day that all bow before me!" Alfie said.

"Tell me, have you ever met a man named Koschei? You sound an awful lot like him!" Rose said to Alfie with a wry grin.

"You actually understand him? Then that means you're a Time Lord," Craig said with a look of elation on his face.

"That's right. My name's Rose. I'm the Doctor's wife," Rose said as she offered him her hand.

Craig looked at her in shock as he shook her hand and said, "You're his wife? You?!"

"Yeah, that's pretty much the reaction that I just got from Alfie except that he was much more blunt about it. Like father, like son I suppose," Rose said with a wide grin.

"It's so nice to meet you, Rose. I'm so glad to hear that the Doctor made it through all right. The last time that I met him he told me that he was going to die," Craig said.

"Oh, well he found a way out of that. Luckily for me because I found my way back to him after being trapped in a parallel universe not too long after that happened. If I had found out that he had died once I came back, I would have had to have gone back in time so that I could kill him again prematurely for dying on me," Rose said with a snicker.

Craig's eyes widened in recognition as he realized that he had seen her somewhere before.

"I know you! I saw you in the Doctor's memories when he bumped our heads together and told me about himself. He was so sad about losing you! I'm so glad that he got you back," Craig said with a heartfelt smile.

Rose looked at him with a sweet smile as she said, "Thank you. I appreciate that for both of our sakes."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek in appreciation, and then heard a gasp come from a few feet away. She immediately realized that she had given Sophie the wrong impression, and she felt instantly sorry when she saw Craig go pale as he realized what Sophie thought.

"Hello! My name's Rose, and I'm the Doctor's wife. I just gave Craig a little peck on the cheek because he told me how glad that he was that the Doctor found me again. We were separated from each other for a long time," Rose explained.

Sophie looked at Rose with a mixture of shock and relief as she said, "Oh, you're the Doctor's wife? Oh, thank goodness! I mean that he found you. Thank goodness that he found you."

"Yes, I felt the exact same way. The Doctor is going to be so glad to see the three of you again. We're staying at a hotel nearby. I can get him here in no time to see you," Rose offered.

"I'd love to see him again, but I don't know if I should interrupt him or not. I mean I'm sure that he's busy saving the world or the universe or something," Craig said.

"Actually, he's on vacation and bored out of his mind. He wants a distraction believe me," Rose admitted.

"The Doctor is on vacation? How did you get him to sit still long enough to take one?" Craig asked mystified.

"It's not easy. Mostly it involves threatening him with a lot of physical pain if he doesn't stop doing things like trying to fiddle with the electrical system of the hotel room to make it 'better'," Rose said with a chuckle.

"That sounds like him," Craig agreed.

"So I'll bring him over her quickly. It won't take a minute," Rose said.

"Sure, why not?" Craig said with an eager look on his face.

"I'm glad that you feel that way because . . ." Rose started to say before she was quickly interrupted.

"Craig! Sophie! Stormy! It's so great to see all of you again! I've just been so bored out of my skull sitting in that hotel room all of the time! Bored! Bored! Bored!" the Doctor said as he grabbed both Craig and Sophie and squeezed them together as he hugged them both at the same time.

He had seen Rose finding them through their mental connection together and had come running at top speed to see them. Anything to relieve the boredom that he had been feeling all week!

"Don't mince words, Doctor. Tell me how you really feel," Rose joked.

"Oh, not bored with you, Rose. It was never that. I was just so bored with having nothing to do. I couldn't even surf the net properly because you stopped me from upgrading the Wi-Fi at the hotel so that I could pick up the intergalactic web on it," the Doctor pouted.

"Yes, and the first time that someone accidently got themselves trapped inside the Infidium Continuum by mistake by opening one of their trick e-mails that most of the universe knows never to open then you would have felt really terrible about it too," Rose said with an eye roll.

"I suppose you're right. I forgot about that because most of the universe knows to avoid those e-mails like the plague. I often forget just how backwards humans are compared to the rest of the universe," the Doctor said with a grin.

"Did he just insult the entire human race?" Craig asked Rose.

"Unfortunately yes, but he's always insulting other species though so I wouldn't worry too much about it," Rose said with a wink.

Sophie laughed at Rose's comment as she said, "I bet that he keeps you on your toes all of the time. You have to keep a constant watch on him I'm sure."

"Oh, yes. He's always getting himself into so much trouble all of the time. You wouldn't believe the messes that he gets himself into," Rose said.

"Oi! I'm your husband not your child, you know!" the Doctor said in an insulted tone.

"I see. It makes sense now. She married you out of pity. You're just too incompetent to take care of yourself. Maybe there's hope for me yet then. I can't take care of myself either," Alfie said.

Rose started laughing her head off as Craig and Sophie looked puzzled and the Doctor sulked.

Nearby, Sabrina Stevens watched the whole scene with mounting frustration. She had been getting closer and closer to the Doctor since she had met him, and she could feel a bond developing between them. She knew that she was so close now to getting him to invite her to join him on the TARDIS. Every time that he seemed to be coming close to doing so though that meddlesome Rose Tyler got in the way and interfered by distracting him somehow!

Now she had him meeting with these fools. She was so tired of being pushed off to the side by her meddlesome antics. She was going to have her way sooner or later whether Rose liked it or not.

Soon now the Doctor would invite her to join him on his TARDIS, and then she would be in the perfect position to spy on him and even sabotage him from within as his trusted companion. He'd never even see it coming because he always trusted his precious humans so implicitly.

He would never expect her of betraying him though. Not her. She was much too nice and innocent as Sabrina Stevens for him to ever expect that of her. No, the Doctor would never realize that she was his enemy, Lilith the Carrionite, sent by the Shadow to destroy him! Not in a million years. He wouldn't figure it out until it was much too late.

**Next: The Doctor finally takes Lilith on as a companion much to Rose's dismay, and she goes on her first adventure with him. Will Lilith be more of a help or a hindrance to him?**


	88. Chapter 88

CHAPTER 88

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

The Doctor was smiling as he welcomed Sabrina onboard the TARDIS as his newest companion. She had kept constantly appearing during the entire vacation until she finally wormed her way into his affections. He actually seemed to like her, and that was not a good thing to Rose.

Rose didn't like Sabrina at all. She got a bad feeling about her every time that she looked at her. She just knew that she was trouble. She had done everything that she could to keep her from getting onboard the TARDIS other than outright confrontation. She didn't want to do that because it would alert Sabrina that she was onto her and might make her do whatever she had planned sooner and endanger them all that much more quickly. She knew that whatever it was had to be bad because she couldn't read her timeline or her mind. That just screamed the Shadow to her.

She was going to watch her very closely. She was not going to let her endanger them. Not if she could help it. She still had no idea how the Doctor couldn't see through her innocent act.

Sabrina's addition to the TARDIS wasn't the only change in the TARDIS crew however. Amy and Rory had decided to go back to Leadworth and let little Anthony have a normal life for a while. Rose couldn't blame them really. She often wondered if she were giving baby Cassie the best life raising her in such a deadly environment, especially with Sabrina around. Of course, Idris was talking care of her and keeping her safe when the two Time Lords went out to investigate problems, but still she was in danger just being on the TARDIS at all.

Wilf had left too and returned to Chiswick. Rose still hadn't been able to talk to him ever since she had gotten him killed, and she wondered if that had influenced his decision to leave. It made her feel even more guilt than she already did because she hadn't meant to make him feel uncomfortable or unwanted.

Wilf had said before leaving that he was going to let Elizabeth stay with him for a while once he told his family about her. Rose wondered what Donna's reaction would be when she found out.

At the moment then, the TARDIS crew seemed to be down to just her, the Doctor, Ace, Emmy, Elizabeth, and now Sabrina. Rose wished that they had all stayed to help her watch Sabrina. She had a feeling that she was going to need every pair of eyes that she could get.

The TARDIS finally materialized after having traveled through the Vortex for several hours. The Doctor looked at the console to see where they had turned up, and he started to laugh and spin around the console with glee.

Rose rolled her eyes at his childish behavior as she said, "My husband, everyone!"

"You don't understand, Rose. We're on Peladon. I love Peladon! Also this time period is when Erimem ruled here. I get to see Erimem. I always meant to come back and make sure that she was alright, and I never got to do it. I was always so busy all of the time you know. Planets to save, megalomaniacs to defeat, and universes to protect," the Doctor said babbling.

"Erimem? Who's Erimem?" Emmy asked.

"She used to travel with me back in my fifth incarnation. I traveled with her and Peri together for a while. The two of them quickly became close, and they were like sisters. She was an Egyptian pharaoh who gave up the throne to go traveling with me. You'll never hear about her in the history books though because she's been forgotten, but I doubt that she cares about that. She decided to settle on Peladon and marry the King there. She's the Queen of Peladon now. I have friends in high places all throughout the universe! That shows you how cool I am!" the Doctor bragged.

"Of course, Doctor. You're very cool. The coolest," Rose said.

"I know. Sometimes I forget just how cool I really am though until something comes along to remind me," the Doctor said, looking introspective.

Emmy groaned and shook her head while Rose just laughed.

"Don't worry, Em! You'll be just as cool as me if you continue to travel with me. It'll rub off on you, and then you'll be just like me," the Doctor said reassuringly.

"That's what worries me," Emmy said.

"Stop making fun of him, Arianrhod," Elizabeth said.

"I can't help it. He just makes it so easy," Emmy said with a grin.

"I have to constantly struggle to keep from saying something myself. This persona of the Professor is just so full of himself. I can barely resist the urge to cut him down to size," Ace said giggling.

"I think that you're all just jealous. The Doctor is wonderful. He does an important service to the universe, and this is the appreciation he gets for it? Why don't you just leave him alone?" Sabrina said.

The Doctor began to beam at her as he said, "Finally! I've finally found the perfect companion, a companion who really gets me!"

"Yeah, she gets you alright. She gets how to manipulate you," Rose said under her breath.

Jealous? The Doctor thought to her through their link.

No, worried. I don't trust her! Rose thought back.

What makes you think I do? The Doctor returned.

You mean you think that she's up to something too? Rose asked with relief.

Of course she's up to something. Nobody's that nice to you unless they're up to something. I may be thick sometimes, but I'm not that thick. The Doctor thought.

Why did you let her onboard then? Rose asked with irritation.

To keep a better eye on her, of course. You know what they say about keeping your enemies close! the Doctor thought back with a mental chuckle at the end.

I hope you know what you're doing! Rose thought back.

I always know what I'm doing! The Doctor thought back as he looked at her smugly.

Ace walked over to her and whispered, "Did you and the Professor just have one of your little mental conversations that the rest of us aren't supposed to know about?"

"Yes. It was about Sabrina. He doesn't trust her either, but he thinks that he should keep her nearby to keep a watch on her," Rose whispered back.

"Then what was all of that about her being the perfect companion?" Ace asked.

"It was his ego in action. He loves it whenever anyone compliments him, even if they are his deadliest enemies," Rose said with a small smile.

"Sounds like him," Ace commented.

They all jumped when they heard a voice shout to them through the TARDIS doors.

"Doctor, I know you're in there. Come on out," a woman's voice said.

"She doesn't sound happy," Emmy commented.

"That's Erimem. She sounds worried," the Doctor said in concern.

He quickly opened the door, and Rose saw that Erimem was a beautiful woman in her late 20s who looked similar to Lily's friend Cleopatra. She could see that Erimem did indeed look very worried, and that she was out of breath. She must have come here in a hurry.

"One of the palace guards spotted the TARDIS and told me about it immediately. I always give all of them a description of your ship so that they'll know you when you return. I always knew that you would return. Just like I knew that this was going to be a bad day. I told Pelleas not to let the Federation hold its latest meeting here. Now that you're here, I know that it's going to be a disaster. So what's happening to ruin it?" Erimem asked.

"Hello, Erimem. It's nice to see you too. Aren't you even going to comment on how I look totally different from the last time that you saw me? I mean I'm not even wearing a decorative vegetable anymore. You could at least congratulate me on my improved dress sense," the Doctor complained.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just worried out of my mind about this stupid conference. There have been rumors left and right going around about how there's going to be an attack because of the Terileptils feeling slighted about what happened to them at the last meeting. The Ice Warriors aren't getting along too well with the Draconians, and both of them are threatening to boycott the meeting. Plus there's the whole threat of war between Earth and Arcturus over some mining rights. I hate the whole thing, and I wish that it wasn't coming here. I love being Queen, but I'm worthless as a diplomat," Erimem said in a tone of disgust.

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm here then. I've had a lot of experience with this kind of thing before," the Doctor assured her.

"Something's going to go wrong though. It has to because you're here," Erimem noted.

"You've got his number," Ace laughed.

"I don't know that anything's going to go wrong, Ace. It could be a nice normal day," the Doctor said optimistically.

"You have a nice normal day? When has that ever happened to you ever?" Rose asked him honestly.

"Well, there was that time when I went to vacation on Dexterius V. No, the Daleks showed up and blew up the hotel. Well, there was that day when I went to the Intergalactic Races. No, the Cybermen blew that up! No, I can't think of one," the Doctor said in defeat.

"I thought so. I really hope that the Arcturans aren't here. I still get a shiver down my spine when I think about that time when you and I were locked in a cellar with one of them. He was none too friendly," Rose said.

"Well, we were locked in a cellar together for hours, Rose. You weren't too friendly either by the end of the experience as I recall," the Doctor said.

"I hadn't had anything to eat or drink for almost a day, and I had been locked in there listening to that idiot rant for the whole time about how he was going to get revenge on the person who put us there. He was lucky that I didn't have my powers back then, or I might have disintegrated him!" Rose said in a venomous tone.

"I thought you didn't do disintegrations," the Doctor kidded her.

Rose's eyes glowed golden for a minute, and the Doctor found himself in a clown suit with clown makeup on his face and a horn in his hand.

"You like being a clown so much that I think I'll let you look like one for a while," Rose said laughing.

"I don't see any difference between that and his regular outfit," Emmy joked.

Ace was laughing so hard that she could barely breathe. Elizabeth just sighed and rolled her eyes at the childishness on display while secretly enjoying it. Sabrina/Lilith however was watching this display with great interest.

Lilith knew that Rose had great power, but this showed her just how much. She had altered reality at a whim and in less than a second! It was no wonder that the Shadow had sent her here. It was obviously so that she could use her own ability to alter reality with words against the Wolf's reality manipulating abilities. Her powers would really be put to the test here. If she could somehow bring Rose over to her side, both of them together could sweep the Shadow aside and take over the universe. Maybe if she found the right words, she could somehow manipulate her and take over her mind.

"Change me back, Rose. I can't go out there looking like this!" the Doctor pouted.

"It really isn't that different from that coat you used to wear," Rose said with a grin.

"Rose!" the Doctor yelled.

Rose's eyes glowed again, and the Doctor looked as normal as he ever did once again.

Erimem was looking at her in awe as she said, "How did you do that? Who are you?"

"My name's Rose Tyler. I'm the Doctor's wife, and I did that with . . ." Rose started to introduce herself, but she was interrupted by Erimem.

"The Bad Wolf!" Erimem said in fear.

She started to back away from Rose as if she were afraid that she was going to strike her down at any minute.

"I won't hurt you," Rose said as she looked at her in concern.

"Erimem, wait! She's harmless despite what you've just seen," the Doctor assured her.

"I had a dream last night, Doctor. I heard a voice saying to me in the dream that I needed to beware of Rose Tyler the Bad Wolf. It said that when I met her that I would die!" Erimem said with pure fear on her face.

Rose looked at her in complete shock and bewilderment. How could Erimem have ever heard of her in the first place in order to have had a dream about her? She then looked at Sabrina with suspicion. She didn't know how she could have done it, but she suspected that she was behind this somehow.

Lilith was highly amused even though she had no idea what was going on either. She suspected that the Shadow was behind the whole thing. She decided to take advantage of the situation.

She stepped up to Erimem and stood in front of her as if protecting her as she said, "It's okay. You can trust the Doctor. He won't let her hurt you. He's your friend."

"No! If it's meant to be then not even the Doctor can save me. I'm going to die today, and no one can stop it!" Erimem screamed out in a blind panic.

At this rate, Lilith wouldn't have to do anything. The Queen's ranting was liable to get all of the idiots traveling with her executed soon. Then it would be mission accomplished! It was really too bad though. She still wished that she could have had more time to find a way to control Rose and use her to bring her sisters back and get out from under the control of the Shadow.

Oh, well. I'll just have to find another way. Lilith thought to herself as she struggled very hard not to laugh.

**Next: The details of the dream and its origins are revealed as Lilith continues to add to Erimem's terror over it. The Carrionite also attempts to sabotage the upcoming meeting of the Federation as well after the attending delegates finally arrive. **


	89. Chapter 89

CHAPTER 89

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

**War of the Guardians has passed 50,000 views. Thank you to everyone who has read it and all of my other stories over the last few months! I appreciate each and every one of you! **

"Tell me about this dream, Erimem," the Doctor said as he gestured for her to come into the TARDIS and sit down.

As Erimem entered the TARDIS, she looked around her in awe. It had certainly changed a great deal since she had last traveled with the Doctor, much like he had himself.

"I miss the look of the old TARDIS. It was much simpler. It wasn't as grandiose and complex," Erimem said.

"I kind of like this new console room. It's much better than the one that you had when I first ran into you again as the White Guardian. I still miss the coral though. That'll always be my personal favorite," Rose said with a fond smile.

"Wait a minute! The voice in the dream said that he was the White Guardian. He said that he had come to warn me that a woman named Rose Tyler, who was also called the Bad Wolf, was going to come to Peladon. The day that this woman arrives, I will die he said. He showed me an image of myself being disintegrated by her," Erimem said as she looked warily at Rose.

"I would never do such a thing. I'm getting sick of hearing about how I disintegrate people!" Rose shouted.

"You're not helping yourself, Rose," the Doctor said as he could see that her outburst of anger had made Erimem jump.

"There is no more White Guardian. I was the last one. The old one retired. The Guardians are no more. They decided to give up their powers," Rose said.

"Who was in my dream then?" Erimem asked unconvinced.

"It was just a silly dream that's all. What did this 'White Guardian' look like?" the Doctor asked her skeptically.

"He was an old man with white hair and a white beard, and he had on a white suit and hat," Erimem said.

"Did he look like this?" Rose asked as she produced a hologram of the old White Guardian with her powers.

"Yes, that's him. He warned me that you were going to kill me. He showed you destroying me, and then I started to actually feel it. I was in so much pain in the dream that I actually felt like it was real. I woke up screaming and my husband, Pelleas, had to talk to me for half an hour to calm me down," Erimem said as she looked at Rose with fear in her eyes.

"I swear that I would never do that. I wouldn't do that to one of the Doctor's friends," Rose said with heartfelt sincerity in her voice.

Erimem wanted to believe her, but her dream had been so real. It had seemed like a vision of the future to her. She couldn't take the chance that it might be real. She had to take steps to prevent it from becoming a reality.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave and take her with you," Erimem said.

"This is rubbish. Rose Tyler is no cold blooded killer! She wouldn't be capable of doing such a thing. Let us stay here and help you, Erimem. This isn't like you at all. When I last met you, you were a strong independent woman who wasn't afraid of anything. What happened to you?" the Doctor asked with an emotional voice.

"You don't understand. I could feel myself dying. The whole experience felt real like I was really there. It hurt worse than anything I've ever experienced in my life," Erimem said as she started to shake.

"It's okay, dear. No one's going to hurt you. The Doctor won't let her," Lilith still posing as Sabrina said with a momentary wicked grin on her face.

"Don't say things like that. You'll make her think that Rose really would kill her. Stop it!" the Doctor admonished her.

"All I know is that Rose has been highly aggressive towards me from the start. I can well believe that she's capable of violence," Lilith said grinning.

"Why are you telling her that? Do you want me to take you back home because I will," the Doctor threatened.

"No, I'm sorry. I've overstepped my bounds. I don't really know Rose that well. I may be wrong about her. Maybe she's just jealous of me. Jealousy can make you do stupid things," Lilith said.

The Doctor glared at her as he said to Erimem, "Don't pay any attention to her. She's going home soon. You know me, Erimem. Would I lie to you? Rose is harmless. She'd never do anything to you. I grew up with her on Gallifrey a long, long time ago, and I know her better than anyone else. She would never do such a thing regardless of what some dream told you."

Erimem looked at the Doctor for a moment; and then nodded. "You're right. I can trust you, Doctor. You and Peri are the only people I've always been able to trust no matter what. If you say that Rose isn't dangerous then I believe you."

"Thank you," Rose said to Erimem.

Then Rose turned to the Doctor and said, "Why did you have to tell her that you grew up with me 'a long, long time ago' for? You make me sound ancient!"

"Well if it makes you feel any better, it makes me sound ancient too," the Doctor admitted.

"Yes, but that's because you are. I'm still young. I'm only around 230. I'm still just a young girl," Rose said with a giggle.

Erimem laughed and began to feel at ease around Rose for the first time since she had arrived. Lilith silently cursed as she saw that her scheme to turn her against Rose had failed.

Now Lilith winced as the Doctor took her aside for a private discussion. She knew that he was about to let her have it for what she had just done.

"You're going home after our adventure here is over. I can't have someone on the TARDIS who tries to turn people against each other and causes trouble," the Doctor said firmly.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I really am scared of Rose. She's been nothing but hateful towards me since I first met you. I guess I was worried for Erimem. How well do you really know Rose after all? Are you sure that those weird powers of hers might not affect her mind and make her kill? They certainly frighten me I know that. You never know when she might lose her self-control and decide to kill one of us on a whim," Lilith said.

"You know you are the worst undercover spy I've ever seen," the Doctor said as he openly confronted her now.

"Undercover spy?! I don't know what you're talking about! Has Rose been talking about me and telling you a pack of lies? I'm not a spy. I'm just jealous of Rose I guess. I see what a handsome husband that she has in you, and I can't help but want to take you away from her. I've let my jealousy get the best of me I'm afraid, and it's caused me to say nasty things about her and to try to turn people against her," Lilith said with a sad expression on her face.

"Well, I can see where you might have been led astray by my boyish good looks and overall coolness, but you can't let my extreme attractiveness make you act all crazy like this. I assure you that nothing is going to happen between us, Sabrina. Not ever! I love Rose and only Rose. So no more saying nasty things about her, okay? If you do it again, I will take you back home," the Doctor warned her.

"I promise, Doctor. You'll get no more trouble from me," Lilith agreed with her fingers crossed behind her back.

The Doctor didn't believe her for a minute though. He just wanted her to stop trying to turn Erimem against Rose. Hopefully his threat would accomplish that. He still believed that she was a spy; but until he knew what she was really up to, he wasn't going to take any further action. Not for now at least anyway.

Lilith! A voice called in her head. She followed the voice's mental call into an empty room that was being used for storage. Once inside the room, she closed the door and waited for contact.

Seconds later, the Shadow appeared and stared angrily at her. He had apparently seen her failure.

"You fool! The Doctor is right. You are the worst undercover spy ever. It's a good thing that you aren't my only agent, isn't it? Your only purpose is to keep him too busy wondering what you're up to so that he doesn't discover my other spy onboard the TARDIS. Not until it's too late," the Shadow said with an evil laugh.

"What are you talking about? What other spy?" Lilith asked him in complete surprise.

"Did you really think that a creature as evil as you could go undetected by the Doctor for long? Your very nature is always bound to make you betray yourself. How much of what you told the Doctor was really true, Lilith? I believe that you do have an interest in him, and that is why you are attacking Rose so much," the Shadow said as he avoided her questions.

"I am attacking her because that is what you told me to do. You told me to discredit Rose and to keep her from influencing the Federation meeting. It must fall apart and lead to war. That's what you said, right?" Lilith said.

"Yes, and it will fall apart. The dream that I planted in Queen Erimem's mind is only a part of my grand plan to accomplish that. You are only a small part of my plan as well. So far you are accomplishing your role with great success with your own phenomenal level of sheer incompetence. Do not go overboard though and force the Doctor to get rid of you. Be more discreet from now on and spread lies as whispers. Do not say the lies openly where they can be denounced. Go now and spread vicious rumors among the incoming delegates to the conference. They shall be here shortly," the Shadow instructed her.

The Shadow disappeared then and left Lilith alone to wonder what other spy was working alongside her on the TARDIS. It seemed that the Shadow just thought of her as a joke. She looked forward to the moment where she could prove him wrong and crush his face under her foot.

Just as the Shadow had said, the delegates arrived in a few minutes to the Federation conference. There were delegates from planets that were already Federation members attending, and others were attending from planets that were trying to become prospective members. Lilith started to mingle among them and soon saw some easy targets for her to carry out her mission on.

She changed her appearance with her powers and walked over to one of the younger looking members of the Ice Warriors' delegation. As she got him off to himself, she said, "Hello there. I'm new here, and I'm just wondering if you'll show me around. I asked one of the members from the Draconian delegation, but they were too busy telling insulting stories about the Ice Warriors to help me."

"We are the Ice Warriors!" the young Martian said insulted.

"You are? Oh, I am so sorry. I got you confused with the Terileptils, or I never would have told you about the fact that they were saying such terrible things about you," Lilith said.

"What terrible things?" the Ice Warrior said in a furious voice.

"Oh, the worst things I've ever heard. I couldn't repeat most of them. They said that your great leader was born from a sordid union between a lower class Martian and a 'hairless ape from Earth' as I believe they called them. They also said that your leader's wife was so ugly that he had to be blackmailed into marrying her. Those are two of the nicer things that they said about you. Please don't tell them that I told you though. I don't want to get into any trouble," Lilith said.

"Don't worry. You aren't going to be the one in trouble here today," the Ice Warrior assured her as he went off to find a member of the Draconian delegation.

Lilith laughed to herself as she changed her appearance yet again and went off to cause more trouble. She came across a member of the Earth delegation and said, "I've heard the Arcturus delegate calling you lot a bunch of "smelly primates". I wouldn't put up with it if I were you. You should go tell them what you think of them."

"Oh, I shouldn't let it get to you, my dear. I don't think that it's anything to be angry about. I'm a bigger person that that," the man said with an air of nonchalance.

Lilith inwardly groaned. This one was going to be a tougher nut to crack than the Ice Warrior it seemed.

"Well they also said something about you personally, but you're right we shouldn't let such things get to us," Lilith said as she tried a new tactic.

"Whatever they said doesn't matter. The Earth delegation is better than that. We are much more graceful and elegant than the Arcturus delegation," the man said.

Lilith almost screamed! Then as she saw one of the Arcturus delegates nearby, she decided to go for a complete change in direction of her plans.

She talked very loudly where the Arcturus delegate could hear her quite plainly as she said, "SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT THE EARTH DELEGATES ARE BETTER THAN THE ARCTURUS DELEGATES!"

The man who she had been talking to said in a hushed tone, "No, I am not saying that, my dear. Please keep your voice down, or they'll hear you. They're very touchy!"

OH, SO THE ARCTURUS DELEGATES HAVE NO SELF-CONTROL, IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?" Lilith said at the top of her lungs.

"What?! How dare you insult us in such a way!" the Arcturus delegate said as he finally lost his temper.

"Oh, dear!" the human delegate said as the angry Arcturus delegation started to gather around him.

Lilith discreetly snuck away from the upcoming fight as she changed her appearance once again back to Sabrina's. She could barely contain her laughter as she heard two separate fights breaking out at once that she had helped start.

How's that, Shadow? Not so incompetent now, am I? Lilith thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Erimem was alone in her chambers and unaware of all of these developments. She had just gotten herself calmed down and had stopped worrying about her troubling dream earlier. She was now relaxing for a few minutes before she was due to go out and address the newly arrived delegates.

The last thing that she ever thought would happen was that her dream would suddenly and frighteningly start to come true! She watched horrified as Rose just materialized in front of her out of nowhere.

"You should have listened to Sabrina, Erimem. Now I'm going to kill you. I'm very sorry, but I simply must. You're in the way of my plans for the universe you see. You understand, don't you? Say sayonara, Eri! It's been nice knowing you for all of two minutes!" Rose said with an evil grin.

Erimem screamed for help, but no one came. She knew now that her dream had been the truth. It had been a warning to her, but now it was too late. She was doomed!

**Next: Can this be true? Could Rose have really gone off her rocker and gone after Erimem? Find out in the next chapter.**


	90. Chapter 90

CHAPTER 90

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

Erimem's bloodcurdling screams could be heard throughout the palace, and dozens of guards immediately came running to help her. The Doctor and Rose ran towards the direction of the screams as well, and they soon found Erimem cowering in the corner of her chambers and shaking out of control.

The guards were questioning her, but she wouldn't speak to them. She just continued to shake all over her body. Then she started screaming again and wouldn't stop.

Rose ran up to her and tried to comfort her; but she wound up making things worse as Erimem looked right at her and said, "Stop her! She tried to kill me!"

The guards all turned on Rose and surrounded her then. Rose looked at Erimem in complete surprise at her words. She had no idea what she was talking about.

"You're full of it. Rose was with me for the last hour. She couldn't have done anything to you," Ace said from behind everyone.

"She was just in there trying to kill me," Erimem said.

"Really? Why are you still alive then? If Rose wanted to kill you, you wouldn't still be breathing," Ace said haughtily.

"I know what I saw! She came in my room and threatened me. Then she shot some kind of energy towards me, but I ducked. When I started screaming, she disappeared," Erimem said.

"What kind of energy? What did it look like?" Ace grilled her.

"I don't know. I was too busy trying to avoid it!" Erimem said.

"What color was the energy?" Ace asked.

"It was dark like the night," Erimem said.

"That proves it! It couldn't have been Rose then," Ace said in triumph.

"Yes, it was. It was her!" Erimem insisted.

"Show her, Rose," Ace said.

Rose began to glow with golden energy, and the guards immediately pulled back from her in fear. Erimem looked at her in confusion as she finally realized what point Ace had been trying to make.

"No, it was dark not golden. Someone's been trying to trick me!" Erimem said.

"Finally! It took you long enough!" Ace said with her eyes rolling.

Rose smiled appreciatively at Ace. She was certainly glad that she had such a staunch defender as her around. Ace wouldn't let anyone run down Rose's good name without a fight. It was amazing to Rose how quickly the two of them had become good friends. Ace was now as loyal and devoted to her as she was to the Doctor.

"Someone's been trying to ruin this conference all day. There were two fights between different delegates just now, and they were both caused by two mysterious women who both seem to have disappeared into thin air. Now we have a fake Rose making a phony attempt on your life. Someone is out to shut this whole thing down, Erimem," the Doctor said.

"So they can start a war?" Erimem asked as she tried to come up with the most likely answer.

"Possibly. It could be something else though. Something that none of us can see just yet," the Doctor said in a thoughtful tone.

"Oh, he's going into "I know what's going on, but I can't be bothered to tell anyone" mode," Ace said knowingly.

The Doctor just stared holes into her while Rose and Erimem laughed. They both knew exactly what Ace was talking about.

"She knows you so well, Doctor," Rose said.

"He never would tell us anything until the last minute. He seemed to enjoy keeping us in the dark," Erimem said.

"Did he get this big grin on his face whenever he was explaining everything? He just loves showing off how clever that he is," Rose said with a giggle.

"Oh yes. He would do that all of the time. He would also put on glasses that he didn't seem to really need. He thought that it made him look clever to wear them I think," Erimem said with a grin.

"Oh, yeah! I remember the last version of him before this one doing that too. When did you start doing that? You never wore them back on Gallifrey," Rose said.

"You're a Time Lord? You seem nothing like one," Erimem asked in shock.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Yes, I am a Time Lord. We grew up together," Rose said.

"She's his wife," Ace added.

Erimem's eyes bugged out as if she had suddenly realized something; and she asked, "Are you Arkytior?"

It was Rose's turn to look at her in shock now as she asked, "How did you know that?"

"I heard him saying your name over and over in his sleep once when I found him slumped against the console. He seemed to be in great pain, and I woke him up. He started crying; and when I asked him what was wrong, he wouldn't tell me. I always wondered if Arkytior was someone who had died," Erimem explained.

"I did in a way. I'm definitely not the same person that I was," Rose said.

"I think that you're more like the person that you were always meant to be," the Doctor said as he gently kissed her lips.

Erimem looked at this display of tenderness by the Doctor with surprise at first, and then smiled. This was a side of him that she had never seen before. Rose seemed to bring out the very best in him.

The Shadow watched them from somewhere nearby and silently grumbled to himself. His plan to have Loki impersonate Rose had failed. He had wanted to drive a wedge between Erimem and Rose that would hinder Rose and prevent her from doing anything to help until it was too late.

Thanks to Ace though that didn't happen. It seemed that she was a constant thorn in his side no matter how old she was. Her older self had successfully helped the so called Bad Wolves to stop him on the Planet of the Cheetah People as well.

The only one who had beaten him even worse was Jenny. She had actually aged him backwards out of existence. If it hadn't been for Loki bringing him back, he would have been gone forever.

He would pay Jenny back for that though. She was going to suffer greatly for what she had done to him. Oh, how she would suffer! He began to laugh to himself as he thought of what lay ahead for all of his enemies soon.

The noise of weapons firing could be heard coming from the conference, and the Doctor started running towards it as the others quickly followed him. The Doctor was at the scene first and saw the delegates actually firing on each other. Apparently things had gotten very bad very quickly. He saw a woman dart off and away from the skirmish out of the corner of his eye, and he quickly followed her. He wondered briefly if it might be Sabrina. He never should have brought her here!

As the Doctor chased after the mysterious woman, Rose took it upon herself to stop the firefight going on here before it turned into an all-out intergalactic war. She bravely walked right into the middle of the delegates as guns fired all around her and shouted, "Stop this! You're all acting like a bunch of children! What is this all about?"

"Who are you? How dare you address us in such a fashion!" the head delegate from Arcturus shouted.

"Why am I not surprised that one of your lot is the biggest loud mouth of the group?" Rose asked with a grin.

One of the delegates from Mars however knew who Rose was. He was the Ice Warrior who had invaded Earth under orders and against his will once, and who she had let go. The old Ice Warrior, who had already been an old man in the 21st century, was still alive even now in this far future time thanks to having been put back into hibernation for centuries as a punishment for failing to take the Earth. He had gladly taken the punishment though as his men had been let off the hook and declared innocent as he took all of the blame for himself.*

"This is the Time Lady Arkytior. She was a delegate from Gallifrey to the Ice Warriors long, long ago. She prevented a civil war on Mars once and saved many lives. She is also the Bad Wolf," the old Ice Warrior proclaimed loudly for everyone in the room to hear.

The delegates all began to look at her in horror. They all knew the name 'Bad Wolf', and they all feared it.

"Thank you, Captain! It's good to see you again by the way, and I'm sorry for what happened to you," Rose said.

The Ice Warrior wasn't surprised that she somehow knew about what had befallen him. She seemed to know many things that she couldn't possibly know but did anyway.

"I gladly took the punishment for the sake of my men," the old veteran said.

"It still wasn't right. You did the right thing that day. There was no cause for you to be punished for it," Rose said with anger.

"I saved my men, and that's all that matters to me," the Ice Warrior said with no regret in his voice.

"You have much honor," Rose said in the ancient language of the Martians as she smiled at him and saluted him with an ancient Martian salute.

The head of the Martian delegation quickly conferred with the old warrior in quiet hurried whispers; and then he said, "We will gladly cease hostilities upon the request of the most honored Arkytior."

"Thank you, gentlemen! How about the rest of you? Are you still eager to fight, or can we actually talk this out like adults?" Rose asked in a reproving tone like a mother would use on her unruly children.

"The delegation from Earth recognizes Rose Tyler as one of our greatest defenders in the past. We will listen to the others in a peaceful negotiation as you request," the head Earth delegate said.

"The Draconian delegation will do as you request at well. We have heard many wonderful things about Rose Tyler. She is one of the most honored heroes in the universe," the head Draconian delegate said.

The Arcturan delegate had a scowl on his face and seemed like he would be a hard sell. He listened as the other delegates in his party silently whispered to him. He argued with them for a while then he finally seemed to concede to their demands as he gave out a loud sigh.

Finally, he turned towards Rose and said grudgingly, "The Arcturus delegation agrees to peaceful negotiation as well."

"Thanks, mate. I'm sure that was hard for you to say seeing as how you seem to really not like me. I'm glad that you've decided to be a bigger man than that though and to not let that stand in your way," Rose said with a wide grin.

One of the Arcturans gave the head delegate a dirty look, and he quickly responded back to Rose's statement.

"I have no idea what you are referring to, Lady Arkytior. I respect you immensely," the head Arcturan delegate said through gritted teeth.

"Thank you. I'm glad to hear it," Rose said with a grin. She knew that he was lying through his teeth.

The delegates all put away their weapons and sat down to start talking peacefully again. The crisis had been averted for now.

"That's amazing!" Erimem said as she stared at Rose in awe.

"She does that kind of stuff a lot. She seems to have the magic touch," Ace said grinning.

"I just have a way with people. It's nothing unusual," Rose said humbly.

"Is she just the complete opposite of the Professor or what?" Ace asked.

"Professor?" Erimem asked.

"That's what she calls the Doctor," Rose explained.

"Oh. I can see that. The Doctor is a very learned man. He does have an ego the size of the Sphinx though," Erimem said with a snort.

"You're preaching to the choir," Rose said with a small smile.

Rose found out that the troubles among the delegates had started when a mysterious woman had spread lies about what the delegates were saying about each other throughout the room. She had quickly ignited a firestorm and then disappeared. Rose knew that it had to have been Sabrina. She was determined that she was going to find out who that woman was and put a stop to her right now.

As Rose went off to search for Sabrina, she noticed that the Doctor was missing as well. She had lost track of him just before she had intervened in the squabbles of the delegates she now realized.

"Where is the Doctor?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him for a while now," Erimem said.

"No! That's what this was all about. It wasn't about starting a war. It was about creating a distraction so that someone could kidnap the Professor!" Ace realized with sudden horror.

Rose looked at her with an expression of self-loathing written all over her face. Ace was right! She knew it. This had the Shadow written all over it. Sabrina must have been working with him and had helped him to kidnap the Doctor.

The three women ran off to find the Doctor but encountered Sabrina and Emmy instead. The two of them had apparently been off to themselves talking to each other. Sabrina actually seemed to enjoy being around her, or she was putting on a good job of pretending that she was anyway.

"Where is the Doctor, Sabrina? What have you done with him?" Rose demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've been talking to Emmy for a while now. I haven't seen the Doctor since I heard that screaming," Lilith/Sabrina said with honesty for once.

"It's true. She's been talking to me since we all heard those screams. I decided to stay out of it since it seems that I don't really have anything to contribute to this little group anyway. I'm the fifth wheel of the group, and everyone knows it," Emmy said resentfully.

"That's not true. You're one of us, Emmy. You helped us to defeat the Great Intelligence. You have just as much a right to travel with us as anyone else on board the TARDIS," Rose said.

"I know that you believe that, but I'm always being relegated to the background and ignored. I'm sick of it. Maybe I should just go back home to Earth and stay with my dad," Emmy said sadly.

"No! Don't do that. I want you to stay. We need to find the Doctor right now, but after that I'll talk with you about this again. I'm sorry if I made you feel unwanted, Emmy. I never meant to. I love you! You're like my own sister," Rose said.

Emmy smiled and said, "Alright, I'll stay for a while longer then. I'll listen to what you have to say later and make up my mind then."

"See? The magic touch," Ace said to Erimem with a grin.

Emmy scowled at Ace and looked at her with her face burning with jealousy. Ever since Ace had arrived, Emmy had become the second banana of the group; and she was sick of it. Rose saw this and knew finally what was going on here.

You shouldn't be jealous of her. She has no one, and you have a whole family who loves you! Rose thought to Emmy telepathically.

I'm sorry. I just feel like she's taken my place. I can't help how I feel. Emmy thought back as she looked down in shame.

That's just not true. We'll talk about it later. I'm worried about your brother. I think that Sabrina may have helped kidnap him. Rose thought.

No, she was here with me. She had nothing to do with it. Emmy thought back defensively.

Rose realized that Emmy was beginning to think of Sabrina as a friend, and she was now determined more than ever to find out who Sabrina was so that she couldn't hurt the woman who she thought of as her own little sister.

Rose believed Emmy that Sabrina had been here since the screams because she had never lied to her. So who had the mysterious woman who had caused the near catastrophe with the delegates been? She had a sinking feeling in her stomach as she realized who it must be.

"We have to find the Doctor before it's too late," Rose said as they all ran off in search of him.

The Doctor was no longer on Peladon though. He was already long gone and had been even before Rose had realized that he was missing.

He woke up in a darkened cell somewhere to hear laughing in the background. He recognized that laugh. He had heard it before in his fourth incarnation back on Zeos when the Shadow had basically ruled that planet.

"I should have known that it would be you behind all of this. Rose told me that you had returned," the Doctor said.

The Shadow materialized in the cell with him and said, "The whole incident on Peladon was engineered for one reason. As a distraction for the Wolf so that she wouldn't notice your disappearance until it was too late. Let's see how well she can stop me now with you out of the way. You are her rock and her pillar of strength. Without you, she shall certainly falter and fall before me."

"That shows how little you know her. She'll cross through all of time and space to find me and will break through any barriers that stand in her way. Nothing and no one will stop her. You haven't ensured that she will fail. You've just ensured that she can't lose. She'll keep coming for you until I'm safe. That's my Rose. She's even better at this than I am, and I never say that about anyone," the Doctor said with a smug grin on his face.

"Boast all you like, Doctor. She will fall just as you did. Even I am surprised at how easily that you fell into my trap though. I would have given even you credit for more intelligence than that," the Shadow taunted him.

"I came along willingly because I figured out a long time ago that you had another agent besides Sabrina on board my ship. I came here to make sure that she would be freed from you," the Doctor admitted.

"You can't even free yourself, Doctor. How are you going to free her as well?" the Shadow said.

"You underestimated me before, and you lost. You just keep making the same mistakes over and over again," the Doctor said as he showed his full Oncoming Storm look to his enemy.

"Not this time, Doctor. This time I have already won. I just haven't declared victory yet. I finally have the proper body for my master to return in. Soon he will reemerge, and then the universe will be filled with chaos forever. He will reign for all eternity with me at his right side," the Shadow said with pure joy in his voice.

"Did anybody ever tell you how seriously messed up that you are?" the Doctor asked.

"Laugh all that you want, Doctor. I have the ultimate means of keeping you in line. You can do nothing against me as long as one of my servants is your mother! Displease me in any way, and she will suffer," the Shadow said as he laughed hysterically.

He disappeared once again; and the Doctor shouted out to the air around him, "I will break out of here, and then I will break her out as well. After that I'll find you no matter where you run and no matter how far you go, and you'll wish that you had never involved her in this!"

The Doctor was only answered by the Shadow's mocking laughter being carried throughout his cell. He got to work immediately on trying to find a way out. He was going to keep his promise and free himself no matter what it took. The Shadow wasn't going to get away with this.

*This attack happened back in Chapter 26 of The Adventures of Rose Tyler.

**Next: Rose searches the universe for the Doctor, but she doesn't get very far as she immediately has to contend with the reemergence of the Black Guardian as the evil master of the Shadow returns at last!**


	91. Chapter 91

CHAPTER 91

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

Rose had used Bad Wolf to search the entire planet of Peladon for the Doctor in the blink of an eye, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She now knew for sure that the Shadow had taken him. She also knew that the Doctor's mother had to have been the bait that he had used to lure the Doctor into his trap.

Rose realized that Elizabeth had been the Shadow's servant the entire time that she had been with them. They had had an early clue that something wasn't quite right when Elizabeth never told them just exactly how that she had escaped the Time Lock. Obviously the Shadow had been the one to get her out of it. He had counted on the Doctor being so glad to have her back that he wouldn't look too closely into the circumstances of her return.

Rose swore that she was going to make him pay for capitalizing on the Doctor's feelings like that. She would find the Doctor, and then she would take care of the Shadow once and for all.

She reached out for the Doctor through her link with him, but all that she could feel was that he was still alive. Other than that, she got nothing from him. The Shadow was even blocking that somehow.

Erimem was torn between wanting to go with Rose and make sure that the Doctor was safe and her duties as the Queen of Peladon. She knew that she had to stay on Peladon and fulfill her responsibilities there, but that didn't mean that she had to like it.

"I hope that you find the Doctor soon. I feel like this is my fault. If I hadn't kept going on and on about my stupid dream and been more interested in fulfilling my duties as a Queen maybe he wouldn't have been kidnapped. I helped the Shadow just as much as if I were working for him," Erimem said with a heavy heart.

"The Shadow manipulated us all, Erimem. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should have been keeping an eye on him. I also should have gotten rid of Sabrina earlier. She played her part in things too by keeping us all distracted in wondering what she was up to instead of watching what Elizabeth was doing," Rose said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have nothing to do with any of this," Lilith/Sabrina lied.

"Sure you don't, Lilith!" Rose said as she used her powers to force Lilith to change back into her true Carrionite form.

Emmy gasped and looked at Lilith with pain in her eyes. She had thought that Sabrina was her friend. She had seemed to actually be interested in her and in what she had to say. It had all been a trick the whole time. Rose had been right about her after all.

"Of course you would turn out to be a fake. I should have known. Nobody would want me as a friend. You were just using me to get to the Doctor. He's the only one that matters after all. I'm nothing," Emmy said with a mixture of anger and self-loathing.

"Stop that, Emmy. That's not true, and you know it!" Rose said.

"You're the only one who really cares about me, Rose. Even you started ignoring me though when Ace came around," Emmy said as she glared in Ace's direction.

"Hey, what did I do?" Ace asked in a hurt voice.

"You took my place in the group," Emmy said jealously.

"I did not. Rose wanted me to stay so I did. I need someone to help me with my powers. I don't know how to control them by myself," Ace defended herself.

"Stop this, Emmy. This is just what the Shadow wants is for us to be at each other's throats instead of trying to stop him and find the Doctor and Elizabeth. It's all about dividing and conquering. That's what he's good at," Rose said.

"I'm sorry!" Emmy said to Rose. Ace noticed that she never apologized to her though.

"I'm sorry too if I did anything to make you feel this way," Rose said as she hugged Emmy tightly.

"Do you think that the Shadow will hurt my mother and brother?" Emmy asked with worry.

"I hope not. I'm hoping that he'll keep them alive because of me. He knows that if he did anything to them that things would be very, very bad for him as a result," Rose said with a dangerous undercurrent in her voice.

Even Ace was a little afraid of what she might do at this point. She knew how extremely close and attached to the Professor that Rose was. If anything happened to him, Rose might lose her Miss Nice Girl attitude very quickly and actually do something nasty for once. She'd have to get in line behind her first though. Nobody messed with the Professor without answering to her!

"Please come back and let me know that he's alright so I won't worry," Erimem said.

"I will. I promise. The Doctor wanted to get to talk to you some anyway and find out how you're doing," Rose said.

Erimem nodded and smiled at the thought of that. She hoped that she could still look forward to doing that in the future.

"You're coming with us, Lilith. I should have used my powers on you to discover your identity sooner. I don't usually pry in the minds of others, but in your case I should have made an exception. I never had a good feeling about you. The Doctor kept telling me to leave you alone so that the Shadow wouldn't know that we were onto you. I shouldn't have listened to him," Rose said in a furious voice.

Rose gestured at Lilith, and the Carrionite suddenly lost all of her powers and was now as helpless as an ordinary human. Rose then changed her appearance back to the form that she had had when she had first met her instead of her hideous true appearance. They would need to remain inconspicuous as they searched for the Doctor.

The four women then got into the TARDIS as Rose watched Lilith closely. Rose started glowing all over as she became the Bad Wolf. The TARDIS then started to dematerialize at her mental command without her having to touch the controls. She didn't want to take her eyes off of the duplicitous Carrionite for a moment.

Ace looked at this small display of Rose's true power with awe. She wondered if she would be able to do something like that one day. She was also wondering if before this was all over with she was going to have to try and stop Rose from doing something that she knew that Rose would regret when she regained her senses. Ace wondered if she would even want to stop her if something had happened to the Professor.

Rose began to concentrate on finding the Doctor while still watching Lilith like a hawk. She reached out with her full power to every corner of time and space as she tried to find the Doctor. She could still find no trace of him anywhere.

She then turned her full attention to Lilith. Lilith shrank back from her angry glare. For the first time since she had begun this mission for the Shadow, Lilith was afraid.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Rose shouted at the Carrionite in an unearthly voice that sounded more like a growling animal than Rose.

Ace and Emmy both shivered at the tone in her voice. They were both afraid of what might happen next.

"Rose, maybe you should ask Amy and Rory to start looking too. They could help," Emmy suggested.

She didn't really believe that the two of them could do any better than Rose to be honest. She just wanted to distract Rose before she did something that all of them would regret.

Rose lightly smiled at Emmy. She knew that Emmy was trying to keep her from losing her temper. She was grateful for that.

Without taking her eyes off of Lilith, Rose used her power to activate the monitor and put a call through to Amy's TARDIS back on Earth. Amy soon appeared on the screen with a concerned expression on her face. She knew that Rose wouldn't have bothered her unless it was something serious.

"Amy, the Doctor's been kidnapped by the Shadow, and it turns out that Sabrina was an enemy of ours named Lilith. She was working for the Shadow all along, and so was Elizabeth," Rose said darkly.

"Elizabeth?! No, I can't believe that. She seemed fine to me," Amy said as she shook her head.

"It's true. She's been under the Shadow's control the whole time since she returned," Rose said.

"She won't stay that way. I'll help you find both of them and free her from him," Amy promised.

"I can't find them anywhere. The Shadow's even blocking our link somehow," Rose admitted.

"It doesn't matter. Maybe another pair of eyes on their trail can help you," Amy said.

"Thanks," Rose said.

"Anytime. Oh, and don't do anything that you're going to regret, Rose," Amy advised her.

"I'll keep that in mind," Rose said.

Amy switched off her monitor, and she and Rory were soon on the Doctor's trail. She knew just where she wanted to start looking first. She was going to see an old friend. She hoped that maybe he could help her find the Doctor.

Emmy and Ace both sighed in relief as they noticed that talking to Amy seemed to have visibly calmed Rose down. She was acting much more like herself now.

Lilith was still extremely nervous though because Rose hadn't taken her eyes off of her from the second that she had found out her true identity. She just kept staring at her with a cold look in her eyes. It seemed to Lilith as if she were looking into her very soul.

"I really don't know where he is," Lilith said in a frightened voice.

"I know. I can tell when you're lying, Lilith. Remember that," Rose said in a cold voice.

Ace sighed as it looked as though scary Rose was making a quick return. Rose finally looked away from Lilith for a second and put her arm around her friend as she smiled warmly at her.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright. I'm not going to go psycho on you, Ace," Rose said with a grin.

"I hope not. I'm worried enough as it is about the Professor," Ace admitted.

"I know. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to worry you any further," Rose apologized.

"They're forgetting all about me again," Emmy said softly to herself in a low voice.

"I'm sorry, Emmy. For everything," Lilith said in what seemed to be an honest tone.

Emmy looked at her in surprise. She wondered if she had really meant that.

Lilith certainly seemed to look like she meant it, but Emmy knew that she had already lied to her plenty of times already. She wasn't sure whether to believe her this time or not.

"I wouldn't believe me either," Lilith admitted as she saw the look on Emmy's face.

The TARDIS suddenly started to rock and shake back and forth then as something broke through its defenses and forcibly entered the ship. A figure materialized right inside the console room in a flash of dark energy.

It was a person wearing voluminous black robes with a hood covering their entire head so that their face could not be seen. The robes concealed their true form so well that there was no clue as to who they might be left visible to anyone. As the person turned to look at Rose, she could see two red glowing eyes peering at her through the dark hood that they wore.

"Hello, Rose. It's so very good to see you again," said the unmistakable voice of the Black Guardian.

"So he succeeded. He found you a new body at last. What poor soul's life have you stolen?" Rose demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough, Rose. Once you do, it will only add to the misery that I am going to inflict upon you. I am going to bring this whole life that you've worked so hard to build for yourself crashing down around you. Everyone and everything that you've ever cared about is going to be ashes!" the Black Guardian said in a hate filled tone.

"I'll stop you, and then I'll wipe you off the face of the universe this time. No more mercy," Rose promised coldly.

"We both know that's a lie. You're much too moral, Rose. Save your posturing for someone who will fall for it like Lilith. She actually believes that you're going to kill her. She doesn't know you like I do though. You're too kind hearted to do such a thing," the Black Guardian said taunting her.

"Don't test me! Don't you ever test my patience! Not even you know what I'm really capable of doing once I get angry enough! Believe me, I'm really, really angry right now," Rose said darkly.

Ace knew that look. The Professor always wore it on his face right before he brought someone down. It was the Oncoming Storm.

Rose gestured at the Black Guardian then, and he suddenly screamed out in pain as his body felt as if it were being crushed by a giant hand. Rose's hand actually started closing together as if she were actually crushing him with it.

Lilith began to whimper as the Black Guardian howled in pain. She was terrified that she was next.

The Shadow and Loki then suddenly appeared and began to attack Rose together. Their sudden unexpected assault weakened her grip on the Black Guardian just enough for him to escape her attack by teleporting out of it. He quickly reappeared right in Rose's face as he forcibly grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her into the wall of the TARDIS.

"You must go now, Master. We will have plenty of time later to have our revenge," the Shadow advised.

"You're right. The time is not yet right. Know this though, Rose Tyler, your life as you know is coming to an end. Soon you will be all alone. You will have lost everything and everyone that matters to you. Then and only then will I end your misery. If I choose to!" the Black Guardian said with soulless laughter.

He then disappeared from the TARDIS along with the Shadow and Loki. Rose quickly got up from the floor and glared at the spot where the three of them had just been.

"I'll find you, each and every one of you!" Rose promised them.

Amy meanwhile was working on her lead to finding the Doctor. She admitted that it was a long shot, but she had to take it. Besides that, she had wanted to come back and see her old friend again. She had been wanting to for a long time now.

"You still haven't told me who it is that we're going to see, Amy. Why all of the mystery?" Rory asked her as the TARDIS finally materialized.

"It's Vincent, Rory. Vincent Van Gogh. He had a vision of the TARDIS exploding once before and made a painting of it. Maybe he'll know where the Doctor is or at least be able to give us a clue that will help us find him," Amy said.

"Oh, great! He's the one who proposed to you, right? I have a feeling I'm just going to love this," Rory grumbled.

"You be nice to him, Rory. He's a good man, and you didn't even exist the last time that I saw him so he didn't technically do anything wrong. I turned him down anyway because part of me still remembered you. You've got nothing to worry about or be jealous about," Amy assured him.

"That doesn't make me feel any better. I still don't look forward to him hitting on you," Rory said with a frown.

"Don't worry about it. I'll set him straight about that very quickly," Amy said.

Amy and Rory got out of the TARDIS and emerged inside of Vincent's living room. Vincent stared at Amy in shock.

"Amy, you came back! So did you reconsider? Do you want to have lots and lots of very red headed little children with me?" Vincent asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, wonderful!" Rory groaned.

They had only just gotten here, and the man was already proposing to his wife . . . again! He just knew that he was going to wind up knocking him out before this was all said and done.

**Next: Amy and Rory talk to Vincent as they try to see if he knows anything that might be of help in their search for the Doctor. Hopefully Rory will be able to control his jealousy.**


	92. Chapter 92

CHAPTER 92

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

"I hate to break it to you, Vincent, but I'm married now," Amy said as she showed Vincent her wedding ring.

"Why do you hate to break it to him?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"It's just a figure of speech," Amy said as she glared back at him.

"He's the one that you lost, isn't he? I thought that maybe that meant that he was dead, but I'm glad for your sake that he's not. I'm happy that you finally found him again. That still doesn't keep me from hating him though," Vincent said as he eyed Rory with jealousy.

"Yeah, well I'm not too fond of you either," Rory said with a frown.

"Boys, boys! Let's not fight right now, okay? I'm taken, Vincent. I like you, but it's not going to happen. You'll just have to live with that. I didn't come here to talk about my relationships. I came to see if you could help me find the Doctor. He's been kidnapped, and none of us has a clue to where he might be," Amy explained.

"So you think that maybe I might have seen something about him. Maybe in a vision? I did see a vision of the Doctor's blue box exploding, and I painted it. It's around her somewhere if that will help," Vincent said.

"No, we already went through that. That's not what I'm here about. You didn't see anything else?" Amy asked impatiently.

"I saw a vision of the Doctor being held captive once. He was with a walking corpse dressed all in black. Somehow the dead man could still speak, and he kept taunting the Doctor about how he was never going to escape," Vincent said.

"That's it! That's the Shadow. He's the one who kidnapped him. Do you have any idea where he is?" Amy prodded.

"I only saw a place full of games. There were games of life and death. I saw another man there too. He dressed like someone from the Far East. He seemed to enjoy the games. That's all that I know," Vincent said.

Amy had a look of recognition in his eyes at Vincent's description, but she said nothing.

"You've changed, Amy. You're not quite the same as you were when I first met you," Vincent observed.

"I haven't changed that much, have I?" Amy asked in concern

"No, not a great deal. Just in subtle ways. You seem older somehow and wiser. There's age in your eyes now. I don't know how to explain it. Yet you're still my Amy. You're more or less the same girl that I met just a short time ago. Still as cute and lively as ever," Vincent said smiling.

Amy blushed at his praise as Rory growled, "Hey, she already told you that she's married. Back off! Oh, and she is not 'your' Amy!"

"Why do you put up with this man?" Vincent said annoyed.

"I like the sight of his stupid face!" Amy said with a smile at Rory.

"I'm not sure whether to be flattered by that or offended," Rory said.

"You should be flattered, Mr. Pond," Amy said as she gave him a quick kiss.

Vincent frowned at this display of Amy's affection for what he considered an inadequate replacement for himself. Even his considerable imagination couldn't come up with an explanation for why she liked this man.

"There's so much more to him than you think," Amy said to him as if in answer to his thoughts.

"Was he thinking something nasty about me? He was, wasn't he?" Rory said as his face turned red.

"Jealousy really doesn't suit you! You've already got me. We have two children together. There's no need for this," Amy said as she sighed at him.

"I just don't like him. He rubs me the wrong way," Rory said apologetically.

"Yeah, well I don't particularly like you either, Mr. Big Nose," Vincent said in a huff.

Rory instantly flew into a fit of rage and started towards Vincent with murderous intent in his eyes. Amy quickly positioned herself between the two men as they got ready to pummel each other.

"Stop it with the macho head games, will you? Since when did you get so full of testosterone anyway? You once used to be afraid to even tell me how you felt about me," Amy said.

"You're not the only one who's changed since those days. I've learned to not let people walk over me anymore. Especially since Kovarian," Rory said.

"Vincent's just being silly. He's not trying to walk over you, are you?" Amy said with a smile but also an air of threat in her manner as she looked at Vincent.

"No. I've just let my past feelings for Amy run away with me. I'm sorry, Big Nose!" Vincent said, semi apologetically.

"There. See? He's sorry," Amy said.

"Yeah, it certainly sounds like it," Rory said, still angry.

Let it drop! Amy thought to him.

Rory looked at her in surprise as he quickly became quiet. It was the first time that she had spoken to him mentally. Despite Amy's angry tone, hearing her voice in his head had felt good. He could get used to that. It was intimate and personal just like what the Doctor had with Rose. He wondered why Amy had never done it before. He found himself wondering if he could have a mental link with her. Did it even work with humans?

Amy could hear his thoughts, and she knew now that she was ready to do something that she had been putting off. She still wasn't sure if either of them was really ready or not for it yet, but she thought that it would hopefully put Rory's mind at ease in the future. He would no longer need to feel jealous of anyone else's attentions towards her ever again. Soon the two of them would know each other's thoughts and feelings at all times, and he would know just how much she really loved him. There would never again be a moment's doubt of that.

She knew that she was going to ask him about it once they left here. She shouldn't have put it off for so long. She had hesitated because she had been half afraid that it might do something to him. The Doctor's friends Andred and Leela had gotten married and presumably linked together as well though, and Leela seemed to have suffered no adverse effects from it.

Amy made a mental note to ask the Doctor about that if he was still alright. Better yet, maybe she would ask Leela herself. She wanted to make sure that a link between a Time Lord and a human would be safe before she attempted it.

Right now she had to put those thoughts aside because she was determined to find her best friend. She wasn't going to stop until she had located him. She had at least a clue of where to find him now at least. What Vincent had told her had reminded her of an old enemy of the Doctor's and of the Deca's. He was an ancient evil that had once struck down two of their members a long time ago.

"Good bye, Vincent. I'll be by to see you again I promise," Amy said with a warm smile.

"Yeah," Vincent said as he looked sadly at her. She could tell that he didn't believe her, and she feared that it would set off a bout of depression for him.

She put her arms around him in a tight hug as she said firmly, "I will come back, Vincent!"

Vincent smiled once again and nodded. He hoped that her return would be soon. Amy's visits were one of the few things that helped him to fight back against the darkness that always threatened to engulf him.

Rory looked at her questioningly as they got into the TARDIS. As she set the controls to take them into the Vortex, she said, "Don't tell me that you're jealous of that hug? He's sick, Rory! I didn't want him to have yet another thing to get depressed over. I fully intend on returning to see him again as much as possible before . . . the end."

"I'm not jealous at all. At least I'm not anymore anyway. I'm sorry I acted that way. I'm just insecure. I guess I've just been a little afraid ever since you changed that you might decide that you didn't want me anymore," Rory admitted.

"I can do something that would put that doubt out of your mind forever. I've been hesitant on doing it up until now because of its potential bad effects on you. I think that once this is over though that it's something that we should consider. I'll need to talk to someone else about it first though. I don't want to jump the gun on this," Amy said.

"If you're talking about a link like the Doctor and Rose have, then I'm all for it," Rory said eagerly.

"You'll have to know that you wouldn't really have any privacy at all anymore. I'd try not to invade your mind too much, but I couldn't promise that I wouldn't somehow know your every thought and feeling. You probably wouldn't be able to keep anything a secret from me," Amy warned.

"As long as it's you, I wouldn't care. My mind's an open book for you as far as I'm concerned, and I don't want there to ever be any secrets between us," Rory said with feeling.

She smiled and kissed him then. They kissed for the whole journey through the Vortex until they arrived at their destination. The TARDIS landed at the UNIT HQ parking lot where Rose always parked her TARDIS. Amy and Rose had agreed to meet here to discuss what Amy had learned from Vincent.

After there was no response from Amy for several moments after her TARDIS had appeared, Rose lost her patience and called her on her monitor. The monitor came on to show Amy and Rory still kissing each other. Rose smiled for a minute, and then her smile quickly turned to a frown. She needed to find out what Amy knew.

"Hello, lovebirds. Sorry to interrupt you, but I need to find out what you learned from Vincent," Rose said.

Amy and Rory reluctantly broke apart from each other, and Amy turned an embarrassed face towards Rose. She suddenly went serious as she quickly told her what Vincent had said.

"That all sounds very familiar. It sounds like an old enemy of ours has joined forces with the Black Guardian. I thought that I got rid of him pretty effectively the last time that we met, but I may have been wrong," Rose said.

"I think that it's him. He's come back and regained his powers," Amy said.

"Who are we talking about here? I thought that we weren't going to keep secrets," Rory said.

"We're not. I just forgot that you weren't there when Rose had to face off against him the last time. I believe that the Doctor is being held in the private dimension of someone called the Celestial Toymaker. He's an immortal god like being with enormous power who likes to play games. He sucks other people into his deadly games and won't let them go once he gets ahold of them. The Toymaker had been stripped of his power and left alone on an island the last time that he went up against Rose. I think that he's back to full strength now though and is working with the Black Guardian and the Shadow," Amy explained.

"So we're going to enter that dimension and see if there's anyone still there now?" Rory asked.

"Exactly or at least I am. You two don't have to come. I'm going to go by myself. That way it'll just be me at risk," Rose said.

"Oh, no you're not! We're going with you. I expect Emmy and Ace will be too," Amy said.

"The three of us have had a disagreement about that recently," Rose admitted with a grin.

"You know they're going to win," Amy said.

"Yeah but I don't have to like it. I never feel right about putting anyone in danger," Rose said.

"Except yourself," Amy said.

"Yeah but I'm okay with that. Trouble and I are old friends since I've been Rose," Rose said with a wide smile.

"So I've heard. Let's go. We need to see if my guess is right. The sooner we go there, the closer we may be to getting the Doctor back," Amy said impatiently.

"Not without us you're not. You'll need my brilliance if you're to get the Doctor and yourselves out of there alive," a familiar voice said.

They turned to see Koschei and Marissa standing there. They had arrived unnoticed by the others in Marissa's TARDIS nearby.

"How did you two find out about this?" Rose asked Koschei suspiciously.

"I have a little bug in the Doctor's TARDIS that I never got around to removing. Don't ask how it got there," Koschei said with a wicked grin.

"Fine. You two can come too then. I just hope that you know what you're getting yourselves into. The last time that the Deca visited the Toymaker's dimension it didn't turn out so good for us," Rose reminded them.

"So we're due some payback then. This time we're coming away with someone instead of losing more of us," Marissa said.

"I certainly hope so," Rose said with worry.

They all got into the Doctor's TARDIS then. As they prepared to leave, Amy noticed that Lilith was still there with them.

"I thought that she was a mole for the Shadow. What's she still doing here?" Amy asked.

"She's here because I don't trust her to be out of my sight until this is over with. There's no telling what she might be up to when everyone thinks that she's safely put away somewhere. She might have some information on the Shadow that could help us too," Rose said as she looked at the Carrionite with cold eyes.

"I don't know anything. He deliberately left me in the dark about his plans," Lilith protested.

"So you say, but you've lied a lot to all of us," Rose reminded her.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Emmy said in a low sad voice.

Lilith then put a comforting hand on Emmy's shoulder and surprised everyone in the console room even herself by doing so. Rose found herself wondering despite her anger towards the woman if maybe the Carrionite might have some kind of heart after all.

They all started on their journey then as Rose set the coordinates for those of the Toymaker's dimension. She wondered if Amy was right or not as the TARDIS dematerialized. She hoped that she was. She wanted to find the Doctor no matter what it took, and she didn't care what she had to go through to get him back. She had beaten the Toymaker before, and she would do so again.

In the Celestial Toyroom, the Black Guardian sensed his old nemesis' approach and tensed up in anticipation of the coming battle between them.

"She's coming! I can feel it!" the Black Guardian said.

"I know. I can sense it as well. You let me handle it. I have some payback to give to our Miss Tyler for the defeat that she handed me the last time that we met. Besides which, she is truly a worthy opponent. I look forward to playing the game with her once again," the Celestial Toymaker said with a wide smile.

Unknown to both of them, they were being observed by a third force. This force was composed of beings who would ordinarily be cheering them on for their intended goal of killing Rose Tyler, but not this time. Fenric, the Great Intelligence, the Animus and the Gods of Ragnarok had all come together and decided that this universe would surely be better off without either the Black Guardian or the Bad Wolf. They would combine their forces against them both and take their power for themselves. Then the universe would belong to the Great Old Ones at last. Their enemies didn't know it yet, but this new War of the Guardians had expanded to become a War of the Gods as well.

Let the battle for the fate of the universe begin!

**Next: Rose and her friends versus the Celestial Toymaker as they play his deadly games for the fate of the Doctor while waiting in the shadows (no pun intended) the Elder Gods plan and scheme against all of them.**


	93. Chapter 93

CHAPTER 93

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

The TARDIS arrived in the Celestial Toyroom, and the instant that they arrived there Rose knew that the Celestial Toymaker was back and at full strength. She still couldn't feel the Doctor anywhere around, but she could only hope that he was there somewhere.

"You still don't feel him anywhere around, do you?" Amy asked.

"No. The Toymaker is here though. He knew that we were coming," Rose said.

"That can't be good," Rory said.

"It's not. It means that he's had time to prepare a trap for us," Koschei said.

"Always convinced that someone's out to get you," Marissa said.

"That's because they usually are," Koschei said.

"I can't imagine why. You're such a sweet friendly fellow," Ace said with a small smile.

"Ari, would it be okay if I shoot her? It's not like anyone would miss her," Koschei said, only half joking.

"No," Rose said simply as she stared back at him coldly.

"I won't, of course," Koschei said with an unhappy look on his face. He feared that he had pushed her too far.

"I know. You'll have to look over me. I'm distracted right now," Rose said as a small smile returned to her face for a moment.

Koschei smiled back in relief and nodded. He never wanted to lose her friendship. She was too important to him.

"You'll just have to be a little nicer to me from now on," Ace said with a triumphant grin.

Koschei glared at her but said nothing.

"Ah. Hello, my old friends! It's so very nice to see you all again. The last time that you were here, you gave me a new body and a lovely new playmate for my collection of toys. Which of you can I look forward to adding to my collection this time I wonder?" the Celestial Toymaker said as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

Rose flew into a rage upon seeing him and asked, "Where is he? Show him to me, or I'll destroy this entire world of yours all over again with you in it this time!"

"Oh, you've changed, Miss Tyler! You've developed a little ruthless streak since we last met it seems. I like it!" the Toymaker taunted her.

"I've developed a lot more than that since we last met!" Rose screamed as she transformed into the Bad Wolf.

The Celestial Toyroom began to shake and crumble as if were about to come apart at any moment as Rose stood calmly in the center of it with her body glowing with energy. The Toymaker merely laughed at her though and remained unaffected by her display of power.

"That's very nice, but you're not fooling anyone. You can't destroy this place, or you'll destroy the Doctor too. You'll have to play my games and win once more, or you'll never see him again," the Toymaker warned.

"I could always get his location from your mind," Rose threatened as she moved toward him with her hands glowing ever brighter by the moment.

"You could, yes. The minute you tried it though, I'd have the Doctor instantly killed by one of my servants through a mental command. They know how to kill a Time Lord so that it's permanent in case you're wondering," the Toymaker said with a chuckle.

"I could always bring him back," Rose said.

"Would you really allow him to die though if you could prevent it? Wouldn't that weigh on your conscience that you let the Doctor die horribly even if you did bring him back?" the Toymaker said.

Rose was suddenly silent, and the Toymaker laughed at her. He saw through all of her attempts to bluff him because he knew that despite her aggressive behavior that she still held onto her morals.

"I thought so. Now let's play, shall we? What should we start with I wonder? Oh, I know! A nice game of chess," the Toymaker said as the entire realm changed into a large chessboard.

All of Rose's friends vanished and reappeared in different positions on the board. Rose and the Toymaker were now seated at a table with a regular sized chessboard on top of it.

"You and I will place a chess game. Your friends will be the living chess pieces for your side. If you win, then you'll be two games away from finding the Doctor. If you lose, then you all become my new playthings for all eternity. Also if one of your friends gets captured by one of my chess pieces, they'll become my plaything a little early. Then I'll force you to compete against them in the next games if there are any," the Toymaker said.

"If I win all three games, then I get any of them that I might lose back too right?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I'll agree to that. If you win, the Doctor and all of your friends go free. If I win, you're all mine. No use of powers, either Time Lord or Bad Wolf, is allowed either; or you'll instantly forfeit," the Toymaker said.

The two of them shook hands on that, and the game began. Rose had the white pieces and therefore moved first. She had to play carefully because she didn't want to be competing against any of her friends if she could help it.

She carefully looked at the board before she made her decision of what piece to move first. Koschei was the King, Marissa was the Queen, Amy and Rory were the Knights, and Emmy and Ace were the Bishops. The other pieces on both sides were all people as well. They were the losers of the Toymaker's games that had been trapped here to become part of them.

"Where is Lilith?" Rose asked curiously.

"She is not involved. She isn't one of your friends so she isn't competing for your side. She will stay on the sidelines for our little games," the Toymaker said.

Rose could now see Lilith standing near the TARDIS watching everything. She could swear that the woman didn't seem at all happy. She would have thought that Lilith would be pleased.

"I don't care where she stays at as long as she doesn't interfere for your side," Rose said.

"She's not on my side. I would daresay that she's not on anyone's side except perhaps for one person," the Toymaker said.

"Her own. Yeah, I figured that out a long time ago," Rose said coldly.

The Toymaker laughed at her as if she were missing something but said nothing more.

Rose finally started by moving a pawn first. Then the Toymaker moved one of his pawns. The human pieces were then moved against their will. Rose could see the expressions of despair on their faces, and she knew that they all just wanted to be free. She promised herself that she would find a way to free them all if she could before she left here.

They played for several minutes with no pieces being lost yet when finally Rory was put in a dangerous position. He was about to be captured at any minute if Rose didn't move him out of danger. If she did move him though, that exposed Koschei to potential attack in a few more moves.

She had to decide whether she would sacrifice Rory in order to win the game. She wasn't sure if she could trust that the Toymaker wouldn't just kill Rory. He did have a tendency to change his own rules in mid game.

"I promised to free everyone if you won everything. I would be breaking that promise if I killed him now, wouldn't I?" the Toymaker said as he read her thoughts from her expression.

Rose hesitantly let Rory get captured in order to protect Koschei. Rory disappeared from the board, and then he appeared again standing next to the Toymaker and encased in a force field.

"Rory? Are you okay?" Rose asked him in concern.

"I'm fine so far except for being trapped in a skin tight force field that won't let me move," Rory said.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't endanger Koschei because he's the king. If I lose him, we'll all be trapped here forever," Rose said with sadness in her voice.

"I understand. I just hope that you get these games over with quickly. My legs are starting to fall asleep, and I have an itch that really needs scratching," Rory complained.

"I'll try," Rose said.

The Toymaker laughed at Rory's discomfort as he said, "I can already tell that I will have great amusement out of you. I really hope that I get to keep you for my future games."

Rose played much better after that as she had Rory's anguished face to spur her on. She quickly captured many of the Toymaker's pieces. She was yet again left in the terrible position of having to sacrifice a friend in order to capture the Toymaker's Queen. She was the last major piece other than the King that he had left. It should be easy for her to checkmate him if the Queen were gone.

The friend in question this time was Ace. Rose looked at Ace with an apologetic look on her face as her hand hesitated over the small chessboard.

"It's okay, Rose. I'll be alright," Ace said with a reassuring smile.

Rose sacrificed Ace, and then swiftly put the Toymaker's King in check in the next move. In her next move, she would checkmate the King and win. Ace appeared in a force field next to Rory now.

The Toymaker then blocked her by moving a pawn in her way. As she maneuvered another piece over toward the pawn in order to capture it, the Toymaker moved another pawn to the bottom of the board and made it into a new piece.

"I shall turn this piece into my new Queen and for the Queen I call for Ace," the Toymaker said.

Ace reappeared on the board now free from the force field but with a blank expression on her face. Rose knew that she was under the Toymaker's mental control now. She was kicking herself for having done this to her.

"I said that I would use the captured pieces against you," the Toymaker reminded her as she scowled at him.

"You're supposed to get one of your pieces back not one of mine," Rose said.

"I changed the rules," the Toymaker said with a sneaky smile.

"Yeah, I remember how you always did that to benefit yourself before," Rose said with anger.

Then as Rose removed the pawn protecting the Toymaker's King from the board, the Toymaker had the new Queen Ace move in front of his King to protect him from being checkmated again. Rose now had to face sacrificing yet another friend in order to capture Ace.

She had to leave Amy in a position where she could be captured in order to more Marissa and Emmy into position in order to surround and finally capture Ace. Ace moved to capture Amy, but this time the capture was different.

Ace started glowing with the power of the Vortex and began to blast Amy with energy bolts. Amy started screaming and tried to avoid her attacks, but she couldn't move except within her own square. She was prohibited from leaving her tiny little area. She managed to pull out her sonic screwdriver to use against Ace, but it was already too late. She quickly fell to the floor unconscious after having been mercilessly attacked for too long. She disappeared from the board and reappeared inside a force field lying on the ground next to Rory.

"Amy!" Rory said in anger. He couldn't even turn his head to look at her to see if she was still breathing.

"That was uncalled for!" Rose screamed.

"I said I wouldn't kill your friends. I never said I wouldn't do anything to them short of killing them though," the Toymaker said with a maniacal laugh.

Rose glared at him but was forced to continue the game despite what she really wanted to do. She wanted to disintegrate him into sub atomic particles right then and there!

"I thought that you didn't do disintegrations!" the Toymaker taunted as he correctly guessed Rose's thoughts.

Rose said nothing but continued to glare at him. She was going to make him pay for this somehow.

She quickly moved to have Marissa capture Ace. The two Queens started to fight with each other now as yet again this wasn't your ordinary capture.

Marissa, having anticipated that her capture of Ace would not be an ordinary one, had already turned on a portable force field generator that she had borrowed from Oswin. It protected her as Ace started to attack Marissa with her energy bolts.

"She's supposed to be able to capture her now. That's in the rules of Chess," Rose protested at the attack by Ace.

"I've changed the rules again. Ace can capture her if she can beat her in combat," the Toymaker said with a smirk.

"You're going to regret this!" Rose threatened.

"Perhaps or perhaps you will. Time will tell. Who do you think will win, the human with the power of the Vortex or the Time Lady? I'm dying to find out," the Toymaker said with eagerness in his eyes.

Marissa's force field started to weaken under Ace's constant attack, and Rose feared that it wouldn't be too long before she suffered the same fate as Amy. She wished that she could do something to help, but she couldn't think of anything that she could do that the Toymaker wouldn't consider cheating.

As Rose wondered what she could do, a voice whispered into Lilith's ear that only she could hear.

"You are not restricted by the Toymaker's rules. You are a free agent. You can do as you wish and aid whoever you want to. Rose won't forfeit if you help because you're not on her team," the disembodied voice said.

"Who are you?" Lilith asked in a whisper.

"Never mind that! You need to stop Ace from beating Marissa. You need to act now before her force field is overloaded," the voice said.

"How do I know that you're not working for the Toymaker and trying to trick me into making sure that Rose loses?" Lilith asked suspiciously.

"You don't, but I do take note that you seem to actually care about what happens here. What a change in personality, eh?! A Carrionite caring about what happens to a Time Lady!" the voice said.

"I don't care about Rose!" Lilith said truthfully.

"I wasn't talking about Rose. You know who will be attacked by Ace next when Marissa falls," the voice said.

Lilith suddenly felt her powers returning to her somehow after Rose had taken them away, and she was filled with elation. She could leave now. She could be free from this nightmare! Then she looked at Emmy, and her smile faded.

"I have given you your powers back, Lilith. You can choose to leave now while the Toymaker isn't looking, or you can choose to save your friend. It's up to you," the voice said.

Lilith began to fight with herself about what to do. She didn't want to get involved in this. She just wanted to be free. On the other hand though, she didn't want anything to happen to Emmy.

She hated to admit it but in the short time she had known her she had actually started to like her and care about her. That was real not a lie. She had no idea why she felt the way that she did.

Maybe it was because the Time Lady had just felt so sad and angry at being ignored by someone who she loved. Lilith had always felt like that she was in the shadow of her two mothers. They only seemed to consider themselves to be equals and never her. She was always ignored except for when they wanted someone to do their dirty work for them. She too like Emmy had always felt unloved and unwanted.

Therefore, she could understand how Emmy felt and especially why she might be resentful of Ace and Rose's relationship because it reminded her of the one between her two mothers that excluded her. Now if Ace hurt Emmy, it would be like the last slap in the face to her.

Lilith made up her mind and acted. She had decided to intervene and help Marissa. For Emmy's sake!

"Sleep will suddenly clog your brain if your real name is Dorothy McShane," Lilith said as she gestured towards Ace.

Ace immediately fell asleep at Marissa's feet. Ace disappeared and reappeared inside of a force field on Rose's side of the table.

Rose looked at Lilith in complete shock. She hadn't expected her to help her in a million years!

Marissa took the Toymaker's King quickly after capturing Ace. The game had been won! Now Rose had only two more games to win in order to free the Doctor.

The Toymaker was furious. He knew that Rose had nothing to do with this. Lilith had acted on her own it seemed. There was always a possibility that this would happen. He knew that it hadn't even occurred to Rose to ask Lilith for aid even though she was a third force who was unaligned with either team. That had been the real winning move here, and Rose hadn't seen it. Rose would have to ask an enemy who she wasn't sure that she could trust for help. The way to win had always been there right in front of her the entire time: Lilith!

The Toymaker didn't understand why Lilith had acted though. It seemed as if someone had intervened and convinced her to do it. He had seen her talking to herself earlier just before she had acted. Could it be that she had been talking to someone else that only she could hear? Who was interfering with his game? Who would dare?

Invisibly watching over the events of the game, Fenric laughed at the Toymaker. He had been the one to suggest the winning move to Lilith. He had enjoyed beating his old opponent in a game that he didn't even know that he was playing with him. The two entities had played each other many times over the millennia, but this was the most important game of all. This game would be the first stepping stone to ensuring that Rose Tyler would die, and that he and his fellow Elders would become dominant over the entire universe as last.

Whether they knew it or not, they were all playing the Game of Fenric even now. In the end, he and the Elder Gods would be the last ones standing while all of the others would be swept from the table.

**Next: The Toymaker makes Rose and her remaining friends play the last two games against him while he uses Ace, Amy, and Rory against them. What happens next may not be exactly what Rose expects. Remember just how tricky the Toymaker can be!**


	94. Chapter 94

CHAPTER 94

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

Rose and the Toymaker got ready to play the second game now that she needed to win in order to free the Doctor from his realm. She wondered what it could possibly be this time.

"For our second game, I choose my version of Dodgeball. You and your merry little friends will stand in the center while your friends who I have already captured surround you and throw balls at you. If even one of you survives and then takes out all of my players, then you can go on to the final game. If you all lose though, then you lose everything. Oh, and everyone who gets hit by the ball becomes mine unless of course you free them by winning all of the games," the Toymaker explained.

"Wonderful!" Rose said with a grimace.

Rose, Koschei, Marissa, and Emmy all got into the center of the enormous gym that suddenly appeared while Ace, Amy, and Rory surrounded them. All three of them had dodgeballs in their hands and were ready to attack at the Toymaker's signal.

"You too, Lilith! Get in there with them!" the Toymaker said with anger.

"What? I'm not with Rose. She hates me. Why are you putting me with her for?" Lilith protested.

"You helped the Time Lady, Arianrhod, that's why! That automatically makes you one of Rose's team now. You chose your side now live with it. The same rules now apply to you as well. No using your powers, or everyone loses!" the Toymaker said.

Lilith now joined Rose's team in the middle of the gym and decided to stand next to Emmy. Emmy looked at her sadly because she knew that she was only here because she had tried to help her. She smiled a moment at her to show her that she appreciated that, and Lilith momentarily smiled back at her.

"Let the game began!" the Toymaker said as he began to laugh. Rose didn't like that. That laugh was never a good sign.

Ace threw her ball first, and it missed everyone. It hit the back wall and exploded with a huge explosion!

"What the?!" Rose shouted in complete surprise.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? The balls explode on impact! I've used my power to fix it so that the explosion won't kill you, but it won't feel too good either. It should be powerful enough to knock most people out as soon as it goes off," the Toymaker said with a loud chuckle.

"You're a real psycho, do you know that?" Rose asked him.

"I'm the psycho who holds your entire future in my hands. Therefore, you'd better be nice to me!" the Toymaker said with a sudden burst of anger.

"Like I said, a psycho," Rose repeated, undeterred by his outburst.

Amy and Rory threw their balls next, and both of them missed as well. Rose could see tears rolling down Amy's face. She knew that Amy was trying to fight back and couldn't overcome the Toymaker's control. That was another thing that Rose was going to make him pay for.

More balls suddenly reappeared in Ace, Amy, and Rory's hands now; and they threw them all at the same time. Things were getting more dangerous now as they all had to avoid three balls at once.

None of them were hit this time either somehow, and Rose sighed in relief. Then the Toymaker started laughing again, and Rose knew that things were about to get worse. She was really getting sick of that laugh.

Now another ball appeared in the other hand of her three captured friends, and they started to throw two balls at the same time at them. Now they had to dodge six balls at once.

The six balls just kept coming at them non-stop, and it seemed that they were coming faster and faster now. Rose could feel herself starting to weaken, and she knew that the others were as well.

She knew that the only way to keep from losing would be to catch one of the balls before it hit something and hope that it didn't blow up before she could throw it back. She didn't want to blow up any of her friends even if it didn't kill them, but she had no choice if she wanted to get them out of here.

The next time a ball came towards her, Rose caught it; and then threw it back hitting Amy in the process. The ball exploded in Amy's face, and she screamed a loud long heartbreaking scream before she finally mercifully passed out. Rose started to shake at having put her old friend through that. She was distracted by her emotions and came very close to being hit herself as a result. She quickly put all of her emotions to the side, and then resumed to dodge all of the balls being thrown at her like the athlete that she was.

The balls finally hit someone on Rose's side as Koschei was hit by a ball which exploded, and he screamed out in agony before he vanished and reappeared on the Toymaker's side. Now he started to throw two balls at Rose and the others as well. The Toymaker started to laugh as Rose was now down to four people, and he had regained his third ball thrower.

Now the balls started flying fast again, and Rose knew that the four of them that remained wouldn't be able to keep up this pace for much longer. A ball finally found its target as Marissa now screamed in immense pain as a ball went off as soon as it hit her. She too now joined the others, and there were eight balls now flying through the air. Rose could barely make it now. She knew that at any moment she, Emmy and Lilith would soon join the others if she didn't act quickly.

"Both of you try to grab a ball and hit someone on my mark. Three, two, one! Now!" Rose ordered Emmy and Lilith.

All three of them simultaneously caught a ball coming towards them and threw them at one of the others on the Toymaker's side. Three screams could be heard at once as the balls hit Koschei, Marissa, and Rory at the same time. Now there was only Ace left.

Ace began to glow with Vortex energy, and she started sending out multiple balls at lightning fast speeds. The three women could barely keep from being hit. It was taking everything that they had to keep themselves going.

"You said no powers!" Emmy protested.

"I'm changing the rules again. It's okay for my side to use powers," the Toymaker said with a smirk.

"You son of a - !" Emmy started to say, but she was cut short as Lilith pushed her out of the way of an oncoming ball just in time.

"Concentrate on what you're doing! Don't let him distract you!" Lilith yelled at her.

Emmy nodded and stopped talking. She really started to believe that maybe Lilith did care about her in some way after all. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She wanted a friend but to have a friend who was a Carrionite who had tried to kill her brother once was stretching things a bit maybe. Still Lilith could have left, and she didn't in order to help her. That had to count for something.

Lilith breathed a sigh of relief that Emmy hadn't been hit and was paying attention to her surroundings better now. She still was very confused as to how she really felt about her. Part of her thought that helping a Time Lady after what her people did to hers was just wrong, but another part of her liked Emmy and felt sympathetic to her because she remembered her of herself. She was alone and depressed a lot just like she was with her Mothers. They definitely had that in common. She actually felt bad that Emmy was being ignored and left to herself so much by her supposed family and friends. It made her hate the Doctor and Rose even more if possible. She wasn't too fond of Ace either. It seemed like Ace was responsible for all of her friend's problems in way or another. That made her number one on her hit list. Now that she was on the Toymaker's team that made hitting her back acceptable and so much sweeter at the same time.

She never even realized that she had just thought of Emmy, a Time Lady, as her friend. The transition of Emmy's status in her mind was made without her even being aware of it.

Ace began to launch the balls even faster now, and Rose had to act quickly to stop her now before it was too late. She didn't want to hurt Ace because she knew that the girl had started to look up to her as a mentor and thought of her as a close friend. It hurt her deeply to even think of lifting a hand against her. It would be like doing something to Jenny or Cassie.

When she saw that Emmy was getting slower and slower though, she knew that she had to act soon. She had lost too many people already. Rose concentrated and then caught two balls at the same time and launched them both towards Ace at once as she dodged all of her other balls.

Rose closed her eyes as Ace screamed in incredible pain when both balls went off at the same time as they hit her. Ace then collapsed on the floor and vanished. Rose started weeping as she said in a low whisper, "I'm so sorry!"

Emmy put her arms around her and said, "She's okay, Rose. I'm sure of it."

Rose smiled at her as she realized that Emmy was overcoming her jealousy of Ace, for the moment at least, for Rose's sake because she cared about her more and wanted to comfort her. She never expected any less though because Emmy was a good person deep down inside. She swore to herself that she would start reminding her of that more often from now on.

Lilith just looked at the two of them with confusion. How could Emmy be so kind to Rose after the way that she had made her feel? She couldn't fathom it herself. She wondered if she would ever be able to understand her friend's behavior. Yet again it didn't dawn on her that she was thinking of Emmy as her friend.

This test is over. You have won again, Rose. Not without a great cost though. Now you are down to one trusted ally and one enemy that I have thrown together with you against your will. You make quite a misbegotten trio, don't you? I hope that the three of you have what it takes to work well enough together to pass the third and final test, or you will all remain here forever," the Toymaker said with a large smile.

"I will pass your test, and then I will make you pay for all of this!" Rose promised him.

The Toymaker laughed at that as if he knew something that Rose didn't. That made her feel very uneasy, but she was determined not to let it get to her. She had to win this for her friends and for the Doctor.

"Let's see if you keep that bravado once the third test begins. For the third and final test, I believe that the game that we will play will be a game of Find the Key. One of your friends has a key that will let whoever possesses it leave this dimension along with whomever else that they are touching at the time. All of your friends will have a copy of the key, but only one of them will have the real one. The problem is that you will have to fight your friends and defeat them in order to get their key and see if it's real. They are allowed to use whatever powers and abilities that they possess against you, but you can't use yours against them, or you will automatically forfeit the game. That's simple enough, isn't it?" the Toymaker said with a cackle.

Amy, Marissa, Koschei, Rory, and Ace then appeared in front of the three women and started to attack them as the Toyroom changed into a huge forest with giant trees covering the landscape in all directions as far as the eye could see. The women started to run for their lives as Ace started blasting them with bolts of Vortex energy.

"The Toymaker might have intended this to make things worse for us, but there's something that he doesn't know about me. I lived for years in a place just like this as Emmy. If anyone knows how to hide in a giant forest, it's a kid who grew up in one!" Emmy said with a wicked grin as they ran.

After they had run for a while and temporarily lost their pursuers, Emmy climbed up one of the trees like a skilled veteran; and Rose and Lilith did their best to follow her. Rose was nowhere near as good at climbing as Emmy, however. In fact, she was terrible at it. She had been a city girl on Earth and on Gallifrey she had spent most of her childhood living in the Capitol except for periodic visits to the Wasteland, a place with no tree climbing opportunities available. She had visited Mars and other planets of course, but by then she was a little too old to climb trees. She almost fell several times but always managed to catch herself just in time.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Emmy whispered after they reached a very high and extremely thick tree branch that couldn't be seen from the ground and stopped there to sit on it.

Rose gave her the thumbs up sign and nodded. It was best not to do too much talking and give away their position to the others who might be lurking about below.

They were surprised to find Ace suddenly floating in front of them and landing on the branch right next to them. She immediately started to attack them with her Vortex blasts again. As they dodged the blasts and tried very hard not to fall off the branch, the blasts started to hit the tree instead and made it start to shake and crack. If Ace kept that up much longer, the women knew that the tree would come crashing down to the ground with them on it.

Emmy had had enough of this. She got closer and closer to Ace as she dodged blast after blast, and then she punched her right in the face as hard as she could. Ace fell on her back; and before she could get back up again, Emmy was right on top of her. She started pummeling Ace with one punch after another as she finally started letting out her anger against her.

"This is for ruining my life, you cocky little witch! You not only took my place on the TARDIS, but you took away my sister! You didn't think that I'd let you get away with that, did you? Did you?!" Emmy shouted as she continued to punch Ace as hard as she could.

"Stop it! Arianrhod, stop it! She's already unconscious!" Rose shouted at her as she caught one of her fists before it could hit Ace again.

Emmy calmed down and saw that Ace's face was all bruised and swollen now, and she instantly felt terrible. She looked at Rose with tears in her eyes and a sorrowful expression.

"I didn't mean to do that!" Emmy said.

Rose smiled at her reassuringly and said, "I know. I'm going to have to remember to pay much more attention to you from now on. I don't ever want to be on the receiving end of a little tirade like that."

"Don't even joke about that. I'd never do that to you," Emmy said shocked.

"You shouldn't have done it to Ace either. She didn't deserve that," Rose said as she suddenly turned serious.

"I'm sorry. I'll apologize to her if we ever get out of here," Emmy said in a small voice.

The two of them hugged each other then while Lilith just shook her head at Emmy. She couldn't understand why she was so willing to forgive Rose and why she was sorry about getting her revenge on Ace. She didn't understand her behavior at all. She would have killed Ace while making Rose watch, and then finished her off as well if it had been her that had been wronged the way that Emmy had. She wondered if she would ever understand these Time Lords.

Lilith searched for Ace's key and soon found it. It was a small ordinary looking metal key that apparently did nothing. Lilith concentrated on leaving the Toyroom while holding it, but nothing happened. It must be one of the fakes.

"Leaving without us?" Rose asked Lilith.

"Apparently not. This key seems to be a fake," Lilith said as she handed it to Rose.

"You were going to leave without us?" Emmy asked accusingly.

Lilith could see the hurt on her face and instantly felt bad about what she had almost done. She told herself that she would have come back for Emmy, but she wasn't sure that she would have. What kind of a friend was she to try to run out on her like that?

"I'm sorry, Emmy. I won't do it again," Lilith said honestly.

Rose looked at her in shock, but Emmy just smiled.

"That's better. I don't want to see any more of that kind of behavior from you," Emmy said with a grin.

"Well, I'm a Carrionite, what do you expect? It's kind of what we do," Lilith said with a grin of her own.

The two of them then laughed, and Rose knew that they were quickly becoming friends. Rose never would have believed it. Emmy was truly a miracle worker to be getting this kind of response out of the Lilith that she had known. Then again she was close friends with Koschei so who was she to judge?

The three women left Ace up on the branch and went down the tree to try to find the others. They quickly came across Amy who pulled out her sonic screwdriver and started to attack them with waves of sound that quickly disoriented them. Rory, Marissa, and Koschei then moved out of their hiding places and started towards them. Amy joined them, and the four of them began to attack the three women at once.

The three of them managed to hold their own against them, but it didn't look like that they would be breaking the stalemate between the two groups anytime soon. Rose knew that they had to do something to change that and do it quickly, or they would all be staying here for all eternity.

"Hey, Amy! I bet that River's glad that she didn't get to be raised by you. I mean if she had, she'd be even more screwed up than she is now. You'd be a terrible mother. I pity poor Anthony. He's going to really be a messed up kid when he grows up. Then again, how could I expect a whiny loser like you to ever raise a child correctly anyway? I mean, you ran away when your husband was killed instead of sticking around to face up to things like a real adult would," Rose said with a cheery mocking tone in her voice.

Emmy looked at her in shock. What in the world? she thought to herself. Even Lilith wondered what was going on because this was nothing like the goody two shoes woman that she had come to know.

Amy was furious and began to fight recklessly now as did Rory. The two of them were extremely angry, and they were now leaving themselves open to attack as they fought with their emotions instead of with their heads and had lost any semblance of strategy.

"Oh! Did I make Old Stupid angry too? Did what I said hit too close to home? Come on, Rory. You know it's true. You married a big whiny loser! You're not so great yourself either. Oh, Amy! Love me! Love me! Please don't ignore me. I'm right here in front of you. It's as plain as the big nose on my face," Rose mocked Rory.

Rose hated herself for saying these things to her friends, but she knew that it was necessary. The sloppier that they fought, the easier it would be to make them make a big mistake and finish them.

Sure enough, Amy was so busy running after Rose that she didn't pay any attention to Emmy as she drew closer and closer to her until it was too late. Emmy quickly knocked her out with one punch. As Rory was momentarily distracted by what had happened to Amy, he was knocked out as well by Rose.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean any of it," Rose apologized to her two unconscious friends. She hoped that they wouldn't remember any of this when they woke up.

Lilith had been doing her best to occupy both Koschei and Marissa while this was going on, but she was now being overwhelmed by the both of them together. Koschei grabbed Lilith and held her arms behind her back while Marissa started punching her in the face over and over again.

Luckily for Lilith, Rose attacked Marissa from behind; and the two of them were quickly fighting with each other. Koschei had his own problems as he was now double teamed by Emmy and Lilith as Lilith broke free while Koschei was distracted by what was happening to Marissa.

The two women together held off Koschei while Rose laid out Marissa with one well-placed punch. They had taught her well at Torchwood after all.

Then the three of them made short work of Koschei, and they all stood tired but triumphant over his unconscious body. They grabbed the keys off of all of their bodies and tried them all to see which one was the real key.

To their surprise, none of them worked! They had been tricked. The Toymaker had lied.

"You said that one of them had the real key," Rose said accusingly.

"What I said was that one of your friends had the key. The Doctor is your best friend, isn't he?" the Toymaker said as he suddenly appeared in front of them with the Doctor standing next to him.

The Doctor had that same blank look in his eyes that the others had had. He had the real key around his neck. At least, Rose hoped that it was the real key. With the Toymaker, she never knew what was real and what wasn't.

"Defeat the Doctor, and you win his freedom and that of all of your friends," the Toymaker said.

"This isn't right. I came here to save him not beat him senseless," Rose protested.

"This is the final test, Rose Tyler. To save the Doctor, you must defeat him. If you can," the Toymaker taunted her as he vanished, and the area changed into a dojo.

The Doctor immediately started to use Venusian Aikido as he faced off against the three women. He brutally threw Rose onto her back temporarily knocking the wind out of her, and then tossed Emmy across the room like a rag doll in less than a minute. It was just him and Lilith then, and the two of them did a little dance across the room as Lilith continued to evade his attacks one after another. She was able to keep one step ahead of him but was unable to launch an attack of her own. He was keeping her on the defensive the entire time.

Rose and Emmy quickly got back up and slowly started approaching the Doctor. Emmy was then kicked across the room yet again by the Doctor's foot as he switched fighting styles and used Martian Karate on her.

The Doctor then turned around and kicked Lilith across the room as well. Lilith and Emmy both lay on the floor in pain and unable to move for the moment as the Doctor finally squared off against Rose.

"That Martian Karate of yours is pretty formidable, Doctor," Rose admitted as the Doctor tried to kick her as well but missed.

Rose had been trained in Martian Karate as well by a grand master of it when she had been an Ambassador to the Ice Warriors as Arkytior. She had been ordered to learn a self-defense technique by the High Council due to the violent civil war raging across the planet at the time. Therefore, she wasn't going to be defeated by it so easily.

"Mine's better though," Rose said with a wide grin as she kicked the Doctor in the chest and sent him sprawling across the floor.

She then switched to a new fighting technique as she started to punch the Doctor when he got back on his feet with rapid chops to the neck, ribs, and abdomen. He was left gasping for breath and holding his stomach as she continued to attack him.

"I learned that from Torchwood," Rose said.

Then she switched fighting techniques once more as she took the still struggling Doctor and got him into a neck hold. She then threw him across the room and into a wall.

"Sorry, Doctor! I had to use Amtorian Jiu-jitsu on you. It's overkill I know, but it was necessary to end this once and for all," Rose said.

As she bent over him to get his key, the Doctor suddenly popped up and blasted her in the face with his sonic screwdriver. She was instantly holding her hands to her ears to block out the intense noise that was threatening to knock her unconscious.

The Doctor took advantage of this to attempt to attack her while she was standing in front of him disoriented and defenseless. He had forgotten about Emmy and Lilith though. The two women had been watching while Rose took down the Doctor all by herself and had stayed out of their fight until now because they had felt unneeded. Now though they both joined into the fight at last and laid the Doctor out on the floor with two solid punches to the head that sent him crashing to the ground.

"That felt oddly satisfying somehow," Emmy joked.

"Thanks. Both of you," Rose said to the two women.

Emmy saw the Doctor getting back up behind Rose and walking quickly toward her to attack her. She started to warn her, but Rose was already aware of his presence.

She quickly whirled around and slapped the Doctor so hard that he went flying across the room and hit the nearest wall head first knocking him out instantly!

"That I learned from my mum! The good old fashioned Tyler slap!" Rose said with pride in her voice.

Rose took the key from around the Doctor's neck as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Sorry, Doctor! It was necessary though," Rose apologized.

The Toymaker reappeared now and clapped his hands together loudly as he smiled at her.

"Congratulations, Rose! You've beaten me again. Very few people can say that. You've now joined your husband in that rare group of people who have been able to beat me more than once and live to tell about it. Now I will keep my bargain," the Toymaker said.

The Doctor and the people that Rose had come here with all vanished as did the TARDIS. Rose, however, was still standing in the Toyroom with the Toymaker. She looked at him in puzzlement as she had no idea what was going on.

"You said that you were going to send us all back," Rose said.

"No, I said that if you won that the Doctor and all of your friends would go free. I never said anything about you! You should have worded your bargain with me more carefully. Now you are mine to do with as I choose, and I choose to give you to these fine gentlemen!" the Toymaker said with an evil laugh.

The Black Guardian, the Shadow, and Loki instantly appeared in the Toyroom now, and all three of them took advantage of Rose's surprise to blast her unconscious with a quick three-pronged attack. Rose fell to the floor at their feet unconscious as the Shadow laughed.

"Now, Master, you have Rose Tyler completely at your mercy at last. Finish her off!" the Shadow encouraged the Black Guardian.

The Black Guardian then moved towards the unconscious Rose with his hands glowing with dark energy as he prepared to destroy her once and for all!

**Next: Not a joke! Not an imaginary story! Not a dream! Rose Tyler dies! **


	95. Chapter 95

CHAPTER 95

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

The Doctor and the others that had been sent out of the Celestial Toyroom found themselves and the TARDIS on Earth right outside of UNIT HQ.

"Where is Rose?" Emmy asked as she immediately noticed that she wasn't there.

"She must be still back there with the Toymaker," the Doctor guessed.

"We have to go back and get her. We'll play the games again if we have to in order to free her; or at least, I will," Ace volunteered.

"So will I," Emmy said.

"Hopefully, it won't come to that. We have to go back quickly though before something happens to her," the Doctor said.

He suddenly had a really bad feeling down deep in his gut. He usually didn't trust those kinds of feelings, but this time it felt too strong for him to ignore. He knew that he had to get to Rose quickly, or it might be too late.

They all started walking toward the TARDIS when suddenly a whole group of people materialized in front of it and blocked the entrance. The Doctor and Emmy both gasped in a mixture of relief and fear as they saw that one of them was their mother, but she was glassy eyed and obviously still under the Shadow's control. The others were Cassie, several Daleks that had defected to the Shadow's side, the Monk, and some Shadow controlled Cheetah People that had managed to escape from the Bad Wolves.

"Mum? What's going on?" Emmy asked.

"You are not to interfere with what is to come. Rose Tyler must die!" Elizabeth said in a cold monotone.

"Mum! What are you saying? You love Arkytior! Don't let them do this to her!" Emmy cried out in fear.

"I . . . I can't . . . ," Elizabeth struggled to say in her own voice.

"She's too far under their control, Arianrhod. She's not responsible for her actions any more than Cassie is," the Doctor said in a gentle tone.

"You can't let them do this! Help us to save her!" Emmy begged her mother.

"I . . . can't. I'm . . . sorry!" Elizabeth said with great effort as pain flashed in her eyes for a second.

"Don't be. You're doing the universe a favor. Who needs that little pest anyway? Good riddance I say! She's just as bad as her mother!" the Monk said with a smirk.

Ace blasted him with a massive dose of Vortex energy and sent him flying hard against the TARDIS. He bounced off of it and landed hard face down in the concrete next to it.

"Move!" Ace screamed as she started to glow with energy.

The Daleks and Shadow Cheetahs started to fight with Ace and the others immediately while the Monk lay unconscious on the ground. Cassie and Elizabeth were struggling to stay out of it. They were both fighting, each in their own way, to keep from doing anything against the others.

Cassie in particular was being heavily pressured by the Shadow to attack. He really needed her to intervene against Ace. They needed to keep the Doctor from coming back for Rose. They wanted her all alone so that they could finish her off for good.

They didn't count on others coming to help the Doctor, however, who had noticed the sudden disappearance of the Monk and the possessed Cassie from where they were being held. Jenny, Lily, and Donna's TARDISes arrived one after the other; and Jenny and Sarah Tyler, Allison Parker, and Donna Noble emerged from each of them respectively. Lily was still lost in her memories of the past thanks to the Monk, or she would have also been there. Oswin Oswald suddenly appeared as well by using her Emergency Temporal Shift technology that she had taken from the Daleks.

"Where did all of you come from? How did you know to come here?" the Doctor asked in complete surprise.

"I was contacted on audio by a mysterious woman. She told me to come here at this time and at these coordinates. She said that Mum was in trouble," Jenny said.

"I was told the same thing," Donna said.

"So was I. They addressed it to me directly as if they already knew that Mum wasn't going to be able to answer," Allison said.

"I came here following the trail of Cassie. I was told that someone removed her from the special containment cell that she had been placed in on Gallifrey until her mind was freed from the Shadow," Oswin said.

"Who told you this?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"I don't know. Someone just came onto my communicator and told me about it. I called Gallifrey to confirm it, and then I followed Cassie's energy trail here," Oswin said.

"Someone is trying to help Rose, and they don't care if they alter the future to do it," the Doctor deduced.

"Whoever they are, I say more power to them!" Emmy said.

Suddenly more people arrived to help them as River Song, Captain Jack Harkness, and two girls that most of them didn't recognize arrived. The two girls were glowing with Vortex energy the Doctor noticed so he was fairly sure that they must be related to him and Rose somehow.

"Don't tell me. A strange woman called each of you and told you to come here because Rose was in trouble, right?" the Doctor asked.

"You're good," Captain Jack said as River and the two girls just nodded.

"He's already come across others who have gotten the same message obviously. He doesn't have a crystal ball, Jack," River said with a grin.

"Should I even know who you two are?" the Doctor asked the two girls.

"Probably not, but we're here anyway. I think that we're supposed to be here. That's what the woman who called us said anyway," one of the girls said.

Jenny came running up to them and said to the older girl, "You know you're not supposed to be here. You might alter your own future."

"I know, Mum. I have to though. I have to help Gran," the older girl said.

Jenny saw the younger girl with her and froze. She knew who this must be even though she had never seen her before. She had heard her name from the loose lips of Koschei and Marissa's future daughter.

"Donna?" Jenny asked with a wide smile on her face.

"I guess this is the first time that you've ever seen me, huh?" Donna Baker asked with an uneasy look on her face.

Jenny hugged her future daughter tightly and started to cry. Donna just looked uncomfortable while little Rose Baker, Jenny's other future daughter, just smiled and giggled. That was such a mum thing to do! she thought to herself.

The Doctor just stared at the two of them for a minute, and then smiled. He bet that he liked both of those girls a lot in the future. He hoped that there still would be a future. He had to fight to make sure that there was.

Cassie was finally broken then, and she started to fight too. She began to attack everyone as she yelled, "Run! Everyone, get away from me!"

"Someone has to go and help Rose while the rest of us stay here," the Doctor ordered.

"I'm on it," Jenny said.

She touched the Doctor, and the two of them teleported to the Celestial Toyroom. Rose and Donna Baker went with her. Sarah stayed with Ace to keep Cassie contained as much as possible.

It seemed that they were being blocked from entering, however. They appeared right back in the parking lot where they had started from. They tried and tried but could not get in. Then they realized that they were being kept from entering the dimension by some powerful force. They knew that it must be the Shadow and Loki.

They desperately continued to try to enter over and over again. They knew that time was running out. They could feel it somehow in their bones.

Meanwhile back in the Celestial Toyroom, the Shadow kept trying to goad the Black Guardian into killing Rose while she was still unconscious. So far he had proven unsuccessful.

The Celestial Toymaker was no help either. He had decided that he wanted no part in this and had left for another part of the Toyroom until this whole distasteful matter was over with. He left assured in the knowledge that he had won the game against Rose at last. That was all that truly mattered to him.

"You must kill her! When she wakes up, it will be too late," the Shadow pleaded.

"Don't you think I want to?! It's the mind of this idiot that you put me into. He's still resisting me. He doesn't want to hurt her. He's fighting me with every ounce of willpower that he has left. Apparently, you didn't break him as well as you thought you did. I will have to assert my own will on him. I will break him! He cannot withstand my will forever," The Black Guardian said in anger.

On the planet of Asgard, Odin was standing before the great seers of the Aesir called the Norns. They had sent a messenger to tell him that the prophecy of Ragnarok was changing for the first time in millennia. He had quickly come to see if this was a change for the better or the worst.

"Tell me why the prophecy of Ragnarok would change now when it hasn't even once in all of this time?" Odin asked.

"Time is in flux, All-Father. Things are changing rapidly. Now it is not the death of Balder that will cause the beginning of the end. It is the death of another who is just as pure as he is if not more so. There is now another being of light who is about to be snuffed out before her time thanks in part to the evil of Loki. Her death is now what will start off the Twilight of the Gods. Without her there to keep the forces of darkness at bay, the universe will soon be engulfed in flames and darkness forever," the eldest of the three Norn sisters said.

"You're talking about the Time Lady Arkytior," Odin said.

"She has many names just as you have, Wanderer. She is Rose Tyler, Arkytior, and the Bad Wolf. She means so much to so many people. No one, not even she, realizes just how important that she really is, however," the middle sister said.

"What do you mean, sisters? I have foreseen something of her possible future, of course. That is why I tried to recruit her to my side in the battle to come because I can see that as powerful as she is now it is as nothing compared to what she could be," Odin said.

"You have only seen some of what she might someday be but by no means all of it. She is the lynchpin of this reality. All possible futures revolve around her, and what she does or does not do. Her every action affects all probabilities and makes them more or less likely in outcome. The enemies of all life have been hesitant to display their full power for fear of what she might do even at the level of power that she has now. They fear her more than all of the old Guardians of Time combined. Once she has been removed from the equation, however, they will fear nothing and no one. They will begin to attack swiftly and without mercy. No one will be safe from them not even in the furthest corners of the universe," the youngest of the sisters said.

"What can be done to change this?" Odin asked.

"There is nothing that can be done. All that can be done has been done already," the eldest sister said mysteriously.

"What do you mean by that?" Odin asked confused.

"Rose Tyler will die, and nothing and no one can change that now. Events have been set in motion that cannot be undone. Once she is gone, the great darkness will be unleashed; and there will be war. There will be a terrible war between the gods," the middle sister said.

"So this is it then. The universe will be destroyed and then remade in Loki's image," Odin said forlornly.

"Perhaps it is not the Trickster that you need to be wary of," the youngest sister said enigmatically.

"What is this nonsense that you speak?" Odin said. He was growing tired of their babble.

The three sisters then began to scream as they saw another vision together. They were seeing the present now unfolding before them even as they watched.

"It begins even now, All Father! It begins!" the sisters screamed together.

The Doctor, Jenny, and Jenny's daughters kept trying to break through the barrier between dimensions while the others kept trying to defeat the forces of the Shadow that had been thrown against them. None of them were having much success.

The mind of the body's original owner was keeping the Black Guardian from killing Rose and keeping him in check while the Shadow and Loki held the Doctor and the others back from entering the Toyroom. Nothing was changing. Everything was at a stalemate.

Then everything did change quickly and dramatically, and the dominoes began to fall.

"I'm getting tired of this! Your oh so great and wonderful master isn't quite up to snuff, is he? I'll see if maybe I can give him a little helping hand," Loki said.

He withdrew his power from the barrier around the Toyroom; and the Shadow screamed at him, "No! I can't hold them back without your power!"

"Tough! If you want Rose Tyler dead, then you're going to have start taking chances, Skull Face," Loki said.

Loki then added his will to the Black Guardian's, and the resistance of the mind of the man working against them began to crumble under the weight of two powerful minds being set against his own. The man screamed now as he was rapidly being made to act against his will. He could feel his hands rise up and begin to glow with dark energy. He wanted to stop it, but he couldn't. He tried with every ounce of will power at his command, but it didn't work. Nothing he did to stop them worked!

Rose woke up then and stared ahead blankly because she was still groggy and out of it. Before she could get her bearings and realize just how much danger that she was really in, the Black Guardian fired two blasts of dark energy into both of her hearts at once!

Rose screamed in pain just as the Doctor, Jenny, and Rose and Donna Baker finally were able to break through. They saw what had happened, and they rushed to help her. The Shadow and Loki blocked their way as Rose began to have trouble breathing.

Rose knew that she didn't have much longer now. Her body was dying, and there was no way to regenerate with two severely damaged hearts. She had to try to fix this with her Vortex powers. She started to glow with golden energy as she attempted to fix her damaged body.

"Not this time. No more escapes from death for you," the Black Guardian said.

With the willpower of the body's original mind broken now, the Black Guardian was able to do whatever he wanted. He used his power to sever Rose's connection to the Vortex, and the severely weakened Rose could do nothing to stop him. She could feel herself dying now and knew that this was really the end.

"I don't blame you! I want you to remember that. I know it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself for this," Rose said in a weak voice.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't care at all about what I'm doing," the Black Guardian said with a wicked grin on his stolen face.

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to the man whose body you've stolen," Rose said.

"He will soon be beyond caring about anything as will you!" the Black Guardian said.

He then decided that Rose was taking too long to die so before the others could get through his allies and stop him, he unleashed all of his power against Rose with one massive blast. Rose could feel herself being disintegrated, and she sent out one final message to the Doctor through their link together.

Goodbye, Doctor! I will always love you! Don't blame yourself for this, and don't wallow in self-pity. I want you to move on and find someone else. Please do that for me. I want you to be happy. Take care of the children, and tell them that I'll always be proud of them no matter where I am. Tell both of my mums that I love them. I'm so sorry! I promised you forever, and I broke my promise. I am so sorry! Rose said in a tone of great sadness and utter despair in the Doctor's mind.

Then the Doctor watched in horror as Rose was completely disintegrated right in front of his eyes, and their mental link was severed completely. He fell to the floor instantly and passed out from the shock.

At the same time, the Black Guardian screamed as the mind's original owner finally forced his consciousness out of him with one last final push. This one incredibly horrible act had been the final straw that broke the Guardian's control over him once and for all because it had shocked him to the core. With his mind finally free, the man fell to his knees and stopped moving.

"Mum!" Jenny yelled in agony.

More power than she had ever believed that she could possibly wield came flowing out of her now as it was unleashed by her anger, and she brushed Loki and the Shadow aside like flies. She then confronted the former Black Guardian, but she could see that he wasn't going to be a problem for her anymore. He just kept staring ahead at the spot on the floor where Rose Tyler used to be as if he were in shock.

Jenny moved forward and pulled the hood off of the former Black Guardian's head to reveal the face of the Metacrisis Doctor! He had tears running down his face, and he was shaking out of control. She realized in a moment just what had happened, and she put her arms around him in comfort.

"It wasn't your fault! She wouldn't blame you!" Jenny said to him in a soothing tone.

Then the sound of unearthly laughter came pouring into the room, and things became much, much worse! The Elder Gods had finally made their appearance at last.

Fenric, the Great Intelligence, the Animus, and the Gods of Ragnarok now stood before them in new bodies that they had taken from throughout time and space. The Elder Gods were now ready to claim this universe as theirs at last now that the Bad Wolf was gone, and there was no one of sufficient power left to oppose them.

"This universe is ours now! Join us, or we will crush all of you!" the Great Intelligence warned.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but this universe isn't yours and never has been. Yours has been gone for a long, long time, folks. This is my universe now. I will wage war against Odin, and then I will crush him and make it mine to do with as I choose!" Loki said defiantly.

"You are as nothing, godling! We existed when your race wasn't even a twinkle in the eye of creation, and we shall exist long after you have all turned to dust! We will destroy each and every one of you that dares to stand in our way, and there is nothing that any of you can do to stop it!" the Animus said.

"You have lost, Trickster. You have played the Game of Fenric, and you have been defeated because you didn't understand the rules. You removed the most powerful piece from the board. You sacrificed your only protection when you gave up your Queen. The Wolf was the only thing holding us back. Without her here, you will feel our true power at last. Prepare for the War of the Gods. I promise you it will be a short one!" Fenric said.

"No, the prophecy said that I would win the war. It said that I would start Ragnarok and bring about the downfall of Odin, and the universe would be remade," Loki protested.

"That is all true. You did start Ragnarok by killing the Wolf. Odin will be destroyed and so will you . . . by us! The universe will be remade . . . by us! You did win the war . . . for us! Who do you think created your precious prophecy in the first place, Trickster? It isn't our fault that you misinterpreted it to mean that it was all about you! Now, you will receive our reward for helping to rid us of our greatest enemy. You will be permitted to die a clean and merciful death," one of the Gods of Ragnarok said.

They all gathered around Loki and the Shadow then to destroy them as they continued to laugh. All of the Doctor and Rose's allies then finally made their appearance in the Toyroom along with the Shadow's allies. The Shadow had called off hostilities because he had realized that they would all have to unite now against a common enemy.

Now the two sets of enemies who had been fighting just minutes ago were ready to make a stand against the Elder Gods. The War of the Gods was about to begin. It wouldn't stop in the Toyroom though. Soon if it wasn't stopped, it would reach Asgard itself and then the entire universe.

This was a fact that Odin was even now being made aware of by the Norns. He was reeling from the shock of their words as they had told him, blow by blow, about the nightmare that had just occurred.

"Ragnarok has begun, All Father! All is lost! All is lost!" the Norns screamed at him in unison.

**Next: Ragnarok begins as the Toyroom is torn apart by the war between the Elder Gods, the Shadow's forces, and the Doctor's allies.**


	96. Chapter 96

CHAPTER 96

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

**This is Time Lord Prime. The Norns are going to narrate most of our story today. I will be back at the end to finish it off. Take it away, ladies.**

Gather around, all of you, and listen to the Norns tell the story of the beginning of the final battle. The Great Old Ones had finally moved to sweep all of the pieces from the board and claim their final victory. They now stood against the unlikely alliance of the Children of the Wolf and the evil ones whose actions had led to this final end of all things, the Trickster, Loki, and the demon that walked like a man who called himself the Shadow.

The Wolf's Children had only just had time to process her loss when the Old Ones had revealed themselves to them. Now they had to put their anger and grief aside for the moment in order to prevent the destruction of everything. They were already doomed to fail though. Only one could have prevented the end, and she was gone.

Yes, she was gone, but all was not lost. It was the end, but the moment had been prepared for. All that could have been done had already been done. Would you know more?

The opening battle of The End of All began then. Loki had started it by insuring the death of the Wolf, and so it was fitting that he also struck the first blow in the final war.

"This is what I think of you and your threats," Loki said with false bravado as he attempted to turn Fenric to stone.

Fenric laughed as he easily shrugged off the Trickster's attack, and he started to change Loki into a giant rat to the amusement of the other Old Ones.

"I believe that this form suits you much better than your old one," Fenric said with heartless laughter.

As Loki struggled to prevent himself from being completely transformed, the Shadow began to attack Fenric with blasts of dark energy. Fenric easily shrugged them off as though they were the stings of a gnat as he continued to concentrate on transforming Loki.

The Animus responded in Fenric's stead as he began to generate a bright light all around him. The light normally weakened others but for the Shadow the effect was much worse as bright light caused him incredible pain. The Shadow was quickly driven to his knees by the light, and now both he and Loki were simultaneously being overwhelmed by the Elder Gods.

It was now time for the Wolf's Children to act, as her first born daughter went on the attack first. Jenny increased the pull of gravity on the three Gods of Ragnarok to such an extent that she pushed them all through the floor of the Celestial Toyroom and held them trapped there. They could not even move a muscle to free themselves.

Seeing this, the Great Intelligence went on the attack in order to free his siblings as he used his telekinetic power to start ripping apart the Toyroom and throw huge pieces of it at Jenny. His attack was met not by Jenny, however, but by the third daughter, Sarah, who deflected everything that the Intelligence threw right back at him. She seemed to be oddly untouched by the effects of Time considering recent events. No one had time to stop and question this, however, because the Elder Gods had attacked so quickly.

Sarah was joined by her sister, Cassie, who had been temporarily released from the Shadow's control due to his attention being focused elsewhere. The two sisters quickly joined forces and with their combined power they managed to make the torn up pieces of the Toyroom into a temporary cage for the Great Intelligence.

The girl known as Ace then moved in for the attack as she decided that she was going to do battle with Fenric. She was in deep pain and could only think over and over again of how sick that she was of her life being ripped apart by him and his games. Now he had taken away her mentor and best friend! No more. She was going to avenge Rose and herself once and for all. She would no longer allow Fenric to take away the best parts of her life. It never occurred to young Ace that she had almost thought of Rose as filling another role in her life that was much different from that of a mentor. Any thoughts of that nature were now buried deep in sorrow and marked as wishful dreams that would now never come true.

Little did she know! The future had its own thoughts on the matter. Would you know more?

Ace waited until Fenric completed Loki's transformation into a giant rat, and then she encased the new Loki in a cage made of solid steel that she constructed out of air molecules. She then conjured up a piece of cheese for him and threw it in the cage with him.

"I think Fenric had the right idea for once. I'll come back for you later. Maybe I'll donate you to a zoo," Ace said coldly as she moved towards Fenric to attack him.

The rat Loki just glared at her with hatred, but was unable to say anything back in response for now. He devoted all of his energies into trying to return himself back to normal, but so far he had been unsuccessful. Fenric was proving to be too powerful for him at the moment.

Ace then confronted Fenric at last. The two were more even in terms of power now, but the girl was still nowhere near as skilled with her abilities as Fenric was with his. She was determined and resourceful though. That made her a formidable foe in battle.

"You're the one that was really behind all of this somehow. I know it. It's always you with your little games, isn't it? I'm going to put a stop to all of that. You're not going to hurt anyone else ever again," Ace said enraged.

"You have access to a lot of power now, and you know a few new tricks. That still won't help you against me. I know every trick in the book. I came up with most of them myself, and I mastered all of the rest," Fenric boasted with prideful arrogance.

"You're just full of it. I know one trick that you don't know because I invented it all by myself. Let me show it to you," Ace said with an evil smile.

"Oh, yes. Show me by all means. Let me see this wonderful new trick of yours so that I can commit it to memory after I incinerate you and have a story to amuse others with later on," Fenric said in an almost bored voice.

"You asked for it," Ace said with a look of determination on her face.

She held out her hand, and Fenric started to feel very, very strange all of a sudden. He felt like he was suddenly on fire all over, and he could feel every part of his body starting to expand and grow bigger and bigger. He looked at Ace in confusion. What was she doing to him? He wondered to himself.

He continued to expand further and further; and then when he felt like his body couldn't grow any bigger, he exploded! Every cell in his body exploded all at once and disintegrated not only Fenric but the Animus as well.

"Wicked!" Ace said with satisfaction.

The Shadow lay on the ground before her in a defeated and severely weakened state. Ace didn't even bother to speak to him. She just punched him in the face, and he fell unconscious on the floor.

"That's everyone but the Black Guardian and the Celestial Toymaker then. We've still got to find them," Donna Noble said as she decided to lead her friends since the Doctor and the Metacrisis were both too lost in their own sorrows to function at the moment.

"There's no need to find me, Donna Noble. I'm right here," the voice of the Black Guardian said.

Every one of them turned their heads to see the evil hateful voice coming out of Jenny's mouth. Jenny Tyler's two daughters looked at her in horror as they realized that their mother had now become possessed by the evil that had killed their grandmother.

Jenny Tyler was glowing with dark and corrupt power now as she started to attack the valiant heroes. They all saw now that in order to finally win this day that they might have to sacrifice the Wolf's daughter as well as the Wolf herself.

As the heroes had their attention distracted by this new battle, the bound Elder Gods freed themselves just as Fenric and the Animus restored their corporeal forms. The Celestial Toymaker finally showed his hand as well as he brought them all to him in a hidden area of the Toyroom that only he knew existed.

"You were all defeated by the Wolf's children and her student. If not for the distraction provided by the Black Guardian, they would have finished all of you in a more permanent manner," the Toymaker lectured them.

"Not really. We were merely testing them. They are quite formidable in their own right, but they do not have the necessary power it takes to defeat us permanently. They are not as powerful or as resourceful as she was. Will you join us then? Will you join with your brothers and finally take this dimension from these insignificant creatures that dare to call themselves sentient beings?" Fenric said.

The Toymaker nodded, and the Old Ones smiled at each other. This battle was far from over. It was just getting started. The Toymaker had just decided to join the others.

"Trap them all here. Let them fight with each other for all of eternity if they want to," Fenric ordered the Toymaker.

"Gladly. I could use the entertainment. My old playthings weren't providing me with much amusement anymore," the Toymaker said with an evil smile.

"Now that we know that the remaining Vortex users pose us no real threat, we can safely go out into the universe and claim it for ourselves at last. We need to destroy the only other possible threats to our power first. First we head for Asgard, and then we will go to Gallifrey and Skaro. Wipe all of them out, and then the rest of the universe will be helpless before us. This universe will be ours at last!" Fenric in triumph.

The Old Ones left the Toyroom then and headed for Asgard. They will be here shortly, and we already know that we are doomed to fall before them. Only one could save us from them, and she is gone.

Now the Elder Gods stand at Asgard's very doorstep, and the All Father gets ready to go to battle against them. He already knows that it is a battle that he is doomed to fall in. Fenric the wolf will soon devour him. We fear that this story will be our final one to tell as well as the final one for all of you to hear as well.

Soon, very soon, all must fall before the might of the Great Old Ones. Only one could have saved us. She is gone at the moment, but the moment has been prepared for.

Even as the enemy stands at our gates, we must still hold onto hope, my friends. As a very wise man once said, "As long as there's life, there's hope." We must hold onto that hope. The hope that says in our hearts that even though something is gone, that it can come back. If it can be remembered, it can come back.

That is why we are telling you this story now, Citizens of Asgard. We want you to think of one thing over and over again. Concentrate on one single word. Concentrate on it and maybe something that was lost, if it is remembered, can come back.

Say it, everyone. Say it as one.

**Now, it's my turn to finish the story. Thanks, ladies.**

They all whispered a name then. Every man, woman, and child of the planet of Asgard thought of the same name all at once. Their psychic energies were now all being harnessed for one single enormous effort.

A woman standing next to the Norns seemed to be drinking in the power being generated by their combined will. She smiled at the three sisters in gratitude. Perhaps the day wasn't lost yet. Perhaps her plan might work after all. She had failed to prevent the beginning of Ragnarok, but maybe she could still make sure that it ended well.

The strange onlooker watched as everyone around her all said the same name over and over again, "Rose."

**Next: The Elder Gods storm Asgard as the prophecy of Ragnarok is fulfilled. Meanwhile a Black Guardian possessed Jenny does battle against the others with none of them realizing that the Toymaker has no intentions of ever letting them go. Also just who is the mysterious woman with the Norns, and what is she up to?**


	97. Chapter 97

CHAPTER 97

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

The Elder Gods suddenly appeared on the planet Asgard ready to wipe out the Aesir once and for all. They were spotted at the gates of the capitol by Heimdall. He had stood ready for this moment for millennia, and now he sounded a warning call to everyone that the enemy was here at last.

Heimdall was the first to engage them after giving his warning. He was quickly destroyed by Fenric who turned him into a bug and squashed him beneath his heel.

Several of the Aesir warriors came forth from the city and began to fight as well, but the Elder Gods quickly mowed them down. They left nothing but death and destruction at the city's gates until there was no one left standing before them.

"Is this all that there is? Is there no one else who will stand before us to fight for this pitiful world? Come on and give us some kind of challenge. I'm already bored," Fenric said with a fake yawn.

He was answered with a hammer in his still open mouth! The hammer returned to the hand of its owner as Thor stood before them with rage on his face.

"I believe that woke you up, didn't it?" Thor said in a hate filled voice.

Fenric's teeth were all broken and so was his jaw so he couldn't respond at the moment. The Great Intelligence had to step in while Fenric began to heal himself.

"I have to say that I love your style. I've been looking for a way to shut him up since before your universe existed," the Great Intelligence joked which earned him a glare from Fenric.

"Your laudable attempt to silence Fenric will not save you, however," the Animus added.

"You will still have to die, Son of Odin. You will not be able to stand against all of us alone," the male god of the Gods of Ragnarok said.

"Who said I was alone?" Thor said with a crafty smile.

Thousands of warriors suddenly started pouring out of the city behind him ready to fight and quickly overwhelmed the Elder Gods. They soon found themselves buried underneath a sea of them.

"Can you fight an entire planet all at once?" Thor mocked as he laughed at the sight before him.

Suddenly the warriors were being violently flung in all directions by a massive explosion of energy. The Animus glowed with light as he drained the life force from several of them as they lay wounded on the ground.

"I can annihilate this world quite easily thank you very much. I will drain all of its power and add it to my own," the Animus promised.

The trees and animals of Asgard began to fall over dead as the Animus started to drain their life forces, and the waters of the planet began to evaporate and dry up in seconds. The Animus was destroying the entire planet's ecosystem in a matter of minutes.

Thor called forth massive lightning bolts from the sky and attacked the Animus with several of them at once. This created a massive explosion that rocked the entire area as if there had been an earthquake.

The Animus only laughed at him though as he emerged from the attack unscathed. He then began to drain Thor's life as well as the newly healed Fenric, the Great Intelligence, and the Gods of Ragnarok all attacked him at the same time with energy blasts.

It was all that Thor could do to keep from being destroyed by them. He managed to deflect their attacks with his hammer and keep them from reaching his body, but he was still growing weaker and weaker by the moment due to the Animus sapping his energy. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stand against them for long at this rate.

"Stand away from my son," Odin called out as he emerged from the city clad in battle armor and carrying a massive spear.

"Now the real fight begins. I've been waiting for this," Fenric said with a large smile.

Inside of the city, the Norns were observing all of this with growing fear in their hearts. They knew that it would only be a matter of time before the Old Ones entered the city itself.

"I almost have enough power now to bring Rose back. The psychic energy generated by your stories of Rose to the people of this world have temporarily increased my own powers to incredible levels. I should be able to find every little piece of her and bring her back together again no matter how far and wide her molecules have been spread throughout time and space by the Black Guardian. I just need a little more power and a little more time," the woman who used to be called Arkytior in the universe before this one said to the worried sisters.*

"You will have it thanks to the All Father but at what cost, Old One? What cost?" the Norns said in trepidation.

"I'm doing the best that I can. You don't understand. The Black Guardian scattered every part of her far and wide through all times and dimensions in the multi-verse so that no one could ever be able to do what I am attempting to do. It will take enormous power and effort to do this. There are very few beings who would even be capable of doing it much less accomplishing it. Just have patience, sisters. She will return, and I will transform her. She will be more powerful than ever," the Elder Goddess promised.

While Odin fought against the Elder Gods and the Arkytior from the previous universe planned to bring back Rose to help save Asgard, our heroes were locked in a struggle of their own with a Black Guardian possessed Jenny. The Celestial Toymaker laughed at all of them as he knew that none of them were going to be able to leave his world unless he willed it so this whole battle was pointless anyway.

Loki was still a giant rat, and the Shadow was still imprisoned in the cage made out of pieces of the Toyroom. They could do nothing to help the Black Guardian even if they wanted to.

Loki certainly didn't want to. He just wanted to go back and help Odin take down the Elder Gods. He still hated Odin with a passion, but now he hated the Old Ones even more for using him. He kept trying to override Fenric's power so that he could transform back to his original form, but so far he hadn't been able to. It seemed that he was going to be stuck as a rat forever at this rate.

The Black Guardian didn't seem to need anyone's help at this point anyway as no one had been able to touch him so far. He had more than held his own against all of the others including Ace, Sarah, and Rose Baker. Cassie had not been able to fight back against him because she was prevented from doing so thanks to the Shadow's influence on her. Donna Baker had Vortex power but refused to use it. No one knew why except for her sister.

"We've got to get out of here now and stop those cosmic dumbos from taking over our universe," Donna Noble said.

"Well if you have any ideas on how to do that, we're all listening. So far none of us has been able to touch him. No one could ever stop him but Rose and Cassie, and neither of them can help us now," Emmy said with sadness.

"I want to, but I can't. The Shadow put some kind of device in my mind when he captured me that makes me loyal to him and the Black Guardian. It won't let me attack either one of them. I'm sorry," Cassie said in a voice filled with sorrow.

"None of us blames you, sweetheart," Donna Noble reassured her.

"Why can't you help? What's your excuse? We need to get out of here and stop the destruction of the universe, and you're not even trying to help," Emmy shouted at Donna Baker.

"Leave her alone. You don't understand. She can't use her powers because she has a mental block that prevents her from accessing them. Something terrible happened to her as a child that caused her to never be able to use them. Just leave her alone!" Rose Baker said in a heartfelt plea in defense of her sister.

"I didn't know," Emmy said apologetically.

"We don't talk about it," Rose Baker said.

Donna Baker had been silent up until now in embarrassment. She didn't want to think about that day, and she certainly didn't want to talk about it. It had made her the quiet and sad introvert that she was today.

"It's okay, Aunt Emmy," Donna Baker said as she put her hand on Emmy's shoulder.

Emmy was shocked as she realized that the two of them must be close in her time even though she didn't know her at all here. Emmy smiled at her and patted her on the back. She could see the sadness in the other woman's eyes now and felt sorry that she had said anything.

Lilith looked at Emmy's actions with interest. Yet again Emmy seemed to be in the right but backed down. Lilith would certainly be furious in Emmy's place, but all that Donna Baker had to do was to tell her some sob story. Then Emmy backed down and stopped talking. She wondered if she would ever understand her friend's behavior.

For the first time, Lilith realized that she now thought of Emmy as a friend and was shocked at herself. Then she inwardly smiled as she knew that that was exactly what Emmy was to her now. She liked her even if she was a Time Lady. She even found herself feeling bad that Rose had died not because she actually cared about Rose but because she didn't like it that Emmy was in such pain because of it. She couldn't help but be afraid of these new feelings inside of her. What was she becoming?

Elizabeth was in the same boat as Cassie. She could do nothing to raise a finger against the Black Guardian and help her family because she too had had something implanted in her brain by the Shadow to control her. She just sat there hating herself for what she had done to her son by leading him into a trap.

She saw him lying on the ground in a coma and was enraged that she couldn't even go to him. The device in her head prevented her from doing anything that would help the Doctor in any way because he was the Shadow's enemy.

She began to be filled with despair because she couldn't even go check on her own son to see if he was alright. She was resolved to make this all up to him in some way if they all made it through this okay. She would also try to be closer to Emmy. She had never meant to make her feel unloved. She had been so distracted by the Shadow's manipulations of her mind that she hadn't paid much attention to anyone much less her once she had entered the TARDIS. She knew that she had a lot to make up to both of her children in the future if there was a future.

She also wanted to go back and finally get serious about her relationship with Wilf. She didn't want him to think that she had forgotten him because she certainly hadn't. She thought about him all of the time and felt sorry that the Shadow's manipulations had ever torn them apart. She had stayed on the TARDIS thanks to the Shadow despite really wanting to stay with Wilf and live with him. She resolved to fix things between her and him in the future as well. She had a lot that she wanted to fix with her life if she ever got the chance to do it.

The Doctor meanwhile lay on the ground stuck in a coma and unable to even dream. He had fallen into this state once Rose had died and had never awakened from it despite everyone's efforts to help him do so. He couldn't wake up. He would stay asleep forever if necessary in order to protect what he had stored inside of his mind. He would rather sleep for all eternity than ever live without her again. A life without Rose was no life at all.

The Metacrisis was still in shock at what he had been forced to do. He couldn't think or feel anything. He had killed the one person that he loved more than anyone else in the universe, and he couldn't bear it. He hated himself with a blinding passion now. All he could do was to lie there and hate himself more and more with each passing minute. He didn't want to live anymore and wished that he could just die.

"It will get better you know," River Song said to him.

He never responded, but he could still feel her sympathy for him even in this vegetative state. He knew that she was trying to help him, but he didn't care. She didn't understand what it was like. No one did.

"I've been where you are. I was forced to kill for others too. I know what that guilt does to you. It eats you up inside and makes you hate yourself. You blame yourself for not being strong enough to stop yourself. It's all rubbish. There was nothing that you could have done. You need to let go and stop blaming yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault just like it wasn't mine that the Silence brainwashed me into killing the Doctor, the man that I love just as much as you loved Rose. You need to stop this nonsense right now and help me to talk some sense into that man. He's been in a coma since Rose died. No one can bring him out of it," River demanded.

The Metacrisis snapped out of his shock then and embraced her with tears coming down his cheeks. He held her tightly as sobs wracked his body.

"I didn't want to do it. I didn't want her to die. I loved her!" the Metacrisis said.

"I know. It's okay. It wasn't your fault. Let it go. I know that she wouldn't blame you or want you to beat yourself up like this. You have to snap out of it, Donald. We need you now to get out of this. I need you," River said to him.

She was surprised at her last statement and was glad that Donald hadn't seemed to notice it. She wasn't sure why she had said that. Maybe she had just meant that she needed him to help her wake the Doctor up. Yes, that must be it.

Amy watched her daughter with a smile. She had heard that little faux pas she had just made. Good for her. She hoped that River at least got one Doctor. Why not Donald?

Amy looked at Rory then and resolved to finally resolve the question of whether or not they should link or not as soon as all of this was over with. She was going to find Leela and talk to her about this. She had to know what would happen to a human if they linked to a Time Lord. Leela had seemed alright, but she had to know for sure.

She wished that she had someone else to ask about it, but the only other person that she knew that she could ask was now lost in time. Robin had linked to Lily, but he was trapped somewhere in the past now thanks to the Monk. She couldn't ask Lily either because she was trapped in her memories of him. That didn't bode well for such a link, did it? Amy thought to herself.

She was willing to take such a risk to herself but not to Rory. She had to make sure of what they were doing before she would feel right in asking him to enter into it with her. She planned on going to see Leela as soon as this whole mess had been solved. At least, she hoped that it would be solved.

Sarah kept trying to defeat the Black Guardian or to find some way to take him out of her sister, but nothing seemed to help not even with Ace and Rose Baker helping her. She still had a glimmer of hope left though.

Things must work out somehow, or she would have faded away by now because she hadn't been born yet. Somehow her mother must come back. She had to. It was the only reason that she had left to fight for. It was the one hope that she could still cling to in this nightmare that she had found herself in.

"Jenny, fight it. We have to save Mum. She can come back. I know that she can because I'm still here," Sarah implored her sister.

"Your mother is long gone. I've made sure of that, little Sarah. You will fade away soon and be forgotten. Time just hasn't caught up to you yet. You know I don't think that anyone will really care anyway. Who would miss someone as pathetic as you?" the Black Guardian said cruelly.

Sarah started to break down then as her last hopes were now being dashed, but her thoughts of self-pity were soon abandoned as her sister came through for her once again just like she always did. The Black Guardian began to scream, and he stopped fighting for a moment as he thrashed about in pain.

Everyone stopped fighting then and watched in amazement as another Jenny broke away from the one possessed by the Black Guardian. The new Jenny then punched the other one in the jaw as she said, "I would miss her, you rotten piece of filth!"

"What? How in the world did you do that?" Sarah asked.

"I separated my good side from my bad side. The Black Guardian entered me because he used my despair and anger over what happened to Mum against me. He latched onto that, but now I've managed to outsmart him. This version of me is so pure that there's nothing for him to attach to," Jenny said with a proud grin.

"You never cease to surprise me," Sarah said as she hugged Jenny tightly.

"It will not work. Nothing will stop me. Nothing and no one!" the Black Guardian said as he started to attack the new Jenny.

Jenny started to generate a blinding white light in her right hand, and then laid it on her other self's head. The light seemed to be brighter than it had ever been before due to the pureness of her current self. It was also much more effective. The Black Guardian screamed as Jenny began to purge him from her other self's mind.

"Just call me no one," Jenny said with a smile.

Meanwhile back on Asgard, Odin fell to the ground a broken man. He had put up an incredible fight, but it had all been for nothing. The Old Ones had easily dismantled him and Thor, who had tried to help him. Both of the Aesir now lay broken and dying on the ground before Fenric. Fenric then prepared to kill the All Father once and for all as his hand glowed with energy.

"Say good bye, Odin. I've wanted to do this for millennia, and I would have if not for the Doctor binding me all of those centuries ago. Now nothing will stop me. There is no one left who could. They're all either dead or trapped. You will fall, and then your planet will be turned into dust!" Fenric said as he prepared to destroy Odin with one final blast.

Fenric then let loose with one massive burst of energy that would finally disintegrate the ancient Aesir king once and for all. Or it would have if it had ever made contact with him.

The attack was absorbed by a force field made of golden energy that sprang up around the fallen warrior. Fenric's eyes widened as he knew where this force field had come from.

Standing before him was Rose Tyler. The sight of her took him back because there was something different about her. Her eyes were filled with so much anger and sorrow. She was not the same as before he could already tell that.

"Your sister says hello!" this new Rose said as she began to move closer to him.

"That little busybody! She's always trying to interfere in my plans," Fenric said in anger.

"You're not going to have to worry about that anymore," the new Rose said.

A golden burst of energy poured from her hand, and Fenric dissolved into dust instantly with a massive scream that could be heard for miles around. The new Rose then turned to look at the other Old Ones with glowing anger filled eyes.

"Who's next?" she asked.

"What are you? You're not the same as before," the Animus said in fear.

"You're right. I'm not. Rose Tyler is still dead. My name is Arkytior. I am the Bad Wolf," Arkytior said ominously.

She began to advance upon the Old Ones then with a wicked gleam in her eyes and a smile on her face. The Elder Gods backed away in fear as they realized that this was an entirely different and much more dangerous woman before them. The Bad Wolf had finally been completely let out of her human cage at long last!

***See the first few chapters of The Adventures of Rose Tyler for the story of the Arkytior of the previous universe.**

**Next: Arkytior's back but Rose Tyler isn't. What happened to her? Also Jenny vs. the Black Guardian and Arkytior vs. the Elder Gods. **


	98. Chapter 98

CHAPTER 98

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

Arkytior continued to advance towards the remaining Elder Gods with a look of pure joy on her face at the thought of ridding the universe of them once and for all. The Old Ones started to leave but found that they couldn't. Somehow she was preventing them for doing so.

"Trying to leave so soon? That just won't do. It won't do at all," Arkytior said with an even wider grin on her face.

"How are you doing this?" the Animus asked in a shaky voice.

"I decided that you weren't going so you're not. It's as simple as that," Arkytior said.

"Reality manipulation on that scale is beyond your abilities," the Great Intelligence said.

"It was beyond Rose's abilities but not beyond mine. I'm much more powerful than she was because I've been given the powers of an Elder God in addition to those of the Bad Wolf. I'm more powerful than all of you now," Arkytior said.

"Are you more powerful than all of us combined?" the older female member of the Gods of Ragnarok asked.

All of the five Old Ones then attacked her at once as they hurled multiple blasts of energy at her. In addition to the normal already immense power levels of the Old Ones, the Animus was draining the entire planet of Asgard of as much energy as he could and hurling it at Arkytior as well. Enough raw power to annihilate half a galaxy was being directed at Arkytior. The glow from all of that energy being given off at once was so intense that no one could see anything for several moments afterward. Then when the glow faded nothing was there but a massive crater.

The Old Ones stood smiling and laughing now. Nothing could have survived such an attack. Their enemy was finished. The last hope of Asgard was gone at last.

The younger female member of the Gods of Ragnarok walked up to Odin now and put a glowing hand on his head. She smiled as she prepared to annihilate him once and for all.

"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" she asked with a giggle.

She never received an answer to that question because she was annihilated by a massive burst of golden energy that immediately incinerated her and turned her form into blackened ashes. The ashes were then dispersed by the wind, and they were quickly gone as if they were never there at all.

Arkytior stood before the remaining Elder Gods with a look of triumph on her face. She rapidly walked towards them as her body began to glow more and more. She was preparing for her final attack now.

The Old Ones began to run now as they knew that they were all going to die soon. It didn't matter what they did though. Whether they fought back, ran, or tried to talk their way out of it their fates would all be the same.

The Animus just kept fighting with every ounce of power that he had, but none of it had any effect on Arkytior. She finally got close enough to touch the Animus for just a second, and he dissolved into a puddle of goo on the ground. The goo was absorbed into the planet, and the almost dead world immediately sprang back to life as its energy was returned with the Old One's death.

"Now that's what I call recycling," Arkytior said with a dark smile on her face.

Arkytior then destroyed the Great Intelligence as he ran from her. She actually laughed as he dissolved into atoms at her feet. She was enjoying this.

The remaining two members of the Gods of Ragnarok now stood alone against her, and they quivered with fear for the first time in their very long lives. They knew now that they couldn't run far enough or fight hard enough to defeat her. They decided to appeal to her with words instead. Surely that would work.

"I beg of you to let us live or at least let her live. If there's any mercy left in your heart whatsoever, don't do this. We won't bother anyone ever again. Send us to a desolate world somewhere with no life just don't do this. We'll do anything that you want. Please have pity on us," the male member of the Gods of Ragnarok pleaded as he tried to shield the female member from harm.

"You must have me confused with someone else," Arkytior said in a voice totally devoid of emotion as she froze both of them together into a single solid block of ice.

Then she punched the ice with all of her strength, and it shattered into a million pieces that all quickly evaporated into water vapor upon contact with the heat of the planet. The two Gods of Ragnarok now no longer existed in any way, shape, or form; and neither did any of their fellow Elder Gods.

"Ragnarok has been cancelled!" Arkytior shouted to the large crowd that had been slowly been gathering to watch the fight up until now.

Instead of being grateful or joyous, the Aesir watching her all stood in silence and didn't dare move. They were all terrified that she might turn on them next.

"What's wrong with all of you? I just saved this whole planet," Arkytior asked in bewilderment.

"They're frightened of you. I can't imagine why," the other Arkytior from before the current universe said from behind her.

Arkytior whirled around at the sound of the other woman's voice with a murderous look in her eyes. Her hands started to glow with power now as she glared at this newcomer.

"Are you going to kill me too? Is that the kind of person that you are now?" the Old One asked her with a reproachful tone in her voice.

"No," Arkytior said as she stopped glowing. The Bad Wolf inside of her was gone for the moment, and she was just Arkytior again.

"What's happened to me? This never happened with Rose except when she let the Bad Wolf take complete control. Why can't I control it like she did?" Arkytior asked in despair.

"It won't work for you because you're a Time Lord. Time Lords just become vengeful gods with that much power at their command. You need your human self in order to successfully keep the darkness in the Bad Wolf at bay. You must become Rose again, or you'll just get worse and worse every time that you summon the Bad Wolf. Soon she will control you completely, and your mind will disappear inside of hers forever," the Elder Goddess warned.

"Where is she? Why didn't you bring her back too?" Arkytior asked.

"I couldn't find her essence anywhere. I tried, but I couldn't. It was like she was being hidden by someone or something. It was as if someone wanted to protect her from harm. I had no choice but to bring you back as you are now because the whole planet was about to be destroyed. I only hope that I haven't created an even worse menace than the one that you just so ruthlessly eliminated," the Great Old One said.

"I need Rose back. I'm broken. I feel incomplete without her," Arkytior admitted.

"I think that I know where she is, but there is great danger there. You will have to confront the Black Guardian, and that will force you to have to submit to the will of the Bad Wolf once again. Are you prepared to do that?" the other Arkytior asked.

"Yes. I must in order to be who I was. The universe needs her, and so do I," Arkytior said.

"You need to go back to the Celestial Toyroom then. I think that we should go back together so that I can keep you out of trouble, don't you? Oh, and call me Ishtar from now on. I used to be called that once a long time ago so I'll just take that old name back out of mothballs and use it once more. It's much less confusing than having two Arkytiors running around, wouldn't you say?" the newly renamed Ishtar said with a warm smile.

The two women disappeared then as they teleported to the Toyroom. Arkytior was terrified of what might happen once they reached there, but she steeled herself to face whatever came her way next regardless of her fears. She had to be Rose again no matter what the risk.

Back in the Toyroom, Jenny finally drove the Black Guardian out of her other self after a long struggle. She smiled a big toothy grin at her victory, and then turned to her other darker self and started to absorb her back into her.

Only she never got the chance to because she was attacked from behind and knocked to the ground by a blast of dark energy. The Black Guardian had just found a new home inside of the body of Rose Baker.

"Surprise! Now it's time that I rid myself of you once and for all just like I did to your mother," the Black Guardian said as he prepared to kill a now unconscious and helpless Jenny.

He stopped then as he saw something that made his blood run cold. He began to shake in fear as he saw someone who should be dead suddenly appearing protectively in front of Jenny.

"The reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated," Arkytior said.

"No. This isn't possible. I destroyed you. I made sure that no one in this universe could ever put you back together again this time," the Black Guardian protested.

"Then it's a good thing that I'm not from this universe then," Ishtar said as she suddenly appeared standing next to Arkytior.

"I should have known that you would try something like this. So you sacrificed your fellow Elder Gods to your favorite pet, did you? I can feel that they're all dead now," the Black Guardian said.

"I didn't plan on that happening, but it just worked out that way. This is a whole new ball game for all of us. Trust me when I say that you really don't want my friend here to call on the Bad Wolf. I really am afraid of what she might do next if that happens," Ishtar said with just a touch of fear in her voice.

"I destroyed her once before, and I can do so again," the Black Guardian said in an arrogant voice.

"Don't do this. Please!" Arkytior said in terror.

"You should fear me. I am your doom. In fact, not just me but also my friends," the Black Guardian said with a smirk.

Loki, now back to his normal self again with the death of Fenric, and the Shadow were now free once again; and they, along with the Black Guardian, all attacked Arkytior at once. Three beams of dark energy all converged together in an attempt to destroy her. It was already too late, however. The Bad Wolf had now reemerged and with one hand she deflected their attacks back on all three of them at once.

She made a simple gesture then, and all three of her attackers were flung several feet away from her at once and came crashing down to the floor with such an impact that they made huge cracks in the floor of the Toyroom. Donna Baker cried out in fear for her sister, whose body the Black Guardian was currently using, as The Bad Wolf advanced towards her with a murderous look in her eyes.

"No, leave her alone. None of this is her fault. She didn't ask to be possessed," Donna Baker pleaded.

"Sacrifices must be made," The Bad Wolf said coldly.

"No!" Donna Baker screamed as she started to glow just a little. No one noticed this though in all of the excitement of the moment not even her.

The Bad Wolf made her way to the Black Guardian in Rose Baker's body and stood before him ready to incinerate both him and the innocent woman that he inhabited at the same time. Deep inside, Arkytior screamed at the Bad Wolf to stop; but it wouldn't listen. The enemy had to be destroyed. He had to pay for what he had done to her. If the innocent had to die in order to exact justice, then so be it.

The Bad Wolf prepared to destroy the Black Guardian once and for all when a voice from across the room shouted, "Stop! You're not going to put my granddaughter's blood on my hands."

The Doctor was finally awake, but he wasn't in the driver's seat. Rose Tyler was in control now. The Doctor had absorbed her consciousness into his mind in an attempt to save her when her body was destroyed. He had then shut his mind down in order to make sure that she would be undetected by the Black Guardian. He had been determined to keep at least part of her alive.

Rose now stood defiantly in front of the Bad Wolf. She had been reawakened by the Wolf's presence, and she was now ready to fight it if necessary even though she had no powers whatsoever. All that she had was the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and her own stubbornness. She might well die for good in the next few minutes, but she wasn't going to let the Bad Wolf become a cold blooded killer, especially of one of her family members, without a fight.

"You're going to have to go through me first if you want to hurt little Rose," Rose said.

"I look forward to it. You've been in my way for far too long. It'll be a pleasure to destroy you for good this time," the Bad Wolf said with a snarl.

**Next: Rose Tyler vs. the Bad Wolf. Bet you never thought that you'd see that fight!**


	99. Chapter 99

CHAPTER 99

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

"I've been waiting for this for a long time too, you know," Rose said as she adjusted the settings on the sonic screwdriver.

She pointed the screwdriver at the Bad Wolf and activated it. The Bad Wolf screamed as she could suddenly feel herself losing power. Somehow, she was losing her connection to the Vortex.

"I always warned the Doctor that someday I might turn bad thanks to your influence over me, and he might have to deal with me. He never even wanted to think about it though. He's sweet that way. I thought about it though, and I prepared for it. I had a special setting put in his sonic screwdriver just in case such a day ever came, and now I'm using it at last. This one was designed specifically by me to disrupt the connection between me and the Vortex and to finally sever it altogether!" Rose shouted.

The Bad Wolf screamed in pain as she unleashed a golden blast of energy in Rose's direction in order to stop her. She could feel herself being trapped in the Vortex as her link to Arkytior was being cut. All that she could think of was that she had to kill Rose and stop her from trapping her there forever before it was too late.

Rose had already thought of that though. She was way ahead of the Bad Wolf. The Bad Wolf's attack was absorbed by a force field that sprang up around Rose seconds before it would have reached her.

"Don't think that I didn't plan for that either. I set it up so that the sonic would protect the Doctor from all of my attacks. I couldn't just let him be incinerated while he was trying to stop me, could I?" Rose said with a crafty smile.

"I'll destroy you! You won't win. I won't let you," the Bad Wolf screamed in defiance.

"There's only one way out of this. There's only one way that I will allow you to survive, Bad Wolf. You know what it is," Rose said.

"No! I won't go back to being in your shadow. I won't!" the Bad Wolf shouted.

"Take it or leave it," Rose said as she increased the power to her attack.

"I . . . will . . . leave it!" the Bad Wolf said as she teleported away with one last feat of strength.

"Good. I thought that she'd never leave. Now give me that sonic screwdriver so that I can use it on her myself," the Black Guardian said as he unexpectedly blasted Rose's hand and sent the screwdriver flying out of it.

The screwdriver landed on the floor several feet away from Rose, and the Guardian used telekinesis to quickly move it into his own hand. The Bad Wolf reappeared behind him with a huge grin now as if she knew something that he didn't.

"Now I have the upper hand," the Black Guardian boasted as he pointed the sonic at her.

He pushed the button and nothing happened. He tried it again and nothing happened. He cursed and just kept trying to use the screwdriver, but it would not work.

"Those particular settings are isomorphic. I know Rose so well. She made it so that they could only be activated by the Doctor or herself. She didn't want the key to destroying her to fall into the wrong hands like yours," the Bad Wolf said with a huge laugh.

The Black Guardian looked at the screwdriver in horror as it suddenly dawned on him that she was right. He also realized that he had just taken the screwdriver away from the only person who could have helped save his life.

"You idiot!" Rose shouted at him as she saw that he realized what he had done now.

The Bad Wolf then started to attack him with renewed vigor, and he fell to the ground in pain as Vortex energy crackled over every part of his body. Only it wasn't really his body. It was Rose Baker's. She was in just as much pain as he was. Even more so because she had been forced to watch as he made her do whatever he wanted including attacking her family.

Donna Baker was shaking in anger now as she watched her sister being attacked right in front of her, and there was nothing that she could do about it. She hadn't been able to use her powers since she was a little girl. She had a mental block preventing her from using them ever since she was kidnapped by the Trickster when she was five years old.

The Trickster found out that she would potentially have more power than anyone else in her family when she was older and had kidnapped her to raise her as his own. He had wanted to use her to advance the cause of chaos in the universe.

It all went horribly wrong when the Trickster tried to make her kill her mother, Jenny. He had used his own powers to warp and manipulate her mind so that she would be more like him. When he had ordered her to kill Jenny though, the mental conditioning broke; and she turned on the Trickster instead. She killed the Trickster with a massive burst of energy.

She was only five though and was unprepared for the guilt that came immediately afterward. She knew that the Trickster was evil and had been trying to make her kill her own mother, but she had still taken a life. The guilt and the sorrow over that made her mind shut down for a while. She had managed to come back from it, but she was never the same afterward.

She became an introvert and didn't associate with others much. She only really felt comfortable around her parents and her sisters. The most important change though was that she could never use her powers again. She had blocked them somehow because she never wanted to be the cause of anyone else's death ever again. She had never been able to use them since.

Until today that is when she glowed for a brief time unnoticed even by herself.

"Leave her alone!" Donna Baker shouted at the Bad Wolf.

The Black Guardian left Rose Baker's body then as he knew that if he stayed any longer that he would be destroyed along with her. The Bad Wolf continued to attack her even when she felt the Guardian leave, however.

"She's not possessed anymore. Stop it!" Donna Baker pleaded.

"All potential bodies for the Black Guardian are threats and must be neutralized," the Bad Wolf said.

She then shoved Donna Baker into a wall of the Toyroom with a telekinetic push, and it collapsed in on her in a pile of rubble. Jenny screamed as she woke up just in time to see one of her daughters being buried under rubble and the other being violently attacked by the Bad Wolf. Rose had had enough of this, and she ran to grab the sonic screwdriver where it lay nearby.

While all of this was happening, the Bad Wolf was totally taken by surprise by what happened next. She crumpled to the ground when she was shot from behind by a sonic blaster.

"Hello, Wolf! This body has no real power to speak of but it is immortal, and it has a very big gun," the Black Guardian said from inside of Captain Jack Harkness' body.

The Bad Wolf's response was to start to incinerate him with a gesture, and he screamed as Jack's body started to fall apart.

"His body is immortal, yes. However, it takes him a while for him to regenerate himself. I should know. I made him what he is," the Bad Wolf said as Jack's body continued to dissolve in front of her.

"Wrong! I made him into what he is. I'd love to blame it all on you, but I can't. I brought him back because I didn't want him to die. My desire to protect him condemned him to an eternal life of torment. That's all on me not you. Still at least I did what I did out of love, and I'll take mistakes made out of love to your brand of mindless vengeance any day. You and me are going back together again, Bad Wolf. Right now!" Rose shouted as she held out the sonic screwdriver toward the Bad Wolf that she had managed to grab again thanks to the Guardian's distraction.

She activated the sonic screwdriver, and the Bad Wolf screamed in pain once again. This time though it wasn't from having herself cut off from the Vortex. This pain was from something else. Rose Tyler was trying something else on her this time; and whatever it was, it hurt worse than anything that she had ever experienced since the day that she had been born when a young Arkytior looked into the Untempered Schism.

As the Wolf was preoccupied by Rose's attack, the Black Guardian hopped away from Jack's dead but slowly regenerating body and back into Rose Baker's. He then joined with the Shadow and Loki on an attack on the Bad Wolf. He was determined to destroy her once and for all right now while she was otherwise distracted.

The three of them attacked the Bad Wolf all at once with multiple bombardments of energy as she stood helpless before them and holding her hands to her head in agony as a result of Rose's attack. There was a massive explosion as the three of them poured everything that they had into their attack out of fear of what would happen if they didn't finish her right now while they still had the chance.

"Die! Why don't you just die?" the Black Guardian screamed as a massive cloud of smoke and dust covered the Bad Wolf and blocked her from everyone's sight.

"Sorry! I don't feel like it today after all that I've gone through. In fact, I think we're all a little tired of death threats after what's happened lately. We're certainly all tired of you!" a voice said from inside of the cloud.

Golden energy erupted from the middle of the smoke and dust and sent the Black Guardian and his two allies flying across the Toyroom. Jack was covered with golden energy and was instantly healed and so was Donna Baker from where she lay inside of the broken wall. After seeing this, Jenny and Sarah both looked toward the smoke with a growing smile on their faces.

"Mum?" Both women said with hope in their hearts.

Rose Tyler emerged from the cloud with one of her trademarked face wide grins as she said, "Yeah, what's left of me. It's been a really hard day on me what with me being dead and all.

"How did you get back inside of your body?" Jenny asked.

"I installed another setting on the sonic that would pull the Black Guardian out of me if he ever attacked my mind again. I just decided to reverse the polarity on that setting and see what happened. Luckily, it pushed me and the Bad Wolf back together again," Rose explained.

"You've made my job all the easier then, Rose Tyler. Now that you're back together with the Bad Wolf again, it makes it all that much easier to kill both of you all over again. In fact, I think that I'm going to enjoy it better the second time around," the Black Guardian said with a grin as he approached her with his hands glowing with dark energy again.

He didn't seem to notice the smile on Rose's face as she confronted him. It felt so good to be alive again! she thought to herself. It was going to feel even better finally wiping that ever present smile off of the Guardian's face!

**Next: The final showdown between Rose Tyler and the Black Guardian as we reach Chapter 100. The new status quo for the entire Guardian Who Universe is set up in the next chapter as War of the Guardians finally ends. Don't worry though. The story doesn't end with it. It will continue in Chapter 1 of the sequel story to War of the Guardians that will be called It's Better With Two. This story will focus more on the relationship between Rose and the Doctor, and there will be much less if any big cosmic storylines involved in it for a while. It will be a whole new direction for both of them.**


	100. Chapter 100

CHAPTER 100

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, follows, and story alerts!**

Rose Tyler was feeling almost giddy now as she finally faced off against the Black Guardian. This was it. This was the final battle in which she would finally end all of the misery that he had brought to her and to those that she loved, and she was going to make him pay for all of it at long last. She was going to make sure that the Guardian, the Shadow, Loki, and the Toymaker didn't get away with anything.

"Why do you smile, Rose? Do you not yet comprehend that I'm going to kill you again just as easily as I did before? Are you that simple minded, or are you that dense?" the Black Guardian asked.

"I think that you're the one who's dense if you don't realize that I've changed, Guardian. What is your real name anyway? Do you even have one? I need to know what to call you when I tell this story to my grandchildren in the future. I'd rather not have to give them a big mouthful like 'the Black Guardian' all of the time. Can't I just call you Fred or Jeff? How about Bill? I like that. Do you like that, Bill?" Rose asked with a chuckle.

"I am going to kill you!" the Black Guardian threatened with growing rage.

"You already did that, Bill. Only it didn't take! I'm still here, and now I'm more powerful than ever. Don't you understand that yet? I'm more than a Time Lord or the Bad Wolf now. Much more," Rose said with anger now in her face and in her voice.

The Black Guardian attacked her now with yet another burst of pure energy, but she laughed at him as she deflected it right back at him. He gritted his teeth in pain as he was bombarded with his own energy.

He attacked her again, and this time put up a shield around himself so that she couldn't do that same trick again. This time Rose smiled as she changed the Guardian's energy from one form into another one. A song could be heard playing in the background now as if a radio had been turned on.

"Where is that singing coming from?" the Black Guardian asked perplexed.

"I took your energy and converted it into sound waves. I then made the sound waves into a recreation from memory of one of my favorite songs. The singer sounds good, doesn't she? She's my favorite. She looks remarkably like me too from what I've been told," Rose said with a knowing grin as she danced along a little to the music.

"I believe that dying has damaged your brain," the Guardian said as he watched her dance around in front of him.

"No, it's just made me appreciate life more, and it's made me understand just how small and petty people like you really are even if they do have great power. Don't you know just how inconsequential you really are in the scheme of things, Bill? You can destroy things, ruin lives, and tear people apart. That much is true. However, can you create something long lasting that will influence people for the better, can you save a life and through saving that life influence countless others in thousands even millions of ways that even you could never foresee or imagine, can you guide someone to their full potential and watch them grow and blossom under your tutelage in ways that surprise even someone who supposedly can see everything, and can you bring life into this universe and watch it go out and transform things for the better? Until you do these things and do something of real lasting importance and value, then you have no conception of what real power is. Until then, you're just a child. You're a whining infant who plays at being an adult. I'm tired of childish games, Bill. It's time that I grew up and took a step out into that bigger, wider universe that I know exists and see what's out there. In other words, I've grown beyond you," Rose said with the wisdom of herself, Arkytior, and the Bad Wolf combined.

"You are the child if you truly believe that you can brush me aside so easily. I will not be ignored. I destroyed you once, and I will do so again," the Black Guardian said as he attacked Rose yet again.

"You're just not listening. I'm going to have to respond to you in the only language that you can understand," Rose said as she absorbed his attack with ease.

Rose transformed the Toyroom into a restaurant where the Toymaker, Loki, and the Shadow were serving chips to the now newly freed captives of the Toymaker. The captives looked like they weren't sure whether to laugh or be worried that this was another one of the Toymaker's tricks.

"Welcome to Rose's Diner. We serve nothing but chips, but they're the finest chips in the universe. I guarantee it," Rose said as she took a carton full of chips from a sneering Shadow and showed them to the Black Guardian.

"See. There's my face on the carton and my seal of approval," Rose said with a wink.

"Why do you toy with me this way?" the Guardian asked infuriated.

"It's the only language that you can understand, Bill. These games where I flaunt my power are the only way that I can get through to you apparently," Rose said.

The Monk walked by cleaning the floors of the restaurant with a mop and glared at Rose as he did so. He wanted to crush her so very badly.

"You missed a spot, Mortimus," Rose said with a grin.

"This is to show me your power, is it? Do you think that I will fear you now and give up? I do not fear you. I will fight you until the end," the Black Guardian said.

"I do want you to give up because you've already lost, Bill. It's over before you've even begun. There's no way that you can hurt me now," Rose said truthfully.

"Don't be so sure of that," the Black Guardian said mysteriously.

Then Rose Baker's body began to convulse and shake as she screamed in pain. The Black Guardian had started to kill her from within.

"I will destroy your granddaughter. I am going to cause massive organ failure in every one of her organs at once. Don't tell me that won't hurt you," the Guardian said with pure evil in his voice.

"No! Leave her alone!" Donna Baker said as she began to glow with power now.

Emmy looked at the girl in amazement. Donna's sister had told her that she couldn't use her powers after all. Now she was glowing just like Rose always did.

"Donna, no! You don't have to do this. Your sister is going to be okay," Rose said as she tried to reassure her granddaughter.

"Do what? This woman can't do anything to me. She has no powers at all. She stood by and did nothing while I used her sister's body. What is she going to do to me now? Nothing, that's what! She's just like her sister and you. She's nothing and no one!" the Black Guardian said laughing.

Donna Baker had finally had enough. This evil man was killing her older sister, and then he was mocking her sister and her grandmother while he did it. Rage filled the young woman like none that she had ever experienced before in her life.

She glowed with power now and plucked the essence of the Black Guardian out of her sister's body while simultaneously healing it from the injuries that the Guardian had given to it. She held the essence of the Guardian in her hand now in the form of a dark ball of energy. She was prepared to disintegrate the Guardian now just as she had watched him do to her grandmother earlier.

She hesitated though as she looked at the disapproving look on her grandmother's face and the fear and worry in her sister's eyes. She took a deep breath and calmed down.

"What should we do with him?" Donna Baker finally asked.

Rose Tyler smiled with pride at her granddaughter as she said, "Leave that to me. Let me have him."

Donna Baker transferred the Guardian's dark essence to her grandmother's hand and then went to hug her sister tightly. Rose breathed out a sigh of relief as she now looked at the evil essence in her hand and tried to decide what to do with it.

I tried to warn you. I knew that there was a high probability that she was going to do that, but even I wasn't sure of what she was going to do to you next. Rose thought to the essence of the Black Guardian.

That little speech that you gave wasn't for my benefit. It was meant for your granddaughter to hear instead. You were trying to talk her out of killing me with all of that talk about my insignificance and how I really didn't matter in the scheme of things. The Black Guardian realized.

You got it right on the first try, Bill. You see this was a major turning point for her. I saw that as soon as I merged back together with the Bad Wolf. She could have permanently ruined her mind by killing you today and descended into madness, or she could have done the correct thing and just handed you to me. I'm so glad that she worked through her anger and didn't succumb to it. Her mental blocks on her power are gone now, and she'll gradually get over her past as time goes by. You've begun to make her heal. Out of your evil now will come something good. Now do you understand what I meant about you? Rose said in his mind.

I was but a pawn to you. You used me for your own ends. The Black Guardian realized.

Not me. The Web of Time unfolded all on its own, and you played your role in it according to your nature. I just made sure that I guided my granddaughter away from a fate worse than death. That was all that I did. So what do I do with you, hmmm? Rose mused in his mind.

I don't care what you do. I'll still come back and try to destroy you again and again. Nothing short of death will stop me. The Black Guardian promised her inside of her mind.

I believe that you're right. Rose thought with a mental sigh.

Rose, I don't think that it's as bad as all of that. I have an idea of what to do with him that I think that you might like. I have something in mind for both him and the Shadow. Loki and the Monk are wanted by Asgard and Gallifrey respectively, or I'd take them too. Ishtar said in Rose's mind.

What do you have planned for me? The Black Guardian thought in fear.

You'll find out. Ishtar thought back.

No. You can't treat me like this. I am the Black Guardian! He thought to her.

Ishtar just laughed at him, but she said nothing.

The Elder Goddess took the Black Guardian's essence out of Rose's hand. She then began to advance on the Shadow. The Shadow hadn't heard what the others had been talking about mentally, but he had an idea that it had something to do with him.

The Shadow started to run then. He was surprised that Rose didn't do anything to stop him. Rose knew though that she didn't have to. Someone else was already ready to do that for her.

"Going somewhere?" Oswin asked as she suddenly appeared in front of the Shadow.

"Get out of my way, insect!" the Shadow shouted as he blasted a massive amount of energy at her.

Oswin quickly time jumped out of the way of his attack and reappeared behind him. She unleashed twin blasts from her gauntlets at full strength right into his back. The Shadow was taken completely by surprise, and he fell over in pain. Oswin then time jumped in front of him and punched him in the jaw as hard as she could.

He reeled from her rapid attacks, but he wasn't about to give up yet. He wasn't about to find out what fate that the strange woman helping Rose had in store for him. He was getting out of there.

Oswin appeared in front of him yet again and blasted him right in the face with both gauntlets at full strength yet again. Then she time jumped and reappeared to the side of him before he could even move and punched him in the solar plexus. She then quickly time jumped again and to the other side of him and punched him right in the nose. She quickly time jumped away again as he roared in pain and feebly tried to fight back against her.

"Still stay, you jack rabbit! Fight me hand to hand!" the Shadow said as he reeled from side to side from her attacks. He had already been weakened heavily from the attack of the Animus so he was on his last legs by this point.

That was when Oswin reappeared right in front of him and said, "Okay. Here I am."

The Shadow tried to hit her, but she easily side stepped his weak attempt at an attack; and then she punched him in the other side of his jaw from where she had hit him before with a good right hook and laid him out cold on the floor.

"I told you that I'd be the one to take you down," Oswin said.

Ishtar then touched the Shadow, and she suddenly disappeared with him and the essence of the Black Guardian.

"Where is she taking them?" Oswin asked with concern. She didn't want him to be able to come back and bother anyone ever again.

"Don't worry. I know exactly what she's up to, and I know that she won't let them go or get away from her," Rose reassured her.

"How do you know that though? Are you sure that you can trust her?" Oswin asked.

"Do you trust me?" Rose asked her point blank.

"Yes, you know that I do. You made me human again, and you've done nothing but help me ever since we met without a thought for yourself. You've been like a sister to me," Oswin said.

Rose smiled at that compliment as she said, "Then you can trust her as well. She is me. Or at least she's a version of me from the universe before this one anyway. I've come to know her well enough to know that she thinks and acts a lot like I do. You can trust her, Oswin. Believe me."

"I do then," Oswin said without hesitation.

"So is everything over then?" Sarah asked as she came walking up to her mother.

"Almost. I just have a few loose ends to clear up first," Rose said.

"What about Cassie and Grandma Elizabeth? They still have some kind of devices in their brains that control them?" Sarah asked in concern.

Rose's eyes glowed for a moment, and then she said, "They're gone now."

Now free from the mind control device that had been keeping her from checking on her son, Elizabeth came running up to the Doctor and said, "I'm so sorry. It wasn't me. I didn't want to do what I did, but I was forced to by this device that the Shadow put inside my head. Are you alright?"

The Doctor was still a little woozy from all of the trauma and stress that he had been through lately due to being kidnapped plus the fact that Rose had taken over his body for a while albeit with his consent. All of this left him feeling a little out of it, but he still gave his mother a smile to reassure her that he was okay.

"I don't hold anything against you, Mother. I know that it wasn't your fault. I willingly followed you into that trap because I wanted to make sure that you were okay," the Doctor said.

The two of them hugged each other tightly then as Elizabeth kept apologizing to her son for what had happened. Then she saw Emmy and grabbed her arm as she dragged her into the hug as well. Emmy grimaced at first and looked like she wanted to pull away, but then after a while she began to hug her mother back with a big smile on her face.

Lilith felt happiness as she saw Emmy get some well-deserved attention at last from her mother and brother. It was very strange for her. She had never had empathy for anyone else before in her life, but now she was feeling such joy and happiness for her friend. She was glad that she wasn't feeling alone anymore. Then her smile fell as she realized that other than Emmy that she was still alone herself.

Lilith felt a hand on her shoulder and turned in surprise to see Rose standing there. Rose was smiling at her, and Lilith wondered what she wanted. She hoped that she wasn't going on a one-way trip to wherever the other blonde woman had taken the Black Guardian and the Shadow off to.

Rose knew what she was thinking without even having to read her thoughts as she said, "No need to worry, Lilith. I'm not going to do anything to you. Emmy would kill me if I did. She believes that you're capable of being so much more than you have been up until now. So do I. I believe that you're capable of change. Do you think that you are?"

"I don't know. I do feel myself becoming someone else already. I'm not the same person that I used to be. I know that for certain. I think that I am already changing, and I would like to continue to change even more. I want to be the kind of friend that Emmy deserves," Lilith said with emotion in her voice.

"I want you to be too. Join us, Lilith. I want you to come with me, the Doctor, and Emmy on the TARDIS," Rose offered.

"You would do that after the things that I did?" Lilith asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I believe in giving second chances. I want you to come with us and try to help others to make up for all of the things that you've done. Will you do that?" Rose asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"Yes. I will. I'll do my best," Lilith agreed with a mixture of eagerness and trepidation on her face.

"Don't make me regret this, Lilith," Rose warned.

"I won't," Lilith said. She didn't think that she would be able to stand the look of disappointment on Emmy's face if she went back to her old ways.

Cassie meanwhile walked hesitantly up to Oswin from behind as she tried to work up the courage to talk to her. Oswin sensed someone behind her and turned around to see Cassie on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry, Auntie Oswin. I didn't want to attack you back on that other planet, but the Shadow made me do it against my will. I'm so glad that you made it through alright," Cassie said with sad eyes.

"It's okay, Cassie. I don't blame you at all. I know that you had nothing to do with it. I also know that you were holding back as much as you could. I know that you wouldn't hurt me," Oswin said in a soft voice as she embraced her.

Jenny was checking up on her two future daughters to make sure that they were okay.

"Are you two okay? You've been through a lot here today," Jenny said with worry.

"We're fine, mum," Rose Baker responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me like that, Rosie. I saw both of you get put through a lot recently. I think that I have a right to see if you're alright or not," Jenny protested.

"We're both grown. You're treating us like we're little kids. You always do that," Rose Baker groaned.

"I wouldn't know since I barely know you, and this is the first time that I've ever seen Donna. If I do treat you that way in the future, then I'm sorry because your Gran does that to me; and I hate it too. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay," Jenny said.

"You apologized to me," Rose Baker said in astonishment.

"So?" Jenny asked.

"The future you would never apologize to either of us about anything. You're always right, and we're always wrong," Donna Baker piped in.

"Well, I'm sorry then. I must do that in order to keep you two in line. Are you always getting into trouble?" Jenny asked with a grin.

"Well. Yeah, I guess you could say that. Although neither of us are as bad as - ," Donna Baker started to say before a hand was clamped over her mouth by her sister.

Donna Baker glared at her sister as Jenny asked, "What did you do that for?"

"She was about to tell you our little sister's name that's why. You're not supposed to know that yet," Rose Baker said as she released her sister's mouth.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. It was an accident. You're so much like our future mom that I forgot that we haven't even been born yet," Donna Baker admitted.

"It's probably a name that I already had in mind anyway," Jenny said.

"No, it's not. She's named something that you haven't even thought of yet. There are events that are yet to happen that inspire you to name her that in the future. We don't need to mess around and make her get named something else. She would be really mad if that happened. She likes her name a lot. Trust me, you wouldn't want her to get mad," Rose Baker said.

Jenny laughed at her as she said, "I'll take your word for it. I hope that I get to meet this third daughter someday a few years early like I have the two of you. She sounds like she has quite a personality."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. I guess that we should go home now. Future You'll be worried about us. Oh, and mum?" Rose Baker said.

"Yes?" Jenny asked.

"Your dark self is gone. You're going to want to track her down. She's probably already up to something," Rose Baker warned.

"Oh, no! How did she get out of here? Is she dangerous?" Jenny asked in concern.

"No. She's not that bad. She's not really evil just kind of amoral. She does what she thinks is right and doesn't care what anyone else says about it. Let's just say that she'll be trouble for you in the future. See you later, Mum!" Rose Baker said as she got ready to go back to the future.

Donna Baker was about to leave too along with Rose when her mother put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Are you alright, Donna? I need to know. You've suddenly gotten your powers back, and you've obviously been through something terrible in your past. Are you doing okay?" Jenny asked.

"I'm fine, Mum. Future you will make sure of it; and if she due to some miracle doesn't, I've got two sisters to pick up the slack where she leaves off. I'm okay. I promise," Donna Baker said with a warm smile.

Then Donna surprised her sister by kissing Jenny on the cheek and hugging her tightly. She had never done that before in her life. She had never been that free with her emotions. Her sister seemed to have been truly see free at last, and she wondered what that meant for her. Her little sister was bad enough. She didn't want her middle sister to start getting all out of control as well.

Donna Baker seemed to sense what her older sister was thinking, and she turned around and winked at her as if to reassure her. The two sisters then went back to the future together and left Jenny to try to see if she could find out where her other self had gone to so quickly.

Rose was trying to find the other Jenny herself, who she had noticed was missing before anyone else did, when she saw the Metacrisis staring at her in sorrow. She knew that he was tearing himself up about what the Black Guardian made him do to her. She was surprised to see that River had her arm around him and was trying to console him. River usually never showed a softer side to anyone and certainly not in public.

"I don't blame you, Donald. It wasn't your fault. Besides, I'm okay now. I'm back and better than ever," Rose said with a cheerful grin on her face.

"That doesn't make me feel any better. I love you, Rose. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, and I killed you. Do you know what that feels like to be forced to kill someone that you love that much? It's like my heart was ripped out of me. I just wanted to die. If not for River talking me out of it, I think that I might have just finished myself off after I made sure that the Black Guardian had been dealt with," the Metacrisis Doctor admitted.

Rose was overcome with emotion then and put her arms around him as she said in a voice choked with emotion, "Don't you even think about it! I would never want you to do that. Ever! Do you hear me?"

"I know, Rose. I know. I won't I promise. I would never do that to you," the Metacrisis said.

"You'd better not. I'd bring you back to life again just to kill you if you ever did," Rose said with a small smile.

"Did you ever find Joan? I need to know if she's alright," the Metacrisis asked with worry.

"I have her in my TARDIS in a holding cell. She's still Sister Pestilence I'm afraid. Maybe we could help her to become normal again working together," Jenny said as she walked up to them.

"I'll do my best to help her, Donald. I promise," Rose said.

"I hope that she's still in there somewhere. I don't know what I'll do if she's not. I tried to save her, but I just couldn't. The Shadow was just too powerful for me. I tried to stop him, but I just . . . ," the Metacrisis said as his voice stopped working due to the overwhelming grief that he was feeling about what had happened to her.

"I'll do my best to help her too. We'll take good care of her, and you can visit her anytime that you want," Jenny said.

"We will," River said.

"We?" Rose asked in surprise.

"Donald has asked me to stay on with him for a while, and I decided that maybe that would be best. He doesn't need to be alone right now," River said as she looked at Rose with meaning.

Rose nodded and smiled appreciatively at her. River wanted to make sure that Donald didn't do anything stupid. Rose hadn't always gotten along with River in the past, but she knew that she could trust her to watch over her friend and make sure that he made it through this okay. Who better than River to understand how he felt? She had been forced to kill someone that she loved too after all.

Amy came up to them then after having heard what River had just said. Amy responded to this by saying, "Well, I'm glad to hear it, Melody. He's going to need someone to talk to and sort everything out with."

Amy's expression told River that she also thought that River wanted to stay with Donald for other more selfish reasons. She was totally off base, of course. Wasn't she?

"Rose, I just wanted to tell you that Rory and I are going to go talk to Leela. I need to ask her about bonding with a human and if it's dangerous to them or not. I have no idea where she's gone to though. I haven't seen her in a while now. Do you know?" Amy asked.

"No but Romana might. She's traveling with my mother right now," Rose said.

Rose motioned at Allison, and the young Time Lady hurried over to join them.

"Hello, I'm Rose's sister, Allison," Allison greeted everyone.

"Rose's sister?" the Metacrisis asked in confusion.

"It's a long story," Rose said.

"Maybe I can fill you in on the details about it sometime. Amy, you're welcome to visit Romana whenever you want. I'm sure that she'd love to see you again," Allison said.

"I need to see her as soon as possible. I need to know where Leela is so that I can ask her about what happened to her when she bonded with her husband, Andred. Romana is probably the only one who would know where to find her," Amy said.

"Okay. Then we can go and see her together then once we leave here," Allison agreed.

"Uh, I'd kind of be interested in seeing Romana myself. I'd like to talk to Leela too about the same topic," Jenny said.

"Really?" Rose asked with a big grin.

"Yeah, just in case I ever wanted to bond with someone who wasn't a Time Lord in the future sometime," Jenny said uncomfortably.

"Someone named Patrick maybe?" Rose asked.

"Maybe," Jenny replied with a reddening face.

"Jen, I already know who Rose and Donna were. I know who their father will be," Rose said.

"I can't keep any secrets from you, can I?" Jenny asked in frustration.

"No, you can't. Just you remember that!" Rose kidded her.

Jenny groaned as Rose hugged her to her side with one arm.

"I'll try not to treat you like a kid anymore if I can help it now that I know that you hate that so much," Rose said.

"Mum! Do I have any privacy?" Jenny asked in an anguished tone.

"No," Rose said simply.

"Privacy is a thing for other people. It doesn't exist when your mother is the Bad Wolf," Sarah said with a laugh.

"That's for sure. Mum will know everything that you're going to do even before you do it," Cassie added.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Rose asked.

All three sisters glared at her, and Rose just burst out laughing. It sounded like she had become just like both of her mothers in the future and that her daughters had become just like her. Karma was funny sometimes. Rose then hugged her three girls to her tightly as she tried very hard to convince them that she hadn't gone totally insane.

Rose still didn't know where Jenny's other half had gone to until she realized that Jack was missing. He had still been unconscious the last time that she had looked because of what the Bad Wolf had done to him even though Rose had healed him on her return. It seemed that the other Jenny had used Jack's Vortex Manipulator to leave and had taken him with her. She would have to find out if Jack was alright or not. She didn't think that even a dark Jenny would ever hurt Jack, but she needed to make sure.

Rose then sent the Metacrisis and River to the Metacrisis' TARDIS on Gallifrey. Rose had had it stored in the House of Lungbarrow for him. She knew that he would come back to get it one day. She had never lost faith that he would.

Cassie returned to the future after telling everyone goodbye and promising to visit more often. Jenny and Sarah returned to Jenny's TARDIS after arranging a time and place for Jenny and Amy to meet Allison. Rose then sent Allison, Amy, Rory, Koschei, and Marissa back to their respective TARDISes. Oswin left all on her own with her temporal shift abilities. Rose sent the Monk to the Time Lord prison planet of Shada where they were already waiting on him to put him with the likes of the Valeyard, the War Chief, and the Nightmare Child; and she sent Loki straight to Thor on Asgard who had a very warm greeting from his hammer waiting for him as soon as he arrived. The Daleks and the Cheetah People that had been working for the Shadow were all sent to UNIT for lockup. They would know how best to deal with them, and Rose was glad that they would now be Martha's problem instead of hers. Finally Rose sent the Toymaker's victims back to where they all had come from just as she had promised herself that she would do.

Soon everyone had left the Toyroom except for Rose, the Doctor, Emmy, Ace, Elizabeth, Lilith, and the Toymaker. The Toymaker watched Rose's expression with fear as he wondered what she was going to do to him.

"I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're wondering," Rose finally said after an uncomfortable silence.

"So, what are you going to do then?" the Toymaker said.

"I'm sending you to my friend, Ishtar. She might have something for you to do I think. She's going to need some help in the new job that she's starting. I have a feeling that the Guardian and the Shadow are going to be used to help her too against their will. You could do it voluntarily if you wanted. I wouldn't suggest trying to betray her later either. She's a little sensitive about things like that, and she's not as forgiving as I am," Rose warned.

"It's either that or something worse, isn't it?" the Toymaker asked as he thought about the island that he had been exiled to before by Rose and shuddered.

"Yes," Rose admitted.

"Very well. I'll go to see her then. I have a feeling that I know where I'm going to and what her new job is going to be already," the Toymaker said as Rose sent him off to go join Ishtar.

As soon as he left, Rose teleported herself and her friends out of the Toyroom and put them back on the TARDIS. She destroyed the Toyroom immediately afterward and sealed the entire dimension off forever so that even the Toymaker couldn't return to it. She didn't want him returning there again to bother anyone else.

As Rose, the Doctor, and the others entered the Vortex and headed somewhere to relax after the terrible events of the last couple of days, a planet several light years away from Earth was being attacked by creatures made out of pure anti-matter. There were numerous near fatal encounters with them already and widespread devastation. Someone needed to save this world before it was too late.

A blonde woman dressed entirely in white suddenly appeared in the middle of all of this. and the anti-matter creatures stopped in fear of her. The people nearby watched her in fascination as she slowly moved toward the anti-matter creatures and addressed them.

"Hello! You creatures really don't belong here. You know that, and I know that. If you don't go back where you came from, I'll have to send my new associates after you. Believe me, you don't want that. Let me introduce you to my new crew," Ishtar said.

The Black Guardian, who was now trapped in the body of a female mannequin from Henrik's by Ishtar, appeared standing next to her along with the Shadow and the Celestial Toymaker. None of them was too happy to be here, and it plainly showed on their faces.

"These very unhappy looking people are my enforcers. You probably recognize them. They're well known as being major universal pests. They're being forced to help me stop threats like you because the Bad Wolf will do something really nasty to them if they don't. You can see why they're all so cheerful then. They're going to take out that nasty attitude on you if you don't leave this planet alone. I really don't think that you want that. So do you want to stay and fight my friends Bill, the Shadow, and the Toymaker; or do you want to do the sensible thing and just leave peacefully?" Ishtar asked with a wicked grin.

The anti-matter creatures all began to run quickly in the opposite direction as Ishtar smiled. She was very good at persuasion these days ever since she'd 'hired' her new employees to help her.

"Good work, boys. Just keep showing up and looking surly. You're doing a great job. Especially you, Bill," Ishtar said.

"My name is not Bill. I am the Black Guardian. I'm the most feared being in the universe," the Black Guardian said in a tired, weary voice.

"Whatever you say, Bill. Now why don't you boys just go back to our new home dimension and wait there until I call you. See you later, okay?" Ishtar said as the other three vanished.

"Who are you?" one of the people nearby asked her.

"I have many names, but these days you can call me the White Guardian," Ishtar said with a pleased grin on her face.

Rose and the Doctor were relaxing by having a picnic at the Eye of Orion. Rose remembered the last time that she had been here and tried to suppress a laugh. The events of that last occasion where she had met two other versions of herself hadn't been funny at all to her at the time, but now it seemed very hilarious to her in hindsight.

"What is it that you find so hilarious?" the Doctor asked her.

"Nothing. Nothing that you'd remember anyway," Rose said mysteriously.

"I hate it when you do that. I'm the one who's supposed to spout textbook enigmatic lines like that," the Doctor said with his expression a cross between a grimace and a smile.

"The shoe's on the other foot now, isn't it?" Rose said as she grinned.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Usually I'm the one who has all the answers. Nowadays, it always seems to be you. Is this the way that's it's going to be from now on? Great big cosmic adventures and missing gaps in my memory?" the Doctor asked in amusement.

"I hope not. I'd like some rest sometimes. I think that hopefully things will settle down for a while, and we just can have some good old fashioned run-ins with aliens like the good old days. I'm kind of nostalgic for the days when it was just us facing off against the Slitheen or the Jagrafess instead of having to worry about giant cosmic battles with the Black Guardian or the Shadow. I miss those days. Just give me a plain old alien invasion or a big monster to deal with any day," Rose said.

"You've been hanging around me way too long. You've become just a bad as me," the Doctor said with a chuckle.

"I was always like you, Theta Sigma. There was just always something holding me back and keeping me from exploring my full potential. On Gallifrey, it was the Bad Wolf; and on Earth, it was a dead end job with no future. I wasn't until you came back into my life again that I was able to start on the road to becoming a better me, a stronger me. Now I'm finally who I was always meant to be. Now it's just you and me facing off against the universe together just like it was always supposed to be. You were alone fighting your secret war for far too long, Doctor. Now that I'm here, it is going to be very different from the way that it used to be but in a good way. It's going to be better. It's us against the universe now. The universe better run!" Rose said with an ever widening grin on her face as she spoke.

Rose realized as she said this that this was the end of one phase of their lives and the beginning of another. The War of the Guardians was finally over at long last, and she had won it. The prize that she had won as a result had been her life and her freedom.

Now she was able to finally go do what she wanted without any restraints or restrictions. Ishtar was going to handle all of the big threats for now in her role as the new White Guardian, and Rose was now free to just enjoy herself again. There was no huge weight on her back to safeguard the universe all by herself anymore with the new White Guardian and her 'draftees' around to pick up the slack.

Now, it was just her and the Doctor having adventures in time and space again just like it used to be. That was just the way that she liked it.

"In other words, what you're saying is that it's better with two, right?" the Doctor said smiling.

"That's right, Doctor. That's exactly right," Rose agreed as she wrapped her arms around him.

The two of them then sat together in silence for a while listening to the sound of their hearts beating together as one.

NEVER THE END

**The story continues from here in the sequel to War of the Guardians called It's Better With Two. Chapter 1 will be coming out soon. It will feature more of a focus on the relationship between the Doctor and Rose and will be much less cosmic in nature. Basically, like Rose said, it's the two of them against the universe. The universe doesn't have a chance.**


End file.
